El lobo y el cordero
by Kida Luna
Summary: En un mundo donde las especies crecen por separado, viviendo bajo la tutela de Colmillo Brillante o Casco Resistente, ¿qué sucederá cuando el pequeño cordero se encuentre con el feroz lobo? NanoFate.
1. Prólogo

_**Sinopsis: **__En un mundo donde las especies crecen por separado, viviendo bajo la tutela de Colmillo Brillante o Casco Resistente, ¿qué sucederá cuando el pequeño cordero se encuentre con el feroz lobo? NanoFate. _

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Prólogo_

_En la vasta y campestre extensión que formaba parte de la tierra de Midchilda, un lugar gigantesco y con gran variedad de vegetación y especies, se hallaban dos escuelas muy particulares._

_Allí existían dos altas colinas. En una de ellas, estaba situada el Colegio Colmillo Brillante; en la otra elevación, a miles de kilómetros y justo al frente, siendo a duras penas divisada desde lo lejos, se encontraba el Colegio Casco Resistente._

-"¡Nanoha! ¡Arroja esa pelota hacia acá, yo puedo atraparla!"

-"¡Allá va, Vita-chan!" –gritó, dando un golpe a la pelota con sus pequeños cuernos café, enviando la pelota a volar por el aire.

_Las dos escuelas estaban estrictamente separadas la una de la otra, así como ninguno de los alumnos que asistían a ellas, podían mezclarse entre sí. _

_O todo acabaría siendo un terrible desastre._

-"¡Nanoha! –mugió fuertemente, sacando un poco de aire por su nariz mientras arrastraba su pezuña en el suelo, claramente enojada- ¡Dije que la lanzaras, no que la mandaras muy lejos!"

-"¡¿Eh? –una mueca de sorpresa cruzó su blanco rostro- ¡Pe-pero!"

-"Yo no pienso ir a buscarla" –gruñó de nuevo, deteniendo el movimiento de su pata y moviendo su cola rojiza de un lado a otro.

_En un mundo donde todos eran familiares, pero sin la necesidad de depender de algún mago o hechicero que se proclamase su dueño, la educación era algo básico para la supervivencia._

_El Colegio Casco Resistente estaba diseñado especialmente para todas aquellas especies herbívoras, amantes de las plantas o frutas, sin tocar nunca, jamás un pedazo de carne._

-"¡Vita! –gritó una voz mientras los cascos de sus patas aplastaban suavemente el pasto bajo ellas- No seas tan dura con Nanoha, sólo estábamos jugando –dijo, colocándose en medio a pesar de que estaban lejos la una de la otra-, no es su culpa que seas una especie de búfala enana."

-"¡Repite eso una vez más potra cabezuda y te dejo como estampilla!"

-"Esto… ¿Arisa-chan, Vita-chan?"

-"¡¿Cómo me llamaste?" –exclamó desafiante la equina.

_Mientras el Colegio Colmillo Brillante, era el lugar donde los carnívoros asistían para recibir sus lecciones de caza, rastreo y todo tipo de estrategias para encasillar a sus presas. Cualquier especie que comiera carne de otros animales, se hallaba ahí._

-"Vale, vale, todo mundo calmado –una joven de cabellos lilas y facciones amables apareció-. Arisa-chan, deja ya de pelear."

-"¡Suzuka! –relinchó, sintiendo como una mano se posaba sobre su cabeza canela- Como sea, todo es culpa de Nanoha…"

-"Nyahaha –rió nerviosa-, es bueno saber que _viniste a ayudarme, _¿eh? –avanzó hacia la dirección donde la pelota había volado y se volteó antes de salir corriendo- ¡Iré a buscarla, ya vuelvo!"

-"No te alejes mucho" –respondió la pequeña Vita, viéndola alejarse entre las colinas.

_Aunque se encontraban relativamente cerca, ambas escuelas eran dos mundos diferentes. __A nadie de la otra división le era permitido traspasar los límites de la otra rectoría, no sólo por ser considerado una falta respeto._

_Sino por seguridad propia._

_Las largas vayas, redes o cercas que circundaban y separaban el hermoso y amplio Midchilda, marcaban hasta dónde empezaba el territorio de unos y dónde terminaba el de otros._

-"La vi pasar por aquí, ¿dónde estará?"

Nanoha Takamachi asistía al Colegio Casco Resistente, su segunda apariencia era la de un pequeño corderito con pezuñas, cuernitos y la punta de su cola color café.

Sus ojos azules grandes y expresivos.

Llegando hacia una bajada algo escarpada decidió cambiar a su forma humana, transformándose en una joven que fácilmente cabía entre los 15 o 16 años. De cabello castaño atado en una coleta cayendo hacia el lado izquierdo y vestida en un uniforme color canela.

Más cómoda de poder moverse con mayor seguridad, bajó lentamente por la pendiente terrosa llena de ramas y rocas. Como cordero que era, descender por ese tipo de rutas no se le hacía muy difícil debido a la práctica y habilidad adquirida.

Una vez abajo, limpió su falda cuidadosamente del polvo y comenzó a adentrarse más en el inmenso bosque que rodeaba todo el lugar.

Pronto avistó un pequeño brillo, reflejo del charco de agua donde la pelota púrpura descansaba. Se acercó rápidamente y se agachó, tomándola entre sus manos.

Frunció el ceño, viéndose obligada a sacudir las manchas de lodo impresas en el material de plástico. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y volver con sus compañeras, cuando un ruido la distrajo.

Alzó la vista y puso más atención.

_¡Au!_

De un brinco se puso de pie, volteando a ver rápidamente hacia todos lados. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿De dónde provenía?

Quiso retroceder cuando lo escuchó de nuevo. Parpadeó dos veces, parecía un gemido de dolor. Dejó la pelota en la tierra y se asomó entre la línea de arbustos que tenía enfrente, no viendo más que otra pendiente, mucho más peligrosa, estrecha y sinuosa que la anterior.

Mordió sus labios y apretó sus manos, no sabiendo qué hacer. Finalmente, apreció más claro el aullido de sufrimiento que era lanzado al aire como una súplica.

Sacudió la cabeza y se decidió. Cambió su forma a la del cordero y esquivó los arbustos, bajando cuesta abajo entre saltos y saltos finos y expertos, veloces. Una vez que hubo tocado tierra recta, se lanzó corriendo rápidamente, sus cascos chocando con fuerza contra el duro suelo.

En cuestión de segundos llegó al lugar de donde provenían aquellos gimoteos. Iba a decir algo, cuando de repente, se congeló en su sitio, espantada.

Se quedó ahí, quieta, sin moverse.

-"Duele…"

Una voz ronca gruñó, abriendo sus fauces en jadeos cansados e intentando ponerse de pie para jalar su cuerpo hacia delante. Nanoha dio un paso hacia atrás, pisando una hoja seca por error.

Las orejas de la criatura en el suelo reaccionaron al instante y un par de ojos escarlatas la enfocaron de inmediato. El cordero tembló al verse reflejado en esas pupilas.

Las mandíbulas fueron cerradas y su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa. Trató de levantarse para acercarse a la criatura que recién aparecía, pero soltó un quejido de pena al notar la punzada en su pata derecha trasera.

Había olvidado que seguía aplastada por el pesado tronco.

Se mantuvo ahí, evitando moverse más para poder calmarse, recostándose contra el suelo. Volteó a ver de reojo al herbívoro que seguía congelado en su posición.

-"Sé lo que piensas –habló, mostrando sus colmillos filosos y puntiagudos-, pero realmente no puedo hacerte daño ni aunque quisiera –suspiró-. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

-"N-Nanoha-a T-Takamachi" –balbuceó asustada.

-"Bonito nombre –sonrió-, pero no me veas así, no luzco tan aterradora –su tono de repente se convirtió en uno suave y dulce-. Me llamo Fate. Fate Testarossa."

-"Um, hola."

-"Hola, ¿podrías ayudarme?"

-"Esto… ¿no vas a comerme, verdad?"

Fate rió un poco, divertida por la situación en la que se encontraba. Quién se lo iba a creer, un lobo suplicando por la ayuda de un simple y pequeño cordero.

-"No, no voy a comerte. Normalmente no hablo con mi comida, ¿sabes? –Nanoha tembló-. Está bien, en serio… no te haré daño."

El animalito se acercó, todavía con duda, y al ver que el lobo en el suelo no hacía intento alguno por morderla, se sintió con más confianza.

Puso sus diminutos cuernos contra el tronco que apresaba a la canina en la tierra y empujó fuertemente, clavando sus cascos firmemente en la superficie terrosa.

El tronco hizo un sonido hueco antes de ceder y caer a un lado. Fate suspiró alegre y se puso de pie, su pata que antes había estado atrapada, cojeando un poco.

En ese momento Nanoha se dio cuenta que el lobo frente a ella debía de tener igual su misma edad, pues aún se veía joven y no tenía el tamaño de un adulto. Admiró su pelaje dorado, siendo resaltado por algunos rayos de sol que se colaban entre las copas de los árboles.

Fate se giró hacia ella, sus dos ojos borgoña brillando con profunda gratitud.

-"Gracias… no sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubieses aparecido."

-"Nyahaha –rió todavía nerviosa-, no es nada."

-"Esto no es algo que se vea todos los días" –susurró alzando la cabeza.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, trastabillando, a punto de caer cuando Nanoha se puso a su lado, haciendo que solamente se apoyara en su cuerpo blanco y suave.

Fate sonrió, sintiéndose ligeramente nerviosa.

-"G-gracias, pero no deberías…"

-"Está bien –volteó a verla con una sonrisa-, ¿dijiste que no me harías daño, cierto?"

-"C-Cierto…"

La lobezna dudó su respuesta en ese segundo, percibiendo un olor dulce llegar hasta su olfato mientras caminaban juntas, escalando la pendiente. Fate tragó saliva.

Ser un lobo y tener precisamente un cordero pegado a tu lado, _no era la cosa más fácil del mundo exactamente._

Cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar la fuerte esencia de carne blanca que comenzaba a alborotar su hambre y sus sentidos. Después de todo, no por nada era una estudiante del Colegio Colmillo Brillante.

_Una carnívora por naturaleza…_

* * *

Voy a matarme por publicar esto sin haberlo terminado siquiera, en fin. Una idea que se me acaba de cruzar por la mente, nacida de la simple frase 'el lobo y el cordero', enemigos naturales de la cadena alimenticia.

De igual manera aclaro, que si en algunas partes del fic hago mención de, el lobo o el cordero (en vez de la loba o la cordera), lo hago con la intención de que se leen más estéticas las primeras formas. Asimismo, también pienso incluir otras parejas conforme avance la historia.

Cualquier crítica o comentario es bienvenido. Sin más, agradezco la atención prestada y que pasen un buen día :)

Kida Luna.


	2. Rompiendo barreras

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo I_

_Rompiendo barreras_

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ahora que lo pienso… éste no es tu territorio…"

-"Pues yo –tragó saliva, sintiendo los pequeños cuernos rozar una de sus patas delanteras- vine por accidente…"

-"¿Por accidente?" –los grandes ojos azules se voltearon a verla.

-"Em, s-sí... me encontraba caza-… ¡caminando! –cambió rápidamente sus palabras- Y no me fijé en dónde pisaba, así que caí contra unos troncos viejos y uno de ellos me cayó encima."

-"¿Caminando?"

-"Sí, sí, eso" –rió nerviosa.

-"Ya veo…"

Nanoha regresó la vista al camino, enfocándose en alejarse lo más posible de ahí, esa parte del bosque era una de las más irregulares y peligrosas si no estabas acostumbrado a ella.

Sus delgadas y diminutas pezuñas dejaban marcas al lado de las grandes y delineadas huellas de las patas del lobo. Continuaron caminando así unos minutos más, en silencio.

El cordero suspiró.

-"Es la primera vez que veo un lobo."

-"¿En serio? Qué raro…"

-"En serio, normalmente sólo los había visto en mis libros de texto y esas cosas" –explicó, sintiendo como sus patas se hundían ligeramente entre el lodo.

-"Ah –aspiró aire-, ¿y qué tal tu impresión de mí?" –agachó el hocico.

-"Pues, bee –baló nerviosa-, escalofriante" –tembló un poco.

-"Perdón por eso" –rió un poco.

-"N-no, está bien –bajó la mirada-. Como sea, pareces –casi resbaló- una buena criatura."

-"Lo soy, lo soy…" –respondió vagamente.

-"Y, ¿en dónde –casi pierde el equilibrio de nuevo-, en dónde vives?"

Pronto cada paso se le hizo más pesado, sus patitas luchando por mantenerse firmes mientras un peso se iba amontonando sobre su lomo. Y entonces, algo mojó la tierra enfrente de sus pezuñas.

Parpadeó.

Otra gota más cayó. Y otra. Varias comenzaron a seguirle.

Nanoha acercó su nariz hacia el suelo empapado, y desde allí abajo, volteó a ver a su amiga el lobo.

-"¿F-Fate?" –su voz tambaleó al ver las mandíbulas abiertas y sus colmillos escurriendo ligeramente de saliva.

Una lengua relamió el hocico dorado.

_**¡GROAR!**_

_¡BEE!_

Nanoha salió corriendo de inmediato, escuchando el chasquido de las fauces cerrarse contra el aire. Pronto, unas pisadas más fuertes sonaron junto a las suyas.

Los balidos desesperados del cordero tronaron por todo el bosque, siendo secundados por unos feroces ladridos y el cerrar y abrir de unos amenazantes colmillos que mordían la nada, en un intento por alcanzarle.

En un brinco, el pequeño animalito se agazapó, tratando de esconderse detrás de un árbol. Asomó la cabeza apenas, chillando del susto al ver cómo el lobo dorado corría hacia su dirección.

Nanoha se echó contra la tierra y colocó sus patas delanteras sobre su cabeza mientras se dedicaba a temblar, cerrando sus ojos.

_**¡STAMP!  
**_

_¡Au!_

Un sonido seco se dejó escuchar. Después de unos segundos, el cordero abrió los ojos y se atrevió a asomarse, temblando todavía.

-"¿F-Fate?"

-"Duele…"

Salió cautelosamente de su escondite para ver a la lupina echada enfrente del árbol, sobándose ligeramente la cabeza.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Estúpida pata –gruñó-, ¡estúpido árbol!" –gruñó más fuerte.

-"Nyahaha…" –se rió, retrocediendo un poco hacia su antiguo lugar.

La lobezna se puso de pie, sacudiendo su pelaje fuertemente y estirando su cuello. Después se sentó, haciendo sus orejas para atrás y dejando escapar un suspiro.

-"Lo siento" –comentó exhausta.

-"¡Dijiste que no me harías daño!" –le reprochó el cordero, inflando las mejillas en un gesto de molestia.

-"Lo sé –aulló dolida-, ¿y qué querías que hiciera? Te dije que no te me pegaras tanto" –bufó.

-"¡Pudiste haberme matado! –gritó- ¡Bee, bee, bee!"

Fate se hizo para atrás al ver como Nanoha se acercaba para balar fuertemente enfrente de su cara, como si estuviera ladrándole un montón de regaños que para ella no tenían sentido alguno.

-"Si sigues haciendo eso, voy a reconsiderar arrancarte el hocico" –bramó, volteando la cara a otro lado.

Nanoha resopló, dejando escapar aire a través de su diminuta nariz, como si fuera una clase de toro enojado. De repente, sus pupilas viajaron hasta la pata herida del lobo, la cual mantenía sutilmente alzada.

-"¿Puedes caminar?"

-"¡Oh! ¿Piensas ayudarme?" –la miró rápidamente con ojos brillantes, parando los oídos.

-"No –sopló molesta-, me gustaría que mi cuerpo permaneciera tal y como está."

-"Ah, bueno –agachó las orejas y desvió la mirada-. Perdón, je" –sonrió, mostrando dos colmillos en la comisura de su boca.

Nanoha, por su bienestar, dio un paso hacia atrás, devolviéndole una sonrisa tímida.

-"Te ayudaré a llegar a tu casa –Fate paró los oídos de inmediato, otra vez-, pero no pienso caminar a tu lado, así que tendrás que fijarte dónde pisas."

La lobezna asintió, levemente emocionada y agradecida.

Reemprendieron la marcha de nuevo, el cordero unos tres o cuatro pasos más adelante por seguridad; el lobo detrás, cojeando un poco. Se encontraban cruzando un río, cuando la curiosidad del bovino se hizo presente.

-"¿En dónde vives?" –de un brinco saltó hacia la otra piedra.

-"En el Colegio Colmillo Brillante" –respondió despreocupada, caminando a través del agua.

Nanoha se detuvo en ese momento, volteando a mirarla lentamente mientras su cuerpo blanco y esponjoso se encorvaba.

-"¿Qué?" –dijo deteniéndose.

-"¿Co-Co-Colmillo Brillante-te-te?" –balbuceó su voz de cordero.

-"Sí –parpadeó, ladeando la cabeza-, ¿qué tiene de malo?"

-"¡¿Qué tiene de malo? –se giró por completo de un salto para encararla- ¡Muchos pares de dientes puntiagudos, eso tiene de malo!"

-"Oh… –soltó, dándose cuenta del problema-… ¡hey! Tal vez ni siquiera lo noten."

-"Tengo dos cuernos, cuatro pezuñas, soy esponjosa como una nube y tengo una pequeña colita suave –enfatizó viendo y moviendo esta última-. ¡¿Y tú crees que no se darán cuenta? ¡BEE!"

-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no tienes que gritarme" –frunció el ceño y continuó caminando, los chapoteos tintineando graciosamente.

En cuanto vio a la canina pasarla de largo para por fin tocar pasto seco, se dio media vuelta y fue a alcanzarla, retomando su lugar a tres o cuatro pasos de distancia más adelante.

Las orejitas blancas se dejaron caer con pesadez, la sola idea de estar del otro lado la hacía temblar de patas a cuernos.

-"Oye" –escuchó llamarla.

-"Dime."

-"¿Por qué tienes cuernos?"

Nanoha viró la cabeza hacia atrás, confundida.

-"Soy un cordero" –explicó.

-"Sí, eso ya lo sé –frunció el ceño-, pero yo he visto muchos corderos y ninguno tenía cuernos."

-"¿H-Has visto?"

-"¡En mis libros de texto! ¡Yo también tengo libros de texto! –se apresuró a ladrar- Jeje, um… no le tomes importancia…"

-"Ah… -regresó la vista al frente-… digamos que soy un cordero raro, nyahaha."

-"Son bonitos cuernos."

-"Gracias –cantó alegre-, tú también tienes, um –se giró para verla-, ¿bonitas patas?"

-"Ah, esto –rió bajito-, sé lo que piensas, no es lodo –alzó una de sus patas para mostrársela-. Por alguna razón la base de mis patas, la punta de mi cola y orejas están manchadas de negro. Creo que es natural."

-"Son bonitas manchas" –opinó Nanoha.

Fate estaba a punto de responder cuando un aullido a lo lejos captó su atención. Abrió su hocico en una mueca de alegría y agitó la cola, dando unos cuantos trotes.

-"¡Vamos! –le gritó al cordero- ¡Estamos cerca!"

-"¡Espera, espérame! ¡Vas a lastimarte si corres así!"

Fate rió, ignorando las advertencias de su amiga y salió corriendo hacia la bajada de la colina en la que estaban; una vez que vio al final el agujero en una interminable red que parecía abierta a mordiscos, se agazapó para poder cruzar.

Nanoha la siguió de cerca, prefiriendo no preguntar cómo es que el muro de seguridad había sido roto.

-"¡Fate, espérame! ¡¿Mis patas no son tan largas, sabes?"

Pronto la vio detener su carrera, aminorando el paso hasta quedarse quieta, su pata herida suspendida en el aire. El cordero también dejó de correr, avistando cómo una sombra roja se acercaba a lo lejos hacia ellas.

Y se acercaba _muy rápido._

-"¡Fate! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada, dónde estabas!"

La nueva criatura se paró enfrente de la aludida, moviendo la cola y las orejas también de gusto.

-"Salí a un rato a cazar" –se aseguró de susurrar esto para que su nueva amiga no la escuchara, observándola de reojo.

La otra, un poco más grande que Fate, siguió su mirada, encontrando a la pequeña Nanoha rezagada a unos cuantos pasos atrás. Sus ojos azules brillaron.

-"¡Qué bien, trajiste la comida contigo!" –gritó.

Nanoha lanzó un chillido de terror cuando vio a ese enorme lobo rojo abalanzarse en su dirección, por fortuna, Fate se interpuso entre a ambas a tiempo.

-"¡No es la comida!" –rebatió.

-"¿Ah, no? –se quedó quieta, examinando al blanco animalito detrás de la lobezna de oro- ¿Piensas guardarla para la cena?" –se asomó hacia un lado, olfateando.

-"¡Arf! –gruñó- Es mi amiga" –murmuró en voz baja, un poco avergonzada.

La denominada Arf alzó el ceño, ligeramente mosqueada.

-"Tuve un accidente y Nanoha –sus ojos rojos se posaron en ella- me ayudó y me enseñó el camino a casa."

-"¿Es eso cierto?" –preguntó, todavía con la cabeza agachada para no perderla de vista.

-"S-Sí."

Arf, cuyo pelaje era totalmente rojizo, hizo a un lado a Fate con una de sus grandes patas delanteras y se colocó frente a Nanoha; esta última sonrió lo mejor que pudo mientras que sentía que su cuerpo se volvía gelatina.

-"En ese caso, siéntete bienvenida pequeña cosita apetitosa y suave" –sonrió, mostrando todos sus colmillos blancos y puntiagudos.

-"G-Gracias."

-"Arf, no le digas así –intervino-, tan sólo la pones más nerviosa."

-"¿En serio? Pero si era un cumplido" –ladeó la cabeza.

-"Esto… F-Fate tiene razón" –balbuceó.

-"Ne, Nanoha, ¿quieres quedarte a comer con nosotras?" –Arf ladró, estirando sus patas delanteras al frente como si fuera a recostarse, su lengua de fuera en un gesto de emoción.

La cabecita blanca se movió rápidamente de un lado a otro, negando.

Fate rió suavemente.

-"Lo mejor será que regreses con los tuyos –mencionó, empujándola gentilmente con su hocico por el camino de donde habían llegado-, Arf es hermana mía así que no te hará nada. Pero no puedo asegurarte que los demás no intentarán algo."

Nanoha asintió, despidiéndose de ambos lobos y corriendo hacia la red rota, saltando levemente entre paso y paso. Como era típico en los corderos.

Cuando la lupina dorada la hubo perdida de vista, sintió una veloz mordida en su oreja, exigiendo su atención. Las pupilas azules la miraron serias.

-"Espero que eso de amiga no haya sido en serio."

Fate tragó saliva.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" –su voz tembló mientras se sentaba sobre el pasto.

-"Fate –se acercó a su rostro-, dime la verdad, ¿acaso no trataste de perseguirla?"

-"Pues claro que lo intenté."

-"¿Antes o después de haberte salvado?"

-"Ugh… Después, jeje" –agachó las orejas.

-"No me malinterpretes, se me hace algo lindo de su parte que te haya ayudado. Lástima que sea un cordero, más te vale quedarte en tu territorio."

-"Arf, no me regañes. Eso ya lo sé" –gruñó molesta.

-"Entonces sabes también –se separó de ella para sentarse en sus cuartos traseros-, que tú y yo somos lobos, y nuestra comida favorita es el cordero."

La lobezna no dijo nada, desviando los orbes escarlatas al pasto y acariciando con su cola la pata herida. Su hermana suspiró y se puso de pie, obligando a la otra a seguirla mientras se apoyaba en ella para poder caminar.

-"Por su bien, no vuelvas a verla. Puede que la próxima vez acabe en el plato de tu mesa –volvió a suspirar-; se me hace una tierna corderita como para pensar que acabe siendo la merienda."

-"Cierto, sería una lástima, ¿no?"

Fate cerró los ojos, empezando a sentir la punzada en su pata empeorar, tal vez no debió ser tan descuidada y correr con tanta prisa.

" – " – "

-"¡Nanoha! ¡Ya era hora!"

-"¿Uh? ¿Vita-chan?"

-"¡Bien! –gritó, comenzando a rodear a su compañera- Espera un momento, ¿dónde está la pelota?"

-"¿Eh? –parpadeó confundida- ¡¿EH?"

Nanoha berreó fuertemente, ¡había olvidado recoger la pelota! Sus orejitas cayeron hacia atrás mientras observaba el ceño de Vita hacer acto de presencia.

A pesar de que tenían más o menos la misma altura, los cuernos más grandes y afilados, el pelaje duro y rojizo así como los cascos negros fuertes y sólidos, le daban una apariencia algo temible a la pequeña búfala.

-"Nyahaha…"

-"¡Nada de nyahaha! ¡Dónde está la pelota!" –vociferó alto, golpeando sus cascos contra el suelo verde.

En ese momento, una joven rubia se acercó, dándole un sopetón en la cabeza al torito rojo en cuanto pasó por su lado. Después se volteó a verla, una sonrisa de burla en sus labios.

-"Ya, ya, Vita, es de mala educación andar mugiendo por todo" –bromeó con enorme satisfacción.

-"Arisa…" –siseó amenazadoramente.

-"Bien, bien, ¿vas a explicarnos por qué tardaste tanto Nanoha? –las pupilas verdes de Arisa viajaron hasta el cordero detrás suyo, quien tan sólo asintió- ¿Sabes? Suzuka estaba muy preocupada por ti" –se rascó la cabeza.

Nanoha cambió a su forma humana, sacudiendo su falda de nuevo, mientras miraba con aflicción sus zapatos manchados de lodo. Suspiró, ¿cómo es que siempre le pasaba lo mismo?

-"¡Nanoha!"

Una suave y dulce voz llegó a sus oídos, teniendo casi al instante una cabecita rayada colándose debajo de su mano. La castaña bajó la vista.

-"Oh, ¡Suzuka-chan! –exclamó enternecida, agachándose para abrazarla- ¿Por qué te has transformado?" –acarició su cabeza.

Su cuello era rodeado por los brazos de su amiga mientras su cola se mecía un poco de lado a lado. Suzuka sonrió, siempre era el mismo efecto con todos, cada vez que cambiaba a ser una pequeña cebra, todo mundo quería abrazarla o mimarla.

-"Nada en especial" –contestó con gentileza.

Arisa tosió un poco, caminando hasta ellas y separando a Nanoha discretamente –lo que para era ella significa ser discreta- de Suzuka con un manotazo.

-"Es suficiente –su voz seria-, vas a ahogarla si sigues así, Nanoha."

La aludida soltó unas risas, divertida ante la siempre actitud tan sobreprotectora de Arisa Bannings para con la equina de rayas blancas y negras.

-"¡La potra nos salió posesiva!" –bramó dramáticamente Vita, riéndose entre dientes.

Arisa estuvo a punto de convertirse y arrollarla a todo galope, de no ser porque la castaña la detuvo de la mano, suplicándole contenerse. Una vez que Vita se hubo acercado a ellas, Nanoha comenzó a explicarse.

-"Yo sí fui a buscar la pelota –miró de reojo al pequeño toro-, pero lo que pasó fue que, um… me topé con un… lobo…"

-"¿Un qué? –preguntó bruscamente la rubia- Habla más alto."

-"Ya, ya… -suspiró-. Me topé con un lobo."

Suzuka Tsukimura relinchó de repente mientras Vita se paró derecha, buscando alguna herida visible en el cuerpo de su amiga, pero lo único que encontró fueron manchas de lodo en sus zapatos y calcetines blancos.

-"¿Y qué pasó?" –los ojos verdes se entrecerraron con seriedad.

-"La ayudé –apretó sus manos nerviosa-, y trató de co-comerme…"

-"¡Claro que trató de hacerlo!"

El toro rápidamente cambió a ser una niña, curiosamente ahora más baja comparada a la ojiazul; tomó a Nanoha por los hombros, sacudiéndola mientras su cabello rojo trenzado se ondeaba sobre su espalda.

Los ojos azules la miraron furiosos.

-"¡Nunca, NUNCA –repitió más fuerte-, debes acercarte a un CARNÍVORO!"

-"P-pero, ¡Vita-chan, basta!" –apartó las manos de la pelirroja.

La aludida abrió la boca para agregar algo más, sin embargo, decidió cerrarla y tratar de calmarse. Su amiga estaba a salvo, por ahora, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse, ¿cierto?

Cruzó los brazos y fijó su vista en ella, dejándola continuar.

-"Dije que trató de comerme –reiteró algo molesta-, pero no lo hizo. Sólo estaba perdida, así que la acompañé de regreso al otro lado."

-"¿A Colmillo Brillante?" –suspiró enormemente sorprendida Suzuka.

-"Sí. Me presentó a su hermana, ¡pero no pasó nada malo! –se apresuró a decir- Y eso fue todo, regresé directo con ustedes. Por eso tardé mucho, y… bueno, olvidé recoger la pelota, nyahaha…"

-"Tonta –bufó-, ¿y a quién le importa una estúpida pelota? Pudiste acabar siendo el aperitivo."

-"Pero no fue así, Vita. Fue muy amable conmigo" –_si descontamos el hecho de que casi me parte en dos._

Estaba anocheciendo, así que dieron la plática por terminada, dirigiéndose al interior del Colegio Casco Resistente. Pronto tendrían que tomar la cena e irse a dormir.

Antes de desaparecer tras las altas puertas plateadas de la enorme estructura que conformaba su escuela, Nanoha Takamachi luchó por enfocar su vista a través de la oscuridad.

Del otro lado, muy, muy lejos y apenas siendo reconocido como una simple mancha cobriza, se divisaba un edificio de igual o más magnitud. Algunas antorchas comenzaban a tomar vida en medio de las sombras, lentamente.

Y en letras de un rojo eléctrico, la insignia del lugar que rezaba:

_Colmillo Brillante._

_**Continuará…**_

Las personas me comentan, ¿ah qué está raro? Y yo respondo, está tan raro como la misma autora que escribe estas raras ideas…

Gracias muchas a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Sin más, como siempre me despido :)

Saludos, ¡que tengan unas buenas festividades!

Kida Luna.


	3. Peligrosa interacción

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo II_

_Peligrosa interacción_

Se metió rápidamente en el río, chapoteando el agua hacia todos lados y hundiendo su cabeza en la corriente. Segundos después la sacó, sacudiéndose un poco mientras sus colmillos se tensaban sobre la masa resbaladiza que se retorcía violentamente en ellos.

-"¡Tengo uno!" –exclamó cuidadosamente.

Un par de patas más grandes que las suyas la pasaron de largo, arrojándole agua al rostro, y la dueña imitó las acciones de antes. Caminó de regreso al pasto, para sacudirse y quitarse toda el agua de encima –y empapando a propósito a su compañera-.

-"¡Oye!" –gruñó apenas, colocándose a un lado suyo.

La vio bajar la cabeza para soltar su pescado en el césped, el cual no dejaba de saltar insistentemente.

-"¿Qué?" –sonrió burlona, notando que su presa era más grande que la de su interlocutora.

-"¡Deja de mojarme! –ladró, soltando su comida también- ¿Sabes? Podría abandonar este estúpido pez y comerte a ti en su lugar."

-"No bromees, Testarossa –alzó una pata, restándole importancia-, te dobló el tamaño –volvió a sonreír, mostrando todos sus colmillos-. Además, puedo tragarte de un bocado."

Fate tembló de ira, soltó un par de ladridos y se echó a un lado, dispuesta a ignorarla y comenzar a destazar su comida. La leona a su lado bostezó, se recostó y se dedicó a masticar también.

Sus grandes patas de un rosa pálido sosteniendo a la criatura marina mientras sus mandíbulas desgajaban la piel blanca, su cola meneándose de un lado a otro. Dos ojos cobalto observando de reojo a la lobezna a un lado suyo.

-"Podría noquearte –balbuceó con el hocico lleno de comida-, y ni siquiera, yum, lo verías venir, Signum."

-"Claro –escupió un hueso-, sobretodo una torpe cachorra como tú."

-"¡Claro que puedo! –gruñó, poniéndose de pie- ¡Soy la más rápida!"

Signum hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, regresando al río para pescar otro bocado. Fate, quien seguía ligeramente mosqueada, lanzó un bufido y decidió correr río abajo.

Los ojos azules rodaron, viéndola perderse a lo lejos.

-"Novatos –susurró, botando otro pescado al piso-, deberían ponerle una correa."

" – " – "

Alzó la cabeza, sintiendo así la suave brisa acariciar su blanco pelaje. Nanoha lanzó un balido, contenta de lo fresco que estaba el día; la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban allí, todos se encontraban pastando.

-"Oye, Nanoha –Suzuka masticó un poco la hierba entre sus dientes-, ¿planeas volver a ver a tu amiga el lobo?"

El cordero la volteó a ver, tragando su comida.

-"Um… pues no lo sé."

-"¿Eh? –parpadeó- ¿Y no crees que venga a buscarte?"

-"Quién sabe –bajó la cabeza y arrancó un poco de pasto-, ¿tú que opinas, Arisa-chan?"

La yegua resopló, poniendo cara seria mientras seguía mascando su comida.

-"Yo en tu lugar –se detuvo para poder tragar-, sería cuidadosa. La próxima vez que la veas podría ser la última."

Nanoha iba a decir algo cuando vio cómo Vita tiraba al suelo a su amiga de un sólo cabezazo. La pequeña búfala sopló varias veces, como si estuviera riendo.

-"¡¿Cuál es tu problema?" –relinchó enojada Arisa.

La potra se puso de pie rápidamente y bufó enojadísima, dispuesta a regresarle el golpe. Vita tan sólo dio un salto, apoyando sus cuatro patas contra el suelo y bajando la cabeza, dejando a la vista sus dos blancos cuernos.

-"¡Arisa-chan, Vita-chan! –gritó Nanoha- ¡Bee!"

El cordero lanzó un chillido al verse forzada a pararse sobre sus cuartos traseros, por lo que de inmediato, cayó de espaldas sobre la hierba; desde allí observó cómo las otras dos competían cabeza contra cabeza. Suspiró, ¿por qué no podían esperar a que ella se alejara para comenzar sus peleas?

Nanoha se puso de pie y se marchó de ahí, suponiendo que tarde o temprano, la derribada llegaría a ser ella.

" – " – "

Estiró su cuerpo lo más que pudo, soltando un gemido de placer. Se agachó y cogió un poco del líquido cristalino, echándoselo sobre la cara. Sonrió. Qué sensación más refrescante…

Cruzó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y se quedó quieta unos minutos, observando su reflejo en el agua. Posó sus dedos en la superficie cristalina, intentando delinear su propia figura.

Cerró los ojos.

-"Cuánta tranquilidad…" –su voz fue un susurro aterciopelado.

A pocos pasos de ahí se hallaba una interminable red de seguridad que dividía ambos parajes, mas su ensimismamiento no le había permitido reparar en ello. Sin embargo, la criatura del otro lado, sí lo había notado.

Se acercó un poco temerosa, como estaba en su naturaleza, y se quedó allí oculta tras los arbustos, de frente a la barrera metálica que la separaba del río y de la persona agachada a un lado suyo.

Sus pupilas recorrieron con curiosidad a la persona del otro lado, un carnívoro sin duda. En su forma humana, por supuesto. Y pese a ello, su apariencia no era para nada escalofriante, sino todo lo contrario.

_Era preciosa._

Se asomó con cuidado por el agujero forzado en la red, pisando con duda el territorio que le estaba prohibido, y volteando, con inquietud, hacia todos lados. No fuera que un depredador saliera y la tomara desprevenida.

Luego oyó un suspiro, tal vez algunas breves palabras que no pudo distinguir. Se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar parada del lado opuesto del riachuelo. Al instante, los ojos borgoñas se abrieron, vislumbrando la otra silueta reflejada en el agua.

Se puso de pie. Por segunda vez, Nanoha sintió su cuerpo temblar bajo esa mirada rojiza. Digna de una gran cazadora.

La joven alargó una mano y el cordero reaccionó dando un paso atrás; entonces, una sonrisa algo cansada se dibujó en los labios de la muchacha.

-"¿Vas a decirme que así también doy miedo, Nanoha?" –rió entre dientes.

El cordero alzó las orejas al reconocer aquella voz y comenzó a balar incomprensiblemente, tratando de hilar unas cuantas palabras, fallando por completo.

La joven se sentó en el pasto y llamó con un gesto de su mano al cordero, quien asintió torpemente y cruzó, saltando de roca en roca. Ya del otro lado, antes de acercarse, la vio alzar su palma, indicándole que se detuviera justo allí.

-"¿F-Fate?"

-"Ahí está bien –susurró-, si te acercas más, podría atacarte."

Nanoha asintió, sintiendo una especie de espasmo revolver sus entrañas en ligero miedo. Se sentó y observó a la muchacha con cuidado, sus facciones seguían siendo finas, pero ya no daban ese aire de ferocidad temible.

Tenía cabellos largos y dorados que caían detrás de sus hombros, tal y como lo fuera su pelaje; su piel era totalmente blanca. Delicadas manos, piernas delgadas pero ágiles y fuertes. Y sus ojos.

_Eran ojos color sangre._

-"¿Te sorprende? –la pregunta la sacó de sus cavilaciones- Por lo general, la gente cuando me ve así no cree que sea un lobo."

-"No pareces uno –intervino-, es que no te ves…"

-"¿Aterradora?"

-"Exacto –Fate rió-. ¿Y qué haces aquí?"

-"Buscando la comida."

-"¿E-En serio?" –tartamudeó.

-"¡Nanoha! –exclamó- Estoy bromeando, te vas a quedar más pálida de lo que ya estás" –rió fuertemente.

-"¡Pues deja hacer eso! ¡Bee! –movió su naricita con enfado- Mou, no olvides que tengo cuernos."

-"Pequeños cuernos –corrigió-, ¿es eso una amenaza, Nanoha Takamachi?" –alzó el ceño divertida.

La aludida resopló, un poco molesta y giró el rostro. De repente sintió una cálida mano posarse en su cabeza, dándole una suave palmadita; regresó la vista para encontrarse con una simpática sonrisa de parte de su amiga lupina.

-"No soy un perro" –murmuró, no sintiéndose molesta en absoluto por el agradable gesto.

-"Lo sé, y si lo fueras, serías familia cercana" –añadió entre risas.

Nanoha parpadeó, sonrió también y se colocó de pie para acercarse más a la rubia, hasta quedar pegada al lado suyo. Aunque a primeras instancias esto incomodó un poco a Fate, decidió no decir nada.

No quería hacer sentir mal a su nueva amiga.

Un silencio se instaló entre ambas, uno el cual Nanoha aprovechó para ver de nuevo a su amiga. El uniforme de Colmillo Brillante estaba constituido por una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro de botones con un moño rojo al frente, adornando el dobladillo del cuello, y una falda de pliegues color negra.

Esta última tenía delineado el borde inferior con dos delgadas líneas que rodeaban por completo la prenda. Por último, unos zapatos oscuros terminaban de complementar el atuendo.

-"¿Cómo sigue tu pata?" –soltó de repente.

-"Oh… está bien, sólo fueron unos rasguños –enfatizó sus palabras mientras jalaba hacia abajo una de sus caídas calcetas negras, mostrándole un tobillo ligeramente rojo-, ¿ves? Nada grave."

-"¿Segura?"

-"Segura –rió, acomodándose el calcetín-, te preocupas por nada. ¿Olvidas quién soy?"

Nanoha quiso reír en ese momento, pero la simple pregunta hizo que tanto Fate como ella se sintieran un poco extrañas. El cordero sabía que había ido allí mismo por su propia voluntad, y aún así, no podía deshacerse del miedo que revoloteaba dentro de su estómago.

Por supuesto qué sabía quién era. Un lobo. _Fate era un lobo._

Uno más grande que ella y con colmillos que podían destazar su carne en cosa de milisegundos. Tembló involuntariamente. Eso no había ayudado en absoluto…

-"¿Sabes? No tienes qué hacer esto –la cabecita se blanca se alzó para verla-. Es normal, que me tengas miedo y eso –rió un poco-; qué digo, esto no es para nada normal."

-"¿Porque soy un cordero?"

Fate asintió.

-"Pero, um… dijiste que…"

-"Yo digo muchas cosas, Nanoha –la interrumpió-, pero también siento algunas otras. Ahora mismo, hago uso de mi autocontrol para no trasformarme y comerte."

-"¡Y lo estás haciendo muy bien!" –la animó.

-"No –negó con la cabeza, despacio-, es porque acabo de almorzar. Como estoy llena no me siento hambrienta, así que aunque quisiera no podría tener otro bocado."

-"Oh… es eso…"

Las pupilas azules se desviaron hasta centrar su atención en el pequeño riachuelo -justo donde la mirada de Fate estaba-, perdiéndose en sus movimientos y en el ruido hipnotizante que empezaba a relajar sus sentidos.

-"No hay problema…"

La rubia la volteó a ver, un poco de sorpresa reflejada en sus facciones. El cordero le dedicó una amable sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo el viento jugar con su pelaje.

-"No hay problema –repitió-, siempre puedo correr."

-"¿Eso crees? –alzó una ceja, divertida- Soy la más rápida de mi especie."

-"Y yo la mejor saltadora –abrió un ojo-, puedo perderte en la primera pendiente que se me cruce en el camino."

-"¿De verás? –rió- Para ser tan pequeña, eres una corderita muy confianzuda."

-"Y tú muy presumida, ¡bee! –sacó la lengua- Además, te llevo una pata de ventaja, nyahaha."

La mirada borgoña se ablandó, olvidando por unos segundos que la criatura a su lado pertenecía a su cadena alimenticia. Levantó una mano y acarició su cabecilla, por segunda vez, provocando unas cuantas risitas más por parte de Nanoha mientras la colita corta y esponjada se movía alegremente.

-"Eres sólo una cordera mimada" –expresó con dulzura, haciendo que su burla perdiera efecto.

-"¿Y? –contestó juguetonamente- No veo que te moleste, nyahaha."

-"¿Quieres ver al lobo feroz enojado, entonces?" –alzó los brazos y dobló sus dedos como si fueran garras.

-"Puedo vencerte –sacó la lengua-, ¡no te tengo miedo!" –se paró de un salto sobre sus cuatro pezuñas.

-"¡Vaya que eres atrevida!"

-"¡E-Espera! ¡Basta!"

Nanoha comenzó a balar una y otra vez, cayendo de espaldas contra el pasto y moviendo sus patas de un lado para otro, intentando quitarse a la rubia y su ataque de cosquillas de encima.

-"¿Puedo vencerte? Yo no me la creo, ¿eh?"

-"¡F-Fate! –cachó con su boca una de sus manos- ¡Démjame ir!" –habló como pudo.

-"Jajaja, está bien. Pero suelta mi mano –frunció el ceño, fingiendo enojo-, me estás babeando."

El animalito hizo lo pedido, sentándose después sobre sus cuartos traseros y observando a su amiga limpiarse discretamente con su falda.

-"No tengo rabia, ¿sabes?" –rió el cordero.

-"Prefiero no averiguarlo" –sonrió de lado.

Nanoha ladeó la cabeza, observando detalladamente cada rasgo del rostro de la rubia. En definitiva, tuviera la forma que tuviera, Fate era hermosa y elegante, y por supuesto, _peligrosa_.

A pesar de este último pormenor –si es que en su actual posición podía darse el lujo de llamarlo así-, se sentía ligeramente atraída a su gentileza. Todo lo que le habían enseñado en sus clases era tan, tan… tan distinto.

Por sus maestros había aprendido que los carnívoros eran criaturas feroces, y aunque no fuesen grandes, podían ser muy letales. Comían y destazaban carne, tenían enormes y filosas garras así como aterradores colmillos.

Los había visto una y otra vez en sus libros, en los videos que ponían en clase o escuchado en las escalofriantes historias que sus profesores solían relatar.

Pero Fate no era así. No podía relacionarla con nada de eso.

Claro que, cuando se ponía en plan de atacarla, sí que era aterradora…

Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de atormentarse a sí misma o acabaría acobardándose y saldría corriendo de allí. Y no quería eso.

-"¿Por qué has venido?"

Los ojos azules la miraron de inmediato, las orejas blancas se doblaron un poco, preguntándose por qué aquel tono frío y distante no le agradaba en absoluto. Tuvo las ganas de ponerse de pie y alejarse un poco, pero decidió resistir.

-"Yo… bajé hasta aquí por accidente –desvió la vista al riachuelo-. Te vi desde el otro lado."

-"Lo sé."

-"¿Lo sabes?" –parpadeó confundida.

-"Pude captar tu olor desde aquí" –un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

-"Oh… um –se revolvió un poco incómoda-. ¿Por qué estabas aquí?"

-"Nada en especial, sólo que una leona gruñona me arruinó el apetito, así que vine a desahogar mis penas aquí –rió entre dientes-. ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! Bueno, excepto lo de las penas…"

-"De seguro le dijiste algo para que te riñera."

-"¡Oye! –exclamó, volteando a verla- ¿Por qué todo mundo insinúa que yo soy la que comienza las peleas?"

-"¿Porque sí lo eres?" –rió entre balidos, colocando sus 'manos' para cubrir su hocico.

-"Vaya… ya ni los corderos me respetan."

-"Mou, ¡puedo oírte perfectamente!"

-"¿Y qué harás al respecto, pequeña cosita esponjada?" –se burló, tratando de aguantar la risa.

Nanoha resopló y se arrojó contra la rubia, haciendo que esta última cayera contra el pasto mientras sus brazos sostenían a un cordero que no dejaba de retorcerse, buscando mordisquear el flequillo de su cabello.

-"¡Basta!" –gritó mientras reía.

-"¡No soy una pequeña cosita esponjada! ¡BEE!"

Las risas salieron al aire mientras seguían en su disputa, Fate no podía creer lo bien que la estaba pasando con su nueva amiga, ¡y sólo se conocían desde hacía dos días!

-"¡Basta!"

Volvió a decir, tratando de quitarse a Nanoha de encima. De pronto, un viento fuerte sopló en dirección de ambas, los ojos de Fate se dilataron al instante en que el aire intensificó y llevó hasta su nariz el delicioso olor del cordero encima suyo.

-"¡BASTA!"

El súbito cambio en el tono de su voz espantó a Nanoha, quien de repente sintió como era apartada de un empujón. Apenas caer contra el pastizal alzó la cabeza para ver a su amiga, preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado.

Fate se sentó lentamente, la cabeza baja y los cabellos dorados cayendo al frente, cubriendo su rostro. El elegante uniforme oscuro sutilmente arrugado. Nanoha lanzó un balido, parecido a un leve sollozo, pero ninguna respuesta vino.

Observó los puños de la rubia estrujar el pasto bajo ellos al tiempo que su cuerpo empezaba a tiritar ligeramente. Una de sus pezuñas se atrevió a dar un paso al frente, haciendo el típico ruido de cuando alguien aplasta la hierba.

Y al sólo sonido, la voz de Fate reaccionó.

-"Vete."

-"¿F-Fate? ¿Estás bien?" –dio otro paso.

-"¡VETE!" –rugió esta vez, el timbre de su voz volviéndose grueso.

El cordero se congeló de inmediato, reconociendo aquel gruñido como el mismo que había escuchado el día anterior, cuando la lobezna la había perseguido.

Nanoha detuvo sus avances y se dirigió hacia el pequeño río, brincando hacia la primera roca. Volteó a ver a Fate, esperando algo que le dijese que aún podía quedarse.

-"Vete por favor… -escuchó el susurró inestable de su amiga-. Si no lo haces ahora, iré tras de ti. No como Fate, sino como el lobo que soy."

Tragó saliva y agachó las orejas. Se alejó cada vez más, hasta pasar por el agujero y regresar a sus propias y seguras tierras. La dejó atrás.

Una comezón se apoderó de sus ojos azules, sintiéndose terriblemente mal de que la bonita conversación que habían entablado terminase así. Era su culpa, sabía que la estaba forzando a hacer algo que ningún lobo pestañearía en considerar.

Ninguno, excepto Fate.

Sopló un poco, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de oír el sonido de un sollozo suyo. ¿Qué había sido eso? Tristeza. Estaba triste porque parecía que había sido rechazada.

¿Pero no era ésa la mejor noticia para un cordero? ¿Ser rechazado por un lobo?

Terminó de subir por la pendiente y se quedó allí, unos segundos, en la cima, mirando a lo lejos cómo Fate Testarossa se ponía finalmente de pie y daba media vuelta. Probablemente decidida a regresar al lugar al que pertenecía.

Cerró los ojos y optó por hacer lo mismo.

No viendo que, a espaldas de su vista, Fate alzaba una mano y entrecerraba sus ojos, admirando su palma con una mezcla de ira y decepción.

Contemplando su blanca piel y los delgados hilillos de sangre que ella misma se había provocado momentos atrás al clavarse las uñas y reprimir sus deseos; el líquido carmesí escurriendo entre sus dedos. La otra mano que descansaba flácida al lado suyo, tampoco había dejado de gotear.

Salpicando apenas el verde pasto bajo sus pies.

Volvió a apretujar sus puños, presionando sus dientes fuertemente al mismo tiempo y dejando salir apenas un leve gruñido; algo que traducido al lenguaje normal significaba:

"_Estúpido cordero."_

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno, finalmente con esto creo que podemos ir ubicando qué lugar ocupa cada quien. Recuerdo, aunque creo que esto innecesario, que por más que haya agrado de por medio, el instinto primordial es muy fuerte.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, cualquier crítica o comentario es bien recibido.

Sin más, les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo :)

Kida Luna.


	4. Respuesta inesperada

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo III_

_R__espuesta inesperada_

9:00 a.m., Historia y Naturaleza de los depredadores.

Una varita de madera fue golpeada contra el pintarrón blanco, haciéndose escuchar apenas. Seguido de eso, una mano sujetó y corrió un cordón que pendía de la orilla superior del objeto rectangular, revelando una especie de cartel enorme y muy vistoso.

-"¿Qué podemos apreciar aquí?" –preguntó el maestro a sus alumnos, acomodándose sus anteojos.

Uno de los estudiantes alzó la mano, poniéndose de pie.

-"Herbívoros, profesor, um… –ladeó la cabeza y estudió las imágenes en conjunto-… y distintos tipos de carnívoros."

-"Bien, bien –el alumno tomó asiento-. Pero quiero presten mucha atención."

La varita se movió hacia la imagen de un leopardo que perseguía a una gacela, explicando cómo la velocidad y la astucia del último, podía fácilmente burlar al primero con certeros saltos.

Después, se elevó hacia la pintura de un león persiguiendo un búfalo, señalando que los primeros puntos de ataque del felino serían inmovilizar las patas traseras para posteriormente aferrarse al cuello del bovino y asfixiarlo.

En este punto, un bufido de molestia sobresalió en el salón.

_**¡THUMP!**_

Alguien se levantó de golpe, azotando las manos sobre su pupitre y mirando con profunda ira al profesor.

-"¿Sucede algo, señorita Vita?"

-"¡Claro que sucede algo! –rugió ferozmente la pelirroja- ¡A esa cosa la puedo aplastar en menos de dos segundos con mis poderosos cuernos!" –gritó, sacudiendo su cabeza a los lados para enfatizar lo dicho.

-"¿Y qué le hace pensar que podrá deshacerse usted sola de una manada entera? –el maestro frunció el ceño- Si va a seguir interrumpiendo mi clase por…"

-"¡Yo también tendré una manada para enfrentarlos! ¡Hay que verlo! –exclamó de nuevo, cortando el sermón del mayor- ¡Y me vale lo que usted piense!"

-"¡Vita-chan!" –llamó Nanoha, quien estaba sentada a su lado, intentando hacerla calmarse.

-"¡Pues no le valdrá lo mismo cuando su orgullo la convierta en la comida familiar!"

-"Ya lo veremos" –bufó.

-"¿Puedo continuar?"

-"Haga lo que quiera, profesor Scrya, me da igual" –respondió regresando a su lugar.

El rubio agarró la varita por ambos lados, apretándola fuertemente para después suspirar. Por esta clase de actitud altanera, era que después los alumnos desaparecían misteriosamente de la faz de Midchilda.

-"Vita-chan –susurró Nanoha-, ¿otra vez con lo mismo?"

-"¡Es que no lo soporto! –le respondió en el mismo tono- ¿Qué se cree, que un par de bolsas con dientes van a venir a derrotarme? ¡Ja! Ya quiero verlo."

La castaña tan sólo rió nerviosa y alzó los hombros, dedicándose a poner atención al resto de su clase. Entonces, vio la varita del profesor trasladarse hacia una imagen que no le agradó en absoluto.

Y mucho menos, le agradarían las palabras que fuese a decir…

-"Este –apuntó a la criatura en el cartel- es un lobo –varios en la clase suspiraron con miedo-, una de las criaturas más peligrosas, traicioneras y astutas que espero, ninguno de ustedes tenga la oportunidad de conocer."

Nanoha tembló en su asiento.

-"Pariente cercano del zorro, y todos sabemos que los zorros tampoco tienen una buena reputación –la mayoría rió junto al maestro-. Pero en serio, son adaptables a las montañas, al campo, a la nieve, a muchos tipos de terrenos. Y si se fijan en bien en los colmillos de su boca…" –el palillo encerró en un círculo imaginario la mandíbula del negro animal.

Los ojos azules se cerraron, recordando haber visto tres o cuatro veces los colmillos blancos y brillantes de Fate.

-"…podrán ver que están perfectamente diseñados para agarrar, aplastar y desollar. Tienen un buen olfato y oído, ni que decir de la visión nocturna. Así que si yo fuera ustedes, no me acercaría a ellos."

El timbre del receso sonó y el profesor Yuuno Scrya se retiró del salón, despidiéndose de todos los alumnos.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a salir mientras Nanoha se quedaba petrificada en su lugar, no apartando la vista todavía de la imagen del lobo negro con las fauces abiertas. Entonces, una mano en su hombro la sacó de su ensoñación.

-"¿Nanoha-chan?"

La dulce voz de Suzuka la trajo a la realidad.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Um –asintió rápida-, ¿quieren que vayamos a comer?" –eludió la conversación.

Arisa y Vita asintieron, observando cómo la castaña se ponía de pie y agarraba sus cosas. Nanoha salió de allí, dos de sus amigas caminando delante mientras la pelirroja comenzaba a quejarse de lo mal de la cabeza que estaba su profesor.

A su lado, dos ojos azules la miraban con preocupación, así que la castaña sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió a su compañera Tsukimura, volviéndole a confirmar que todo estaba bien.

Aunque esto fuera mentira.

" – " – "

-"¡Fate! ¡Fate, mira esto!"

La lobezna volteó sin ganas a ver a un compañero suyo, quien se aproximaba hacia ella corriendo entre brincos, la cola y las orejas en alto. Cuando se detuvo, Fate casi chilló de horror al ver lo que soltaba de su enorme hocico.

-"¡Atrapé un ciervo!" –gritó emocionado.

El lobo negro a su lado le sonrió, con sus largos colmillos de fuera, ligeramente más grandes que los de ella. Chrono Harlaown bajó el hocico y arrancó una pata, comenzando a masticarla.

-"¿Qué? –preguntó con la boca llena- ¿No vas a comer?"

La criatura dorada se relamió el hocico, salivando y asintiendo rápidamente para agarrar un pedazo. Dentro de poco, Arf se les unió a tomar el desayuno, platicando alegremente que había pasado con una buena nota su examen de hoy.

Fate tragó fuertemente el bocado en su garganta, ignorando los animados comentarios que su hermana y amigo intercambiaban. Entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia la hierba, donde el cuerpo inerte y los restos de un joven ciervo descansaban.

Y por primera vez en toda su lobuna vida, sintió una punzada de culpa. Imaginando que ese de allí abajo, pudo ser un blanco cordero.

A pesar de eso… ella continuó comiendo.

" – " – "

Las instalaciones de Casco Resistente eran realmente gigantescas, de un alto que ni siquiera el cuello de las jirafas lograba alcanzar, y de un ancho tan vasto que ni los elefantes podían siquiera llenar.

Astas de marfil empotradas, fuentes hechas de bella pedrería, arcos dorados que surcaban las bóvedas albas. Pinturas de cuando en cuando adornando los pasillos que hablaban de célebres personajes, como el astuto ratón engañando al gato, el conejo venciendo al zorro o bien, el cisne que volaba a lo alto, lejos de las quijadas del lagarto.

Pisos encerados y níveos, reluciendo como el más fino diamante, las paredes pintadas sutilmente de blanco con toques de rosas pasteles. Y el agradable olor de la pradera inundando cada rincón del acogedor lugar.

-"No puedo creer que tenga clases extras hoy…" –se lamentó la ahora rubia, echando un resoplido por su boca como típica señal de los caballos.

-"¿Sabes? –opinó después de beber de su caja de leche- No habrías de tomarlas si hubieras saltado todas las vallas, como yo" –profirió con presunción.

-"Oh, ya cállate Vita. ¡No puedo creerlo! –se levantó de golpe- ¡Mis patas son más largas que las tuyas!"

-"Pero las mías son más fuertes, Arisa, ¡duh!" –se rió, tratando de no escupir su bebida.

La rubia lanzó otro suspiro de lamento y se volvió a sentar, ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos. Se hallaban en el comedor, tomando el desayuno en una de las tantas mesas hechas de roble rojo que se encontraban dispuestas allí.

Nanoha tan sólo negó con la cabeza, dedicándose a morder un poco de la lechuga que tenía en su plato, con aburrimiento.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

Los ojos azules se desviaron hacia su izquierda, donde Suzuka la miraba con preocupación mientras daba una mordida a su manzana roja.

-"Um, sólo me preguntaba…"

La castaña bajó la mirada a su comida, no prestándole absoluta atención a ésta y tratando de formular sus palabras lo mejor posible.

-"¿Te preguntabas…?" –la animó a seguir.

-"¿Por qué todo lo que nos enseñan en clase… es tan distinto a como en realidad es?"

Ante esa pregunta, Vita volteó a verla con curiosidad, el popote de su cartón de leche todavía entre sus labios. Arisa tan sólo alzó la cabeza mientras Suzuka no entendía del todo el por qué de esa duda.

-"¿Te refieres a lo del león y el búfalo? –habló torpemente, masticando su pajilla en el proceso- ¡Es exacto lo que le dije a ese…!"

-"¡No, no! –negó rápidamente con las manos- Mou, Vita-chan, ¡yo no hablo de ti y tus problemas con los leones! –infló los cachetes- Es decir, ¿alguna vez has visto uno?"

-"Um… ¿no? –Nanoha le sonrió- ¡Pero no necesito verlos! ¡Son grandes gatos flojos y torpes que se creen la octava maravilla del mundo!" –bufó con enojo y se cruzó de brazos, sorbiendo sonoramente su bebida.

-"Sí, claro, tú no difieres mucho de ellos, ¿eh?" –la ojiverde levantó la cara.

-"¡Tú que sabes Arisa! A ti hasta un osito de felpa te gana."

-"No te golpeo sólo porque estoy en depresión."

Y con un sonoro golpe, la rubia dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo contra la mesa, lamentándose de tener que quedarse hasta más tarde en clases. Suzuka palpó ligeramente sus cabellos mientras giraba su manzana, para comenzar a comer del otro lado.

-"¿Es por tu amiga el lobo?" –inquirió la pelimorada.

-"Sí, bueno no, bueno sí, pero… ¡bee! –se sujetó la cabeza con desesperación-. Mou, ¿qué debo hacer?"

-"Fácil –respondió Vita, abandonando al fin su cajita vacía-. Dale un buen golpe con tus cuernos" –infló el pecho, orgullosa por su respuesta.

-"Sí, em, no me refería a eso…"

-"Bueno, estas cosas no se pueden evitar –Suzuka captó la atención de todas, incluyendo la de una Arisa en pena-. Si yo fuera un lobo, obviamente las vería a todas ustedes como mi almuerzo."

-"Bien, Suzuka, qué manera de animar Nanoha" –expresó la voz cansada de la rubia, siendo menguada por la madera en su rostro.

-"A lo que voy es que –jaló un pedazo de su fruta a su boca-, me imagino que en cierta forma, han de ser como nosotros. Yo no sé qué piense un coyote, o un lobo o un león…"

-"¡Yo sí sé!"

-"Tú sólo sabes lo que te conviene decir, Vita."

-"¿Qué no estabas deprimida, Arisa?"

-"Mmm" –mugió apenas.

-"El punto es que nosotras estamos aquí porque queremos aprender a sobrevivir, Nanoha-chan. Si tu amiga el lobo…"

-"Fate –interrumpió-, se llama Fate."

-"Bueno, si Fate –dejó su manzana sobre su plato- te agrada tanto, espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que tienes dos serios problemas: Uno, eres el platillo favorito de los lobos; y dos, sabes que si algún encargado de la escuela se entera que andas frecuentando el otro territorio, podrías tener serias trabas."

-"O peor aún –acotó Arisa, levantando la cabeza y enderezándose sobre su asiento-, si alguien de la otra facultad te ve, podrías acabar siendo el blanco de una clase de carnívoros ansiosos por comida y una buena nota en su cartilla."

La castaña tragó fuertemente un trozo de su lechuga y rió nerviosa, no queriendo imaginarse ser la A de un examen final en Colmillo Brillante.

Quiso replicar algo, mas en esos momentos la campana a clases sonó y todas tuvieron que retirarse a sus salones.

" – " – "

Ya era de tarde cuando Suzuka les dijo que se quedaría a acompañar a Arisa. Ambas asintieron y salieron a la pradera para disfrutar de su tiempo libre; estaban en sus formas animales en el momento en que Vita mugió entusiasmada.

Nanoha, volteando rápidamente y a modo de evitar que a la pelirroja le diera un ataque por dar cuernazos, quiso tranquilizarla tratando de sacarle plática.

Y viendo que esto sólo empeoraba la situación, maldito por lo bajo que Arisa no estuviera allí. ¡Ahora ella iba a ser el blanco de la chiflada de su amiga!

-"¿Sabes? –retrocedió dos pasos- Podríamos, em, ¿mirar las nubes pasar? Nyahaha…"

-"No lo creo –resopló-, ¡pero te daré 10 segundos de ventaja para que empieces a correr!"

-"¡Vita-chan!" –balbuceó.

-"Te quedan 7."

-"¡A mí no me gusta jugar a estas cosas!"

-"¡Faltan 4!"

-"¡E-Espera! ¡Bee!" –intentó detenerla.

-"¡UNO! ¡Arrancan!"

Y con un último balido desesperado, Nanoha se dedicó a correr lo más lejos posible de Vita, tratando de encontrar un refugio antes de tener que aguantar los cuernos de la pelirroja chocar contra los suyos más pequeños.

" – " – "

Retiró su pata del arbusto, ocasionando que la rama que tenía aprisionada rebotara hacia arriba y hacia abajo, debido a la pérdida de peso. Suspiró aburrida y trotó hacia otro par de matorrales, olfateando simplemente.

Oyó el crujir de una hoja y paró sus oídos, alerta, estudiando detrás de un árbol la figura de un conejo que rascaba su hocico mientras movía graciosamente sus bigotes.

Se relamió el hocico, y agazapando todo su cuerpo, se preparó para sorprenderlo.

-"Eres mío…" –susurró con una predadora sonrisa.

Así que se apoyó firme sobre sus patas, dispuesta a lanzarse al ataque.

-"¡CUIDADO!"

-"¡¿Qué rayos?"

_**¡THUMP!  
**_

_¡BEEEE! ¡AUUUU!_

Y realmente lo hubiera cazado, de no ser por el tremendo choque y ruido que espantó su comida...

-"Auch, eso dolió… ¿estás bien?"

-"¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡¿Qué si estoy bien?" –gritó histérica.

El aroma a carne inundó pronto sus sentidos, y resentida como estaba por haber perdido su bocado, se abalanzó contra lo que sea que le estuviese hablando.

Le azotó contra el pastizal, con sus dos enormes patas delanteras manteniéndola fija, sin escapatoria. Y dejó caer su cabeza apenas centímetros aparte de la de su víctima, abriendo sus mandíbulas con ira mientras gruñía y sus dientes temblaban, sin quedarse quietos.

-"¡VOY A ARRANCARTE LA…!"

Y se detuvo. Prestando al fin atención a la criatura que tenía debajo de sus garras y que no paraba de tiritar de miedo, abriendo la boca para decir algo pero demasiado asustada como para siquiera lograrlo.

_Oh, diablos…_

-"¿Nanoha?"

Fate tragó saliva y se hizo a un lado, dejando que el cordero se pusiera de pie rápidamente y a unos cuantos pasos a salvo. Agachó las orejas y rió nerviosa, pasando una de sus patas delanteras por su rostro.

-"Em, eso de voy a arrancarte la –decidió no terminar la frase-, em, era en sentido figurado –separó dos de sus dedos lupinos negros para poder verla a través de su pata-, jeje."

-"A-Ah, s-sí" –tartamudeó, temblando todavía.

Lanzó un gruñido al aire.

-"No debiste hacer eso, como sea –frunció el ceño, sentándose-. Dejaste ir mi comida…" –aulló en pena.

-"¿Tu comida? ¿Quieres decir…?"

-"¡Nanoha! No me mires así –se echó en el suelo, resignada-, tú fuiste la que vino a tirarme de un golpe al suelo, sino fuera porque te reconocí a tiempo no estarías aquí para contarlo."

-"Perdón…"

La voz triste y débil de su amiga hizo que enfocase su vista en ella, observando sus pupilas azules mirando hacia abajo. Fate rodó los ojos, enojada consigo misma por haberla hecho sentir mal.

-"Vamos –llamó-, no pongas esa cara. ¡Nanoha!" –ladró fuertemente.

El cordero la miró por largo rato, sin decir nada, para después suspirar y dar la media vuelta, comenzando a alejarse.

La lobezna alzó las orejas de inmediato y se paró para correr y bloquearle el camino al bovino. Nanoha tan sólo levantó la mirada para encontrarse con esos profundos ojos rojos.

-"No te pongas así conmigo –le dijo, intentando sonar ofendida-. En serio, lamento haberte asustado."

-"No quise golpearte –murmuró, desviando la mirada-, ¿puedes moverte? De verás ya no quiero estar aquí."

-"¡Nanoha! –chilló de nuevo- Deja de decir esas cosas, ¿realmente ya no quieres estar conmigo?" –su voz sonó dolida.

-"Pues, soy un cordero…"

-"¡Ya sé que eres un maldito y estúpido cordero! –gruñó alto- ¡Y qué con eso!"

_Auch._

Los ojos azules se dirigieron hacia ella, llenos de rabia y frustración. El cordero dio un paso al frente y le empujó a un lado con un cabezazo, apenas fuerte, y continuó caminando.

Fate se dio la vuelta y reprimiendo un rugido, aplastó de un pisotón las hojas muertas del piso.

-"¡No puedes culparme por algo así!" –exclamó con vigor, tratando de que su reclamo llegase a los oídos de la otra.

-"¡Ya sé! –respondió desesperada, volteándose a verla- ¡Ya sé que soy un estúpido cordero, así es como me ves y así es como siempre me verás!" –baló, cerrando sus ojos para evitar las ganas de llorar.

-"¿Pero qué demo…? –susurró para sí misma, sacudiendo después la cabeza- ¡De dónde sacaste esa absurda idea! ¡Nanoha, Nanoha vuelve acá! ¡No me des la espalda!"

Y pronto comenzó a correr, persiguiendo al cordero que no se detenía ante sus llamados. Acabaron cerca de una pendiente, una que Nanoha bajó sin problema alguno; las patas grandes y negras del lobo se deslizaron por la superficie escarpada y rocosa, sintiendo de vez en cuando la falta de equilibrio.

Finalmente, en uno de sus torpes saltos, Fate rompió en dos la piedra que había usado como soporte y resbaló por el fango de la cuesta, rodando hasta caer con un sordo golpe contra la tierra seca de abajo.

Se paró lentamente, soltando un aullido de dolor. Una rama crujió y sus orejas se revolotearon, buscando de dónde había surgido el sonido. Sus pupilas escarlatas le observaron con pena.

-"¿Ves? Es por estas cosas que no debes salir corriendo cuando un animal te habla" –rió con cansancio.

Nanoha la miró, pero no hizo ningún intento por acercarse. Viendo esto, la lobezna decidió caminar hasta ella, cojeando con pasos aturdidos y descoordinados.

El cordero movió una pata hacia atrás.

-"No lo hagas –aulló bajito-, no lo hagas, Nanoha, ¿tanto miedo me tienes?"

-"Fate… –dijo por fin, deteniendo sus movimientos-… ¿realmente crees que soy un estúpido cordero?"

La lupina se quedó quieta, a medio camino, contemplando los ojos azules que la veían con dolor y angustia. Y sin decir nada, continuó marchando, hasta quedar justo enfrente del pequeño animal.

Bajó la mirada avergonzada por lo que había dicho, y se permitió tomar asiento para calmar el latigazo en su cuerpo. Se relamió el hocico, pensando en que no había podido evitar actuar de esa manera.

Sonrió un poco, con algo de tristeza, y la miró directo a los ojos.

-"Sí, realmente creo que eres un estúpido cordero…"

Nanoha se mordió los labios, apartó la cara y dio media vuelta, otra vez, dispuesta a alejarse de ese lugar y del lobo dorado que decía ser su amiga.

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno, he aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia, probablemente no lo que esperaban pero aún queda mucho por leer, así que no se desanimen :)

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que prestan de su tiempo para leer esta historia. Espero no decepcionarlos.

Saludos y que estén pasando un bonito día o noche.

Kida Luna.


	5. Una terrible duda

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo IV_

_Una t__errible duda_

-"Sí, realmente creo que eres un estúpido cordero…"

Nanoha se mordió los labios, apartó la cara y dio media vuelta, otra vez, dispuesta a alejarse de ese lugar y del lobo dorado que decía ser su amiga.

Bajó la cabeza y avanzó desganada, hasta que chocó contra alguien más. La sombra más alta, del lobo que ahora se encontraba frente a ella, cubrió los rayos de sol que se filtraban en su campo de visión, obligándola a levantar la mirada.

-"¿Pero sabes qué? –la voz pareció un tierno arrullo- También pienso que eres una cosita pequeña y esponjada."

Acercó su hocico al rostro blanco del cordero y le lanzó un soplido, haciendo que el bovino sacudiera su cabeza súbitamente.

-"¡Bee! –se quejó- ¡Ya déjame irme!"

-"Nanohaaaa –cantó juguetona-, está bien. Si quieres irte, hazlo… si puedes."

La lobezna sonrió de lado y se inclinó hacia delante, acercando sus patas delanteras hacia la otra criaturita mientras mantenía la cola dorada en alto, en una típica pose de juego canino.

-"¡Y voy a hacerlo!" –la miró enfadada por su actitud despreocupada, olvidando tan fácil las cosas que le había dicho.

-"Estoy esperando."

-"¡Mou! ¡Tú! –contuvo un balido fuerte de desesperación- ¡Pues yo también pienso que eres un estúpido lobo con pulgas!" –agregó, observando las manchas de lodo que la otra tenía encima.

-"Eww –hizo una cara de asco, dejando caer una de sus orejas de lado-, para que sepas cosita blanca, soy muy sensible con mi pelaje, ¡además de que lo cuido bastante!" –ladró con exageración, buscando provocar alguna risa en su amiga.

Obteniendo, a cambio, un ceño pronunciado.

Nanoha tan sólo bufó, dejando salir un poco de aire por su naricita rosa y pasando de largo a la lupina, quien no había abandonado su posición en el suelo y la miraba con ojos sorprendidos por atreverse a ignorarla.

Continuó adelante, sus pezuñas hundiéndose en el fango ligeramente mientras bajaba la cabeza, sintiendo que sus ojos azules expresaban a la perfección la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos.

Y que se volvió peor, cuando no escuchó ninguna pisada detrás de ella.

-"¿Nanoha? –llamó desde su lugar- ¿Quieres voltear, por favor?"

La aludida se detuvo, negándose a realizar lo pedido y cerrando sus párpados con fuerza, preguntándose por qué simplemente no dejaba de hacerle caso a una de las criaturas más peligrosas de toda Midchilda.

-"Na-no-haaaa, ¡beeee! –intentó imitar pobremente su balido- ¡Vooolteeeaaaa!"

Hizo una mueca de disgusto en su rostro al retomar el paso, sintiéndose burlada por su manera de ser o hablar (en casos, baaaalaaaar las palabras), por lo que sus pisotones en la tierra húmeda se volvieron más fuertes, manifestando su enojo.

-"¡Nanoha! ¡Nanoha! ¡Nanoha! –empezó a ladrar frenéticamente, no ocultando la diversión en el tono de sus palabras, ignorante de la expresión molesta de la criatura a quien llamaba- ¡Hey, pequeño almuerzo, voltea! ¡Por favoooorrr!"

¿Pequeño almuerzo? ¡Pero qué insolente y atrevida!

-"¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

-"¡BEEEEE! –exclamó fuertemente, tapando sus oídos para protegerlos de ese horrendo chillido- ¡FATE! ¡CÁLLATE!"

-"¿Vas a voltear?" –ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo.

-"¡Mou, bien! –dio la media vuelta de un salto, soplando con renuencia- ¡Por última vez, deja tus…!"

_**¡PLAF!**_

-"…"

Las palabras fueron cortadas abruptamente cuando una bola de lodo se estrelló de lleno en su cara. Nanoha se quedó callada, congelada en su sitio a punto de hervir cual tetera en el fuego.

Fate, por su parte, se dejó caer boca arriba en el barro para comenzar a reírse frenéticamente, meciéndose un poco a los lados y emitiendo uno que otro gruñido de diversión de cuando en cuando.

Hasta que una sombra en su rostro le tapó la luz del sol. Una sombra blanca con café, cuyos intentos por limpiarse habían embarrado más el pelaje, y unos ojos azules fruncidos detrás de esa singular mascarilla.

-"Hola" –rió la lobezna.

La mueca de disgusto se acentuó y entonces, Nanoha se quitó de enfrente suyo para pararse a su lado. Hundió sus pezuñas delanteras lo más que pudo en la tierra maciza y apoyándose sobre sus cuartos traseros…

-"¿Nanoha? –preguntó, alzando la cabeza- ¡Nano…!"

_**¡THUMP!**_

…dejó caer sus cascos delanteros sucios sobre la panza del lobo dorado.

_¡AUUUU!_

La lupina chilló al instante, haciendo girar su cola en el aire mientras sentía cómo el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Dejó caer su cabeza y se volteó hacia la derecha, quedando frente al cordero.

-"¿Sabes? –habló con la voz constreñida- No tenías… owi, que hacer eso…" –aulló, posando sus patas negras sobre su estómago.

Nanoha bufó y le desvió la cara, apartándose un poco.

-"¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?"

-"Lo más lejos posible de ti, glotona" –respondió malhumorada.

-"¿Glotona? –murmuró, acostándose sobre su estómago- ¡Nanohaaaaa! ¡No puedes estar enojada por siempre!"

El cordero le dio la espalda, así que antes de que diera más de dos pasos, Fate se levantó rápidamente y le saltó encima, derribándola al lodo mientras un balido asustado hacía zumbar sus caninos oídos.

-"¡DEJA DE HACER ESO! ¡BEEEEE!" –la empujó a un lado con sus patitas blancas.

-"Te advertí que no me dieras la espalda" –se sentó y sacó la lengua.

-"¡Me ensuciaste! –gritó horrorizada, mirando el pelaje de su lomo y abdomen enmarañado- ¡Me ensuciaste! ¡Tú! ¡Tú!"

-"¿Yo qué?"

-"¡Tú esquizofrénica y sucia canina!"

-"¡Hey! –frunció el ceño- No soy sucia, además, un poco de barro –pasó una de sus garras en el suelo y lo untó en las mejillas del cordero, haciendo una raya en cada una-, no te hará daño. Dicen que es un buen facial."

-"¡Fate! –pasó sus pezuñas rabiosamente por sus cachetes- ¡Mou, por si no te has dado cuenta la suciedad se nota mucho en el blanco!"

-"Tranquilízate, tienes que admitir que fue divertido –Nanoha resopló-. Bueno, para mí lo fue, sirve para refrescarte un poco."

La lobezna se paró y empezó a caminar hacia tierra seca, seguida de cerca por su amiga la herbívora. Unos segundos después, lejos del fango, Fate sacudió todo su cuerpo, moviendo sus orejas graciosamente.

-"Ew –la más chica hizo una mueca entre el asco y la diversión-, realmente pareces un perro."

-"¡Eso no es cierto! –volteó a verla, gritando indignada- Yo no ando dando vueltas tras mi cola."

-"¿Segura?"

-"¡Nanoha!"

-"Tenía que verificar" –rió en voz baja.

Continuaron caminando otro rato, deteniéndose cerca de un pequeño charco de agua por petición de Nanoha, que quería lavarse un poco del lodo que traía encima.

-"¿Nanoha?"

-"¿Um?" –respondió, asomándose a la orilla.

-"¿Sigues enojada? Ya sabes… -desvió la vista y agachó las orejas-… por lo que dije antes…"

-"Nuh huh –negó, observando fijamente su reflejo en el agua para divisar las manchas que tenía-, sé que no fue en serio, es decir, ¿porque no lo fue, cierto?"

El cordero volteó hacia atrás para verla, haciendo que Fate negará velozmente con la cabeza, así que redirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia el charco.

-"Claro que no, estaba jugando –tomó asiento en el pasto-. Eres mi amiga, y ya sabes, agrégale todas esas cursilerías que se dicen en estos casos."

La carnívora terminó entre risas, siendo acompañada por el cordero.

-"¿No vas a limpiarte también?"

-"No –soltó de inmediato, restándole importancia al asunto-, estoy acostumbrada a ensuciarme seguido. Tú entiendes, correr por aquí –rodó los ojos-, correr por allá, etc., etc., etc…"

-"¡Ew!"

-"¡Nanoha! –infló las mejillas doradas- ¡Yo no te digo nada de tus constantes balidos!"

-"¡Soy un cordero! –rebatió al instante- ¡Obvio que tengo que dar balidos, bee!" –cantó mientras la volteaba a ver fugazmente, enfatizando lo anterior.

Fate tan sólo rió, otra vez, divertida ante el gracioso tono de voz que de vez en cuando le ganaba a su pequeña amiga.

-"No puedo hacer esto así" –suspiró y se inclinó un poco para atrás.

Los ojos rojos la miraron con curiosidad. Entonces, en unos cuantos segundos el pequeño y adorable cordero se convirtió en una chica, más o menos de su edad, imaginaba; el cabello largo y castaño atado en una coleta hacia la izquierda.

Nanoha bajó las manos a su falda y la sacudió un poco, notando que todo su atuendo estaba salpicado de lodo. Suspiró de nuevo y se agachó junto al charco de agua, empezando así a tomar un poco en sus manos y a tallarla en su ropa.

Fate se paró de su lugar, se acercó y se sentó a su lado, ladeando después la cabeza curiosa. La castaña tan sólo rió un poco ante la imagen tierna que representaba su compañera, con esa expresión en el rostro mientras parecía haber salido de un profundo pantano.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Nunca te había visto así."

-"Oh, bueno, hola entonces –dijo entre risillas-. Soy la cosita blanca a la que casi le arrancas la no sé qué, creo que prefiero no saber el resto de la oración."

-"Nooo –aulló-, ¡tú no eres una cosita blanca ya! Eres una cosa terrible con lodo encima."

-"¡Fate!" –regañó rápidamente.

La lupina mostró tan sólo la lengua, como si fuera una mueca de burla. Nanoha Takamachi decidió ignorarla y continuar con su tarea de recuperar una imagen presentable.

La mirada borgoña parpadeó, notando por primera vez el uniforme del Colegio Casco Resistente; a decir verdad, no tenía mucha diferencia con el suyo, el conjunto era de color canela, una camisa blanca debajo del chaleco y un lazo azul rey atado prolijamente en el cuello de este último, descansando fláccidamente sobre el pecho de la castaña.

A diferencia de su moño rojo, que era más chico y corto.

Y también estaban los calcetines, de un blanco –blanco mezclado con café, lo cual le provocó otra sesión de risillas al ver lo que su travesura había logrado- que terminaba resguardado por un par de zapatos negros.

Por último, la falda canela, que tenía en el lado izquierdo dos rayas verticales que resaltaban por su matiz café oscuro.

Era un bonito uniforme, pensó.

-"¡Oye!"

La lobezna se quejó y sacudió su cabeza al sentir un chapuzón de agua lloverle en la cara. Tosió, mostrando sus colmillos mientras cerraba los ojos.

-"¡No hagas eso!" –gruñó mosqueada.

-"¿No nos gusta mucho el agua, eh?" –se mofó.

-"Debería empujarte a ver si sabes nadar."

Fate hizo un mohín de disgusto mientras una de sus orejas caía doblada y su nariz negra se arrugaba. La castaña rió un poco, regresando a su labor de limpieza ya un poco más calmada.

Estar en su forma humana al tiempo de que su amiga se quedaba en su estado animal, le inspiraba cierta confianza en sí misma para quedarse allí.

Escuchó un pequeño gruñido y una nueva sacudida de cabeza, por lo que miró de reojo cómo la lupina agitaba levemente el pelaje de su rostro.

_Apuesto a que se vería bien con un collar encima_, pensó, sonriendo de medio lado, tal vez eso ayudaría a tener a Testarossa ligeramente más quieta.

El ruido de unas patas tocar la tierra acompañaba al del continuo recoger del agua junto con el pequeño chirrido que convenía el tallar la tela del uniforme. Por unos minutos ni ella ni Fate dijeron nada, esta última golpeteando ociosamente su cola contra la hierba.

-"¿Qué?" –preguntó, constatando el hecho de que en efecto, estaba siendo observada.

-"¿Um?"

La cabeza dorada no se molestó en levantarse del suelo, mirándola desde abajo.

-"No dejas de verme, Fate-chan."

-"¿Fate-chan? –alzó la ceja, divertida- ¿Ya vamos a comenzar con los apodos, Nanoooohaaaaaa?"

-"¡Deja de burlarte de cómo hablo!"

-"Es divertido."

-"¡Para ti!" –volteó el rostro y empezó a tratar el moño azul de su atuendo.

-"¿Nanoha?"

-"¿Um?" –tarareó, negándose a verla y siguiendo con su trabajo.

-"Me gusta mi apodo."

Las palabras fueron dichas en un tono bajo y suave, en una especie de caricia agradable que hicieron sonreír a la estudiante de Casco Resistente. Meneó la cabeza un poco y terminó de alisar su listón.

Fate volvió a sacudir su cabeza, revoloteando graciosamente sus dos orejas puntiagudas y negras.

-"Entonces, ¿estabas cazando aquí? ¿No te van a regañar?"

-"¿Regañarme? –inquirió confundida- ¿Por qué dices eso?"

Nanoha parpadeó dos veces, observándola perpleja.

-"Éste es mi lado."

Fate rió entre colmillos, su cola danzando de un lado para otro sin prisa.

-"Nanoha, este es _mi _pedazo de Midchilda. Tú eres la que viniste hasta aquí y me hablas a mí de preocupaciones."

-"¿Eh? –parpadeó de nuevo- ¡¿EH?"

La castaña se paró de golpe, asustada y llevándose las manos a sus mejillas para mirar velozmente hacia todos lados del bosque. La lobezna también se puso en pie, sorprendida por aquella reacción tan precipitada.

-"¡Por qué no me habías dicho nada!"

-"Nanoha, cálmate. Pensé que lo sabías."

-"¡Claro que no lo sabía! ¡Si lo hubiera sabido ya habría salido corriendo! Oh, Dios –murmuró, colocando sus manos hechas puños en su boca-, voy a matar a Vita en cuanto la vea…"

-"Vaya…"

-"¡No te rías!"

-"Eres algo distraída, ¿cierto?" –comentó, sentándose en sus cuartos traseros.

-"¡Mou, Fate-chan! Sigo siendo un cordero y sigo teniendo cuernos y pezuñas, no me provoques."

-"Claro –estiró sus mandíbulas y sacó la lengua, en un gesto de sonrisa burlesca-, debo cuidarme de una esponjita de nieve."

-"¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Soy un cordero! ¡Cor-de-ro! –se detuvo, a punto de soltar un balido y prefiriendo no hacerlo, al menos, no enfrente de la lupina- ¿Puedes entenderlo?"

-"¡Beeee! –Nanoha la miró enfadada- Perdón, digo: ¡Sí!"

La castaña bufó y se sentó a su lado, en el pasto, también; sus ojos azules recorrieron los alrededores de aquel bello –y terrorífico, para un herbívoro- lugar. Abrazó sus rodillas y apoyó su cabeza entre ellas, suspirando.

Nuevamente, la mirada borgoña comenzó a ponerla nerviosa.

-"¿Ahora qué?" –cuestionó, su vista fija al montón de árboles cerca de allí.

-"¿Mm?"

-"Fate-chan –suspiró, volteando a verla-, deja de observarme así, me siento como… Bueno, tú sabes…"

-"No voy a atacarte –frunció el ceño-, al menos de verás sé que no quiero hacerlo, Nanoha."

-"¿Segura?"

-"Hago el intento" –desvió la vista rojiza a un lado, como si buscase algo en que entretenerse.

Pronto, Nanoha Takamachi volvió a escuchar una tercera sacudida de cabeza, preguntándose si acaso la lobezna a su lado tenía pulgas –pensó mientras reía- o si simplemente era un gesto normal en ella.

Cualquier cosa que fuese, se decidió no preguntar y dejarlo a su imaginación, sólo para divertirse un rato más.

-"¿Nanoha?"

-"Dime."

Las pupilas azules se clavaron en las suyas, contemplando cómo la cabeza dorada se ladeaba y parpadeaba, en una acción tan adorable que incitaba a darle unas palmaditas a esta misma.

-"Eres linda."

-"¿Eh?"

Fate rió.

-"Es la primera vez que veo a un herbívoro en su forma humana –agregó, regresando la vista a los árboles-. Pienso que te ves bien, en serio…"

-"¿Gracias?" -sonrió.

-"¿Por qué? Es la verdad."

-"Nyahaha, si te sirve de algo –su sonrisa se amplió-, también creo que eres linda."

-"¿Palabra de cordero?" –preguntó entre risas.

-"¡Fate-chan!" –regañó, fallando completamente en tratar de mostrarse molesta.

Fate Testarossa empezó a alargar el cuello, fingiendo estar buscando algo mientras ignoraba el puchero que la ojiazul le estaba dedicando. Nanoha negó con la cabeza y apoyó sus manos detrás suyo, a modo de soporte.

La lobezna bostezó, abriendo su boca y estirando la lengua a la vez que lanzaba un chillido tierno.

La mirada cerúlea se ablandó. Una mano blanca se posó en la cabeza lanuda, dándole unas suaves caricias que no fueron rechazadas; se quedó así, admirando el lugar distraídamente, percibiendo el suave pelaje de su amiga hacerle cosquillas a su piel.

-"Esto es tan distinto…"

-"¿Distinto de qué?" –susurró.

-"Siempre pensé… que serías una de mis peores pesadillas…"

-"Creo que nunca me habían dicho eso."

-"Me refiero a que eres un lobo. Todo lo que he aprendido hasta ahora es a tenerte miedo."

Un impulso de zarandear su cabeza regresó, la mano blanca deslizándose a sus mejillas. El hocico se abrió y los colmillos chasquearon, apenas un poco, las orejas se doblaron hacia atrás.

Fate Testarossa tragó saliva fuerte.

Sus ojos borgoñas contemplaron con un gran nerviosismo a Nanoha, quien se mantenía con la mirada apartada de la suya. El olor dulce empezó a marear sus sentidos mientras su estómago se quejaba, otra vez.

Siempre otra vez.

-"Nyahaha, disculpa, estoy divagando mucho."

-"No… te preocupes…"

Se relamió el hocico. La cola dio se quedó quieta y curveada, como si fuese un gancho. Las orejas se alzaron.

El olfato le falló.

-"Lo siento –repitió, sonriendo con tristeza-, lamento decirte esto cuando eres mi amiga, Fate-chan."

No hubo respuesta.

Los orbes escarlatas se llenaron de desesperación y la mente empezó a virarle en una terrible espiral. Todo su pelaje se tensó, dando la impresión de que su color había aumentado de tono.

_Dulce. Suave. Dolor. Culpa…_

-"Gracias… Fate…"

Cerró los párpados con fuerza y abrió las mandíbulas, exponiendo los filosos dientes.

_¡Sacude la cabeza! ¡Sacude la cabeza y deshazte de esas terribles ideas!_

Y mentalmente, Fate Testarossa le pidió perdón.

Se apartó de la mano de la castaña súbitamente y la boca llena de colmillos se precipitó hacia la mano que la había estado acariciando.

_**¡UIIIIIIIIIII!**_

-"¡¿Qué fue eso?" –gritó Nanoha.

El chillido fuerte y espeluznante de un jabalí la hizo retroceder de golpe. Asustada y extremadamente nerviosa como estaba, la lobezna quiso ponerse de pie, sus patas rehusándose a permanecer rectas y haciéndola resbalarse hacia el charco.

Fate lanzó un aullido de terror.

-"¡Fate!"

Nanoha se acercó y quiso tomarla del cuello para ayudarla a salir, pero su amiga negó fuertemente con la cabeza; la lupina se retorció torpe en el agua, empapándose por completo mientras intentaba recuperarse de la impresión.

-"¿Fate?"

-"¡Vete! ¡Ya vienen!" –mintió.

-"¿Qui-Quiénes?"

-"¡Nanoha, vete! ¡YA!"

La castaña dudó unos momentos, vislumbrando con miedo los rincones de aquel lado del bosque, no queriendo imaginarse qué había provocado tal lamento de exasperación en un homólogo suyo.

Apenas convencida, Nanoha Takamachi asintió, marchándose de allí.

Finalmente Fate se puso en cuatro patas sobre el agua, pero sólo minutos después salió de ella. No se molestó siquiera en zarandear todo su cuerpo frío y mojado, cubierto de manchas de lodo pegajoso; simplemente caminó despacio montaña arriba.

Las gotas resbalando a la hierba o tierra debajo suyo, su pelaje dorado y negro volviéndose delgado y pesado.

Las orejitas oscuras caídas.

"_Lo siento, lamento decirte esto cuando eres mi amiga, Fate-chan."_

La lengua pasó perezosa por su hocico, llevándose consigo algunas gotas de agua fresca. Todavía le faltaba un buen tramo cuando sus ojos amatistas avistaron el enorme colegio negro que se alzaba a lo lejos.

_Colmillo Brillante._

-"¿Lo soy, Nanoha?" –murmuró su pregunta a la nada, pensando en las palabras que la herbívora le había expresado desde lo profundo de su corazón.

Bajó la cabeza y continuó caminando. Sonrió con ironía, porque, en realidad, la torpe y estúpida era ella.

_Una torpe y estúpida lobezna…_

_**Continuará…**_

Aquí está ya el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, pido disculpas por el retraso, pero las cosas saltan y emergen de la nada. De todas formas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Sé que hasta ahora prácticamente sólo se ha visto la relación hablamos-huimos, sin embargo, hay que comprender que a estas alturas lo mejor es alejarse de alguien cuando no se desea hacerle daño.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer; saludos y como siempre, que tengan un bonito día :)

Kida Luna.


	6. Atrevida perspectiva

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo V_

_Atrevida Perspectiva_

Dio quizás, tal vez, unas quince vueltas en su mismo lugar. No se percató de que seguía un mismo patrón, ni siquiera se molestó en si alguien más llegaba a verla y se burlaba de ella. Eso no tenía mera importancia ahora.

Estuvo a punto de cometer un horrible error. Qué tan grave habría sido, estaba segura que mucho; pero, ¿qué tan espeluznante le habría resultado a sí misma, en verdad?

La imagen le revivió fugaz en la mente y la lengua se pasó por el hocico.

Hubo un gruñido. Ira, decepción…

_Frustración._

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente y tuvo el impulso de golpearse esta misma contra una enorme piedra, de no ser porque no había ninguna allí cerca. Quiso llorar de la desesperación.

Mas se contuvo. Se rió de sí misma pensando en que bastaban unos miserables días para lamentarse de la condición con la que había nacido impresa en su corazón de fiera.

Finalmente se echó en el pasto y se permitió poner una cara triste, con las orejas flácidas y la cola acurrucada contra su abdomen. Observó minuciosamente sus garras brillantes y bien cuidadas. Ladeó la cabeza, con la expresión amarga todavía pintada en sus ojos.

Intento retraer las puntillas afiladas en sus patas.

En vano.

Un sonido mitad risa y mitad lamento escapó de su garganta. Y por primera vez en toda su vida…

Fate Testarossa se sintió la peor asesina que jamás hubiera nacido.

" – " – "

-"¿A dónde vas?"

-"A dar un paseo."

-"Nanoha –frunció el ceño, suspicaz-, ¿no estarás planeando irte al otro lado, verdad?"

El cordero soltó un balido nervioso, riendo, mientras desviaba la vista a cualquier otro lado donde los ojos azules y furiosos de Vita no estuviesen. La pelirroja lanzó un suspiro y pasó una mano detrás de su cabeza, jugueteando con su trenza.

-"Ayer me tenías muy preocupada."

-"Vita-chan, ¡tú fuiste la que me correteó por todo el bosque! –infló las mejillas blancas- Sabes que no me gusta jugar así."

-"¿Qué clase de cordero no hace fuercitas con otros?" –la miró incrédula.

-"¡Yooooo! –baló fuertemente- ¿Puedo irme ya?"

-"¿Y para qué le pides permiso a la pesada de la enana?"

Los cascos de Arisa se dejaron escuchar al tiempo que se acercaba por detrás de la aludida y le daba un ligero empujón, apartándola de su camino y salvándose de un fuerte coscorrón gracias a la mano rápida de su amiga Suzuka.

-"Nu huh, Vita-chan –regañó la pelimorada-, es demasiado temprano para que ustedes dos comiencen a pelear. ¡Arisa, deja de reírte!"

-"¡Au, au, au, Suzuka, dueeeeleeee!"

La yegua relinchó lastimeramente al sentir las riendas en su hocico ser jaladas hacia delante no muy amistosamente, en un intento bien eficiente por reprenderla.

-"¡Nanoha, basta, no te rías! –bufó- ¡Tú, pequeña cordera del demonio, deja que…!"

-"¡Arisa! –jalón- ¡Quédate quieta y tranquila, ¿quieres?"

Vita empezó a reír fuertemente, sosteniéndose el estómago al ver cómo la potrilla canela trataba de zafarse del agarre de Suzuka Tsukimura.

-"Umm… ¿chicas? –susurró apenas, queriendo pasar desapercibida- Las veo luego..."

-"¡Alto ahí, Takamachi!"

El cordero se congeló en su lugar, las orejas en alto y una pata en el aire todavía, como quien sorprende a un ladrón in fraganti. Se volteó lentamente, sonriendo de manera forzada y juntando sus cuatro patas, en un gesto nervioso.

-"Um, ¿sí?"

-"No has respondido a mi pregunta, no intentes hacerme el tonto" –refunfuñó Vita, cruzada de brazos.

Ante estas palabras, Arisa y Suzuka pararon su repentina batalla, lanzando miradas curiosas a su diminuta amiga bovina.

-"Ya te dije, voy a dar un paseo."

-"¿Y para qué es la bolsa que llevas en la espalda?" –interrogó, alzando una ceja.

Nanoha rió nerviosa y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, balando cosas ininteligibles en vez de sacar frases coherentes de su boca, por lo que se dio una bofetada mental.

"_¡Malditos balidos!"_

-"Dios, eres pésima para mentir, Nanoha" –se rió Arisa.

-"Estará bien –habló la joven Suzuka, su voz siempre suave y gentil-. Sabe cuidarse sola, además, creo que es consciente de lo que hace, ¿no es así, Nanoha?"

La aludida asintió y comprendió lo profundo que habían sido las palabras de su amiga. Eso, aunado a la chispa de astucia que se reflejaba en sus ojos azules, le dio a entender que ella estaba enterada de su encuentro con cierta lupina…

" – " – "

La refrescante brisa acarició todo su pelaje, provocando un gemido de placer inconsciente. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y chasqueó sus dientes, acurrucándose más sobre el pequeño montículo donde estaba dormitando.

Sintió un par de cosquillas en la cabeza, por lo que movió ligeramente ésta hacia el otro lado.

-"Signum… -balbuceó entre sueños-… suelta mi ratón de juguete…"

Nuevamente hubo un cosquilleo, y otro, y otro. Alejó más y más la cabeza en un acto reflejo hasta que algo rozó su oreja y…

-"¡YO NO FUI, YO NO FUI, JURO QUE ESA PULGA NO ES MÍA!"

Se paró de golpe rápidamente, volteando hacia todos lados y respirando agitadamente. Sacudió su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que el escozor en sus orejas había desaparecido por completo.

Y notando, también, que alguien se estaba riendo de ella…

-"Entonces, nyahaha, ¿sí has tenido pulgas, eh? ¡Ew…!"

-"¡Nanoha! –gruñó enfadada- ¡No me espantes así!"

-"No has contestado a mi pregunta" –comentó todavía riendo.

-"¡Yo, yo, yo…! –se detuvo, mordiéndose la lengua y frunciendo aún más el ceño al ver al cordero reír- ¡Claro que no tengo, soy una criatura muy limpia!"

-"Aww, Fate-chan, no tiene por qué darte pena –fingió ternura en su voz-, es algo muy común en los caninos."

-"¡Que no tengo! –ladró- Estaba durmiendo, uno dice incoherencias mientras duerme. Además –rodó los ojos-, no soy un perro, ya te lo había dicho antes."

El cordero tan sólo negó con la cabeza, divertida, y se acercó despacio hacia su amiga, quien ni lenta ni perezosa retrocedió ante la acción. Nanoha dio tres pasos más, Fate retrocedió otros tres pasos más.

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron con enfado.

-"¡Bien, perdona! –baló enojada- Pero no tienes que ponerte en ese plan."

-"N-No es eso –tartamudeó, excusándose-. No estoy molesta, es que, um, prefiero… estar aquí…"

-"Y yo quiero estar cerca tuyo, así que deja de alejarte."

-"Nanoha –gimió, agachando las orejas nerviosa-, em, creo que… -el cordero dio un paso más-… debemos guardar… -ella dio un paso hacia atrás-… distancia…"

-"¿Por qué?"

Las pupilas borgoñas parpadearon con incredulidad. La dueña no dijo nada, esperando que en unos segundos aquellas palabras se declarasen broma, mas en cuanto vio que eso no sucedía, se dio cuenta de lo despistada que la cosita blanca podía llegar a ser.

-"Soy un lobo."

-"Sí, lo sé, eres mi amiga."

-"No, no, bueno sí. Es que, Nanoha, a veces te acercas demasiado –desvío el rostro, las orejas aún abajo-, y me agrada tenerte cerca, en serio, pero me pones muy nerviosa…"

-"Oh…"

El cordero bajó la vista al pasto, repasando los pocos encuentros que habían tenido y comprendiendo –para horror suyo- que Fate tenía toda la razón. Nanoha soltó un balido de repente, asustada consigo misma al descubrir apenas la fuerte presión que debió haber ejercido sobre su lupina amiga.

Prestos, sus ojos azules la miraron con vergüenza, a lo que la otra solamente rió bajito.

-"¿Ves? Me lo estás poniendo algo difícil, esponjita."

-"¿Lo siento? –intentó apenada- Fate-chan, ¡yo no quería! Es que, soy algo… impulsiva, y a veces… no pienso… las cosas…" –terminó en voz cada vez más baja.

-"Woof –ladró suavemente-, di la verdad, eres algo cabezota."

-"¡Fate-chan!"

-"¿Qué? Soy sincera –sonrió, mostrando su larga fila de colmillos que a esas alturas, ya no parecían tan aterradores como antes-. ¿Ne, Nanoha? No quiero hacerte daño, en verdad me caes de maravilla, ¿sabes?"

-"Nyahaha, lo sé, yo te creo. Confío en ti."

-"Sí, sobre eso –titubeó-, tal vez no deberías, porque, pues… porque…"

Lo que sea que Fate hubiese querido decir, murió en un débil susurro. Internamente, estaba llevando consigo misma una tormentosa batalla, queriendo pedirle perdón a aullidos a Nanoha por haberla intentado atacar; y por otro lado, la culpa y el miedo la carcomían, temiendo que si farfullaba una sola palabra al respecto, la poca relación que tenían se vendría abajo.

"_Hey, Nanoha, el otro día quise morderte la mano, ¿pero no hay problema, verdad? Ah, descuida, ¡somos amigas! ¡Dame un abrazo, no hay nada que temer!"_

-"¿Dónde hay un maldito árbol cerca cuando se necesita? Quiero volarme la cabeza…" –murmuró para sí misma.

-"¿Fate?"

-"¿Um?"

-"Mírame."

-"Na…"

Las palabras del lobo murieron allí mismo para renacer en absurdos chillidos incapaces de hilar algo coherente. El cuerpo bien formado y dorado, encorvado hacia atrás mientras las patas se aferraban firmemente contra el pasto; los ojos rojos, llenos de total sorpresa, reflejando la imagen del cordero en su interior.

La esencia a carne blanca rápidamente dio un ramalazo a todos sus sentidos y se sintió temblar por dentro. Todo su ser se estremeció violentamente, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Tembló, como nunca antes en toda su vida había temblado.

Y temió. Con el miedo que se supone un lobo estaba prohibido a experimentar. Porque los seres como ella, no tenían escalofríos.

_Los inspiraban._

-"Fate, mírame, por favor…"

-"Nanoha, no –negó bruscamente con la cabeza-, ¡voy a morderte!"

-"¡Fate, escúchame! ¡Escúchame bien y abre los ojos!"

_¡NO SEAS COBARDE!, _pensó la cazadora para sus adentros.

De repente, su rostro fue alzado contra su voluntad, los dedos finos y suaves acariciando sus mejillas lupinas y rozando los casi invisibles bigotes negros de lobo. Abrió sus pupilas lentamente y con miedo, no pudiendo evitar que estas mismas volasen de un lado a otro, inquietas.

Las manos tersas tallaron con ternura su cara, en un gesto tranquilizador. Nanoha Takamachi yacía agachada enfrente suyo, en su forma humana, con sus dos orbes azules contemplándola con cariño y preocupación.

-"Tonta, no soy adivina para saber lo que te pasa si no me lo dices…"

Pronto, la castaña alargó el brazo hacia el largo pañuelo a modo de bolsa que había llevado consigo, removiendo de su interior un paliacate azul; entonces lo extendió, mostrando su forma triangular, y después lo acercó hacia…

-"¡¿Q-Qué haces? ¡Aleja eso!"

Nanoha frunció el ceño, notando que la primera reacción de Fate había sido retroceder para alejarse. La castaña bufó e intentó imitar la acción de atrás, obteniendo el mismo resultado de antes y un gruñido además.

-"¡Fate! –exclamó enojada- ¡Deja de moverte!"

-"¡Pues deja de acercarme esa cosa a la boca!" –replicó, enseñando los colmillos cada vez que separaba las mandíbulas para hablar.

-"¿Confías en mí?"

Quiso decir algo, de verás que sí deseó hacerlo, pero prefirió cerrar la boca ante aquello. Contempló con nerviosismo el pañuelo que colgaba de la palma de su amiga, y después, contempló a esta misma.

Apretó sus colmillos.

-"Fate-chan –llamó con gentileza-, ¿vas a confiar en mí?"

-"Yo… Nanoha, a mí no me…"

-"¿Sí o no? –la interrumpió- Quiero que esto funcione, pero de nada sirve si tú no lo deseas también."

Fate quiso defenderse de inmediato. Gruñirle que estaba siendo muy egoísta con ella, que decía esas cosas porque era incapaz de comprender la ansiedad y desesperación que se acumulaban en sus instintos hasta amenazarle con hacerla estallar por dentro.

Que no sabía lo mucho que tenía que soportar las horribles punzadas que se avivaban constantemente con su sola presencia.

Que jamás podría comprender la sensación de volverse loca hasta sentirse desfallecer.

Que… era… era injusto…

_Y sufría._

Quiso, estuvo a punto de aullar todas esas cosas que surcaron en milésimas de segundos por su cabeza. Hasta que la expresión triste de la joven y los bonitos ojos brillantes se quedaron impresos en su mente…

Y no pudo.

_No pudo…_

-"Hazlo."

-"Fate… -susurró, buscando algún indicio de flaqueza en la mirada borgoña del lobo-… ¿estás segura?"

-"Hmph –asintió, dejando la cabeza y la vista directas al suelo-, no quiero lastimarte. Confío en ti, Nanoha, así que… ¿con cuidado, sí? No me gusta que me pongan cosas encima…"

-"Comprendo."

Las pupilas escarlatas fueron cerradas mientras la sensación de tela comenzaba a cosquillear sus bigotes. En unos segundos, percibió una ligera presión en su hocico, imaginando que la castaña debía de estar haciendo el nudo.

En cuanto hubo terminado, una suave caricia en su cabeza fue la pauta para que finalmente volviera a abrir sus párpados.

Sus orejas se batieron un poco y su nariz se frunció, incómoda ante la prenda que rodeaba sólo su mandíbula superior, permitiéndole de esta manera abrir y cerrar su boca a libertad.

-"¿Qué es ese olor?" –comentó, olfateando el pañuelo.

-"Sándalos, creo –sonrió, sentándose en el pasto-. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

-"Um… -inhaló varias veces, provocando una risa por parte de la ojiazul-… ¿mejor? Hey, ya no detecto tu olor."

-"Nyahaha, ése es el punto. Así podemos estar cerca sin que quieras pasarte de lista" –abrazó sus rodillas y le sacó la lengua.

-"¿Sabes? Todavía puedo morderte."

-"¿En serio?"

-"¿Quieres ver?" –ladeó la cabeza divertida, dejando una de sus orejas doblarse y caer.

-"Ven aquí."

Fate parpadeó, observando cómo Nanoha estiraba sus piernas y la llamaba para acercarse. Siguió unos cuantos segundos así, mirándola como si hubiese dicho el acertijo más difícil del mundo, hasta que finalmente le restó importancia al asunto y se aproximó.

Si bien la confianza en sí misma no era bastante, sí era mucho mejor que antes.

Pasó sus patas delanteras del otro lado del cuerpo de la castaña, quedando parada sobre su abdomen; en el momento en que volteó a verla, los brazos de Nanoha la rodearon por la cintura y la obligaron a recostarse sobre sus piernas, a lo que no mostró resistencia alguna.

-"¿Sabes?"

-"¿Um?"

-"Cualquiera pensaría que tratas de coquetear conmigo."

-"¡Fate-chan!"

-"¿Qué dije? –preguntó entre risas ante el sonrojo que había provocado- Oh, entonces sí lo estabas haciendo…"

-"¡Cállate!"

_¡Au!_

-"Voy a demandarte por maltrato animal…" –gimió, posando sus patas sobre su cabeza para alivianar el golpe que había recibido.

-"Debí de haber traído un bozal."

-"Gracias por tu atención, ¡bee! Digo –volvió su voz ronca-: ¡Woof!"

-"Si llego a enterarme de que regreso a casa hoy con una sola pulga encima, te mato."

-"¡Que-no-tengo-pulgas!"

-"Nyahaha –volvió a sacarle la lengua-, por tu bien, eso espero."

Fate bufó, recostando su cabeza en el regazo de la castaña, dedicándose a disfrutar de las gentiles caricias que repasaban su lomo y de la esencia a flores que inundaba por completo su olfato.

Pronto, escuchó el sonido de cosas moverse, por lo que mirando de reojo encontró a Nanoha empezando a sacar algunas cosas de su improvisada mochila de tela.

-"¿Qué es eso?"

-"Comida."

-"Oh… me asombra tu sabiduría."

-"Shh, ¡no hagas que te tire colina abajo!"

El lobo detuvo sus risas cuando un pedazo largo de lechuga –o lo que ella consideraba algo maligno y peligrosamente verde- le fue extendido. Fate miró la verdura durante un buen rato, después, se quedó viendo fijamente a su compañera.

Esperando. Algo.

De preferencia, que le quitase esa cosa horrenda de la cara…

-"¿No vas a comer?"

-"¿Yo?" –volvió a parpadear, haciéndose la confundida.

-"Nyahaha, ¡claro que tú! Toma –en cuanto Fate abrió el hocico para replicar, la verdura le fue agolpada entre sus dientes-. Mastica despacio."

-"Nam… yom…"

"_¡Ewwwww! ¡¿Cómo demonios puede comer esto?"_

-"¿Qué tal?" -sonrió.

-"Deli… cioso" –sonrió… _forzadamente_.

-"A propósito, Fate-chan –dio una mordida a su tira de lechuga-, me preguntaba…"

Aprovechando que Nanoha había volteado el rostro, la lobezna estiró el cuello y escupió el trozo verde de comida colina abajo, sacando la lengua y pasando una de sus patas sobre ella en un intento por quitarse el amargo el sabor.

-"¿Por qué no te gusta que te pongan algo encima?"

-"¿Uh?"

-"Sí, ya sabes, como el pañuelo…"

-"Ah, te refieres a eso –escupió levemente, haciendo una mueca de disgusto-. Me siento incómoda cuando algo restringe, um, mi libertad… Una correa, una cuerda, por ejemplo."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Pues –volteó la cabeza para poder verla-, no me gusta la sensación de… estar atrapada. No va conmigo –enarcó las cejas-, me desespera."

-"Pudimos haber empezado por allí desde un principio."

-"No me gusta hablar de ello."

El tono triste no pasó desapercibido para Takamachi, quien observó como rápidamente Fate devolvía el rostro hacia al frente, evitando su mirada. La cola espesa agitándose de un lado a otro, apenas con fuerzas.

Nanoha dejó a un lado su comida y se encorvó hacia delante, abrazando por el cuello a la malcriada lupina que no paraba de molestarla cada vez que podía. Y a la cual, sin embargo, no había podido olvidar por más peligrosa que su cercanía fuese.

-"Ne, ¿Fate?"

-"Dime" –murmuró desganada.

-"Gracias –apretó un poco su abrazo-, estoy tan feliz de estar aquí contigo."

-"¿Por qué? Soy el ogro de tus peores pesadillas, no deberías de decir tales cursilerías, Nanoha."

-"Nu huh –rió bajito, sintiendo cosquillas en cuanto las orejas doradas revolotearon cerca de sus labios-, eres la lobezna más obstinada, terca e insoportable que conozco."

-"¿Gracias?"

-"Nyahaha, ¿y sabes qué más? –agregó, cerrando los ojos y pegando su mejilla a la de Fate- No te cambiaría por nada del mundo."

-"Nanoha…"

-"¿Um?"

-"¿Podemos quedarnos así un rato más?"

-"Claro, después de todo, Fate-chan también es la mejor almohada que he tenido, nyahaha."

-"¡Y aún puedo morderte! –fingió enojo- ¡Woof!"

" – " – "

Las risas llenas de alegría hicieron que sus orejas curvas se alzaran. La imagen que había estado contemplando durante los últimos segundos pronto se vio interrumpida cuando los orbes cobalto se cerraron para enfocar algún otro punto distante en el bosque que pertenecía a los límites de Colmillo Brillante.

Un ligero gruñido nació desde el fondo de su garganta.

La cabeza y el cuello erguidos hacia delante, rectos, el cuerpo en obvia posición de acecho desde los arbustos donde se encontraba observando.

Las patas gruesas y fuertes aplicando presión sobre la tierra mientras las pupilas oscuras echaban chispas de desaprobación y coraje.

_El gruñido aumentando…_

-"Testarossa…"

_**Continuará…**_

Igual que antes, disculpas otra vez. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo del lobo y el cordero, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura; poco a poco se va avanzando, y creo que estamos llegando al punto intermedio de esta relación.

Críticas y comentarios son bienvenidos. Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, ¡saludos! :)

Kida Luna.


	7. En la piel del lobo

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo VI_

_En la piel del lobo_

-"Hola" –saludó Fate, retomando su forma humana.

-"Nyahaha, hola."

Las risas salieron alegres y gentiles, divertidas y en voz baja, como quien ha hecho una travesura y pretendiese no llamar la atención por ello. Fate sonrió y cerró los ojos entonces, disfrutando el diminuto pero significativo momento de regocijo que estaban compartiendo.

Cuando Nahoha se calló, no pudo evitar soltar otra risita.

-"Podría quedarme así para siempre."

-"Podrías, pero se me entumirían las piernas, ¿sabes?" –rió de nuevo.

-"¿Me estás corriendo, entonces?" –abrió un ojo, mirándola con desafío juguetón.

La castaña negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa puesta en sus labios. Después, se inclinó hacia delante, provocando que su coleta castaña se deslizara y rozara el rostro de la rubia que descansaba sobre su regazo.

-"La próxima vez, en serio que voy a traerte un bozal" –bromeó, picando ligeramente su nariz con un dedo.

-"Pesada –dio un soplido, jugueteando así con los mechones castaños y riendo al sentir el cosquilleo de éstos al regresar, para rozar su cara de nuevo-. Sólo por eso, seguirás siendo mi almohada."

-"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" –enarcó las cejas, sonriendo de lado.

-"Pues, que tienes a una bonita criatura recostada en ti, hey, ¡no cualquiera tiene esa oportunidad!"

Volvieron a reír de nuevo. Nanoha acomodó su cabello tras su espalda antes de reclinarse otra vez, acercando una mano a la frente de la rubia y arreglando los cabellos dorados que se esparcían allí; luego, delineó lentamente las mejillas, hasta llegar a la pañoleta azul que todavía yacía en la boca de la lupina.

-"Woof" –gruñó apenas, apresando con su boca uno de los dedos fugitivos de la castaña.

-"Atrapada, nyahaha."

Y probablemente hubiera removido su mano al instante. Probablemente, cualquier otro cordero en Midchilda habría chillado de horror en su lugar y se hubiera muerto de los nervios y del susto.

Probablemente. Pero Nanoha no.

Confiaba en Fate.

No importaban las clases que le habían sido impartidas o todas las cosas espeluznantes y terroríficas que siempre le contaban en ellas. Sólo importaba la sonrisa que la rubia tenía en sus labios.

_Su sonrisa…_

-"Bonita."

-"¿Uh?"

-"Tienes una bonita sonrisa, Fate-chan."

La aludida parpadeó, observando fijamente cómo Nanoha ladeaba la cabeza y la contemplaba con esos ojos azules llenos de cariño. Rozó con sus colmillos, apenas, la piel suave que aún mantenía capturada entre sus labios.

-"Me estás haciendo cosquillas" –rió.

-"¿Um?"

-"Y me estás llenando de saliva de lobo, ¡ew!"

-"¡Nanoha! ¡Bien! –finalmente la soltó- Una no puede jugar contigo porque de todo te quejas."

La rubia bufó, recostada como estaba sobre las piernas cruzadas de su compañera y levantando ligeramente el paliacate en su boca con aquella acción, mientras cruzaba los brazos. Unas risitas se dejaron escuchar.

-"¿Estás enojada?" –preguntó, pasando una mano por sus cabellos cobrizos e inclinándose cerca del oído de la otra, su voz sonando para nada seria.

-"Um" –gruñó, volteando la cara.

Sin embargo, el gesto tan sólo logró ampliar aún más la sonrisa en Nanoha.

-"¿Quién es una buena cachorrita?"

-"Vuélveme a llamar así –siseó peligrosamente, sin atreverse a encarar a una castaña que se moría de la risa- y juro que te vuelo los cinco dedos de la mano."

-"Mouuu, Fate-chan, ¡no seas pesada! Dame una sonrisa, ¿sí?"

-"No quiero."

-"Faaaateeeee" –baló, usando su voz de cordero en un intento por animar a la orgullosa rubia.

No obstante, la otra no se mosqueó tan siquiera, conservando su faz estoica, sus brazos cruzados y su actitud de lobata caprichosa. Nanoha estuvo a punto de balar de nuevo cuando algo captó su atención.

-"¿Qué es eso?"

-"¿Qué es qué…?"

De pronto, Fate se quedó callada. Su visión lupina, más rápida y hábil, detectó a tiempo el pequeño, arrugado y feo trozo de cosa verde que yacía al pie de la pequeña elevación donde se encontraban.

Ese ser vil que la castaña había intentado hacerla comer.

-"Sí, se me hace…" –intentó pararse para ver mejor.

-"¡NO, NO TE MUEVAS, NO TE MUEVAS! –se colgó de su cuello de inmediato, evitando que se pusiera de pie- ¡Es un bicho!"

-"Fate –frunció el ceño, empezando a fastidiarse-, no soy estúpida. Ahora, quítame las manos de encima."

-"¿Por qué? –preguntó nerviosa, notando los bonitos ojos azules chispear con enojo- Guau, ¿sabes? Cualquiera que nos viese podría pensar que estamos a punto de darnos un be…"

-"¡BÁJATE!"

-"¡Yay! ¡Nanoha, nooo, esperaaaaaa!"

Con un brusco movimiento y perdiendo su suave cojín, Fate Testarossa fue recibida por el rígido suelo que saludaba a su cabeza y espalda. Un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios, acompañado de una maldición entre dientes –o colmillos-.

Acordándose de la razón de su "accidental caída", se dio media vuelta rápidamente y caminó a gatas hasta la orilla del montículo; debajo se encontraba la estudiante de Casco Resistente, agachada y sosteniendo en su mano derecha una de sus botanas preferidas.

En cuanto la castaña volteó el rostro hacia ella, Fate semiocultó su cabeza, como si estuviese siendo regañada con la sola mirada azulina.

-"Um… puedo explicarlo…" –habló desde arriba, no atreviéndose a bajar.

-"¿En serio?" –alzó el ceño.

-"Puedo intentar" –rió nerviosa, mirando hacia todos lados excepto hacia cierta herbívora que podría noquearla de un cabezazo.

"_Je, igual y estoy exagerando, ¿qué daño me puede hacer una cosita pequeñita?"_

-"¡Fate Testarossa, ven acá ahora mismo!"

El repentino grito la hizo ocultarse un poco más mientras negaba con la cabeza, recordando los anteriores "incidentes" donde Nanoha le había sacado más de un aullido de dolor.

-"No."

-"¡Fate!"

-"¡No! –exclamó, aguantándose las ganas de balar y burlarse en el proceso, no fuera a ser que a Nanoha se le ocurriese aventarle una piedra- De aquí a allá es la misma distancia, ¡ven tú!"

-"¿Eso quieres?"

El tono medio amenazante y los ojos peligrosamente entrecerrados rápidamente le provocaron otra veloz sacudida de cabeza. Se hubiera reído de sí misma en voz alta al pensar que le temía a un blanco corderito, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque la castaña se había puesto de pie y no dejaba de observarla con entera seriedad.

-"¿Nanoha?" –susurró tímida (casi ni creyéndose su propia semi-vergüenza).

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Estás enojada?"

-"No, estoy irradiando tanta felicidad que me gustaría que bajes para que pueda compartirla contigo" –sonrió de lado.

-"Oh… no te preocupes –tragó saliva-, estoy muy cómoda aquí arriba."

Las mejillas de la ojiazul se hincharon un poco, finalmente suspiró y cruzó los brazos, soltando el trozo de lechuga que había recogido. Las pupilas borgoñas la contemplaron atentamente, como el niño que vigila un dulce, esperando el momento indicado para escurrirse y huir con él.

-"No voy a regresar."

-"¡¿Eh?" –reaccionó alarmada.

-"Lo que oíste, no voy a regresar allá arriba, Fate-chan –las facciones se relajaron y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-; a menos que puedas traerme de vuelta."

-"¿Traerte de…? ¡Nanoha! ¡Espera!"

-"¡Leeeeeentaaaaaaa!"

Nanoha Takamachi dio media vuelta, deslizando la punta de sus zapatos negros sobre el suave pasto y cambiando en el siguiente momento a la forma de un cordero que se escabullía entre los arbustos.

-"¡No soy lenta! ¡Nanoha!" –alzó la voz mientras se ponía de pie, tratando de hacerse oír.

Apenas dio un paso adelante cuando cambió a su fase lupina para salir carrera abajo, adentrándose en la espesura de árboles por donde su amiga se había ido a esconder.

" – " – "

El sonido de sus cascos contra la tierra zumbaba en sus pequeñas orejitas al igual que los aullidos y las risas que no habían cesado en ningún momento de la improvisada búsqueda.

De pronto, dio un sagaz salto hacia uno de los matorrales y se hizo bolita, agachándose y esperando. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el rascar de unas patas contra el suelo se escuchase.

-"¡Nanoha!"

Bajó la respiración y contuvo las ganas de reírse para no ser descubierta, observando todo a través de los diminutos resquicios entre las hojas y ramas de su camuflado escondite.

-"¡Bola de algodón! –ladró- ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés o soplaré y soplaré y…! –se detuvo, ladeando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, una de sus orejas doblándose graciosamente-… y no recuerdo cómo seguía en estos momentos… Mou, ¡tan sólo espera a que te encuentre Takamachi, nadie escapa de mí!"

Estiró el cuello y olfateó el aire, volteando el rostro hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha. Pasados unos cuantos segundos lanzó un resoplido y sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, notando que toda su nariz no percibía más que el aroma de flores silvestres impregnado en la pañoleta azul.

-"Dios mío, benditas patas de cordero, ¿cómo pueden correr tan rápido?"

"_Práctica, nyahaha. Oh, se está yendo…"_

En cuanto el silbido de las hojas revolotear alcanzó sus oídos, Nanoha salió cuidadosamente de su improvisado refugio botánico. Paseó sus ojos por todo el lugar, y con una enorme sonrisa y mirada llena de emoción, se dedicó a seguir presta el camino por donde el lobo se había ido.

Atravesó las ramas de la vereda de arbustos frente a ella, sacudiendo de cuando en cuando sus pezuñas para poder pasar, hasta llegar del otro lado. Adelante suyo, de entre otra mata de plantas, sobresalía la punta oscura de una cola puntiaguda e inquieta.

Sonrió con travesura.

Se acercó silenciosamente, colocando una pata delante de la otra, con cautela, casi como si fuera ella el depredador y no la presa. Después, se detuvo e infló el pecho, conteniendo el aire.

"_¡Encontraaaadaa__aa!"_

_**¡BEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_¡AUUUUUUUUU!_

-"¡BOOOOOOO!"

Pudo notar un sobresalto de susto –junto a un chillido que le sacó una discreta risita- por parte de Fate, quien en esos momentos se ocultaba por completo en la enmarañada planta.

-"Nyahaha, ¡debiste haber visto tu…!"

Justo cuando su amiga se estaba dando la vuelta para reaparecer, Nanoha observó con cuidado la pequeña y redondeada colita negra.

_Totalmente negra._

Parpadeó dos veces antes de volver a abrir sus ojos con horror y reclinarse hacia atrás, alzando lentamente la vista mientras su cuerpo de algodón no dejaba de temblar.

Finalmente la criatura dio la media vuelta.

Dos ojos mieles la contemplaron fijamente. La boca torcida en una sonrisa repleta de amarillentos y peligrosos colmillos.

_No era Fate._

-"Vaya, vaya, a quién tenemos aquí…"

Las palabras se le escaparon de la garganta y se congeló por completo. Su boca temblaba intentando hilar alguna frase coherente al tiempo que sus pupilas azules eran un desastre de miedo y terror.

Las orejas negras se izaron, puntiagudas; el rostro fue levantado y las garras crujieron despacio sobre la tierra. Hubo un relamido de hocico seguido de un leve chasquido de dientes, como quien saborea su próxima comida.

Pronto, el sonido de varias risas escalofriantes la rodeó. Los arbustos parecieron cobrar vida dando paso a más criaturas oscuras cuya piel lucía una serie de manchas sin forma.

Vio su propio reflejo en todos y cada uno de los pares de ojos que la estudiaban con deleite…

_Hienas._

…y temió por su vida.

-"Boo."

_**¡BEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**¡GRRRUAAAR!**_

" – " – "

-"¡Achú!"

Lanzó un resoplido sonoro y pasó una de sus patas delanteras por su hocico para tallarlo. Luego, como su bien ensañada costumbre, sacudió la cabeza fuertemente.

Dejó escapar un gruñido.

-"Debí ponerle un rastreador encima…"

Tosió un poco antes de continuar, caminando perezosamente por el bosque y tratando de hallar el olor del cordero en vano. Suspiró mientras agachaba las orejas, cansada de estar dando vueltas.

Alzó una pata al frente y, de repente, un gemido familiar e histérico la obligó a voltear de inmediato al tiempo que sus oídos de lobo se ponían alertas en una fracción de segundo.

_**¡BEEEEEEEE!**_

-"¡NANOHA!" –gritó alarmada.

Salió corriendo de regreso por donde había caminado, debatiéndose desesperada qué camino tomar; mas los chillidos del cordero inundando la espesura de aquel lugar boscoso no hacían sino ponerla más nerviosa.

-"¡Nanoha!"

Exclamó de nuevo, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. Alzó el hocico al aire, maldiciendo de nuevo el no poder detectar nada; se relamió la boca con exasperación mientras su mirada borgoña barría todo el campo a su alcance.

_Nada._

No veía nada.

Lo peor del asunto era que podía escuchar y sentir su miedo, y sin embargo, era incapaz de acudir a su ayuda. Agachó las orejas y volteó hacia todos lados, frenética, preguntándose qué debía hacer.

Los balidos atormentados siguieron llegando a sus oídos una y otra vez, acompañados del latir escandaloso de su propio corazón. Fate estuvo a punto de lanzar un chillido lastimero de impotencia cuando otro gemido se notó más cercano.

Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió como rayo, escalando hasta la cima de una pequeña pendiente que le brindaba una mejor visión.

Apenas posó sus cuatro patas sobre la punta de la elevación cuando no muy lejos allí, tierra abajo, vio pasar velozmente a Nanoha. Fate sonrió con alivio, contenta.

Entonces, la jauría de hienas detrás, con sus risas y gruñidos, borró su sonrisa por completo.

-"¡NANOHA!"

Sus orejas puntiagudas se alzaron en el acto, bajó sin demora aquella colina inclinada y se perdió entre los árboles, buscando atajar a la manada de caninos a tiempo.

Los balidos del cordero todavía zumbando en su mente.

" – " – "

_**¡GRUARRRR!  
**_

_¡__BEEE!_

Hubo un corto chillido cuando las mandíbulas de la hiena que le pisaba justamente los talones, rasgó la piel de su pata derecha delantera. Nanoha dio un salto rápidamente, evitando que los colmillos se cerrasen del todo en ella.

Al siguiente momento en que sus pezuñas golpearon sórdidamente la tierra, una punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Los bramidos y el abrir y cerrar de dientes emergían de todos lados, a veces surgiendo a su izquierda o a su derecha.

Intentos por derribarla deslizándose debajo suyo o simplemente brincándole encima también.

De alguna manera, sin saber aún cómo, había podido esquivarlos, llevándose unos cuantos rasguños y raspones.

_¡Chask! ¡Chask! ¡Chask!_

Podía ver los filamentos amarillos y amenazantes de sus fauces lanzarse contra ella una y otra vez, infundiéndole un pavor tremendo que parecía querer sacarle el corazón.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Reprimió las ganas que tenía de llorar y rogó porque en la siguiente vuelta Fate apareciese para ayudarla. Pero las vueltas seguían y seguían y no había rastros de su amiga el lobo por ningún lado.

Los nervios comenzaron a hacerla presa mientras las risas de las hienas no la dejaban sola ni un segundo.

Entonces, la hiena que había confundido con Fate surgió enfrente suyo, parada sobre sus cuatro patas y con una endemoniaba y tétrica mueca de sonrisa puesta en su hocico.

Nanoha se detuvo de golpe.

La bestia rió en voz baja, sus pupilas mieles comiéndola con la sola mirada.

-"¿No estás asustada, cierto?"

El pequeño cuerpo blanco se vio agarrotado, las pisadas y el arañar de las garras del resto de la jauría contra la tierra hicieron vibrar todos sus sentidos con pánico.

La criatura gruñó feroz.

Nanoha chilló presa del miedo.

La sensación de dos mandíbulas hundirse en su pata herida pronto se transformó en un angustiante balido que no disminuía en absoluto el dolor que se despertaba insoportable en su interior.

En aquel instante, Nanoha Takamachi pensó en Fate.

_Y deseó__ escuchar su arrullante voz._

_**Continuará…**_

¡Actualización! Sólo porque cierta persona se digno a actualizar -a pesar de que no creí que fuera posible XDD-, me vi animada (forzada) a cumplir y terminar otro capítulo del Lobo y el Cordero.

El título está basado en la confusión de Nanoha que surge a raíz de suponer que Fate era la criatura paseando entre los arbustos (lo aclaro para que no haya interpretaciones malinfundadas, porque nunca falta alguien XD).

Tsk, tsk, por eso dicen que uno nunca debe hablar con extraños.

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado y hayan tenido una buena lectura :)

Sin más, me retiro a hacer la tarea que debería estar haciendo XD

¡Saludos!

Kida Luna.


	8. Lagunas mentales

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo VII_

_Lagunas mentales_

_**¡Splash!**_

"_Nanoha…"_

_**¡Splash! **_

"_¡Aguanta!"_

_**¡Crack, crack, crack!**_

"_¡Nanoha!"_

El chapotear del agua y el crujir brusco de las ramas secas en el suelo eran la melodía que seguía el acompasar de las patas negras, veloces y ágiles. Rozando apenas la tierra, como si fuesen capaces de flotar.

Su respiración jadeante llegó a sofocarle sus propios oídos. El calor pronto se cernió en todo su ser.

La desesperación empezó a burlarse de ella.

Dando una vuelta, el nudo de la pañoleta en su hocico finalmente se aflojó y cayó, guindando lánguidamente de su cuello.

Pero para Fate, eso jamás había sucedido. Su mente estaba en otro lado.

" – " – "

_**¡KJJJJ!**_

Los colmillos clavándose hambrientamente…

-"¡Bastaaaaa!"

La pata izquierda fue alzada en el aire -el balido resonando estruendosamente en el bosque-, dejando caer con fuerza su pezuña gruesa sobre la cara de la hiena. Hubo un aullido de dolor.

Sintió como si su pierna fuese liberada de una trampa de dientes metálicos. En ese mismo instante, un calambre terrible la sacudió, haciéndola casi perder el equilibrio.

-"¡Maldito cordero!"

El grito del herbívoro fue sofocado cuando el animal le dio una embestida en el estómago, arrojándola contra el tronco de un árbol. La hiena sacudió fuertemente su cabeza al tiempo que posaba una de sus patas en su rostro, tallándose uno de sus ojos que ya empezaba a inflamarse.

Un gruñido feroz nació de su garganta.

Las pupilas ambarinas abandonaron toda chispa de juego para ser reemplazadas por total furia insana.

-"Estás muerta…"

_**¡BEEEEE!**_

Fue terrible.

Se sentía como si mil agujas traspasaran su pierna herida, la sangre escurriendo por toda su pata de manera abundante. No supo cómo, pero se puso de pie.

Y corrió de nuevo.

Las ganas de gritar incrementaron espantosamente con cada tormentoso paso que daba. Los gruñidos y las risas tétricas y burlescas revivieron otra vez, cada vez con mayor intensidad.

El rascar de las garras contra el suelo.

Las gotas de sangre al caer.

El dolor reventando a pulmón en su cuarto delantero.

"_Estoy… perdiendo fuerza…"_

-"¡Rodéenla!"

-"¡De inmediato!"

-"¡Por acá!"

"_Fate… ¿dónde… dónde…?"_

El pensamiento le fue cortado mientras la visión enfrente suyo comenzaba a volverse una mancha borrosa, pintada en tonos verdes y marrones claroscuro. Las pupilas azules comenzaron a apagarse lentamente.

Sus jadeos cargaban una pesadez seca que quemaba su garganta.

Las punzadas de dolor lentamente empezaron a perder importancia…

_¡Scratch! ¡Scratch! ¡Scratch!_

Garras rascando el suelo.

"_Fate…"_

Cada salto en las rocas pronto terminó en difíciles escaladas lentas, forzando una pata delante de otra. Los cuernos apuntando hacia el suelo mientras la mirada entrecerrada y cansina no se atrevía –ni tenía- las fuerzas para levantarse.

Entonces, cerca de la cima, una sombra nubló la luz del mediodía que la iluminaba. Nanoha tambaleó su rostro, aturdida, antes de enlazar sus ojos con aquella figura.

Cuatro patas firmemente asidas a la tierra roja y polvorienta.

Las orejas estiradas. La cola moviéndose apenas.

-"Fate…" –articuló al fin, débil.

Cuando Nanoha dio otro paso hacia arriba, la sombra acercó el cuello y la imagen de unas fauces bañadas en sangre inundó toda su visión.

_**¡Crack!**_

Algo debajo de sus patas se quebró y sintió su cuerpo volar por una fracción de segundo.

Al siguiente instante, fue como si todo se le cayera encima y el mundo comenzara a dar vueltas.

_**¡CRASH!**_

" – " – "

-"¡NANOHA! ¡NANOHA!"

Los gritos fueron interrumpidos por un aullido alto y lastimero que se elevaba hacia el cielo azul con sus nubes perezosas y lentas. Dos aullidos más resonaron entre los árboles.

-"¡NANOHA!" –gritó de nuevo, al borde del llanto.

El repentino graznido de una parvada de cuervos que empezaba a aparecer a lo lejos atrajo su atención. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo en aquella dirección.

Las hojas chirriaron en cuanto sus patas negras y sucias se abrieron paso entre ellas.

Fate agachó las orejas para atrás y bajó la cabeza, corriendo a ciegas hacia delante al tiempo que el enorme grupo de aves pasaba de golpe frente a ella, apaleándola y derramando plumas negras por doquier en todo el proceso.

Después de algunos arañazos y picotazos logró salir del enorme remolino oscuro. Trotó levemente antes de recobrar el acelerado ritmo, el hocico dorado abriéndose y cerrándose entre jadeos.

Pasaron largos segundos así, hasta que finalmente las pisadas se detuvieron.

La ruidosa respiración paró en seco.

Y por un breve momento, todo se volvió silencio en el vasto bosque.

La brisa sopló suavemente, jugueteando con el pelaje desaliñado y bamboleando las puntas de sus orejas ligeramente a los lados.

-"¡NANOHA!"

Todo pareció retomar su curso normal en cuanto su cuerpo salió disparado hacia el bulto blanco que yacía en el suelo, cubierto por algunas cuantas hojas perezosas.

-"Nanoha… -llamó, olfateando su cabeza y dándole pequeños golpecitos con su hocico-. Nanoha, ¡deja de estar jugando!" –chilló asustada.

Las pestañas negras se agitaron un poco antes de revelar un par de zafiros cansados. Las pupilas del cordero se movieron, enfocándola rápidamente al tenerla de frente.

-"¿Estás bien?"

Todavía aturdida intentó semipararse, su cabeza se meneó en el acto sin querer, lo cual fue confundido por el lobo como un "sí".

_-"¡Revisen allí, no pudo haber ido lejos!"_

_-"¡Sí, señor!"_

Fate volteó colina arriba, con los colmillos a la vista mientras pensaba que si la llegaban a ver con Nanoha, un gran escándalo se armaría en todo Colmillo Brillante.

_-"¡Hey, creo que vi algo allá abajo!"_

"_¡Demonios!"_

Pronto, los chillidos agudos de las hienas se sincronizaron hasta volverse más fuertes y altos. Iban hacia ellas.

-"¡Nanoha, levántate ya!"

En cuanto viró el rostro y se acercó hacia su amiga, ésta rápidamente retrocedió, despabilándose en un santiamén; sin embargo, para Fate, que en esos momentos trataba de hacer trabajar su mente al mil, la reacción de Nanoha pasó desapercibida por completo.

-"Yo no puedo contra todos ellos, me aniquilarían…" –susurró contemplando fijamente el suelo, las orejas caídas y apuntando hacia este mismo.

Los susurros del lobo en contraposición a los sonoros gritos de hienas inundaron absolutamente la ofuscada mente de Nanoha.

Su cuerpo se hizo un ovillo. Los orbes azules adquirían un tono oscuro mientras todo el cuerpo agazapado hacia atrás no paraba de temblar, jamás apartando la mirada de los dientes de lobo que se abrían y cerraban, se abrían y cerraban.

Murmurando cosas. Haciendo chasquidos bajos y terribles.

Las garras brillando por la luz del sol que se escurría hasta abajo desde la copa de los árboles, y la felpuda cola arremolinándose inquieta.

Por primera vez, Nanoha Takamachi se dio cuenta de lo grande que, a comparación suya, Fate era.

Y ese solo pensamiento, _la atemorizó._

_-"¡La tenemos! ¡Puedo percibir su sangre!"_

El simple grito gatilló todos los sentido de alerta en la lobezna, quien sin esperarse más, trotó hacia Nanoha y cerró su boca en su nuca para poder levantarla con rapidez.

El balido horrorizado que Fate se sorprendió de escuchar no hizo más que incrementar la enjundia de la jauría hambrienta, ahora seguros de que iban por el camino correcto.

-"¡Nanoha!... ¡silencio! –pronunció con dificultad, tratando de no lastimarla en su agarre-. ¡Nanoha!"

-"¡Suéltame! –las pequeñitas patas delanteras se balancearon bruscamente, en un intento porque sus pezuñas encontrasen algo con lo cual ayudar a zafarse-. ¡Suéltame! ¡BEEEE! ¡BEEEEE!"

_**¡BEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_-"¡La tenemos!"_

Hubo una oleada de aullidos de emoción y victoria en aquel momento.

Afortunadamente, Fate no tuvo que correr mucho para hallar un montón de troncos apilados que escondían una diminuta y casi imperceptible a la vista, zanja en la tierra.

Aceleró de inmediato y entonces, ya al frente del cúmulo de madera, empezó a cavar con sus garras una y otra vez, alargando y profundizando el pasaje de manera que Nanoha pudiese entrar.

Una vez que hubo terminado, aún con los balidos zumbando en sus orejas, hundió la cabeza en el agujero improvisado y dejó al bovino allí.

Se jaló un poco para atrás, observando cómo el cordero empezaba a tranquilizarse y arrellanarse hacia el lado contrario –en vano, porque ya no había espacio al cual retroceder-. La lobezna lanzó un suspiro agobiado y se dedicó a reunir sus fuerzas para lo que vendría.

-"¿Nanoha?" –la llamó.

Al ver que la otra no le prestaba atención, movió sus patas un poco para delante, a pesar de lo apretujada que se sentía en aquel terroso lugar.

-"Nanoha, todo va a estar bien" –susurró con un toque de culpa.

La mirada azul se posó en ella, fija y tambaleantemente. Fate sonrió, ignorante a la idea de que su amiga no la estaba observando a ella, sino al pañuelo azul que se había resbalado y ahora colgaba perezosamente de su cuello.

Las orejas blancas se hicieron para atrás, en una señal de intimidación y tormentoso miedo.

-"Quédate quieta y no hagas ruido –murmuró para comenzar a salir de la zanja-. Volveré pronto, lo prometo."

Pero para Nanoha, aquellas palabras eran lo último que había enganchado su desastrosa atención…

" – " – "

_-"¡Por aquí, por aquí!"_

_-"¡El especial del día de hoy, es cordero asado!"_

Un ataque de risas histéricas retumbó en el bosque al tiempo que los trotes iban disminuyendo la velocidad, deteniéndose de inmediato ante la imagen de un lobo que gruñía y lanzaba una mordida al aire, cayendo en el proceso bruscamente contra el suelo.

El enojo fue expresado a través de un bramido feroz, mostrando las perlas blancas y afiladas cubiertas en sangre –sangre que en realidad se había puesto para darle más credibilidad a su plan-.

-"¿Qué debemos hacer?" –se acercó uno cauteloso, hablando en voz baja al jefe que se hallaba al frente.

El líder tan sólo pareció describir un círculo con su cuello, como analizando la situación. Hasta que la lupina se puso de pie y los vislumbró con aquellos ojos de color demoníaco.

Hubo un silencioso y mortal intercambio de miradas, borgoñas y mieles clavados entre sí. Entonces, Fate Testarossa sonrió predatoriamente y dio la media vuelta.

-"Es mía…"

Al siguiente instante, un aullido de desafío tronó en el lugar.

Eso fue suficiente para detonar la carrera donde el lobo dorado corría tan rápido como sus patas le permitían, mientras una jauría entera de hienas se le acercaba cada vez más.

_Una carrera contra el tiempo._

" – " – "

-"¡Date por vencida y regresa a casa, cachorra!"

-"¿No tienes que jugar con un hueso?"

Las carcajadas burlonas la hicieron apretar los dientes. Los empujones, que venían de todos lados y a cualquier hora, no cesaban, a pesar de las mordidas que ya había propinado a modo de advertencia.

Ahora estaba en medio de la jauría.

Tenía las patas terriblemente cansadas y los oídos asqueados de tanta mofa y charlatanería. Las hienas podían ser muy graciosas, pero era exactamente este aspecto de pasarse de la raya, lo cual la disgustaba en demasía.

Mas no podía objetar. Ella lo había propiciado.

Si quería salvar a Nanoha, debía mantener el juego un poco más…

-"¡Hey, perrito, ten cuidado!"

_**¡BUMP!**_

Fate saltó de inmediato, esquivando un empujón que la habría enviado directo al tronco de un árbol y de seguro, le habría roto la espalda horrores.

Otro ataque de risas.

Finalmente, con gran dificultad, se encontró cara a cara con el jefe de la jauría. Las pupilas ambarinas la contemplaron con diversión maliciosa.

Por un segundo, el paliacate perfumado que su enemiga traía al cuello llamó su atención, encontrándolo demasiado extraño para un cazador; sin embargo, dada la situación, prefirió pasarlo por alto.

-"Seguro que voy a divertirme un rato en cuanto encuentre a ese cordero, no debe haber ido muy lejos –se relamió el hocico, provocando un pequeño chasquido-. Después de todo, casi le mutilo una pata."

Las orejas saltaron rectas mientras por una fracción de segundo el rostro de Fate se contrajo en pánico. Pero sólo por un segundo, pues debía mantener la postura.

-"¿En serio?" –pronunció cuidadosa.

-"Sí, apuesto a que ustedes los lobos no podrían haberlo hecho mejor. La satisfacción –se relamió de nuevo- de saborear la sangre fresca mientras ves su cuerpo caer…"

Algo ardió en su interior. Con fuerza. _Con ira…_

Un gruñido feroz escapó de su garganta al tiempo que sus mandíbulas atacaban a la hiena al lado suyo, desencadenando que las otras fauces reaccionaran abriéndose también.

Se encararon el uno el otro, no importándoles que el resto de la jauría pasara de largo entre ellos y pudiese llevárselos de golpe. Los ladridos despertaron furiosos, hasta que una pata parda rozó su mejilla, dejándole la marca de un rasguño que empezaba a sangrar.

El contacto con el aire le escoció la herida.

Pero fue en el momento en que Fate se paró en dos patas que la hiena la embistió por el estómago, sacándole el aire y arrancándole un aullido adolorido, enviándola directamente pendiente abajo.

_¡Bump! ¡Bump! ¡Bump!_

En cuanto su cuerpo paró de rodar, alzó la cabeza a duras penas, sintiéndose mareada. La imagen de un cánido en sus cuatro patas, contemplándola desde el sendero de arriba le devolvió la mirada.

-"Tienes tanta suerte –jadeó-, de que esto sea sólo una cacería, o empezaría a creer que de verdad eres un peligro…"

Le vio darse la media vuelta para desaparecer junto a su grupo, que se dirigía hacia algún punto muerto, buscando al cordero que el lobo les había ganado hacía tiempo atrás.

Sin que ellos se diesen por enterado.

" – " – "

El sol ya había caído y la brisa fresca comenzaba a congelarle. Se acurrucó un poco más, soplando sus patitas y lamiéndose las heridas que tenía. El cielo ya se había pintado de un azul grisáceo.

Dentro de poco oscurecería.

Ahora más que nunca, Nanoha se arrepentía de haber cruzado la línea divisoria y de haber desobedecido las reglas de su grupo.

Ese lugar no era para ella.

No debía estar allí.

Por nada.

_Por nadie._

Se sintió mal por Fate. La rubia encantadora, graciosa, bocaza y orgullosa que le había brindado su amistad, que la había hecho reír una y otra vez; entonces, la imagen del lobo escalofriante con sus dientes derramando de sangre aparecía de repente.

Y la sonrisa de Nanoha desaparecía por completo para convertirse en una mueca temblorosa llena de espanto.

Aún podía oír los gruñidos en sus oídos, como si en verdad estuviesen a escasos milímetros de ella.

Por eso, cuando unos pasos se dejaron escuchar, cubrió su cabeza y sus cuernos con sus cuartos delanteros. Temblando en su sitio.

Cerrando los ojos.

_Deseando regresar a casa._

"Nanoha…"

Fue un gentil llamado.

-"Nanoha" –se oyó más fuerte.

Y ella sabía que era Fate la que estaba afuera. Claro que lo sabía. No obstante, lo que no sabía era si sentirse agradecida o acobardada por ello.

Desde su pequeño agujero debajo de los leños rugosos, la vio cojear sobre el prado. El pelaje hecho un total desastre, sucio, despeinado y con algunas cortaduras y moretones por aquí y por allá.

Una de las orejas se mantenía caída, rebelde a seguir las órdenes de su dueña por moverse o cambiar de posición.

Los ojos borgoñas la miraron por un largo rato, sin entender. El lobo se acercó a la pila de troncos, cojeando torpemente, buscando el cobijo de quien se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

Y por quien ese día, se había jugado su papel y su reputación en Colmillo Brillante.

-"Nano…"

_¡Crack!_

-"¡¿Quién está ahí?"

El crujir de varias ramas se escuchó de inmediato mientras Fate se daba la vuelta, colocando las cuatro patas firmes en el pasto y gruñendo en advertencia.

El ruido de las hierbas ser aplastadas finalmente se detuvo.

La figura portentosa alzó en orgullo el cuello; su cuerpo, aún más grande que el de Fate, se mantenía quieto y elegante. Magnificente. El viento sopló con fuerza, apenas logrando batir el rosado pelaje corto y grueso.

Las pupilas cobalto perforaron con seriedad los borgoñas del lobo.

Y a pesar de que todavía no había caído la noche, la luna se hizo presente en el cielo, apenas visible. Como si fuera un burlón espejismo.

-"Testarossa."

Las palabras fueron repasadas cautelosamente y en voz baja. Los orbes azul rey se entrecerraron, estudiando toda posible reacción.

-"Testarossa –repitió con precaución-. ¿Dónde está?"

_**Continuará…**_

Otro capítulo del Lobo y el Cordero. Algunas personas me comentaban que la idea que tenían era la de una Fate salvando el día; sin embargo, inclusive aquí, por más fuerte que nuestra lobezna estrella sea, es imposible para ella poder contra una multitud de hienas hambrientas.

Claro que ahora, teniendo la posibilidad de un uno a uno, lo dejo a su imaginación por mientras ;)

No olvidemos tampoco que cierta herbívora finalmente empieza a recapacitar en la que se ha metido.

Por último, aparte de agradecer como siempre su amable atención al leer, me gustaría invitar a quien guste a pasarse a mi profile. He puesto un link allí sobre un dibujo que hice de esta historia, no es la gran cosa puesto que no sé diseñar en computadora, vaya n_nU

Sin embargo, quería compartirlo con ustedes :)

Kida Luna.


	9. La caída del lobo

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo VIII_

_La caída del lobo_

-"¿Dónde está?"

-"¡Signum! ¡Vaya susto que me has dado!" –exclamó Fate, alzando las orejas y moviendo la cola, alegre.

Estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia delante cuando la leona alargó el cuello al frente, como si estuviese estudiando su próxima presa. La lobezna se quedó quieta, observando los filosos ojos azules.

-"¿Signum?" –titubeó.

-"Dónde está" –repitió, entrecerrando los párpados gatunos.

Fate se tensó en aquel momento.

-"Aquí, estoy aquí, ¿no me ves? –rió tontamente, pretendiendo que era otra de sus típicas charlas-. ¿Por qué…?"

-"No estoy hablando de ti –gruñó de inmediato, dando un paso al frente, provocando que la otra se agazapase un poco-. Puedo olerlo."

Alzó la cabeza y olfateó el aire, enfatizando sus palabras. Después, apretando los colmillos regresó la vista hacia la lupina; presionó sus enormes patas contra el suelo, provocando que las garras nácar saltaran a la vista.

-"¿Dónde está el cordero, Testarossa? –preguntó, moviéndose al fin y caminando en círculos alrededor de la aludida-. ¿Acaso lo estás escondiendo?"

Sus pupilas azules arrasaron rápidamente con el espacio libre a su alrededor, tratando de examinar cada resquicio y agujero encubierto en él. Fate tan sólo se mantenía quieta, siguiendo siempre con la mirada a Signum.

-"Yo no escondo nada."

-"Mentirosa…"

-"¡Yo no escondo nada! –ladró fuertemente, sintiendo de pronto un aguijón de dolor en su cuerpo debido al estrés y cerrando un ojo por ello-. Mírame, ¡mírame y dime que estoy en condiciones para jugar al matadero!"

Signum no respondió.

Simplemente se detuvo, quedando de espaldas al montón de troncos desde donde Nanoha les observaba, intentando que su respiración agitada no la delatase.

-"Puedo sentir su olor, y te aseguro –sus orejas se hicieron hacia atrás, en son de amenaza-, que será peor para ese comehojas si le sigues escondiendo…"

Fate caminó sigilosamente hasta quedar cara a cara con la otra depredadora, y alzando el rostro, abrió sus dos mandíbulas. Enseñándole la sangre que manchaba su boca.

-"Soy un lobo, Signum –contestó seria, apartando el rostro-, ¿cómo podría interesarme un estúpido animal cornudo?"

La lobezna tragó saliva, desistiendo de sus intentos por voltear a ver, aunque fuese por un segundo, a Nanoha. Sólo para asegurarse que estaba bien.

-"Ya veo –sonrió peligrosamente-, tienes razón, Testarossa. No debería de importarte."

Cuando la leona la hubo pasado largo, la lupina liberó un largo suspiro. Agachó la cabeza dorada hacia el pasto debajo suyo, sintiéndose toda una mentirosa por lo que había dicho.

No eran mentiras claras, pero tampoco era la verdad entera.

Fate tragó fuerte, diciéndose que debía ver a su compañera a la cara. Así que fingiendo una larga sonrisa en sus facciones caninas, se preparó para despedirse de ella.

-"Oye, Testarossa, ¿adivina qué?" –susurró, todavía de espaldas.

Cuando la otra volteó para verla y escuchar su respuesta, las mandíbulas felinas se movieron, haciendo los bigotes blancos bailar.

El rostro de Fate se puso pálido en ese instante.

Y aunque ninguna palabra salió de los labios de Signum, ella entendió perfectamente el mensaje.

"_La encontré."_

" – " – "

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"Nanoha… no ha vuelto. Está empezando a oscurecer…"

Los ópalos esmeraldas de Arisa enfocaron a la pequeña cebra sentada en las afueras de Casco Resistente, contemplando el horizonte oscuro como si estuviese ausente.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió. No sabía qué decir.

Ella no era el tipo de persona que daba abrazos e iba por allí cantando: "¡Ánimo, todo va a estar bien!". Pero las cosas no estaban bien.

En ese momento se preguntó si habría sido una buena idea dejar que una de sus mejores amigas marchara al lado de su peor enemigo; su cuerpo se estremeció y rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, alejando pensamientos terribles de sí.

El ajetreado gesto causó la risa de la otra equina, quien había sentido el cosquilleo de las crines rubias contra su rayado rostro. Arisa resopló entonces, inflando las mejillas canela.

-"¿Arisa-chan?"

La suave voz de Suzuka hizo que soltase el aire contenido y apartase la larguirucha cara hacia otro lado. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a mantenerse enfadada si la otra le hablaba como si fuese de mantequilla? Tan gentil y frágil…

-"Dime."

-"Es mi culpa, ¿cierto?"

Los ojos de la potrilla se abrieron sorprendidos, volteando de inmediato y haciendo que el flequillo en su frente tapase su pupila derecha.

-"Suzuka, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

-"¿Cómo te sentirías –susurró, las orejas rayadas cayendo y los ojos azules entrecerrándose, brillando en la oscuridad- si hubieses mandado a una de tus mejores amigas a un viaje sin vuelta?"

Arisa guardó silencio, contemplándola en la quietud de la noche.

Elevó la mirada verde hacia el cielo y vio aparecer las primeras estrellas. Pensó que eran bellísimas, pensó en lo bien que se sentiría poder estar así de alto y ser la luz de alguien.

_Darle esperanza._

Y porque ella jamás podría decir todas esas cosas con la facilidad con la que desearía hacerlo, solamente juntó su cara a la de su amiga, en una ligera caricia silenciosa.

En el momento en que el peso de la pequeña cebra se dejó sentir en su mejilla, sonrió débilmente y cerró los ojos.

Muy en el fondo, deseó que Suzuka pudiese escuchar los murmullos de su corazón, tratando de animar al suyo.

" – " – "

_¡BAAAAA!_

-"¡NANOHA!"

Apenas su boca terminó por gritar el nombre una mancha rosada pasó frente a sus ojos como una poderosa ráfaga. Con el pánico tomando las riendas, los sentidos de alerta se dispararon en Fate.

-"¡DETENTE!"

_¡ROAAAAAAAAARR!  
_

-"¡NO! ¡ALTO, ALTO!"

"_¡POR FAVOR, PARA!"_

Los balidos horrorizados de Nanoha tronaron por todo el bosque mientras sus cuerpo retrocedía frenéticamente hacia un espacio que ya no existía en aquel diminuto recoveco bajo la madera.

Las pezuñas chirriaron contra la tierra y las largas garras nacaradas rascaron una y otra vez, en un intento por agrandar el pasaje mientras la cabeza de Signum hacía todo lo posible por alcanzarla.

El espanto veló por completo las pupilas azules.

Su corazón aumentó el ritmo en un grito desesperado.

-"¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!"

_**¡THUMP! **_

El empujón apenas y logró mover el enorme cuerpo felino, apartándolo de la zanja y de la pila de leños unos cuantos centímetros. Los ópalos cobalto observaron fieramente a Fate, quien se colocó rápidamente entre ella y su objetivo.

Signum giró su cuerpo, poniéndose cara a cara con su compañera.

En aquel momento, una luz cegó todo el lugar y la lluvia cayó fuertemente, golpeteando el pelaje dorado y raído; estremecimientos de dolor se despertaron en la más pequeña, dándole un recordatorio de sus moretones y su oreja inmóvil.

-"¿Estás segura –murmuró bajo, entre dientes, sintiendo la ira temblar dentro suyo- que esto es lo que quieres, Testarossa?"

Las garras se movieron amenazantes, partiendo el pasto debajo de ellas.

-"Nanoha es mi amiga –susurró, bajando la cabeza y estirando su cuerpo por completo, en pose defensiva-, y no dejaré que la toques."

-"¡Es sólo un maldito cordero!" –rugió feroz.

-"¡Te equivocas! ¡Ella es más que eso!"

-"¡Abre los ojos, Testarossa! ¡Eres un lobo, un lobo! –entrecerró los ojos-. Tú matas no corderos, ¡no haces amistad con ellos!"

-"¡CÁLLATE!"

-"¡COBARDE!"

-"¡NO LO SOY!"

Un aullido mudo escapó de su garganta cuando su espalda fue azotada contra el tronco de un árbol. Sin perder tiempo se quitó de allí, evitando un arañazo que partió parte de la corteza de la planta.

-"¡¿Ahora has decidido volverte un perro faldero?"

La pesada pata rosa que pegó en una de sus mejillas la mandó contra el suelo. Fate escupió algo de sangre, sintiendo sus patas temblequear al soportar su peso, tratando de levantarse.

-"No compliques más las cosas –se paró frente a ella, viéndola desde arriba-, lo mejor es acabar con esto de una vez."

Las pupilas borgoñas se llenaron de miedo, la boca abierta en angustia y la única oreja sana acurrucada hacia atrás. En cuanto Signum dio la media vuelta, Fate se forzó a obstruirle el camino.

-"No…"

-"No quiero pelear contigo."

-"¡Entonces no lo hagas!" –chilló.

La mirada felina repasó a la otra cazadora, jadeando bajo la fría lluvia, con todo su ser desmoronándose lentamente por cada herida recibida. No duraría mucho.

Ella era más fuerte y grande.

Fate lo sabía.

Las posibilidades estaban todas en su contra.

Aún así le vio alzar la cabeza y agudizar la mirada. No obstante, Signum continuó caminando, con el paso lento y elegante de un felino, sólo para detenerse a un lado suyo.

-"No cometas el peor error de tu vida –murmuró apenas-, porque tarde o temprano, sabes tan bien como yo que vas a lastimarla..."

El lobo cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

"_Podría quedarme así para siempre."_

"_Podrías, pero se me entumirían las piernas, ¿sabes?"_

La vista de la leona se posó en la zanja ahora visible por sus anteriores rasguños descuidados, vislumbrando en ese momento a una Nanoha asomar la cabeza solamente para esconderla de nuevo al verla.

-"Ne… Signum…"

"_Soy un lobo."_

"_Sí, lo sé, eres mi amiga."_

-"La quiero –sonrió triste-, y la quiero conmigo."

_**¡CLAAAASH!**_

Los colmillos blancos se clavaron en el hombro derecho del felino, las patas abrazando su cuello en un intento por sostenerse. Un trueno retumbó bravo en el instante en que Fate sintió varias agujas hundirse en su nuca.

_¡AUUUU!_

Un aullido escapó de inmediato, liberando a Signum de su agarre. Pronto, fue azotada de nuevo hacia el suelo, con tremenda fuerza que su cuerpo rebotó.

Antes de que las mandíbulas se cerraran sobre ella, un arañazo fue directo al rostro de la leona, ganándose un gruñido de dolor. Haciendo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas y mordiéndose los dientes para retener los quejidos que gritaban por salir de su boca, la lobezna se levantó para quitarse de allí abajo lo más aprisa posible.

-"¡No tan rápido, Testarossa!"

Una veloz mordida alcanzó a prensar su oreja herida, provocando un chillido desgarrador que la hizo abalanzarse sobre el lomo de la otra para clavar sus colmillos allí.

Un bramido poderoso escapó de la garganta del león al tiempo que sacudía su cuerpo desesperadamente, tratando de quitársela de encima.

"_Fate-chan, ¿vas a confiar en mí?"_

Su corazón sintió explotarse cuando todo su cuerpo fue aplastado bajo el peso de Signum, quien se había dejado tumbar con ella a sus espaldas. Apenas se vio libre, sus pulmones jalaron oxígeno con desesperación mientras se daba la vuelta, recostada boca abajo en la hierba, intentando respirar.

La sombra la cubrió por completo.

Un ojo borgoña se abrió, contemplando la figura del león mirándole desde arriba, con la sangre borboteando de su lomo así como lentamente ella sentía la suya propia mojar su oreja y deslizarse por su cara.

-"Eres una estúpida –jadeó, ambicionando controlar la ira que se estaba desatando en su interior-, arriesgando el pellejo por alguien que sólo se esconde y no sale ni siquiera a dar la cara por ti."

Fate no dijo nada, excusándose en su mente que Nanoha no podría defenderla. Era sólo un cordero.

¿Era lógico, no?

-"¡Mírate! –rugió, sus dientes temblando de furia contenida-. Convirtiéndote en la mascota que saca la lengua y sigue las órdenes de su propia comida, ¡debería darte vergüenza!"

-"Te equivocas…" –susurró, intentando pararse.

-"¿Y en dónde está, eh? ¡En dónde está el maldito cordero cobarde que no se atreve a dar la cara por ti!"

-"¡ESTÁ ASUSTADA!"

_**¡CRASH!**_

Silencio. Eso fue lo que permaneció después del estallido de un trueno más en esa noche lluviosa.

-"¡Nanoha confía en mí!" –aulló con voz quebrada, plantando una pata al frente.

-"Me has decepcionado –agregó en un hilo de voz-, porque lo que yo veo, Testarossa…"

Los ojos oscuros y azules se posaron en ella, reflejando lástima y tristeza en su profundidad. El corazón de Fate latió con dolor.

-"…es a un pobre perro abandonado…"

Las palabras dieron fuerte y en cuestión de segundos, la lobezna apretó las mandíbulas lo más que pudo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Negándose a aceptar eso, sacudió la cabeza rápido y trotó –entre agujas de dolor y patas cojeando- hasta la pila de troncos.

Agachó el cuello y dirigió la mirada hacia su interior, lanzando un aullido lastimero.

Muy al contrario de lo que ella esperaba -acostumbrada al afecto expresivo de Nanoha-, dos ojos azules aterrorizados le devolvieron la vista.

Fate parpadeó confundida. _Dolida._

Y trató de nuevo, dejando salir otro pobre aullido.

Nanoha tan sólo desvió la mirada, cerrando los ojos y reuniendo las fuerzas para que su cuerpo parase de temblar y ella no tuviera que abrazarse a sí misma.

La culpa y el remordimiento la invadieron.

Pero se mantuvo callada, evitando contemplar la imagen del lobo mojado que la esperaba afuera, con la sangre bañando sus colmillos y su pelaje.

_Y esa triste mirada roja._

-"Hazte un favor y no arruines todo lo que ya has conseguido por esto" –oyó la voz templada de la felina decirle.

-"No…" –sacudió la cabeza.

-"Eres una asesina."

-"¡No!"

-"Ella lo sabe."

-"¡QUE NO! ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!"

"_¡RETIRA LO DICHO!"_

Su puesto cerca de aquel escondite fue abandonado para lanzarse a mordidas contra Signum, descargando la frustración que empezaba a acumularse a gran velocidad dentro de ella.

Los ataques fueron esquivados, volviéndose éstos cada vez más peligrosos y descontrolados con cada segundo que pasaba.

-"¡Testarossa, no cometas una tontería!" –advirtió.

-"¡No quiero seguirte escuchando!"

-"¡Eres un lobo, actúa como tal!"

-"¡MALDITA SEA, YA LO SÉ!"

Finalmente una mordida profunda en su abdomen, que desgarró su piel lisa y rosada, obligó al felino a usar la fuerza de su tamaño para mandarle de lleno a tierra, utilizando una de sus patas delanteras para ello.

-"Testarossa…"

-"Tú no lo entiendes…"

Antes de que algo más fuera dicho, los ojos de Fate, ahora más oscuros, brillaron en la noche, contemplando fijamente a Signum. Como quien contempla su presa.

Un gruñido nació de su garganta mientras sus mandíbulas se abrían, revelando la sangre fresca y resplandeciente en ellas.

La lupina se levantó como un rayo y se abalanzó una vez más, arrojando rasguños al aire y cerrando una y otra vez las fauces.

_¡Clash, clash, clash, clash!_

-"Imbécil…" –el suave murmullo abandonó la boca del león.

Agachándose, la felina aprovechó el momento para inmovilizarla y tirarla, por quinta vez en esa noche. En cuanto Fate gruñó en frenesí, con los párpados cerrados, el cuerpo panza abajo y los dientes saltando a la vista…

_Signum apuntó hacia su cuello._

_**¡CRASH!**_

El trueno zumbó en sus oídos y el relámpago lastimó su vista por breves segundos.

Para cuando su visión mejoró, la sombra de un felino se mantenía delante de su oponente, con la cola quieta, apuntando hacia el cielo.

Impidiéndole llegar hasta el lobo.

Una segunda figura pasó a su lado, trotando y colocándose a un lado de la primera; su posición más calmada y despreocupada, como si nada de aquello estuviera realmente sucediendo.

-"Fate-san –llamó el segundo felino-, ¿se encuentra bien?"

-"Subaru… -susurró, devolviéndole la vista desde el suelo. Después desplazó su mirada hacia la que estaba al frente suyo-… Tía…"

-"Signum-san, no sé qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí –habló la última que fue nombrada, haciendo que sus bigotes blancos brincaran graciosamente-. Pero creo que ha sido suficiente."

La leona mantuvo un leve gruñido por unos momentos, uno que fue descendiendo en tono hasta morir. Examinó con atención a los dos felinos que estaban bajo cargo suyo.

Teana Lanster, el tigre que permanecía de pie delante de Fate.

Y Subaru Nakajima, la pantera que conservaba la cabeza baja a la altura de la del lobo, pero sin quitarle la vista a ella.

Eran apenas muy jóvenes, aún cuando su tamaño sobrepasaba por escasos centímetros el de Fate, aunque en edad fuese al revés. Igualmente, los cuerpos algo delgados y los músculos que no terminaban todavía de desarrollarse delataban su temprana edad.

Finalmente irguió la cabeza, no importándole la lluvia que azuzaba y avivaba el ardor de sus heridas.

-"No se metan en lo que no les concierne" –regañó seriamente.

-"Pero Signum-san –respondió de inmediato Subaru-, ¡Fate-san está muy mal! No podíamos quedarnos sólo viendo, además, no comprendo por qué…"

-"¡Subaru! –regañó la otra, volteando a verla-. Cuida tus palabras, este asunto no es nuestro."

La aludida agachó las orejas y la cabeza, comentando un "sí" tímido. Fate, que todavía se encontraba en el suelo –más por debilidad que por gusto-, levantó la mirada escarlata en un silencioso gesto de gratitud hacia Tía.

-"Está bien –respondió ahora que empezaba a calmarse-, Signum sólo intentaba hacerme entrar… en razón…"

-"A estas alturas, ya deberías conocer tu lugar" –agregó la pelirrosada, con doble intención.

Una que sólo Fate captó.

-"No debería preguntar, pero… -Teana volvió la vista al frente, perdiendo de vista a una Subaru que se apartaba calladamente del lado del lobo-… ¿está todo bien?"

Antes de que Signum dijese algo, Testarossa ganó la palabra.

-"Sí."

La leona frunció el ceño.

-"Yo no lo creo" –rebatió.

-"Sí, _sí está todo bien_" –enfatizó con los ojos rojos entrecerrados, en desafío.

-"He dicho…"

_¡BEEEEEEE!_

_¡MIAAAAAUUU! ¡TÍÍAAA!_

Las palabras de Signum fueron cortadas por el grito de Subaru, quien al aproximarse hacia el montón de troncos se había topado con una curiosa Nanoha que se había armado de valor para descubrir qué estaba sucediendo allá afuera.

Solamente para regresar al agujero aún más atemorizada.

-"¡Subaru!"

La pantera, cuyo color morado oscuro rayaba en el negro, volvió corriendo y se mantuvo agazapada detrás de su amiga, con el cuerpo tiritando y las patas delanteras cubriendo sus ojos.

Tía rió nerviosa.

-"Esto es embarazoso…" –suspiró su cuidadora, desviando la mirada y cerrando los párpados rosados.

Subaru Nakajima era una criatura de gran corazón, amigable, divertida y un poco torpe. Le gustaban las aventuras, cosa totalmente normal y aceptable en una pantera.

Excepto que tenía un grave problema.

_Era una miedosa de primera._

-"¡Basta! Por Dios, ¡es sólo un cordero! –exclamó en voz baja Tía, empujándola con su hocico-. ¡Deja de ser una cobarde!"

La otra tan sólo dio un maullido de gatito como respuesta.

-"Tía, Subaru –llamó Signum de inmediato, obteniendo la atención de las tres-. Vámonos."

Las dos asintieron, colocándose rápidamente cada una al lado de la mayor. Sin embargo, antes de marcharse, Signum le dedicó unas últimas palabras al lobo que yacía en el suelo.

-"Esto no ha terminado aún –la miró de reojo, dándole la espalda-, Testarossa."

Las pisadas de las tres desaparecieron en la oscuridad mientras la suave melodía de la lluvia era lo único que quedaba vivo en el bosque. Fate se puso de pie, con gran dificultad.

Y al darse la media vuelta, la figura de Nanoha, al fin fuera de su refugio, le devolvió la mirada.

La lobezna movió la cola débilmente y estuvo a punto de ladrar su nombre cuando el cordero cerró los ojos y desvió la cabeza. Los movimientos del lobo se congelaron en ese instante.

Era una silenciosa disculpa.

Una que en vez de aliviarla, estrujo su corazón.

-"Lo siento… Fate."

Y sin darle más tiempo, le vio saltar los arbustos y correr lejos de allí.

Sin una segunda mirada.

Sin una explicación.

-"Nanoha…"

Automáticamente sus patas la obligaron a seguirla, a pesar de que por dentro se estaba muriendo de dolor. Gritó su nombre.

Perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que la llamó, insistiendo siempre. Recibiendo silencio a cambio.

Pronto llegaron a una pendiente que Nanoha escaló con facilidad. Fate, en cambio, trató de subir lo más aprisa posible para alcanzarla, retrocediendo hacia abajo repetidas veces en su descuido y lastimándose con las rocas que rozaban su ya dañada piel.

El lodo que la lluvia formaba empezando a cubrir sus extremidades, manchando las heridas abiertas a su alcance.

Estando ya cerca de la cima, Fate resbaló de nuevo.

Pretendiendo obviar la sensación quemante en sus patas al intentar aferrarse y parar su inminente caída, no le importó que la sangre de sus raspones pronto empezase a dejar rastros en el fango por donde alguna vez había pasado.

Así que, finalmente, terminó en donde había empezado.

El lobo emitió un gruñido de ira y embistió contra la pared sólida de tierra que no se movió ni un poco ante su cabezazo. Sintiendo que ya no podía más, se desplomó en el suelo mojado y sucio.

Y lloró.

Escondió su cabeza entre sus patas delanteras negras, raspadas y llenas de lodo. Negó una y otra vez, percibiendo la rabia y la melancolía crecer a gran rapidez en su interior. Abrumándola.

"…_un pobre perro abandonado…"_

Levantando la vista al cielo oscuro, cerró los ojos y lanzó un aullido largo y desconsolado mientras el agua seguía empapando su rostro.

Mezclándose con sus lágrimas.

Arriba, en la cima, Nanoha Takamachi se tapó los oídos y se mordió los labios, tratando de detener el llanto que empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

No soportándolo más, se puso de pie y se alejó de allí.

Cada tanto, alcanzando a escuchar los aullidos de Fate Testarossa, que no hacían más que partirle el corazón.

"_Ne, ¿Fate?"_

"_Dime." _

"_Gracias, estoy tan feliz de estar aquí contigo."_

"… _¿Gracias?…"_

"_Nyahaha, ¿y sabes qué más? No te cambiaría por nada del mundo."_

_**Continuará…**_

Estuve a punto de cortarlo porque se pasó de la extensión que tengo establecida; sin embargo, creo que ya se ha alargado mucho esta escena y es justo que ya se pase a la siguiente.

No estoy segura si la pequeña pelea quedó bien. Asimismo, poco a poco se introducen otros personajes en la historia.

Un momento difícil en la vida de nuestras protagonistas favoritas se avecina, uno de los principales que han de causarles grandes problemas. A pesar de ello, espero que dentro de poco volvamos al fluff, pues debo admitir que extraño escribir esas partes :)

Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por leer. Esperando estar haciendo un buen trabajo para ustedes =)

Kida Luna.


	10. Una sonrisa

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo IX_

_Una sonrisa_

El camino se le hizo eterno y más largo que nunca. El pasto oscuro y empapado crujía graciosamente ante sus pasos que se abrían camino a través de él.

Todo el dolor que sentía y la sangre que inundaba parte de su pata blanca, la mayoría ya seca, no tenía importancia alguna. Lo que ardía no era su cuerpo moviéndose por inercia.

_Sino su corazón._

Las imágenes de hace momentos atrás todavía seguían recientes en su memoria, como si fuese una película que se repitiese una y otra vez, advirtiéndole que le perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro.

¿Así que eso era estar del otro lado, no? ¿Para ello la habían estado preparando en Casco Resistente, entonces?

Para escapar de un destino así. Esquivar la muerte por un instante y retrasarla tan sólo un poco más…

Qué estúpido.

Qué estúpido le sonaba ahora tratar de evitar lo inevitable…

-"¡Nanoha!"

El golpeteo de cascos pronto resonó a lo lejos, así que no pudiendo resistir más el cansancio, Nanoha Takamachi se desplomó a media colina arriba. Su mirada azul y opaca permaneció apenas en el horizonte oscuro, donde una figura se acercaba corriendo hacia ella.

Por un breve segundo, la imagen de Fate tomó el lugar de quien sea que le estuviera llamando.

Después, los gritos murieron y ella perdió la conciencia.

"_¡Nanoha!"_

Llamó Suzuka en vano.

" – " – "

_Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat. Pit. __Pat._

La melodía de la suave llovizna que había quedado acompañaba el caminar lento y anémico del lobo que se arrastraba en las penumbras del bosque.

El pelaje dorado alborotado, enredado terriblemente y ensuciado a más no poder. La espalda prácticamente retorciéndose de dolor por todos los encuentros con la tierra dura y rígida.

Pero los ojos perdidos no podían siquiera ni reparar en ello, siempre contemplando el suelo bajo sus heridas patas.

_¡Kya!_

Un suave chillido seguido de varios más captó su atención, observando a lo lejos la manada de hienas que correteaba y aullaba hiperactiva mientras algunos estaban más ocupados desollando la carne de venado muerto que habían cazado.

Los huesos blancos podían vislumbrarse ya, siendo limpiados afanosamente por las lenguas y colmillos caninos.

El incesante crunch y crash de los dientes cerrarse una y otra vez, quebrando algo de vez en cuando, alcanzando sus oídos.

Inconscientemente su mirada permaneció fija en el brillo de la jugosa carne roja. Dio un solo paso, uno solo –acompañado de un relamer de hocico-, antes de que su mente reaccionase y Fate retrocediese espantada.

Como si su propia conciencia le hubiera dado una fuerte cachetada.

"_¡No puedo pensar así!"_

Sacudiendo la cabeza se marchó rápidamente de allí, atrayendo con sus pisadas las miradas curiosas de las hienas que buscaban en la oscuridad entre los árboles la presencia de algún posible intruso.

Su carrera no duró mucho tiempo antes de que un calambre espantoso la obligase a soltar un gruñido de sufrimiento, haciéndola detenerse. La cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas al tiempo que la vista empezaba a perder el sentido.

-"¿Fate?"

_Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat. Pit. __Pat._

-"¿Fate, eres tú?"

Su cabeza oscilante apenas logró mantenerse quieta unos tres segundos, lo suficiente para avistar la figura roja de otro lobo asomarse entre las sombras de la noche.

La cola dorada se meneó débilmente mientras los ojos borgoñas empezaban a perder toda visión entre los restos de lágrimas y cansancio.

-"¡Fate!"

_**¡THUMP!**_

Finalmente su cuerpo cedió al suelo.

Un pequeño jadeo de su parte rompió el silencio al tiempo que algunas lamidas cálidas trataban de limpiar la sangre en su frente y devolverle algo de conciencia.

-"Arf… menos mal que estás aquí" –habló con dificultad.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" –preguntó alarmada, contemplando el estado en que su hermana menor se encontraba.

-"No quiero recordarlo –gimió-, ¿vale?"

Arf aceptó aquella vaga y nada convincente respuesta.

Diciendo algunas cuantas palabras que Fate no logró discernir, se alejó un poco para regresar después, cargando con su hocico un bulto que dejó caer enfrente de la lobezna.

En cuanto la lupina dorada apartó el rostro hacia el lado contrario, la otra gruñó con desaprobación, encarándola de inmediato.

-"Tienes que comer algo."

Antes de que su boca soltase una réplica, su estómago se quejó en lastimera súplica, recordándole que no había comido nada en todo el día.

No desde que estuviese con Nanoha…

-"No quiero."

Volteó la cara hacia el otro lado, vislumbrando con arrepentimiento la silueta de un cuervo negro con las alas abiertas, muerto. Uno que Arf probablemente había cazado para ella misma y ahora se lo estaba cediendo.

-"No quiero…" –repitió, sintiendo la garganta arderle.

-"Fate, ¿qué pasa? Si no comes nada morirás de hambre –susurró con suavidad, recostándose a un lado suyo y acercando con su hocico el ave muerta-. Si no te alimentas bien, alguien más vendrá y se alimentará contigo."

La aludida no dijo nada.

-"Eres mi familia, Fate. Pero no puedo estar cuidándote siempre; sino creces y comienzas a actuar como uno de tu especie, otros vendrán por ti. No te conviertas en la presa."

-"Tú lo cazaste…"

-"Y te lo estoy regalando. Lo necesitas más que yo."

La mirada escarlata se topó con aquella azul marina, que le observaba con determinación y un toque de cariño. A la postre, la lobezna asintió y empezó a masticar la comida que le había sido ofrecida.

Era algo pequeño, sabía que no saciaría su hambre pero al menos la ayudaría a recuperar un poco de fuerzas.

Entre cada chasquido sintió su corazón encogerse. La oreja derecha, la única que podía mover a voluntad, se mantuvo doblada todo ese rato; sus ojos brillantes y hermosos renunciaban de un momento a otro a la captura de una lágrima furtiva.

_Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat. Pit. __Pat._

La llovizna que continuaba acarició su piel y refrescó sus sentidos.

Arf tan sólo elevó la vista al cielo, admirando la luna amarillenta y espectral que estaba plasmada encima de ambas.

Algunas de las heridas de Fate parecían serle sumamente familiares. Si estaba en lo correcto, tendría que charlar seriamente con cierta criatura felina…

" – " – "

-"¿Cómo está?"

-"No hay de qué preocuparse, Vita-chan, no es tan grave como parece."

-"¡Nanoha! –la voz de Arisa exclamó de repente-. ¡Vaya susto que nos has metido, idiota!"

A pesar del grito de la rubia y de los reclamos de Suzuka, los ojos azules permanecieron fijos en la pared del establo donde se encontraban. Suaves palabras inundaron el ambiente mientras la mano gentil de quien había estado discutiendo con Vita en un principio checaba su temperatura.

Fue cuando la luz de una delgada linterna dio directo en sus pupilas que éstas se contrajeron y un balido disgustado salió de su boca, alejando el rostro del aparato en una sacudida.

-"Vaya, vaya –rió, sujetando al cordero por uno de sus cuernos para que le escuchase-. Nanoha-chan, si no te quedas quieta y me permites terminar con la revisión tendré que enviarte a la enfermería. ¿Estás preparada para contarles a los directivos el motivo de tus heridas?"

La aludida elevó los ojos con miedo, agachando las orejas y dándose cuenta de la posición en que se encontraba.

-"Ahora, no sé qué es lo que te ha pasado –continuó, sujetando un algodón bañado en alcohol para presionarlo contra la pata herida-; sin embargo, Suzuka-chan me ha pedido el favor de mantener esto en secreto."

Un gemido de dolor se dejó escuchar. El cordero apretó los párpados con fuerza y exhaló fuertemente, reprimiendo los intentos por acurrucar su pata herida contra su panza y así abandonar el toque ardiente del desinfectante.

-"Mira nada más, casi te estropeas la pierna, ¿pero en dónde demonios te fuiste a meter?"

Nanoha tan sólo desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la pared del establo, fingiendo que no estaba escuchando nada. Hasta que un "ligero" apretón en su herida la hizo chillar repentinamente.

-"¡Shamal!" –baló desesperada.

-"La misma –respondió como si nada, siguiendo con su labor-, y no me agrada que me hagas el tonto, Takamachi; si voy a cubrirte la espalda al menos deberías confiar en mí."

"_Hmph, no quiero lastimarte. Confío en ti, Nanoha, así que… ¿con cuidado, sí?..."_

Una punzada de culpa revivió en su pecho al tiempo que cambiaba a su forma humana y llevaba una mano hacia su corazón, apretando la camisa blanca sucia y desarrugada que le cubría.

El chaleco canela abierto y colgando apenas de sus hombros, los botones totalmente deshilachados así como la tela rasgada por aquí y por allá.

-"¿Nanoha?"

Por primera vez los ópalos zafiros se enfocaron en la persona al frente. Cubierta por una larga bata blanca mientras una de sus manos sostenía un trozo de algodón y en la otra una botella de lo que supuso sería el alcohol; el cabello rubio y corto, rozando sus hombros.

Las pupilas preocupadas. De un color rojo marrón…

_Fate…_

-"¿Nanoha, está todo bien?" –preguntó de nuevo Shamal.

Antes de que pudiera presionar más para obtener una respuesta, la castaña se abalanzó hacia sus brazos, llorando fuertemente. La rubia doctora la abrazó con gentileza, acariciando su espalda y cerrando los ojos en el proceso, en un intento por relajar a su paciente.

Después de todo, ella debía de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por curarla.

Los gimoteos desesperados y los sollozos amargos y tristes inundaron el establo de Casco Resistente que estaba siendo usado a hurtadillas, mientras las palabras de Nanoha Takamachi llamaban entre gritos el nombre de una persona que ninguna de las cuatro allí presentes lograban entender.

Oraciones confusas, súplicas y disculpas desordenadas y torpes.

Entonces, una palma se posó delicadamente sobre los mechones cobrizos, atrayendo la atención de la dueña por breves instantes.

-"Te duele mucho, ¿no es así, Nanoha?"

El rostro ahogado en melancolía profunda contempló la bondadosa sonrisa de Suzuka, quien se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-"Está bien –susurró, acariciando las muñecas blancas de su amiga-, todos cometemos errores."

-"¡Pero yo…!"

-"Hmp –negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos-, me alegra que estés de vuelta. Lo que sea que haya pasado, estamos aquí para apoyarte."

La vista asustada e inquieta de Nanoha repasó a sus compañeras, quienes tan sólo asintieron ante las palabras de la pelimorada, dedicándole una simpática sonrisa.

Aprovechando la situación, Shamal sujetó un par de vendas y se agachó a un lado suyo, de nuevo.

-"Todavía tenemos un poco de tiempo –murmuró, empezando a desenrollar la cinta en sus manos-, ¿quieres contarnos qué pasó, Nanoha-chan?"

-"Uhm –asintió mientras pasaba el brazo por sus ojos. Una sonrisa desesperanzada surcó sus labios entonces-. Hice algo terrible…"

" – " – "

-"¿Fate Testarossa? ¿Fate Testarossa?"

Una leve mordida en su oreja sana por parte de su hermana le despertó a la realidad, quien levantando su hocico rojo le señaló al frente, donde un gran cocodrilo de pantano le observaba con reproche.

Los casi cinco metros a los que llegaba de pie haciendo gala de su tamaño, sus patas palmeadas delanteras encima del atrio que se hallaba en medio de la sala de pruebas, la cual se asemejaba mucho a una mini-reserva natural.

Tenía una piel dura de un ligero tono verdoso, moteada por graciosas manchas largas irregulares de un matiz chocolateado que finalmente se extendían sin interrupción por todo el cuerpo inferior, dándole un toque ligeramente chistoso.

-"¿Sí?" –respondió cohibida, intentando ubicarse en la clase.

-"Fate Testarossa, ¡al frente de inmediato! –rugió de repente, molesto por la falta de atención de parte de su alumna-. Al lado de Harlaown."

-"Sí, profesor."

Todavía con los ánimos por el suelo, una oreja caída y la otra vendada –así como su abdomen y una pata derecha delantera y una izquierda trasera-, caminó sin prisas hasta situarse en la pista.

Ojeó sin ganas al lobo negro a su lado, que le miró con preocupación. Chrono estuvo a punto de preguntarle algo, cuando el crujir de las garras largas del profesor Vice Granscenic contra la madera se dejó escuchar.

Pronto, su cuerpo se agazapó sobre el suelo, reduciendo su increíble altura a casi nada.

-"Comenzaremos con la prueba de velocidad –aclaró el enorme reptil, elevando la cabeza para pasar la vista por el resto del alumnado expectante-, son 700 metros los que deberán recorrer sin parar. No hay excusas para detenerse, si al caso sólo le permitiré un descanso a Testarossa debido a su reciente incidente."

La lupina tembló de manera involuntaria, ocultando la vista en la tierra debajo de sus patas para evadir todas las miradas que ahora se posaban sobre ella.

Ciertamente, su estado había quedado catalogado como "una caída desastrosa desde una muy empinada colina", cosa que aunque no era del todo falso, tampoco era ni remotamente la entera verdad.

-"Hey, Testarossa, no dejes que el lagarto malo te asuste –le guiñó el ojo-. Sólo porque nos lleva cuatro o cinco años, no quiere decir que…"

-"¡Verossa!"

El nombrado dio un respingo y agachó la cabeza, callándose y volviendo la atención al frente. Fate sonrió levemente, Verossa Acous era uno de los amigos de Chrono y de su hermana, uno de los más distinguidos dingos que asistían a Colmillo Brillante.

Le vio colocarse en posición, poniendo una pata al frente y alargando su cuello, la cola agitándose animadamente. La sonrisa en su boca dejaba entrever dos colmillos caninos, así como su pelaje suave y liso de color verde aguamar se movía ligeramente con la brisa del lugar.

-"Fate-san –una vocecilla susurró, asomándose enseguida detrás de la figura del lobo negro, otro competidor. Una pequeña cabecita roja de zorro cuyas orejas punteadas en negro bailotearon al ver la mirada borgoña avistarle-, Fate-san, ¡suerte en la carrera!"

-"Gracias, Erio" –respondió con gentileza, entre murmullos.

De repente, el estruendo de la cola pesada del cocodrilo contra la tierra zumbó, indicando la señal de salida. Fate arrancó sin más, siendo animada a lo lejos por Arf y algunos otros compañeros.

Se permitió, en aquel instante, entregarse al momento.

Porque cuando echaba mano de su velocidad, todo el mundo parecía quedarse atrás. Los problemas no existían. Las tristezas se desvanecían.

Su corazón podía respirar sin miedo a ahogarse…

A pesar de que las heridas empezaban a palpitarle, Fate Testarossa quiso pensar que por unos cuantos segundos su vida estaba puesta en el camino al frente suyo.

Y que, quien corría a su lado, no era nadie más que la simpática imagen de un diminuto cordero de ojos como el cielo.

Con la sonrisa más bonita que cualquier ángel pudiese tener…

" – " – "

-"¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a quedarte aquí sentada?"

-"El que sea necesario."

-"¡Testarossa! –el rugido muy cerca de ella casi dañó sus oídos-. Muestra algo de decencia y deja de estar dando lástima."

Sin embargo, la otra no reaccionó. Se mantuvo sentada en el pasto, observando la otra parcela que era separada por un delgado río, aquél donde había revelado a Nanoha su verdadera apariencia.

Aquél, donde, ese día, había reído como nunca antes lo había hecho.

La mirada escarlata se entrecerró, añorando revivir el recuerdo e imaginando las sombras de ambas frente a ella, gritando y sonriendo como si todas las cosas estuvieran perfectas.

-"Pero no es así, ¿cierto?" –murmuró dolida.

-"No va a volver –la voz fría a su lado le dijo-. No te lastimes más, Testarossa, sabes que es lo mejor. Tu amiguita realmente tuvo mucha suerte de salir ilesa de aquí."

-"¿Tú qué sabes, Signum? –gruñó, observándola de golpe y comenzando a mosquearse-. Solamente viniste a rematarme luego de que esas estúpidas hienas me hicieran perder el tiempo" –escupió con reproche.

-"Como si hubieras podido hacer algo en mi contra."

-"Borra esa maldita sonrisa –ladró enojada, regresando la vista al frente, allá hacia donde a lo lejos se vislumbraba una larga valla que separaba ambos territorios-. Volverá… tiene que volver…"

-"¿Cuántos días más planeas venir todas las tardes y quedarte horas y horas esperando por algo que jamás llegara? Ya vas para la semana, por si no lo has notado."

-"Sé contar perfectamente, gracias" –acotó cortante.

-"Estás cometiendo un terrible error, Testarossa –habló en voz baja, dando la media vuelta para retirarse-. Piénsalo bien, si tanto te importa ese cordero, piénsalo bien. Una vez del otro lado…"

Las pupilas cobalto contemplaron los orbes rojizos, que le miraban de reojo, fieles a la posición de su dueña que continuaba esperando en el mismo sitio día tras día.

-"…ya no hay vuelta atrás."

Fate no dijo nada, por supuesto que sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Las pisadas de la leona contra el pasto pronto desaparecieron, quedando una vez más ella sola.

Pasaron cerca de cuatro o cinco horas en las que la lobezna dio vueltas en aquel lugar, se acostó, se sentó o pretendió dormitar. Pero jamás apareció la persona a quien estaba esperando.

Igual que los 6 días anteriores.

Claro que estaba mal, claro que comprendía que Nanoha no se presentase ante ella. Aún así, no quería perderla.

Al lado del trozo de algodón –como a ella le gustaba llamarle-, era como si todas las reglas impuestas en Colmillo Brillante se fuesen a la basura y pudiera ser libre de actuar como un cachorro despreocupado.

Podía darse vueltas y Nanoha se reiría. Podía ladrar y Nanoha balaría. Podría fingir inclusive que estaba cazándola, y probablemente, Nanoha le metería una reverenda bofetada por ello.

Rió bajito.

Realmente la extrañaba. Muy dentro suyo, se preguntó si su presencia también sería anhelada por parte de su amiguita la comehojas.

Y quiso creer que sí.

Por eso permaneció horas allí, esperando, a pesar de que los músculos le dolían y los calambres la hacían lanzar quejidos de dolor de tanto en tanto.

Finalmente cuando el sol estaba por terminar de ponerse para dar paso a la noche, Fate se puso en pie. Miró fijamente por unos cinco segundos la valla a lo lejos, deseando ver a Nanoha salir y reír torpemente, diciendo algo como: _"Nyahaha, perdón, Fate-chan, ¡no vi la hora que es!"_

-"Nos vemos mañana, Nanoha…" –susurró dolida.

Dio la media vuelta y se marchó después de haberse despedido tal y como lo hacía todos los días, siempre emitiendo un nos vemos. Jamás un adiós.

La oreja sana y la cola, caídas, mientras la cabeza se mantenía lánguida, apuntando hacia la hierba que empezaba a abrirle paso a sus cansadas patas. El nudo en su garganta cada vez era más grande y doloroso.

A pesar de todo, confiaba en que mañana sería otro día.

Mañana, tal vez, Nanoha aparecería frente a ella.

Y todo sería como antes.

Tal vez mañana…

" – " – "

-"¡Subaru! ¡No deberíamos estar aquí! ¡Es de mala educación espiar a Fate-san!"

El gruñido de Tía pronto fue acallado por un "shh" de parte de su compañera felina, quien veía a través de los arbustos la silueta de la lobezna adentrarse en el bosque.

Cuando el camino estuvo despejado, Subaru salió de su escondite y dio un largo suspiro, la cola lisa y larga dando giros en el aire, inquieta como ella misma.

-"¡Subaru! –chilló la tigrilla de nuevo-. Ya va a anochecer, tenemos que regresar a la academia."

-"Aguanta un poco más, Tía."

La aludida quiso repelar, mas la actitud de la otra que no paraba de caminar por aquí y por allá, olfateando el aire, captó su atención. La naricita marrón entonces repasó el pasto debajo suyo, antes de alzar la cabeza y admirar una enorme roca situada del otro lado.

Traspasando la valla.

Los ojos verdes permanecieron fijos allí, el cuerpo quieto al fin, como si estuviese esperando que algo sucediera.

Pero nada sucedió.

-"Nos vamos a meter en problemas, luego no vengas a estarme llorando a mí" –ronroneó derrotada Teana, colocándose a un lado de la pantera.

El tigre, ultimadamente dándose por vencida de la curiosidad, dirigió la mirada hacia la gran piedra a escasos metros delante de ellas. Ladeando la cabeza en confusión, estuvo a punto de preguntar algo cuando la otra habló.

-"¡Cordero-san! –exclamó fuertemente Subaru, avanzando unos pasos al frente-. ¡Sé que está allí y que puede escucharme!"

El silencio y el viento frío que ya empezaba a levantarse fueron su única respuesta.

-"¡No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero por favor perdone a Fate-san! –hizo una pausa, pero de nuevo, nadie le contestó-. ¿Está muy triste, sabe? ¡Viene todos los días a esperarle aquí, sé que usted también la ha visto hacerlo!"

-"Subaru… no creo que…"

-"¡Cordero-san! –llamó una última vez-. ¡Por favor, ya no haga llorar más a Fate-san! No lo merece… -agregó en un hilo de voz-. ¡Si de verás le importa, ¿no cree que es cruel tenerla así, sola y esperando?"

-"Tonta, si realmente ella estuviera aquí ya hubiera dicho algo –espetó, sintiéndose avergonzada de repente al estar al lado de alguien que no paraba de hablar sola-. Andando, es hora de irnos."

-"Pero, Tía, está aquí."

-"Cielos, no más venado para ti en la cena" –suspiró, empezando a marcharse.

Subaru mantuvo la vista aguda en la enorme piedra. Finalmente dio la media vuelta también y se alejó con su compañera, de regreso a la escuela; deseando que su pequeño intento de arreglar las cosas en verdad hubiese servido de algo.

Simplemente, ver la tristeza alojarse en los ojos de alguien le rompía el corazón. Más cuando se trataba de una buena amiga suya.

A su muy torpe e imprudente manera, la pantera quería ver al lobo dorado brillar una vez más.

Antes que su luz extinguiese por completo.

El suave vaivén de las olas del río llenó entonces la pradera, acompañado de la música de los grillos que ya anunciaban la entrada de la noche.

En cuestión de poco tiempo, unos mansos sollozos cantaron también. Las pupilas azules destellantes por la humedad mientras las patitas delanteras se abrazaban a sí misma.

Temblando.

Los delicados gimoteos del cordero que lloraba detrás de la gran roca se volvieron a escuchar una vez más.

_La séptima noche._

Igual que todas las anteriores mientras velaba en silencio la esperaba del lobo al otro lado.

_Fate Testarossa._

El nombre que desgarraba cada fibra de su corazón y de quien sufría durante el atardecer; en tanto que, en la noche, le tocaba a ella verla partir.

Entonces, Nanoha Takamachi se permitía llorar en la oscuridad.

Refugiada tras el gran pedazo de piedra que la acercaba y la alejaba de Fate, era así como el cordero sufría en silencio. Suplicando por una sola sonrisa de parte de la rubia.

Una que se llevara el temor de un soplido.

Sólo una…_ que hiciera reír a su corazón…_

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno, creo que tardé un poco actualizando, así que mis disculpas. La historia va avanzando y espero poder introducir algunos nuevos personajes también :)

Asimismo, las cosas están comenzando a marchar ya para tomar un rumbo definido.

Sin más, muchas gracias por la atención prestada. Críticas o comentarios son bienvenidos para saber qué opinan de la historia.

¡Saludos y que tengan un buen día!

Kida Luna.


	11. Espinas y vendajes

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo X_

_Espinas y vendajes_

Frío.

Su cuerpo no paraba de recibir espasmos mientras la brisa helada empezaba a susurrarle a sus oídos y a arrastrarse sobre sus patas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?

30 minutos, probablemente.

Su mirada se dirigió con rapidez hacia la entrada de la cueva, allá donde la lluvia azotaba fieramente a una sombra echada en el friolento y húmedo suelo duro.

Temblando.

Soportando en las afueras mientras ella se quedaba en el interior de la caverna, oscura pero con algo de calor presente.

El dolor relampagueó en sus ojos azules, recordándole que era la culpable de toda aquella distancia.

Y del lobo que se estaba congelando bajo ese terrible aguacero…

¿Cómo habían podido llegar hasta esos extremos?

" – " – "

_-"Te pedí que hablases con ella, ¡no que la atacases!"_

_Las pupilas cobalto miraron hacia abajo, encarando el rostro enfadado de un lobo de pelajes rojos y oscuros. Hubo un pequeño rugido, semejante al mugido de una vaca._

_-"Si tanto te incomoda no debiste decirme en un principio."_

_-"¡Signum! ¡Estamos hablando de mi hermana!" –ladró amenazante, mostrando los colmillos y las encías carnosas._

_La leona le observó seria. _

_A diferencia de Fate, Arf era unos años más grande, se encontraba en la mejor de sus formas y fortalezas. A pesar de que su tamaño era inferior al suyo, estaba plenamente consciente __de que la loba era capaz de derribarla al suelo si se lo proponía._

_-"Entonces deberías criarla mejor y decirle que deje de jugar a la casita, antes de __que alguien se la eche como acompañante de cordero."_

_-"Nanoha –puntualizó la otra-, su nombre es Takamachi Nanoha."_

_-"Oh, ¡por favor! –rugió exasperada, ¿tú también?"_

_-"Si eso hace feliz a Fate, no voy a negárselo."_

_-"¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando ella crezca y los demás lobos se enteren? ¿Tú crees que todos van a sacar las lenguas y darle una grata bienvenida a esa herbívora?"_

_Las mandíbulas fueron cerradas y los colmillos crujieron. __Signum tenía razón, en cuanto Fate se volviese grande y adquiriera las propias responsabilidades de su especie, las cosas darían un giro drástico._

_-"Si dejas que se encariñe ahora, después lo vas a lamentar."_

_-"__Estamos hablando de Fate, ¿no? –sonrió de lado, con la mirada ligeramente triste-. Tampoco es como si ella adorase seguir las reglas…"_

_-"Esto es distinto."_

_-"¿Podrías prestarme a Agito? Necesito enviar un mensaje."_

_-"Le estás apostando al peor jugador, Arf…"_

_-"Lo sé –susurró con pena-, pero quiero creer que tú y yo estamos equivocadas."_

_A pesar de que Sig__num no estaba del todo acuerdo, recordando la actitud de un cordero temeroso, accedió. _

_Segundos después, la figura de un rojo marrón halcón pigmeo con sus 20 centímetros de largo se elevaba en el cielo, batiendo las puntas de sus alas café oscuro al aire._

* * *

_El recorrido no había tomado mucho para un ave que conocía los cielos desde su nacimiento, sin embargo, sí que había sido difícil. Si bien las rejas custodiaban el territorio terrestre, el aéreo estaba cuidadosamente vigilado por un reparto especialmente elegido de parte de ambas escuelas._

_Por fortuna, Agito había podido pasar desapercibida._

_No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que el cordero en los altos pastizales se encontrase frente a frente con el halcón, cuyo pecho y cara plateadas resaltaban a la vista._

_Y cuyos ojos púrpuras le estudiaban con seriedad._

_-"Cerca del río__ espera por ti -movió el pico, manteniendo las alas expandidas flojamente-. Ésta será la única y última vez que recibas este mensaje, puedes tomarlo si quieres… o abandonarlo por siempre."_

_-"¡E-Espera! ¡No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme!"_

_Un balido se escuchó, en un intento por regresar a tierra al halcón que se elevaba hacia el cielo, dando vueltas sobre el lugar. Antes de irse, Agito voló al ras de la hierba y soltó un graznido._

_Nanoha captó el significado. Decía: "Pero ten cuidado…"_

_Y aunque al principio la duda le carcomió el corazón, así lo hizo._

* * *

_Fue un tímido paso, primero. Uno tras otro, con miedo y con cobardía._

_Mas al final, fueron pasos definitivos._

_-"Nanoha…"  
_

_A pesar de la distancia, pudo leer perfectamente lo que su boca decía. La estaba llamando. Entonces, la cabeza dorada le indicó caminar al frente, mirando furtivamente de cuando en cuando hacia arriba, donde las grandes aves surcaban el vasto cielo._

_El cordero asintió, siguiendo el camino que marcaba la red de metal y observando de reojo al lobo que se movía a su compás al otro lado, fiel al sendero que el río recorría a su izquierda._

_Aprovechando la maleza del lugar como camuflaje._

_Pronto, las suaves pisadas se convirtieron en un correr sigiloso. __Continuaron así, bajando, hasta que en algún punto los salvajes matorrales desaparecieron y ellas se encontraron lado a lado, a plena visión la una de la otra; allí fue cuando Fate le pidió parar._

_Contrario a lo que esperaba, Nanoha tan sólo aumentó la velocidad._

_Fate gritó de nuevo._

_Y la otra no la escuchó._

_-"¡Nanoha! ¡Ya es suficiente!"_

_La respiración agitada del cordero llegó hasta sus oídos, comenzando a desesperarse de aquella situación que parecía no tener ni sentido ni final._

_-"¡Detente, Nanoha! ¡¿Acaso no me oyes? ¡Estoy aquí!"_

_De un momento a otro, el gruñido frustrado que la lobezna sentía en su interior salió a flote; y en cuanto sus ojos atisbaron un hueco en la valla__ de metal, no dudó en atravesar la cabeza de golpe. Así como tampoco dudó en abrir las mandíbulas y coger al cordero por los cuernos._

_En un intento por hacerle entrar en razón._

_-"¡¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!"_

_-"¡Entonces cállate y escúchame de una maldita vez!"_

_¡BEEEEE!_

_¡AUUUU!_

_**¡SPLASH!**_

_La fuerza de empuje y el peso excesivo lanzó a Nanoha del lado de Fate, causando que ambas cayeran al río que se había vuelto más ancho y furioso. __Los balidos desesperados por capturar oxígeno zumbaron en el bosque mientras la cabecilla blanca se asomaba de cuando en cuando por sobre la superficie del agua._

_Las fauces doradas se abrían y cerraban, jalando aire y agua al mismo tiempo. Sus patas negras luchando por aferrarse a alguna de las tantas rocas que tan sólo parecían reírse de ella, brillantes y resbaladizas._

_Fate quiso llegar hasta Nanoha__ y Nanoha quiso volver a oír la voz de Fate, en vez de las angustiantes escupidas de agua._

_El río rugió con ferocidad._

_En algún punto, la larga y alta valla de metal desapareció__ por completo, sin dejar rastro alguno._

* * *

_Fue un esfuerzo enorme, pero al fin había conseguido tocar la__ orilla. Salió casi arrastrándose, de espaldas, mientras su boca se asía delicadamente de la parte posterior del cuello del cordero._

_-"¿Estás bien?" –preguntó preocupada._

_Nanoha tosió un poco antes de asentir sin ánimos, sintiendo su cuerpo mojado y alborotado. Las vendas en su pata derecha habían perdido su color blanco para ser reemplazado por un tono grisáceo._

_Batallando por no derrumbarse como material inconsistente que eran._

_-"Vamos" –indicó, moviendo la cabeza hacia delante._

_No dijo nada, tan sólo se dedicó a caminar en silencio al lado de Fate. __Los ruidos típicos de un lugar salvaje pronto empezaron a cantar en el lugar, aliviando un poco la tensión._

_Aunque, más que nada, era tristeza lo que se percibía en el ambiente._

_-"¿Cómo has estado?" –intentó hacer plática._

_-"Uhm… bien."_

_-"¿Bien mojada?"_

_La pequeña sonrisa de Fate murió cuando vio que la otra no cambiaba la expresión melancólica en su rostro. Las orejas –ambas ya totalmente sanas- cayeron hacia abajo mientras la mirada borgoña contemplaba el suelo._

_No era así como las cosas tenían que pasar. _

_No podía ser así…_

_-"¿Nanoha?"_

_La alud__ida tuvo que detenerse al verle al frente suyo, impidiéndole el paso. El miedo saltó dentro del cordero, pero se mantuvo firme, admirando la cara triste de quien asemejaba el retrato de un cachorro huérfano._

_Y no de un lobo temerario._

_-"¿Me odias?" –susurró, asustada de escuchar un sí por respuesta._

_-"No, no te odio __–respondió, apartando la mirada-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así?"_

_-"¿Entonces? –gimió abatida-. ¿Por qué ni siquiera me miras a los ojos, Nanoha? Realmente… ¿tanto miedo me tienes?"_

_-"¡N-No! Yo… ¡yo…! Yo…"_

"_¿Yo qué? ¡Yo qué, demonios!", los ojos le empezaron a arder y en cuanto su vista se fijó en Fate, se quedó muda. Se odió a sí misma._

_Ahí estaba._

_El pañuelo que le había obsequiado a la lupina permanecía prolijamente atado a su hocico, con el perfume de flores que había pasado por alto y el olor a humedad impresos en él._

_¿Por qué? _

_¿Por qué Fate no podía ser como los demás lobos y matarla de una vez, en lugar de hacerla sufrir de esa manera?_

_-"Perdón__…"_

_El cordero hundió la cabeza en el pecho de la lupina, llorando débilmente e hipando. __Los ojos escarlata de la depredadora brillaron también, colocándose mejilla a mejilla con Nanoha y acariciando su rostro con el suyo, en una sutil muestra de afecto y comprensión._

_-"__Eres una cabra tonta."_

_-"Cordero" –baló entre risitas, las lágrimas cayendo una tras otra. _

_-"¿Cuál es la diferencia?"_

_La broma de Fate Testarossa murió cuando sus pupilas rojas se abrieron para __avistar los vendajes mojados teñirse de carmesí. El olor dulce, atizado por la humedad, pronto se introdujo en sus fosas nasales._

_Las orejas se pararon de golpe y la mirada de la lobezna se empapó en terror. _

_Sin embargo, sus mandíbulas chasquearon, sin hacer ruido; __algo en su mente hizo clic e instintos aterradores se desataron en ella._

_-"Que el cordero es más esponjoso, ¿sabías?"_

_El perfume de las flores se esfumaba cada vez más, quedando opacado ante el exquisito sabor metálico del líquido que hechizaba __todos sus sentidos._

_-"¿Fate?"_

_Los colmillos rodearon la pata herida apenas rozándola, sintiendo la lengua palpitar ante el pensamiento del primer mordisco._

_Entonces, una lágrima de lobo se precipitó sobre la tierra seca y se hizo añicos. __Con un rápido movimiento, casi brusco, se alejó del bovino y cerró los ojos con fuerza._

_Un aullido bajo salió de su garganta mientras las órbitas azules la __observaban con asombro y shock. Fate abrió el hocico, y lo abrió y lo cerró una y otra vez tratando de decir algo al tiempo que su rostro se sumía en un dolor casi tangible._

_Pero nada salió. _

_Nanoha, en un acto reflejo, ocultó su pata derecha tras la izquierda, __notando que el susto de pensar que su herida se abría de nuevo volvía a consumirla. Se paralizó, entonces._

_¿Qué estaba sucediendo? _

_¿No podía repetirse otra vez, o sí?_

_La vista cerúlea se entrelazó con aquella borgoña atormentada, cuya dueña separó las mandíbulas en un intento desesperado por arreglar las cosas__..._

_**¡THUD!**_

_Hasta que un golpe seco en el estómago despegó sus patas de la tierra y la mandó a volar directo hacia el tronco de un árbol, para rebotar hacia el suelo después. En segundos, una gigantesca mancha oscura salió de entre los arbustos._

_Atraída por la sangre._

_Con su bramido i__mponente y su altura majestuosa._

_La pata oscura fue al__zada en el aire, mostrando las 4 garras largas y blancas en ella, brillando al contraste del sol que dentro de poco se pondría. _

_Los ojos oscuros le observaron con frenesí, bajando su extremidad delantera con un fuerte impulso, directo a despedazar al cordero de un solo ataque._

* * *

_¡ROOO__AARRRRRR!_

_El inmenso oso rugió, dejando salir a la luz su peligrosa dentadura. Los quejidos de la lobezna aferrada de su gran espalda a mordidas le acompañaron._

_Nanoha no tenía ni la menor idea de si el terreno que pisaba le pertenecía a Casco Resistente o a Colmillo Brillante, aunque suponía que debían de estar en este último._

_No le hallaba otra explicación a la presencia de aquel mamífero allí._

_El sonido de Fate deslizarse sobre la tierra y las rocas rasposas captó su__ atención, por lo que dirigió su vista al enorme bulto que ahora bloqueaba su visión del bosque._

_Y entonces, con un nuevo gruñido de pelea, la canina dorada se asía del __grueso cuello de pelaje marrón, colgando de él como si fuese un títere colgando de los hilos de su titiritero._

_El cordero atestiguó la escena con impresión, demasiado en trance como para mover las pezuñas de su lugar._

_Los brazos volaron por aquí y por allá, tratando de agarrar las patas del lo__bo para quitárselo de encima; siempre siendo evadido por el recoger de éstas y de la cola punteada en negro, que se rehusaban a ser aprisionadas._

_Finalmente, luego de guindar como un muñeco de trapo, __las garras se cerraron sobre su cuerpo de manera asfixiante, obligándola a abrir el hocico para liberarle y poder respirar._

_Un chillido abandonó la garganta del lobo cuando sintió su espalda azotar sonoramente contra el suelo, sólo para que el rebote involuntario la hiciera dar una vuelta de carro, provocándole la misma sensación de malestar pero ahora sobre su estómago._

_Se apoyó con sus patas delanteras, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado tanto por el cansancio como por el pelaje mojado. __Con la vista aturdida y la panza sobre la tierra, alzó la cara para admirar la portentosa sombra que se erigía frente a ella._

_Le vio ponerse de pie._

_Pero cuando la garra acertó un seguro golpe, __en afán de aplastarle bajo su enorme para negra, no fue ella quien lo detuvo. _

_Sino los pequeños y curveados cuernos del cordero que estaba sobre su cuerpo, __en un absurdo y delirante acto por protegerle._

_-"Nanoha…"_

_-"__¿He sido una terrible molestia, cierto?" –murmuró, con un ojo cerrado mientras la presión ejercida hacía que su cabeza se agachase más y más._

_El rojo en las vendas, que cubrían su pata delantera derecha, se extendió encarecidamente, casi pintándolas por completo._

_Fate jadeó asustada, observando de inmediato las pupilas azules arriba suyo, que la miraban con dolor y arrepentimiento. Con lágrimas que la otra no podía contener y que caían sobre el hocico dorado._

_Tal vez de tristeza… tal vez por el daño que aquella enorme criatura le estaba infligiendo._

_-"Perdón…" –intentó sonreír._

_-"Nanoha… ¡Nanoha, quítate, por favor!"_

_-"¡Uhm! –negó, cerrando los párpados-. ¡Esto no es nada comparado a lo que yo te hice pasar!"_

_Colocó una pezuña al frente, en un vano intento por hacer retroceder al titánico animal que __no hacía miramientos en tratar de aplastarla. _

_-"¡Detente, detente ya!"_

_-"__¿Fate?"_

_-"Por favor…"_

_-"Eres mi mejor amiga."_

_Y la vio sonreír._

_El lobo sintió el corazón encogérsele... _

_El grito de Fate quedó enmudecido en cuanto la pata grande del mamífero sujetó a Nanoha entre sus garras y las cerró en ella, como si fuese una pelota de goma._

_Aquel balido fue espeluznante, y el rugido del oso en pie lo hizo peor._

_Poco después__, sin saber cómo se había parado, la lobezna se abalanzó contra él y encajó los colmillos en el estómago mientras arañaba frenéticamente toda la piel que estuviera al alcance de sus patas._

_El cuerpo de Nanoha cayó de inmediato al suelo al tiempo que las garras ahora dirigían su atención hacia la carnívora, rasgando el aire una y otra vez, queriendo atraparla._

_De un salto, Fate cayó encima de uno los regordetes brazos, y sin perder tiempo y esquivando el cuarto delantero izquierdo, corrió hacia donde la cara de su enemigo y mordió una de las redondeadas orejas._

_Quedando su cuerpo suspendido en el aire._

_El oso aulló y se sacudió violentamente, agitando a Fate como una hoja de papel. __En su desesperación, uno de los arañazos dedicados al lobo falló y dio de blanco en uno de sus ojos._

_Un nuevo rugido estalló, lleno de dolor._

_El cielo, ahora oscurecido, brilló momentáneamente mientras las nubes grises empezaban a aglomerarse en lo alto._

_Finalmente, Fate resbaló por la espalda del mamífero, dejando la h__uella de sus garras en su lomo y aterrizando casi agazapada sobre la tierra. Su pelaje, casi seco de tanto ajetreo, pareció relucir entre el ambiente ahora ligeramente ensombrecido. _

_La enorme criatura se giró hacia ella y __plantó sus cuatro pesadas patas de golpe en el suelo, haciendo a este mismo y a la lobezna debajo de su cuerpo temblar. _

_La lupina agachó las orejas en amenaza, sin parar sus continuos gruñidos. _

_Y el oso__, enardecido, la habría hecho pedazos allí mismo, de no ser por el escandaloso rayo que iluminó el lugar._

_Rompiendo los cielos y vociferando miedos intangibles. Cuatro serpientes eléctricas siguieron el ejemplo dantesco, bailando en las alturas y haciendo a la enorme bestia retroceder, con miedo._

_Los truenos retumbaron como pesados tambores, persuadiendo a Fate de no apartar la mirada de ellos mientras la tétrica melodía la hacía sentirse chiquita, ante el poder de una naturaleza implacable._

_Un rayo más explotó, __causando en el oso un gemido ronco y espantado. Ahuyentándolo._

_Bastaron unos segundos, y al fin la lluvia se desató sin piedad._

_En cuanto se hubo perdido tras la marejada de árboles vapuleados por el hostil viento, __la depredadora no perdió tiempo en acercarse al cordero que yacía inconsciente en el suelo._

_Con las vendas totalmente deshecha__s y la sangre empezando a fluir._

* * *

_No fue un viaje muy largo, pero cargar con sus propias heridas y con el peso de Nanoha a sus espaldas, sí que lo había hecho extenuante. __Por fortuna, no tardó demasiado en encontrar una cueva que les serviría de refugio._

_Apenas la sombra oscureció un poco su visión, las pupilas azules se abrieron y el cuerpecillo blanco se removió, indicando que la dueña había recuperado la conciencia._

_-"¿Cómo te sientes?" –susurró con suavidad._

_-"Como si hubieran usado mi cabeza como un balón de juegos, nyahaha –rió torpemente, quebrando un poco el silencio en aquel oscuro lugar-. ¿Qué hay de ti?"_

_-"Estaré bien –respondió natural, dejando al cordero acostarse en el suelo-, estoy más acostumbrada a este tipo de enfrentamientos."_

_-"Eso… ¿es cierto?"_

_-"Soy una hija de Colmillo Brillante –pronunció con un toque de orgullo y amargura-, nacida para pelear. No sería una cazadora si no supiera cómo hacerlo."_

_Nan__oha no dijo nada, entristecida por la pena que embargaba aquellas preciosas joyas escarlata. De repente, le vio dar la media vuelta, marchando hacia los chubascos que hacían su tamborilear grotesco afuera._

_El cordero soltó un balido, llamándola._

_Preguntando, ¿por qué te vas?_

_A lo que Fate respondió:_

_-__"Porque podría morderte."_

" – " – "

Relamió su pata una vez más, limpiando la herida y dejándola casi sin ningún rastro de sangre, recordando en ello, las últimas palabras de Fate. Así como la mirada borgoña que se había posado en su cuarto herido.

Resopló fuerte, tratando de buscar calidez.

Frío.

Su cuerpo no paraba de recibir espasmos mientras la brisa helada empezaba a susurrarle a sus oídos y a arrastrarse sobre sus patas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?

30 minutos, probablemente.

Su mirada se dirigió con rapidez hacia la entrada de la cueva, allá donde la lluvia azotaba fieramente a una sombra echada en el friolento y húmedo suelo duro.

Temblando.

Soportando en las afueras mientras ella se quedaba en el interior de la caverna, oscura pero con algo de calor presente.

El dolor relampagueó en sus ojos azules, recordándole que era la culpable de toda aquella distancia.

Y del lobo que se estaba congelando bajo ese terrible aguacero…

¿Cómo habían podido llegar hasta esos extremos?

"_Ésta será la única y última vez que recibas este mensaje, puedes tomarlo si quieres… o abandonarlo por siempre."_

Las palabras del halcón despertaron en su memoria, infundiéndole el coraje que estaba ahí, dentro de su pecho, pero que aún no había florecido cual rosa temerosa de sus espinas.

-"Kjj…"

Nanoha reprimió un gemido al poner peso en su pata derecha. A pesar de ello, caminó decidida hasta el umbral que la separaba del frágil velo de la lluvia, deteniéndose allí mismo.

-"Fate" –llamó.

Los ojos borgoñas del lobo cuyo pelaje ahora se hallaba de nuevo empapado le miraron desde abajo, con el hocico pegado al suelo y apoyado sobre una de sus patitas negras.

Nanoha sonrió con gentileza.

Fate agachó las orejas e imitó el gesto, agitando apenas la cola.

La pañoleta azul cielo alrededor de su cuello, sucia y arrugada, pero firme al nudo que aunque no había podido mantenerle en su lugar en el hocico, le permitía aferrarse a la nuca lupina.

Un trueno zumbó en el aire, atrayendo unos segundos de calma y paz durante su precaria ausencia.

Las gotas de lluvia refrescaron aquella parte misteriosa del bosque de Midchilda, llenándolo de una melodía escalofriante y relajante a la vez. En un contraste tan loco y absurdo.

Como el del lobo y el cordero que se sonreían bajo aquella intempestuosa tormenta.

-"Hey, ¿quieres pasar? Creo que hay lugar para una más adentro."

No pudiendo ni sintiendo las ganas de negarse, Fate asintió.

-"Será un placer, Nanoha."

_**Continuará…**_

¡Wow! Lo terminé en un ratito. Ahh, es malísima la cuarentena, tener todos los lugares cerrados como que no le permite a una hacer muchas cosas XDD

Para sonsaku, que me hizo una pequeña observación: No te desesperes, yo sé que la historia va lenta en el sentido de que Nanoha y Fate den el gran paso para cambiar su relación de amistad a algo más, pero eso es porque así está planeada la historia.

Son dos criaturas –aww, ¡criaturas! Eso sonó tierno…- que están en el lado opuesto de la cadena alimenticia, es imposible juntarlas de golpe. Además de que me gustaría profundizar y explayar cómo este lazo se va consolidando y fortaleciendo cada vez más :)

Así que paciencia, dentro de poco podremos ver ese salto que todos esperamos.

Sin más, agradezco mucho la atención prestada, esperando estar haciendo un buen trabajo para ustedes. Saludos y espero que este capítulo les haya dejado un agradable sabor de boca ahora que las asperezas se están limando :)

Kida Luna.


	12. Llueven los sueños

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XI_

_Llueven los sueños_

_¡Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit,__ pat!_

_**¡CRASH!**_

La luz bañó el lugar por completo por centésima vez, trayendo consigo el zumbido de los ventarrones y la cancioncilla repicante de las gotas de lluvia que caían una tras otra sin cesar.

-"Debes estar empapada."

-"¿Tú crees? –alzó la ceja divertida, mirándose a sí misma-. ¿Qué te hizo pensarlo, Nanoha?"

-"Nyahaha, ya ves –le guiñó el ojo-, ¡intuición de cordeeeeroooo!"

El balido hizo eco en la cueva por breves momentos antes de que ambas rompieran a risas. Nanoha se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, casi hasta al fondo de aquel rocoso refugio.

Pronto, el sonido de sus cascos fue lo único que quebraba el silencio, lo que la hizo voltearse hacia atrás extrañada; la figura del lobo un poco más atrás, recostándose, la recibió y ella no hizo más que ladear la cabeza en desconcierto.

-"¿Qué?"

La pregunta de Fate quedó en el aire, sintiendo ésta la fija mirada del cordero sobre ella. En cosa de segundos, la depredadora tuvo frente a sí a su presa favorita, a centímetros de que sus frentes se tocasen.

-"¡Boo!" –sopló Fate, riendo.

-"¡BAAA! –baló de inmediato, sacudiendo la cabeza-. ¡No hagas eso!"

-"¿Por qué? –sonrió ampliamente-. Si quieres mejor te doy un beso."

-"Hazlo Fate Testarossa y estás muerta."

-"¿Nanoha?" –parpadeó dos veces.

La aludida imitó el gesto, cambiando la expresión semi-enfadada falsa por una de curiosidad, acercándose ante la seña que la otra le hacía moviendo el hocico hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

-"Tengo que decirte algo importante…" –susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Inclínate más."

-"¿Qué es lo que…?"

-"Nanoha…" -se aproximó a su oído, en tono confidente.

-"¿Um?"

-"¡Ka-boooo!"

_¡BAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Fate ocultó la cara entre sus patas mientras se reía, contemplando de reojo a un cordero que no paraba de pasarse la pata por el rostro, sacudiendo la cabeza como si un montón de polvo o agua le hubiese llovido encima.

-"¡DEJA DE ESTARME SOPLANDO EN LA CARA!"

-"Aww, mira cómo inflas las mejillas cuando te enojas…"

-"¡Fate!"

-"B…"

-"¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!"

Antes que el aire pudiera abandonar el hocico lupino, la pequeña Nanoha cayó encima de ella de un brinco, aferrando las pezuñas delanteras alrededor del cuello dorado y atacando una de las orejas indefensas del feroz lobo.

-"Hey, ¡baja de allí, no soy caballo de carga!" –rió Fate.

-"¡Pímme pemmmón!"

-"Nanoha, no entendí lo que dijiste y… ¡ew! ¡Me estás llenado de saliva! ¡Baja, baja!"

-"¡Mphm!"

-"¡Nanohaaaaaa! –chilló-. ¡Pesas mucho para ser una bolita de lana!"

La aludida apretó el abrazo en sus patitas al sentir el cuerpo de Fate moverse de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda, en un intento por hacerla desplomarse hacia el suelo.

Finalmente, la lupina enganchó una de las orejas blancas y caídas entre sus dientes y la jaló hacia delante, sacando un gruñido por parte de la más chica.

-"¡Bájate!"

-"¡Nuh huh! –exclamó, aflojando su agarre pero sin dejar de mordisquearla-. ¡Suéltame tú primero!"

-"Voy a hacerme un banquete con tu oreja si no me dejas en paz, pequeño Demonio Blanco."

-"No me importa."

Fate gruñó ante la respuesta terca, pensando que tal vez no debía de haberle dicho un millón de veces a Nanoha que nunca, nunca, ¡nunca le haría daño! Si tan sólo aprendiese a mantener el hocico cerrado…

-"Bien –la soltó-, haz lo que quieras."

La lobezna dejó salir un largo bostezo, abriendo las fauces y sacando la lengua mientras un aullido de cachorro abandonaba su garganta y sus patas delanteras se estiraban al frente.

Nanoha rió.

-"Sólo avísame cuando te tragues una pulga."

-"¡Beee!"

La risa del cordero se detuvo para soltar un gritito de espanto, a lo que la otra no hizo más que reírse divertida al verla perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas contra el piso, por fin.

Nanoha resopló, frunciendo la naricita rosa en enfado.

-"Deberías descansar –sonrió, suavizando la mirada borgoña y pegando el hocico al suelo mientras se volteaba a verla-. ¿Te duele mucho?"

La herbívora se apoyó de sus cuartos delanteros para después viajar su vista hasta su pata derecha anterior, cuyos raspones aún era algo visibles, mas la sangre ya había dejado de salir.

Movió la patita un poco, de un lado a otro, probando.

-"Siento cosquillas –sonrió tímida-, pero estará bien. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

-"Sin problemas –comentó natural-, aunque…"

-"¿Hmm?" –quiso saber.

-"Aunque mi oreja me duele mucho –hizo un mohín de disgusto-, ¿sabes? Fui atacada por un cordero rabioso…" –alargó el cuello y agregó en voz baja, como si fuese un secreto.

-"Nyahaha, ¿en serio? –la otra asintió-. ¿Y cómo era?"

-"Umm –tarareó pensativa-, era como de este alto –elevó los dedillos negros en el aire-, de malignos y diabólicos ojos azules, ¡era una bestia imparable! Por más que peleé fui vencida por ella."

-"Me suena muy familiar" –rió bajito.

-"¿Tú crees? Pensé que moriría, pesa una tonelada, casi hasta me hace pasta el estómago…"

-"¡FATE!"

-"Dime" –sonrió con los colmillos de fuera.

-"¡Mou, deja de hacerte la inocente! –infló las mejillas-. ¡Yo no peso tanto!"

La lobezna suspiró y desvió el rostro hacia el otro lado, evitando encarar al cordero que permanecía sentado a su lado. El silencio renovado solamente acompañado por el fuerte tamborileo de la lluvia extrañó a la bovina.

Los segundos pasaron y Fate no dijo nada más, manteniendo la mirada enganchada hacia la salida, admirando la tormenta que se desataba allá afuera bajo aquel cielo gris.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

Un segundo suspiro abandonó los labios de la orgullosa estudiante de Colmillo Brillante, que se mantuvo callada.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de Nanoha.

-"Fate –llamó de nuevo-, ¿qué pasa?"

La nombrada la habría ignorado de nueva cuenta, de no ser por los suaves dedos que se posaron sobre su cabeza y le brindaron una sutil caricia, arrancándole un casi inaudible ronroneo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Pasados unos momentos, el lobo despegó la cabeza del suelo y volteó a verla, con esa mirada canina de un cachorro, reflejando confusión y pesar.

Ésa que cada vez que Nanoha veía, le hacía doler el corazón.

-"No deberías estar tan cerca de mí" –gimió bajito, agachando las orejas en ello.

Las pupilas azules de la joven castaña que ahora se hallaba sentada a su lado la contemplaron, sólo para ella mostrar una cohibida sonrisa y palpar sus mejillas doradas con ternura, sintiendo el roce de los bigotes negros en ello.

-"¿Por qué? –susurró con suavidad-. A mí me pareces sólo una cachorra mimada."

-"Te sorprenderías de ver lo que puedo hacer" –sonrió de lado, no teniendo la suficiente fuerza ni voluntad para apartarse de aquel toque cautivador.

-"Tal vez sí… tal vez no."

-"Debo ser una criatura terrible para ti."

Fate bajó la mirada mientras las orejas permanecían plegadas hacia atrás. Por su mente pasaron de forma vaga pero insistente los recuerdos de alguno que otro animal que había acabado muerto bajo sus garras o colmillos.

Conejos, venados, jabalíes, cuervos, pescados, tejones…

Y entre muchos tantos, corderos también.

Estaba en plena juventud todavía, no obstante, estaba consciente de la gran cantidad de seres vivientes que se había llevado a la boca en sus cortos y lozanos años como cazadora que era.

Al igual que los que aún le faltaban por matar…

-"Yo pienso –murmuró dulcemente, alzando la cara dorada que acunaba entre sus manos- que eres una lobata muy linda. Anda, Fate-chan –rió con delicadeza-, déjame ver esa cara bonita, ¿sí?"

La aludida se removió incómoda entre sus dedos y se zafó de su tierno agarre, apenada y ligeramente sonrojada por tanto achucho. La castaña, entonces, dejó salir su risa tan característica.

A lo que Fate bufó un poco molesta antes de redirigir su mirada hacia ella.

-"No soy tan bonita –musitó por lo bajo, reacia-, no tienes que inventar cosas para burlarte de mí."

Nanoha sacó la lengua y después negó con la cabeza, tomando al lobo por las orejas y obligándolo a juntar su frente con la suya.

-"No estoy inventando nada –explicó tranquila, con su sonrisa pegada a sus labios-. Cuando digo que eres bonita es porque lo eres, Fate. Ahora, ¿quieres salir de ahí un momento?"

Las orejas punteadas en negro se doblaron hacia atrás así como la timidez empezaba a marcar el rostro de la lupina.

-"¿P-Por qué?"

-"Me gustaría verte de nuevo –contuvo la risita en su interior-, ya sabes, hablo de la adorable rubia que me emboscó con un ataque de cosquillas la otra vez."

Fate rió, separando su cabeza de la castaña y cerrando los ojos.

Para cuando los párpados se volvieron a abrir, esta vez era la imagen de una chica de cabellos dorados y ropa sumamente húmeda la que le devolvieron los brillantes orbes azules de Nanoha.

La recién aparecida sonrió, apenada.

-"¿Contenta?"

-"¡Um! –asintió alegre-. ¿Ves? No es tan malo."

-"Estoy toda empapada –se quejó, temblando de frío al sentir una brisa entrar en la cueva-, por esto no quería hacerlo, me voy a congelar más rápido con el uniforme mojado."

La castaña contempló a la otra abrazarse a sí misma mientras un estornudo escapaba de su nariz. Un relámpago alumbró el lugar, iluminando las paredes azules oscuras de roca y atizando el viento entumecedor que se levantaba afuera y alcanzaba a tocarlas un poco.

-"¿Nanoha?"

El susurro quedó en el aire al tiempo que la mirada borgoña seguía los movimientos de la otra, que empezaba a desabrochar su chaleco marrón para dejarlo a un lado.

-"¡¿N-Nanoha?"

Ahora el murmullo se había convertido en un grito de sorpresa al ver a la herbívora colocar las manos en el cuello de su uniforme, comenzando a desabotonar la chaquetilla oscura y revelando así una camisa blanca igual a la suya.

La más chica rió entonces, entretenida por la vergüenza que la gran cazadora parecía demostrar ante algo tan sencillo.

-"Tranquila, de esta manera no moriremos congeladas, nyahaha."

-"Yo puedo hacer eso sola, ¿sabes…?" –balbuceó, desviando la mirada a cualquier otro lado.

-"Hmph –asintió-, pero prefiero hacerlo yo" –acotó, sonriendo ampliamente.

Los ópalos zafiro se detuvieron sobre la pañoleta que luchaba todavía por colgarse del cuello de Fate, con algunas manchas de lodo y agua por aquí y por allá.

-"Supongo que ya no necesitas esto" –susurró, acercando las manos hacia la prenda azul.

Sin embargo, Fate sostuvo sus muñecas firme pero delicadamente, alzando la vista carmesí hacia ella.

-"Me gusta… –dijo en voz baja, fijando su mirada en el pañuelo-. Sé que puede que ya no necesite usarlo más, porque realmente a estas alturas dudo que yo pueda hacerte daño, pero…"

La cazadora soltó las manos blancas de Nanoha y posó sus dedos sobre su propio cuello, disfrutando de la suave textura y el casi inexistente olor a flores que luchaba por sobrevivir.

-"Cuando bajo la mirada y lo veo allí, es como si estuvieras conmigo. Después de todo, es un regalo de Nanoha, ¿no es así?"

-"Uhm –sonrió, pasando sus brazos detrás del cuello de Fate y empezando a desamarrar el nudo débil para reemplazarlo por uno más seguro-, así que más te vale cuidarlo mucho, ¿eh?"

-"¡Sí, señora!"

Ambas rieron sueltamente mientras la ojiazul terminaba de acomodar el pañuelo en Fate. Una vez hecho, la rubia echó una mirada y sonrió satisfecha, sintiéndose contenta por saber que podía llevar consigo un pedacito de Nanoha a todos lados.

Un trueno retumbó en los cielos al mismo tiempo que la acechadora lupina estornudaba por segunda vez, percibiendo el frío colarse en su piel.

-"No debiste haberte quedado afuera con esta tormenta" –regañó la herbívora, mirando el rostro apenado de la otra.

-"Lo siento –dijo antes de hacer sonar su nariz-, ¿no pude evitarlo?" –intentó disculparse.

-"¡Mou! Tienes tanta suerte de verte mal –suspiró, dejando la molestia de lado para estirar la mano y capturar entre sus dedos uno de los largos mechones dorados-, no puedo enojarme contigo estando así."

-"¡Salvada por la tormenta!"

Fate volvió a reír, animada y complacida por la mirada de Nanoha que se había suavizado para con ella. Luego, no pudo reprimir un bostezo que intento cubrir con una palma de su mano.

El sueño comenzaba a vencerla.

-"Es imposible volver con esta lluvia –interrumpió el agradable silencio, notando cómo ya había empezado a oscurecer-. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana podremos pensar en qué hacer."

-"De acuerdo –bostezó de nuevo, tallándose un ojo-, siento que una estampida de elefantes pasó sobre mi espalda."

-"¡Fate!"

-"¿Qué? –rió bajito-. No lo digo por ti esta vez, ¡es en serio! –alzó la voz, notando el ceño de la otra fruncirse más y más-. ¡Nanohaaaaa!"

La rubia estaba a punto de dejar salir un balido cuando un tercer estornudo la interrumpió. Maldijo por lo bajo, el frío estaba empezando a hacerle una mala pasada.

-"Abajo –antes de que Fate pudiera decir algo, se encontró con una mano obligándola a recostarse-. Nyahaha, ¡buena chica!"

-"¡Mou, Nanoha! ¡Que no soy un perro!" –rebatió, haciendo un puchero.

La castaña se rió y le restó importancia al comentario, acostándose también a un lado suyo y quedando frente a frente. Fate le sonrió, entonces, y ella no pudo más que imitar el gesto.

-"A Signum le va a dar un ataque cuando le cuente esto…" –susurró por lo bajo, haciendo que Nanoha parpadeara al no haber escuchado bien.

La rubia solamente negó mientras sonreía.

Viendo que la más alta empezaba a tiritar de nuevo, Nanoha –que estaba más seca que ella- se acurrucó a un lado suyo, quedando escasos centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos y rostros.

-"¿Segura que estás bien?" –habló en susurros, preocupada.

Fate tan sólo asintió en silencio, cubriéndose discretamente el estómago con ambas manos y bajando la mirada para no enfrentar aquellos vivaces ojos azules.

Y todo hubiera continuado bien, si su estómago no hubiese lanzado un rugido de hambre.

-"¿Fate?"

-"¡Estoy bien!" –repuso de inmediato, elevando la vista sólo para bajarla enseguida mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Nanoha contempló las pupilas borgoñas oscilar con algo de sufrimiento al tiempo que los labios eran levemente mordidos, en un acto de autocontrol.

La rubia tenía hambre.

Era algo lógico cuando habían estado casi todo el día entero afuera y pasado por tantos incidentes pesados. Para la herbívora no era ningún problema, la vegetación abundaba por dondequiera que la mirada se posase.

Además, Agito la había interrumpido a mitad de su comida.

La cazadora a su lado, en cambio, no probó bocado alguno desde que se viesen. Y por la apariencia poco alentadora que daba ahora, Nanoha sospechaba que ni siquiera había ingerido algo antes de su secreta reunión.

-"Fate…" –murmuró al estirar su mano para tocar una de las mejillas pálidas.

-"Estoy bien –repitió mientras forzaba disimuladamente su agarre en el abdomen-. Después de descansar me ocuparé de satisfacer mi hambre."

-"Faltan horas para que amanezca y la tormenta aún no se acaba" –confirmó antes de voltear a ver de reojo los relámpagos y los rayos que cruzaban y serpenteaban por el cielo una y otra vez.

-"Puedo aguantar."

La depredadora agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio con terquedad, suplicando a su estómago guardar una tregua con ella que era totalmente imposible.

Tenía que dormir. Era la única manera de olvidarse de aquella estresante sensación.

Si tan sólo pudiera dormir…

-"Está bien."

El afecto con el que iban cargadas esas palabras llamó su atención, así que observó a la castaña que deslizaba su mano desde su mejilla para posar los dedos sobre sus labios.

Fate la miró desconcertada.

-"Anda, tienes que alimentarte un poco, debes estar soportándote un hambre terrible –sonrió con cariño y suavizó la mirada-. ¿Qué esperas?"

-"Nanoha, yo… ¡no, yo no puedo! –exclamó angustiada, sujetando la muñeca y alejando la piel ofrecida de su boca-. No es necesario, sólo falta un poco más… puedo resistir."

La última parte terminó en un murmullo que la castaña pudo escuchar fácilmente por la cercanía. Así que cuando la rubia se apoyó en sus brazos para levantarse –y probablemente correrse un poco-, ella haló suavemente de la manga de su camisa blanca, regresándola a su posición anterior.

Nanoha se pegó a ella y descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañera, que a pesar de estar mojado por la lluvia, todavía conservaba una calidez acogedora.

-"Deja de hacerte la orgullosa y haz lo que te digo –habló en voz baja, cerrando los ojos-. No me importa si me va a doler la herida… no me importa si eres tú, Fate-chan."

-"¿Y si no puedo detenerme después?" –su voz salió trémula y su mirada reflejó el miedo que sentía.

La ojiazul tan sólo sonrió gentilmente y acarició con la yema de sus dedos los labios de la hija de Colmillo Brillante, haciéndola estremecerse un poco con aquel roce.

-"Lo harás –contestó convencida-, lo harás porque me quieres. Y yo te quiero a ti."

La vista borgoña pareció calmarse con aquello, por lo que Fate finalmente separó sus labios y aceptó la amable oferta. Aún cuando se mantenía en su forma humana, sus dientes reaccionaron de inmediato ante sus órdenes y adoptaron una silueta un poco más puntiaguda.

Como si fueran minicolmillos.

-"Seré cuidadosa" –susurró, enviándole a Nanoha una mirada segura que ella correspondió con un leve asentimiento.

Al principio la piel pareció cosquillearle a la castaña. Unos segundos después, fue como si pequeñísimas agujas atravesaran las yemas de sus dedos, lentas y cautelosas.

Tal y como Fate lo había prometido.

Sin embargo, la herbívora no pudo evitar soltar un respingo de dolor, por lo que la rubia se separó de inmediato, asustada de haberle hecho daño.

-"Nanoha, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?"

Los orbes carmesíes pintados de preocupación le inspiraron ternura, mientras los labios ligeramente manchados con sangre le daban un aspecto algo gracioso a la mayor, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas.

-"Mhmp –negó, pasando la otra mano libre, la izquierda, detrás de los mechones dorados para atraerla hacia ella-, continúa."

Aunque la rubia quiso negarse, de inmediato se encontró siendo empujada delicadamente hacia delante así como aquellos tersos dedos volvían a palpar sus labios.

Nanoha sonrió y llevó su palma izquierda hacia la mejilla derecha de Fate, provocando que esta última cerrase los ojos para disfrutar el contacto.

A veces se sentía como si cosquillas recorriesen su piel, luego podía percibir diminutos piquetes que la obligaban a contener unos quejidos de incomodidad al tiempo que el sonido de pequeños sorbos silbaba en el silencio de la cueva.

Y aunque solía arder un poco, la castaña pronto se hallaba a sí misma riendo torpemente al apreciar la lengua de la ojirubí lamer atentamente las pequeñas heridas.

En un intento por aliviar las molestias que pudiese haber causado su testarudo apetito.

-"Nyahaha, por un momento pensé que no me devolverías mi mano."

-"¡Nanoha! –chilló, con las mejillas sonrojadas-. Te recuerdo que fue tu idea…"

-"¿Y?"

Fate parpadeó confundida.

-"¿Te sientes mejor?" –preguntó, sujetando su mano lastimada con la otra.

-"Uhm, puedo soportar unas horas más –correspondió la mirada zafiro-. ¿Duele mucho?"

-"Un poco…"

Antes de que Nanoha pudiese agregar algo más, Fate tomó su mano y besó suavemente cada uno de los cincos dedos de los que se había alimentado y que ahora portaban minúsculas marcas rojizas.

La castaña sintió sus mejillas arder.

-"Um… g-gracias…"

-"De nada –comentó sonriente, complacida de ver al fin que ya no era ella la apenada allí-. Además, tienes un sabor exquisito."

-"¡Fate! –exclamó avergonzada-. ¡N-No d-digas esas cooosas!"

-"¿Por qué? –se hizo la desentendida-. Es la verdad… Oh, acabas de balar entre palabras, lo que quiere decir que estás nerviosa. ¡Y estás toda sonrojada! ¿Habré sido yo la causa de esto?"

-"¡Mou, deja de reírte de mí!"

-"¿Nanoha?"

-"¿Qué?" –bufó mosqueada.

-"¡Ka-boo!"

-"¡Que no me soples la cara! ¡Mou, tú…! ¡Tú…!"

-"Aww, ¡volviste a inflar las mejillas!"

-"¡Fateeeee!"

Finalmente la castaña se dio por vencida, sabiendo de antemano que intentar pelear con la rubia era una causa perdida, así que la dejó reírse cuanto quisiera.

Y sonrió ella misma al ver a Fate feliz.

Como si todos los problemas de hacía una semana se hubiesen desvanecido en algún agujero negro.

Por lo que cerrando los ojos se acurrucó junto a ella y soltó un pequeño bostezo, mientras pasaba una mano por su cintura y la usaba como almohada.

Segundos después, Nanoha Takamachi se hallaba dormitando.

La depredadora acarició los cabellos castaños mientras sentía el aliento de su compañera hacerle cosquillas en el cuello. Fate se sonrojó de inmediato al notar que aunque la otra estaba más seca que ella, eso no evitaba que la poca humedad que aún quedaba impresa en su ropa permitiera transparentar la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta.

Rió bajito, apartando la mirada y colocando un brazo en la espalda de Nanoha, atrayéndola otro poco para poder sentir su calor más de cerca.

Poco después, Fate lanzó un último bostezo, percibiendo que los párpados empezaban a pesarle.

_¡Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit,__ pat! _

Y a pesar de que la tormenta continuaba su singular serenata, las sonrisas en los rostros de ambas no se desvanecieron, protegidas por el simple y confortable abrazo cálido que compartían en aquella cueva oscura.

Refugiadas en alguna de las misteriosas y entrañables tierras de Midchilda…

Soñando.

_Soñando con los maravillosos días que aún faltaban por vivir…_

"_Gracias… Nanoha."_

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno, aquí tienen ya la actualización. Para todas aquellas personitas que querían el fluff de vuelta –me incluyo también-, ¡el fluff vino de vuelta!

Espero que el capítulo les haya agradado porque yo al menos he disfrutado escribiéndolo :)

Un saludo a todos y les deseo que pasen un buen día. ¡Gracias por leer!

Kida Luna.


	13. Insólita amistad

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XII_

_Insólita amistad_

_¡Chirp! ¡Chirp! ¡Chirp!_

Hubo un largo bostezo mientras una mano perezosa se posaba en sus ojos, aclarando su visión y protegiéndose a sí misma de los molestos rayos de sol que empezaban a asomarse, al igual que el canto animado de las aves.

Otro bostezo abandonó sus labios.

Tuvo ganas de estirar su cuerpo, cuando se dio cuenta que no podía mover su brazo izquierdo. Parpadeó extrañada antes de bajar la mirada y encontrarse con unos dedos finos aferrados a la manga de su camiseta blanca.

Sonrió.

-"Realmente, me siento toda una peluchita abrazable" –rió bajito, cuidando de no despertar a la persona que dormía acurrucada a su lado.

Alargó su brazo libre para alcanzar a acariciar los cabellos castaños, cuya dueña lanzó un quejido al sentir el movimiento de su almohada semialejarse, sólo para aferrarse todavía más a ésta.

Fate volvió a reír, no pudiendo evitar esta vez despertar a su compañera.

-"¿Fate?" –preguntó adormilada.

-"Buenos días, Cordera Durmiente" –saludó divertida.

-"Mou, ya vas a empezar –bostezó, tallándose un ojo-. ¿Qué horas son?"

-"No tengo idea, pero por lo alto del sol deduzco que deben rondar cerca de las diez."

La castaña siguió la mirada borgoña que contemplaba la salida de la cueva, ahora cubierta de luz. Apenas los rayos del sol le hicieron un visaje molesto, se volteó rápidamente y ocultó el rostro en el pecho de la otra.

-"¡Wow! –exclamó la rubia, sorprendida-. ¿No eres muy mañanera, cierto?" –silbó con una sonrisa.

-"Cállate –susurró, abrazando más la esbelta cintura de la otra para tratar de recobrar el sueño perdido-. Tengo que salir a pastar antes de que salga el sol, pero como no estamos en la escuela…"

Un ligero bostezo interrumpió sus palabras, seguido de unos cuantos chasquidos de dientes mientras volvía a cerrar sus cansados ojos.

-"Aww, eres toda una esponjita rebelde" –rió de nuevo.

-"¡Fate! –exclamó, su voz amortiguada por la camisa de la otra-. Sé buena y guarda silencio, ¿quieres? Prometo darte una croqueta si lo haces, nyahaha..."

-"¿Puedo tener una de cordero?"

Nanoha separó el rostro del pecho de la rubia para admirar las pupilas borgoñas brillar con diversión; unos segundos después, soltó un gritito de sorpresa al sentir los dientes de la cazadora morder su oreja, soplando en ésta de inmediato.

-"¡Oye! –rió torpemente, cubriéndose la zona atacada-. ¡No hagas eso!"

-"¿Quién lo diría? –comentó juguetonamente, atrayéndola hacia sí-. Primera vez que despierto con el desayuno en la cama…"

La risa de la castaña disminuyó en aquel momento, siendo reemplazada por una sonrisa tímida y un sonrojo que comenzaba a pintar sus mejillas. Se quedó unos momentos más así, pegada todavía al brazo de la rubia mientras esta última la abrazaba con cariño.

Nanoha cerró los ojos, tomándose unos momentos para aspirar el aroma a hierba y libertad que los mechones de Fate desprendían; esa fragancia que gritaba peligro y atracción en una sola oleada de perfumes salvajes.

-"Por mucho que me agrade estar así contigo –la más alta susurró con dulzura, haciendo a la otra estremecerse entre sus brazos-, será mejor que vayamos a buscar algo de comer. Otro rato más y mis tripas se habrán vuelto caníbales" –agregó entre risas.

La ojiazul suspiró con cierta decepción al sentir el calor de la depredadora desaparecer de su cuerpo.

Cada una recogió sus chaquetas correspondientes y se las colocaron encima, esta vez, todas sus ropas totalmente secas. Caminaron lado a lado hasta abandonar la cueva; una vez afuera, Fate aprovechó el momento para levantar los brazos y estirarse a gusto, esbozando de inmediato una larga sonrisa de gato mientras un gemido de satisfacción salía de sus labios.

Nanoha tan sólo se rió, negando con la cabeza para adelantar el paso.

-"¿Vas a buscar algo?" –inquirió curiosa, empezando a echar un vistazo a la gran cantidad de arboleda que les rodeaba.

Fate le alcanzó el andar y posó su mirada en la herbívora, luego observó que su expresión se mantenía relajada y despreocupada. Los orbes borgoñas decidieron estudiar el lugar también, intentando localizar alguna presa a su alcance.

-"Supongo –respondió con cuidado, pretendiendo ser cautelosa con las palabras que usaba para con su compañera-. Debería cazar algo para poder recuperar las energías…"

Hizo una pausa y tanteó las reacciones de Nanoha, queriendo hallar algún rastro de duda, incomodidad, o en el peor de los casos, miedo.

Sin embargo, la castaña apenas y parecía preocupada por escuchar su respuesta, continuando entretanto la búsqueda de su propio alimento.

-"¿Nanoha?"

-"¿Um?" –dirigió la mirada hacia ella, desconcertada.

-"Esto… ¿no te molesta? –habló avergonzada, pasando una mano por sus cabellos-. Es decir, no tienes que, tú sabes… acompañarme a…" –se calló.

La ojiazul, por su parte, tan sólo negó, mostrándole una sonrisa simpática. Detuvo su caminar, provocando que la más alta le imitase, y tomó una de sus muñecas.

-"Eres un lobo, Fate-chan, y seguirás siendo uno siempre –afirmó, suavizando su mirada ante aquélla herida que la rubia empezaba a mostrar-. No me malinterpretes, yo te quiero tal y como eres, no pienso pedirte que cambies porque es imposible –negó con la cabeza, deslizando los dedos hasta tocar los suyos, uniéndolos-. Eres perfecta así como estás: Elegante, desafiante, libre… y un moco indomable, nyahaha."

-"¡Nanoha!"

-"Pero, en serio –le sonrió, levantando su otra mano para acariciar su mejilla-. No te detengas por mí, Fate, mi opinión sobre tu persona no va a cambiar. Para Nanoha Takamachi sigues siendo una cachorra mimada, ¿entiendes?"

-"¡Sí, señora! –contestó casi en un ladrido, riendo-. Sólo no se te ocurra ponerme una correa encima porque no respondo" –le sacó la lengua, traviesa.

-"Nyahaha, mejor no me des ideas."

Una vez más continuaron caminando por aquel entramado paisaje, extrañándose a cada segundo que pasaba al no reconocer el sitio que pisaban. Fue cuestión de minutos para que Fate le lanzase una mirada confundida a Nanoha, quien sonrió apenada, dándole a entender que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

Se mantuvieron así, andando durante un rato mientras sus manos permanecían todavía entrelazadas. Ninguna dijo nada al respecto.

Ninguna objetó en relación a ello.

Así que… ¿para qué la molestia en soltarse?

-"¡Un río!" –los ojos de Fate se iluminaron, no pudiendo evitar el hábito de relamerse los labios ante el pensamiento de su desayuno.

De pronto se acordó de Nanoha, por lo que algo sobresaltada por su olvido se volteó hacia ella, como pidiendo permiso. La castaña asintió rápidamente, conmovida por el rostro acongojado y ansioso de la más alta.

La rubia se soltó de su mano y enseguida adoptó su forma lupina, corriendo hacia el río y chapoteando ruidosamente al entrar a la orilla de éste. La herbívora rió divertida, viendo a Fate a lo lejos, con las orejas en alto y la cola meneándose en excitación.

Las mandíbulas abiertas con la lengua de fuera, como un cachorro emocionado por un nuevo juguete.

-"¡Fate-chan! –llamó, haciendo que la otra virase la cara dorada para verla-. ¡Voy a estar aquí cerca pastando, vale!"

-"¡Um! –acordó, no muy segura del todo-. ¡Sólo no te vayas a donde no pueda verte, no quiero que te metas en problemas otra vez!"

-"¡Vale, de acuerdo!"

Con eso, la lobezna se dedicó a contemplar el agua correr entre sus patas y devolverle su reflejo, aunado al destello dorado del sol, con los pececillos de colores pasar por aquí y por allá.

Nanoha, por su parte, se transformó en el pequeño cordero que era para iniciar su búsqueda por un pastizaje más comestible y de buena apariencia. Olfateó un poco la hierba bajo sus pezuñas al tiempo que avanzaba caminando.

Al poco rato visualizó unas flores blancas en el pie de un enorme leño, por lo que contenta trotó hacia este mismo. Un gemido de satisfacción salió de su boca mientras sus dientes planos trituraban la planta, dejando caer al suelo algunas hojas y pétalos.

Masticó un buen rato antes de tragar y dirigirse a las otras. Llevaba su octava flor comida cuando un leve gimoteo captó su atención.

Apoyó las patas delanteras sobre el grueso tronco, avivando los holgados oídos solamente para escuchar un segundo chillido. Volteó a ver instintivamente a Fate, quien continuaba chapoteando en el agua al arrojar una de sus patas delanteras dentro de ésta una y otra vez.

Debatiéndose un rato, finalmente se encaramó encima de la madera, resbalando sus pezuñas casi al principio. Ya que se encontró mejor balanceada, caminó con cuidado hacia arriba, siguiendo la leve empinada que el leño trazaba sobre los trozos de roca o guijarros que habían debajo.

_**¡Wraf!**_

El gruñido que salió de súbito hizo que Nanoha plegase sus orejas lanudas hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se agazapaba; con el estómago casi pegado al tronco, se arrastró hasta la otra punta, asomando apenas la cabecilla blanca.

Los ojos azules contemplaron con curiosidad la imagen de un indefenso conejo arrinconado contra un árbol, temblequeando hasta los huesos. Delante suyo, la figura de un cuadrúpedo cuyas manchas irregulares blancas y café chocolate bañaban su cuerpo, se acercaba peligrosamente.

Nanoha sintió un poco de miedo –quizás, disminuido en gran medida por el parecido que la criatura parecía tener con Fate-, acompañado por un sentimiento de compasión.

Pronto, una oleada de furia embargó su interior, haciéndole casi imposible soltar bufidos de enojo, con el aire saliendo por su nariz.

Una de sus pezuñas rascó la madera debajo suyo, levantando una delgada fibra marrón.

-"¡Gracias por la comida!" –aulló con euforia el carnívoro.

Las mandíbulas se detuvieron en el aire, la criatura contemplando la silueta de un cordero chocar fuertemente sus cascos contra aquel tronco inclinado. De un segundo a otro, vio al animal saltar prestamente al suelo para correr hacia donde estaba.

Avanzando hacia delante, con la cabeza recta al frente y los cuernos siendo blandidos de izquierda a derecha, y viceversa.

-"¡¿Qué rayos?"

-"¡Métete con uno de tu tamaño!"

_¡BAAAAAAAAA!_

Las caninas patas blancas se cubrieron los oídos de inmediato, de interior igual de pálido y el exterior de un suave tono chocolate. Nanoha volteó el rostro para ver al conejo todavía congelado en su lugar, por lo que bastó un solo balido de su parte para que el indefenso animalito saliese huyendo a toda carrera.

La criatura al frente de ella carraspeó, asustada ante la imagen de su desayuno escapando.

-"¡¿Estás loca? –chilló horrorizada-. ¡¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó atrapar a esa bola de pelos inquieta?"

El gruñido y los colmillos filosos, así como la posición de la bestia que ahora cambiada de una agazapada a una recta, encarándole totalmente, infundió cierto temor en el cordero.

Mas chocó sus cascos de nuevo en la tierra y bajó la cabeza, apuntándole con sus cuernos.

El cuadrúpedo parpadeó, sumamente extrañado.

-"¡No t-te tengo mieeedoooo!" –baló insegura.

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus colmillos, provocando que Nanoha apenas pudiese contener un estremecimiento.

-"¿Qué clase de cordero eres? –Nanoha le miró sin entender-. Voy a ponértelo fácil, porque para ser muy joven eres demasiado idiota. Si no me tuvieras miedo –dio un paso, haciendo a la otra retroceder-, y si fueras un poco más lista –chasqueó la lengua-, sabrías que tu mejor defensa es huir."

Nanoha infló las mejillas, enojada. Y bufó, molesta por la mirada de burla que estaba recibiendo.

-"¡Yo puedo…!"

-"¡Yo puedo hacerte pedazos ahorita! –aulló entre risas-. ¡Pero anda, que eso no sería divertido! Ya, en serio, hasta un becerro sabe que estas cosas no se hacen, sobre todo con esas ramitas tan pequeñas" –volvió a reír, tocando rápidamente con una de sus patas los cuernecillos cafés del bovino.

-"¡Oye!" –baló molesta para después sacudir la cabeza y quitarse aquellas garras negras de encima.

-"Te voy a decir algo –le guiñó el ojo, sentándose en el suelo-, como me caíste tan bien, te voy a perdonar que me hayas arrebatado mi desayuno –sus orejas marrones oscuras se doblaron hacia atrás mientras su cara se contorsionaba en pena-; claro que ahora moriré de hambre…"

La herbívora retrocedió unos cuatro pasos, recelosa y desconfiada del cambio de actitud por parte del carnívoro. Ante aquello, los ojos azules, similares a los suyos, viraron a verla con una chispa de alegría.

-"Caray, ¿qué tiene una que hacer para que le crean? –rió entre dientes, poniéndose de pie y acercándose hacia la otra-. ¡Corderilla, no me veas así, sino tengo cara de león!"

Nanoha quiso replicar algo, pero en su lugar, un balido de espanto salió de su garganta al sentirse ser derribada de espaldas contra el suelo. Las patas cafés, cuyas puntas terminaban en blanco, la rodearon a los lados.

Y una sonrisa juguetona le saludó desde arriba, así como la cola punteada en blanco no dejaba de bailar.

-"¡De donde yo vengo, así es como damos la bienvenida!"

-"¿Qu…?"

Las palabras del cordero se vieron cortadas cuando una lluvia de lengüeteadas cayó sobre su rostro. En cosa de segundos, los balidos semitemerosos fueron reemplazos por risas al tiempo que las pezuñas trataban de quitarse a la otra criatura de encima.

Finalmente se vio libre, por lo que sentándose, contempló al carnívoro tomar asiento también sobre sus cuartos traseros.

Los ojos azules le vieron con simpatía mientras la cabeza era ladeada, con las orejas revoloteando de repente.

-"Mi nombre es Hayate, Hayate Yagami, soy un perro salvaje –sonrió ampliamente mientras hinchaba el pecho-. Y es un gusto conocerte… ¿um? ¿Tu nombre es…?"

-"Na-Nanoha… -balbuceó todavía perpleja-… Nanoha Takamachi."

-"¡Nanoha! –aulló emocionada-. ¡Espero que seamos buenas amigas!"

El cordero recorrió con su mirada la faz pintada en café oscuro, al igual que la garganta y el estómago; las enormes orejas infladas y el cuerpo completamente moteado por aquí y por allá, dándole un aspecto sumamente gracioso.

Y hasta adorable.

Sino fuera por los brillantes colmillos, claro.

Hayate de súbito se puso en pie, colocándose en forma juguetona con las caderas elevadas al aire y las patas blancas estiradas hacia el frente. Nanoha, captando la indirecta, imitó la pose de juego.

Contagiada por la peculiar energía que el licaón demostraba.

El cordero dejó salir un balido fuerte mientras la depredadora lanzó un animoso bramido, corriendo enseguida directo a su encuentro.

Pero lo que se topó en medio del camino, a diferencia de la pequeña bolita blanca que esperaba, fue a una gran mancha dorada que embistió duramente contra ella, enviándola de sentón sobre la tierra.

_**¡GRUUA**__**RRR!**_

Hayate sacudió la cabeza, agudizando la vista y adoptando una postura seria rápidamente, ante el gruñido amenazador que zumbó en sus oídos.

-"¡Nanoha! ¡¿Estás bien?"

-"¿Fate?"

-"¡Te dije que no te alejaras!" –gritó molesta, girando hacia atrás para verla.

Nanoha agachó las orejas al notar el rastro de preocupación en los ojos borgoñas de Fate, a lo que murmuró un cohibido _'Lo siento'_. Sin embargo, de inmediato el rostro enfurecido del lobo se dirigió hacia el canino al frente.

Fate lanzó un siseo, con las líneas de colmillos temblando al aire en advertencia. Hayate, por su parte, agachó el cuello, recto hacia el frente, e imitó la invitación de ataque.

Las miradas carmesí y zafiro chocaron con desafío y desconfianza.

Una de las patas negras de la lobezna se posó al frente, dispuesta a arremeter contra la criatura que podría hacer de Nanoha un banquete.

Hasta que esta misma se interpuso entre ambas y lanzó un suave balido para llamar la atención de la cazadora dorada.

-"¿Nanoha?"

-"Está bien, Fate –sonrió tímida ante la faz fría de la otra-. Hayate es mi amiga, ¿verdad?" –se volteó hacia el canino marrón.

Las pupilas azules miraron el lobo detrás del cordero, con unas ganas enormes de mandar todo al infierno y regresarle el tremendo golpe que le había metido. No obstante, cuando su vista se fijó en su recién y adquirida nueva amiga, no pudo más que asentir.

-"¡Ella iba a atacarte! –chilló Fate, impaciente por correr a la otra cánida de allí-. ¡Yo la vi, Nanoha!"

-"Estábamos jugando –puntualizó, con los ópalos agudos y fieros-. Digo, por si los lobos conocen el significado de la palabra _jugar_."

-"¡No estoy hablando contigo, perro!"

-"¡Cálmate, cachorra lanuda!"

-"¡Fate!"

-"¡Nanoha, vámonos de aquí!"

-"¡Oye, espera un momento!" –gritó indignado el otro cánido.

El licaón corrió hasta quedar al frente de la lobezna, cortándole así el paso a Fate, quien estuvo a casi nada de aventarle una mordida. De no ser porque Nanoha se puso a lado, suplicándole con la mirada que no lo hiciese.

-"¿Cuál es tu problema?"

-"¡Tú eres mi problema! –ladró enervada de la paciencia-. ¡No voy a dejar que le toques ni un solo…!"

-"¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Alto ahí! Yo no sé quién demonios te crees que eres –frunció el entrecejo, cambiando a una mueca de alegría cuando bajó la cabeza para encarar a Nanoha-. Pero yo no podría hacerle daño a una cosita tan adorable."

Las palabras de Hayate Yagami, que iban cargadas con simple simpatía y gentileza, incitaron un aguijonazo terrible de cólera en Fate, que no pudo reprimir un gruñido alto y muy obvio.

-"¿Qué? –terció la canina, empezando a mosquearse por la extraña hostilidad-. ¡No pienso comérmela si es lo que piensas! Que sepas que tengo una gran capacidad de conciencia y autocontrol."

Hayate alzó su hocico hasta tenerlo justo delante de aquel dorado y parecido al suyo. Los ojos nuevamente enviándose relámpagos de furia y suspicacia, más por parte del lobo que del perro.

Segundos después de la contienda visual, la cazadora oscura alzó las mullidas orejas en asombro mientras soltaba un fuerte silbido. Una sonrisa maliciosa se cruzó en su larga boca.

-"Uhhh, ¡tú estás celosa!"

La máscara de enfado de Fate se cayó en pedazos en cosa de milisegundos, con las pupilas muy abiertas y las mejillas rubias comenzando a cambiar a un matiz rojizo.

Hayate lanzó una enorme risotada.

-"¡Perdón, perdón! –exclamó entre risas, a pesar de que no parecía sentir arrepentimiento alguno-. ¡No sabía que esta señorita era tu novia!"

-"¡¿AHHHH?"

-"¿Qué no lo es?"

Hayate parpadeó confundida ante el grito de espanto que ambas dejaron salir, mirándose rápidamente sólo para desviar la vista de inmediato, con la vergüenza bailoteando en sus caras.

-"¡Somos amigas! –rugió Fate, tentada a arrancarle el hocico a la otra-. Pero será mejor… que no intentes… ponerle una sola garra encima o te mato…"

La última frase fue un susurro que no hizo más que alargar la sonrisa burlesca de la extravagante cazadora.

-"Claro, claro, no me gusta pisar terreno prohibido –rió otra vez, deleitándose con las caras sonrojadas-. En fin, ¿qué hacen un lobo y un cordero paseando por aquí, por cierto? No es algo que veas todos los días…"

-"Que somos amigas –bufó Fate de nuevo-. ¿Qué tan difícil te resulta…?"

La lobezna lanzó un chillido de golpe mientras su rostro palidecía de inmediato. ¡Le había dicho que tenía amistad con un cordero a una completa desconocida!

Si todos en el Colegio se enteraban…

-"¿Fate?" –llamó Nanoha, preocupada.

-"Hey, ¿qué te pasa? Estás más blanca que mis patas" –el perro agregó, echando un vistazo rápido a sus extremidades referidas.

La lupina le envió una mirada nerviosa.

-"Di-dime –tartamudeó-, ¿estudias en Colmillo –tragó saliva- Brillante-e?"

Nanoha, que hasta ese momento no había captado la gravedad de la situación en la que se encontraban, se espantó también. Sus ojos azules miraron a aquéllos más oscuros con angustia.

Mas toda preocupación se esfumó en el aire cuando vieron a Hayate dejar caer una de sus orejas al momento de ladear su cabeza, en duda.

-"¿Colmillo Brillante? –repitió, con las cejas arrugadas mientras trataba de buscar ese nombre en su memoria-. ¿Qué es eso?"

Nanoha y Fate se miraron, perplejas.

-"Ya sabes, Colmillo Brillante es la escuela donde se entrena a todos los carnívoros para la cacería."

-"Y Casco Resistente es donde vivimos los herbívoros, para aprender a cuidarnos" –agregó el cordero.

Hayate las observó a ambas, intentando repasar lo que le cada una le había dicho.

-"Me están diciendo –se relamió el hocico en meditación-, ¿que tú vas a una escuela a que te digan cómo atrapar tu comida, y tú –su vista viajó hasta Nanoha- a saber cómo huir de ella?"

Ambas asintieron.

-"Es una broma, ¿cierto? –al ver que nadie decía nada, las dudas empezaron a lloverle en la cabeza-. Vaya, eso es lo más loco que he escuchado, ¿cómo se supone que una obtenga su alimento si le van a enseñar a su comida a defenderse?"

-"Yo no fundé la escuela –Fate rodó los ojos-, así es como funciona. Es algo… complicado."

-"Uy, y se ve que les enseñan tan bien que ustedes dos se volvieron amigas" –repuso con ironía.

-"¡Eso no es tu asunto! –gruñó la lobezna, con la molestia regresándole de nuevo-. Nanoha, ¿podemos irnos?"

La aludida rió nerviosamente al ver la mirada suplicante de Fate, siéndole imposible no acceder a su pedido. No obstante, recordó que no tenían idea de dónde se encontraban.

-"Yo puedo guiarlas de vuelta –sonrió Hayate al ver las caras llenas de incertidumbre, con la cola meneándose en el aire-, ¡conozco este lugar como las pulgas de mi pata!"

-"Espero que eso sea broma…"

-"¡Fate!" –regañó Nanoha.

-"¿Y cómo podrías mostrarnos el camino si ni siquiera conoces el lugar de donde venimos?" –inquirió la lobezna, empezando a hartarse de todo aquello.

-"Um… ¿tiene algo que ver con esas raras vallas, cierto?"

-"Sí… ¡sí! ¿Pero cómo…?" –quiso saber la bovina.

-"Si en realidad vienen del otro lado y las tienen tan cuidaditas como pienso creer –entrecerró las pupilas azules, mirando hacia el horizonte detrás de ellas-, lo mejor es que se vayan cuanto antes. Aquí no existen escuelas o maestros que te digan cómo sobrevivir, aquí sólo existimos criaturas salvajes."

Hayate volvió la vista hacia ellas, con la seriedad palpable en esta misma.

-"Y son esas criaturas las que rompen esas paredes de metal, en busca de alimento."

Dicho aquello dio la media vuelta para empezar a caminar, con Nanoha y Fate detrás suyo; ambas empezando a pensar que aquello explicaba la rareza del sitio y la aparición de aquel gigantesco oso.

Uno de un tamaño que sobrepasaba fácilmente a cualquier otro mamífero igual que el lobo hubiese podido ver en los alrededores de Colmillo.

Asimismo, esa respuesta también revelaba los misteriosos pasajes que se formaban entre ambas escuelas. Y la desaparición de la valla cuando cayesen en el río…

-"Entonces… ¿esta zona es… inexplorada?"

-"Um, no precisamente, ¿Fate…?"

-"Testarossa. Fate Testarossa."

-"Las cosas aquí son muy diferentes, si quieres vivir tienes que ser rápida y astuta, no tratar de hacerte la samaritana porque sí –miró de reojo a Nanoha, sonriendo-. No es como si en las noches pudieras ir a dormir y esperar tu cama arreglada… o la cena servida."

-"Tampoco quiere decir que no tengas que cazar."

Hayate no quiso entrar en detalles ni en una riña con Fate, por lo que optó simplemente en asentir. Después de unos minutos de silencio, se detuvo.

El lobo y el cordero le miraron confundidos.

-"Voy a llevarlas de regreso –acotó en una sonrisa, dando la media vuelta para verlas-. Pero quiero algo a cambio."

Nanoha y Fate se miraron entre sí, pensando que no debía de haber problema alguno con un simple favor. Después de todo, no es como si volviesen a encontrarse otra vez, por lo que las dos aceptaron.

-"Bien –habló entusiasmada-, ¡porque quiero unirme a sus clases!"

El cordero mostró una ligera sonrisa en aprobación. Fate, por otro lado, al ver aquello palideció por completo, sabiendo de antemano que Hayate sería forzosamente enviada a su división.

-"¡Nanoha, espera…!" –trató de interceder.

-"Nyahaha, creo que tienes una nueva compañera, Fate-chan."

-"¡Genial, podremos ser buenas amigas, Fate! Hasta puedo enseñarte unos trucos."

El lobo tuvo ganas de lanzar un aullido de lamento al ver el rostro iluminado de Hayate Yagami, quien rápidamente se daba la vuelta para correr colina abajo, seguida después por una alegre Nanoha.

-"No te preocupes –le guiñó el ojo la canina, a lo lejos-, ¡prometo no tocar a tu novia, Fate!"

En ese momento, la aludida tuvo ganas de arrojarse cabeza abajo por la pendiente, consciente de que de esa manera el cordero no vería sus mejillas encenderse.

Y de que nadie la acusaría por homicidio perruno…

"_Tal vez debería __pensar en volverme vegetariana… ¡y mudarme a otra escuela!"_

_**Continuará…**_

**Licaón: **Otra manera de designar al perro salvaje africano.

Je, al fin ha entrado Hayate a escena, espero que el personaje haya quedado dentro de su actitud. Pronto veremos cómo se desarrolla en su nuevo entorno y la manera en que se relaciona con los demás, así como Fate tendrá que arreglárselas para poder lidiar con ella.

Un poco de fluff al principio y algo de celos, para quienes querían ver al lobo feroz ;) ¡Ve, Fate, ve! ¡Marca al codero como tuyo! XDD

Si alguien tiene interés en saber cómo se vería Hayate, he subido una imagen a mi perfil –no es mía, aclaro, fue tomada del Internet- en la que me he basado para su personaje.

Por último, muchas gracias por leer y continuar acompañándome a lo largo de esta historia. Espero no decepcionarlos :)

Kida Luna.


	14. Crear y compartir lazos

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XIII_

_Crear y compartir lazos_

El sonido del pastizal crujir bajo sus patas amortiguó por escasos –_muy escasos_- momentos la imparable charla del perro salvaje africano que parecía no acabársele la batería, aún cuando ya había caído el anochecer.

Hacía poco que habían dejado a Nanoha del lado de Casco Resistente, por lo que ahora Fate se encontraba sola con ella, escoltándola.

Cosa que hasta ahora no le hacía gracia alguna…

-"¡Oye, Fate!"

La aludida ignoró el llamado, a pesar de que Hayate corrió hasta ponerse a su lado y dirigirle sus dos brillantes ojos azules. La lupina de oro suspiró cansada, ambas orejas negras cayendo.

-"¿Qué quieres?"

-"Ya, dime la verdad…"

Fate se detuvo, parpadeando confundida y con el entrecejo alzado. El licaón ensanchó una sonrisa traviesa –una que no le agradó para nada a la otra-, y bajando la cabeza, se relamió el hocico en un gesto de ocio.

-"¿La cordera es tu novia?"

Un minuto de silencio.

-"¿Fate?"

-"Espera, estoy considerando seriamente la posibilidad de volverme caníbal" –respondió, con los colmillos de fuera.

Por el contrario, la mueca no hizo más que provocar una tremenda risotada por parte de Hayate, quien bateó el aire con su pata derecha. Segundos después, al ver que la lobezna se estaba adelantando, se dedicó a alcanzarla de nuevo.

La lengua de fuera y las esponjadas orejas ovaladas atentas a su nueva amiga.

-"No sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no te caigo bien" –se rió.

-"Pues no lo haces –soltó en un gruñido-. Te apareces de la nada, no paras de hacer preguntas, no te quedas callada y encima amenazaste a Na…"

-"Entonces sí es tu novia."

Fate maldijo mentalmente. Vaya manera de colgarse la soga al cuello ella solita…

-"¡Somos amigas!" –ladró, dando la vuelta para encararla.

Hayate Yagami movió la cabeza hacia atrás, algo sorprendida por el repentino bramido. Mas no por ello su sonrisa menguó. Meneó el cuello chocolate de un lado a otro, sintiendo como sus huesos se retorcían placenteramente.

Después, soltó un bostezo. Importándole muy poco que dos ojos borgoñas le tirasen una mirada fiera.

-"Lo sé, y yo soy una patita fea –se burló, mostrando los caninos en las esquinas de su boca-. ¡Pero un día seré un cisne!"

El ladrido demasiado entusiasmado y falso hizo que las pupilas escarlatas rodasen en fastidio, en tanto que su dueña se daba la media vuelta para continuar el camino a casa.

Agachó la cabeza y la cola, preguntándose por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia Nanoha la había abandonado con semejante… cosa.

-"¿Por qué quieres conocer la escuela, de todos modos? –susurró sin ánimo-. Tú ya pareces cazar lo suficientemente bien, no veo qué puedan enseñarte."

-"Pero… -vaciló, trotando para retomar el paso de la otra-… yo quiero tener amigos. De esos que estén a tu lado y te hagan sentir en casa…"

Las palabras de la africana captaron la atención de la lobezna, que alzó las orejas negras en respuesta. Fate ladeó la cabeza, totalmente en duda por aquella extraña declaración.

-"Yo crecí junto a mi manada, pero tiempo después cuando era muy joven mis padres murieron, ya sabes, uno no puede vivir mucho –explicó, enfocando la vista al frente-. Nos movíamos constantemente de un lugar a otro, pero la verdad es que mi relación con el resto del clan no era muy profunda."

-"¿Has estado en una manada?" –inquirió curiosa.

-"Umm –asintió, mirando los ojos borgoñas llenos de interés-, había muchos como yo, literalmente –rió bajito-. Era agradable mas todavía me seguía faltando algo, así que decidí irme. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿En serio nunca habías pisado tierra de fuera?"

Fate negó lentamente, con los párpados cerrados.

-"Fui criada en Colmillo Brillante como tal, así que los accesos a la otra escuela o a cualquier otro lugar desconocido están severamente restringidos –añadió en un suspiro, pesándole en el pecho aquella última parte-. Atiendo al colegio todas las mañanas, hago mis rondas diarias y regreso por las noches a descansar."

-"Así que sí sabes cazar."

-"¡Claro que sé! –rugió indignada-. ¿Acaso me tomabas por un perrito de peluche?"

-"Bueno –esbozó una enorme sonrisa, haciendo a Fate lamentarse de lo que sea que haya dicho para desencadenar aquella reacción-, en realidad, te tomaba por un perrito faldero, ¡baaaaa!"

-"¡E-Eso no es c-cierto-o!"

La credibilidad de las palabras de Fate se hundió como sus torpes patas que chapotearon en el agua que recién aparecía, salpicándole el rostro furiosamente enrojecido. Hayate se rió fuertemente, pasando a su lado con facilidad y caminando a través del riachuelo sin problema alguno.

-"En ese caso –cantó divertida desde la orilla al otro lado, volteándose para verla-, tal vez invite a la señorita Nanoha a cenar, ¿no te importaría, verdad, Fate?"

Pronto, las risas de la licaón fueron reemplazadas por una tos sofocante al tragar una enorme cantidad de agua, producto intencionado de las zancadas de la lupina al pasar a su lado.

-"¡Sólo tenías que decirme que sí!" –se quejó.

-"Perdón –fingió el lobo mientras sacudía su cuerpo entero y arrojaba las gotitas de agua en el pasto a su alrededor-, pero tenías algo sucio en la boca" –sonrió maliciosa.

-"Seguramente no era más que lo que tú has tenido de Nanoha en…"

-"¡HAYATE!"

-"¿Qué? ¡Tú empezaste! –se defendió, agitando la cola enérgicamente de un lado a otro, como si esperase un ataque en cualquier momento-. ¡No es mi culpa que niegues a tu novia!"

-"¡No es mi novia!"

-"¿Novia? ¿Qué novia, Testarossa?"

Fate lanzó un chillido de espanto al notar la figura de Signum detrás suyo, con la mirada confundida y su distinguido cejo fruncido. La lobezna de oro se sintió desfallecer allí mismo.

-"¡Su novia!" –insistió Hayate.

-"¡Que no tengo novia!" –respondió desesperada.

-"¿Quién es novia de quién?"

-"Que Testarossa tiene novia, creo…" –le respondía la leona a la lupina roja que recién aparecía también.

-"¡Wow, ya tengo cuñada!"

-"¡Arf! –gimió Fate en angustia-. ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!"

-"¡Fiesta para las novias!"

-"¡Ya cállate, Hayate!"

-"¡Fiesta! ¿Y quién es la afortunada, Fate-san?"

-"¡Subaru! –rugió Tía, que se unía igual a la desastrosa conversación-. Si Fate-san no quiere decirnos quién es su novia, no puedes…"

-"¡QUE NO TENGO NOVIAAAAA! ¡SORDAAAAAS!"

El aullido de Fate retumbó sonoramente, poniendo por fin un alto a los rumores mal infundados que sus compañeras habían comenzado ya a repartir entre ellas.

Hayate sacó la lengua, haciendo el típico sonido de jadeo de un perro.

-"¿Y cuándo se lo piensas pedir?"

-"Por Dios…"

Fate hundió la cabeza en el suelo mientras colocaba sus patas delanteras sobre ésta para aplastar sus oídos contra el pasto, en un intento porque la tierra se la tragase y se la llevase a un mundo distinto donde Hayate no existiera.

Desgraciadamente, nada de eso pasó.

-"¿Y tú quién eres?"

El tono frío de Signum obligó a la lobezna volver rápidamente a su posición anterior. La depredadora rubia casi lanzó un grito al ver a Hayate parada enfrente de la leona, olfateando sin miramientos la nariz roja pálida de la felina.

La leona resopló y sacudió la cabeza, mostrando una mirada feroz así como sus dos mandíbulas poderosas. La africana, en cambio, volvió a sacar la lengua para sentarse en el pasto.

-"H-Hayate…" –titubeó Fate.

-"¿Hayate?" –repitió Signum, acribillando a la aludida con la mirada.

-"¡Hayate Yagami! –se rió entre dientes, teniendo más que claro que su nombre ya había sido captado-. Mira nada más –silbó con descaro-, ¡qué color tan rosa tienes! ¿Pues que carne comes? En mi vida había visto un león tan… rosa."

Signum rodó los ojos ante el comentario a su parecer estúpido, e iba a decir algo, cuando en vez de gruñidos amenazantes un chillido espantado abandonó su garganta.

-"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-"Caray, a pesar de todo –dijo al viento, apoyando sus cuartos delanteros sobre la espalda de la leona y empujándolos hacia abajo, en un intento por medir su condición física-, no eres tan grande."

Arf se rió ante aquello, mientras Fate palidecía de la cara. De un rápido movimiento, Signum, enojada por el anterior comentario, lanzó un arañazo a la desconocida.

Uno que ni siquiera logró rozarla.

-"Aww, ¿por qué todo mundo aquí parece tomarse lo que digo muy a pecho?" –el perro pronunció con falso lamento.

La leona entonces bajó la cabeza hacia sus patas, topándose con un par de zafiros juguetones que le observaban al tiempo que su dueña se mantenía debajo de su cuerpo y con la panza casi pegada a la hierba.

-"¡Testarossa!" –alzó el cuello, rugiendo molesta.

-"¡Ni siquiera la conozco!" –ladró en su defensa.

-"Tienes unas amigas muy peculiares, Fate-chan –ante el apodo, Signum le dirigió una mirada furiosa a la aludida, dando por sentado que _sí la conocía_-. ¿Y qué se supone que eres tú?"

Hayate salió por fin debajo de la felina, para acercarse a la más oscura de las otras que se encontraban allí. Subaru, por instinto, pegó las orejas hacia atrás y se jaló disimuladamente hacia Tía.

-"Una pantera" –susurró tímida.

-"Subaru –la codeó su compañera rayada-, no seas así, es una amiga de Fate-san, no hay por qué temer."

-"Pero, Tíaaaa…"

-"Oh, vamos, ¡mira esta sonrisa! –Hayate se echó en el suelo y ladeó la cabeza, agachando las orejas mientras sonreía angelicalmente-. ¿Tú crees que una cosita así podría hacerte daño?"

Fate bufó, preguntándose dónde había una piedra cuando se le necesitaba.

-"¡Hmph! No creo –Subaru imitó el gesto animado, empezando a menear la cola delgada y gatuna-. Hayate-san, ¡es un placer conocerla!"

-"¡El gusto es mío!" –ladró contenta.

-"Fate, ¿de qué tienda la sacaste?" –se rió su hermana.

Aprovechando que Hayate se entretenía platicando con Subaru y Tía, Arf y Signum se acercaron hacia la lupina dorada, la última más con enfado que con otra cosa.

-"¿Es esto un chiste, Testarossa?" –murmuró casi pelando los colmillos.

Fate suspiró profundamente.

-"Nunca me habías dicho que conocías a un licaón, Fate. Por lo general, es muy raro verlos en este lado del campus…" –comentó la cazadora escarlata, mirando de reojo a la nombrada.

Finalmente la lobezna se decidió a contarles lo sucedido de manera resumida, desde que Agito le diese la señal para ir al cerco, la caída en el lago, el extraño lugar en el que ella y Nanoha habían caído, hasta la propuesta que Hayate les había hecho cumplir.

Las pupilas cobalto se viraron hacia atrás de nuevo, contemplando la imagen de una canina rascándose las orejas con una de sus patas traseras, en total despreocupación.

Signum frunció la boca, en una mueca de incredulidad y desaprobación.

-"Tienes que estar bromeando…"

-"Que más quisiera" –negó con la cabeza, sus orejas permaneciendo flojas.

-"No sean tan duras –terció Arf, mostrando una simpática sonrisa-. Cierto que quizás sus modales no sean los mejores, pero creo que si quiere unirse a nosotras hay que darle la oportunidad."

-"¿La has visto?"

La pregunta de Signum hecha con seriedad atrapó la entera atención de Fate, quien no entendía muy bien a qué había ido aquel último comentario, puesto que parecía fuera de cualquier rastro de enfado anterior.

-"Yo no aseguraría las garras a que la dirección de Colmillo Brillante va a abrirle sus puertas así como así –la félida la volvió a mirar de reojo, contemplando la cara iluminada de Hayate que no paraba de reírse junto a sus dos aprendices-. Ella es… -trató de buscar la palabra correcta-… diferente…"

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Tienes razón" –acordó el lobo mayor, abandonando un pequeño suspiro al aire.

-"Arf, ¿qué quiso decir Signum con eso?" –inquirió de nuevo, empezando a sentir cierta inquietud.

-"Ya lo verás, Fate. Sé buena con Hayate-chan, parece ser una buena persona –añadió su hermana al pasar a su lado, para encaminarse luego hacia otra dirección-; además, puede que llegue a necesitar de una amiga después."

En aquel momento, la lobezna recordó las palabras de Hayate. Los orbes borgoñas viajaron hasta la leona que se alejaba también, llamando a la pantera y al tigre para retirarse, en compañía de Arf.

Y aunque no supo a qué había venido aquello, bastó con que la canina color chocolate le devolviera una mirada chispeante para saber que por más mal que la hiciese pasar el rato, no podía dejarla sola.

Hayate buscaba una amiga.

Y ella podría, tal vez, brindarle eso.

" – " – "

-"¿En qué piensas?"

La pregunta fue expresada con mundano interés, mientras ambas se mantenían acostadas sobre la hierba fresca y con sus hocicos larguiruchos apoyados encima de sus patas.

El sol de la mañana despuntando desde las colinas a lo lejos.

Fate movió las orejas perezosamente, sin despegar la vista del arroyo que corría frente a ellas.

-"En Nanoha."

-"Ohh…"

-"Sí, a riesgo de que comiences con tus tonteras –sonrió de lado, bostezando casi de inmediato-. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora."

-"Bailando, por supuesto."

-"¿Eh?" –Fate alzó la cabeza y parpadeó repetidamente.

-"¿No me digas que no lo sabes?"

Hayate elevó el rostro también, dedicándose a contemplar con extrema incredulidad la faz desconcertada de su compañera. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, el licaón negó mientras mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, en una forma inaudible de decir: _No me lo creo._

-"Pronto acabará la primavera, cada año por estas épocas sucede lo mismo –aclaró, asegurándose de que su amiga entendiera lo que iba diciendo-. Los corderos se reúnen en las altas praderas y empiezan a bailar entre ellos, es un ritual de cortejo."

La expresión en Fate se volvió todavía más confusa.

-"En serio, ¿qué rayos es lo que les enseñan en Colmillo no sé qué? ¡Eso es algo básico!"

-"¿Lo es?" –cuestionó conforme doblaba una oreja.

-"¡Claro que sí! Aún cuando es una perfecta oportunidad para cazar un cordero de entre un montón, es muy importante conocer que los cuernazos que se dan en sus peleas pueden destrozarte de un golpe. Se ponen algo impetuosos en estas fechas, ¿de verdad que no lo sabías?"

-"Lo único que me han enseñado de los herbívoros es a defenderme de los grandes y a cazar los que se pueda" –alzó los hombros antes de recostar el mentón de nuevo en el pasto.

Hayate la miró extrañada, todavía tratando de asimilar que Fate no estaba ni enterada de cosas tan elementales en la vida de otras criaturas. Estuvo a punto de resoplar, hasta que una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza.

-"Oye, Fate."

-"Dime."

-"¿Tú crees que Nanoha le haga caso a alguno de esos corderos? Porque ella ya tiene edad suficiente para participar en esos bailes, por lo que no dudo que intenten conquistarla…"

Tal y como Hayate se esperaba, Fate levantó el rostro en un santiamén, con los oídos puntiagudos y finos al aire. La cara hecha una maraña de nerviosismo e incomodidad.

-"¡¿Por qué dices eso?" –preguntó tan veloz que apenas la otra pudo distinguir sus palabras.

-"Sólo pensaba –envió los ojos azules en dirección al cielo, conteniendo un ataque de risa-, que hay un montón de bovinos allá afuera queriendo ganarse el favor de cierta corderita. Pero no te preocupes, lo bueno es que nada más son amigas; igual y hasta te llega a caer bien su pareja."

Hayate no tuvo que decir nada más para que Fate se pusiera en pie enseguida, atravesando enseguida el río entre trote y trote; a medio camino entre el agua, viró el rostro hacia atrás, suplicando con la mirada un pedido que no le salía por la mandíbula.

La cazadora oscura sonrió con satisfacción.

-"Vale, vale, yo te acompaño."

Una vez que estuvo a unos cuantos pasos detrás suyo, la lupina retomó el andar semi-apresurado, convirtiéndolo en un galope raudo después. Hayate Yagami tuvo que apretar sus pisadas, en un intento por no perder el rastro de la otra.

En cuanto hubieron atravesado la valla de seguridad, agachando el cuerpo para pasar por el agujero abierto, fue cuestión de momentos para que pronto divisasen una alta y ancha colina verde.

Con un montón de manchas blancas esparcidas por doquier.

Fate jadeó.

La vista borgoña fija en el punto en la cima.

Hayate, por su parte, esbozó una gentil y humorística sonrisa.

"_Después de todo, que le digas amiga __a Nanoha, no es más que otra forma de llamarla como realmente quieres, Fate-chan."_

_**Continuará…**_

¡Nuevo capítulo! Ya que me han inspirado XDD Quiero hacer la nota de que sí, efectivamente en este capítulo casi –por no decir del todo- no salió Nanoha; aquí quise afianzar un poco la posición de Hayate y la manera en que los demás personajes a su alrededor la ven.

Esto lo hago debido a que como viene de fuera, hay algunas cosas que tiene y deberá aprender.

Asimismo no hay por qué desesperarse por nuestra cordera favorita, ya que un baile muy interesante está por suceder. Eso si Fate no acaba primero con todo el rebaño :)

Los celos son malos, ¿verdad? XD

Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y apoyando esta historia. Les deseo que pasen un buen día =)

Kida Luna.


	15. El baile de los corderos

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XIV_

_El baile de__ los corderos_

El pasto verde se movía suavemente al compás del viento mientras el canto de los corderos cubría la colina por doquier, con sus pezuñas haciendo crash y crush, y las caras pálidas impresas en alegría.

Los párpados se cerraron entonces, abriéndose después para enfocar su aguda vista a otro lado, en un intento por encontrar al herbívoro correcto.

La cola dorada se agitó impaciente, golpeando en un descuido el rostro de Hayate, quien sacudió la cabeza y lanzó un gruñido.

-"¡Puaj! ¡Tengo pelos en la boca!"

Fate no la escuchó. Ladeando la cabeza aquí y allá, con las orejas en alto.

-"¡Fate! –ladró la canina-. Como me llegue a dar la rabia…"

-"¡Ahí está!"

Los ojos azules de Hayate siguieron la línea de visión de su compañera, a través de los arbustos que les servían de escondite. Hayate soltó un silbido largo al avistar a un pequeño cordero ser empujado al frente por una oveja adulta con lentes, por lo que supuso que sería su maestra.

Soltó unas risitas.

Nanoha se veía adorable con el enorme moño rojo que adornaba su cuello y la mueca algo perturbada en su rostro, todavía clavando las patas al frente y reticente a formar parte de aquella danza.

-"Es la primera vez que veo a un cordero negarse –se rió entre colmillos-, ¡qué divertidas que son ustedes!"

La sonrisa de Hayate se desvaneció al dirigirse hacia Fate, quien se había quedado quieta y con la cola recta congelada en el aire.

La cazadora oscura rió.

-"¡Vaya que te pegó duro Nanoha!"

Las orejas negras cayeron de inmediato mientras el rostro de la lupina se volvía con temor hacia el licaón, que la observaba con travesura. La lobezna balbuceó unas cosas, con el cuerpo encogiéndose cada vez más hacia la hierba.

-"¡N-No es lo que parece!"

-"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?" –se lamió la boca con diversión.

-"¡Hayate! –chilló-. ¡Deja de mirarme así!"

-"Bueno –suspiró inocentemente-, ¡oh, mira! ¡Alguien se le ha acercado a Nanoha!"

El grito dramático de la otra hizo que Fate se pusiese recta y voltease a ver con la velocidad de un relámpago. Pronto, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al sentir la mirada de su acompañante sobre ella.

"_Ay… diablos…"_

La lupina agachó la mirada y se quedó contemplando el pasto un largo rato, con sus pensamientos haciéndose una maraña más complicada con cada segundo que transcurría.

¿Por qué seguía allí parada?

¿Acaso se había vuelto demente?

Las risas de Hayate desaparecieron de repente de sus oídos, encontrándose al frente suyo una carita marrón y dos ojos azules que la veían con simpatía.

-"Fate-chan, ¿qué pasa? Anda, quita esa cara que no te queda."

-"Deberíamos regresar."

Las orejas mullidas de Hayate se alzaron ante aquellas palabras mientras observaba con asombro cómo su amiga se daba la media vuelta. ¡Pero qué sartada estaba diciendo!

No la había seguido como mula para que al final le dijese que debían volver.

Así que tomando una rápida acción, la licaón le bloqueó el paso enseguida. Las pupilas azules tan serias que hasta Fate misma se sorprendió, sobre todo al observar el ceño fruncido en la cara oscura que normalmente demostraba todo menos formalidad.

-"Hayate –su voz salió en un chillido-, ¡no quiero estar aquí!"

Los ópalos borgoñas dieron un rápido vistazo al campo abierto detrás de ambas, allá donde más corderos instaban a cierta herbívora a unirse al baile.

Fate automáticamente dejó que sus orejas cayeran mientras los ojos se le alargaban de manera decaída y su cuerpo parecía encogerse, como si fuese un simple cachorro a media vereda y sin hogar.

Hayate suavizó la mirada entonces, sintiendo cierto aguijonazo de culpa al ver el dolor reflejarse en el rostro de la lobezna.

-"Vamos, Fate, sabes que yo sólo estaba bromeando –intentó hacerla sentir mejor-. ¡Yo siempre bromeo!"

La última frase salió en un ladrido algo desesperado, pretendiendo remediar la situación. Mas la otra se echó en el suelo de inmediato y cubrió sus ojos con sus patas delanteras negras, colocando la punta de su cola lóbrega encima también.

-"¡Fate!"

-"¡No quiero ver esto, de acuerdo! –gruñó, sin atreverse a permitir que Hayate le mirase la cara-. ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo aquí? ¡Imagínate si se llegan a enterar los demás, no quiero ni pensar en lo que me harían a mí o a…!" –se detuvo, descubriéndose al fin la faz y liberando un profundo gemido de lamento.

La africana la contempló fijamente, con la cabeza ladeada en sincera preocupación y confusión, preguntándose cuál era el mentado problema que Fate veía en todo aquello.

-"¡Mírame, Hayate, mírame! ¡Soy un lobo! –le aulló con voz quebrada, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos-. Signum tenía razón… yo no puedo estar al lado de Nanoha…"

-"¡Guau! Fate, ¡párate ahí! –se alarmó-. ¡¿Te das cuenta de la idiotez que estás diciendo? ¡Válgame, es tu amiga!"

-"Y es un cordero –gimió, volviéndose a tapar la cara-. ¡No debí haber venido aquí en un principio! Y ahora… ahora ella está… ¡ella…! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?"

-"Fate…"

La lupina apartó los cuartos delanteros y sus ópalos borgoñas chocaron tormentosamente con los azules que le veían desde arriba. Otro aullido de pena escapó de su garganta mientras se acurrucaba en el pasto, agazapando su cuerpo cada vez más.

Y negándose a volver la vista hacia atrás.

-"Reverenda bola de pulgas que me has salido."

Ante el suspiro de Hayate, Fate le miró con duda –el miedo todavía impreso en ella-, a lo que su amiga solamente le sonrió de forma alentadora.

La cazadora marrón se puso a un lado suyo y se acostó también, lanzando un largo "umm" al cielo para después volver el rostro hacia el lobo dorado.

-"Lo que voy a decir lo digo de corazón, en parte porque lo siento y en parte porque yo no te conozco bien a ti, ni a Nanoha –hizo una pausa, asegurándose que tenía toda la atención-. Eres un lobo, Fate, me consta, ¡no estoy ciega, sabes!" –rió.

La aludida elevó un poco las orejas y mostró una pequeña sonrisa, agradecida por lo que Hayate estaba tratando de hacer.

-"La verdad es que me tienes sorprendida –agregó de repente, desviando la mirada al cielo-. Todavía eres muy joven, Fate, y el hecho de que el cordero sea tu platillo preferido significa que debió de haberte costado bastante esfuerzo llegar hasta donde estás ahora. Es un hecho de la naturaleza: 'El lobo feroz mata al blanco cordero.'"

La lobezna tan sólo asintió, sin muchas ganas.

-"Apenas estás creciendo, no te exijas tanto –le dirigió una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo-. No te creo (y sé que tú tampoco) capaz de lastimar al copo de nieve, anda, ¡si hay que verte la sonrisa de boba que pones nada más de verla!"

-"Eso no quita el hecho de que está mal –susurró para después mirar de reojo a los corderos danzar-. Ése es su lugar… y éste el mío."

El súbito sonido de cuatro patas ponerse de pie y plantarse al frente suyo la hizo levantar la mirada, vislumbrando la silueta de la canina semi-recortada por la luz del sol.

Con los ojos desafiantes y el pecho en alto.

-"¿Eres un lobo, Fate? –preguntó, dejando entrever sus dos largas filas de colmillos-. ¿Eres un lobo?" –repitió más alto.

-"Lo soy" –respondió vacilante.

-"Pues qué lástima, porque yo siempre pensé que eran criaturas gallardas y no unos cachorros mimados y llorones. ¿Me habré equivocado yo, entonces? ¿O son sólo los lobos de Colmillo Brillante así de cobardes?"

-"¡No soy cobarde!"

-"¡Entonces ten los pelos para pararte y enfrentar las cosas! –gruñó fuerte-. Porque no me voy a tragar el cuento de que después de quién sabe cuánto de haberse conocido, te arrepientes de ser su amiga."

-"No me arrepiento de serlo, ¡yo nunca dije eso!"

-"¿Y qué esperas, Fate? ¿Qué alguien venga con un enorme cartel diciéndote que lo haces muy bien? ¡Abre los ojos! Especialmente porque creo que lo de Nanoha va más allá de simple amistad…"

La lobezna apartó la mirada, mordiéndose los labios.

-"Y tengo razón –declaró convencida-. No hay nada malo si te gusta –bajó la cabeza a su nivel-, siempre y cuando no te la comas."

Hayate rió levemente, deshaciendo la dura expresión en su cara así como daba un cabezazo juguetón al hocico de la otra, instándola a empezar a moverse.

-"Porque Nanoha te gusta, ¿cierto?" –su sonrisa traviesa regresó.

-"Disculpa, ¿podrías decirle a la Hayate seria que vuelva?"

Ambas estallaron en risa, tratando de controlarse segundos después para no ser descubiertas. Fate suspiró y se sentó, aún con rastros de cansancio y duda en su expresión.

-"Anda, bestia, ¡se te va a ir! –animó entre risas-. No lo pienses mucho, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no sé cómo sean las cosas en tu escuela, Fate-chan, pero sí sé que te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida si permites que esta oportunidad se te vaya de las patas."

Hayate le sonrió amigablemente, y ella no pudo estar más que agradecida por su apoyo. Tenía razón, después de todo.

Desde el primer momento en que viese al cordero, en su cabeza jamás le pasó que todo el asunto acabaría así. Ni mucho menos que Nanoha pudiese agradarle tanto.

"_Demasiado, diría yo."_

Rió apenada y enfocó la vista más allá de los arbustos que las ocultaban. Había miles de corderos barriéndose por toda la colina, pero sólo uno le parecía especial.

No hacía falta mucho esfuerzo para que pudiese encontrarle.

Porque Nanoha era diferente.

Lo sabía.

_Lo sentía._

-"Soy un lobo…" –murmuró, alzando el pecho y las orejas en orgullo.

-"¡Un lobo enamorado! ¡Auuuuuu!"

-"¡HAYATE!"

-"Perdón –trató de aguantarse la risa mordiendo su propia cola-. ¡No pude evitarlo!"

-"¿Cuándo puedes?" –suspiró al cerrar los párpados y negar.

Finalmente Fate se puso en pie mientras daba la vuelta, acercándose a las ramas y espiando entre ellas, al igual que su compañera. Ya tenían localizado el objetivo.

El problema era el millón de pelusas blancas que no podían quedarse quietas…

-"Tengo una idea –habló Hayate de repente-. Trataré de escurrirme hacia allá –señaló con su hocico metros más adelante-, llamaré su atención y la enviaré a la bajada cerca de aquí. De ahí en adelante –sonrió en aliento-, es tu problema."

-"Claro –rió-. Estaré esperando abajo."

En cuanto la figura del lobo desapareció de su campo de vista, Hayate pasó ágilmente hasta el otro punto, sirviéndose de arbustos, árboles o cualquier cosa que le ayudase a cubrirse.

Al llegar hasta otra pared de matas un poco más gruesa, pasó su cabeza por debajo de las hojas para sacarla del otro lado. Se relamió el hocico, ponderando la posibilidad de si alguien se daría cuenta si casualmente uno de tantos corderos desapareciera…

-"Es increíble que tenga de donde elegir y no pueda tomar el menú –se quejó en voz baja, buscando a cierta bovina en específico-. ¡Te tengo!"

Estiró un poco más el cuello al ver que Nanoha poco a poco se iba acercando a su escondite, obligada a retroceder por la incomodidad que sus compañeros le estaban causando.

-"¡Nanoha!"

Llamó la primera vez, no siendo escuchada.

-"¡Nanoha!"

Llamó una segunda vez…

-"¡Nano…! ¡Bola de nieve, MI NARIZ!"

A la tercera vez, Nanoha sí escuchó su llamado –volteando con espanto-, acompañado de un doloroso chillido al haber puesto por error la pezuña encima del hocico de Yagami.

-"¡Lo siento!"

Hayate la tomó suavemente de la oreja y la arrastró detrás del seto. Una vez allí, la soltó para poder sobarse la nariz con una de sus patas blancas.

-"Nyahaha, no fue mi intención" –agregó nerviosa.

-"Vale, esto me saco por hocicona –sonrió con ironía-. Por cierto, ¿por qué la cara de decepción? Pensé que a los corderos les gustaba bailar" –se mofó.

-"Ya te quiero ver en mi lugar –respondió con enojo fingido-. Sí me gusta bailar, pero la idea de que… bueno, tú sabes, de hacerlo para hallar pareja, no me interesa."

-"¿No te interesa bailar con otro cordero?" –preguntó en falso asombro.

-"Um" –negó con la cabeza.

-"¿Y qué tal con un lobo?"

La enorme sonrisa de gato en la cara de Hayate hizo que Nanoha riera torpemente, en aras de evadirse responder a aquella pregunta mientras sentía que de repente había más calor que antes.

-"¿Fate está aquí?"

-"Vaya manera de desviarme el tema –silbó al tiempo que rodaba los ojos cómicamente. Luego, apuntó con la cabeza hacia la derecha-. Directo abajo, lobo dorado, ojos rojos… No hay pierde."

-"Nyahaha, de acuerdo. Gracias, Hayate-chan."

-"¡Ni me lo agradezcas! Yo solita tomo el que quiera hacer en parrilla…"

-"¡Hayate! –chilló-. ¡No puedes comértelos!"

-"Aww, a pesar de que era broma tenía la esperanza de que me dijeras: ¡Provecho! –sacó la lengua-. Recuerda que todavía me debes un conejo…"

-"Y no pienso pagártelo" -le sonrió, empezando a correr colina abajo.

-"¡Me han robado!" –aulló dramáticamente.

Hayate negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa. Después, volvió a asomar la cabecilla por entre las ramas y se recostó en el pasto, decidida a pasar el tiempo y observar el barullo que hacían los otros corderos mientras esperaba a Fate.

"_Me pregunto si me quedaré dormida si comienzo a contar corderos…"_

" – " – "

Se mantuvo sentada, con la cola golpeteando la hierba una y otra vez en señal de nerviosismo. Lamió una de sus patas delanteras y se la pasó por la cabeza, en un gracioso intento por arreglar su pelaje.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que el sonido de cascos la hiciera ponerse de pie y voltearse al final de una empinada pendiente, por la cual Nanoha se detuvo.

Fate alzó las orejas de inmediato, en un acto reflejo, y corrió en su dirección. A medio camino, cambió su forma a la de la joven que era, al igual que el cordero imitaba esta última acción.

La rubia se detuvo al frente suyo, entonces, con una sonrisa apenada. La otra, por su parte, permanecía con la mirada alegre de verla y las manos enlazadas detrás de su espalda.

El ligeramente grande y gracioso moño rojo –uno diferente al acostumbrado del uniforme- colgando de su cuello.

-"Nanoha" –llamó.

-"¿Sí?"

Fate alargó una mano hacia ella y trató de mostrar su mejor sonrisa, jamás apartando la mirada de aquellas bonitas perlas azules.

-"¿Bailarías conmigo?"

La estudiante de Casco Resistente asintió despacio, sintiendo una inmensa alegría de que con quien fuese a bailar fuese Fate.

Los primeros pasos fueron algo torpes, la rubia liderando el camino al dar vueltas hacia delante y hacia atrás, delineando sus pies figuras imaginarias que se perdían en el rostro de la otra.

Nanoha sonrió, con las mejillas todavía sonrojadas y unas ganas profundas de reír en diversión, debido al significado que el baile para su especie tenía; sin embargo, no era más que una simple danza.

Después de todo, Fate era un lobo. Y los lobos no sabían lo que el baile del cordero era.

_O eso suponía._

-"¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?" –indagó la cazadora.

-"Pues ya no me has pisado el pie –rió bajito-, ¿tú qué crees?"

-"Que hacemos una bonita pareja."

La ojiazul sonrió y agachó la mirada en vergüenza mientras Fate tan sólo se reía ante aquello, encantada de contemplar el rostro sonrojado de la más baja.

Acomodó el agarre entre sus manos entrelazadas al tiempo que hacía a Nanoha girar, sólo para volver a posar su otra muñeca en su cintura y acercarla más a ella.

Los pasos antes confusos ahora tornaban en unos más ágiles y sofisticados, rebosando de una gracia que era realzada con el brillar de sus ojos y el viento acariciando sus cabellos.

-"Se siente… -cerró los párpados en tanto apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de la cazadora-… como si estuviéramos flotando."

-"¿En serio?" –respondió suavemente, perdida en la arrollante sensación de ensueño.

-"Um -asintió-, me alegra que hayas venido a verme."

-"¿Aunque sea rubia, colmilluda y tenga cero pezuñas?" –rió.

-"Nyahaha, te faltó lo de las pulgas."

-"¿No vas a olvidarlo nunca, cierto?"

-"Nuh huh –se apoyó más, dejando salir un suspiro en el cuello de la más alta, que se estremeció ante ello-, no te voy a olvidar nunca."

-"Nanoha…"

La aludida no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que se escuchaba su nombre salir de aquellos labios. Siempre la hacía sentir segura y contenta, pintando una –tonta, de seguro- sonrisa en su cara.

El suave bambolear del baile empezó a arrullar a ambas, incitándolas a cerrar los ojos y aspirar el aroma de la otra. El hábil olfato de la rubia no pasó por alto el perfume a rosas que la castaña llevaba impregnado ese día.

Y el hecho de que compartiese algo tan especial –de saberse especial- con ella, hizo que el corazón de Fate se hinchara de gusto.

-"Fate –comentó entre risitas-, ¿qué haces?"

-"Me gusta –sonrió, olfateando el cuello de Nanoha y haciéndola reír más-, hueles muy dulce…"

-"Nyahaha, ¡para! ¡Fate-chan, me estás haciendo cosquillas! –exclamó, sonrojada por el anterior comentario-. ¡Me está atacando un lobo feroz!"

-"¡Oye! –se rió también, apartándola un poco para verla a la cara-. ¡Qué valentía para hablarme aaaasssíííí!" –baló.

-"Nyahaha, ¿acaso debería empezar a preocuparme?" –le sacó la lengua.

-"No lo sé –se relamió los labios-, tal vez debería tomar mi merienda ya."

Nanoha cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, una larga sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. La presión de su cuerpo ser halado para sentir el de la rubia contra el suyo la hizo soltar un suspiro.

Para cuando abrió los párpados, dos ojos borgoñas la recibieron con cariño.

-"Gracias por el baile" –musitó Fate, con la voz cargada en afecto.

La castaña soltó la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de la rubia y la llevó detrás de su cuello, para unirla con su derecha que se había mantenido todo ese tiempo sobre el hombro de la otra.

Y pegó sus frentes.

Las pupilas azules destellando de dicha…

-"¿Podemos quedarnos un rato más así?" –pidió en un susurro.

-"Um –acordó-, lo que la corderita quiera."

Nanoha volvió a reír, apenada aún más, si era posible, por la inmensa atención que Fate estaba poniendo ella; recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia, escuchando sus latidos al compás de los suyos y percibiendo la calidez de sus brazos rodear su cintura.

Los ojos azules se cerraron, disfrutando el momento.

La rubia se empezó a deslizar de un lado a otro, despacio, con el movimiento apacible de una cuna arrullando el sueño de un bebé.

Momentos después, la mirada escarlata se enfocó en la persona entre sus brazos y que parecía ir a quedarse dormida dentro de poco. Posó su cabeza sobre los mechones castaños.

En aquel momento, recordó las palabras de Hayate.

Y atendió al pedido de su corazón por decirle unas cuantas palabras al de la ojiazul que tenía abrazada contra sí.

Sólo unas simples palabras…

-"Nanoha… yo…"

-"¡NANOHA!"

El rostro de la aludida palideció de inmediato al separarse de Fate y notar la mirada espantada de uno de sus profesores en ambas.

-"Yuuno-kun…"

_**Continuará…**_

No sé por qué tengo el presentimiento que el Odiómetro hacia Yuuno se ha elevado un poquito XD

En fin, esperemos que no tanto pues es un personaje agradable al fin y al cabo (ignoremos todas las veces en que por "x" o "y" Kida lo ha llegado a tratar mal en algún fic…).

¡Ejem! ¡El baile del cordero! Espero que les haya gustado la pequeña danza que han realizado, traté de hacerlo lo mejor y más fluffy posible :)

Asimismo, me remito a recordar el principio donde Fate duda y tiene un lapsus de miedo y erróneas acciones. Esto lo incluyo porque si de por si una cosa es "ser amigo de tu comida", otra cosa muy diferente es admitir que "te _gusta_ tu comida."

Lo cual, desde el punto de Fate, puede ser algo muy peligroso porque va más allá de la ley de la cadena alimenticia.

Sin más, me despido y pido disculpas por la larga tardanza. He tenido días pesados, así que a quienes leen, muchas gracias y por favor aguanten un poco a esta pobre autora =)

¡Saludos y que tengan un buen día!

Kida Luna.


	16. Amenaza en la pradera

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XV_

_Amenaza en la pradera_

-"Este lugar es tan tranquilo…"

-"Y así seguirá, _a menos que quieras retarme._"

Las orejas mullidas se alzaron de inmediato al mismo tiempo en que Hayate se paraba y daba la media vuelta como si fuese un rayo. La sombra recortada por el sol detrás suyo la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás, deteniéndose de súbito al sentir el crujir de las hojas rozar una de sus patas traseras.

Se quedó quieta.

La figura dio un paso al frente, permitiendo que la luz revelase un cuerpo dorado y ligeramente más grande que ella. Las orejas curveadas caídas y la cola algo despeinada apuntando al cielo, arqueada en forma de gancho.

Los ojos rojos mirándola con cierta fiereza.

"_Oh, pasto equivocado…"_

-"No estoy aquí de cacería –respondió, echándose en el suelo y rascándose una de sus orejas-. Sólo ando de visita esporádica."

-"Está prohibido –tajó secamente-. Eres una carnívora."

-"Gracias, ¡no lo había notado!" –ladró despreocupada, con el sonido del _scratch, scratch _de sus garras tocando su oído derecho todavía.

La criatura caminó hasta posarse al lado suyo y tomar asiento en el pasto, sus orbes mirando hacia el lado contrario en el que lo hacía Hayate. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, esta última volteó su rostro oscuro para echarle un ligero vistazo.

-"Soy como el pastor que cuida de sus ovejas –susurró tranquilamente, adhiriendo cierto toque de frialdad-. Si el lobo mantiene las garras fuera, yo tendré el fusil abajo."

La cazadora chocolate sintió su piel erizarse, con la mirada cerúlea todavía fija en la otra. El rostro dorado se volteó hacia atrás para verla, y con una sonrisa sencilla –y hasta algo aterradora-, agregó:

-"Si el lobo se mete con mi rebaño, _voy a hacerlo pedazos._"

" – " – "

-"Yuuno-kun…"

Automáticamente las pupilas borgoñas se entrecerraron en desconfianza y Fate no dudó en halar a la castaña detrás suyo, usando su cuerpo como escudo entre ella y el extraño muchacho del frente.

Yuuno Scrya la contempló con ojos abiertos y hasta asustados, reconociendo de inmediato el uniforme oscuro de Colmillo Brillante. _El hogar de los mil asesinos._

-"¡Nanoha!"

-"¡No te acerques!"

La voz ronca, asemejando un bramido, detuvo al rubio de su intento por avanzar mientras Nanoha se mantenía quieta en su lugar, sorprendida al escuchar el cambio en el tono siempre dulce de Fate.

Así como los ligeros gruñidos que salían de su boca.

-"Fate-chan, cálmate…"

-"¡No voy a dejar que diga ni una palabra! –exclamó aprensiva al virar el rostro hacia Nanoha por unos cuantos segundos-. No voy a perderte…"

-"¡Quítale la mano de encima!"

-"¡Aléjate!"

-"¡Basta, voy a llamar a…!"

-"¡FATE, NO!"

-"¡Atrévete y eres hombre muerto!"

La amenaza de Fate junto con sus manos hechas puños, que sujetaron con fuerza el cuello de la camisa del rubio, casi logran asfixiarlo. Para suerte de Scrya, fue Nanoha Takamachi quien apartando a la depredadora de encima suyo consiguió liberarlo.

Yuuno aspiró bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras recuperaba el equilibrio y se sujetaba el cuello. Fate, por su parte, permanecía respirando agitada; siendo retenida por una castaña que la sujetaba de un brazo.

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada, intercambiando miradas desesperadas, agresivas e inciertas entre sí. Finalmente, fue la ojiazul quien tomó la palabra.

-"Esto nunca pasó."

-"¡Pero, Nanoha…!"

-"Yuuno, escúchame, y escúchame bien. Fate es mi amiga –comenzó a explicar, percibiendo el cuerpo de la aludida temblar un poco-, y sí, ella no pertenece aquí. Es un lobo."

La ojiazul hizo una pausa para deslizar sus dedos por el brazo de la rubia, para poder así tomar su mano e inspirarle confianza. La hija de Colmillo Brillante tan sólo pasó saliva, tratando de ocultar la ansiedad que invadía su mirada.

-"Es un lobo, Yuuno-kun –repitió, con la mirada alta, seria-. Pero es el lobo que está a mi lado, y no pienso permitir que me aparten de ella."

Las pupilas borgoñas la observaron entonces, los labios de la rubia formando una pequeña sonrisa, todavía vacilante. Podía sentir la tensión en Nanoha también, y a pesar de ello, sabía que no la dejaría sola.

Casi podía percibir el corazón brincarle del pecho…

-"Nanoha –pronunció cuidadosamente-, me temo que no es tan sencillo…"

" – " – "

-"¡Baaaastaaaa! ¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Te juro que no me los imagino como un montón de carne brincando en mi plato!"

-"¿En serio? ¿Y vas a decirme que babeas por gusto?"

-"Sí… ¡digo no! ¡Guau! –Hayate se dio un patazo la frente-. ¡Shamaaaal!"

Hubo unas cuantas risitas. Se encontraban echadas lado a lado en el pasto, contemplando de esa manera a los corderos bailar; la nombrada Shamal mantenía sus cuartos delanteros cruzados y el ojo bien puesto en los bovinos al frente.

Las orejas flojas pegadas a sus sienes en una expresión pacífica.

Por un momento, la imagen de Fate le vino a la cabeza a Yagami.

-"¿Eres un perro pastor? –preguntó de la nada, apoyando el hocico en la hierba-. Pareces uno."

Shamal se rió.

-"Lo parezco solamente –contestó con voz gentil-. Es mi trabajo cuidar de los estudiantes, soy casi la médica oficial de Casco Resistente."

-"¿Casi?" –alzó una ceja.

-"Detalles, papeles, niveles que escalar… ¿Qué hay de ti? No me esperaba encontrarme a un pariente canino en este lado."

-"Visita esporádica –comentó con los ojos cerrados-. Mujer, ¿por qué ya nadie me cree? ¿Tengo cara de pandillera o qué?"

-"Las manchas no te ayudan bastante" –volvió a reír.

Hayate lanzó un aullido de fingido dolor, no muy fuerte, pues aún seguían ocultas tras la pared de arbustos. Después, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, era demasiado obvio que sus estampados comúnmente la hicieran parecer una hiena.

Y bueno, era por todos sabido que las hienas no tenían una muy buena reputación…

-"¿Qué haces aquí? Y no digas visita esporádica."

Hayate cerró el hocico y revoloteó sus orejas mientras pensaba en una nueva respuesta.

-"Acompaño a una amiga a ver a una amiga porque soy su amiga ¡y las buenas amigas ayudan a sus amigas! ¿Verdad, amiga?"

-"¡Válgame! –aulló-. ¡Sé seria por una vez!"

-"Vale, vale –rió entre colmillos-. Te digo, vine con una amiga porque ella quería ver a Nanoha y…"

-"¿Nanoha? ¿Takamachi Nanoha?"

-"Sí… -Hayate parpadeó confundida-. ¿La conoces?"

-"Eso depende."

-"¿Depende?"

-"De si tu amiga es un lobo o no…"

" – " – "

Los ojos verdes la estudiaron minuciosamente, como era su costumbre con todo lo nuevo y desconocido que llegaba ante él. Escuchó atentamente las palabras de Nanoha así como observó a la rubia relajarse más con cada segundo que pasaba.

Para cuando la pequeña explicación hubo terminado, él tan sólo asintió.

-"¿Puedes controlarte, entonces?" –preguntó, acomodándose las gafas.

-"Uhm –Fate asintió-. Sé que tuvimos problemas, pero hablo en serio cuando digo que jamás le haría daño."

La expresión llena de gravedad al igual que la determinación en su mirada provocó un suspiro por parte de Yuuno. Se frotó el puente de la nariz, creyendo del todo en sus palabras, mas dándose cuenta de que tarde o temprano aquello terminaría mal.

-"¿Yuuno?" –Nanoha lo llamó, insegura.

-"Entiendo –mostró una sonrisa mitad comprensiva y mitad preocupada-. Si Nanoha dice que está bien, yo creeré que lo está. Sin embargo, no puedes venir así como así a estas colinas, es demasiado peligroso."

La rubia asintió despacio, sintiendo la tensión regresar a su cuerpo conforme la conversación tomaba un rumbo más serio.

-"No somos cazadores, Fate-san –habló con precaución-; pero tú aquí eres solamente una, y nosotros somos miles. Te repito, no somos cazadores, pero eso no significa que no podamos matar."

La depredadora tragó saliva. Estaba consciente de ello.

En toda su vida jamás había visto a un herbívoro enorme, no más allá de sus libros de texto o murales en su escuela; no obstante, sabía que los cuernos así como las pesadas pezuñas eran algo más que simple adorno.

_Podrían __romperle el cuello en un solo intento. _

-"Seré cuidadosa –articuló al fin, mirando directo hacia los ojos esmeraldas-. No quiero a echar perder lo que con tanto esfuerzo he logrado conseguir…"

Para ese momento, la mirada de Nanoha se posó en ella, sintiéndose conmovida con aquel comentario. Yuuno, por su parte, volvió a dar otro asentimiento.

Seguro de que todo lo que la cazadora decía, lo decía con profunda sinceridad.

-"Nanoha, será mejor que la lleves de regreso a su lugar. El baile está por terminar, en cuanto eso suceda, las praderas volverán a su estado de vigilancia normal."

La castaña asintió, observando cómo su maestro y compañero se alejaba de ellas con paso calmado.

Pretendiendo que, realmente, nada había pasado.

" – " – "

-"Eso estuvo cerca…"

-"Y que lo digas –rió bajito-, hubiera tenido que secuestrarte si aquello hubiese pasado."

-"¿Secuestrarme? –repitió juguetona, alzando una ceja-. ¿Fate Testarossa quiere secuestrarme?"

La aludida sonrió ampliamente al contemplar a la estudiando de Casco Resistente caminar frente a ella, de espaldas. Rápidamente, la rubia sujetó su mano y la haló hacia ella, obligando a Nanoha chocar contra su cuerpo suavemente.

-"¿Quieres averiguarlo?" –susurró en su oído, con voz baja y tersa.

Nanoha tan sólo rió torpemente, sintiendo el aliento de la otra hacerle cosquillas. Posó las manos en los hombros de Fate y la separó un poco, todavía con la sonrisa pegada a sus labios.

-"Nyahaha, no más croquetas para ti."

-"Hey –pronunció ofendida-, para de tratarme como un perro. ¡No soy tu mascota!"

-"¿En serio? –su sonrisa se volvió traviesa-. ¿Estás segura, Fate-chan?"

-"¡Na…!"

El nombre murió en su boca en cuanto un par de dedos suaves rozaron una de sus orejas y empezaron a rascar gentilmente la parte trasera del lóbulo. Los cabellos dorados fueron apartados sutilmente, acariciando la piel blanca con cariño.

Fate no pudo evitar soltar un ronroneo, cerrando los ojos en el proceso y dejándose mimar gustosamente.

Nanoha sonrió enternecida, encontrando que ver a la rubia con una expresión tan relajada mientras sentía su mano aflojar el agarre con la suya propia, la hacía querer suspirar de felicidad.

-"Eres sólo una cachorra mimada…" –susurró, la voz cargada en afecto.

-"Calla… -soltó en un suspiro y después retiró la mano de Nanoha de su oreja, para poder sujetarla entre las suyas-. ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan obstinada?"

Nanoha rió, deteniéndose en el momento en que sintió los labios de Fate besar cada uno de sus dedos con amor. Un sonrojo adornó las mejillas de la castaña mientras empezaba a percibir que la respiración se le estaba yendo...

-"¿F-F-Fate?"

-"D-D-Diiiimeeeeee."

-"¡Mou, tú! ¡TÚ! –infló las mejillas-. ¡Eres imposible!"

La rubia estalló en risas al ver la cara enojada y graciosa de Nanoha, resultado de haberse burlado de sus balidos nerviosos. Fate negó con la cabeza.

Definitivamente, adoraba escucharla trabarse…

Se le hacía… _lindo._

-"¿Sabes? –murmuró, juntando sus frentes y suavizando la mirada-. Eres un algodoncillo adorable cuando te pones así."

Nanoha bajó la mirada, totalmente apenada, dedicándose solamente a observar su mano juguetear con las de Fate, que todavía le tenían entrelazada. Una sonrisa nació en sus labios.

Y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, pensando en lo cómoda que la rubia era…

-"¿Fate?"

-"Dime" –contestó dulcemente.

-"¿No estás olvidando algo?"

-"¿Um?"

Nanoha rió.

-"Me refiero a Hayate."

-"Oh, menos mal, pensé que había olvidado algo importante."

-"¡Fate-chan!"

-"¡De acuerdo! –respondió entre risas-. Estaba bromeando, Nanoha."

La rubia se separó de ella entonces. Cambió a su forma animal al igual que la herbívora y caminó pendiente arriba, tranquila; de vuelta hasta los arbustos que seccionaban la entrada del bosque –apenas unos metros atrás de ambas-, de la parte abierta y alta de la pradera donde el licaón debía de estarla esperando.

_Crack._

Fate alzó las orejas al instante.

_Crack._

-"¡Basta, Fate! –reprochó Nanoha con la cabeza y voz baja, sin haberse movido aún de su lugar-. ¡Harás que nos escuchen!"

_¡Crack!_

-"¡Fate!"

-"¡Pero yo no…!"

El rostro de Fate viró súbitamente hacia delante, justo a tiempo para hallarse frente a frente con la sombra de un enorme búfalo cafre. Sus patas traseras siendo ocultas tras los arbustos mientras los ojos blancos entintados de rojo la contemplaban con furia.

Hubo un mugido poderoso al momento en que las pezuñas delanteras rascaron el aire y la figura del lobo se mantenía agazapada en el pasto; demasiada absorta como para siquiera moverse.

Las orejas doradas dobladas hacia atrás. Las pupilas borgoñas abiertas en horror. Totalmente congelada…

_**¡MUUUUUUUUU!**_

-"¡CORRE, FATE!"

El fuerte pisotón azotó la hierba fresca, haciendo temblar ligeramente el suelo mientras la silueta del lobo salía disparada y a salvo por muy poco. Al pasar al lado de Nanoha no hizo más que aullar algunas palabras, pidiéndole que se quedase oculta.

Así lo hizo. El cordero retrocedió sigilosamente a la parte boscosa y se agachó entre los matorrales crecidos.

Y el lobo se adentró más hacia el bosque, con el tamborileo de cuatro azotes y un mugido interminable persiguiéndole los talones.

" – " – "

_¡LOBO! ¡LOBO! ¡LOBO! ¡LOBO! ¡LOOOOBBOOOO!_

-"¡Alerten a todos!"

Shamal se paró de un solo golpe y observó junto a una Hayate confundida cómo de repente el rebaño calmado, se transformaba en un huracán terriblemente enfurecido.

Los balidos, los mugidos, gruñidos, gemidos empezando a llenar el ambiente mientras todo se volvía caos y pánico. Sin pensarlo más salió de entre los arbustos, dejando atrás al licaón que se dedicó a ver desde lejos.

-"¡¿Qué está pasando?" –exclamó la pastora.

La mirada seria en los ojos esmeraldas la enfocó por unos cuantos segundos antes de dirigirse al corpulento bovino delante suyo.

-"Mi gente está buscando –respondió con voz ronca el toro, resoplando apenas por sus dos enormes fosas nasales-. Vamos a rastrear a ese lobo, y en cuanto lo encontremos…"

_**¡PLAF!**_

-"_Lo mataremos_" –finalizó justo al retirar la pesada pata de la flor que ahora se hallaba sin pétalo alguno.

"_¡Fate!"_

Los ópalos de Hayate se llenaron de desesperación mientras empezaba a observar hacia todos lados, no sabiendo exactamente qué hacer o hacia dónde ir.

-"Yo me haré cargo de esto –declaró Yuuno Scrya, dándose la media vuelta-. Por favor, absténgase de comunicar lo sucedido. Lo mismo va para ti, Shamal."

El gran animal asintió, no molestándose en preguntar el por qué de aquello. Yuuno, muy adentro suyo, rogaba porque Nanoha no fuese vista al lado de Fate, o las cosas pasarían a peor.

La noticia del lobo se mantendría en secreto. Por eso no habría problema.

Pero si Fate era encontrada…

-"Me temo que no es tan sencillo…" –susurró, mostrando una sonrisa decaída.

" – " – "

Fate lanzó un aullido.

Salían de todos lados. A cada vuelta que daba las enormes masas oscuras parecían multiplicarse y tratar de aplastarla con sus afilados cuernos, abollando árboles en su lugar gracias a su increíble agilidad.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos saltos y piruetas había tenido que hacer en esos pocos 20 minutos en los que llevaba dando círculos por aquí y por allá.

_**¡MUUUUUUUUU!**_

"_¡Dónde está la salida!"_

Las hojas taparon toda su visión y cuando una de sus patas tropezó con las ramas bajas, el cuerpo dorado salió rodando violentamente colina abajo. Hubo un fuerte sonido mientras la cabeza de Fate descansaba en campo abierto, con las mandíbulas tratando de jalar aire.

El rostro comprimido en una expresión de dolor.

Después, un zumbido. Creciendo, creciendo, creciendo en intensidad…

Levantó la cabeza apenas, sin poder conservarla en equilibrio. El paisaje se tornó en una sucesión de coloridas imágenes borrosas que no paraban de moverse ni de tener sentido alguno.

Y una mancha aumentando cada vez más de tamaño.

Más, más, _más…_

-"¡FATE!"

_**¡THUMP!**_

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire le pegó en el rostro al tiempo en que distinguía la figura del búfalo ser golpeado en uno de los costados por Hayate, salvándola de ser embestida por la brutal criatura.

La tierra pareció temblar cuando este último cayó en ella. Casi al instante sintió una mordida halando su oreja y obligándola a ponerse de pie; la mente todavía le daba vueltas, todo a su alrededor pasaba en una nube confusa a pesar de que sabía que sus patas se movían a una gran velocidad.

La voz de Hayate a su lado tratando de regresarla a la realidad hacía eco en su mente, pero no podía entender qué era lo que le estaba diciendo.

La cabeza le dolía.

Sentía que iba a caer en cualquier momento…

"_Un poco… cerca… Fa… ¡…viene!"_

"_No puedo entenderte, Hayate. Habla más claro, habla más claro…"_

-"¡FATE!"

El fatal tamborileo aumentó. Los ojos azules de Hayate se inundaron de terror cuando al voltear descubrió tres criaturas robustas galopando detrás suyo. Volteó hacia delante, tratando de pensar rápidamente en qué hacer.

El ruido de sus propios jadeos y el latir de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos.

Las patas apenas rascando el pasto.

Fate estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio de no ser porque Hayate se pegó súbitamente a su cuerpo para intentar mantenerla en pie. El peso de la lobezna más el cansancio que empezaba a sentir empezaron a alentar sus pasos…

"_¡No vamos a lograrlo!"_

-"¡Fate, no te duermas! ¡FATEEEEE!"

Los párpados dorados se cerraron y Hayate sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar con pánico un gutural bramido, justo detrás de sus felpudas colas.

_Rozándolas._

_**¡KYAHAAAAAAA!**_

Tres fuertes chasquidos así como un graznido atronador, seguido de una lluvia descontrolada de hojas, irrumpieron la persecución en el instante en que Fate y Hayate cruzaban debajo de dos árboles, cuyos troncos formaban un cruce lo suficientemente ancho para ambas.

Un fuerte porrazo hizo que el licaón volteara la cabeza para observar el cuerpo del búfalo darse de tope contra la pequeña entrada, sólo para ser golpeado de inmediato por los otros dos bovinos que chocaron con él.

Algunas plumas, entonces, danzaron en el aire, cayendo lentamente hacia el pasto verde.

Hayate volvió la vista al frente y alargó sus patas blancas lo más que pudo para alcanzar la salida que se hallaba al otro lado de la pared de setos, que ya podía atisbarse…

" – " – "

_¡Pad, pad, pad, pad!_

El sonar de sus patas raspando la hierba pronto disminuyó mientras el perfil de un ave blanca batir sus alas surgía en el cielo, precisamente a un lado de ambas.

En cuanto consideró que estaban a una distancia prudente y a salvo, se detuvo, dejándose caer pesadamente en la hierba junto con el lobo.

Sus cuartos delanteros se aferraron a la tierra así como sus orejas cayeron hacia delante y su respiración no paraba de salir en continuos jadeos. El murmullo de alas dejar de moverse llamó su atención.

Pronto, una sombra cubrió su cara de la luz del sol que ya se estaba poniendo. La vista cerúlea fue alzada entonces.

-"Eso estuvo cerca" –comentó la figura delante suyo.

-"Lo… sé… -jaló bocanadas de aire-. Gracias…"

-"Debiste verte allá afuera, ¡tenías una cara de espanto!" –empezó a reírse.

Hayate soltó un gruñido.

Estaba a punto de replicar algo en cuanto los quejidos de Fate la distrajeron. Las patas negras temblequearon conforme el cuerpo dorado trabajosamente se ponía en pie.

La africana imitó el gesto, ofreciéndose como soporte.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"La cabeza me está matando…"

-"Pues que haga fila porque yo voy primero –gruñó entre dientes-. ¡Casi me dejo el pescuezo en la tierra por ti!"

Fate cerró un ojo mientras hacía una mueca de dolor.

-"Hayate… no grites…"

-"Deberías llevarla a casa –interrumpió la sombra al tiempo que parpadeaba, sus ojos brillantes observando cómo el sol se ocultaba por completo-. Nos estaremos viendo, Hayate."

-"Um –asintió y empezó a caminar-. Gracias de nuevo, Rein."

La gaviota agitó sus plumas –cuyas puntas terminaban en tonos azules con dorados- varias veces antes de emprender el vuelo, elevándose en el cielo y separándose de ambas caninas poco después.

Desde allí arriba las vio perderse entre la espesura de un nuevo bosque al otro lado de la valla que separaba ambos territorios; y sin más que hacer o más distracciones que dar por ese día, aleteó de nuevo.

Dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia otro lugar.

" – " – "

_Ssssssssss__._

Los párpados oscuros se cerraron y abrieron, reflejándose en sus órbitas doradas la imagen del ave blanca mientras la lengua bífida soltaba un siseo estremecedor.

Le vio desaparecer a lo lejos, allá arriba.

Lanzó un silbido escalofriante antes de enrollar su cuerpo en la rama del árbol sobre el que estaba. Luego, se arrastró, ocultándose en las copas de los demás árboles.

_Directo hacia Colmillo Brillante…_

_**Continuará…**_

Lamento bastante la tardanza con el capítulo, realmente no había podido ponerme a escribir. Cosas aquí, allá… en fin.

Como ya había mencionado, no pretendo hacer de Yuuno un personaje odiable (personalmente, jamás le he visto así), y como se ha podido ver, su rol está siendo de ayuda.

De igual manera poco a poco se van conociendo unos con otros mientras nuevos actores aparecen en la historia. Asimismo, empezamos a ver un poco sobre la vigilancia y precaución que cada área debe mantener.

Debo agregar también, que he añadido algunos dibujos de LyC en mi perfil, para quien guste echar un ojo. Son algo sencillos, pero bueno, el intento se hace.

Muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de continuar leyendo. Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar. ¡Saludos!

Kida Luna.


	17. Del otro lado

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XV__I_

_Del otro lado_

El sol se estaba poniendo. Las suaves pisadas que aplastaban los cabellos de hierba cada vez se hacían más y más lentas, revelando así el cansancio que ya empezaba a ganar terreno.

Hayate sacudió la cabeza, emitiendo un gruñido en cuanto sus infladas orejas rebotaron contra sus ojos. Abrió la boca y dejó que su lengua cayese, pendiendo de la misma.

Tenía sed.

Tenía hambre.

Y no tenía ni la mínima idea de hacia dónde estaba la condenada escuela…

-"¿Fate? –habló con la garganta seca-. Algo de ayuda me vendría bien, ¿sabes?"

La africana golpeó ligeramente con su cuerpo aquél que estaba apoyado en el suyo, en un intento por llamar la atención. Fate alzó la cabeza, parpadeando apenas y elevando el hocico para dar un rápido olfateo.

-"¿Cuánto falta?"

-"Deberíamos estar cerca… -gimió la ojirubí, cerrando enseguida los párpados al sentir la vista nublársele-. Disculpa, debo ser una molestia."

-"Lo eres –rió bajito-. Pero ya me lo agradecerás después."

La risa duró unos segundos y pasos más, antes de que dos sombras altas detuviesen el camino de ambas. Hayate –que estaba más consciente y despierta- frunció el ceño y bajó el cuello recto, pelando los colmillos.

De no ser por el terrible cansancio que le latigueaba el cuerpo, habría esquivado la pata gruesa y rugosa que se aferró a su cuello y la tiró de un sopetón contra el suelo.

La cánida lanzó un chillido.

Fate, que había caído al pasto al haber perdido su soporte, se puso de pie entre tambaleos. Pronto, a sus oídos llegaron los constantes rugidos enfurecidos de su compañera, que movía su cabeza en círculos una y otra vez, con los colmillos sobresaliendo de su hocico.

La mirada borgoña se abrió de repente, pudiendo por fin contemplar que los intentos de Hayate por sujetar lo que sea que le estuviese deteniendo, eran totalmente fútiles.

-"Fate Testarossa –una voz profunda la hizo girar la cabeza al frente-, la Dirección solicita su presencia de inmediato."

La lobezna tan sólo asintió despacio mientras observaba al enorme dragón de Komodo en pie. Éste hizo una seña a su camarada, quien liberó de inmediato al licaón. Hayate se acostó panza arriba de golpe, abriendo entonces las mandíbulas lo más que podía y tratando de jalar aire.

En cuanto se puso sobre sus cuatro patas y dio la vuelta, dispuesta a arremeter, una de las patas negras del lobo se le cruzó enfrente para impedirle el paso. Los ojos azules la miraron con indignación.

-"No te atrevas –susurró con precaución-, una sola mordida, Hayate, y su veneno te matará sin remedio. Sino quieres convertirte en su próxima comida, trágate los dientes y haz lo que dicen."

La aludida quiso rebatir, mas sólo vio la cola dorada pasar al lado de su cara.

-"La Directora quiere hablar contigo -bramó aquél que la había atacado-. Espero que tengas una buena explicación para invadir nuestras tierras, porque de no ser así…"

_¡Chask!_

La cabeza oscura se hizo para atrás, evitando las dos fauces reptilescas que se cerraron frente a sus ojos en un chasquido. Así que guardándose los mil y un comentarios nada lindos que tenía trabados en el pescuezo, Hayate Yagami se dispuso a seguirles.

Caminando entre los dos largos varanos que las escoltaban colina abajo.

_A__ Colmillo Brillante._

" – " – "

-"¡Madre, yo no he hecho nada! ¡Te juro que es el profesor que me tiene mala maña, yo sólo…!"

-"¡Silencio, Chrono!"

El azote de las patas delanteras verde pastel contra su escritorio, así como el rugido lanzado, mermó un poco del coraje de las dos cánidas que se encontraban justo en el umbral de la puerta.

-"¿Fate…?"

La mirada del lobo negro demostró confusión al verla, sólo para ser despedido del cuarto de inmediato, en aras de mantener el asunto en privado. Los dos dragones se pusieron en pie y asintieron, a modo de saludo y respeto, antes de retirarse por donde habían venido también.

Apenas la puerta se hubo cerrado, los ópalos azules marinos se posaron sobre sus dos nuevas visitantes.

-"Puedo explicarlo…" –intentó Fate, nerviosa.

-"Espero que sí –contestó, relajando entonces los músculos de sus cuartos delanteros que seguían fijos en la madera-. Tu compañera, aquí presente, acaba de causar un revuelo enorme."

Fate se acercó hacia el mueble para sentarse en el piso, siendo seguida e imitada por Hayate, quien parpadeó sin entender muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Estudió brevemente la figura que se alzaba frente a ellas –que suponía debía ser la famosa Directora de quien todos hablaban-. El pelaje largo y tupido que cubría el cuerpo era de un azul pálido, mientras que en el cuello tenía una melena de crines de matices verde claro.

La punta de su cola inquieta al igual que el interior de las orejas era blanco.

"_Primera vez que veo un __Aguará-Guazú hocico a hocico." (1)_

-"Directora Harlaown, lamento mucho los problemas causados –comenzó la lobezna, haciendo uso de su tono menguado y negociador-. Mas puedo asegurarle que mi compañera no es una intrusa."

-"Hayate, Hayate Yagami –se presentó a sí misma-. Deseo unirme a su institución, si usted me lo permite."

La mirada dura del lobo de los esteros pareció relajarse con eso, por lo que retiró su cuerpo de encima del escritorio para poder tomar asiento. La lengua se pasó ansiosa por su boca antes de dar unas cuantas lamidas al pequeño tazón con té verde que yacía a un lado suyo.

-"¿Por qué quiere ser una estudiante de Colmillo Brillante, señorita Yagami? Tengo entendido que ni siquiera pertenece a las inmediaciones de nuestro territorio."

-"Uhm –asintió-, vengo de afuera."

-"La zona prohibida –corroboró, dando una ojeada estricta a Fate, que sintió su pelaje erizarse-. ¿Qué podemos enseñarle nosotros a alguien que ha crecido en…?"

-"_Nada._"

La puerta hizo un chirrido al abrirse y cerrarse lentamente, atrayendo las miradas de todas. La nueva figura pegó su cuerpo al piso, deslizándose hasta quedar al lado de Lindy Harlaown, entre siseos.

Después, se alzó. Con los dos ojos ambarinos llenos de hostilidad y la piel negra y lisa marcada por manchas púrpuras, asemejando chispeantes rayos.

-"Ningún salvaje entrará en este Colegio."

Al instante, Hayate agachó las orejas y lanzó un gruñido, para después lanzar de súbito las patas delanteras sobre el escritorio; la anaconda le observó con desprecio, percibiendo la indignación crecer en su interior al verla encararle.

-"¡No te atrevas a volver a llamarme así, gusano!"

-"Tú, perro…"

-"Vaya, vaya –rió Lindy, interrumpiendo y sorprendiendo al resto-, normalmente no cualquiera tiene la boca para morder a Scaglietti."

-"¡Directora Harlaown!" –exclamó el nombrado, volteando a verle.

-"Hayate-chan, sé que me has visto poner las garras sobre el mueble, pero te voy a pedir que no lo hagas –le guiñó el ojo, observando a la otra acatar sus órdenes-. La madera preciosa se ve fea cuando tiene rasguños…"

Los ojos azules miraron a Fate con desconcierto, quien tan sólo le devolvió una sonrisa apenada. Al no obtener respuesta, y percibiendo el cansancio instalarse en ella, la cazadora chocolate soltó un bostezo.

-"¡Hayate!" –reprendió de inmediato el lobo, en voz baja.

-"¡Qué atrevimiento!" –siseó el reptil de inmediato.

-"¿Qué? –ladeó la cabeza, rascándose un poco la oreja derecha-. Estoy muerta" –bostezó de nuevo.

Fate estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio, hasta que el sonido de las risas de Lindy la detuvo de hacerlo.

-"Bien, no veo problemas en que se una a nosotros –sonrió ampliamente-. Puedes quedarte en la habitación de Testarossa, mañana por la mañana recibirás tu uniforme."

-"¡¿En serio?" –gritó Yagami, con las orejas bien altas, la lengua de fuera y los ojos brillando de emoción.

-"Uhm –asintió el lobo colorado-. Pero debo advertirte de una vez –su rostro se puso serio-, Colmillo Brillante tiene un reglamento estricto en cuanto al comportamiento de sus estudiantes. Si deseas quedarte adentro, debes seguir los lineamientos y aprobar tus materias con buenas calificaciones."

-"Puedo hacerlo" –su sonrisa se extendió hasta sus cachetes oscuros mientras inflaba el pecho.

-"Somos muy exigentes en cuanto a reglas de etiqueta, Hayate-chan. No sé cómo habrás sido criada allá afuera, pero aquí las cosas son diferentes."

La mirada del licaón se puso seria, asintiendo concienzudamente a lo dicho. Después de aquello, Lindy les dio el paso para retirarse, contemplando luego la puerta roja de su oficina cerrarse con un clic.

-"Acabas de dejar que esa, _esa cosa_ ensucie el buen nombre de nuestro Colegio."

-"Hemos hablado de esto varias veces, Jail –comentó apenas hubo tomado otro sorbo de su té-. Colmillo Brillante crea a los mejores depredadores en todo Midchilda."

-"Tenemos un alto prestigio. No voy a permitir que lo eche por la borda…" –siseó de nuevo.

-"Ella no es la primera salvaje que ha sido aceptada en esta escuela y lo sabes –le observó durante unos segundos-. Quédate fuera de su camino. Si tiene lo que se necesita, se quedará. Si no lo tiene, será expulsada de nuestro colegio y de nuestras tierras."

La serpiente irguió su cuerpo, formando una "n" con el mismo para posteriormente posarse por completo en el suelo alfombrado y encaminarse hasta la puerta. La Directora, entonces, devolvió la vista hacia el montón de papeles que descansaban en su escritorio, esperando a ser revisados.

-"Lindy –musitó con advertencia, dándole la espalda-, que no sea la primera salvaje, no quiere decir que no correrá con la misma suerte que los _otros_."

Las orejas rellenas de pelaje blanco se movieron apenas, escuchando el sonido de la puerta cerrarse por tercera vez. Pasados unos segundos, dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

"_Espero que estés equivocado..."_

" – " – "

La noche había caído ya. Las estrellas destellaban en el firmamento nocturno con cierta pereza, acompañando la fresca brisa que acariciaba con cuidado las ramas de los árboles.

Creando una canción de cuna.

La mirada borgoña regresó la vista al frente, sólo para que su dueña metiera el hocico por la ranura de la valla rota para frotarlo con la pequeña naricita al otro lado. Pronto, unas risas torpes alcanzaron sus oídos.

-"¡Basta!"

-"¿Por qué?" –sonrió juguetona.

-"¡Fate-chan!"

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza, haciendo un leve puchero que desapareció al ver al lobo riéndose. La mirada zafiro se suavizó, dando un suspiro y volviendo a recostarse sobre el pasto.

Fate, que permanecía echada del otro lado de la valla, recostó la cabeza sobre sus patas. Las orejas punteadas de negro, firmes, apuntando hacia el cielo mientras los ojos rojos brillaban con travesura.

-"¿Qué?" –rió el cordero.

-"Estaba pensando…"

-"¿Estabas pensando?" –repitió al ver que la otra no continuaba.

Fate rió suavemente.

-"¿Quieres saber?"

-"¡Faaaaateeeee!"

-"¡Vale, vale! –rió más fuerte ante el balido-. Solamente estaba pensando en lo bonita que te ves."

La sonrisa de Nanoha vaciló, encogiéndose por la vergüenza que era alumbrada en sus mejillas gracias a la luz de la luna. Fate despegó la cabeza de la hierba, enlazando los ojos borgoñas con aquellos zafiros.

El silencio apareció por unos cuantos segundos, siendo roto sólo por el amable ulular del viento que movía los pelajes blanco y dorado.

-"¿Nanoha?"

De repente, vio al cordero ponerse en pie para pasar a través del agujero de la barrera de seguridad. Las pezuñas tocaron el otro lado.

Fate alzó el cuello, no perdiendo de vista ningún movimiento.

Después, el herbívoro se colocó entre sus cuartos delanteros y se acomodó en el pequeño hueco que había entre ellos y el cuello de la lobezna, enrollando el cuerpo blanco como si fuese una pelota de algodón.

-"¿N-Nanoha?" –llamó de nuevo, tartamudeando.

-"Nyahaha, lo siento –se disculpó con una sonrisa apenada-. Sólo quería… sentirte cerca… –murmuró en voz baja-. Puedo quitarme si…"

-"¡No, no! ¡No quise decir eso!" –balbuceó de inmediato, sintiéndose enrojecerse al ver la mirada del bovino fija en ella al igual que sus risitas.

-"Entonces, ¿está bien si me quedo así?"

-"Umm, claro –susurró con la vista aparte, las orejas dobladas hacia atrás mientras un sonrojo pintaba las mejillas doradas-. No tienes ni por qué preguntarlo..."

Nanoha rió otra vez.

Luego, apoyó el mentón sobre una de las patas de Fate y recostó la cabeza en su pecho. El cordero inhaló profundamente, sintiendo el aroma del bosque inundar su olfato.

_El aroma de Fate._

-"¿Cómo está Hayate?" –preguntó, sonando medio adormilada.

-"Bien –contestó con dulzura-, ya ha sido aceptada. Casi voltea mi habitación patas arriba de la felicidad, menos mal que cayó como piedra en cuanto tocó su cama" –empezó a reírse.

-"Nyahaha, me imagino –dejó salir un bostezo-. Espero que le vaya bien."

-"Lo hará bien. Es Hayate, ¿recuerdas?"

No hubo respuesta. El viento agitó la hierba otra vez, trayendo frescura consigo mientras los grillos empezaban a cantar intermitentemente; las luciérnagas aparecieron dentro de poco también, haciendo círculos y espirales brillantes en el aire.

Fate aspiró fuertemente, sintiéndose mejor que nunca.

Después, bajó la cabeza para ver la cara pálida del cordero con los párpados cerrados, el vientre subiendo y bajando en un ritmo acompasado. La lupina pegó su hocico a la faz de la más pequeña, percibiendo la tersa tez de la estudiante de Casco Resistente.

-"¿Fate?" –pronunció con sueño.

-"Dime."

-"Te quiero mucho."

Fate Testarossa sonrió enternecida. Levantó el cuello sólo para posarlo encima de aquél blanco entre sus patas, acomodándose y acurrucándose junto al cuerpecillo de la herbívora.

Pasarían probablemente unos 40 o 50 minutos antes de que el toque de queda las obligase a regresar a sus respectivos sitios. Mientras tanto, el lobo permanecería allí, bajo la luz de las estrellas y el calor del animalito que se mantenía abrigado a ella.

Una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en el rostro de la cazadora dorada cuando por fin sus ojos se cerraron. El corazón latiéndole al mismo ritmo del pequeño que descansaba cerca suyo…

-"_Yo también te quiero, Nanoha_."

Susurró. Cayendo finalmente dormida.

_**Continuará…**_

(1)** Aguará-Guazú: **También llamado lobo de crin, lobo de los esteros o lobo colorado. Su apariencia es semejante a la de un zorro corpulento.

Había pensado en vincular a la madre de Chrono como un lobo común (siendo que el chico lo es), pero luego pensé, "¿por qué no variar las cosas?" Al fin y al cabo, alguien ya me había dicho que estaba metiendo a todo el Reino Animal.

¡Pues metamos más!

Disculpas por el retraso, así como por el capítulo algo corto, ya no pude alargarlo más. En el siguiente se verá cómo es que se da la convivencia en Colmillo; también espero poder tocar una que otra referencia sobre Casco, que anda algo olvidado.

Finalmente, muchas gracias a todas las personitas que se toman su tiempo para leer. Ya sé que muchos quieren ver la confesión entre Nanoha y Fate, lo cual ya está cada vez más cerca ;)

¡Saludos y que pasen un buen día!

Kida Luna.


	18. Mestiza

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XV__II_

_Mestiza_

-"¡¿Cómo me veo?"

Fate rió ligeramente, abandonando su cómoda posición acostada en la cama para sentarse en la orilla de esta misma. Apartó un mechón de sus cabellos dorados mientras su mirada se fijaba en la castaña parada al frente suyo.

Con los brazos extendidos y dando vueltas sobre sí, esperando su opinión.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, los ojos azules la observaron con una alegría inmensa y una enorme sonrisa.

-"Te ves bien, Hayate. Pero recuerda que debes cuidar el uniforme" –sugirió amablemente.

-"¡Claro, claro!" –exclamó una vez más, dándose la vuelta para echarse una mirada en el largo espejo de pie que tenían en la habitación.

Los cuartos en Colmillo Brillante si bien no eran del otro mundo, ciertamente daban la impresión de que no se escatimaba en gastos para atender muy bien a sus estudiantes.

El espacio era lo suficientemente grande como para alojar cuatro personas sin problema –a pesar que sólo el máximo de dos era permitido-, tapizado con dos mesas de noche –con su propia lamparilla- al lado de cada cama individual, un closet grande en común, un baño algo extenso en cuanto al largo y blanco como la nieve.

Fate Testarossa cerró los párpados y llevó una mano a su boca, tratando de ocultar un bostezo. Mas la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro, todavía recordaba la expresión de asombro de Hayate en cuanto pisó su cuarto.

Expresión de la cual, aún quedaban muchos rastros.

-"Andando, no querrás llegar tarde a tu primera clase" –agregó la rubia, poniéndose de pie y alisando su falda negra con sus manos.

La otra tan sólo asintió, siguiéndola animadamente fuera de la habitación, la cual Fate cerró con llave. Una vez con las maletas en mano así como ellas en camino, la nueva estudiante lanzó un silbido de admiración.

Las paredes estaban pulcramente pintadas de un tono nácar en su nacimiento, mientras que al izarse hasta sus cabezas hacia el techo en forma de domo, el matiz tornaba en un negro pálido y agradable a la vista, asemejando la figura de una araña cuyo centro era cada esfera prominente en las alturas; algunos bordes de la estructura que llevaban tallados exactos de diversas espirales, eran resaltados con un brillante color escarlata.

Hayate no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para fijar ese detalle con el hecho de que el colegio estaba lleno de depredadores, por lo tanto, reflejaba de una manera sublime su instinto primordial.

En cada intersección inmensa de pasillos, una fuente yacía en el centro. Con el brillo de la roca natural dando la impresión de ser edificada en plata misma, donde sobre el líquido claro reposaban la figura de dos leones en pie; una pata al aire y las mandíbulas abiertas en un poderoso rugido, del cual un chorro de agua cristalina era despedido.

-"Hayate –jaló de su manga-, deja de estar abriendo la boca, ¡se nos hace tarde!"

Antes de poder responder, la castaña fue arrastrada rápidamente entre el torbellino de estudiantes que inundaba el lugar, no dándose cuenta del momento en que por fin se había hallado a sí misma sentada en su primera clase formal.

Ni de las miradas reticentes que había recibido en su trayecto allí…

" – " – "

_11:00 a.m., Métodos Indirectos para la Cacería Eficaz._

Hayate lanzó una risita baja mientras sostenía el libro entre sus manos y escuchaba al maestro en turno dar su cátedra. Desde las 7 de la mañana que ella y Fate hubiesen ingresado a clase, había repleto ávidamente las primeras páginas de su cuaderno; en tanto que la rubia la seguía pero con un ritmo más calmado.

Debido a que se hallaban lado a lado entre las filas del medio –con unos cuatro asientos antes del frente y antes del final de cada una-, la ojiazul no tuvo problema en distraer su atención un poco sin necesidad de preocuparse por ser reprendida.

Los dedos blancos pasaron las hojas del libro de texto al igual que su curiosidad repasaba cada una de las imágenes. Según lo que llevaba entendido hasta ese momento, en Colmillo Brillante era tomado como método indirecto de cacería las trampas puestas cuando uno estaba en su forma humana.

Cosas como tumba de árboles, lazos, trampas de anzuelo, ratoneras, hoyos, perdiceras o ñampos (1), entre muchas otras. El libro asimismo anexaba la fotografía de algunos cuantos animales, y esto era lo que más llamaba la atención de Yagami.

En su vida había tenido la necesidad de usar ese tipo de trampas –a excepción de la pesca, claro-, y si era sincera consigo misma, le parecían demasiado crueles. A pesar de que sonase irónico para alguien que se ganaba la vida matando a otros.

Por supuesto que fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando, por muy interesante que la clase fuera, le daba cierto escalofrío llegar a tener que presenciar una muerte tan dolorosa y lenta. No es que no le hubiera tocado verlo antes…

Por suerte, aquellas técnicas parecían casi olvidadas, así que al menos no tendría que preocuparse mucho por su salud mental.

Después de todo, Hayate Yagami era una criatura amigable.

Cerró por fin el libro y lo dejó sobre la paleta de su pupitre; observó entonces de reojo a una Fate que tenía su mejilla contra su mano izquierda, cabeceando del sueño.

-"La próxima clase es pasado mañana –habló el profesor Griffith, ajustándose las gafas que resbalaban de su nariz y apoyando después ambas manos en su escritorio-. Para entonces, quiero que cada quien diseñe una trampa en específico, tengan en cuenta que tendrá un valor del 40% de la calificación final."

Con eso dicho, la campana de descanso sonó, escuchándose enseguida el arrastrar de sillas y el surgir de conversaciones banales.

" – " – "

-"¿Qué tal?"

-"¡Esto sabe a cielo!"

Fate rió, quizás por veintava vez en esa mañana. Picaba perezosamente el plato con pescado frito que tenía frente a ella, al tiempo en que echaba una ojeada a Hayate devorar con gusto un medallón de pollo.

A pesar de que cazaban a la intemperie y comían sus presas crudas, eso no las excluía de poder tener las facilidades para mejorar el sabor de sus alimentos, haciendo uso de las habilidades de su otra forma.

En este caso, la cafetería de la escuela se encargaba de ello. Lástima que sólo era permitido en las mañanas, en aras de no malacostumbrar a los alumnos.

-"Hayate –Fate frunció el ceño mientras estiraba una mano y regresaba la comida de su amiga al plato-, usa los tenedores. Recuerda que estás en el Colegio."

-"¡Los estaba usando! –gimió un poco exasperada-. No puedes esperar que vaya paso a paso como tú, ¡mi apetito es grande como el mundo!"

-"Pues tu mundo acabará siendo expulsada de aquí sino aprendes a comportarte –suspiró pesadamente-. Anda, agarra tus tenedores."

Con una mirada aburrida, la castaña hizo caso. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor mientras masticaba, encontrándose con sorpresa que algunos otros estudiantes en sus respectivas mesas le devolvían la mirada. Sólo para rehuirla de inmediato.

Unas pocas sonrisas le recibieron. Pero lo que más la desconcertó, fue la vuelta de cara que se encontró un par de veces.

"_Oh, bueno… ya habrá tiempo de conocerlos a todos."_

-"¿Fate?"

Espero unos 7 segundos antes de regresar la vista a su compañera al frente suyo, ya que todavía seguía esperando respuesta. Para cuando iba a llamar de nuevo, observó confusamente a una rubia con el rostro apoyado de nuevo en la palma de su mano.

Esta vez, totalmente despierta. Al menos en el plano físico…

-"¿Fate?" –frunció el ceño.

Hayate estuvo a punto de agregar algo más, cuando se fijó en los dedos de la rubia juguetear con la punta del delicado pañuelo azul que rodeaba su cuello.

Olía a sándalos.

_Y a cierta criatura en especial…_

-"Hey, lobita –Hayate sonrió maliciosamente, dándole una leve cachetada a la otra para despertarla de su sueño-. Así que Nanoha ya te hace regalos."

Fate reaccionó en un instante, como si le hubieran arrojado un árbol encima. Pasó saliva y desvió la mirada, tratando de controlar el sonrojo que quería alcanzar su rostro.

-"Uhm" –se limitó a decir.

-"¿Y qué le regalaste tú?" –preguntó curiosa.

Para ese momento, los ojos borgoñas se fijaron en ella, tan ausentemente que Yagami se preguntaba si todavía seguía en el planeta Midchilda; luego, la vio bajar la vista hacia sus rodillas, mientras sus manos arrugaban su falda.

-"¿Nada…?" –murmuró avergonzada.

-"¿Nada? –parpadeó extrañada-. Momento, te desvives por ella y no le has dado… ¿nada? –parpadeó otra vez-. Válgame, con razón están como están, pero si su relación va que vuela."

-"¡No era mi intención! –gritó al instante, atrayendo miradas. Carraspeó un poco y se hundió ligeramente en su asiento, bajando la voz-. Por supuesto que me encantaría darle algo…"

-"Pues hazlo" –respondió simplemente.

-"Es que… -titubeó, apretando los tablones de su falda-… no sé qué puedo darle. ¿Qué clase de cosas le gustan a Nanoha?"

-"Hojas."

-"Júramelo –Fate rodó los ojos, ignorando por completo la sonrisa burlesca de la otra-. Me refiero a que no tengo idea, ¿podrías ayudarme, sabes?"

-"Supongo que sí. Vas más lenta que un caracol, hermana, y eso que ni ellos se tardan tanto."

-"¡Deja de reírte!" –le dio un suave empujón, provocando el efecto contrario a lo deseado.

Hayate quiso decir algo más, hasta que el timbre de aviso de vuelta a clases interrumpió la conversación -cosa que Fate agradeció internamente-. Tenían probablemente unos 7 minutos antes de que el segundo timbrazo anunciara la reanudación verdadera.

Apenas hubieran regresado sus bandejas de comida y entrado al pasillo, Fate cambió a su forma de lobo, dándole una mirada obvia a su amiga.

Los ojos azules recorrieron el pasillo atestado de estudiantes uniformados así como de diversas criaturas de todos los tamaños y colores.

-"¿Por qué debemos de cambiar ahora?" –inquirió con curiosidad.

-"Hay clases y políticas específicas que debemos seguir –comenzó a explicar mientras marchaban-. Por ejemplo, en las que tuvimos esta mañana, el horario aclara que debemos tomarlas con nuestra forma humana; hay otras, como ésta que vamos a tener, que exigen asistamos así."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Es por el nivel entre trabajo mental y físico, algo así –alzó los hombros-. Descuida, te acostumbrarás."

Hayate no dijo nada. Su altura era baja por unos pocos centímetros menos en comparación con la de la rubia, sus ojos permanecían azules y el color marrón del pelaje ahora residía en su cabello corto.

No era que no le gustase estar así. Es sólo que encontraba más cómodo echarse y rodar en el pasto en cuatro patas que tener que andarse preocupando por manchar una prenda de ropa.

Así que, captando el mensaje por fin, la castaña la imitó; regresando así a su forma animal.

-"Ya veo –respondió al comentario anterior-. Fate-chan, ¿podrías decirme cuál es la clas…?"

Los ojos borgoñas parpadearon, deteniéndose su dueña y preguntándose por qué su compañera mantenía una pausa muy prolongada. Después de unos segundos, Hayate dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, elevando las orejas esponjadas.

El lobo parpadeó de nuevo.

-"¿Estás bien?"

Pronto, la vista escarlata siguió la dirección en la que los orbes azules se dirigían. Más adelante había un grupo de dingos caminando. Algunos tenían patas y pechos blancos o apariencia portentosa, señales que la lobezna rápidamente reconoció como la "raza pura." (2)

Regresó velozmente la mirada a Hayate una vez hubo descubierto el centro de su atención, aún con ello no entendiendo todavía la razón de su sopor.

-"¿Hayate?"

-"Oye, Fate –susurró apenas, como si la voz le hiciera falta-. ¿Quién es ella?"

La lupina le miró como si estuviese loca. No obstante, volvió a repasar la tropa de cánidos, con la incertidumbre creciendo en sus ojos.

-"Oh, ella –dijo como si nada-. Es Carim, su nombre es Carim Gracia. ¿Pero por qué…? Ay, no, Hayate dime que no es lo que estoy pensando."

-"¿Gracia? Le va perfecto" –suspiró.

-"Hayate, muévete, ¡tenemos clases! ¡Muévete!"

-"¡Voy a hablar con ella ahora mismo! ¡Me presentaré!" –aulló emocionada.

-"¡Hayate, no! ¡Vuelve! –le gritó en vano-. Por todas las criaturas carnívoras, ¿por qué no puede escucharme?…"

El sonido de las patas contra los azulejos nácar pronto provocó que varios pares de orejas se enderezasen mientras las cabezas volteaban hacia atrás, contemplando una mancha café –llena de manchas marrones y blancas- pasarles.

Sólo para detenerse enfrente de la criatura que caminaba delante de todos.

Hayate intentó dar su mejor sonrisa –a pesar de que los nervios se la comían por dentro- al tiempo en que su cola oscilaba de un lado a otro y sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-"Um, buenos días –rió un poco y agachó las orejas en vergüenza-. Mi nombre es Hayate Yagami, soy nueva en esta escuela, y, em… Estaba caminando con mi amiga y les vimos pasar…"

Carim se la quedó observando como a quien le habla una planta, esperando pacientemente a que la nueva estudiante dijese lo que tenía que decir. El pelaje era de un amarillo ligeramente fuerte; las patas, el pecho y el interior de sus orejas blancos, ostentaban una tez levemente esponjada y suave a la vista.

Los ojos lavanda claro, delineados naturalmente de un negro que los resaltaba de manera hipnotizante.

Hayate pasó saliva.

-"…yo me preguntaba –rió torpemente, doblando aún más las orejas-, ¿cuál es tu nomb…?"

Hayate de súbito tambaleó hacia atrás, retrocediendo un poco ante la pisotada de un dingo alto y corpulento que se interponía entre ella y el objeto de su atención. El color era de un negro quemado, con el pecho blanco igual.

Los ojos oscuros chispeando en ira.

-"¿Acaso no sabes tú con quién estás hablando, _mestiza_?"

El licaón frunció el ceño de inmediato. Estiró sin dudas el cuerpo hacia delante con mirada desafiante, no dejándose intimidar por la talla superior de su homólogo.

-"¿Qué se supone que signifique eso?" –murmuró amenazadoramente entre colmillos.

El dingo dibujó una sonrisa larga y burlesca, e infló el pecho con orgullo así como el resto del grupo se ponía a su lado; enterrando a Carim en el medio, donde estuviera lejos del alcance de la nueva alumna.

-"Hey, chicos –rió sardónicamente-, ¡la salvaje aquí no sabe qué es una mestiza! –todos rieron también, por lo que Hayate dedujo que debía ser su líder o algo así-. Ahora, escúchame bien…"

El cánido agachó el cuello y pegó bruscamente su frente con aquélla marrón, obligando por ende con su peso a Hayate retroceder, pero sin despegarse de ella; los labios se alzaron un poco para dejar entrever los largos y puntiagudos colmillos, de cuya garganta provenía un gruñido de advertencia.

-"No sé de que basurero hayas venido, trozo de perro y hiena, así que o aprendes cuál es tu lugar en la cadena –aplicó más presión, haciéndole agachar más el cuerpo-, o regresas al hoyo de dónde saliste, man-chas."

-"¡Tú y yo somos iguales, no tengo por qué tenerte miedo!" –ladró de inmediato, sacudiendo después la cabeza de golpe y enderezando la postura.

-"¿Iguales? –carraspeó divertido mientras elevaba el cuello para mostrar la diferencia de altura y peso-. ¿Una criatura con sangre sucia como tú? ¡Hazte a un lado de nosotros antes de que te deje como podrida comida para rata!"

La empujó fuertemente, sacándola de su camino.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Las ratas son tu familia? –Hayate sonrió con malicia en cuanto el rostro lóbrego la volteó a ver con incredulidad-. Porque la cara y el olor de roedor ya lo tienes, uff…"

El resto del grupo comenzó a reír en voz baja, incluyendo a Carim, lo que le dio más ánimos a la cazadora para no rendirse.

-"¡SILENCIO!"

-"¡Hayate!" –gritó Fate.

Los dientes temblaron al aire, lanzando un bramido espantoso hacia la cánida que había resbalado al suelo de una embestida. Yagami sacudió la cabeza, con el cuerpo acostado sobre su lado derecho y la mirada cerúlea reflejando en sus irises la figura del dingo crecer.

-"Cuida lo que dice tu hocico, callejera, _o te lo voy a rebanar en pedazos_."

La africana les vio alejarse, con el ceño fruncido en su frente y las ganas de ir a buscarlo para darle una mordida en el trasero. Sin embargo, se contuvo, poniéndose de pie e ignorando todas las miradas sobre ella mientras Fate corría para verle.

-"Hayate, te dije que no fueras –comentó dolida, preocupándose por los sentimientos de su amiga-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimó?"

-"Mhmp –bufó enojada-. He recibido golpes más fuertes de zorros bebés" –gruñó y reveló los colmillos.

-"Seguro que sí, pero no deberías provocarlo."

Una risa y una voz nuevas llamaron la atención de ambas. La imagen de uno de los dingos con los que se habían topado estaba frente a ellas; el pelaje color verde aguamar y dos ojos azules que irradiaban gentileza.

-"Verossa Acous –se presentó, dando una inclinación de cabeza-. Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, realmente se toman muy en serio el asunto de las razas" –sonrió con cierta tristeza.

Hayate agachó las orejas, pensando por una fracción de segundo aquello, sólo para levantarlas inmediatamente.

-"¿Por qué?" –fue lo único que dijo.

-"Porque… -pareció titubear, no queriendo decir algo-… eres una mestiza. No eres de raza pura como algunos otros de por aquí, ¡no que sea algo malo, aclaro! –se apresuró a decir al ver la mirada de Hayate caer al suelo-. No te lo tomes tan en serio, he visto salvajes ser mejores que muchos de nuestros estudiantes modelos aquí. Sé que no serás la excepción."

Verossa le guiñó un ojo, en un intento por animarla. Después de todo, él mismo había convivido con esa clase de criaturas, además de que su carácter amable no le permitía ser como la mayoría de sus elitistas compañeros.

-"Te van a decir muchas cosas aquí, señorita Yagami –retomó esta vez con voz y mirada serias-. Vas a oír todo tipo de comentarios durante el tiempo que permanezcas en esta escuela, así que ten cuidado. Tienes mucho valor para enfrentarte a Ian, lo cual es bueno –sonrió un poco-; pero tiene toda una jauría que no dudará en usar en tu contra si empiezas a incitarlo."

-"Verossa tiene razón, Hayate –interrumpió Fate-. Déjalo por la paz."

-"Él fue quien se metió en un principio –se mordió los labios y bajó la cabeza-. Yo sólo quería conocerla…"

A pesar de que el murmullo no se suponía ser escuchado, las ágiles orejas de dingo captaron aquellas palabras. Acous se dio la media vuelta, y antes de partir con su grupo, le dedicó una sonrisa a su nueva compañera.

-"La hiciste reír –opinó en voz amable-, puede que no sea mucho para ti, pero no cualquiera consigue hacerla reír."

Hayate alzó la cabeza, parando las orejas y viendo a todos desaparecer de pronto de los pasillos. Regresó la mirada a los azulejos claros, contemplando su propia figura oscura así como la mezcla de colores que era.

-"¿Hayate?" –llamó la lupina dorada después de bajar el cuello para poder verla.

-"¿Es tan malo, Fate?"

La lobezna no tuvo que preguntar para saber que se refería a ella misma. Fate nunca había tenido un problema así, ni mucho menos tenido la oportunidad de presenciar uno –para ella había tantas especies que poco le importaba si eran originales o no-.

-"Um –asintió-, para mí que debo compartir la habitación con alguien que no tiende su cama y deja un reguero en el suelo, lo es."

El perro pintado la miró de inmediato, observando así la sonrisa gentil que el lobo le estaba regalando. Hayate sonrió también, agradecida por el gesto.

-"Anda, tendremos problemas si llegamos tarde" –empezó a caminar.

-"Yup –gimió-, además todavía tenemos que decidir qué le vas a regalar a Nanoha."

-"¡Hayate! –gruñó al verla reírse-. Válgame, debí haberte envenenado en el desayuno."

La aludida continuó riendo al tiempo en que se encaminaban hacia su próxima clase. Diciéndose a sí misma que se esforzaría mucho para demostrar lo que valía a los demás, y que sería la mejor.

_Aún si el corazón se le achicaba de miedo y de dolor…_

_**Continuará…**_

(1) Respecto a las trampas mencionadas en el capítulo, sólo para informarnos un poco ;)

**Lazo: **El animal hunde su extremidad en un hoyo, desplazando el tablado y activando el gatillo; por lo cual, una rama flexible halará la cuerda y sujetará la presa.

**Ratonera: **Cercado de palos o pequeños troncos a estilo de camino, con un cebo; se activará el gatillo que suelta un tronco, para aplastar y asfixiar.

**Perdicera o Ñ****ampo: **Igual que la ratonera pero sin cebo. 

**Hoyo: **Se hace un hueco con estacas al fondo. En la superficie se arma un tablado frágil y se cubre; la presa al pasar, desplaza el tablado y cae sobre las estacas.

**Tumba de árboles: **Se tira el árbol para matar a las crías en él.

**Trampas de anzuelo:** Son anzuelos cebados. Son tremendamente crueles y dolorosos para los animales, que tratan de huir escandalosamente.

(2) Los dingos de raza pura tienen pelo blanco en las patas y pecho. Como resultado con la cruza con perros introducidos por los europeos, la raza pura de dingos está en declive. Una tercera parte de ellos son híbridos, por lo que la extinción de la subespecie es considerada como inevitable.

Bueno, debo aclarar que soy ferviente enemiga de estos aparatos que hacen sufrir a los animales (aún cuando soy culpable de comer carne); sin embargo, en vista de que estamos conociendo Colmillo Brillante, me parece adecuado tocar estos temas.

De igual manera, ahora se está mostrando la otra cara de la moneda en el colegio, por lo cual Hayate tendrá que arreglárselas para que su boca no la meta en serios problemas.

Este capítulo le tocó a Colmillo, el que sigue será Casco, entonces =)

Ya teniendo una referencia de ambos, podremos regresar al enfoque de combinar ambas partes.

Gracias por continuar leyendo, espero que así como la historia les parezca entretenida, puedan sacarle provecho a la poca información que aquí se presenta :)

Kida Luna.


	19. El querer poder

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XV__III_

_El querer poder_

El crujir del pasto cediendo ante el peso de su espalda y el sonido de sus risas alcanzar sus propios oídos, así como el calor que sentía sobre su cuerpo en esos momentos, la hicieron colmarse de una enorme felicidad.

Rió torpemente.

No podía parar de reír. _No quería hacerlo._

-"Hey, ¿qué es tan divertido?"

Las manos se colocaron lado a lado de su cabeza y ella no pudo evitar sino levantarse un poco, apoyándose con las palmas tras su espalda. Dos ojos borgoñas la contemplaron con diversión desde arriba, mientras la dueña de ellos bajaba su frente para unirla a la suya.

-"¿Tú?" –rió otra vez.

-"¿Así que te estás burlando de mí? –susurró, con el aliento llegando a estremecer el cuerpo de la otra-. ¿Por qué?"

Los labios fueron separados para responder, hasta que la sonrisa que le era dirigida se le hizo demasiado sensual como para siquiera poder ordenar las neuronas de su cerebro.

Pasó saliva y desvió la mirada a un lado, todavía riendo, pero ahora nerviosamente.

-"¿Nanoha? –escuchó la voz preocupada-. Mírame, Nanoha."

Las suaves manos acunaron sus mejillas y la obligaron a encontrarse con aquellos cautivadores pozos escarlata. Los latidos empezaron a aumentar de ritmo, chocando en su cabeza y sacudiendo sus pies.

-"¿Nanoha?"

"_¿Qué está pasando…?"_

Las suaves palabras la hicieran soltar un jadeo mudo, y pronto vio sus ojos cerrarse así como sentía la respiración de la otra acercarse más…

El cuerpo le tembló.

El viento le rozó el rostro, y finalmente, no supo por qué, pero cerró los ojos también…

-"¡NANOHA!"

-"¡Waaaa…!"

_**¡PLAF!**_

-"Ouch…"

Los ruidos crecieron en intensidad hasta llegar a distinguir los murmullos y risas que se extendían por todo el salón de clases. Nanoha parpadeó, encontrándose a sí misma sentada en el suelo, con el borrador del pizarrón a un lado suyo y una enorme jaqueca empezando a instalarse en su cabeza.

Así como la mirada enfurecida de la maestra Shari Finieno, parada enfrente suyo y con las manos en las caderas.

-"¿Le parece tan aburrida mi clase como para estar fantaseando, señorita Takamachi?"

-"¿Nyahaha…?"

" – " – "

_10:00 a.m., __Vida e Historia Herbívora._

-"Debiste haber visto tu cara" –Arisa rió en voz baja, desde su asiento de atrás.

-"¡Pudiste haberme avisado!"

-"¿Eh? Lo hice –parpadeó confundida-. Te hablé como dos veces pero ni siquiera me hiciste caso."

-"¿Dos veces?"

-"Um –asintió Suzuka, a su lado derecho-, Arisa-chan inclusive te movió del hombro. ¿Acaso sucede algo malo, Nanoha?"

-"N-No –balbuceó, mordiendo la punta de su lápiz-, estoy bien. Yo sólo… estaba… pensando" –terminó en un murmullo mientras bajaba la vista hacia la paleta de su pupitre.

Pronto, el recuerdo de lo que había imaginado regresó a su mente, provocando que un sonrojo se extendiera a sus mejillas mientras sentía el pecho acelerársele.

Menos mal que Fate no estaba presente…

"_Creo que voy a enloquecer__."_

-"Takamachi-san –escuchó que el profesor le llamaba-, ¿podría comenzar a leer en voz alta la página 24 del libro, por favor?"

-"Um" –asintió, poniéndose de pie.

"_Hace mucho tiempo, Frith, el gran círculo brillante, hizo el mundo, las estrellas y los animales también. Al principio, todos eran iguales. Entre ellos estaba __El-ahrairah__, el Príncipe de los Conejos._

_Y todos se llevaban bien. Después de un tiempo, los conejos empezaron a multiplicarse y a comer todo el pasto que había. Así que Frith le dijo a El-ahrairah:_

_-Príncipe Conejo, si no controlas a tu gente, yo deberé hallar el método para hacerlo._

_-¿Mi gente? –preguntó presuntuoso-. Mi gente es la más poderosa del mundo –y se dio la media vuelta._

_Esto hizo enojar a Frith."_

Nanoha se detuvo, carraspeando levemente y echando una miradilla sobre el libro para ver si el maestro le decía que era suficiente; mas como las palabras no llegaron, lanzó un suspiro y continuó.

En su mente, formándose la imagen de cierto lobo conforme sus ojos leían cada línea escrita.

"_Así que él le dio un regalo a los animales, haciendo a cada uno diferente de otro. Cuando apareció el zorro, así como el perro, el gato, el halcón y la comadreja, Frith les concedió un profundo deseo de cazar y asesinar a los hijos de __El-ahrairah__._

_Entonces, __El-ahrairah__ se dio cuenta de lo terrible que Frith era y se asustó; en ese momento, vio por primera vez al conejo negro de la Muerte, Inlé. _

_-Mi querido amigo –dijo Frith-, ¿has visto a __El-ahrairah__? Me gustaría hacerle un regalo._

_-Ehh… no –mintió el Príncipe, con la cabeza adentro de un agujero-. N-No lo he visto."_

_-¿Qué pasa? Sal de ahí, y te concederé el regalo en su lugar._

_-No, no puedo. Estoy ocupado –respondió, echando tierra fuera del agujero con sus cuartos delanteros-. El zorro y la comadreja van a venir. Si realmente quieres regalarme algo, tendrías que darme algo que protegiera… mi trasero._

_-Muy bien, que así sea._

_Y el rabo de __El-ahrairah__ se hizo blanco y brilló intensamente como una estrella, sus patas traseras crecieron largas y fuertes; entonces, corrió tan rápido a través de las praderas como ninguna otra criatura en el mundo._

_-Todo el mundo será tu enemigo –advirtió Frith-, Príncipe de los Mil Enemigos. Y cuando te atrapen, van a matarte; pero primero deben atraparte. Excava, escucha, corre, Príncipe de paso veloz; sé astuto y lleno de trucos. Y tu gente jamás será vencida." (1)_

-"Muchas gracias, Takamachi-san, puede volver a su asiento."

Con un leve asentimiento la castaña aceptó, comenzando así a escuchar la explicación del capítulo en boca de su profesor; en tanto, sus pupilas azules repasaban ávidas las imágenes del libro, donde la figura rústica de una comadreja aparecía sobre un conejo, aplastando su garganta con una sola pata.

Los ojos rasgados para mostrar la maldad que la sed de sangre acarreaba, así como las garras y dientes filosos que saltaban a la vista.

En un parpadeo, la imagen del mustélido rojo se trasformó en Hayate, lo que le hizo acordarse de aquella vez en que la conoció; rápidamente, las facciones se afinaron un poco y el pelaje se tornó dorado, con los orbes rojos y los dientes brillando.

Soltando un jadeo, la ojiazul sacudió la cabeza y cerró el libro de inmediato.

-"¿Nanoha? –llamó Arisa, inclinándose en su asiento hacia delante-. ¿Qué ocurre?"

-"Yo… -pasó saliva. Después cerró los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa calmada-. Nada, creo que me está afectando el hambre, nyahaha."

-"Si tú lo dices."

-"No te preocupes, pronto será el descanso" –alguien a su derecha habló.

La mano cálida de Suzuka que se posó encima de la suya, así como la sonrisa simpática, la hicieron relajarse más, por lo que asintió despacio. Necesitaba darse un respiro de las clases.

" – " – "

-"Ahh, desearía que sonase la campana de salida ya" –suspiró, dejándose resbalar sobre la mesa donde estaban comiendo.

-"Deberías poner más atención –gruñó Vita, mordisqueando la pajilla de su cartón de leche-, pronto será tiempo de exámenes."

-"No tengo problema con mis saltos" –susurró Takamachi, dirigiendo después una mirada hacia Arisa.

La rubia casi escupe la malteada de vainilla que se estaba tomando en cuanto el rostro de todas se viró hacia ella; por lo que golpeándose el pecho y carraspeando, frunció el ceño.

-"¡¿Qué están insinuando?"

-"Que apestas" –y Vita dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

-"Desgraciada ena…"

-"¡Arisa!"

Ante el grito de Suzuka, la aludida no hizo más que apartar la vista mientras murmuraba algo entre dientes. Nanoha rió, enderezándose sobre su asiento y tomando una de las uvas verdes de su plato para lanzarla al aire, y luego cacharla con la boca.

-"Eres una muy buena corredora, Arisa-chan –la voz suave de la pelimorada se dejó oír-. Sólo debes trabajar más en tus saltos."

-"Sí, en serio. ¿Cómo es posible que yo que tengo patas cortas y lo haga mejor que tú?" –soltó la pelirroja.

-"Claro –resopló enojada-, por lo mismo tus distancias son más cortas, idiota."

-"¡Hey!"

El sonido de una silla arrastrarse se unió a los dos anteriores, con la castaña de pie y extendiendo los brazos, en un intento por evitar que sus dos amigas acabaran rodando por los suelos.

Como siempre solía ser…

-"Nyahaha, vamos, chicas. En vez de estar peleando, deberíamos ayudarnos las unas a las otras."

-"Nanoha-chan tiene razón –acordó Suzuka, parándose también y alisando su falda-. Pronto será el Festival deEl-ahrairah, y Arisa no puede fallar entonces."

La nombrada asintió despacio, depositando la mirada en los mosaicos blancos del piso.

El gran festival anual en honor al Dios Frith estaba cada vez más cerca. Todos los estudiantes de Casco Resistente ofrecerían sus respetos demostrando sus cualidades al máximo, por lo que era sumamente importante estar al nivel cuando el día llegase.

Sería una gran celebración. Mas la preocupación en Arisa no hacía otra cosa sino obligarla a cerrar los puños en frustración.

-"¿Sabes? –rompió el silencio Nanoha y llevó el dedo índice a su mentón-. Creo que sé quien podría ayudarte."

La castaña le dedicó una larga sonrisa a su amiga, quien le devolvió una mirada confusa. Sin más que agregar, se dio la media vuelta mientras se internaba en los pasillos blancos, seguida de cerca por sus compañeras.

Nanoha Takamachi suspiró bajito conforme cerraba los ojos y traía a su mente la imagen de cierta temeraria leona rosa; una que sin duda, sabía dar grandes saltos.

_E infundir gran temor…_

" – " – "

La brisa fresca del atardecer hizo despertar la melodía de la hierba al agitarse, levantando de esa manera el aroma húmedo del rocío que todavía había sobrevivido desde el amanecer. Unos olfateos zumbaron, con el hocico negro y mojado oliendo cuidadosamente los alrededores de la pradera.

Después, el cuello y la cabeza fueron despegados del pasto, con las orejas caídas alzándose apenas un poco, dándole un aspecto gracioso.

El mugir de algunos toros y vacas le saludó, los cuerpos pesados corriendo por aquí y por allá. Algunos puerco espínes crestados arrastrándose entre los matorrales, con sus largas púas blancas y negras saltando a la vista.

-"¿Shamal?"

La aludida volteó a un lado suyo para observar al cordero y a la cebra acercarse, bajando y subiendo la cabeza con cada paso que daban.

-"Hola –ladró amablemente-, ¿qué pasa?"

-"Nyahaha, veníamos a hacerte compañía un rato. ¿Cómo van las cosas?"

-"Eso depende –respondió brevemente y regresó la mirada al frente-. O acaso la pregunta no será: ¿Has visto un lobo rondando últimamente?" –terminó con ojos inocentes.

La pequeña bola de algodón rió con vergüenza, sabiendo que había sido atrapada. Sin embargo, no lo negó, sino que esperó a que su amiga se decidiese por darle una respuesta.

-"Lo lamento mucho, Nanoha-chan, parece ser que ellos igual están por entrar en época de evaluación –le sonrió-. Pero si llego a verla, prometo avisarte."

-"Um, gracias."

-"¿Y dónde están Arisa-chan y Vita-chan? Es raro no verlas a las cuatro juntas" –preguntó la canina con curiosidad.

-"Bueno –empezó Nanoha, sentándose a su derecha-, están practicando para el festival."

-"Oh, ya veo."

-"¿Shamal?"

Tanto la aludida como el bovino giraron la cabeza para contemplar a la cebrilla que se mantenía de pie, con las pupilas azules observando a los búfalos y caballos fornidos marchando en las orillas de la pradera.

Alertas.

-"¿Qué debo hacer para ser un vigía?"

Los orbes magenta admiraron a la pequeña equina, con las crines bicolores de su cabeza hasta su cuello siendo mecidas por el aire. Algunos segundos pasados, Shamal volvió la vista a los alrededores con una sencilla sonrisa adornando sus labios.

-"¿Es esto es un deseo tuyo? –susurró, el tono siempre amable y bondadoso-. ¿O es una manera de ayudar a Nanoha-chan y a su revoltosa amiga?"

El cordero alzó las orejas blancas y miró a Suzuka también, preguntándose igualmente a sí misma el por qué de aquello.

-"Ambos –le regresó la sonrisa, con una de sus patas rascando la hierba-. Además, siempre he querido proteger esta escuela."

-"No pareces del tipo peleador" –rió el perro.

-"Pero soy muy rápida" –pronunció divertida.

-"Me parece bien. Tendré que discutirlo con Schach entonces –cerró los párpados, percibiendo la brisa mover su pelaje amarillo-, aunque yo no me preocuparía, estoy segura que ella te aceptará en su tropel."

Suzuka lanzó un suave resoplido a modo de aceptación, dirigiéndole un guiño gracioso a Nanoha, quien rápidamente le sonrió en agradecimiento.

" – " – "

_¡THUD! ¡THUD! ¡THUD!_

-"¡Demonios!"

El relincho enfadado hizo eco por todo el gimnasio, así como las constantes caídas rotundas que seguían después del correr de pezuñas. La luz de la luna escasamente atravesaba los ventanales a lo alto de la habitación, dejando casi todo el lugar sumido en penumbras.

Luego de 20 minutos los ruidos cesaron, con el ulular del frío viento como único sobreviviente.

Entre las sombras, dos ojos esmeraldas relucieron con resignación y tristeza. El hocico pegado al suelo y las patas delanteras dobladas hacia atrás.

-"¿Arisa?"

El chirriante sonar de la puerta al abrirse así como la nueva luz que entraba llamaron su atención, obligándola a alzar el cuello cuando una figura se arrodilló a un lado suyo.

Pronto, dos cálidas manos acariciaron el hocico canela y dos órbitas azules le vieron con ternura.

-"La hora de toque ha pasado hace mucho –habló suavemente-, ¿no deberías estar descansando como el resto?"

-"¿Qué hay de ti?"

-"Me tenías preocupada."

Las patas delgadas de la yegua se desdoblaron para ponerse de pie. Trotó despacio, con los cascos resonando contra la madera pulida y la mirada fija en la volea escalonada de enfrente.

Muchos podían decir que era sencillo saltar.

Pero para Arisa Bannings, iba más allá que eso. Tener la velocidad indicada, la elasticidad y fuerza para pasar el muro con sus tres barras –cada una más arriba que la anterior-; y sobre todo, poseer la delicadeza para ejecutar la acrobacia.

Cayendo limpiamente del otro lado.

Y era buena. Arisa era buena.

Hasta el momento en que las pezuñas traseras tocaban la primera barra alta y ella acababa por los suelos.

-"Es suficiente."

Continuó caminando. Se detuvo frente a frente con la valla y resopló, con los ojos atormentados del caballo de carreras que sabe que morderá la arena sino logra cruzar la línea de meta.

Y entonces… _tembló. _

Los gentiles brazos de Suzuka Tsukimura rodearon su cuello liso mientras juntaba sus mejillas cuidadosamente.

-"Es suficiente, Arisa" –repitió.

En el momento en que se separó para verla a los ojos, sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al notar el brillo de amargura en la potrilla. Las orejas altas y jaladas hacia atrás, con el crin color heno sobre su cabeza hecho un desastre.

La piel en sus patas, antes de que las pezuñas comenzasen, llena de unos cuantos raspones.

-"Puedo hacerlo" –gimió, como si tratara de convencerse más a sí misma.

-"Sé que sí –la obligó a echarse y a recostar la cabeza en su regazo-, eres la mejor. Confío en que lo conseguirás."

-"Eres una buena mentirosa, Suzuka" –murmuró.

-"¿Eso piensas de mí? –rió dulcemente-. Creí que me tenías fe."

-"Te tengo –respondió en un bostezo, sintiendo sin duda los dedos acariciar su cabeza-, por eso sigo creyéndote."

-"Tonta."

Hubo una larga pausa. El cuerpo del caballo, entonces, regresó a ser el de la pequeña rubia ataviada en el uniforme marrón de Casco; con el chaleco empolvado y la falda totalmente llena de arrugas.

El pelo rubio un poco enredado.

-"Deberías estar durmiendo" –musitó la ojiverde sin dejar de contemplar desde abajo a su mejor amiga.

-"No puedo dormir si no estás conmigo" –dijo en un susurro.

Arisa sonrió. Dentro de poco, los pasos tronaron en el gimnasio hasta desaparecer, con el zumbar de la puerta cerrarse; las sombras bailando alrededor de la valla que había quedado de pie, en medio del salón, alumbrada sólo por la luna.

Y las risas juveniles que lentamente morían por los pasillos de la escuela, quedando guardadas para siempre en los gentiles corazones.

_**Continuará…**_

(1) "Watership Down, Colina Watership", película animada adaptada de la novela escrita por Robert Adams.

Bueno, ahora que ya se ha visto un poco de ambas partes, vuelve a ser hora de juntarlas ;)

Además, hacía mucho que no volvían a salir Arisa ni Suzuka, así que quise meter una escena de ambas. Ya después será más fácil juntar el boncho de animales salvajes de ambos bandos sin que nadie pegue el grito de horror.

Muchas gracias como siempre a todas las personitas que continúan leyendo esta historia y soportándome a mí, y el ritmo largo que le he estado dando. ¡Gracias muchas!

Saludos y espero que pasen no sólo un buen día, sino unas buenas vacaciones a quienes ya las tienen :)

Kida Luna.


	20. Regalos y abrazos

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XIX_

_Regalos__ y abrazos_

_¡Splash!_

El chapoteo del agua se detuvo, quedando solamente el ir y venir acompasado de las pequeñas olas, mojando el pelaje de sus patas. De un salto, se subió encima de una diminuta elevación cuya punta asemejaba un pico curveado.

Había si al caso uno o dos metros de distancia entre su cuerpo allá arriba, y el tranquilo río cuyo flujo continuaba su curso normal.

Se pegó por completo a la roca negra y bajó la vista, contemplando así el pequeño túnel por el que el riachuelo desaparecía; el zumbido suave del líquido relajando sus orejas.

-"Tal vez no debí haberle hecho caso a Hayate… -subió la cabeza y volteó hacia atrás, donde su morral la estaba esperando-. Todavía no logro encontrar una."

Fate frunció el ceño. Se la había pasado la noche anterior hablando con su amiga –en vista de que la castaña era tan hiperactiva que sólo así consiguió hacerla cerrar el pico y dormir- sobre cuál sería un buen regalo para Nanoha.

Obviamente, estando Hayate enterada de su situación, no dudó en soltarle las mil y un cosas desvergonzadas que le cruzaron por la mente.

La lobezna sacudió la cabeza de inmediato, sintiendo el calor arrastrarse por sus afiladas facciones. Después de liberar un suspiro pesado, volvió a bajar el cuello para asomarse a la pequeña cuevecilla.

Pronto, un brillo captó la atención de sus ojos.

Con una sonrisa, estiró una de sus patas negras hacia el interior azul y oscuro, tratando de alcanzar el objeto que brillaba entre las profundidades del agua. El cuerpo se deslizó y se agazapó casi hasta el borde, en un intento por lograr su cometido.

"_Ya casi…"_

La cola se alargó y las garras traseras se aferraron a la superficie de la elevación rocosa mientras el cuerpo se doblaba hacia dentro del túnel.

El agua rozó sus dedos negros…

-"¡FAAAAATEEEEEE!"

_**¡SPLASH!**_

-"¡Ahhhh! –aspiró desesperada, sacando la cabeza del agua-. ¡Me rindo, me rindo! ¡No disparen!"

Cuando finalmente se pudo sentar, con los cuartos delanteros tras su espalda, Fate pudo escuchar las risas divertidas de cierto cordero.

-"Ah, Nanoha –suspiró, agachando las orejas-, casi me matas del susto. Por un momento pensé que me iba a cuernear uno de esos búfalos."

El lobo se puso en pie, sacudiendo rápidamente todo su pelaje dorado, arrojando sin querer algunas gotas de agua sobre el herbívoro que se acercaba a la orilla del río.

Rondaba cercaba del atardecer. Fate Testarossa había cruzado la línea de nuevo, entrando al territorio oponente de su escuela; según las palabras de Hayate, algunos manantiales llegaban a volverse fuentes subterráneas. Así que si buscaba cuidadosamente en éstas, era casi seguro que podría hallar un buen regalo.

La lupina, por supuesto, no había comprendido a qué se refería entonces; por lo que su compañera de cuarto tan sólo rió y la alentó a irse. Y ahí estaba.

Mojada hasta los huesos –con lo mucho que adoraba empaparse…-, temblando un poco y dejando salir un estornudo.

-"Perdón, ¿estás bien, Fate-chan? –la otra asintió-. Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Es peligroso andarse paseando por los alrededores, lo sabes."

-"Yo… -se detuvo, dándose cuenta que podría arruinar la sorpresa-. Um, estaba buscando algo…"

-"¿Puedo ayudarte?" –ofreció amablemente, soplándole el rostro para desaparecer las gotitas que resbalaban por su hocico.

-"¡Hey! –rió, sintiendo cosquillas-. Eres una cosita muy curiosa, ¿no crees?"

-"Nyahaha, puede ser –le sacó la lengua-. ¿No vas a contarme que haces acá?"

Fate vaciló, doblando una de sus orejas y desviando la mirada. No quería hacer sentir mal a Nanoha; sin embargo, por ningún motivo podía soltarle que estaba allí buscando un regalo para ella. Quería sorprenderla.

Quería ver la sonrisa que pondría en cuanto se lo mostrase.

-"Lo haré –respondió rápida, volviendo a hacer contacto visual-. Pero debes prometer que me esperarás allá" –señaló con su hocico un árbol no muy lejos de allí.

-"¿No me estarás ocultando nada, cierto?"

La lobezna rió nerviosa mientras plegaba las orejas, justo al mismo tiempo en que veía a Nanoha pegar sus narices, sonriendo juguetonamente; así que negó, queriendo ignorar el corazón que quería brincarle fuera del pecho.

-"Nyahaha, está bien –aceptó, alejándose y provocando un suspiro de alivio por parte de la otra-. Sólo no tardes mucho, ¿vale? Yo… te extrañé estos días…"

La cazadora sonrió enternecida, viendo los ojos azules mirar el pasto con vergüenza. Por lo que se acercó y dio una pequeña lamida en su mejilla, dedicándole una mirada afectuosa.

La cola dorada moviéndose apenas.

-"De acuerdo, Nanoha. Prometo no tardar."

El cordero asintió con una sonrisa antes de trotar hasta el lugar donde le había pedido esperarle. Escuchando, al poco rato, los chapoteos en el agua volver.

" – " – "

-"¡Ahí va uno!" –aulló el licaón.

-"¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!"

Hayate impulsó su cuerpo arriba hasta despegar las patas delanteras de la hierba, soltando enseguida el pescado que había atrapado hacía unos segundos atrás. El animal revoloteó en el aire, antes de ser sujetado ahora por un pico.

-"¡Buen apetito!" –ladró.

La gaviota que estaba volando por encima de su cabeza, engulló de un solo golpe la comida ofrecida; relamiéndose y dirigiéndole una mirada de agradecimiento al perro pintado, para después descender a su lado.

-"Como en los viejos tiempos."

-"Cálmate –rió Hayate-, sólo porque me he mudado no quiere decir que dejemos las andadas."

-"Hayate-chan –volteó a verla-, no creo que debas tomarte tan a la ligera este lugar. Las cosas aquí son diferentes."

-"Pero si tú me hablaste de Colmillo –frunció el ceño, confundida-. Se supone que conoces todo el espacio, ¿qué de malo podría haber en venir a visitarme?"

Rein abrió una de sus alas para picarla un poco. Luego, voló y se posó en el lomo marrón de su amiga, volteando desde allí a ver a todos lados con el típico movimiento rápido de la cabeza de las aves.

-"Están vigilando –contestó simplemente-. El otro día casi me topo con una bandada de buitres, ¿sabes lo grande que es un buitre comparado conmigo?" –inquirió, abriendo sus extremidades blancas.

Hayate tan sólo emitió un gemido de cachorro, disgustada con aquella idea.

-"Vendré a verte en cuanto tenga oportunidad –quiso calmarla-. Por ahora debes concentrarte en tus estudios."

-"¡Bah! –bufó, mostrando los caninos-. Hasta yo misma podría darle un par de lecciones a estos maestros."

-"No lo dudo –rió, bajándose de su espalda-. Pero recuerda que supervivencia es aprender a acoplarte a la manada."

Hayate lanzó un bufido más fuerte, recordando la imagen de Ian y su grupo de perros idiotas; ¿por qué querría ella ser parte de algo así, de todos modos? Tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

En vez de andar agitando la cola como si fuese la octava maravilla de Midchilda…

-"¡LA TENGO!"

_**¡KYAHAAAA!**_

Yagami se hizo para atrás, asustada por el repentino graznido así como el volar de plumas blancas enfrente de su cara. Tras un parpadeo de ojos, pudo distinguir la figura de Subaru con el estómago casi pegado al suelo, las dos patas delanteras estiradas hacia delante.

Y a Rein entre ellas…

"_¡¿A REIN ENTRE ELLAS?"_

-"¡NOOOOOOO!"

Los inocentes ópalos esmeraldas la observaron con desconcierto, sólo para ver a la otra arrebatarle el pájaro de un mordisco y escupirlo después a su lado. Rein, por su parte, se sobó el trasero, mirando con cierto asco una de sus alas llena de baba.

-"Je, lo siento, Subaru –se disculpó en tanto agachaba las orejas-. Esta gaviota es mi amiga."

-"Ohh…"

-"Pudiste ser menos brusca –interrumpió el ave, poniéndose de pie y quitándose los restos de saliva-. Algo como '¿me la permites, por favor?'. Eww, ahora tengo baba de perro encima…"

-"Te salvé la vida –rebatió-, ¿no es eso lo que cuenta?"

-"¡Subaru!"

Todas las miradas se fijaron en el tigre que venía hacia ellas, trotando y deteniéndose a un lado de la otra, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Tía elevó la vista nerviosa, habiendo presenciado el embrollo causado.

-"Yagami-san, lo lamento mucho…"

-"¿Eh? No, no –negó rápidamente-. Está bien, estoy segura que Subaru no sabía."

La pantera asintió velozmente, con la lengua de fuera y la cola inquieta.

-"¿Eres amiga de un ave?" –curioseó, olfateando a Rein y haciéndole cosquillas con sus bigotes.

-"Solíamos cazar juntas. Cuando ella encontraba una presa, volaba hasta lo más alto de la copa de los árboles. Yo la veía y ¡voilá! ¡Comida!" –rió.

-"¡Oh, como Signum y Agito!" –exclamó entusiasmada Subaru.

Hayate ladeó la cabeza con duda, mas antes de poder formular una sola pregunta, las dos nombradas aparecieron detrás de Teana. La canina por instinto retrocedió un paso al contemplar a la leona caminar con el porte imponente de su especie.

Signum se detuvo al lado de la tigrilla, la mirada cobalto siempre seria y fría.

-"No deberías de traer juguetes contigo sino quieres que te los rompan, Yagami" –advirtió, apenas dándole una miradilla al pájaro.

-"¡No soy un juguete!" –Rein se defendió mientras marchaba varios pasos adelante con sus amarillas y pálidas patas palmeadas.

La felina no dijo nada, tan sólo mantuvo el cuello arriba y la vista fija en la amiga de Testarossa. Sin embargo, el halcón pigmeo que había estado descansando en su lomo aterrizó enfrente de la gaviota.

Los ojos azules le observaron atentamente, viendo las plumas de rojo fuerte en sus alas terminar con un café oscuro. El pecho y la cara plateados, apenas brillando, redondeando aquellas dos feroces pupilas violetas.

El pico fino y las patas, así como las garras, de un negro obsidiana.

Les separaban a lo mucho unos cuantos centímetros de altura, mas Rein estaba totalmente consciente que eso era más que suficiente para despellejarla viva. Por lo que lentamente se regresó al lado de Hayate.

-"Si quieres jugar no te lo vamos impedir –habló por primera vez Agito-. Pero si éste se convierte en tu último Patio de Juegos, después no te arrepientas."

-"Cálmense –pidió el licaón-, todos aquí somos compañeros. Yo no veo motivo por el que alguien…"

-"¡Solamente te crees porque tienes al enorme gato contigo!" –chilló la avecilla blanca.

Hayate ojeó a su amiga y luego a Signum, se rió después y se colocó a un lado de esta última para pasarle una pata sobre su cuello a modo de camaradería; hasta que la otra se apartó de inmediato.

-"Ah, no, ni te me acerques, Yagami –se alejó unos cuantos pasos-. Tú y Testarossa pueden irse a poner el mundo de cabeza lejos de mí."

-"¡Oh, vamos!"

En lo que la africana perseguía a la felina en un intento por firmar un tratado de paz, Agito fijó su vista mortífera en el ave blanca al frente suyo. Rein pasó saliva, mas no se movió de su lugar.

-"Te quejas que yo me oculto tras el león –rió con sorna-, cuando eres tú la que ha corrido a la sombra de ese lobo pintado."

-"¡No te metas con Hayate!"

-"No lo hago –sonrió de lado mientras aleteaba y empezaba a levitar-. Pero no siempre podrás esconderte detrás de ella…"

Con un graznido atronador, el halcón se elevó en los cielos como un rayo rojo, haciendo círculos por todo el perímetro en lo que sus pupilas sagaces hacían un extraordinario escaneo del área; no había pasado ni un minuto en cuanto un nuevo chillido resonó alto, obligando de esa forma a Signum detener su pequeño juego de corre y escapa.

-"¡Auch!" –Hayate aulló, sobándose el hocico que había chocado con la gran masa rosa.

-"Ponte a jugar con Testarossa a los cachorritos –se relamió el hocico con hambre-. Yo tengo asuntos de grande que atender. ¡Tía! ¡Subaru!"

-"¡Oye! ¡No soy un cachorro!"

El gruñido de Yagami fue ignorado. La leona salió corriendo de inmediato por la pradera para internarse en los profundos pantanos, donde uno que otro matorral se alzaba a la vista. Tía le siguió el paso enseguida.

A lo lejos, Agito descendió en picada, obteniendo después unos mugidos por respuesta.

_Bisontes._

-"Ne, Rein-san –llamó Subaru, que se había quedado con ellas, con la cabeza pegada al suelo-, ¿tenga cuidado, sí?"

La gaviota vio a la pantera mirarle con sincera amabilidad, por lo que suavizó la vista azulina. Así que extendiendo sus alas, abrazó la cabecilla oscura.

-"¡Claro! ¡Ningún halcónzucho feo me va asustar!" –rió.

Subaru le dio una lamida profusa para gritar una rápida despedida a Hayate. E inmediatamente se lanzó como bala detrás de las otras tres, internándose en las altas aguas que solamente dejaban su cabeza visible.

Finalmente Rein se despidió de su amiga canina con un segundo abrazo; luego tomó vuelo y batió las alas punteadas en azules y dorados en el aire.

Por tierra, mientras tanto, el arrastrar de las serpientes despertaba, con millones de ojos siguiendo la silueta aletear al contraste de los rayos del sol.

" – " – "

Los dientes se cerraron cuidadosamente sobre el pequeño objeto. Sin más, se apresuró a salir del angosto túnel, con la luz anaranjada del atardecer bañando su rostro afuera.

Saltó de nuevo hasta arriba de la sencilla elevación, sacudiéndose su pelaje una vez más y levantando y agitando sus patas, pretendiendo secarse. Una vez satisfecha, trotó hasta donde descansaba el morral que había llevado consigo, guardando de inmediato el regalo y pasando después su cabeza por la tira de la mochila.

"_Bien, todo listo."_

Sin esperar otro minuto, Fate se encarreró hasta donde Nanoha permanecía sentada, dándole la espalda a ella y permaneciendo cara a cara con el tronco de un árbol.

Con un rápido mordisco en una de las orejas, el cordero lanzó un chillido y volteó espantado hacia atrás. Encontrándose con el lobo riéndose a cuesta suya.

-"¿Me extrañaste?" –ladeó la cabeza tiernamente.

-"¡Mou! ¡No hagas esa cara, Fate! ¡Me mordiste!" –reclamó, dándose la vuelta de un salto.

-"¿Qué cara?"

Teniendo ya el rostro ladeado, la lupina dejó caer las orejas negras de repente y alargó los ojos borgoñas hasta que casi la punta superior de éstos podía tocarse con la otra.

Un pequeño chillido salió de las mandíbulas doradas.

-"¡Fate-chan! ¡Eso no es justo!"

La aludida lanzó un ladrido, igual o más tierno que el gemido anterior.

-"¡Eres una manipuladora!"

Nanoha empezó a reír, sabiendo que no podría fingirse molesta si Fate se empecinaba en poner su actitud de cachorro con ella. Todavía entre risas se aproximó a la lobezna, acurrucándose contra su pecho y respirando profundamente.

-"Estás empapada" –susurró divertida.

-"Sí, me asustaste y caí en el río, ¿recuerdas?" –rió.

-"Nyahaha, vaya lobo feroz."

-"¡Groar! –ladró en broma-. No veo que le moleste de todos modos, señorita Baa."

-"No importa –murmuró conforme cerraba los ojos-. Si es Fate-chan, me siento segura y contenta."

Por unos momentos la otra no dijo nada. Una sonrisa naciendo en sus labios mientras sus ojos se derretían en un cariño profundo; la punta de su cola negra se hizo al frente, como en una gentil mímica de proteger al cordero junto a ella de un frío inexistente.

Nanoha relajó las orejas blancas y alzó sus brillantes ojos azules, sólo para hallarse a sí misma reflejada en aquéllos borgoñas.

-"¿Qué estabas buscando?" –susurró, hipnotizada ante la suave mirada del lobo.

Fate sonrió y bajó el cuello hasta que finalmente su hocico dorado alcanzó el oído de la otra.

-"Tendrás que acompañarme primero –murmuró con dulzura, deshaciendo entonces el pequeño abrazo de su cola-. Éste no me parece el lugar correcto…"

-"¿El lugar?" –repitió al ver a la otra ponerse en pie.

-"Yo… -contestó en un hilo de voz, con la cabeza todavía mirando hacia abajo para no perderla de vista-. Es un secreto."

"_Que se termina esta noche."_

Fate sonrió tímidamente, haciéndole señas a su amiga para comenzar a caminar, obteniendo una misma sonrisa como respuesta pero con más ánimo. Nanoha se acurrucó a su lado.

Y la luz azul de la noche iluminó sus siluetas andantes, con las estrellas empezando a nacer…

_**Continuará…**_

Sé que muchos querrán darme mate por no haber concluido la escena. Llegado al límite de extensión por capítulo, creo que el haberla incluido ahora no me habría permitido desarrollarla como se debe.

Ahora sí, el que sigue, prometo tratar de hacer válida la espera de todos (incluyendo la mía) ;)

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y tal vez con suerte, todavía no se hayan aburrido. Me temo que aún queda un poco más de tramo para el Lobo y el Cordero.

Sin embargo, estoy poniendo de mi parte para poder trazar ya más claro la recta de aquí al final. No que el fin esté cerca tampoco =)

Muchas gracias como siempre por leer y prestar su atención a esta pequeña historia, es un gusto tener la oportunidad de compartir algo así con ustedes. ¡Saludos y que pasen un buen día!

Kida Luna.


	21. Te Quiero

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XX_

_Te Quiero_

El suave zumbido de las luciérnagas así como sus hermosas luces maravillaron ambas miradas. La brisa dócil mecía casi con cuidado la hierba bajo sus patas, armonizándose con la agraciada noche repleta de diminutos puntitos brillantes.

-"Por esto me gusta quedarme afuera hasta tarde…"

-"Lo sé –respondió Fate, mirando al cordero a su lado-, la naturaleza es preciosa."

Nanoha sonrió, preguntándose a sí misma cómo es que los libros de texto podían decir que los carnívoros eran seres espeluznantes y sedientos de sangre. A estas alturas, todos a los que había conocido, si bien algunos más feroces que otros, era evidente que podían sentir y reír también.

Su vista cerúlea se fijó en el lobo a su lado. Fate era un lobo. Tenía el cuerpo esbelto y ágil de uno, las grandes patas recubiertas de garras al igual que las mandíbulas de colmillos; las orejas que revoloteaban de vez en cuando por el aire y la graciosa cola que no dejaba de moverse.

Y no era terrible ni terrorífica. Era como un cachorro.

Fate era dulce y comprensiva, que su instinto fuera diferente al suyo, era algo que no se podía cambiar. Pero estaba bien, porque era el único lobo de los mil millones en Midchilda que jamás le pondría una garra encima.

_Jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño._

-"¿A dónde vamos?"

-"Aquí –la cazadora se detuvo y bajó la mirada hasta la otra-. Aquí está bien."

El cordero desvió su mirar entonces hacia el frente, después dio unos tres pasos. La boca se abrió ligeramente en impresión mientras sus ojos contemplaban el campo llenarse de pequeñas flores azules, las cuales empezaban lentamente a abrir sus pétalos ante la luz de la luna.

El viento meció el lugar con delicadeza, arrastrando el perfume consigo por todos lados. Fate avanzó unos cuantos pasos también, quedando más adelante que Nanoha.

-"No me olvides –susurró al voltear la cara dorada para poder verla-, simboliza la amistad –agachó las orejas y la mirada-, y el amante eterno… pero probablemente eso tú ya lo sabías –rió avergonzada-. Después de todo eres una herbívora."

-"S-Sí, nyahaha…"

El lobo volvió la cabeza al frente y siguió caminando, siendo seguida de cerca por el cordero. Finalmente se detuvo delante de un gigantesco manzano, con sus ramas cubiertas de hojas y flores blancas, veteadas de rosa o rojo; la fragancia de la gran planta relajando los sentidos de la cazadora.

-"Fate…"

La aludida dio media vuelta y cambió a su forma humana. Despacio, se sacó la tira de su morral por la cabeza, y lo dejó al pie del enorme árbol. Los ojos azules se posaron en ella, viéndola luego poner las manos tras su espalda para apoyarse en el tronco del árbol; devolviéndole una cálida sonrisa al tiempo que el aire acariciaba los mechones dorados.

La estudiante de Casco Resistente sintió las mejillas enrojecerse, atreviéndose apenas a admirar el enorme manzano. Nanoha sabía el significado latente que guardaba su sola presencia.

Y la dulce mirada de la rubia no hacía sino acelerar su corazón.

"_El Manzano…"_

-"Representa el Amor" –susurró la otra, completando así el pensamiento de la herbívora.

Fate estiró una mano, sonriendo. Pronto, los dedos tersos de Takamachi le tocaron, con la castaña ahora al frente suyo caminando despacio, hasta quedar separadas por unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

-"Quería darte algo especial, Nanoha –mostró una débil sonrisa-. Yo… yo no sé si esto es especial para ti, yo no sé qué tipo de cosas le gustan a los corderos –rió bajito, nerviosa-. Pero…"

La rubia alzó la cabeza y la mirada borgoña osciló de fuertes emociones. La ojiazul sintió entonces el corazón parársele por un segundo, cuando ahí, debajo del manzano y los frágiles rayos de la luna, la silueta del pañuelo alrededor del cuello de la cazadora captó su vista.

Atado cuidadosamente, moviéndose al compás del viento.

Limpio. Arreglado. Como quien sostiene una copa de vidrio para no romperse ni mancharse.

-"Hice lo mejor que pude –los ojos rojos se posaron en el suelo-. Nanoha, yo soy un lobo, lo soy de la cabeza a los pies aunque ahora mismo tú me veas en esta forma. No puedo cambiar lo que soy."

La aludida la observó atentamente, su mente haciéndose un desastre y gritando que dijese lo que tuviese que decir o el aire faltante pronto la haría desmayarse.

Y estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cuando la ligera presión que hacía la mano de Testarossa en la suya llamó su atención. Los dedos temblequeando un poco, el rostro contrariado.

-"Nanoha –la voz pareció más un gemido de dolor-, la pregunta que te voy a hacer cambiará todo para siempre. Si tú quisieras… -tragó saliva, percibiendo el corazón encogérsele de pena- … si tú quisieras irte y olvidar todo lo que ha pasado, yo lo entendería."

-"Fate, ¿pero qué…?"

-"Mhmp" –negó despacio.

La rubia sonrió con melancolía, sabiendo que lo siguiente que haría podría partirle el alma profundamente. Por primera vez desde que cruzase sus caminos, Fate se preguntó qué se sentiría tener pezuñas y cuernos; qué se sentiría caminar junto a Nanoha.

Y que nadie lo viera mal.

_Que nadie quisiese apartarla de su lado…_

-"¿Estás segura –sus labios tiritaron y su voz fue sólo un susurro- de que quieres a alguien como yo cerca? Un lobo –sonrió apenas-, una asesina…"

-"Tú no…"

-"¿Estás segura?"

Fate aspiró fuertemente, en un intento por contener las lágrimas que subían por su garganta, trayéndole un sabor salado a sus papilas; cerró los ojos, y sus párpados se sacudieron.

Finalmente, la mano de la rubia deshizo su apretón, deslizándose suavemente fuera de éste.

-"Está bien decir no" –murmuró, entreabriendo y apartando la mirada.

Por unos segundos la brisa en su rostro le respondió, y ella se atrevió –quiso, deseó- pensar que la otra se había marchado. Que sería lo mejor.

Entre más tiempo pasaran juntas, más doloroso sería el día en que…

-"No, no lo está. No está bien, Fate, si me vas a dejar sólo porque tienes miedo de que me pase algo."

La nombrada levantó la vista para contemplar a Nanoha sonreír gentilmente, mientras recuperaba los delicados dedos que habían querido separarse de los suyos.

La ojiazul rió un poco. Y justo después, rompió la distancia y la abrazó por la cintura; apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la más alta y su corazón dio un brinco cuando el perfume del pañuelo llegó a su nariz.

_El perfume de ella en Fate._

-"No puedes ser tan cobarde, ¿sabes? –murmuró, con la garganta ardiéndole nada más de pensar en quedarse sola-. Es tu culpa si me he acostumbrado a ti, lo menos que podrías hacer es ser responsable."

Volvió a reír, sintiendo la mirada borgoña sobre sí. Con un suspiro, la estudiante de Casco Resistente cerró los ojos y continuó.

-"Sé que eres un lobo, Fate-chan. Pero eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida –la rubia se estremeció-, por favor… no quiero perderte…"

-"Nanoha, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?" –gimió, rodeándola con sus brazos y enterrando la cara en su cuello.

Los ópalos borgoñas fueron cubiertos por los delgados párpados, así como la dueña aspiraba con angustia y placer el aroma a prado de la más pequeña.

-"Te quiero –respondió, sonriendo un poco triste-. Seas lo que seas, te quiero conmigo, Fate-chan."

-"Estás cometiendo un error" –su tono se quebró al fin.

-"No, no eres un error –rió en voz baja, percibiendo sus ánimos mermarse también-. Sólo eres una tonta cachorra…"

Un sollozo escapó de los labios de Fate, por lo que la castaña se dedicó a frotarle la espalda para confortarla; a pesar de que las ganas de llorar le venían también.

El viento sopló una vez más, agitando las flores azules y las ramas del manzano. Las luciérnagas flotaron en el campo, como pequeños puntitos dorados que se movían lentamente.

Pronto, Nanoha sintió su hombro humedecerse…

" – " – "

El cantar de los grillos atrajo su atención, haciéndola detenerse de repente. Las orejas mullidas se levantaron, escuchando atentas el canto de la noche, al igual que su vista repasaba las oscuras hojillas de pasto que alcanzaban a cubrir sus patas.

Volteó a todos lados, y después, dirigió la vista a la luna.

La cola se meneó levemente mientras los oídos caían un poco y los pasos se hacían pesados y flojos.

Un largo suspiro abandonó su boca.

"_Si yo tuviera la piel de oro… y el zafiro por mis ojos…"_

Empezó a tararear, hilando una serie de frases en su mente que más se asemejaban a un verso que a una simple canción. Pasaron unos cuantos instantes antes de abstenerse a continuar su lírica.

_Crick. Crick. Crick._

La mirada cerúlea parpadeó, con el oído agudizándose para identificar de dónde venía el intermitente sonido. Así que concibiendo la repentina sensación de juego de un cachorro nacer, empezó a correr.

Las patas delanteras tocaban primero el suelo antes que las traseras al momento de realizar sus saltos. Los saltamontes salieron volando, cantando y brincando de un lado a otro.

Hayate rió.

Y continuó correteando por todo el pastizal. Hasta que en su delirio y resbalón de sus patas blancas, Yagami se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de la sombra que se alzaba frente a ella.

La silueta pareció voltear a verla, con las orejas saltando de la impresión al verse a punto de experimentar tremendo choque. Entonces, el licaón forzó las garras a clavarse en la tierra para frenarse a sí misma.

El viento revoloteó su pelaje.

Las orejuelas blancas se doblaron atrás y los párpados marrones se cerraron.

-"¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no…!"

Hayate se detuvo al abrir su mirada. El cuerpo estaba totalmente agazapado a meros milímetros del suelo mientras su hocico se elevaba hacia arriba, donde cierto dingo dorado le veía con sorpresa.

-"Hola" –el perro pintado rió con nerviosismo, agachando todavía más las orejas.

-"Hola" –Carim sonrió un poco.

Dando una fuerte exhalación –para sobreponerse al repentino choque de aire que le había dado-, la africana enderezó su postura, tratando por todo lo posible de que sus patas no le fallaran y la hicieran caer de hocico al suelo.

La otra comenzó a caminar entonces, así que no queriendo desperdiciar la oportunidad, Hayate la siguió de inmediato y se colocó a su lado. Sus orbes cobaltos se posaron en la hierba, no sabiendo qué decir luego de lo que había pasado la última vez…

-"¿No es algo tarde para andar merodeando afuera?"

-"¿Uh? –parpadeó y alzó la mirada para verla-. No tengo sueño –respondió divertida-, además todavía no me acostumbro a estar encerrada…"

-"¿Encerrada? –las pupilas lavanda la observaron con confusión-. ¿A qué te refieres?"

-"Sí, ya sabes –contestó como si fuera lo más natural, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la brisa que le llegó al rostro-. Dormir bajo las estrellas, entre las flores… o huir a una cueva para refugiarte de la tormenta" –rió.

Carim continuó viéndola sin entender muy bien a qué se refería –y al cómo era eso posible-. El licaón al dirigirle su mirar se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que esbozando una cálida sonrisa se dedicó a explicarle.

-"Cuando vives afuera, duermes a la intemperie. Sí podrías construirte una casa y eso, pero… pienso que es más emocionante al viejo estilo."

-"¿Por qué querría alguien pasar la noche así?"

La pregunta de la canina dorada fue hecha con sincera curiosidad, siempre conservando el tono fino y delicado que reafirmaba su sangre pura. Y el cual, secretamente, Hayate adoraba escuchar.

Por eso hizo un alto 'umm', sabiendo que ahora la otra le estaba poniendo toda su atención. La cola marrón dio un giro en el aire al tiempo que sus pisadas sobre la hierba se detenían y sus ojos mostraban una chispa de emoción.

-"Porque eres libre –soltó contenta mientras desviaba la vista al cielo cubierto de astros en miniatura-. No hay cadenas, no hay límites… el mundo entero es tu casa. Y en ese momento, te das cuenta que tienes el hogar más hermoso de todos."

Los ópalos azules se entrecerraron, brillando con cierta nostalgia al ver una estrella fugaz pasar. Enseguida, sus patas traseras se movieron para permitirle sentarse, con el canto de los saltamontes relajando sus oídos.

-"Suena bonito" –Carim susurró y tomó asiento también.

-"Lo es…"

-"¿Cuánto tiempo viviste allá fuera?"

-"Desde que nací –rió ligeramente apenada, recordando la posición que hace días le habían remarcado-. Pero no me arrepiento."

-"Lamento lo del otro día…"

Hayate viró la cabeza para verla en ese momento, contemplando así al dingo admirar las estrellas con serenidad. La cola dorada curveada al frente, cubriendo sus patas en una pose elegante y grácil.

El licaón se fijó en estas últimas, vislumbrando el pelaje pulcramente blanco así como el pequeño tamaño que tenían comparadas con las suyas, por obviedad más grandes.

-"Creo que no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos –sonrió al topar su mirada con la zafiro-. Mi nombre es Carim. Carim Gracia."

-"Hayate Yagami –ladró contenta, sin una pizca de formalidad al contrario de su compañera, quien se rió ante ello-. Pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre."

-"¿Hayate?"

-"¡Hayate! –repitió más alto, divertida-. ¿Verdad que se oye genial?"

La risita baja de Carim pronto se convirtió en una más alta, acompañada por la de la africana a su lado. En cuanto se calmaron, el lobo pintado le dedicó una gentil sonrisa sin miramientos, tal y como su carácter despreocupado era.

-"Un gusto conocerte, Hayate" –susurró suavemente.

Y Hayate sonrió todavía más.

" – " – "

El calor que la envolvía era agradable, jamás antes había sentido uno igual y estaba totalmente segura de no querer perderlo nunca. El ruido de hojas rozarse y de los grillos hizo su afable melodía.

Y ella por fin abría los ojos borgoñas, contemplando entonces el bellísimo paisaje que había elegido para una noche tan importante.

-"Fate-chan, ¿estás mejor?"

La rubia asintió, percibiendo a la otra separarla con cuidado.

-"Me alegro –sonrió mientras apartaba un mechón dorado de su frente-. Detesto verte llorar, ¿sabes?"

-"Perdón –rió avergonzada y bajó la mirada, hasta que la ojiazul la obligó a verla al colocar ambas manos en su rostro-. Nanoha…"

-"Ahí está –musitó dulcemente-, Fate-chan es más linda cuando sonríe."

La aludida enrojeció entonces, el gesto en sus labios todavía vivo y lleno de timidez. Luego, retiró con cuidado las palmas de la castaña de su cara, quien le vio confundida.

La herbívora observó a la rubia darse la vuelta para agacharse y buscar algo dentro de su morral, sólo para detenerse dentro de este mismo en cuanto había parecido encontrarlo.

-"Nanoha, yo te dije que quería darte algo especial, por eso te he traído aquí. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero significas bastante para mí; lo que quiero decir… -se mordió los labios, sintiendo la intensa mirada de la otra sobre ella-. Vaya, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé" –rió nerviosa, pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

La castaña rió también y echó un vistazo al campo cubierto de no me olvides detrás de ambas, y al enorme manzano que les daba cobijo. Un cosquilleo recorrió su estómago, especialmente cuando sabía de antemano el significado que el paisaje conllevaba.

-"Me siento afortunada de haberte conocido… -susurró mientras retiraba en un puño algo de su mochilita, y se volvió después a sujetar las muñecas de la más baja; aún sin mostrarle lo que había recogido-. Eres todo lo que puedo pedir y más; eres honesta, amable, gentil –los dedos de Fate acariciaron el dorso de su mano-… hey, inclusive eres preciosa" –rió avergonzada, tratando de menguar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El oxígeno pareció no llegarle a los pulmones por momentos, al contrario de la sangre que se aglomeraba en sus pómulos. Los ojos azules contemplaron a la rubia con afecto y cierta ansiedad por escuchar de una vez por todas lo que por fin quería decirle.

Y cuyas cosquillas en el estómago ya le daban la respuesta…

-"Hablando en serio –suspiró profundamente, adoptando un tono reservado mientras bajaba la mirada grave-, has cambiado mi vida por completo. Yo jamás me habría imaginado encontrarme a mí misma con ganas de caminar o reír al lado de un cordero, mucho menos desear tu felicidad como lo hago ahora y sé que lo haré por siempre. Me he dado cuenta… que quiero estar contigo, Nanoha."

La vista borgoña se topó con la otra, con las diminutas pupilas negras temblando al pensar en todas las posibles respuestas que la castaña formulase.

Mas en cuanto los dedos finos de Fate se deslizaron casi con embelesamiento de sus manos, los orbes azules se enfocaron en el pequeño objeto que brillaba sobre sus palmas.

Nanoha abrió la boca, intentando decir algo; sin embargo, la impresión sólo hizo que al final acabase cerrándola. Las palabras atorándose en su garganta, por donde lágrimas de ternura luchaban por subir.

-"Yo… Fate-chan, yo… -tragó fuerte, moviendo las pestañas en un intento por contener una que otra lagrimilla-. ¿Cómo…?"

La rubia sonrió.

-"Lo hallé esta tarde, cuando balaste y me hiciste caer al agua –rió suavemente-. ¿Recuerdas?"

-"Pero… son muy difíciles de conseguir… –susurró, con la vista totalmente hipnotizada sobre sus manos-. ¿Podrías…?"

En cuanto Takamachi le dirigió una mirada suplicante, Fate no pudo más que ensanchar su sonrisa y asentir, tomando después su regalo. Se colocó detrás de la estudiante de Casco, que alzó su coleta marrón para permitirle a la otra pasar los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

La más alta se mantuvo así, presionando el seguro. Los segundos pasaron, con Nanoha sosteniendo su cabello sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras manos tersas acariciaban su piel sin prisa; finalmente, la cazadora entrelazó sus dedos delante de la ojiazul.

-"El rubí es una piedra preciosa color rojo, creo que no hace falta que te explique qué simboliza, ¿cierto, blanca corderita? –la depredadora susurró en su oído en tanto reposaba la cabeza en el otro hombro de la aludida-. La cuerda es un obsequio de Hayate –rió bajito-, aunque al principio no entendí a qué iba, debo admitir que tuvo razón en decir que la necesitaría."

La castaña sonrió, sintiendo el aliento de la rubia en su cuello, estremeciéndola de una forma deliciosa por dentro que no quería se terminara. Sus ojos bajaron hasta la chica esfera roja que descansaba sobre su pecho, con el hilo cubierto en diamantina dorada suspendiéndolo en el aire.

"_Rubí… rojo… Pasión, fogosidad y ambición."_

-"No debiste…" –murmuró Nanoha, respirando hondo al tiempo que percibía la temperatura en su cara crecer.

-"¿Por qué no? –Fate rió en su oído, asomando la cabeza también para mirar con deleite su regalo-. Te va muy bien; además, tú ya me habías dado algo a mí. Yo también quería darte algo…"

La castaña volteó la cabeza para verla, con la timidez invadiéndola al darse cuenta que sus rostros estaban a meras pulgadas de tocarse.

-"Fate-chan, gracias –murmuró, virando luego la faz al frente y recostando el cuerpo en la otra-. Todo esto es…"

-"Todavía no."

-"¿Uh?"

-"Todavía no, Nanoha –rió divertida-. Falta una última cosa."

La nombrada la miró confundida cuando le soltó y la obligó a voltearse por completo para quedar de espaldas al árbol. Testarossa buscó de nuevo en su morral, sacando esta vez una delicada flor roja.

Nanoha Takamachi sintió el corazón latirle más que nunca. Después de todo, el obsequio final de Fate reunía y resumía en tres simples palabras lo que el escenario alrededor suyo representaba.

-"Este campo está lleno de flores, porque son todas las veces que yo te pido por favor jamás me olvides –habló dulcemente, suavizando la mirada y tocando con una mano su mejilla-; el manzano que nos da cobijo, es porque así quiero lo haga el Amor contigo y conmigo; el rubí que cuelga en tu cuello, simboliza la pasión que siento por ti, y la ambición egoísta que tengo porque no quiero dejarte ir. Y… -la sonrisa en ella vaciló, con el miedo y la emoción acribillando en una lucha terca conforme su corazón bombeaba más rápido-… por último…"

La ojiazul vio la florecilla ser alzada con la mano libre de la rubia, posándose enfrente de ella. Los colores rojos brillantes y fuertes, los pétalos suaves y su cautivador perfume atrapando sus sentidos.

Fate trató de sonreír lo mejor que pudo.

-"El clavel rojo… -Nanoha la miró directo a los ojos, de una forma tan intensa que la rubia sintió unas enormes ganas de esconder la cara que no paraba de sonrojársele-… _es mi Corazón que Suspira por ti._"

Los dedos de la cazadora tocaron con afecto los mechones castaños y acomodaron el clavel entre ellos. Takamachi cerró los ojos, disfrutando el tacto sutil y suspirando con una dicha tan grande que la hacía querer soltarse a reír en cualquier momento.

Aquel clavel, sin ninguna hoja en su tallo, significaba que no había nada que temer. Ella ya lo sabía, y estaba segura de que Fate lo sabía también.

En cuanto las manos de la rubia dejaron de rozar sus cabellos, abrió los párpados. Y sonrió. Sonrió con infinita ternura y cariño mientras observaba a la otra devolverle el gesto con pena.

-"Fate-chan… -su voz apenas salió-… ¿esto es…?"

-"Me gustas, Nanoha –soltó de una vez, creyendo que si no lo hacía ahora, no podría hacerlo después-. En serio me gustas…"

-"¿Porque soy un cordero?" –rió.

-"¿Eh? ¡No, no! Bueno, sí, pero no de ese modo… ¡no como un lobo!, ¡lo juro! –sacudió las manos al frente de inmediato-. Es decir, yo… -pasó saliva-. Yo…"

-"¿Me quieres, Fate?"

La aludida elevó la cara, contemplando en ese momento las facciones gentiles de la ojiazul, mientras la brisa soplaba tranquilamente, alborotando apenas los hilos cobrizos.

Y el lobo no tuvo duda alguna.

_Se había enamorado del cordero más bello de todos._

-"Te quiero, Nanoha –respondió en un arrullo, colocando ambas palmas en el tronco del árbol, a la altura de su cintura-. Te quiero como no podría querer a nadie más."

La herbívora rió tontamente, con las mejillas rojas y la mirada zafiro admirando a la rubia, cuya silueta era alumbrada por la luz de la luna. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, tiró los brazos alrededor de su cuello y juntó sus frentes.

-"¿Me quieres?" –le devolvió la pregunta con cierto temor.

-"Nyahaha, tonta" –se separó un poco de ella. Deslizó y sujetó firmemente el clavel rojo para besar sus pétalos, antes de acomodarlo de nuevo en su lugar.

La sonrisa de Fate creció enseguida. Una alegría inmensa le dio la sensación de que el pecho se le hinchaba en tanto todo su mundo se reducía a solamente ellas dos, el clavel, el rubí, el manzano y el extenso campo de no me olvides que les rodeaba.

Y sin esperarse más, se inclinó lo suficiente para rozar con delicadeza los labios que por mucho se había dedicado a tratar de hacer sonreír; presionó con suavidad y mordió con dulzura, dejando escapar un gemido en cuanto la boca de Nanoha le permitió acceso.

El calor en sus mejillas aumentó y sus dedos hicieron más fuerza en la corteza del gigante árbol. En medio de la noche, las luciérnagas cantaron, con su brillo dorado reflejándose en la superficie escarlata del rubí.

_-"¿Me quieres?"_

"_El tocar la flor con los labios… significa sí."_

_**Continuará…**_

**Clavel rojo: **Corazón que Suspira.

Ainss, ¡al fin! Ahora sí ya no me pueden reclamar nada; hemos llegado al capítulo número 20 y bueno, la historia todavía sigue y sigue =)

Finalmente los sentimientos se han confesado, lo cual, espero que esta declaración haya sido del agrado de todos. Además, de que todo ha sido puro fluff (y simbólicamente herbal).

¿Ven por qué esta clase de cosas no se puede resumir en una hojita? u_u

Muchas gracias como siempre por continuar leyendo y acompañándome en esta historia, a pesar de lo largo (porque sé que ha sido largo) que conlleva su desarrollo.

Saludos y les deseo tengan un buen día :)

Kida Luna.

P.D. Kaon, ahí está tu mentado beso, ahora ve y actualiza: '¡Porque me Perteneces!'. ¡Nos lo debes a todos!


	22. Caras vemos

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XXI_

_Caras vemos…_

Un suspiro a su lado llamó su atención. Curiosa como era, lanzó una miradilla a su compañera de cuarto, cuyo mentón se mantenía sobre su palma en pose inanimada. El lapicero entre sus dedos moviéndose sin sentido aparente en el aire.

Hayate Yagami recostó la cabeza encima de sus brazos, apoyada sobre la paleta de su pupitre. Miró con detenimiento a la rubia a su derecha, esbozando una sonrisa llena de travesura.

-"Alguien está enamoradaaaa" –cantó burlonamente.

Los ojos borgoñas la vieron de reojo mientras su dueña bajaba ambas manos y trazaba una tímida pero contenta sonrisa en su rostro. Los dedos finos fueron llevados a sus labios, repasándolos lentamente al tiempo en que el gesto en su boca crecía.

-"Aww, ¡mírate nada más! –Hayate rió, enternecida-. Estás toda idiota."

-"¿Gracias? –contestó frunciendo el ceño, divertida-. Deja de verme así, Hayate, el día de hoy no me lo vas a estropear con tus jugarretas."

-"¿Cuáles? –comentó sorprendida, como si aquello fuese la más grande mentira del mundo-. Fate-chan, me decepciona que creas que te hago el tonto…"

La rubia tan sólo negó. Cerró los párpados e hizo un poco de presión en sus labios, sonriendo con ensueño.

Hayate lanzó otra risilla, recostándose sobre su silla y estirando sus piernas y brazos en despreocupación.

-"¿No vas a contarme cómo te cazó el cordero?" –bromeó.

-"Pues…"

Fate estaba a punto de poner su dicha en palabras, justo cuando la puerta del salón se abrió, atrayendo la mayoría de las miradas de los estudiantes que ya esperaban minutos antes el comienzo de la primera clase de la mañana.

Al instante, la castaña se sintió engarrotarse en su asiento. Luego de tres segundos, abandonó como rayo la pose de despatarrada para enderezarse –lo más elegante y sofisticado posible- en su lugar.

La rubia alzó la ceja, observando aquel comportamiento con extrañeza.

Mas cuando la figura refinada de Carim Gracia pasó a un lado suyo, todo cobró sentido al instante. Testarossa hubiera dicho alguna frase para saciar su curiosidad, de no ser porque la alumna recién llegada detuvo sus pasos y volteó a ver a su amiga.

Hayate dibujó una sonrisa tímida –cosa que Fate anotó como uno de los extraordinarios eventos que pasan cada mil años- y agitó la mano levemente en el aire a modo de saludo.

Y por increíble que pareciera –tanto para el lobo como para el resto de los que ponían atención-, la damisela pura le regresó el gesto naturalmente.

E inclusive, hizo una pequeña venia.

Apenas hubo dado la media vuelta para continuar su camino, Fate se inclinó para acercarse a su amiga.

-"Pss, Hayate –susurró, con la vista todavía fija en la otra rubia, al igual que la castaña-, ¿acaso me he perdido de algo?"

La aludida no dijo nada, dedicada a observar intensamente la figura esbelta tomar asiento al frente de la clase. Las manos alisando cuidadosamente la falda negra, para después subir a sus cabellos y acariciarlos de forma sencilla y rápida.

Aunque para Yagami, hubiese sido todo menos _sencillo_.

La primera vez que había visto a Carim había estado cien por ciento segura que era probablemente lo más precioso que hubiese visto en su vida. Pero, viéndola ahora, en su forma humana, con los elegantes y delineados ojos lavanda así como sus largos mechones dorados…

-"¿Hayate?"

-"¿Uh?"

-"¿Por qué te has levantado?"

La mirada cerúlea parpadeó en confusión hacia su única amiga en esa escuela, dándose cuenta en segundos que, en efecto, había abandonado su asiento. Las palmas tocando la paleta de madera mientras la ojirubí le veía de lado, totalmente confundida.

Hayate rió nerviosa y pasó una mano por su cabeza.

-"Ando perdida –respondió, burlándose de sí misma-. Oye, Fate, ¿crees que debería…?"

_**¡SLAM!**_

El ruido de la puerta azotarse siendo seguido de un par de sonoras risotadas se dejaron escuchar, antes de que las nuevas miradas se posasen sobre la loba pinta.

Los estudiantes que habían entrado se hicieron a un lado discretamente, abriéndole el paso a un muchacho mayor que ella y Fate por unos dos o tres años. El alumno cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho fornido, los ojos oscuros expresando discordia y sorna.

El flequillo de mechones negros cayendo a cada lado de su cara.

-"Vaya, como se ve que ya aceptan toda clase de basura en este colegio –cerró los párpados, dándose vuelta para dirigirse a la parte delantera del aula-. Caminen, chicos, _no quiero que se les peguen las pulgas_."

Hayate lanzó un bufido, a punto de lanzarse fuera de su lugar de no ser porque cierta lobezna humana se puso de pie y la sostuvo de los hombros, evitando cualquier conflicto innecesario.

Los puños fueron cerrados en enojo mientras las pupilas azules ardieron. Aquel brillo furioso no hizo sino aumentar de intensidad en cuanto vio al muchacho sentarse al lado de Carim, pasando su brazo de inmediato sobre ella, el cual fue rechazado amablemente.

Yagami hubiese reído de buena gana, de no ser porque la idea de la enorme distancia que las separaba empezaba a hacer mella en ella.

-"Hayate –llamó suavemente, viéndole sentarse con un suspiro-, no le hagas caso."

-"Ya, ya sé –habló desganada, apoyando su cara en ambas palmas-. No vale la pena…"

-"Uhm" –asintió.

Fate volvió a su silla y tomó el lapicero entre sus dedos al ver que el profesor en turno ya entraba y cerraba la puerta, solamente para dejar sus cosas en el escritorio y comenzar con la clase del día.

Preguntas fueron lanzadas al alumnado y contestadas correctamente, así como algunas otras quedaron en completo silencio. Conforme los minutos pasaban, la rubia no podía evitar mirar de reojo a su compañera de cuarto.

Con el libro en mano y los ánimos callados.

De vez en cuando, la silueta de Carim reflejándose en el interior de sus pupilas…

" – " – "

-"Hey, ¿por qué la sonrisota?"

Nanoha rió, ignorando por sexta vez en el día la insistente pregunta de Vita, que tan sólo cruzaba los brazos e inflaba las mejillas al no obtener una respuesta. Arisa, en tanto, se mantenía ocupada escribiendo algunas cosas en su libreta mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-"Nanoha-chan, deja el misterio" –pidió entre risas Suzuka.

-"Nyahaha, no pasa nada –negó, todavía sin poder borrar la sonrisa en su rostro-. No se preocupen."

-"Si la oveja dijo que no hay de qué preocuparse, entonces no hay de qué."

-"¡Arisa-chan! –chilló la castaña-. ¡Cordero! ¡Cor-de-ro!"

-"Da igual –contestó, sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno-. Realmente no veo la diferencia."

Takamachi no dijo nada, aguantándose las ganas de explicarle que era tan fácil así como distinguir una cebra de un caballo. Por lo que simplemente suspiró, vislumbrando por fin las enormes puertas de Casco Resistente, talladas en gigantescas piedras blancas, abrirse.

La luz del exterior pronto les recibió, con la infinidad de colinas apareciendo por todos lados al igual que los árboles y flores. Subió una mano para hacerse sombra en los ojos, estudiando la altura del sol.

-"Deberíamos partir ya…"

-"¿A dónde?" –curioseó Arisa, apartando por primera vez la atención de sus notas.

Nanoha tan sólo sonrió.

" – " – "

-"Testarossa –rugió enfurecida-, ¡quita tu cabeza de perro sino quieres que te la arranque!"

-"Oh, vamos –gimió mientras agachaba las orejas, mirando con súplica a la otra-. ¡Se lo prometí a Nanoha! Dije que la ayudarías."

-"Qué raro, yo no recuerdo haber prometido nada –sopló, dándose la vuelta para encararla y evitar que siguiera empujando sus costillas-. Además, ¿quién demonios es Nanoha?"

-"Bueno –rió nerviosa, acordándose de los malos eventos pasados que no daban una buena pinta al asunto-, ¿recuerdas aquella vez cuando peleamos? –la mirada cobalto se mantuvo impasible, esperando por una verdadera respuesta-. Y, em… había un…"

-"¿Un qué? Habla más alto."

-"Ah, sí… un cordero…"

Varios segundos pasaron, con el rumor del viento mover las ramas de los arbustos sonando. Enseguida, Signum se apartó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

-"¡Oye! ¡No seas así!"

Hayate, que había permanecido al margen, se le atravesó al frente para cortarle el paso. La leona emitió un gruñido, mas el licaón no hizo más que sacar la lengua.

-"¡Tienes que ayudar a Fate-chan! Imagínate, qué diría su novia si…"

-"¿Qué novia?"

-"¿Cómo que qué novia? ¡Pues Nanoha!"

Fate palideció al instante, con las orejas punteadas en negro saltando. La felina guardó silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos y observando a la africana, como esperando que se echara a reír de su propia broma. Al ver que eso no sucedía y en cambio le miraba con confusión, Signum volteó hacia atrás.

La lobezna sonrió nerviosa.

Al siguiente momento, un alto rugido se escuchaba por todo el bosque mientras los pájaros salían volando de los árboles con miedo.

Agito, que observaba todo desde las alturas, tan sólo se tapó la cara con un ala.

" – " – "

El agua fresca y cristalina atrapada en un charco era una de las delicias que ningún ave era capaz de resistirse. Por ese motivo y razón, Rein enjuagaba contenta sus plumas mientras cantaba despreocupada.

Fregaba tranquilamente su corona y nuca, hasta que un frenético bramido la hizo virarse hacia atrás, dispuesta a gritarle a quien sea que hubiese interrumpido su relajante baño.

_**¡SPLAAAASSHHH!**_

_¡NO, SIGNUM, NO! ¡RECUERDA QUE NO SOMOS CANÍBALES!_

-"¡Ahhhhh!"

Jadeando fuertemente y tratando de no ahogarse con el agua en su garganta, Rein batió sus alas en el aire, espantada ante las enormes patas que casi le dejan como calcomanía al piso. Las gotas transparentes escurriendo de su plumaje y cayendo sobre la tierra metros abajo.

Un chillido de horror salió de su pico al notar su cuerpo totalmente empapado y con una que otra mancha de lodo. Sus ojos azules se afilaron y en cuanto bajó la mirada al suelo, la imagen de un león persiguiendo en círculos a un lobo le recibió.

Hayate llegó después, deteniéndose y debatiéndose entre recuperar el aliento para ayudar a Fate; o bien, recuperarlo para seguirse muriendo de risa.

-"Menos mal que las gaviotas son muy higiénicas."

El comentario irónico la hizo desviar la vista hacia arriba suyo, donde la sombra de Agito recortada por el sol le saludó. El ave blanca decidió aterrizar y quitarse los restos de suciedad encima de sus alas.

-"Y lo somos, hasta que alguien viene a arruinarnos el día –respondió agriamente, ignorando el aleteo que ahora se escuchaba más bajo y cerca-. ¿No deberías estar matando bichos o algo así?"

Agito no dijo nada, simplemente posó sus largas patas y rozó con sus zarpas negras la tierra amarilla. En ese momento, Hayate se acercó, colocándose en medio de las dos criaturas voladoras.

-"Disculpa, Rein –comentó entre risas, bajando la cabeza para tratar de calmarse-. Pero no deberías hablarle así al pajarillo de Signum, apuesto a que harían muy buen equipo cazando."

-"¡Hayate! –graznó la gaviota, abriendo sus alas y cerrándolas en cuanto las vio escurrir de agua-. ¡No te burles de mí!"

-"Para lo único que me sirve una gaviota es para arrojarla a las hienas –soltó con una sonrisa de lado-. De esa manera podría robarles la comida mientras hacen la cena contigo…"

-"¡Eres un…!"

-"¡Con un demonio, Signum, bastaaaaaa!"

El aullido de Fate captó la atención de todos. La espalda dorada contra el muro de una roca en tanto las patas negras estaban sosteniendo las mandíbulas rosas abiertas, para evitar cualquier daño _no intencionado_.

-"¡No pdfdo craeer qui hidiñses esof!" –rugió la felina al tiempo que intentaba recuperar sus fauces.

Cuando por fin la otra le soltó, Signum pareció calmarse, exhausta de tanta carrera y persecución sin provecho. Resopló varias veces sin embargo, marchando en círculos como todo típico león enjaulado.

-"¡No puedo creerlo!"

-"Yo tampoco –el lobo llevó una pata a su pecho, sintiendo los latidos desesperados y la falta de aliento-. Rayos, siempre pensé que por pesada serías más lenta…"

-"¡No me refiero a eso! –gruñó, deteniendo entonces su caminata para ponérsele al frente-. ¡¿Qué en la Santa Naturaleza se te pasó por el cerebro? ¡Acaso se te han cruzado los cables!"

Fate frunció el ceño, doblando a la mitad ambas orejas en tanto la nariz húmeda parecía brillarle.

-"¡Ya te dije que sé lo que hago! No voy a poner a Nanoha en riesgo sólo porque he tenido un capricho, esto es en serio, Signum."

-"¿Cómo puede ser en serio? ¡Testarossa, eres un lobo! ¡Los lobos no se hacen amigos de los corderos, SE LOS COMEN!"

El silencio se cernió durante varios segundos, con las miradas del lobo y del león tan fuertes y frías como nunca. Finalmente, los párpados rosas se cerraron, con la dueña dándose la media vuelta.

-"Yo no."

Signum volteó entonces, contemplando así los orbes borgoñas decididos y al lobo marchar hasta detenerse a su lado, con la vista fija en ella.

-"Yo no seré ese lobo que tú dices –murmuró con seriedad-. Quiero a Nanoha, y te puedo asegurar que mis sentimientos son sinceros."

Dicho eso, la lobezna dio la vuelta para continuar con la ruta marcada, siendo seguida por Rein y una Hayate que caminó vacilantemente, viendo de cuando en cuando al león.

Agito se paró a su lado y elevó el pico para poder observarle.

La felina se quedó así unos momentos más, ponderando los mil y un problemas en los que Fate se estaba metiendo; algunos de los cuales, podrían costarle más que su estadía en Colmillo Brillante. Liberó un suspiro, sabiendo de antemano que si lo que su compañera sentía fuese un simple gusto, jamás se habría prestado a que ella misma le diese una golpiza aquel día en el bosque.

Estaba enamorada. Y eso era lo que hacía peor el asunto…

" – " – "

-"¿Estás segura que es por aquí?"

Suzuka apartó las ramas de los altos arbustos mientras asomaba la cabeza para revisar el perímetro. Una vez segura de que no había peligro alguno, volteó a ver a Nanoha para darle un asentimiento de cabeza.

Continuaron el camino así, con la pelimorada guiando y señalando senderos por aquí y por allá; por lo general, aquellos tramos tan lejanos no se encontraban bajo vigilancia, mas asegurarse no estaba de más.

Tsukimura pasó una mano por su frente para remover el sudor en ésta. Entonces, el crujir de una rama alertó a todos.

-"¡¿Quién está ahí?" –exclamó, colocándose de inmediato frente al grupo y tomando un leño viejo entre sus dedos.

Los arbustos alrededor se agitaron, con el zumbido de las hojas rasparse crispando los nervios de todas. De repente, una cola canela sobresalió entre los enramados.

-"Exactamente, ¿qué se supone que hacen aquí? –una nueva voz, femenina y amable, preguntó-. Suzuka, si Schach se llega a enterar que andas merodeando fuera de turno podría alzarte un severo castigo."

La aludida lanzó un chillido, soltando el tronco y cubriendo su boca con ambas manos. Vita tan sólo pasó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y dio media vuelta, antes de que Arisa la jalara por la trenza para detener su escape.

-"Nyahaha, vamos, Shamal –intentó calmar Nanoha mientras sacudía las manos al frente-. No haremos nada malo."

-"Todo es culpa de la potra caprichosa –refunfuñó la pelirroja al empujar a la rubia para que le soltase-. No sé qué tan complicado puede ser dar un par de saltitos."

-"¡Intenta saltar un muro de 1.40 metros!"

-"¡Basta!"

El ladrido de Shamal hizo que ambas guardasen silencio. La castaña se removió nerviosa en su lugar, jugueteando con sus dedos; por lo que con un suspiro, fue Suzuka quien dio un paso al frente para explicar el motivo de su salida…

" – " – "

_4:12 p.m., Valle Otoñal, Propiedad de Colmillo Brillante._

Los cúmulos de arbustos espesos que asemejaban un montón de esferas amarillas, pronto empezaron a inundar el campo color verde fuerte. Algunos cuantos árboles se elevaban delgados, sin llegar a ser frondosos ni muy altos.

El aire que pasaba por allí perdía su fuerza al adentrarse en el denso terreno de la vegetación que se arrejuntaba en la parte más alta, donde el prado acababa y la colina iniciaba su subida.

-"¡Nanoha!"

En cuanto la nombrada escuchó aquel ladrido inconfundible, una sonrisa brillante se dibujó en sus labios. El resto de acompañantes –tanto de un lado como del otro- solamente se quedaron quietos.

Sus miradas fijas en el lobo que empezaba a correr colina abajo, directo hacia la castaña que se adelantaba y se ponía en una rodilla sobre el pasto. En segundos, las patas de Fate se posaron sobre la cintura de la estudiante mientras sus chillidos salían continuamente, con la cola bailoteando feliz en el aire.

La castaña rió, sintiendo cosquillas ante los lametones en su mejilla.

-"Por Dios… Arisa, tírame al río, creo que estoy teniendo una pesadilla…"

La aludida estuvo a punto de hacerlo con gusto, de no ser porque Suzuka le sujetó rápidamente las manos para evitar que se quedaran sin Vita.

-"¡Hey! –esta vez fue Hayate quien ladró-. ¡Shamal!"

-"¡Hayate-chan!"

Al igual que Fate, el licaón se encarreró pendiente abajo, reduciendo la velocidad al tocar sus patas la pradera plana y hallarse a meros centímetros del perro pastor. Rein volando siempre arriba suyo.

Finalmente, los sonidos pesados y lentos del pasto crujir llamaron la atención de todos. La figura grande dirigiéndose sin prisa hacia ellas, con el halcón fijado sobre su ancha espalda.

En aquel momento, Arisa jaló a Suzuka detrás suyo, por instinto.

Vita tan sólo lanzó un quejido, con los sentidos totalmente en alerta al tiempo en que el sentimiento de repulsión por su enemigo natural empezaba a aflorar.

-"¿Signum?"

La pregunta fue hecha en tono suave, reflejando por completo la sorpresa en sus ojos. La sombra del león se quedó quieta entonces, con la cabeza siendo alzada para descubrir de dónde había venido su nombre.

Lo primero que llegó a su olfato fue el inequívoco olor a cebra, provocando que se relamiese el hocico ante la presencia de su platillo preferido. Después, estaba el olor tanto apetitoso como indeseable del búfalo, su comida y contrincante jurado de por vida.

La esencia a cordero y a equino también se mezclaba con la fresca brisa. Y por último, su mirada fría y cobalto descansó en la criatura enfrente de Yagami, aquélla que bajaba las orejas felpudas al sentirse estudiada minuciosamente.

Agito lanzó un graznido.

Y Signum sonrió, mostrando los colmillos en un gesto aterrador…

_**Continuará…**_

Sé que muchos quieren ver NanoFate, pero parte de eso también abarca la convivencia entre sus camaradas. Por lo que me interesan las reacciones de cada una para con el resto; en el siguiente capítulo me encargaré de desarrollar las relaciones sociales-bestiales XD

Asimismo, habrá fluff; además de que la historia igual debe de avanzar.

Hay que recordar que no sólo Nanoha y Fate son los únicos personajes aquí, cada quien merece su momento estrella también ;)

Saludos y como siempre, les deseo que tengan un buen día y los ánimos en alto. ¡Gracias por leer!

Kida Luna.


	23. Corazones no sabemos

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XXII_

…_Corazones no sabemos_

-"¡O-Oye, alto!"

Hayate titubeó, dándose la vuelta para encarar al gran felino que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella y Shamal. Los hombros rosa pálido moviéndose de forma acompasada mientras el cuello se mantenía semirrecto, hacia delante.

En cuanto el licaón estuvo a punto de abrir el hocico de nuevo, Signum la hizo a un lado con una de sus patas descaradamente; importándole muy poco el azote que retumbó sobre la hierba.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

-"¿Dónde quedaron los buenos modales?" –sonrió el perro.

El león rodó los ojos, ignorando el chillido sobreactuado que la africana le lanzaba todavía desde el suelo. El resto, mientras tanto, bajaba un poco la guardia, confundidos ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

-"¿Cuáles? Si está cosa no merece ni mi tiempo, Shamal."

La aludida frunció el ceño, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Hayate, quien de inmediato emitió un aullido agonizante mientras observaba con ojos llorosos a su amiga canina.

Y como todo instinto de perro pastor para su rebaño, la mayor rápidamente saltó para ver qué tenía de malo el perro pintado.

-"Hayate-chan, ¿te duele algo? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te hizo daño?"

-"No siento mi costilla…"

-"¡Ay, por favor! –la felina bufó, mostrando los colmillos al aire-. ¡Deja de hacerte la débil y párate antes de que en verdad te rompa las…!"

-"¡SIGNUM!"

El licaón se ocultó velozmente detrás de Shamal, quien le dirigía una mirada de reproche al león que abría y cerraba las fauces, en un intento pobre de defenderse. Desde abajo, entre las patas canelas, Hayate le devolvió una sonrisa.

Ojos inocentes y la cola agitándose.

"_Eres perro muerto, Yagami…"_

Signum apretó los dientes con fuerza. Y le hubiera volado el pescuezo de un mordisco, de no ser porque la médica puso su cabeza contra la suya, a manera de escudo.

-"Discúlpate con ella."

Hayate rió.

-"¡Pero yo…!"

-"¡Discúlpate con ella! –ladró esta vez, enojada-. ¡Ya estás demasiado grande para aprovecharte de los más pequeños!"

-"¡Yey! ¡Yo ser pequeña!" –dramatizó la africana, aguantándose la risa.

La mirada zafiro fulminó ferozmente a la "pequeña" amenaza, mas tuvo que resignarse a agachar las orejas y a murmurar una especie de disculpa al mismo tiempo en que desviaba la vista; en cuanto sus ojos se posaron al azar en Vita, una oleada de furia le pasó por las venas al ver a la pelirroja con las manos sobre la boca.

Obviamente, burlándose de ella…

-"¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Quieres decir que ya se conocían?"

Fate, que había permanecido al lado de Nanoha, se acercó a las tres. Su mirar incrédulo viajó hasta su compañera rosa, que alzó el cuello con sorpresa, no comprendiendo el punto de aquella pregunta.

Entonces, el lobo lanzó un gruñido.

-"¡Qué descaro, Signum! ¡Y encima casi me vuelas el pellejo porque estoy con Nanoha! ¡¿Qué hay de ti?"

-"Testarossa, no sé de qué…"

-"¡Tú también te hablas con un herbívoro!"

-"¡OMNÍVORO! –corrigió la leona, agachando la cola y haciéndola un gancho al sentirse repentinamente atacada por todos-. Y esto es muy diferente, ¡es muy diferente!"

-"¿Por qué?" –la lobezna resopló.

-"Porque los leones no comen perros" –enarcó las cejas.

-"Ah, sí –silbó Hayate-, es MUY diferente."

-"¡Cierra el hocico, Yagami!"

-"¡SILENCIO!"

Y todos obedecieron a Shamal. Hayate, que seguía refugiada detrás del cuerpo canino, decidió que era hora de ocultarse tras Nanoha, que parecía más segura –y lejos de ellas- en esos momentos.

-"Tú, deja de amenazar a medio mundo –la pastora regañó a Signum, que quiso decir algo pero se quedó con las palabras atoradas en la garganta-; tú, olvídate si te grita por esto o por aquello, los leones rugen por todo –Fate rió bajito, y la felina nuevamente sintió su ego caer pesadamente al suelo-. Y tú –agregó para concluir, observando al perro pintado-, no te ocultes tras cosas que ella podría comerse."

Nanoha soltó un chillido ante el último comentario, empujando rápidamente a Hayate lejos de ella, que casi se fue de hocico al pasto.

-"De acuerdo –interrumpió Arisa, aproximándose mientras llevaba a Suzuka de la mano-. Es una muy bonita reunión, pero sigo sin entender por qué caracoles me trajeron aquí."

Agito, todavía encima de su camarada felina, parpadeó. Las pupilas negras repasando a gran velocidad a todos los presentes, soltando después su agarre en la espalda leonada para batir sus alas y perseguir a la gaviota que empezaba a caminar graciosamente para apartarse un poco de todos.

Directo a un pequeño riachuelo.

-"Uhm, ¿Fate-chan?"

El lobo alzó las orejas al instante y trotó hacia donde estaba Nanoha, para ser recibida por suaves manos que acariciaron su hocico y cabeza. La criatura emitió una especie de gemido de cachorro, para después sentarse a los pies de la pelirroja.

-"La amiga de Nanoha tiene unos problemas para saltar, ¿no es así?" –quiso corroborar, entrelazando miradas con su pareja.

-"Nyahaha, algo así –respondió, sentándose detrás de la lupina y pasando los brazos alrededor del terso cuello dorado-. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarla… um, Signum-san?"

-"Dile Signum –bostezó Hayate mientras estiraba su cuerpo y asomaba la cabeza por la espalda de la herbívora y el lobo-, ni que fuera tan importante."

-"El día que te despiertes y te falte una oreja, Yagami, no preguntes."

La aludida tan sólo le sacó la lengua al león, observándole después acercarse hacia las dos equinas que permanecían de pie, aún sujetas de la mano.

Apenas la félida se hubo hallado frente a ellas, la rubia mostró una mueca defensiva, en un mudo mensaje de no atreverse a tocar a Suzuka detrás suyo. La leona rodó los ojos, luego lanzó un suspiro al igual que volteaba a ver a Shamal con mirada suplicante y cansada.

-"Arisa-chan, todo está bajo control –comentó amable el perro pastor, haciendo bailar sus bigotes blancos-. Prometo que no les hará daño."

-"Aww, no conocía tu lado sumiso, Signum –Hayate bromeó en un susurro, ganándose una terrible mirada y probable sentencia de muerte-. Debo hacerme más amiga de Shamal…"

Ignorando aquel chiste, el gran gato estudió de arriba abajo a la impetuosa ojiverde. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, la expresión en su rostro indicó que había hallado la raíz del problema.

-"¿Podrías cambiar, por favor?" –pidió, queriendo confirmar sus sospechas.

Bannings miró a su mejor amiga y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora al momento de soltar su mano; adoptó entonces la figura del caballo estilizado, con las crines rubias resbalando de su liso cuello.

Hayate estiró la cabeza en ese momento, asombrada de ver una criatura así. Después de todo, un caballo criado cuidadosamente tenía una apariencia más frágil que los salvajes que ella había visto en toda su vida.

Empezando por la complexión claramente más delgada de Arisa…

-"Tus patas son fuertes y están en buen estado –declaró, con la vista repasando los músculos que sobresalían de las extremidades entrenadas día a día-, para un potro de carreras, claro. En una pista de obstáculos, te destrozarías el hocico antes de siquiera llegar a los 5 metros."

-"¿Cómo…?"

La expresión de la yegua se desencajó por completo, perpleja y totalmente confundida; entonces, las pupilas esmeraldas bajaron hasta sus largos cuartos, que tenían algunos raspones.

Alzó una y otra, como rascando el aire. No creyendo todavía –ni sabiendo cuál- tenía un problema consigo misma.

-"Soy un león, me preocupo por saltar y derribar, nunca por deslizarme o caer suavemente –aclaró, humedeciéndose el hocico-. Yo no puedo ayudarte."

Shamal se acercó despacio, deteniéndose al lado de la felina para mirarla a los ojos en pos de ayuda, puesto que las ganas de Arisa comenzaban a irse al precipicio.

La cola rosada dio un giro en el aire rápidamente, mientras la dueña suspiraba y semiagachaba las orejas redondeadas.

-"¿Sabes? –susurró, con los colmillos resaltando en su boca entreabierta al tiempo en que los orbes marinos contemplaban el cielo despejado-. Creo que sé quien podría servir para esto. Al fin y al cabo, los tigres brincan con mejor estilo."

La leona trazó una sonrisa malévola.

Y Arisa tan sólo sintió su espina morirse de escalofríos ante aquella idea…

" – " – "

Los ecos de su respiración zumbaron en sus oídos, las pupilas moviéndose a gran velocidad hacia todos lados al tiempo en que el sonido de algo o alguien abrirse paso entre las plantas le estremecía el cuerpo.

Se movió de inmediato.

Las pezuñas rascaron el suelo y la diminuta cabecilla miró hacia las nubes arriba suyo, que muy lentamente iban cambiando a tonalidades grises en las puntas.

_Crack._

Las hojarascas se quebraron provocando que se voltease por completo de golpe, decidiendo retroceder de espaldas; la sombra de los altos matorrales amarillos rodeándole en absoluto, privándole de cualquier visión posible.

Convirtiéndose en el perfecto refugio y en el perfecto callejón sin salida a la vez.

Su garganta emitió un ligero quejido. Las elevadas hojas detrás de su menudo cuerpo blanco se agitaron sin que se diese cuenta, permitiendo ver por fin los dientes chasqueando y una lengua relamiéndose el hocico.

Un par de ojos brillaron.

La sombra dobló sus cuatro extremidades, con las garras negras enterrándose en la tierra dura. El chirrido de sus zarpas hizo a la otra criatura voltearse, la cual lanzó un enorme chillido sólo para ser derribada de sopetón mientras toda su visión se tornaba negra.

_¡BAAAAAAAA!_

-"¡Te tengo!"

-"¡Nyahaha, basta, Fate! ¡Baaaaasstaaaaa!"

Las pezuñas patalearon en el aire, tratando de apartar la cabeza del lobo que no paraba de lamer el rostro níveo. En cuanto el ataque se detuvo, Nanoha lanzó un balido de fingido reproche, provocando que la otra le soplara la nariz.

Por ende, obligándola a sacudirse la cabeza de súbito.

-"¡Mou! ¡Fate-chan! ¡Vuelve acá!"

La aludida se detuvo, virando la cara para verla y soltar un fuerte balido, riéndose, antes de dar un brinco y perderse entre los matorrales. Cien por ciento consciente que un Demonio Blanco enojado con cuernos, no era algo que quisiese presenciar…

-"¡Fate-chan!"

Balidos llegaron continuamente a sus orejas mientras sus patas oscuras resbalaban por aquí y por allá en una vuelta y otra. Pasados unos minutos paró su carrera, alzando un cuarto delantero y enderezando los oídos para ver si escuchaba algo.

Al no notar nada, continuó su camino, trotando tranquilamente entre el laberinto herbolario que apenas y dejaba ver su cola dorada –sólo si la enderezaba totalmente hacia arriba-.

-"Auch –se quejó, sentándose y pasando una pata sobre su ojo derecho-, creo que me cayó polv…"

-"¡AJA!"

_¡AUUUUUUUU!_

El aullido fue rápidamente cortado en cuanto dos bolas, blanca y dorada respectivamente, salieron rodando hasta llegar a una elevación no muy alta, para descender entre risas a través de los altos matorrales.

La hierba suave amortiguó la caída. Cuando el traqueteo terminó, las pelusas de colores se habían transformado en cuerpos humanos; las manos de cierta castaña aprisionando las de la cazadora por encima de su cabeza.

Una sonrisa triunfante surcaba sus labios.

Párpados delgados y pestañas largas cubrieron los ojos borgoñas entonces, que para nada habían demostrado frustración por haber perdido la pequeña batalla.

-"Nyahaha, ¡te tengo!" –repitió, recordando las líneas anteriores de la otra.

-"¿En serio?"

La voz de Fate sonó divertida, la mirada roja ahora estudiando con júbilo la imagen de la herbívora posicionada arriba suyo. De repente, el agarre en sus palmas se aflojó, sólo para sentir un par de dedos acariciarle las muñecas con cuidado y cariño.

La rubia ablandó la mirada. Nanoha se inclinó y pegó sus frentes, suspirando y subiendo de nuevo sus inquietas manos, que ya se entrelazaban con aquellas blancas y estilizadas.

-"Podría quedarme así para siempre…"

-"¿Podrías?" –la castaña frunció el ceño divertida.

-"Uhm –Fate rió-, pero ¿qué crees? –en un parpadeo de ojos, obligó a la más chica a cambiar de lugares-. _Me gusta más estar arriba._"

La estudiante de Colmillo se acomodó a horcajadas sobre su pareja, separando sutilmente sus dedos de aquellos otros para sostener con suma delicadeza el rostro de la castaña. Nanoha sonrió.

Una sonrisa pequeña y apacible que demostraba lo agradecida que estaba por estar allí con ella. Eso era lo que Testarossa leía en sus facciones, y que a la vez, reflejaban de igual manera las suyas propias.

-"¿Nanoha?" –pronunció en un arrullo, inclinándose hacia delante para que sus cabezas se tocasen.

-"¿Um?" –preguntó, ahogando apenas una risa torpe.

-"Te quiero."

-"Nyahaha, lo sé –sacó la lengua, guiñándole un ojo-. Pero no sé qué tanto" –su sonrisa creció.

Fate se mordió los labios mientras las pupilas borgoñas brillaban con ilusión, gesto que tan sólo incrementó las ganas de Nanoha de robarle un beso…

-"Mucho –rió tontamente, sabiendo que era una respuesta muy simple-. Más que las ganas de ahorcar a Hayate en las mañanas (por no dejarme dormir) y en las noches (¡que tampoco me deja dormir!); más que el miedo que me da Signum cuando se le entierra una astilla; más que el enorme apetito de Chrono; más que todo el miedo a su máximo nivel en Subaru…"

-"¡Vale, vale! Ya entendí –respondió divertida al pasar los brazos detrás del cuello de la chica para levantarse un poco-. Yo también te quiero mucho, Fate-chan."

-"¿Cuánto?"

-"Nyahaha, adivina."

-"De acuerdo."

Con una sonrisa predatoria, la rubia besó de inmediato a Nanoha, haciéndola soltar un chillido al haber sido tomada por sorpresa. Enseguida, la cazadora prácticamente la había regresado al suelo herbal, apartando entonces las manos de las mejillas de la ojiazul para apresar sus muñecas.

La castaña sonrió entre el beso, notando al instante el instinto posesivo de lobo en Fate, cosa que le agradó bastante; por lo que sencillamente se dejó hacer y le siguió el juego.

A pesar de que sus labios ya empezaban a reclamarle compasión…

-"¡F-Fate-chan!"

La ojiazul jadeó en voz baja, agradeciendo a todos los cielos y pastos posibles el hecho de que los matorrales alrededor impedían que Hayate y el resto les viese.

_Especialmente Hayate._

Finalmente, la rubia se separó, observándola desde arriba.

-"Auch, eso dolió –frunció el ceño y usó una mano para ayudar a sentarse al tiempo en que la otra viajaba hasta su cuello para tallarse-. ¡Fate!"

-"¿Perdón?" –mostró una sonrisa vacilante, que estaba entre la timidez y la broma.

-"Cielos… ¿de qué están hechos tus dientes? Eso va a dejar una marca…"

-"No me culpes –se cruzó de brazos y tomó asiento al frente suyo-, no recuerdo oír que te quejaras, ¿eh?"

La alumna de Casco bajó la vista, con los pómulos empezando a enrojecerse. Fate tan sólo rió, aproximándose para darle un rápido beso en los labios a modo de disculpa.

-"Voy a empezar a considerar la idea del bozal…"

-"¡Nanoha!" –chilló la rubia, para nada divertida con ello.

La castaña estaba a punto de agregar algo, cuando las altas plantas detrás de su espalda revolotearon. Ambas voltearon con curiosidad –la más alta pasando un brazo al frente por sí era algún carnívoro hambriento-.

Los segundos pasaron y todo se quedó quieto de nuevo.

Nanoha miró a la cazadora con incertidumbre.

-"¡Fate-san!"

Por fin, una diminuta nariz negra así como dos nimias mandíbulas rojas y blancas pronunciando su nombre, se dejaron ver. Acto seguido, la figurilla de un delgado e inocente zorro entraba en el pequeño refugio donde se encontraban.

El animal caminó con paso gracioso y elegante, las patitas negras haciendo _chop, chop_ y las orejas bien altas, al igual que la cola punteada en blanco.

Tomó asiento enfrente de Nanoha y volteó hacia atrás.

De repente, el movimiento de los matorrales despertó otra vez, apareciendo ahora una especie diferente de Vulpini (1). Su talla era casi idéntica a la de su compañero; a simple vista, la ojiazul ponderó que probablemente ambos le llegarían hasta las rodillas.

A diferencia del primero, la segunda criatura tenía una cara todavía más pueril, con las mejillas algo estiradas dándole un toque enternecedor. El pelaje era un poco más grueso y espeso, de un rosa pastel; las puntas interiores de sus orejas y cola, así como sus patas, parte ventral e inferior de la cara, eran de un blanco como la nieve.

La herbívora le vio sentarse también, ladeando la cabecita mientras era reflejada por aquellos chiquitines ojos lavanda, llenos de curiosidad.

No necesito pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta que era tan sólo una niña.

-"Nanoha –llamó la rubia, haciendo a ésta voltearse-. Ellos son Erio y Caro, son mis protegidos" –sonrió con amabilidad, diciendo cada palabra con una dulzura maternal.

-"¿Takamachi Nanoha?" –cuestionó Erio.

-"Sí… ¿cómo…?"

-"¡Fate-san nos contado tanto de usted!" –ladró el raposo, agitando enseguida la puntilla blanca de su cola a los lados, en tanto las orejas negras saltaban al instante.

La castaña sonrió de lado, reconociendo aquel gesto como uno típico de Fate.

-"¿En serio?"

-"Um, algo… -murmuró la ojirubí a su lado, bajando más la cabeza al ver que su novia volteaba ahora verla-. ¡Vale, bastante! ¡Nanoha, no te rías!"

-"Nyahaha, lo siento, Fate-chan –le dirigió una gentil sonrisa, en un intento por calmar el presente sonrojo en la otra, antes de volverse a los nuevos visitantes-. Erio-kun, Caro-chan, mucho gusto."

-"Mucho gusto, Nanoha-san."

-"Al fin pudimos conocerla" –completó la jovencita.

De esa manera, fue como el zorro rojo y zorro ártico rosa le dieron la bienvenida al cordero, cerrando los ojos y batiendo las orejas.

_**Continuará…**_

(1) Vulpini: Comúnmente conocidos como zorros (as) o raposos (as).

He aquí el capítulo 22 (todavía no me creo que hayan tantos). En el que sigue trataré de continuar con lo que es la relación de todos, puesto que ahora solamente me centré en algunos.

Pero lo importante es que ya se han visto, al menos la gran mayoría =)

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y acompañándome en LyC, es un placer poder compartir esto con ustedes. Y ya saben, a pasar un bonito día y disfrutar las vacaciones (para aquellos que las tienen u_u).

Nos estamos viendo :)

Kida Luna.


	24. Estoy aquí, Parte I

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XXIII_

_Estoy aquí, Parte I_

_¡Flap, flap, flap, flap!_

El aleteo se detuvo, notando con dicha la dueña que sus alas blancas brillaban ahora limpias; las gotas del riachuelo que apenas y cubrían sus patas palmeadas, escurriéndose entre sus plumas.

La sensación de frescura la hizo sacudirse como perro, sólo para lanzar un largo bostezo después.

-"Mentira que has pasado mucho tiempo con Yagami…"

-"¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡NO VEAS, NO VEAS!"

-"¿Qué…?"

Como si hubiese sido un crimen realmente grave, Rein rápidamente se envolvió con sus alas a sí misma, cubriéndose de la mirada estupefacta del halcón.

Al ver que Agito la seguía observando tal cual bicho raro, tomó una piedra del río y se la arrojó.

-"¡Me vas a volar un ojo!" –el ave roja gruñó antes de flotar unos centímetros sobre el pasto, para esquivar la roca.

-"¡Pervertida! ¡Fuera! ¡No he terminado mi baño!"

-"¡¿Cómo me llamaste?"

-"¡FUERAAAAAA!"

Tres segundos más tarde, Agito comprendería que la palabra fuera, significaba irse _muy_ lejos. A menos que te agradase la lluvia de rocas…

" – " – "

-"Entonces, ¿Fate-chan cuida de ustedes?"

Erio corrió hacia donde estaba Nanoha, para saltar en su regazo y subir hasta su hombro izquierdo; volteó a verla desde allí arriba, moviendo la naricita negra para olfatearla en curiosidad.

Nanoha tan sólo rió.

-"Es como una madre para nosotros –contestó Caro dulcemente, caminando a paso tranquilo hasta Fate para posar sus dos patas delanteras sobre sus piernas-. ¿Cierto?"

La rubia tan sólo bajó la mirada en vergüenza y acarició la cabecilla rosa, tratando de ignorar los ojos azules que le veían con ternura.

-"Um –acordó el zorro rojo-. Ne, ¿Nanoha-san?"

-"Dime."

-"¿Usted también vendrá a vernos?"

-"¡Erio!" –reprendió su guardiana, consciente de lo peligroso que era para la castaña estar allí.

El nombrado, ante ello, agachó las orejas y se hizo un poco para atrás, sin bajarse todavía del hombro de la ojiazul; Takamachi, por su parte, elevó una mano para frotar la cabecilla roja.

-"Nyahaha, está bien, Fate-chan. No me importaría venir a jugar con ustedes dos."

La sonrisa de la herbívora aumentó al escuchar un ronroneo por parte del raposo, que casi enseguida soltó un largo bostezo acompañado por un infantil gemido.

Nanoha no pudo reprimir las ganas de sujetarlo y levantarlo entre sus palmas, observando así el cuerpo del zorro colgando en el aire mientras revoloteaba graciosamente las orejas negras.

De inmediato, Caro se acercó también. Pasó los cuartos delanteros blancos en el regazo de la chica cordero, en tanto las traseras intentaban seguirle el camino, resbalándose torpemente.

La castaña volvió a reír. Aferró a Erio en un brazo, pudiendo así ayudar con el otro a la vulpini ártica a escalar de una vez por todas sus piernas.

-"Parece que les agradas mucho" –sonrió.

-"Son iguales a ti, nyahaha, ¿qué podías esperar, Fate-chan?"

La rubia no dijo nada, simplemente ruborizándose con el comentario. Sus ojos borgoñas contemplaron a su pareja entretenerse con ambos; Erio descansando tranquilo en la hierba, una vez que Nanoha le hubo soltado, y Caro mordisqueando ligeramente los dedos que se afanaban en deslizarse por el pelaje límpido en su hocico.

-"Son muy lindos…"

-"Claro que sí –contestó, una de sus manos jugueteando con su pañoleta azul-. ¿Ya olvidaste que son mis niños?"

-"Mhmp –negó. De pronto, la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió un poco-. ¿Fate-chan?"

-"¿Um?"

-"Eso… significa que también son míos, ¿no…?"

-"¡¿Eh?"

La prenda en su cuello se desató de inmediato, con la cazadora haciéndose hacia delante de golpe; sus manos luchando nerviosas por recuperar el regalo que era suspendido en el aire.

Después de ponerle a salvo, rió nerviosa. Las mejillas sonrojadas al máximo nivel y las pupilas escarlatas ojeando con pena a la joven a su lado.

Nanoha se mantuvo con la vista fija en los raposos sobre su regazo, queriendo evitar la de la más alta. El rostro ligeramente ruborizado y una sonrisa tímida dibujándose en sus labios.

-"Sólo bromeaba –quiso corregirse, pensando en que tal vez había hablado demasiado para el muy escaso tiempo en que llevaban saliendo-. Sólo bromeaba, Fate-chan."

La última frase salió con cierto toque de tristeza, muy bien disimulado pero para nada creíble para la otra. Culpa se formó en el interior de la ojirubí al ver los orbes azules brillar con desazón.

Así que puso su mano cuidadosamente sobre aquélla que descansaba en la tierra seca.

-"No era mi intención, Nanoha –se disculpó mientras apartaba la mirada-. Pero… si tú quisieras, bueno –tragó saliva, nerviosa-. Si tú quisieras, me gustaría que fueran tuyos también…"

-"¿Fate?"

-"Es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa –le dirigió una sonrisa tímida, los pómulos todavía entintados de rojo-. Yo… um –se talló el brazo-, ¿q-qué dices?"

La castaña fijó la vista en los dos zorritos que le veían desde abajo, atentos y con la cola bamboleándose de un lado a otro.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

-"Creo que me gusta la idea –le dirigió una mirada cargada de cariño-, _Fate-mama_."

" – " – "

-"Shamal, ¿cómo es que tú y Signum se conocieron?"

-"¡Sí! ¡Hay que sacar los trapos al sol!" –secundó Hayate en un ladrido.

La felina rodó los ojos, tragándose las ganas de aventar al río más abajo al licaón acostado cerca suyo, solamente porque de hacerlo, cierta pastora iba a enojarse con ella.

El perro magallánico, en cambio, se relamió el hocico. Los ojos magenta se dirigieron hacia Suzuka, que esperaba paciente la respuesta a su pregunta, sentada al lado de una rubia más calmada con todo el alboroto.

-"En realidad, fue algo muy gracioso –rió, trayendo memorias no muy distantes a su cabeza-. Debía de tener la edad de ustedes en aquel entonces."

-"Wow –Yagami abrió la boca-, ¡así que sí fuiste joven una vez, Signum!"

-"Cuenta hasta cien, cuenta hasta cien, cuenta hasta cien…"

-"Hayate comienza a agradarme" –agregó Vita.

El comentario y la sonrisa de lado para nada mejoraron el gruñido que empezaba a salir de la garganta gatuna. Por lo que la médica decidió retomar su forma humana, cambiando así de lugar para sentarse cerca de la feroz criatura.

Y no tener que dar explicaciones a Nanoha y Fate cuando regresasen, del por qué hacía falta una cabeza en el grupo.

O dos…

-"Estaba por graduarme como estudiante en Casco, y a la vez, apenas comenzaba mi labor de pastoreo y cuidadora –explicó mientras contemplaba las nubes grises creciendo en el cielo, su mano pasándose distraídamente sobre el pelaje rosa-. A diferencia de la mayoría de graduados que suelen partir a tomar su propio camino, yo había decidido quedarme en la escuela para ayudar al resto de alumnos."

-"Así que, ¿uno puede vivir y trabajar en los colegios?" –preguntó la africana, totalmente curiosa por aquello.

-"Puedes hacerlo siempre que tus notas sean aceptables –la felina le devolvió una sonrisa predatoria-. Claro, si es que puedes conseguirlo primero…"

-"¿Y qué hay de ti, Signum? ¿Trabajas aquí?"

Arisa interrumpió de pronto, para alivio de Shamal. La leona fijó su atención entonces en Bannings, con su delgada cola golpeteando el pasto una y otra vez.

-"Yo todavía no me gradúo –respondió y observó la duda formarse rápidamente en la mirada de las herbívoras-. No sé qué tan complicado sea el trabajo de Shamal; sin embargo, la educación acá para un león es mucho más larga."

-"Mejor para mí –silbó Vita sentada en su lugar, colocándose los brazos tras su cabeza-. Entre más encerrados estén, más segura me siento."

-"Niños" –el gran gato rodó los ojos de nuevo.

-"¡Hey! ¡No cambies el tema! –Hayate tentó su suerte por enésima vez en el día-. ¡Shamaaaaal!" –aulló suplicante.

La mujer llevó una mano a sus labios para cubrir su risa, en tanto el felino a su costado tan sólo intentaba enterrar el rostro en la hierba, con las enormes patas aplastando sus redondeadas orejas.

Poco a poco, la doctora rememoró todo lo que había sucedido, como si hubiese pasado hacía unos cuantos días atrás…

* * *

"_-¡Shamal! __¿Podrías encargarte de revisar el Bosque Prisma por mí, por favor? Necesito hablar con la Directora ahora._

_-Claro. Yo me hago cargo, Schach._

_-¡Gracias! ¡Te debo una!_

_El perro sonrió, observando al antílope rosáceo dar la media vuelta para galopar __velozmente colinas abajo y arriba hasta la infraestructura de Casco Resistente. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, se dedicó a irse a inspeccionar la zona que le había sido pedida._

_Caminó tranquilamente entre los altos árboles, cuyas abundantes y altas hojas apenas y dejaban entrar algunos rayos de sol. _

_De repente, se detuvo. Olfateó el aire impregnado del olor herbal y vio mariposas amarillas y blancas volar alrededor suyo. __El ambiente parecía tanto claro como despejado._

_Estaba a punto de dar la media vuelta, cuando el sonido de rasguños captó su atención, disparando los oídos inmediatamente en alerta._

_La cola se puso recta así como el cuello, el cuerpo canino avanzando entre pisadas silenciosas. __Conforme se iba acercando, los ruidos aumentaron._

_¡Scratch! ¡Scratch! ¡Scratch!_

_-__¡Maldición!_

_Aquel__ jovial rugido la hizo pegar el estómago casi al suelo. Los arañazos continuaron uno tras otro, cada vez más fuertes; así que ella tuvo que armarse de valor para ir a asomarse al enorme agujero de donde provenían todos los sonidos._

_Y lo que vio allí dentro, la hizo retroceder dos pasos de golpe, con el cuerpo prácticamente apachurrado del miedo._

_-¡¿Hay alguien ahí? –el grito sonó demandante y hasta amenazador._

_La canina sacudió la cabeza__, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos e infundirse valor a sí misma._

_-¡Sé que estás all__í! –esta vez, el bramido tuvo un toque de desesperación-. ¡Quienquiera que seas, puedo explicarme!_

_-Es-stoy esperando-o –balbuceó._

_Los ojos__ azules parpadearon confundidos al observar la cabecilla dorada que se asomaba metros arriba del hoyo. Se relamió el hocico, queriendo mitigar la sensación de sed que la había atacado desde hacía una hora atrás en que quedase encerrada._

_-__Estoy atrapada –soltó lo obvio, con los colmillos puntiagudos hipnotizando los orbes asustados del perro-. Yo… venía corriendo y no me di cuenta… en donde estaba pisando…_

_Shamal le vio apartar la vista, probablemente avergonzada por tener que pedir ayuda. En toda su vida, ésta era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de ver a un león joven._

_El cuerpo delgado y la talla apenas lo suficiente com__o para poder hacerle frente a un ciervo adulto –sin que ello todavía le garantizase una victoria-. Tenía el color más raro que alguna vez hubiese visto en un felino._

_Rosa._

_Con las __ovaladas patas delanteras clavadas en la superficie lateral del túnel, mientras las traseras se mantenían fijas en el suelo. Las paredes llenas de rejillas, como si el león hubiese tratado de escalarlas una y otra vez infructuosamente._

_-__No deberías estar aquí –recuperó la seguridad en su voz, calmada de saber que la depredadora estaba muy lejos de ella-. ¡Está prohibido que ustedes traspasen esta área!_

_-¡Lo sé, lo sé! –pareció alarmarse ante aquello-. ¡Yo sólo quiero salir! _

_-Tengo que ir por alguien…_

_-¡NO!_

_Las orejas amarillas y caídas se alzaron un poco, con la dueña totalmente sorprendida por el grito de angustia. __Las garras delanteras se enterraron más en la tierra fresca y las pupilas zafiro temblaron en vacilación._

_-Por favor, no. No sabes lo que podrían hacerme si se enteran en Colmillo._

_-__Entonces debiste haberlo pensado mejor._

_Ante esas palabras, la felina pareció resignarse a pedirle ayuda; dejó que sus patas resbalasen al suelo y empezó a dar vueltas, alrededor del contorno del agujero._

_El perro magallánico frunció el ceño. _

_Sabía perfectamente, aún cuando la otra no se lo hubiese dicho, que aquella trampa no era nada natural. Y que por algún error –inexperiencia o estupidez suya-, la criatura allá abajo había acabado engañada por su propia treta._

'_Se lo merece. Alguien pudo salir lastimado.'_

_Shamal se echó a un lado del borde, importándole muy poco si la intrusa creía o no que seguía ahí. __Y sin embargo, su instinto de fraternización natural, la detuvo de abandonarla a su suerte._

_Descartando así también, la opción de delatarla. Así que permaneció en el bosque, inclusive después que el sol se ocultase._

_-__Muero de hambre y de sed… ¿de verás pretendes quedarte a ver cómo me hago puro huesos?_

_La canina rió._

_-No soy tan insensible, pero tampoco voy a arriesgarme a conver__tirme en tu cena –contestó, con el hocico pegado a la poca hierba que crecía, sin asomarse siquiera al bache-. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Signum.__ ¿Qué hay de ti?_

_-Es un bonito nombre –opinó con gentileza-. El mío es Shamal. _

_Hubo una pausa luego de las presentaciones, con cada una ponderando las posibilidades que tenía al frente para arreglar la situación en que se encontraba. _

_-__No soy del rogar, pero –su voz titubeó-, ¿en serio no vas a ayudarme? –nadie le respondió-. ¿Shamal?_

_Signum no llamó de nuevo, demasiado apegada a su orgullo como para recurrir a súplicas y r__uegos que no serían concedidos; por lo que decidió echarse y descansar de una vez por todas, aún si sus propias tripas estaban devorándose entre sí._

_El tiempo siguió pasando mientras la fría brisa aumentaba, golpeteando las ramas de los árboles y levantando las hojarascas a su paso.__ En el cielo negro, la luna menguante brillaba luminosamente._

_¡Crack!_

_-¿Shamal?_

_¡Crack!_

_-Shamal, ¿eres tú?_

_El zumbido de arbustos agitarse así como el arrastrar del polvo de la tierra la hizo pararse de inmediato. __Signum era consciente de que se hallaba en un territorio lleno de herbívoros; mas si ella había llegado hasta ahí, probablemente…_

_-¡Shamal! –exclamó, pegando las garras a las paredes altas y dando saltos, en un intento por alcanzar la cima._

_De alguna manera, entre hueco y hueco, consiguió subir lo suficiente para que sus ojos echasen una mirada a su alrededor. __La figura del perro durmiendo pacíficamente no muy lejos de ella la saludó, al igual que la gigantesca mandíbula elástica de una pitón que se cernía sobre ella._

_-¡SHAMAL!_

_No supo cómo, pero de alguna manera, aferró sus patas más que nunca en toda su vida al borde, y se impulsó de un solo golpe hacia delante. Apenas tocó terreno, corrió rápidamente y dio un gran salto, con todo el cuerpo estirándose mientras los dedos revestidos en zarpas se abrían a cuanto podían._

_¡THUD!_

_-¡¿Qué está pasando?_

_Un tronido fuerte obligó a la pastora a alzar la cabeza alarmada. __En medio de la oscuridad y las siluetas negras de las matas a su derredor, tan sólo logró discernir dos sombras peleando._

_Las puntas finas de colmillos así como los encolerizados rugidos, acompañados por el danzar de una criatura que se r__etorcía alrededor del cuerpo felino._

_Siseos sofocaban el canto de la noche mientras una lengua bífida saltaba amenazante y peligrosa._

_Hubo un chasquido._

_Y después, __las fauces del león liberaron la figura inerte del ancho reptil, que rebotó contra el suelo; la piel verde oscura bañada en sangre y rasguños, los ojos mirando un punto muerto y la boca peligrosa abierta._

_El viento volvió a soplar._

_Shamal se puso de pie, con la sorpresa todavía estrangulando su mente. __Los ojos de Signum centellearon de un amarillo escalofriante en la mitad de la noche, con el típico gorgoteo del león haciéndola lucir todavía más salvaje._

_Orejas y cola perrunas se agacharon en miedo, ejecutando el ademán de retroceder._

_-__Por fin he podido salir… –susurró._

_Y dicho eso, se dejó caer desmayada al pasto. El muslo derecho goteando en rojo, alrededor de dos marcas circulares que escupían sangre oscura._

_-¿Signum? –llamó temerosa._

_Luego de varios segundos, se aproximó y la empujó por el hombro con una de sus patas. _

_No hubo respuesta._

_Shamal comenzó a ladrar frenéticamente. Ladró una y otra vez, el eco elevándose por todo el bosque._

_Pero el león no despertó."_

_**Continuará…**_

He alargado bastante la escena del encuentro, pero espero comprendan que tengo que dar sustento de la relación de ciertos personajes. Ya el que sigue será el último y cada quien partirá a su casa o colegio animalesco correspondiente.

De esa manera, me será más fácil tratarlos por separado =)

Debido a que son dos capítulos enlazados –y a que el dolor de cabeza me está matando-, prometo hacer y subir el otro antes del día lunes.

Unas disculpas a mi beta Liitha, que anda atosigada (o eso me ha dicho la condenada XD) con pruebas en la escuela; realmente quería esperar a que leyeras esto, Simba, pero igual sabes que cualquier cosa que me señales, la revisaré de inmediato =3

Agradecer también a toda las personitas lindas que continúan leyendo esta historia y soportando el hecho de que no haya tanto NanoFate love todavía (sí, Kaon-sama, ¡puedes incluirte aquí!). Todo a su tiempo :)

¡Saludos!

Kida Luna.


	25. Estoy aquí, Parte II

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XXIV_

_Estoy aquí, Parte II_

"_Los troncos de los árboles, flores, arbustos y todo lo qu__e se le atravesase en el camino pasaron como escenas fugaces. Su propia respiración, suelta a riendas, era lo único que ocupaba sus oídos._

_Pronto, el bosque arbolado se convirtió en colinas de pasto suave y liso. __Las patas se movieron frenéticamente, a tal ritmo que rodó algunas pendientes abajo así como resbaló desde otras, teniendo que volver a escalarlas de nuevo._

_En cosa de segundos__, se encontró frente a frente con la alta estructura de Casco Resistente. Ni siquiera revisó si había alguien afuera vigilando, simplemente se fue directo a la parte del granero donde tenía algunas medicinas esparcidas mientras hacía sus prácticas._

_Y así como entró, salió._

_Shamal estaba totalmente consciente que traer a Signum a la enfermería, sería entregarla; pues sería imposible ocultar un animal de ese tamaño, aún cuando ella fuese joven todavía._

_Por lo que lo único que le quedaba era tratar de atenderla por sí misma, y esperar en el bosque. __Con suerte, la felina se recuperaría antes de que alguien pudiese encontrarlas._

_Tan sólo esperaba __que la otra resistiese…_

_-¡Estoy aquí! –exclamó el perro, esperanzado de escuchar alguna respuesta por __parte de ella._

_Sin embargo, nadie le respondió. __Un gemido escapó de la garganta de la canina mientras ponía la bolsita que había estado colgando de su cuello en el suelo; apenas alzó la mirada, se sorprendió al ver que en vez del atemorizante león que había dejado atrás, estaba una joven desmayada sobre el pasto._

_Cambiando a su forma humana, la doctora sujetó con una mano el saco con las medicinas al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba hasta Signum. __Se arrodilló a su lado y examinó su pulso._

_Puso __las vendas y frascos en el suelo. _

_Su mano derecha tocó la frente de la carnívora, apartando el flequillo y admirando el rostro dormir tranquilo. Las largas hebras rosas cayendo tras su espalda._

_Tenía fiebre._

_Un rápido chequeo la hizo suspirar de alivio al comprobar que la mordedura, por muy alarmante que se viese, no tenía para nada veneno. Tomó la bolsita y fue hasta un charco de agua por ahí cerca__ para llenarla._

_Lo más seguro era que el cansancio, el hambre y la sed, así como los golpes de la batalla librada, estaban haciendo mella en su compañera._

_Al regresar, alzó su cabe__za un poco para darle de beber. Le mantuvo acostada en su regazo, ayudándole a tomar algo para bajarle la temperatura; luego, curó atentamente con algodón y desinfectante las heridas._

_No tardó mucho. __Guardó todo y se quedó allí, en silencio, viéndola dormir._

_Humedeciendo y volteando__ de cuando de cuando el paño en la frente de la pelirrosa. Ahora que estaba más calmada, se daba cuenta de lo relajada e inofensiva que Signum se veía._

_El uniforme negro y el moño rojo del chaleco siendo jugueteados ligeramente por el viento. Shamal no pudo suprimir una sonrisa, agradeciéndole sin palabras el que le hubiese salvado de ser engullida viva por una pitón._

_Sus dedos recorrieron con cuidado las facciones de la depredadora, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, se hubo quedado dormida también._

* * *

_La luz del sol empezó a molestarle, obligándola a soltar un quejido mientras se refregaba los ojos. Después de desperezarse, bajó la vista enseguida, acordándose de su paciente._

_Las pupilas azules se hallaban abiertas, contemplando alguna nada sin importancia en aquel bosque. __La cabeza todavía apoyada en su regazo, sin molestarse en apartarse siquiera._

_-¿Signum? –llamó, acomodándose un mechón tras la oreja e inclinándose hacia delante-. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_La aludida, en vez de responder, se levantó para sentarse. __La rubia le miró extrañada entonces._

_-¿Signum?_

_-Estoy bien –respondió secamente-. No necesitaba tu ayuda._

_La médica frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que la otra quería decir algo más, pero se retenía de hacerlo. __Así que superando el miedo que todavía seguía vivo en ella –porque estaba consciente que tan sólo quedándose allí arriesgaba su vida-, se movió para depositar su mano sobre aquélla blanca y fina._

_-Pudiste haberte quedado en aquel agujero sin tener que salir herida –dijo con suma seriedad, viendo con gusto disfrazado el hecho de que la otra se voltease a verla-, pero no lo hiciste; de la misma manera, yo tampoco podía abandonarte aquí mientras te morías de fiebre y dolor._

_Los ojos azules se posaron sobre sus manos, la mirada tan impasible y analítica que hizo a la rubia estremecerse. Ante eso, la pelirrosa sonrió._

_-Sigues siendo un herbívoro –espetó al cerrar los párpados y apartar su muñeca de la más chica-. El miedo que sientes por mí, jamás se te va a quitar…_

_Hubo cierto toque de melancolía, mas la depredadora no dio más tiempo para charlar y se puso de pie. __Se sacudió la falda y el chaleco negros, para después comenzar a caminar de regreso a Colmillo._

_-¡Signum!_

_La aludida se detuvo. Sin embargo, no se dignó a mirarla._

_-¡¿Por qué me salvaste entonces? ¡Si sólo me vas a ver como un perro asustadizo, pudiste haberte quedado en ese agujero lejos de mí!_

_Las uñas se aferraron a la tierra mientras las pupilas magenta temblaban con frustración y pena; __el flequillo rubio ocultando el rostro compungido, que no hallaba razón válida de ser._

_Después de todo, los perros no hablaban con los leones._

_No era natural. __Ella no tenía ni por qué preocuparse de Signum. Y tampoco tenía que dolerle su indiferencia._

_Pero lo hacía…_

_-¿Por qué…?_

_-Porque soy joven, Shamal –se volteó a verla desde su lugar, con la máscara de ferocidad cayendo-. Soy joven y estúpida, dada a cometer tantos errores…"_

* * *

-"¿Y eso te dijo? ¿Te llamó error? –la cara marrón se viró hacia la leona a su lado-. ¡¿La llamaste error? ¡Cielos, sabía que los leones eran estúpidos pero no tan…!"

-"¡CÁLLATE, YAGAMI!"

Esta vez, no sólo la nombrada sino todos guardaron silencio, al ver que la felina se ponía en cuatro patas y comenzaba a gruñir en voz baja, con el pelaje rosa totalmente erizado así como adquiriendo tonalidades oscuras.

La médica a su lado simplemente se limitó a llevar una mano a su boca, como espantada y preocupada por la reacción de Signum.

-"Quiero verte en mi maldito lugar, arriesgar toda la vida y nombre que te has ganado en el Colegio, tirar a la basura los malditos diplomas y medallas –empezó a reprenderla, las mandíbulas abriéndose y cerrándose en tanto Hayate no podía hacer más que retroceder, totalmente intimidada-; para que en el primer momento en que te vean y se den cuenta de quién eres en realidad y qué haces, ¡vayan tras de ti para desollarte viva, diciéndote que eres la vergüenza más grande del lugar donde has crecido!"

Los rugidos cesaron, la respiración del león por fin empezó a tranquilizarse a pesar de que sus ojos cobalto seguían ardiendo en ira. El corazón achicándose, como si fueran cenizas cayéndose de un madero en llamas.

-"Pero qué vas tú a saber –murmuró, sintiendo después los brazos de Shamal pasarse por su cuello en un intento de relajarla-. Crees que entrar a Colmillo Brillante no es más que un maldito juego; ni siquiera piensas en que cada condenada regla tiene que seguirse y en que en nuestras tierras hay ojos que siempre te están vigilando."

-"Yo no…"

-"¡Claro que no! –masculló, chasqueando las fauces-. A ti no te importa, Yagami. Hazte un favor y regresa de dónde viniste. Testarossa está consciente del enorme problema en el que se está metiendo…"

Se dio la media vuelta, soltándose del agarre de la rubia y dispuesta a retirarse de allí. No obstante, antes de hacerlo, observó por sobre el hombro al licaón.

-"Pero ni tú ni ella se dan cuenta de lo que están provocando. No lo sabes, Hayate –la sola mención de su nombre hizo que sus orejas plegadas saltasen ante la gravedad de su tono-, pero te aseguro que más de un día, te vas a arrepentir de venir hasta aquí. Vete mientras puedas, Colmillo no es lugar para los tuyos."

-"¿Es porque no soy como ustedes?"

Las palabras salieron pesarosas, con las pupilas azules oscilando de un lado a otro. Suzuka, Arisa y Vita continuaron guardando silencio, contemplando alternadamente al león y a la africana.

Yagami dio un paso adelante, con la cabeza semiagachada y las orejas pegadas a su cuello marrón.

-"¿Tú también piensas así de mí, Signum?"

-"No eres una mala persona –susurró y cerró los delgados párpados rosa, retomando entonces la marcha-. Pero eres diferente de nosotros…"

Shamal quiso detenerla. Sabía perfectamente que lo que la felina decía no era en serio; y que, probablemente, su verdadera intención era proteger a Hayate de algo que ella misma podría lamentar más adelante.

-"Hayate…" –Vita llamó mientras se ponía de pie y pasaba una de sus manos sobre el lomo manchado.

-"No me agrada esto –Arisa se puso de pie-. Eso que dijo, también involucra a nuestra amiga."

-"Ha sido suficiente por hoy –habló la pastora, levantándose y viendo al león marcharse-. Será que mejor que vayamos por Nanoha para irnos."

" – " – "

Los gruñidos infantiles así como las mordidas inofensivas prosiguieron, Caro y Erio realizando juegos de guerrillas como los que todo crío hacía desde temprana edad; en orden de adquirir mejores habilidades al crecer.

Nanoha rió, escuchando los chillidos y viéndolos pelear no muy lejos de ella, por entre los altos y amarillos matorrales.

-"Deberíamos volver ya."

-"Uhm –la herbívora asintió al voltear a verla-, ¿cuándo nos veremos de nuevo?"

-"Mañana. Mañana en la noche, ¿vale?"

La castaña sintió el leve apretón en su mano, para enseguida percibir los cálidos labios de Fate posarse sobre los suyos en un beso suave y cariñoso. Los brazos de la herbívora rodearon su cuello en cuanto se separaron, riendo tontamente.

-"Te estaré esperando en la cerca, entonces" –acordó la ojiazul.

-"Allí me encontrarás."

La rubia colocó las manos en la cintura de la más baja, sintiendo el olor a flores arrastrarse hasta su nariz apenas descansó su cabeza sobre la de Nanoha. El brillo rojo del rubí que le regalase, la hizo esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad.

Tenía a su propio cordero. Sólo suyo y de nadie más.

-"¿Fate?"

Las pupilas celestes la miraron con cierta confusión al darse cuenta de que el abrazo se intensificaba mientras la aludida enterraba su rostro entre las hebras cobrizas.

-"Está bien –murmuró, más para ella misma que para la estudiante de Casco-. Todo va a estar bien, Nanoha."

"_Porque no __pienso dejar que te aparten de mi lado…"_

" – " – "

_¡Wraf! ¡Wraf! ¡Wraf! _

-"¡¿Qué es eso?"

Suzuka rápidamente se aferró a Arisa, quien miró a Shamal en busca de respuestas. Pero ninguna pareció salir a flote.

-"Tenemos que irnos" –declaró la mayor.

-"¡Pero Nanoha no ha vuelto!" –exclamó Vita, todavía parada a un lado del licaón, que seguía aplastado de la decepción.

Los ladridos empezaron a ir en aumento, escuchándose cada vez más cerca. De repente, un aullido fino y armónico rompió con la calma de la pradera, ése que hizo que Hayate disparase las orejas en alto y se echase a correr hasta una pendiente.

A pesar de los insistentes llamados, el perro pintado hizo caso omiso de ellos.

Y para cuando llegó a la cima, con la respiración escapándosele del pecho oscuro, su boca quedó entreabierta.

Varios dingos corrían a la par a través del campo abierto, persiguiendo un corzo, cuyas astas cortas apenas y conseguían alejar a aquellos que alcanzaban a situarse a sus lados.

Pronto, el cérvido aumentó su velocidad de golpe hasta perderse con un salto en el interior de las grandes y espesas matas verdes que se alzaban al frente. Sin chistar siquiera, la jauría le siguió.

Pero lo que mantenía la vista atónita de Hayate en el paisaje, era la gigantesca sombra negra que había visto moverse entre el follaje…

_**¡GRRRROOOOOAAARRRRRR!**_

" – " – "

-"¡Shamal!"

Signum volteó rápidamente hacia donde había dejado al resto, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se echó a correr de regreso. Los cuervos ya sobrevolaban el sitio, asustados y con los horribles graznidos sonando por todo el valle.

" – " – "

Los ojos borgoñas se desviaron del cielo entonces, enfocando a los dos pequeños zorros que retrocedían con temor hasta ella y Nanoha.

-"¿Fate-chan? –se sujetó de su brazo, aún apoyada en su pecho-. ¿Qué sucede?"

-"No lo sé –murmuró entre dientes-, pero no puede ser nada bueno… Será mejor que tú y tus amigas se vayan pronto. ¡Erio, Caro!"

-"¿Fate-san?" –susurró el raposo rojo.

-"No se despeguen de mí, ¿entendido?"

Ante el asentimiento, la rubia se llevó de la mano a la ojiazul, siendo ambas seguidas muy de cerca por los dos vulpinis que viraban el rostro a todos lados; queriendo distinguir algo entre los matorrales.

" – " – "

-"¡A dónde vas!"

-"¡Hayate me necesita! –respondió desde el aire, observando al halcón tallarse la cabeza con un ala-. ¡Puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres!"

-"¡Espe…!"

Agito no pudo terminar la frase, viendo a la gaviota alejarse sin más aviso. Maldijo por lo bajo y trotó un poco, para después despegar en vuelo también; tenía que alcanzar a Rein antes de que algún vigilante de Colmillo pudiese reconocer que no pertenecía a las cercanías.

O la que dormiría para siempre sería otra…

" – " – "

Los ladridos pronto fueron reemplazados por chillidos conforme las patas negras cortaban el viento y arrojaban a los perros varios metros al aire; solamente para que los cuadrúpedos se precipitasen fuertemente contra el pasto o el tronco de algún árbol cercano.

Uno de los dingos, que parecía ser el líder, lanzó algunos gruñidos; de inmediato, la jauría se dio al ataque.

Por entre los grandes arbustos que crecían sobre la superficie del agua, la figura enorme y redonda de un oso negro emergió; totalmente furioso tanto por el alboroto causado como por las mordidas que se afanaban en prensarle.

El mugido del osezno escondido detrás la madre, no hizo sino poner más agresiva a esta última ante la amenaza que tenía enfrente.

-"¡Verossa!"

La imagen del dingo verde siendo sacudido de un lado a otro, con los colmillos clavándose en uno de los brazos revestidos de grueso pelaje, se reflejó en un par de pupilas lavanda.

No pasaron más de cinco segundos para que Acous fuera expedido al suelo boca arriba. Todavía no se había dado la vuelta, cuando vio al gigantesco mamífero dirigírsele con las mandíbulas abiertas.

A pesar de que quiso aullar, ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Simplemente cerró los ojos.

_¡MAAAAAA__WWWWWW!_

El alto gemido del oso lo hizo abrir los párpados y apartar las patas de su cara, logrando avistar así a uno de sus camaradas aferrado fuertemente al hocico del animal.

-"¡Carim!"

La criatura rugió. Batió el rostro una y otra vez, e inclusive arrastró el cuerpo de la canina por el pasto sin miramientos, en un intento por sacársela de encima. Lentamente, el resto de la jauría se ponía de pie, todavía atontados por los golpes.

Entonces, mientras colgaba por el aire, Gracia sintió el raspar de las garras abriéndose paso a través del pelaje blanco de su vientre.

Un alarido de inmenso dolor hizo eco en el campo. Momentos después, ella rebotaba sobre la hierba, la sombra del mamífero cubriéndola por completo de los rayos de sol.

No tuvo tiempo de respirar siquiera, cuando una de las pesadas patas azotó de golpe su cuello, atrapándola entre sus garras y el suelo debajo suyo. Obstruyéndole el paso al oxígeno cada vez más.

El otro cuarto delantero fue levantado inmediatamente. Carim apartó la vista y cerró ambos párpados de súbito.

_¡WRAF!_

_**¡GRRRROOOOOAAARRRRRR!**_

-"¡HAYATE!"

Fate aulló y cambió enseguida de forma, dejando al cuidado de Nanoha a sus protegidos así como al mismo tiempo estos últimos se reunían con Shamal y las otras.

Apenas el lobo empezó a descender por la pendiente, se halló lado a lado con Signum, que también bajaba a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de la batalla.

Hayate, por su parte, había saltado hasta asir la extremidad derecha del baribal (1), impidiendo así que asestase su golpe. Aquello había distraído al inmenso animal, pero antes de que quisiese quitársela de encima, la africana brincó al pasto.

Quedando frente a frente con el oso negro y de espaldas a Carim, que con ello había sido liberada y trataba de recuperar el aire.

El mamífero rugió, los colmillos temblando en amenaza. Dio tres pasos rápidos, como haciendo el ademán de correr y embestir a Yagami; sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que ésta empezaba a ladrar.

Los ladridos, al contrario de los de la jauría, eran diferentes no sólo porque era de una especie distinta, sino porque éstos eran de un tono más suave y solicitante.

-"¿Hayate?" –la llamó el dingo, llena de confusión.

De un instante a otro, la osa madre pareció calmarse, por lo que emitió un simple mugido. Al ver esto a lo lejos, Fate y Signum disminuyeron el paso, más tranquilas al ver que su compañera estaba fuera de peligro.

El licaón esbozó una sonrisa y viró el rostro para cerciorarse que su amiga estuviese bien. La rubia le devolvió el gesto, agradecida.

Y esa simple mueca, hizo arder las entrañas del dingo azabache que se acercaba hacia ellas; los ojos negros se enfocaron en el perro salvaje, con el odio creciendo a pasos gigantes al sentirse humillado ante su propia manada.

Aún cuando eso fuese la verdad más remota posible.

Estaba a punto de tirársele encima, hasta que el chillido del osezno entre los humedales captó su atención. Miró al lobo pintado con furia, y en cuanto Hayate encontró su mirada, el rostro se le contrajo de horror al verle lanzarse contra el cachorro.

-"¡NO LO HAGAS!"

El cabezazo del perro empujó bruscamente al pequeño baribal sobre el agua, que volvió a llorar mientras intentaba ponerse de pie para obtener aire. La madre se volteó de inmediato, mugiendo y contemplando entonces al cánido oscuro saltar en el río con las fauces abiertas.

_**¡SPLASH!**_

-"¡HAYATE!" –Fate gritó.

La aludida resurgió entre las paredes cristalinas y líquidas que se alzaban por el movimiento abrupto. Las mandíbulas de ambos perros separándose y atacándose uno al otro, con los gruñidos y ladridos de fondo.

-"¡¿Estás loco? –mordida al aire-. ¡Acaso quieres matarnos a todos!"

-"¡Primero la escuela, luego esto! –el sonido de garras rompiendo la piel-. ¡No voy a dejar que me humilles o arruines nuestra cacería, aún si significa tener que matar a un oso!"

_**¡CRRAAAAASH!**_

Por fin, las nubes grises chocaron en el cielo, empezando a desencadenar los potentes truenos así como los relámpagos fugaces.

Aprovechando la distracción, tanto madre como hijo se reunieron para salir lo más rápido posible de allí; apartándose de las peleas y directo a buscar un refugio de la tormenta al igual que de cualquier otra amenaza.

-"¡No puedes matarla! ¡Es demasiado para ustedes, morirían en el intento, idiota!"

Los rayos surcaron el firmamento nublado. Los ojos azules miraron con reproche al otro, con las patas traseras aplastando una y otra vez el agua, preparándose por si algún ataque venía.

Mas su oponente se quedó allí, inmóvil, intentando controlar su respiración también.

-"Ella tiene razón –intercedió Carim, a las orillas del río-. Perdimos al ciervo, Ian, no hay nada ya que hacer."

Hayate inhaló un par de bocanadas de aire más, antes de darse la vuelta para ir hasta donde su amiga pura. Y en tanto lo hacía, le dirigió una mirada de resentimiento al líder del clan.

-"Tú mejor que nadie, deberías de cuidar de los tuy…"

_**¡SLAP!**_

-"¡HAYATE!" –la lobezna dorada volvió a chillar a lo lejos.

-"No me digas… -jadeó, un relámpago alumbrando el lugar-… qué hacer, mestiza. Puede que no tenga al maldito ciervo, pero tú todavía sigues aquí."

El licaón regresó lentamente el rostro marrón que había sido abofeteado, las marcas del rasguño volviéndose rojas en un santiamén. Carim le observó asustada, olvidándose de sus propias heridas al instante.

Las pupilas azules frías de su nueva amiga tan sólo hicieron el mal presentimiento peor.

El gruñido en la garganta de la africana creció, y apenas hizo el ademán de brincarle encima a Ian, el resto de la manada se le atravesó al frente.

Todos gruñendo y mostrando los colmillos en advertencia.

Aquello en vez de amedrentarla, no hizo sino hacer hervir su sangre. Las orejas de interiores blancos se plegaron hasta tocar su cuello y las mandíbulas chasquearon venenosamente antes de separarse.

Con esas señales dispuestas, Verossa se atemorizó también. Consciente de que un mal paso, podía hacer estallar una pelea con un final desastroso.

Así, el dingo negro estaba a punto de arrojarle a todos encima, de no ser porque un león y un lobo se le pusieron delante. Los orbes oscuros estudiaron tanto a una como a la otra entonces.

Pudo haber dado la orden de todos modos; sin embargo, la presencia de la felina fue lo que lo abstuvo de hacerlo. Ella podría significar una grave baja en su grupo.

-"Tal vez hoy te hayan salvado el pellejo tus amiguitas, rata de alcantarilla –escupió, grabando enseguida en su memoria la imagen de Fate y Signum-. Pero un día, tú vas a estar sola…"

Caminó lentamente hasta pasar de largo a las otras dos, con toda su banda siguiéndole en alerta igual. Y en cuanto estuvo lado a lado con Hayate, se detuvo y le envió una mirada de profundo odio.

-"Cuando ese momento llegué…"

_**¡WRAF!**_

Cerró las mandíbulas a centímetros de la mullida oreja, riéndose con burla después para marcharse de allí. No obstante, antes de partir se volvió, ladrando demandante hacia Carim.

Ésta vaciló, alternando la vista entre él y Yagami, hasta que finalmente el lobo pintado le sonrió en muestra de que todo estaba bien y que podía irse.

Apenas llegó al lado del dingo negro, fue reprendida y obligada a marchar hasta el frente; los reclamos le llovían a los oídos así como el agua que ya caía a cántaros encima de su cabeza.

Pero por dentro, las heridas de Hayate eran lo único que ocupaba su mente.

" – " – "

-"¡Fate-chan! ¡¿Están todas bien?"

-"Owie, ¡Nanoha! ¡Basta! Me estás aplastando las orejas…"

La nombrada soltó su risa característica, sus manos acariciando de manera algo descuidada la cabeza dorada, en busca de alguna lastimadura que pudiese haberse provocado.

Erio y Caro se aproximaron también y saltaron sobre las largas patas negras en un intento por llamar la atención de la lobezna.

-"¿Signum?"

-"Será mejor que se vayan ahora –respondió, con los bigotes blancos enteramente mojados y las orejas semiagachadas por la humedad en ellas-. Parece ser que una fuerte tormenta se avecina."

A pesar de que la leona no dijo nada más, la médica supo que se preocupaba por ella. Así que se agachó y le abrazó por el cuello, pidiéndole que se anduviese con cuidado.

Takamachi hizo lo mismo con Fate, despidiéndose de paso de los pequeños zorritos que lanzaron un chillido ante su partida.

Arisa, Suzuka y Vita dijeron adiós también; cada una preocupada –quizás no a igual manera que Nanoha y Shamal, puesto que apenas se conocían- por la situación que había ocurrido, y los problemas que le conllevaría a sus nuevas compañeras.

Sin poder hacer más, regresaron de vuelta a la seguridad de Casco Resistente, aún con el aguijón de la duda punzando en todas.

" – " – "

-"¡Hayate!"

La africana, que no se había movido de su lugar, le sonrió con pesar al ave blanca que se detenía al frente suyo. El pico abriéndose y cerrándose en reprimendas que para ella no tenían sentido alguno.

Las palabras que hace rato Signum le dijese así como el tamborileo de las gotas de lluvia, sofocando por completo los comentarios angustiados de Rein.

Dándose cuenta de ello, la gaviota se dio por vencida. Bajó las alas que había estado agitando como loca e hizo lo único que podía hacer en momentos como aquellos.

_Darle un abrazo._

La ojiazul no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de dolor, más emocional que físico. Y por ese mismo sentimiento, agachó la cabeza y apretó el plumaje húmedo y brillante, aceptando el gesto amable de su amiga voladora.

Hayate le dijo que lo sentía mucho, que no quería ser una carga o molestia para ella ni que tampoco quería alarmarla por nada.

-"Está bien… -Rein agregó en un arrullo-. Está bien, Hayate, porque yo estoy aquí."

Pero lo que sí no le dijo, fue que el orgullo se le estaba cayendo al suelo, tal y como las borlas de sangre que resbalaban de su mejilla café.

Durante esos minutos que se quedaron juntas bajo la lluvia, se mantuvieron en silencio. Agito batió sus largas y majestuosas alas en el aire feroz, dando un vistazo rápido al licaón que recibía consuelo por parte de la gaviota.

Luego, aleteó una vez más y descendió para ir hacia donde Signum y Fate estaban, viendo de paso al resto alejarse.

Pasando por alto, en aquel momento, el par de ojos negros que vislumbraban varios metros más allá la figura de Rein.

_A__brazando al lobo pintado._

_**Continuará…**_

(1) Baribal: Otra manera de designar al oso negro.

¡Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí está la segunda parte de 'Estoy Aquí'. Un poco sobre el pasado de Shamal y Signum, un mini-momento NanoFate; y por último, algo de Hayate, Carim y Jauría mala.

Ahora sí podremos seguir avanzando. Tanto para estrechar relaciones de algunos, así como para ver los problemas que se van suscitando entre otros.

Muchas gracias como siempre a todos, por leer y prestar parte de su atención a esta sencilla historia. ¡Gracias! =)

Saludos y que pasen un excelente y maravilloso día.

Kida Luna.


	26. Culpable

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XXV_

_Culpable_

_¡Pit, pat!__ ¡Pit, pat! ¡Pit, pat!_

Las gotas de lluvia siguieron cayendo una tras otra, empapando y golpeteando la ventana de la habitación. Hacía desde ayer en la tarde que la tormenta había comenzado, sin detenerse, aún cuando el día se estaba oscureciendo de nuevo.

-"¿Te duele?"

Los ojos azules despegaron al fin la vista del vidrio empañado, la dueña negando muy despacio con la cabeza mientras cerraba los párpados. No obstante, en cuanto unos dedos largos rozaron su mejilla, echó un respingo.

-"Con esa cara nadie te va a creer –susurró con cierta melancolía, volviendo a su camilla-. Anda, Hayate, debes curarte bien esas heridas."

-"Estoy bien."

-"¡Estoy bien mis polainas!" –una nueva voz resonó en el lugar.

-"¿Arf?" –se extrañó Fate.

La pelirroja entró al cuarto, saludando a su hermana confundida y a una Hayate perdida en algún mundo paralelo. Detrás de ella, venía Chrono, quien con un bufido se dedicó a cerrar la puerta que la otra había abierto de golpe.

Luego de estirar los brazos y dejarse caer a un lado de la rubia, la recién llegada lanzó la toalla en su cabeza a un lugar cualquiera.

-"Cielos, déjame ver eso."

Antes de que la castaña pudiese decir algo, su rostro estaba entre las manos de Arf, quien lo volteaba de un lado a otro para examinarle. Después, su mirada viajó al resto de su cuerpo, hallando uno que otro moretón así como una herida sangrando en la pierna derecha.

Frunció el ceño.

-"¿Has estado caminando con eso así?"

Yagami no respondió, limitándose a sonreír lastimeramente.

-"Fate –llamó Chrono mientras veía de reojo a la ojiazul quieta en la silla-, ¿pero qué fue lo que pasó?"

En tanto su hermana iba a buscar agua, vendajes y desinfectante, ella se dedicó a relatarles todo lo que había sucedido; desde el inofensivo encuentro con los amigos de Nanoha, hasta el incidente con Ian y su jauría.

-"¡Mou, Fate! –chilló la pelirroja, de pie y limpiando con un algodón la mejilla de la africana-. Debiste haberme dicho, ¡yo también quiero conocer a mi cuñada!"

La aludida se sonrojó fuertemente, desviando la vista hacia la toalla abandonada en el suelo.

-"Ya la conoces, Arf –murmuró apenada, tratando de ignorar los quejidos de Hayate y los reproches de la otra para que dejara de moverse-, ¿recuerdas? Casi la conviertes en tu cena."

-"Eh, bueno… -rió nerviosa-. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que acabaría siendo parte de la familia?"

-"¡Oh, wow, alto ahí! –exclamó Chrono, sentándose al lado de Testarossa y bloqueándole toda atención posible al paño en el piso-. ¡¿Es en serio? ¿Sales con un cordero?"

-"Um… sí."

-"¡No puede ser! ¡Y por qué no me llevaste a conocerla tampoco! –la sujetó de los hombros, sacudiéndola-. Tú sabes que aunque no somos de la misma sangre, ¡te considero como una hermana!"

-"Entonces… ¿no te parece… extraño?"

Fate parpadeó aturdida, sintiendo al fin su estómago recobrar su sitio al ver que el pelinegro la dejaba en paz. Los ojos marinos del chico se posaron en los de la pelirroja, en una mezcla entre duda y seriedad.

La otra se mordió los labios, permitiendo saltar a la vista un pequeño colmillo.

-"Detesto interrumpir su pelea de miradas –gimió Hayate-, ¡pero el alcohol me está matando!"

-"¡Ouch! ¡Lo siento!"

Arf retiró las manos de la cara de la castaña, que respiró aliviada. Enseguida, revolvió el botiquín de nuevo para sacar dos banditas.

-"No es la primera vez que sucede."

-"¿Eh?" –los ojos borgoñas parpadearon de nuevo, aún su dueña confundida.

-"¿No lo recuerdas, Fate?" –le preguntó el hijo de la Directora al poner la mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

-"¿Recordar qué, Chrono?"

-"A nuestra madre" –respondió Arf.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que la cazadora dorada pensó en todas las posibilidades para con aquella respuesta; inclusive, llegó a esperar que alguno de los tres se tirase al suelo entre risas para decirle que todo era una broma.

Pero ninguno –especialmente Hayate-, se rió.

Su hermana mayor le asintió al ojiazul, quien de inmediato salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna. Luego de guardar todo en el botiquín, se sentó a su lado.

Cabizbaja y con ambas manos apenas tocándose, como si estuviese todavía dudando sobre si lo que iba a decir, debía o no debía hacerlo.

-"¿Qué pasa con mamá? –se atrevió a preguntar al fin, sujetando la muñeca a su costado-. Se supone que ella murió al darme a luz."

Ante esas palabras, la más grande volteó a verla con una sonrisa decaída. Hayate, ubicada en la silla al frente de ambas, se inclinó hacia delante con curiosidad.

-"¿Y si te dijera que lo único que sabes de ella –desvió la vista al suelo-, es pura mentira?"

-"¿Por qué habrías de mentirme?" –el ceño fruncido así como la vibración alarmante que se camufló en la voz de Fate, le indicaron que ella empezaba a inquietarse.

-"Nunca pensé que fuese muy importante –sonrió de lado y tragó fuerte ante el leve apretón en su mano-. No hasta que te vi con Nanoha…"

-"Espera... –interrumpió Hayate-. No es la primera vez que sucede, ¿acaso quieres decir que…?"

La menor de la familia Testarossa por fin captó la idea, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa mientras su garganta parecía haberse secado. Arf le dedicó una mirada de disculpa, no sólo por lo que había escondido.

Sino por lo que le revelaría también.

-"Eras sólo una lobata, Fate, apenas podías andar y mucho menos abrir los ojos ante la luz del sol –se rió bajito, recordando los primeros momentos a su lado-. Yo apenas tenía el tamaño de un conejo. Pero nuestra madre, Precia Testarossa… ella era la mejor en la escuela…"

* * *

"_La mañana se mostró brillante, provocando unos cuantos gruñidos que no hicieron más que conseguir la risa de la loba del Mackenzie. Las pupilas violetas viajaron con ternura hacia el cachorro que mantenía las patas delanteras sobre su costado, olfateando el aire a ciegas._

_Un largo bostezo se dejó escuchar. La vista pasó ahora a su otra cría, que masticaba ociosamente y veía a su hermana menor con flojera._

_-Aww, ¿cómo está mi familia favorita el día de hoy? –alguien más rió._

_-¡Linith! –exclamó la hija mayor._

_-¡Arf, no le muerdas la oreja a Linith! –fue regañada por su madre-. ¡¿De dónde aprendiste esos modales?_

_-¡Mou! –chilló la nombrada._

_De repente, las orejuelas negras de la madre revolotearon al descubrir de inmediato una sombra diminuta que se asomaba detrás de su amiga el gato montés. Aquél desconocido bulto se pegó instintivamente al pelaje crema y repleto de manchas marrones de Linith._

_-¿Qué es eso? –el lobo negro susurró, levantándose y ocasionando que Fate soltase un chillido al caer torpemente al suelo, asustada al haber perdido su soporte._

_-La encontré hace poco, mientras salía a cazar –la felina sujetó con su boca a la menuda criatura por el cuello, para llevarla al frente._

_El animal se retorció en el aire y tiró arañazos hacia un enemigo invisible. Linith esbozó una sonrisa divertida y la soltó, haciendo que rebotase graciosamente sobre la hierba, para que quedase entre ella y Precia. _

_Sin embargo, Arf fue más rápida y corrió a su encuentro. Acercó el hocico para olfatearle la cara, logrando así que el cachorro de león gruñera y le lanzase un rasguño fallido._

_-¡Arf! _

_-¡No estoy haciendo nada malo! ¡Lo juro! –ladró en defensa._

_Precia rodó los ojos. Viró la cabeza hacia atrás para tomar a Fate y ponerla junto a ella, evitando que se perdiese entre su búsqueda ciega. _

_-¿Dónde está su familia? –preguntó enseguida._

_-No lo sé –murmuró mientras observaba los ojillos azules de león mirarle con curiosidad, y a la vez, cierta seriedad-. Cuando la vi estaba luchando con unas hienas._

_-Linith…_

_-Hubiese muerto si la dejaba sola –se explicó, no despegando la vista del cachorro-. ¿Qué puede hacer un bebé contra un par de hienas, Precia? No podía abandonarla._

_-¿Qué vas a decir si alguien pregunta? _

_-Que soy su familia._

_-¿Serás su guardiana, eh? _

_La loba sonrió de lado, plegando las orejas en tanto un millón de pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza. Criar dos cachorros sola no era problema cuando ambos eran de la misma especie; sin embargo, la criatura que su mejor amiga había rescatado, algún día crecería el doble o el triple que ella._

_¿Qué iba a enseñarle, entonces, un gato montés a un pequeño león?_

_Precia no dijo nada. Bastó una sola mirada a los ojos oscuros de la felina manchada para saber que se quedaría con ella, así como que la protegería tal cual si fuese su propia hija._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre? _

_El leoncillo apartó su mirar de Linith por fin, viendo a la lobata dorada que dormitaba a los pies de la más grande, en tanto la lupina roja trataba de aproximársele, curiosa. _

_-Signum –habló por primera vez, enfrentando sin miedo las pupilas violetas de Precia-. Mi nombre es Signum."_

* * *

-"En aquel momento pensé, '¡genial, alguien con quien jugar!'. Después de todo, tú sólo te la pasabas gimiendo y pidiendo comida –se rió al contemplar el sonrojo que pintaba las mejillas de Fate-. Fue como si de repente, la familia se hiciese más grande. Y entonces… entonces vino Alicia…"

* * *

"_-¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?_

_-¡Baja la voz! ¡Baja la voz y escúchame! –Linith gritó en susurros, agachando el cuello mientras se cercioraba que no hubiese nadie en los alrededores-. Precia…_

_-¿Quieres que te maten, cierto? –reprendió la aludida de nueva cuenta, con la voz atorándosele en la garganta._

_-No… yo… por favor, ¡por favor, tú de todas las personas, tienes que comprenderme!_

_-No voy a echarme atrás –una nueva voz interrumpió a ambas._

_-¿Alicia? –pronunció Linith._

_El lobo negro resopló desesperado en tanto caminaba en círculos chicos. Cuando se detuvo, volteó a ver al gato doméstico blanco que estaba parado al lado de su amiga; los ojos borgoñas fijos en ella, decididos y con ese toque hipnotizante y tramposo de los felinos._

_-¿Por qué, Linith? ¿Por qué no pudiste quedarte en Colmillo como debía de ser? –quiso saber Precia._

_-Es tarde –contestó, los bigotes blancos doblándose hacia abajo-. Y no me arrepiento de ello…"_

* * *

-"Salíamos a cazar con Linith, jugábamos y le pedíamos que no se fuera. Era como tener otra madre más –los orbes azules se entrecerraron, posándose en sus manos e ignorando el hecho de que la rubia todavía sujetaba una suya-. Alicia era una bella persona, se parecía bastante a ti, ¿sabes?"

-"Lamento no poder recordarla."

-"Mhmp –negó suavemente-, no es tu culpa. No sólo en tu forma humana, Fate, sino que cuando era un gato, sus orejas, patas y la punta de la cola eran negras; a excepción de una parte de su cara, en lo demás se asemejaba bastante a ti. Mismo color de ojos. Supongo que por eso Signum te cuida mucho."

-"¿Porque me parezco a ella?"

Arf dibujó una sonrisa triste.

-"Y porque jamás pudo salvarla."

* * *

"_-¿Alicia?_

_-Hey, ¿qué pasa?_

_-¿Por qué no puedes quedarte con nosotros?_

_Los ojos rojos brillaron entonces, una pizca de melancolía asomándose entre los irises negros. Caminó despacio hasta la leoncilla, que dentro de unos tres meses sobrepasaría su estatura; sus movimientos elegantes y finos, como todo felino._

_Pasos que, sin darse cuenta, Signum remarcaría con el pasar del tiempo._

_-Los jefes de tu madre se enojarían si me ven con ella –explicó, sentándose y lamiendo la cabeza rosa-. Y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? _

_-¡Alicia! –gruñó, apartándose de la lengua que intentaba peinarla-. ¿Por qué tienen que poner tantas reglas?_

_-Tiene que ser así –contestó, cerrando los párpados-. Debe… debe de haber un orden, Signum. Yo pertenezco acá._

_-Tú perteneces con nosotras –bufó enojada-. ¿Es que no lo ves, Alicia? ¡Ya no quiero ver a Linith llorar en las noches!_

_El gato guardó silencio, contemplando los orbes cobalto oscilar entre la furia y la angustia contenidas. No obstante, Alicia hizo lo único que podía hacer, lo que tanto la caracterizaba y lo que mejor se le daba._

_Sonreír._

_Aún si se estuviese quebrando por dentro…_

_-Está bien, algún día todo será diferente –quiso consolarse también, atrayendo al cachorro junto a ella y juntando mejilla con mejilla-. Y ella ya no volverá a derramar otra lágrima._

_-¿Estarás allí?_

_-Siempre._

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Lo prometo, Signum. Lo prometo._

_La arrulló, totalmente consciente de que el instante en que las cosas cambiarían, llegaría; al igual que el llanto de Linith se detendría en determinado momento._

_Sin embargo, cuando eso pasase, Signum no volvería a verla._

_Y ella rompería su promesa."_

* * *

-"El otoño estaba llegando. Un día, nos encontramos en la recepción de Colmillo Brillante todos los que vivíamos allí. El Director de aquel entonces, salió y comenzó a hablar de cosas que yo no entendía, pero que me hicieron sentir mal…"

* * *

"_-Lindy, ¿a qué va todo esto?_

_El aguará guazú miró a la lupina azabache con duda también, ignota del por qué aquella reunión de emergencia. Los ojos azules viajaron hasta la tribuna en lo alto, donde Jail Scaglietti alzaba los brazos y recitaba palabras._

_A pesar de que faltaba poco para las fiestas de graduación, estaba totalmente segura que el discurso no tenía que ver con ello._

_-Me he enterado de una desastrosa noticia –exclamó el regente de la escuela con pena, llevándose una mano al pecho-. Alguien de aquí ha deshonrado el nombre de nuestra institución. ¡Ha manchado las leyes de nuestros ancestros y ha permanecido en las sombras, viviendo y caminando al lado de un herbívoro como si fuese uno de nosotros!_

_Los murmullos brotaron de inmediato. Asustados, frustrados, traicionados y perplejos._

_Lindy Harlaown desvió la mirada hacia Precia, cuyas fauces se mantenían entreabiertas y cuyos ojos temblaban en vacilación. El cuerpo negro agazapado hacia atrás, en temor._

_El lobo azul de los esteros pasó saliva. Su vista permaneció seria, pero en el interior de su corazón, un nombre latía desbocadamente; __el nombre de aquélla a quien gracias a la madre de Arf y Fate, también había tenido la oportunidad de conocer y amistar.__ Y el miedo enterrándose en sus venas ante lo que era inevitable._

_Alicia…_

_-¡Hay un traidor entre nosotros y está allá afuera! Si dejamos que esto continúe, ¿qué comeremos si ellos ya no nos temen? ¿Si nos ven como criaturas bondadosas e inofensivas, si se unen y nos persiguen como hasta ahora los hemos perseguido nosotros?_

_Las voces se alzaron, frenéticas ante ese solo pensamiento. Jail golpeó el barandal de piedra con ambos puños, y adoptando su forma reptilesca, elevó su elástica figura lóbrega._

_-Es el gato montés de las manchas oscuras –silbó fuerte, la lengua bífida batiendo el aire-. ¡Encuéntrenla! ¡Encuentren a Linith y al gato blanco que está con ella, solamente así podremos limpiar el honor de Colmillo Brillante!_

_-¡Precia!_

_Lindy gritó al ver a la loba del Mackenzie correr lejos de la multitud para internarse en la oscuridad de la noche. El aguará guazú regresó la vista hasta las alturas, encontrándose con la mirada torva y sedienta de sangre de la anaconda._

_-Mátenlas, y sean ustedes los héroes de nuestro mañana…"_

* * *

La puerta del cuarto se abrió. Chrono se acercó sigilosamente hasta ellas, notando el rostro afectado de Arf y los espasmos que sacudían a Fate; Hayate sosteniendo la otra mano de esta última, como si temiese que en cualquier momento algo malo pudiese pasarle.

Las pupilas borgoñas voltearon a verlo entonces, con un sentimiento tan profundo y desesperado que el pelinegro quiso arrepentirse de haber entrado de nuevo. Seguramente su hermana había terminado de contarle aquello de lo que él mismo se enteró hace mucho por boca de su madre.

Mordiéndose los labios, el chico se decidió de una vez por todas a depositar el álbum que llevaba entre sus manos, sobre el regazo de la rubia.

" – " – "

Los cuchicheos y los murmullos de los estudiantes llegaron hasta sus mullidas orejas; no obstante, ella los ignoró todos. Observó los bajorrelieves color sangre que adornaban algunas pilastras que surgían de repente, repletas de diversos animales que rugían y peleaban con ferocidad.

El incidente del oso el día anterior, junto al relato de Arf sobre la madre de Fate unas horas atrás, volvió a su mente. Por alguna razón, sus ánimos se hallaban cada vez más bajos, como si el anochecer y la lluvia afuera concordasen con su falta de humor.

Soltó un pesado suspiro, las manos escondidas en el interior negro de su chaleco del uniforme; el cual cargaba desabotonado, ganándose una que otra mirada de desaprobación.

Cosa que poco le importó.

-"Un día de estos juro que saldré con sólo una sábana encima" –soltó en voz baja y cambió a su forma animal para sentirse más cómoda.

Antes de poder seguir planeando el romper más reglas, un puesto en una de las esquinas de los pasillos llamó su atención. Conforme se iba acercando, las letras anaranjadas del letrero blanco en la parte de arriba se hicieron visibles.

-"Gran Carrera Relámpago…" –musitó, leyendo el anuncio.

-"Así es –rió alguien, que mantenía la cabeza oculta detrás de la barra mientras revolvía varios papeles-. Mañana será el 'gran' día, varios alumnos competirán en el evento por un poco de entretenimiento –volvió a reír-, y créditos extra, claro. ¡Bastantes créditos extra!"

Eso último hizo clic en la mente de Yagami, diciéndose a sí misma que aquello podría levantar sus notas, especialmente en las materias relacionadas a etiqueta y modales; después de todo, no es como si beber cual sediento en el desierto que derrama agua aquí y allá, fuese algo de lo que sus maestros pudiesen regodearse.

-"Oye –habló, suponiendo que aquél era el encargado de dicho concurso-, ¿y qué debo hacer para entrar?"

Hayate subió los cuartos delanteros a la barra, ojeando sin miramientos algunas hojas desperdigadas allí arriba. Ladeó la cabeza y enfocó su vista en la cola larga y lisa de la nutria, que aún se mantenía semioculta revisando archivos.

-"Oh, solamente debes inscribirte, ¿interesada? Aún estás a tiempo –se escuchó un chasquido de dientecillos-. Espérame, ¿sí? Como ya es mañana, ando algo apresurado; en un momento te tomo los datos si gustas."

-"Um… espero" –respondió, descansando entretanto el hocico sobre la madera y mirando todo con aburrimiento. Las banditas que formaban una cruz en su mejilla, incomodándole un poco ante el contacto con la superficie.

Meneó la cola ociosamente mientras seguía escuchando ruidos de cosas moverse, acompañados de alguno que otro quejido. Finalmente, la nutria dejó ver su faz café, suspirando y pasando una de sus cortas patas sobre su rostro.

-"Perdona –se disculpó, sobándose los párpados con un cuarto en tanto el otro sujetaba un formato de inscripción-. Ahora, te agradecería si pudieses darme tu nombre, tu especie y…"

Por primera vez, los ojos oscuros la contemplaron, estudiándola de arriba hacia abajo. En cuanto Hayate estuvo a punto de responder, vio cómo el lutrino escondía rápidamente la hoja.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

De repente, las facciones bonachonas del animal de agua se tensaron, con un ceño pronunciado surgiendo en su rostro. Sin decir nada más, volvió a indagar entre sus cosas.

-"Quiero inscribirme" –pidió el licaón, asomando la cabeza para verle.

-"Lo siento, me equivoqué –respondió secamente-. Vete de aquí, estoy muy ocupado."

-"¿Me equivoqué? –repitió, completamente confundida-. ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo quiero participar en la carrera."

-"No puedes –espetó, saliendo y haciéndole frente-. Anda, largo de aquí, perro. Este evento es para gente seria, no para corrientes que no saben ni lo que es sentarse derecho."

-"¡¿Qué rayos? –gruñó, separando las mandíbulas en un gesto que lucía aterrador-. ¡Hace un momento querías tomarme los datos!"

-"Por eso dije, fue mi error –sacudió los hombros-. Pensé que valdrías mi tiempo, pero no es así. ¿Podrías bajar las patas? El establecimiento no es gratis, y no creo que _tú_ tengas para pagarlo si lo rayas."

El cánido hizo lo pedido, con la expresión y la mente todavía descolocadas por aquello. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí? Al principio creyó que el asunto de venir de fuera era problema privado con los dingos, mas ahora resultaba que cualquiera se lo iba a tomar como asunto personal.

Las miradas y los chismes no le molestaban en absoluto. Pero meterse con ella… ¿por qué en la santa naturaleza todo mundo quería meterse con ella?

-"¡Anótame en esa…!"

-"¿Cállate, quieres? Deja de dar lástima –alguien más se burló, mostrándole una cara de falsa pena-. ¿Por qué no vas y corres en tu madriguera de ratas e insectos?"

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Los gruñidos empezaron a hacerse presentes en la africana, que le dirigía una mirada feroz al dingo negro que aparecía ahora al frente suyo. Ian tan sólo se rió con elegancia y caminó hasta quedar separados los dos por unos cuantos centímetros.

Alzó la cabeza en orgullo, viéndola desde arriba mientras enseñaba una sonrisa sardónica. Un poco a lo lejos, el resto de la jauría se mantenía atenta a cualquier movimiento de la mestiza.

-"Primero que nada, voy a dejarte algo en claro –habló, despreocupado del todo de las expresiones agresivas en Yagami-. Carim, es una criatura pura como mi clan y yo; está de más decir que es una preciosidad. Tú, en cambio –escupió y empujó con su cabeza aquélla marrón-, no eres más que un pobre perro producto de una aberración."

El lobo pintado le regresó el impulso, en ningún momento acobardándose ante los fuertes bramidos del otro ni por su figura más grande y fornida.

-"Escúchame bien, salvaje, Carim es mía –resopló en su cara, desviándose a un lado suyo para caminar en círculos torno a ella-. Si llego a verte cerca, voy a hacer que lamentes el haber nacido. Me pertenece, ¿comprendido?" –murmuró entre colmillos.

-"Hablas de ella como si fuera una cosa –se mofó, valiéndole un comino si el grupo de caninos detrás de ambos les oía o no-, pero apuesto a que no te sonríe como lo hace conmigo" -le peló los dientes.

-"¡Eres una…!"

_¡AUUUUU!_

Un gemido escapó de la boca del licaón al sentir una punzada abrir su herida en la pata trasera derecha. De inmediato, asió los colmillos a la oreja negra que estaba a su alcance, consiguiendo con ello que el otro le soltase.

-"Desgraciada perra…"

-"¿La verdad duele, cierto?" –Hayate soltó con odio, las gotas de sangre en sus dientes resbalándose hasta los mosaicos nácar.

En ese momento vio a Ian arrojársele, por lo que separó las cuatro patas y se apoyó firmemente en el piso, preparándose para contraatacar. Faltaban si al caso unas pulgadas de casi nada para que le tocase, cuando le vio detenerse.

La duda se disparó en Hayate.

Los ojos azules contemplaron al canino oscuro morderse a sí mismo una de las patas traseras, mientras ella era derribada por alguno de sus compañeros durante su estupor.

Ian emitió un chillido alto y doloroso.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, la africana empezó a retorcerse en el suelo, queriendo quitarse a los otros de encima; apenas se levantó, comenzó a gruñir y a lanzar mordidas.

De pronto, alguien la empujó y ella chocó contra su peor enemigo, perdiendo ambos así el equilibrio.

-"¡AUXILIO! ¡ESTÁ FUERA DE CONTROL!"

Los gritos se esparcieron como fuego y en cosa de segundos todo mundo estaba ladrando o chillando. Los gemidos del jefe de la jauría se incrementaron, con el sonido espantoso atrayendo a los estudiantes y maestros que por ahí pasaban.

-"¡¿Por qué me has atacado? ¡No te hecho nada!"

-"¿Qué diablos…?"

El licaón se puso de pie enseguida. Las orejas y la cola fueron agachadas al momento en que ella veía miles de ojos observarla con desdén.

Su mente volviéndose un caos conforme el desconcierto la invadía.

-"Pobre… ¿pero qué está mal con ella?"

-"¡Yo sabía que no debía entrar con nosotros!"

-"Mira nada más, debe de tener rabia, ¡no te acerques!"

-"¡Deberíamos echarla! ¡Que se regrese con los suyos!"

-"¿Te crees muy valiente, no? ¡Atacando a inocentes, no tienes vergüenza alguna, Yagami!"

Las fauces marrones se abrieron, queriendo gritar que la víctima allí había sido ella; sin embargo, un fuerte golpe que la mandó al piso por tercera vez, la hizo soltar solamente un quejido.

La silueta de Ian, que cojió al ponerse de pie, le miró desde arriba, con la satisfacción bailoteando entre la pena disfrazada.

Furia ardió dentro del lobo pintado, que hizo al instante el ademán de pararse para atacarle.

_**¡THUD!**_

Su vientre golpeó los mosaicos de nuevo, robándole otro alarido. De pronto, sintió cómo manos palmeadas enganchaban e inmovilizaban sus extremidades.

Siseos alcanzaron sus oídos…

-"¡¿Qué están haciendo?"

Los ladridos y los quejidos de Hayate se volvieron cada vez más alarmados, el pánico inundando sus pupilas al percibir cómo su hocico era sujetado bruscamente mientras un bozal le era puesto encima.

Los seguros cerrándose y sus patas absolutamente paralizadas.

Miles de ojos observándola.

Chilló una y otra vez, con sus mandíbulas ahora limitadas. A la postre, la sensación de una aguja enterrarse en su cuello la forzó a lanzar un último gimoteo.

Rápidamente, el sueño empezó a apoderarse de ella.

-"¿Qué estamos haciendo? –oyó el siseo una vez más, distinguiendo la figura borrosa de un reptil frente a ella-. _Te enseñamos cuál es tu lugar_."

" – " – "

"_Los truenos y los relámpagos inundaron el bosque en un canto macabro. Sonidos provenientes de miles de depredadores rugieron con bestialidad, mientras las ramas de árboles y arbustos eran vapuleadas por el viento o por sombras escurridizas._

_-¡Linith!_

_La aludida apareció, escapando por poco de las garras de un leopardo. Apenas alcanzó a Alicia, ambas emprendieron carrera hacia lo más profundo del sitio; volviendo así sordos los gruñidos tétricos y no prestando atención a los ojos amarillos que brillaban entre las penumbras._

_Más de una vez las patas traseras resbalaron por el sujetar de zarpas que salían de la nada y que rasgaban la piel. La respiración agitada amortiguando los ruidos de la tormenta así como sus garras se hundían en el lodo y los charcos de agua formados._

_Un relámpago alumbró los altos pinos, provocando que Alicia maullase en horror al vislumbrar por segundos la imagen de un zorro aferrado al tronco de uno de ellos._

_El gruñido del raposo fue tan breve como el tiempo que le tomó para abalanzarse contra ella._

_-¡ALICIA!_

_Luego de rodar por el pasto, Linith se puso en pie. Jadeando y con el hocico empapado en sangre, sus ojos oscuros contemplaron con impresión el cuello quebrado del animal._

_La cara muerta del zorro siendo iluminada por otro relámpago._

_-¡Allí están!_

_El grito las hizo pegar un respingo. Corrieron mucho tiempo, tanto que no importaba si las ramas rozaban las heridas abiertas o si la lluvia fuerte aumentaba el ardor en ellas._

_En algún punto, todo pareció volver a la calma. La más chica se acurrucó contra la otra, vigilando cada rincón, temiendo porque en cualquier segundo alguien volviese a sorprenderlas._

_-Alicia, tenemos que seguir. No podemos quedarnos aquí._

_-¡¿Qué les hicimos a ellos? –sollozó desesperada al admirar el rostro sucio y desmarañado del gato salvaje-. ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Quiero…! ¡Quiero…!_

_-No… no llores, ¡no llores! –suplicó, las lágrimas empezando a derramarse de sus ojos._

_-¿No los veré de nuevo, cierto? –se aferró más, su pequeño cuerpo manchado de lodo temblando-. ¿Arf, Fate… Signum?_

_-Basta…_

_-¿Van a matarnos?_

_-¡No digas eso! ¡No voy a permitir que nada malo te pase!_

_-Somos tan pequeñas, Linith –gimió dolida y enroscó la cola en temor-. Lamento haberte arruinado la vida. ¡Lo lamento tanto!_

_-¡Cállate, cállate! –exclamó, posando su cabeza sobre el níveo cuello-. Tenemos una familia, nos tenemos la una a la otra, ¿no debería ser eso suficiente?_

_-Pero no lo ven –la voz se le fue mientras escondía el rostro en su pecho-. Nadie lo ve… No quiero que esto termine así, Linith, no quiero perderlas. ¡No quiero perderlas! ¡Son todo lo que tengo!_

_**¡CRASH!**_

_La luz hizo resplandecer todo el bosque, revelándole por fin la ubicación de sus compañeras. Los ojos de Precia, que antes habían mostrado alivio, se llenaron de horror al avistar la figura de la serpiente bajar silenciosamente detrás de ambas. _

_Una de las pupilas del animal rastrero volteó a verla fugazmente._

_Luego de que la luz desapareciese y las sombras retornasen, el reptil siseó y abrió la gigantesca boca._

_-"¡NOOOOO!"_

_Los felinos se agazaparon contra la tierra, asustados, observando entre relampagueo y relampagueo la silueta del lobo y de la anaconda pelear; las garras al aire al igual que las mordidas, moviéndose en una danza mortal e increíblemente rápida._

_La lupina fue después arrojada al tronco de un pino. Aprovechando el momento, la víbora dio la vuelta y se arrastró velozmente hacia sus presas._

_El gato montés cubrió el cuerpo de Alicia de inmediato y cerró los ojos. Los truenos zumbaron en el firmamento._

_**¡SQUASH!**_

_El cuerpo larguirucho rodeó a la criatura que había atrapado, la presión aumentó en segundos y el sonido de huesos romperse le dio la pauta para separar sus fauces._

_Los ojos oscuros temblaron y Linith sintió que se quedaba muda. La imagen del lobo negro al frente suyo, que se retorcía mientras separaba las fauces y sentía los pulmones ser perforados por sus propias costillas, se proyectó en su mirada gatuna._

_Alicia se hizo para atrás, con sus garras rozando frenéticamente el suelo lodoso. Entonces, el felino salvaje le cubrió el rostro._

_Cerrando ella misma los párpados para no ver a la anaconda enterrar los gruesos colmillos en la yugular del lobo, cercenando el pelaje negro y desguindando así, con frenesí, casi toda la cabeza del cuello._

_El cuerpo inerte de su mejor amiga, que se había atravesado para salvarlas, rebotó al ser soltado. Jail Scaglietti se elevó lentamente, siseando y mostrando la sangre que chorreaba abundante en su boca._

_Los relámpagos y los truenos tocaron con furor, en tanto las pupilas negras de Linith reflejaban dos enormes mandíbulas dirigirse hacia ella…_

_Lindy Harlaown, varios metros más atrás de la escena, sin ser vista aún, retrocedió. Los miembros tiritándole. El pavor y el dolor subiendo por su espalda conforme su mirada no podía despegarse de las sombras dantescas que eran proyectadas en la corteza de los árboles._

_Sus grandes orejas blancas escuchando los maullidos aterrorizados y sus ojos azules viendo en los troncos silenciosos la sangre chisporrotear, así como la piel siendo abierta._

_-¡Madre, Alicia!_

_El chillido devolvió al aguará-guazú a la normalidad, quien apresurándose cogió por el cuello al cachorro de león que había querido alcanzar el lugar donde sus madres estaban. El lobo colorado dio la media vuelta de inmediato y tomó a Arf, que también le había seguido hasta allí._

_Lindy corrió tan rápido como pudo, cerrando los ojos en el trayecto, y tratando de ignorar en vano los aullidos y gemidos que rompían la quietud del bosque._

_El viento que se había levantado con la tormenta destruyéndolo todo. Excepto el leoncillo y la lobata que el lobo de los esteros salvó ese día, apartándolos de cualquier posible incriminación._

_Mientras allá atrás, muy adentro entre los altos pinos, tenía que dejar a Alicia y Linith morir..."_

" – " – "

La suave brisa le acarició el rostro. Ya había anochecido y ahora ella podía ver la cerca que dividía ambos territorios.

Bajó despacio, deteniéndose enfrente del riachuelo que presenció uno de sus primeros encuentros con Nanoha. Los ojos borgoñas se quedaron fijos en su reflejo, que le devolvía una mirada de sufrimiento y consternación.

Por escasos segundos, el pelaje dorado pasó a ser totalmente negro y ella gimió en espanto.

El aire sopló de nuevo, agitando sus orejas.

Fate se quedó allí, quieta. El pasto crujió del otro lado; vio al cordero levantar la cabeza, con los ojos azules contemplándola. La cazadora sintió el corazón encogérsele.

Pensó en todo los momentos que había pasado con ella. Lo mucho que significaba y lo bastante que la quería.

-"Nanoha…"

Y pensó, también, en el álbum que Chrono le había entregado. Ése que contenía varias fotos de Alicia y Linith, así como de Signum y Arf sonriendo al lado de ellas.

En la última página, sin embargo, aparecía el lobo del Mackenzie y el colorado juntos; con las miradas prendidas y observando de frente hacia la cámara que en aquel tiempo debía de haberles retratado.

Debajo de ésa, había otra fotografía.

Su madre y Lindy, vestidas con el uniforme negro de Colmillo y el distintivo moño rojo. Sonriendo. Con las manos cariñosamente entrelazadas.

_Y un clavel rojo entre sus dedos._

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno, está de más decir que ya todos saben qué representa el clavel rojo, así que no entraré en detalles. Este capítulo ha quedado más largo que los anteriores; con ayuda de mi beta he podido escatimar cuántos más faltan.

Por ello, también, puede que algunos salgan así de extensos (cosa que no me agrada del todo porque rompe un poco con el patrón que tenía establecido).

Esto lo hago en vista de que la historia se alarga y puede perder la línea en algún punto, lo que ya me ha rondado la cabeza desde hace mucho; e inclusive, agradezco igual a quienes me han señalado esto. Así que voy a esforzarme por relatar los hechos que faltan dentro de una secuencia más breve, que me permita manejar lo que falta, y que a la vez, permita a la historia seguir fluyendo.

Gracias a todas las personas que continúan leyendo y apoyando de una u otra manera este cuentecillo. Espero no decepcionarlos, al menos no tanto =)

Kida Luna.


	27. Arriba Abajo

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XXVI_

_Arriba-Abajo_

-"¿Fate?"

Las manos acariciaron su mejilla, haciéndola despertar del mundo de los sueños –o pesadillas- en el que se había sumergido. Escuchó los grillos cantar, y después viajó su vista lentamente hasta el riachuelo a su lado.

-"¿Fate-chan?"

-"Sólo… sólo estoy pensando…" –susurró mientras admiraba su reflejo en el agua, sentada y observándola sin ánimos.

-"No parece ser algo bueno –respondió quedito, atrayendo a la otra hacia ella para que se acomodara en su regazo-. ¿Quieres decirme?"

-"Está bien –mintió-, no es nada importante, Nanoha."

La castaña entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, en tanto su mano izquierda se encargaba de frotar los largos mechones dorados. Fate cerró los ojos ante el contacto, respirando acompasadamente mientras sentía la tranquilidad volver a sus músculos.

En cuanto percibió calor en sus labios, soltó un quejido, sujetando el cuello de la camisa blanca de la herbívora para jalarla hacia delante y profundizar así el beso.

La ojiazul jadeó, no pudiendo suprimir la mueca traviesa que se dibujó en sus labios al separarse.

-"Eso fue un poco tosco" –sonrió divertida.

-"¿En serio? –rió, levantándose un poco para besarla con suavidad a modo de disculpa-. ¿Mejor?"

-"Tal vez –murmuró cerca de su rostro, empujándola de vuelta abajo con el índice-, pero todavía no es suficiente…"

La rubia frunció el ceño, entretenida al ver a su pareja apoyarse de manos y rodillas sobre ella. Fate pasó los brazos por encima de sus hombros, apreciando de pronto una sensación húmeda en su cuello que la hizo sentir cosquillas.

Apenas los dientes de la castaña se hundieron en su piel, la cazadora separó los labios en un gemido mudo.

Nanoha sonrió, notando el aliento de Fate que se volvía errático y pegaba deliciosamente en su oído. Dejó de morderla entonces, lamiendo con cuidado la zona que había quedado ligeramente amoratada; subió y bajó por cada centímetro sin prisa, esparciendo besos tanto en su mentón como en uno de sus hombros, aprovechando que la camisa se le había aflojado para dejar la piel cremosa al descubierto.

Sus ojos contemplaron rápidamente el rostro de la rubia, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía los labios. La faz ligeramente sonrojada, con el cuerpo liberando uno que otro espasmo de anticipación.

Y a pesar de que no era una carnívora, la chica cordero supo, en ese preciso instante, que jamás en su vida había probado algo tan exquisito.

-"Espera…" –la escuchó apenas.

La castaña se inclinó hacia delante entonces, posando así una de sus manos en el vientre que no se quedaba quieto; y a la vez, jugueteando con el lóbulo de la oreja al frente suyo con sus labios y dientes.

-"¿Qué pasa?" –murmuró con tono ronco. La satisfacción recorriendo sus facciones al percatarse del temblor que su aliento despertaba en la otra.

-"Nanoha… -jadeó, llevando las manos a la cara de la aludida para poder mirarla-. ¿Quieta, sí?"

La ojiazul rió ante el comentario, pensando en que ésa era la clase de cosas que ella debería decirle a Fate; después de todo, la que tenía dotes caninas no era ella.

Sin más, la herbívora negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, con la sonrisa en su cara todavía presente. Se recostó encima de la más alta, escuchando atentamente el latir desbocado de su corazón así como el movimiento rápido que hacía su pecho.

-"Eres muy suave…"

-"¿Me estás llamando almohada?" –preguntó divertida, tratando de encontrar su respiración.

-"Nyahaha, pero sólo mía –la abrazó fuertemente-. Te pondría mi nombre si pudiera."

Fate rió bajito y contempló a su novia esconder los zafiros tras los delgados párpados y acurrucarse contra ella. Pasó sus manos por encima de su cintura mientras las pupilas borgoñas ahora se dirigían al cielo oscuro arriba de ambas.

Con las estrellas brillando y una que otra libélula flotando en el aire.

Estar acostada allí con Nanoha sin que nadie las molestase, era uno de esos momentos que la estudiante de Colmillo rogaba porque durase por siempre. Sentir el calor de su cuerpo y apreciar los graciosos sonidos que hacía al tratar de dormitar.

"_Usándome a mí como almohada."_

Rió. Jamás cambiaría lo que tenía con ella, jamás podría renunciar a sus besos ni parar de mimarla o hacerla sonreír; no importaba si tenía que salir a escondidas todas las noches o tardes, porque sabía que al final valdría la pena.

Esperaría para verla -así tuviese que hacerlo durante años-, del otro lado de la misma valla que custodiaba sus encuentros furtivos con fidelidad.

Besó con ternura su frente, oyendo después con felicidad a la más chica susurrar su nombre entre sueños. Y la apretó más hacia sí. Aún cuando llevaban poco tiempo estando juntas, estaba segura de que no soportaría si algún día perdiese a Nanoha.

Admiró la expresión tranquila en su rostro en tanto pernoctaba. Su cabeza trajo de vuelta en ese momento las palabras de Arf acerca de aquel día que muchos habían olvidado ya; pero que ella, aún si no lo había presenciado, jamás podría olvidar.

El miedo que envolvió su corazón en ese momento volvió a tocarle la puerta, insistiendo cada vez más. Jugando con sus esperanzas y manchando su mente con pinturas en color rojo.

Así que cerró los ojos con fuerza y se prometió jamás dejarle pasar de la entrada.

Nunca abandonar al cordero consigo.

Porque al contrario de Linith, _ella no rompería una promesa._

" – " – "

El sonido de gotas continuó con su eco constante, logrando al fin que los cansados ojos se abriesen. Soltó un quejido, sintiendo su cabeza palpitar en tanto se ocupaba de echar un rápido vistazo al lugar donde estaba.

Humedad y un lugar oscuro fue lo que la recibió. Quiso separar la boca, pero rápidamente se vio impedida de hacerlo del todo debido al bozal que traía encima; en un santiamén, todas las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido vinieron a su mente.

Había sido arrastrada hasta allí, no recordaba exactamente el camino recorrido; no obstante, estaba segura que la caída al momento de arrojarla, le había dolido su buena porción.

Alzó la cabeza y empezó a olfatear el aire, detectando cierto olor mohoso. Al frente, altos barrotes de metal se elevaban, encerrándola como si fuese un pájaro en una jaula.

No había nada en ese sitio. Ni cama, ni frazada, ni mesa, ni luz… nada.

Hayate cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a concentrarse, sacudiendo al poco rato la cabeza fuertemente a los lados.

-"Es inútil."

La voz la hizo detenerse, con sus ojos azules tratando de ubicarse entre la oscuridad.

-"No puedes regresar a tu forma humana –habló y tosió un poco después-. Te han lanzado un hechizo de restricción."

-"¿Hechizo? –parpadeó desconcertada-. ¿No se supone que no hay magia en Midchilda?"

-"No la hay –rió, el sonido de garras rascar el suelo-. Nosotros somos de una raza relacionada a los antiguos familiares, pero al contrario de ellos, nuestros poderes son sellados al nacer. Parte de esas potestades son resguardadas aquí en Colmillo."

-"¿Para qué?"

-"Tu bozal, por ejemplo. Igual al que tengo yo."

El renacer de una flama iluminó el lugar, con un dragón de komodo aferrándose a una de las paredes para acomodar la antorcha. Volteó a ver a los prisioneros desde allí arriba por escasos segundos, como si fueran la poca cosa.

-"¿Por qué te han traído aquí?"

Le oyó decir en cuanto el reptil se alejó, percatándose también del sonido chirriante y metálico de una puerta cerrarse.

Ya con la luz dispuesta, el licaón pudo distinguir los ojos verdes de la criatura que le observaba desde la celda al frente, cubierta igual por las sombras que reinaban en ese sitio.

-"Me tendieron una trampa –sopló, pegando el hocico al suelo mientras sus ojos parpadeaban con pesar-. Va haber una carrera mañana y yo necesito esos puntos extra, pero como soy una mestiza –mostró los dientes ante aquello, percibiendo el enojo colarse en ella-, no puedo participar."

-"Así que se las arreglaron para meterte aquí."

-"Um, eso…"

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" –otra criatura se unió a la conversación.

Hubo cierto movimiento en el cubil al lado suyo, y pronto pudo vislumbrar la figura de una cabecilla asomarse por entre los barrotes e intentando voltear a verla.

-"Hayate –paró las orejas-, Hayate Yagami. ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí?"

-"Por la misma razón que tú."

El animal al frente se paró y se acercó hasta los barrotes, permitiendo a la luz pálida de la antorcha iluminarle. En cuanto Hayate le vio el rostro, emitió un jadeo de sorpresa e izó el cuello al instante.

-"Somos diferentes" –ladró la prisionera a su costado.

La ojiazul se puso de pie, aproximándose lentamente hasta el final de su mazmorra, que daba comienzo a un largo pasillo. Agachó las orejas y enfocó su vista lo mejor que pudo.

Vio finalmente la cara cansada del lobo pintado de ojos verdes que permanecía parado al otro lado del pasaje, visiblemente mucho más grande que ella.

Después, su vista viajó hacia su derecha, observando a otro perro salvaje más joven que sí misma; las orejas revoloteando y la jovenzuela devolviéndole la mirada con curiosidad.

Siguiendo el corredor, avistó todas las celdas que se extendían a ambos lados en lo que era una especie de calabozo. Algunos con un bozal encima también, otros atados a cadenas y unos cuantos más con un pesado collar, parecido más a un grillete que a un bonito accesorio.

Los vio dormir, quejarse, tirar de las ataduras y rasgar los barrotes una y otra vez. Pares de ojos de distintos colores expresando desde la desesperación, hasta una melancolía profunda y apagada.

Sin embargo, no todas las cámaras tenían a criaturas como ella encerradas. A la poca luz de las antorchas, pudo distinguir la figura de algunos ligres, tigones, leopones, perros-lobo, osos grolares o pizzlys, entre otros. (1)

Especies híbridas que más de una vez, se había topado durante su estancia en la zona prohibida.

Y sin embargo, nunca antes les había visto una expresión tan desgraciada.

Hayate quiso decir algo, indagar en el por qué se quedaban allí devastados, permitiendo que los demás pisoteasen sus esperanzas y les llamasen de mil y un formas terribles. A pesar de sus enormes ganas de gritar, un nudo en su garganta le impidió el hacerlo.

En cambio, un agudo y apenas audible chillido salió de su boca.

Las patas le flaquearon hasta hacerla caer sentada, con el crepitar de las llamas reluciendo los corazones que se reflejaban tristes y exhaustos en aquellos espejos de colores que eran sus ojos.

De alguna manera, su pecho dolió también, obligándola a doblar el cuello para enfocar el piso; cerró los ojos y el hocico, sintiendo una oleada de espasmos atravesar todas las venas de su piel.

"_No puede ser… tan m__alo. No puedo ser tan diferente… ¿o sí?"_

-"Deberías descansar –sugirió el licaón al frente, retirándose a la parte trasera de su celda, totalmente cubierta por las sombras-. Aquí donde uno vive atrapado, es mejor mantener el espíritu fuerte. Al fin y al cabo, todos regresaremos aquí tarde o temprano."

-"¡No quiero estar aquí! –exclamó angustiada, observando en consternación todos los rostros empapados en desasosiego-. ¡Quiero regresar afuera!"

-"Yo también quiero volver –contestó amablemente la cachorrilla a su lado, que resbaló hasta el suelo mientras su hocico sobresalía por entre los barrotes-. Pero no hay vuelta para nosotros. ¿No lo entiendes, Hayate? Somos defectuosos."

-"¡No! ¡No, no me importa lo que otros digan!"

-"Somos la rosa blanca, señorita Yagami –escuchó el último susurro, con los ojos verdes moviéndose entre la oscuridad-. La rosa blanca rodeada de un millón de rosas rojas, ¿y sabe? Ya no soportamos las espinas a nuestro alrededor…"

La africana se dejó caer rendida al piso, con los párpados fuertemente cerrados y las patas delanteras aplastando sus oídos. Los sollozos luchando por escapar de ella.

Y el recuerdo de las cristalinas cascadas en el exterior, atormentando su mente…

" – " – "

El canto de las gotas todavía seguía vivo, acompañado por el respirar del cánido que descansaba en el suelo frío. La nariz totalmente congelada y el pecho subiendo y bajando, los orbes cobalto ausentes.

Fijos en algún punto más lejano del que aquel calabozo deleznable concedía ver.

_¡Tap, tap, tap!_

Las orejillas blancas apenas y se movieron, la dueña completamente distraída como para prestar atención a los golpeteos que se volvían cada vez más insistentes.

_¡Tap, tap, tap!_

-"¡Hayate-chan!"

-"¿Rein?"

Poniéndose de inmediato sobre su estómago, Yagami volteó y alzó la vista para ver a la gaviota en la ventanilla hasta arriba de su celda, picoteando las barras de metal en un intento por hacerse visible.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

-"Escuché algo del alboroto que había pasado –habló con pena, sobándose un ala-, ¿cómo estás?"

La pregunta hizo que la otra apartase la mirada del ave que permanecía de pie en la repisa alta, para fijarla de nuevo en algún punto muerto.

-"¿Hayate?"

-"Regresaré a casa en cuanto salga de aquí –respondió en tono bajo, sintiendo los ojos picarle-. ¿Sabes? Todo mundo siempre me dice que me tomo las cosas a modo de juego o en broma, y no es cierto –se le escapó un gemido-. Es que yo no puedo enfrentar la vida como ellos…"

-"Eres fuerte" –quiso animarla mientras abrazaba los barrotes con ambas alas.

-"¿Entonces por qué estoy llorando? –giró para verla, con las primeras lágrimas deslizándose bajo sus mejillas-. Signum tenía razón, ¡todos aquí la tienen! ¿Qué voy a saber yo de pararse derecha, caminar elegante, usar servilletas perfumadas o aullar con gallardía?"

-"Tus habilidades son diferentes, no por eso debes de…"

-"¡Yo soy diferente!"

El ladrido hizo eco en todo el lugar, reemplazando por escasos segundos la música que las gotas de agua que lograban colarse construían allí. El lobo pintado pareció retener la respiración entonces, con la cara contraída en un gesto de frustración mientras sus ojos continuaban llorando.

Rein, por su parte, no supo qué decir. El remordimiento de no poder estar al lado de su amiga como antes había sido le pegó duro; por un momento, acordó en que tal vez sería mejor si todo retornase a ser como en un principio.

Mas enseguida se negó, así que sacudió la cabeza y se dio golpes en ésta con la punta de sus alas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debía de apoyarla, no hacerla sentir peor.

-"¿Y yo soy diferente también? ¿A mí igual vas a decirme todas esas cosas que te dicen aquí? –preguntó dolida, con el pico apretándose fuertemente-. Hayate, no los dejes hacerte esto…"

-"No quiero seguir aquí."

-"¿Y qué hay de Fate? ¿Y Nanoha? ¿Signum y todo el resto de personas que creen ti? ¿Qué hay de mí…? –chilló, aferrándose a los lingotes y tratando de pasar entre ellos, con el pescuezo blanco trabándosele a medio camino-. ¿Vas a abandonarnos… así como así?"

-"Lo siento."

Ante el débil murmullo, la gaviota detuvo todo esfuerzo por entrar al otro lado; sacó la cabeza entonces y miró al licaón, que apartaba la vista de nuevo para darle la espalda.

Los ojos de Rein temblaron, henchidos de decepción y tristeza.

-"No, Hayate –respondió, dándose la vuelta y observándola por sobre el hombro-. Yo lo siento más…"

La nombrada cerró los párpados al escuchar las alas batir en el aire. Alejándose hasta desaparecer de sus oídos, permitiendo que el silencio volviese a reinar en aquel pasadizo lleno de desesperanza.

-"_Si yo tuviera la piel de oro…_ -musitó apenas, tarareando arrullos de un pasado ya lejano-_… y el zafiro por mis ojos…_"

" – " – "

Una manta cayó en su lomo, despertándola, y ella levantó la cabeza para ver quién se la había entregado. Una cara reptilesca le sonrió desde el pasillo, con las patas cortas y el vientre casi rozando el piso.

-"Va a ser una noche muy fría" –le dijo antes de caminar para salir de allí.

-"¿Por qué?" –quiso saber.

El varano arbóreo negro que estaba de guardia se detuvo, virando la cara gris oscura para verle con la agotada pero gentil mirada. La cola larga y escamada hizo un pequeño barrido, quedando suspendida en el aire.

-"No soy tan grande como los dragones de Komodo que se jactan allá afuera de sí mismos, pero he alcanzado a aspirar a uno de sus puestos –Hayate siguió las pupilas negras del animal posarse sobre su propia espalda, distinguiendo una larga cicatriz que la cruzaba de lado a lado diagonalmente-. Yagami-san, ¿cómo va a usted a defenderse del mundo, si no tiene una manta con la cual abrigarse bien?"

La aludida no dijo nada, anonada ante aquellas palabras y avergonzada de repente por lo débil y pequeña que se sentía enfrente del resto de los demás animales.

Especialmente, comparada con Ian y toda su jauría.

-"Debo continuar mi turno –aclaró, volviendo la vista hacia la salida y haciendo sonar sus patas palmeadas contra la roca lisa-. Después de todo, usted tiene una visita esperando. Recuerde que a las damas no se les pone caras tristes, sino corazones atentos."

" – " – "

Más tarde, la puerta abarrotada se cerraba con un horrible chillido. Los ojos azules se quedaron congelados, todavía incrédulos y pensando que la criatura al frente no era más que producto de su retorcida imaginación.

Atormentándola.

Pero las ilusiones no hablaban. Y ésta sí que lo hacía.

-"¿Hayate?"

La voz preocupada y dulce del dingo abrazó su corazón, a tal grado que no supo si la vista empezaba a nublársele del sueño o de un terrible tirón en su pecho.

Quiso decir su nombre.

Se estiró hacia delante y plegó las orejas, gimiendo. Las joyas lavanda demostraron sufrimiento, con los oídos dorados cayendo también, mientras la dueña rápidamente se acercaba y le ofrecía su pecho para llorar.

Se echó a su lado, tocando hocico con hocico en un intento por reconfortarla. Carim le sonrió con simpatía, deseando que la otra le devolviese el gesto.

-"No deberías verme así –chilló la africana, hundiendo el rostro entre sus patas-. ¿Por qué has venido? Éste no es tu lugar, tú perteneces a los grandes cuartos blancos, con cómodas camas, pisos limpios y lámparas brillantes y…"

-"¿Por qué estoy aquí? –la cortó-. Hayate, no puedo creer que siquiera me lo preguntes –gimoteó y golpeó suavemente su mejilla para que la viese a la cara-. Vi lo que pasó… Verossa y yo lo vimos todo, en verdad lamento no haber llegado a tiempo."

La sinceridad en sus palabras se mezcló con la melancolía que surgía al ver a su amiga en tal estado. Sabía que gran parte de ello era su culpa, si se hubiera mantenido lejos de Yagami o si hubiera hecho algo antes… Se mordió los labios, la que merecía estar allí, sola y enclaustrada, era ella.

Después de todas las cosas buenas que la ojiazul le había ofrecido, no podía sino retribuirle con daños y dolor.

-"Fate está esperando por ti –susurró, pasando la cabeza por encima del cuello marrón-. Ella y tus amigos se alarmaron en cuanto se enteraron del alboroto, se ve que les importas mucho."

-"No tiene caso –interrumpió, removiéndose un poco y sintiendo al dingo acurrucarse más junto a ella-. En cuanto salga voy a irme. Así todos podrán volver a vivir sus vidas felizmente, tal cual lo hacían antes que yo entrara en ellas."

Las palabras se hundieron en su cabeza pesadamente, los pocos recuerdos que había hecho al lado de la nueva estudiante pulsaron repentinamente con dolor, dentro de ella; inclusive, mucho más que el escozor tras las vendas que protegían su estómago níveo.

-"¿Te vas… a ir?"

-"Pues sí. Es lo mejor para…"

-"¡¿Lo mejor para quién? ¿Para ti? ¡Hayate Yagami no es una cobarde!"

La aludida alejó el rostro impactado, contemplando por primera vez a una Carim que gruñía y hablaba entre ladridos feroces. A pesar de que la pura seguía siendo hermosa a sus ojos, no pudo negar que definitivamente jamás querría hacerla enojar.

Aspecto que, controversialmente, pensó la hacía lucir más… _atractiva_.

"_Genial, me estoy pudriendo en este lugar y lo único que pienso es en lo sexy que se ve. Alguien por favor, __¡arránqueme una oreja!"_

-"Hayate, ¿me estás escuchando?" –le reprochó con gravedad.

El lobo pintado asintió despacio y separó un poco más su cara por si de repente su súplica era cumplida. No que de verdad quisiese quedarse media sorda…

Con un suspiro profundo, la ojiazul sonrió con tristeza al enfrentar la dura realidad; ésa tan diferente al mundo que en otrora fuese su hogar.

-"Nadie me quiere aquí."

-"Yo te quiero aquí –respondió de inmediato, dirigiéndole una mirada blanda a aquélla estresada-. No te vayas, yo… yo sé que soy culpable en parte por lo que te pasa, y que mi amistad va ponerte las cosas de lo peor…"

Entre más hablaba, la voz más se teñía de pesar al igual que las pupilas lavandas. La cazadora marrón pegó su nariz a la suya, queriendo borrar los rastros de tristeza que empezaban a ganarle a Gracia.

-"…pero, no puedes irte. No te conozco mucho, realmente quisiera hacerlo –su mirada osciló de miedo, sus orejas cayeron-. Sé que si los siguientes días no llego a verte, voy a extrañarte mucho. Y ni siquiera sabré el por qué lo haré."

Carim apartó la cara, rompiendo así el contacto entre ambas. Una sonrisa decaída se dibujó en su hocico; una que murió en cuanto vio de reojo el bozal que aprisionaba la boca de Yagami.

Ése que la ataba en más de mil maneras a ese horrible lugar. El mismo que terminaba por coronar todas y cada una de las heridas que…

"_Las cosas no deberían ser así."_

La cánida pura suspiró en desconsuelo, cerrando los párpados y dándose cuenta que para ella era fácil decir y pedir las cosas; porque al fin y al cabo, sería el licaón quien tendría que soportarlas y cumplirlas.

Estaba siendo egoísta. ¿Pero quién no lo ha sido por una vez en su vida?

-"Puedo quedarme –la ojiazul susurró con afecto, sintiendo a su corazón relajarse y recuperar muy despacio la fuerza para seguir latiendo-. Si eres tú la que lo quiere, me quedaré. Es decir, ¿estarás a mi lado, no? ¿Aunque sea un poquito?"

El dingo volteó a verla de inmediato, buscando cualquier rastro de mentira en la otra y no pudiendo suprimir una sonrisa auténtica al ver que no hallaba ninguno. La frazada de tinte manila que la africana tenía, pronto le cubrió también, con la dueña afirmando su cuerpo al suyo.

-"Estaré contigo –dijo en un arrullo, pegando su hocico al más oscuro-. Siempre estaré contigo, Hayate."

-"Me alegra oír eso –sonrió, con ambas orejas paradas-. ¿Carim?"

-"Dime."

-"No me dijiste por qué estabas aquí. Pensé que este sitio era para castigos o algo así."

-"Oh, eso –rió bajito-. ¿Recuerdas a la nutria a cargo de las inscripciones?"

-"Y cómo no recordarla" –rodó los ojos y gruñó pasito.

-"Bueno –frotó su cara con la mejilla de Hayate, queriendo contentarla de nuevo-, digamos que acaba de perder un par de bigotes."

El gotear del agua se vio interrumpida por el repentino ataque de risas, que hicieron sonreír al perro africano que descansaba en el cubil de enfrente, echándoles una fugaz mirada al abrir su ojo derecho.

Una vez calmadas, las dos cánidas que compartían su singular y humilde camarote, se acurrucaron ante el frío; entrelazando las colas y durmiendo más tranquilamente que nunca.

Seguras de que al amanecer, ninguna despertaría sola.

" – " – "

Los rayos solares de un nuevo día saludaron con furor a todos los presentes.

El bullicio de los estudiantes de Colmillo era tanto que las conversaciones difícilmente podían ser sostenidas, teniendo que repetir las frases dos o tres veces para ser comprendidas.

Chrono Harlaown subió a la tarima y ondeó un brazo para señalar la gran pista que asemejaba una selva enorme, mientras en su mano izquierda sostenía un micrófono; Lindy, por su parte, permanecía elegantemente sentada en las primeras gradas, con las piernas cruzadas y observando con gusto la algarabía que estaba creciendo.

Apenas el hijo de la Directora terminó de decir las palabras de apertura y de mover una banderilla blanca, todos los participantes ubicados en los carriles de la pista salieron como alma que lleva el diablo.

Gritos de ánimo fueron entonados por los espectadores. Y entonces… de la nada, un bólido oscuro cruzó la línea de entrada y se sumó a la carrera.

-"¿Qué es eso?" –Lindy parpadeó, poniéndose pie e intercambiando miradas con un Chrono confundido.

En cuanto los ojos entrecerrados del chico lograron avistar al nuevo candidato, una enorme sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro.

-"¡Damas y caballeros, tenemos un invitado sorpresa! –anunció con emoción-. ¡Hayate Yagami se ha unido a la Gran Carrera Relámpago!"

Bisbiseos y balbuceos inundaron el área, algunos sorprendidos y hasta indignados con aquello; otros, entusiasmados o demasiado confundidos como para decir algo.

Fate y compañía, por supuesto, se pusieron de pie al instante. Agitando los brazos mientras animaban a la nueva competidora para robarse la victoria.

"_Sé que si los siguientes días no llego a verte, voy a extrañarte mucho. Y ni siquiera sabré el por qué lo haré."_

Las patas tocaron y dejaron de tocar la tierra, con cada pisada levantando nubes de polvo; uno de sus ojos echó una fugaz miradilla hacia los escalones blancos, encontrándose con la figura alta y estilizada de Carim.

Sonriéndole como sólo ella podía hacerlo.

Costaba creerse que, hacía tan sólo un par de horas atrás, se había hallado a sí misma enjaulada y cumpliendo la penitencia de una noche de encierro; pagando así por un pecado inexistente, además de soportar las miles de dudas que la asaltaron en aquel calabozo, destrozando sin piedad todas sus ilusiones.

Ésas que, gentilmente, cierta rubia se había encargado de recoger, para volver a pegarlas pedazo a pedazo.

Hayate regresó la vista a la pista, sintiendo el pecho henchírsele de orgullo y excitación. La adrenalina fue en aumento en cuanto por fin pudo distinguir al resto de los contrincantes a escasos pasos de ella; alcanzarlos había sido tarea fácil, se dijo a sí misma, así que ahora sólo debía rebasarlos.

No obstante, en el momento en que se halló entre los primeros, los animales a sus lados no tardaron en empezar a empujarla, tirarle una que otra mordida e inclusive, quisieron hacerla tropezar. Puesto que no podía permitirse perder, el perro salvaje puso el cuerpo rígido en tanto daba saltos y apretaba el paso, esquivando con destreza todos los obstáculos 'adicionales' de la carrera.

Porque aún cuando no estuviese viendo, sabía que Carim tenía su mirada fija en ella. Y eso era más que suficiente para seguir adelante…

-"¡Nunca aprendes, mestiza!" –escuchó un rugido.

_¡THUMP!_

El cuerpo le flaqueó por un segundo debido al fuerte choque, pero se obligó a recuperar el equilibrio antes de que los demás le pasasen encima, literalmente.

-"¿Qué pasa? –jadeó en defensa, con la cabeza moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo-. ¿Tanto miedo me tienen de ganar que deben hacerme trampa?"

Uno de los colmillos sobresalió de la sonrisa burlesca de Yagami, cuyo orgullo y confianza regresaban a gran velocidad. La simple mueca hizo que el dingo negro, con quien ya iba lado a lado, se le lanzase en un arrebato, siendo esta vez astutamente evitado su ataque.

Después de todo, la ojiazul recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido la última vez. Y no planeaba volver a aquel grotesco lugar a donde la había enviado, al menos no de inmediato.

Conforme los ladridos ganaban vida y todo mundo parecía querer exprimirla viva, las imágenes de sus compañeros de celda aparecieron en su mente. Hayate apretó los colmillos y aceleró más.

Ellos también merecían una oportunidad, y ella iba a demostrarles a todos que eran tan buenos como cualquiera allí presente.

_**¡SPLASH!**_

-"¡HAYATE!" -Carim abandonó su asiento de súbito.

La cabeza emergió de inmediato luego del sucio empujón, con las patas pataleando enseguida para alcanzar la superficie y no hundirse ni tragar agua del río al que había ido a parar. Vio a Ian devolverle una sonrisa cínica al igual que la mayoría de los corredores, que ya la pasaban sin remordimiento alguno.

Gritos que pertenecían a Fate alcanzaron sus oídos –la cual era retenida de hacer una locura por Signum-, e incluso, pudo jurar que había escuchado a Arf decir algo sobre asesinar a una cuarta parte del colegio. Carim, en tanto, juntaba las manos y rogaba porque su amiga saliera de allí pronto.

No queriendo desperdiciar más tiempo, nadó tan rápido como sus miembros se lo permitieron hasta tocar un tronco caído. Escaló por él raudamente y saltó para internarse en la selva alrededor.

-"¡Ése no es el camino! –clamó alto y fuerte-. ¡Vas a tardar más si vas por allí!"

-"¡Agh, Testarossa! –se quejó sonoramente Signum-. ¡Deja de moverte y regresa a tu asiento!"

-"¡Sí, Fate, siéntate! –su hermana la jaló de la camisa para quitarla de sopetón-. ¡No me dejas ver nada!"

El zumbido de las ramas no le importaba en absoluto, aún cuando rozaban algunas de sus heridas y el hocico todavía le escocía por la presión que había ejercido el bozal. A pesar de ello siguió adelante, brincando por la tierra y trepando árboles semi-inclinados, con el polvo adhiriéndose a su pelaje húmedo que no se había molestado en sacudir.

Su respiración aumentó entonces, reacción que acompañó el desplazamiento fugaz de las pupilas azules que escaneaban el área espesa. No tenía idea de qué tan atrás había quedado o de cuán alejada estaba del verdadero camino.

Sin embargo, confiaba en su olfato y oído para que la guiasen de vuelta a los otros concursantes.

-"¡Aquí vienen, cada vez se acercan más al final!" –Chrono acotó, aún cuando por dentro se mordía la lengua para que Hayate saliese de cualquier lado.

Las garras negras que se aferraban a la corteza de los árboles, durante sus saltos torpes de rama en rama, le ayudaron para que pudiese ver desde arriba todo el panorama.

La carrera estaba por finalizar. Ella no estaba muy lejos de ellos, pero tampoco estaba precisamente cerca.

En un último esfuerzo, se abalanzó sobre un leño empinado. La cabeza girando de hito en hito hacia los animales que parecían aumentar de talla cada vez más y hacia la pendiente por la que bajaba.

Ian iba a la delantera.

Todo estaba por decidirse.

Hayate recordó todo lo que había vivido desde su encuentro con Fate y Nanoha, la pelea con Signum, las criaturas encerradas tras los barrotes, las palabras del varano negro; y por último, rememoró la mirada llena de cariño mientras Carim acariciaba su rostro con el suyo.

De repente, las patas golpearon con toda su fuerza la corteza. No se frenó. El licaón echó mano de sus últimas energías y corrió como si fuese un bólido de fuego expedido de un volcán.

Y en cuanto sus cuatro cuartos rozaron el final del tronco, todo pareció convertirse en silencio. Contuvo la respiración. Dio el brinco más largo que hubiera dado en toda su vida, con el cuerpo estirándose tanto que llegó a pensar se quebraría en dos.

Miles de pares de ojos se enfocaron en aquel momento, donde la tensión podía cortarse cual trozo de mantequilla.

Lindy Harlaown se paró de las gradas y apoyó las manos en el parapeto que separaba los peldaños del circuito.

"_Soy diferente… ¡pero soy diferentemente mejor que ustedes!"_

_**¡FLASH!**_

Las extremidades delanteras acariciaban la tierra amarilla mientras la mitad de su cuerpo traspasaba la línea de meta, con las luces y el clic de una cámara alumbrándola a ella y al dingo negro que no había logrado alcanzarla por meros milímetros.

-"¡LO HIZO!"

El grito de Arf al tiempo en que elevaba el puño al aire le trajo todos los sonidos de vuelta, con sus cuatro extremidades rozándose y posándose ya sobre el suelo; solamente para salir disparada al igual que los demás contendientes.

Los vitoreos y aplausos de sus amigas la hicieron abrir las mandíbulas en una gran sonrisa, con la lengua de fuera; provocando sin querer, que sus patas se enredasen y ella saliese rodando torpemente por la pista.

-"¡Felicidades, participante Hayate Yagami! –soltó Chrono en total euforia a través del micrófono-. ¡Primer lugar en la Gran Carrera Relámpago! ¡Eres la número uno!"

Hubo varios estallidos, con serpentinas volando por todos lados. La Directora bajó de las gradas y caminó, aplaudiendo igual, hasta la ganadora, que reía con vergüenza mientras se ponía en pie.

Lindy se detuvo al frente del perro salvaje, acarició su cabeza y colocó en ésta una corona de laureles de flores blancas.

-"¿Quién lo diría? –preguntó entre risas-. Realmente que eres toda una cajita de sorpresas, Hayate-chan –le guiñó un ojo-. Y eso que tienes una pata lastimada…"

-"¡Hayate!"

Carim fue la primera en acercársele, abrazándola por el cuello y casi haciendo que cayera de hocico por el gesto tan repentino. Verossa, Arf, Fate y Signum se aproximaron también; todos dedicándole sonrisas llenas de dicha.

-"Detesto admitirlo, Yagami –mencionó la pelirrosa, colocando una mano sobre sus caderas-. Pero ni siquiera yo habría podido reponerme de tal manera."

-"¡Hayate, eso fue increíble! Sabía que podías hacerlo" –continuó Testarossa.

-"¡Debiste de haberles visto la cara a todos! –la pelirroja liberó un par de carcajadas-. ¡Barriste la tierra con ellos!"

-"Sí –ladró entusiasmada-, ¿lo hice, no? ¡Lo hice!"

-"Lo que hiciste fue trampa."

Todos guardaron silencio. Ian se acercó sigilosamente hacia ellas y fulminó con la mirada a la africana, al igual que los demás que perdieron la carrera contra ella.

Por una fracción de segundo, sin que nadie lo notase, la rubia que se aferraba a la vencedora se estremeció.

-"¡Sí, ella ni siquiera estaba inscrita!" –bramó un demonio de Tasmania.

-"Yo voy a inscribirte la cara si no te quedas callado" –amenazó Signum, provocando que el animal lanzara un chillido y se refugiase detrás de los otros.

-"¡No puede romper las reglas! Si comienza con esto, después se la pasará agitando la cola mientras quebranta las normas de Colmllo."

Los ladridos de los demás concordaron con la declaración del dingo, susurrándose mutuamente que aquello no tenía por qué ser válido. Que Hayate no se merecía ni laurel ni calificación alguna.

-"¡Silencio! –Chrono gritó, atrayendo la atención de todos al momento en que se situaba a un lado de su madre-. La carrera es uno de los eventos que llevan realizándose desde hace muchos años, y absolutamente todos tienen acceso a ella –frunció el ceño. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó la fotografía que había tomado-. Hayate Yagami es oficialmente la primera en llegar a la meta, ¿ven? ¿O acaso van a decirme que ahora se han vuelto ciegos?"

Los candidatos se miraron entre sí, mosqueados, confundidos e indignados con aquel veredicto. Sin embargo, era el hijo de la Directora quien estaba hablando, por lo que su palabra, quisieran o no, tenía mucho peso.

-"Bien, bien –aplaudió Lindy-, ha sido suficiente. Aclarado el asunto, voy a pedirle a todo mundo que se retire ya. El espectáculo se ha terminado."

A pesar de los lamentos y quejas, así se hizo. El lugar fue vaciándose poco a poco, con los estudiantes dispersándose por todos lados. Ian estuvo a punto de dar la media vuelta, cuando un fuerte tronido le distrajo.

Sus ojos se posaron en la cúpula de cristal que fungía como techo, observando con detenimiento la parvada de buitres y águilas que volaban a toda velocidad; graznando con ferocidad a través de los cielos.

Una sonrisa macabra cruzó por sus labios. Las pupilas negras, entonces, se dirigieron hacia su enemiga jurada, que bajó la vista para encararle con confusión.

-"Pudiste haber ganado la carrera, Yagami –soltó con extraña satisfacción-. Pero me pregunto si serás igual de rápida para recuperar las plumas blancas."

Ian rió fuertemente, alejándose de allí.

El licaón ladeó la cabeza, no comprendiendo qué había querido decir con aquello. Su mirada viajó hasta sus patas en tanto las irises negras se deslizaban de izquierda a derecha.

Súbitamente, algo hizo clic en su mente.

Sus miembros se movieron como si un rayo le hubiese caído encima. Ignorando los llamados de sus amigas y la corona de laureles que se deshacía en el piso, partió hacia fuera.

Con el terror carcomiéndole el corazón y el pánico subiéndole por la espalda.

"_¡Rein!"_

" – " – "

Cantos violentos y sádicos cubrieron el cielo azul, que en contraste lucía calmado con el pasar de sus lánguidas nubes. Varias sombras se aglomeraron allá arriba, rodeando frenéticamente a una más chica que luchaba por escapar.

Gemidos de dolor fueron lanzados al aire conforme la criaturilla sentía sus plumas blancas ser arrancadas desde todos lados, sólo para verlas caer lentamente.

-"¡Rein!"

Los ojos azules de la gaviota apenas pudieron enfocar al licaón que corría sobre la pradera a toda velocidad, con la vista pegada al firmamento; no pudiendo evitar –ni importándole siquiera- los tremendos tropezones que se daba al no mirar por dónde iba.

Con gran esfuerzo, la lárida logró apañárselas para escapar por entre un agujero de entre todo el disturbio, con la multitud de aves rapaces siguiéndole al instante.

Batió las alas tan fuerte como pudo, pero siendo éstas más chicas, fue cuestión de segundos para que volviese a encontrarse atrapada entre los innumerables pájaros.

Pronto, tanto la corona como la nuca y el dorso le ardieron horriblemente; los diferentes picotazos, algunos más profundos que otros, abriéndose paso y destruyendo el brillante plumaje.

La ave blanca luchó por continuar volando y cerró los ojos para evitar mirarse a sí misma y al resto de sus enardecidos homólogos; así, teniendo cualquier posible visión bloqueada, no se dio cuenta que había sido arrastrada hasta quedar flotando encima de un inmenso pantano.

-"¡Hayate, desacelera!" –pidió Fate.

-"¡Tienen a Rein! –chilló angustiada, no molestándose en mirar a la lobezna y a la leona, que habían cambiado a su forma animal para ir detrás de ella-. ¡Alguien haga algo! ¡Maldita sea, bajen acá, cobardes!"

La africana por fin se detuvo, arribando al borde del cuerpo de agua que emergía frente a ella. Liberó uno y otro aullido de impotencia mientras daba vueltas sobre sí misma, alternando la vista entre su amiga y sus compañeras que corrían para alcanzarla.

-"¡Agito!"

Al acercarse y ver lo que estaba sucediendo, el halcón no tuvo que esperar a que Signum le dijese qué hacer. Abrió las alas rojo oscuro y ascendió vertiginosamente, tratando de hacer un pequeño espacio, bien para que Rein pudiese escapar, o bien para que los daños frenasen.

-"¡Te dije que esto no era un patio de juegos!"

-"¡Lo siento! –respondió la gaviota-. ¡Por favor, haz que paren!"

El alboroto finalmente se hizo imposible de no escuchar, consiguiendo que los alumnos de Colmillo así como quienes trabajaban allí cerca salieran a ver qué ocurría.

Aquello tan sólo provocó más terror en Yagami, que estaba consciente de que eso nada más tornaría las cosas en algo mucho peor.

-"¡Hayate!"

-"¡Carim!" –gimió desesperada.

El lobo pintado le observó con una ansiedad y turbación tan profunda, que el dingo no supo qué hacer o decir. Y antes de que siquiera pudiese pensar en algo, el graznido de dolor de Agito hizo que todas dirigieran los ojos arriba.

Signum gritó su nombre, absteniéndose de cruzar el río nadando gracias a los brazos de una Arf que intentaba reprimirla de hacerlo.

Las pupilas del león contemplaron con miedo la figura de un serpentario extender sus apéndices blancos, mientras las poderosas patas color carne arrojaban un golpe certero y directo al rostro del halcón.

El cernícalo (2) se estrelló fuertemente al otro lado de la ciénaga, el cuerpo rojo aplastando y creando brevemente entre las patillas del pasto un camino ante su caída.

Agito quedó inconsciente en la hierba.

Acto seguido, fue un milano pardo el que se encargó de derribar a Rein, pasando a su lado cual bala mortal y embistiéndola sin miramientos.

La lárida perdió el equilibrio y el sentido entonces, una sensación de mareo apoderándose de ella; todo el paisaje pintándose de negro en tanto comenzaba a perder altura.

Murallas marrones de agua se izaron al instante en que la criatura se precipitó hacia ellas. El simple sonido, activó a los lagartos que permanecían cerca de las orillas, expectantes; ahora sumergiéndose todos al mismo tiempo hasta que sólo sus ojos fríos quedaban a la vista.

-"¡Rein! –quiso saltar al pantano-. ¡Carim, no! ¡Van a matarla si no hago algo! ¡Es mi amiga!"

-"¡Van a matarte si entras también!"

La canina dorada se interpuso entre Hayate y el estanque lleno de feroces depredadores. Las aves en el firmamento volando en torno a círculos, atentas a cualquier señal de que la intrusa regresaba a los cielos, para poder terminar con ella.

Arriba, graznidos amenazantes relincharon como trompetas. Abajo, el rugir de los saurópsidos acuáticos acompañaba el insistente chapoteo que las alas de la gaviota hacían.

Húmedas y pesadas como estaban, entorpecidas por la densidad del líquido a su alrededor, apenas y le permitían a su dueña mantenerse a flote.

Uno de los reptiles saltó hacia ella con la boca estirándose a más no poder. Hayate casi muere del susto al vislumbrar las olas alzarse e impedirle ver lo que pasaba; mas en cuanto vio a Rein viva y aleteando, suspiró aliviada.

Le comenzó a gritar miles de cosas, animándola para que saliera de allí, disculpándose por haber sido tan débil y rogándole que por lo que más quisiera, no se atreviera a morir allí abajo.

De repente, las plumas dejaron de tocar el agua y ella empezó a ganar un poco de altura mientras batía fuertemente sus extremidades albas.

Hayate sonrió tan largamente que sintió la boca dolerle y los ojos llorarle de la emoción.

"_Un poco más,__ Rein, ¡eso! ¡Sólo un poco…!"_

_**¡SPLLAAAAASSSSHHHHH!**_

El mundo se le vino debajo. La respiración se atoró en su garganta así como sus mandíbulas caían y sus órbitas azules se expandían con sorpresa y horror.

Por una fracción de segundo, el tiempo pareció alentarse tortuosamente.

Las alas blancas dejaron de agitarse en al aire conforme dos fauces repletas de colmillos encerraban a la gaviota de una sola mordida; las plumas níveas dispersándose en el aire, en la tierra y en el agua.

El rostro de su amiga de la infancia desapareció.

Siendo reemplazado por la imagen del cocodrilo que enseñaba sus fauces henchidas y descendía de espaldas sobre el agua, con la larga cola emergiendo a la superficie y latigueando esta misma.

Gotas dulces y cafés llovieron por todos lados, alcanzado algunas cuantas a empapar a los estudiantes curiosos que ya se arrejuntaban en las orillas.

El tiempo recuperó a la sazón su curso normal. Los rugidos y los graznidos regresando a la vida nuevamente.

Pero para Hayate Yagami, el reloj se había detenido.

"_¡REEEEIIIIIIINNNNNNN!"_

_**Continuará…**_

(1) Aprendiendo un poquito sobre las razas híbridas =)

**Ligre:** Cruza de león y tigresa. Su aspecto es como el del primero, con algunas rayas difusas y llegando a alcanzar una talla enorme. Debido a que su cuerpo no deja de crecer, al contrario de sus patas, a la larga se ven impedidos de poder caminar y sostener su peso.

**Tigón:** Cruza de tigre y leona. Parecido a ambos pero de menor tamaño, posee patas y cola largas, lo que le da un aspecto menos imponente.

**Leopón:** Producto de un leopardo y una leona. La cabeza del animal se asemeja al de un león, mientras el cuerpo permanece moteado.

**Oso grolar/pizzly:** Resultado del apareo entre un oso polar y uno grizzly, variando el tono del pelaje entre un blanco niebla o un marrón bajo.

(2) Cernícalo, alcotán o halcón, son nombres designados para el género Falco.

Uff, capítulo y notas acabadas, je. Antes que nada quiero disculparme con todos los que leen LyC y de repente, se pierden en la historia. Hay veces en que me falta explicar algunas cosas, dejándolas pasar o asumiendo que el lector las entenderá.

Sí, díganme perezosa u_u

Perdón por eso, trataré de hacerlo más entendible. De igual manera, si notan algún problema o algo, no duden en hacérmelo saber; después de todo, siempre hay que mejorar. Y las críticas constructivas caen tan bien como un cono de helado =3

Dejando mis aberraciones de lado, gracias como siempre a todas las personas que se toman parte de su tiempo para leerme. Es grata la alegría de saber no sólo que puedes publicar una historia, sino que hay ojos que comparten la sensación de felicidad o susto, entre otras, como una al escribirla.

Saludos y les deseo que pasen un buen día. Ah, y no intenten acariciar un cocodrilo, por muy acariciable que parezca :)

Kida Luna.


	28. De pie

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XXVII_

_De pie_

Los pelillos de pasto que se levantaban hacia el sol, débilmente, fueron encorvados más; el peso de las gotas que resbalaban sobre ellos, recorriendo sus venas vegetativas hasta tocar la tierra suavemente.

Una tras otra.

Viniendo todas de la misma fuente…

-"¿Hayate?"

La expresión en Carim se convirtió en una de suma preocupación mientras contemplaba los ojos azules, ausentes; pegados a la hierba que no paraba de recibir sus lágrimas lentas y escurridizas.

Hayate no dijo nada. Como si estuviese en un trance muy profundo, en una quimérica situación que pronto desaparecería para dar paso a la realidad.

Ésa donde ella corría y Rein le gritaba desde el cielo que habían hallado su comida, la emoción abandonando el pico amarillo pálido para alcanzar sus orejuelas blancas.

"_-Debiste verte allá afuera, ¡tenías una cara de espanto!"_

"_-Están vigilando. El otro día casi me topo con una bandada de buitres, ¿sabes lo grande que es un buitre comparado conmigo?" _

"_-¡Claro! ¡Ningún halcónzucho feo me va asustar!" _

"_-¡Hayate! ¡No te burles de mí!"_

"_-Está bien… Está bien, Hayate, porque yo estoy aquí."_

"_-¿Y yo soy diferente también? ¿A mí igual vas a decirme todas esas cosas que te dicen aquí? Hayate, no los dejes hacerte esto…"_

La boca del licaón se separó, pronunciando en un llamado mudo el nombre de la única amiga que había permanecido a su lado desde que fuese tan sólo un cachorro.

Más gotas cayeron sobre la verde pradera, con el cuerpo moteado empezándole a temblar. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?

Quejándose porque estarían distanciadas una de la otra, en vez de tener en cuenta todas las veces que Rein se llegó a exponer por su culpa. ¿Y cuántas veces había ella arriesgado el pellejo por su amiga gaviota?

Ninguna.

No desde que pisase Colmillo Brillante…

-"Hayate –gimió Carim, observando los párpados oscuros cerrarse con pesar-, basta, deja de llorar…" –suplicó.

La aludida entreabrió los ojos, con la respiración bloqueándose cada vez más conforme su estado empeoraba. La cabeza sembrándole una jaqueca que más tarde lamentaría.

Y el corazón, achicharrándose cual papel frágil al ardor de una fogata.

-"¡Lo siento tanto!" –chilló, ahogando un sollozo mientras sus orejas caían por completo.

"_-No, Hayate. Yo lo siento más…"_

" – " – "

-"¡Agito!"

Las patas rosáceas rodearon con rapidez el pantano hasta alcanzar el otro lado, cambiando luego a un trote más calmado pero con la misma expresión afectada en su cara. Se detuvo enfrente de su compañera.

El halcón pigmeo permanecía desmayado, a pesar de que la faz tranquila hacía pensar que dormía una siesta.

Signum agachó el cuello dispuesta a recogerla con su boca, hasta que un latigazo fuerte la hizo alejar el hocico con un chillido de sorpresa.

-"¡Es mi colega de cazas! –exclamó, tratando de acercarse de nuevo, solamente para volver a sentir tres latigazos rozarle el cuello-. ¡Basta!"

Un rugido feroz emergió desde su diafragma. Sin embargo, aquello no intimidó en absoluto a los tres dragones de Komodo que rodeaban al cernícalo inconsciente; cada delgada cola escamada, lista y atenta para asestarle un golpe preciso a la ojiazul de ser necesario.

Muy por el contrario, el comportamiento hosco de la felina tan sólo había provocado que uno de ellos se pusiese en dos patas; mostrando así la altura superior y el buen peso con el que su cuerpo verdoso estaba proporcionado.

-"No me importa si es su camarada o no –siseó, los ojos negros, con las irises apenas visibles, fríos como el acero-. Esta criatura acaba de romper con el código de Colmillo al interponerse en la captura de la intrusa; por ello, debe ser castigada."

-"A menos que quieras compartir su destino, claro está" –agregó otro antes de sujetar con sus colmillos al cernícalo por el cuello, cual si fuese un simple muñeco de trapo.

Signum quiso gritarle que apartara sus mandíbulas sucias del cuerpo de su amiga, mas se contuvo en el último momento. Estaba totalmente consciente que las sanciones por algo así no serían para nada flexibles, mucho menos cuando ella misma era de una especie fuerte y resistente.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Lo último que faltaba para sumar a la lista de atrocidades, era que ahora ambas fuesen enviadas a cumplir una sentencia por demás pesada. Y no estaba muy segura que con el estado de Hayate, y las recientes dudas atemorizando la cabeza de Fate, aquello fuese lo mejor…

-"Entonces quítate del camino y vuelve a tus clases" –concluyó el tercer dragón.

La leona les siguió con la mirada, tragándose las palabras y haciéndose a un lado. Vio a Agito ser cargada como costal mientras los tres varanos reptaban de vuelta al colegio.

Del otro lado de la ciénaga, los cocodrilos lanzaban mordidas al aire, cerca de las orillas del agua; ahuyentando así a los alumnos que quedaban e incitándoles a regresar a sus deberes.

Por último, sus orbes cerúleos observaron al dingo dorado guiar a una Hayate perdida de regreso a Colmillo. Antes de que pudiese seguirlas también, se topó con los ópalos borgoñas de Fate, que la veía cual lobato asustado.

La cánida suspiró pesarosamente y agachó la cabeza al tiempo que empezaba su marcha.

Signum no necesitaba pensárselo mucho para tener una idea clara del tipo de cosas que estaban pasando por la cabeza de la lupina. Mucho menos, cuando ella ya conocía de primera mano las consecuencias de mezclar territorios.

Porque, a la postre, en ese mundo solamente existían dos clases de criaturas:

_El depredador y la presa._

" – " – "

Cuanto más crece uno, más real e injusto suele parecer el mundo alrededor. Aquello que solía brillar del otro lado la ventana, los campos dorados de trigo, rebosantes de mariposas y sueños…

"_No es verdad."_

Cambian.

Sucede lentamente. Los rayos del sol son consumidos por las nubes, apenas y es posible darse cuenta. El viento sopla cada vez más. Todo está bien, la frescura es maravillosa y los sembrados de oro están intactos.

Así que uno se deja vencer por el cansancio. Los ojos se cierran y la cabeza descansa sobre los brazos, encima del alféizar.

El miedo no existe.

"_El miedo sí existe."_

Y entonces… despiertas. No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado, no sabes qué ha pasado, no sabes dónde están los demás y por qué nadie puede ver lo que tú ahora estás viendo.

Las nubes se vuelven cenizas, deshaciéndose en polvo mientras el firmamento se pinta de rojo; los sembradíos, que tan preciosos resultaron en un principio, ahora son sólo plantas marchitas, oscuras, iluminadas por las llamas que arrasan velozmente el campo.

"_Detente. Detente, por favor…"_

Estupidez. La primera reacción siempre es la misma, la sensación de que todo puede cambiar y se "debe" cambiar ataca todos los nervios del sistema. Empieza cuando el humo sofoca la garganta; las paredes de la casa desde donde se disfrutaba el paisaje, se encogen cada vez más.

Las contraventanas se azotan furiosamente. El viento ya no es fresco.

"_Frío. Muy frío…"_

Algo se rompe. Las cosas que se rompen fueron hechas para romperse; sin embargo, como la mente es joven, le dice al cuerpo que no hay nada que no pueda ser reparado. Le engaña.

"_Y tú le crees." _

En el momento en que el fuego toca la piel, el corazón aprende. Por primera vez, la alegría mundana se transforma en un sentimiento que descuartiza las venas, hierve la sangre y ennegrece los ojos; no se sabe qué hacer. No sé sabe por qué el trigo muere y por qué los pies allá afuera ahora parecen querer hacerse trizas.

Respirar se vuelve imposible. La idea de que un pulmón se ha salido de su lugar y se ha atorado en la garganta provoca pánico; la voz que nunca se había alzado, se torna alta y ronca. Se desfigura en un alarido que dentro de poco, en ése y muchos campos dorados venideros, será seguido de muchos más –en el momento no lo sabes, pero más adelante volverás a vivirlo-.

Y cae el cuerpo, después la mente, luego el alma y los sueños y las mariposas ya arden también entre las lenguas de fuego.

Se levanta el corazón y se huye con pavor. Se cree que está intacto, mas no es así. Una nueva emoción ha nacido, una que ahora te perseguirá por toda la eternidad.

"_Se llama Dolor."_

Porque cuanto más crece uno, más real e injusto suele parecer el mundo alrededor…

" – " – "

-"¿Fate-san?"

La aludida no se molestó en alzar la cabeza, sentada en la cama de su habitación donde estaba y con el cuerpo totalmente drenado de energías. Pasó una mano por sus mechones dorados y sonrió.

Sonrió un poco solamente.

-"¿Qué pasa, Tía?"

La tigrilla, que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta, guardó silencio por unos segundos; se dedicó a contemplar cómo las pupilas borgoñas se mantenían pegadas al suelo.

Como si miles de cosas pasaran por la cabeza de la rubia, y a la vez, ninguna.

Teana empujó con su cuerpo el tablón de madera y entró al cuarto. Caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con Fate, cuyos ojos se debatían entre congelarse o permitir a la humedad por fin salir.

En cuanto el hocico suave tocó los dedos de la más grande, ésta cerró los párpados y se llevó las manos a la cara. Suspiró, negando con la cabeza mientras su sonrisa vacilaba cada vez más, hasta perderse en el mar de confusión que era ella misma.

-"Vi lo que sucedió allá afuera –habló con cuidado, sus bigotes blancos pudiendo sentir el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia-. Fate-san, ¿por qué trata de ocultar el dolor que siente?"

-"No lo sé… ¿Por qué el dolor insiste en quedarse conmigo?"

Las pupilas borgoñas se dejaron ver, repletas de una inseguridad que casi consigue contagiar a la felina rayada. Mas Tía se mantuvo en su lugar, apoyando la cabeza sobre el regazo de la lupina y mirándole desde abajo con sus gentiles ojos azules.

-"¿Está pensando en Nanoha, cierto?"

-"Sé que debería estar apoyando a Hayate –murmuró, cual si en cualquier momento la voz se le fuese a escapar-, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ella. Luego de todo lo que ha pasado aquí… Si algo llegase a ocurrirle, jamás me lo perdonaría."

Las manos acariciaron la cabeza redonda y anaranjada, en una mímica de distracción mientras la dueña intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos; las caras de Rein, Precia, Linith o Alicia –aún cuando sólo pudiese imaginarse las últimas tres- parpadearon ante ella como advertencias funestas.

Pronto, Tía pudo sentir el agarre en sus orejas intensificarse. La rubia en la cama se encorvó hacia delante todavía más y sus largos cabellos dorados cayeron al frente, rozando sus hombros.

Un suspiro ahogado salió de su boca.

-"¿Qué debería hacer…? –gimió en pena-. ¿Qué es lo mejor para Nanoha?"

-"¿Qué le dice el corazón, Fate-san? –movió los labios, los dedos largos ahora afianzados a sus mejillas níveas-. ¿No le susurra que es en estos momentos, cuando todo parece querer hundirla, justo cuando debe luchar más?"

-"Sí quiero –respondió con tono trémulo, haciendo contacto visual con el tigre-. Por supuesto que quiero, Nanoha es todo lo que alguna vez pude haber deseado en esta vida; no obstante, la idea de perderla… Que lo que pasó con las hienas o con Signum se vuelva a repetir y acabe mal esta vez…"

Fate se mordió los labios.

La tigrilla, entonces, dirigió la mirada a los mosaicos blancos. Los recuerdos de la noche en que ella y Subaru hubiesen intercedido por la lobezna ante su guardiana, regresaron.

Así como el rostro sucio, empapado y angustiado de la lupina; el cuerpo hecho un manojo de temblores, con el pelaje enredado y las patas llenas de lodo.

Muerta de miedo.

-"Tal vez –interrumpió la pausa de Lanster-, lo mejor sería disminuir cualquier contacto con Colmillo; no sé, evitar que se acerque acá."

-"¿Alejarla de ti?" –inquirió, retornando la vista a ella.

-"No –negó suavemente-. En realidad, me refería al resto, Tía. Entre menos se involucre con los demás, mejor."

-"Fate-san, eso es muy injusto –sonrió condescendientemente, sentándose y apartándose de las manos que le acariciaban-. ¿No crees que tus amigas se preocuparían? ¿Hayate, Arf? ¿Acaso ya has pensado en lo que sentirían Erio y Caro?"

La rubia parpadeó, azorada. Por unos momentos no entendió qué es lo que la félida quiso decir; si bien no había problemas entre todas ellas, estando juntas, por qué debería de haberlos al no estarlo.

-"Tienes una familia aquí, y tú quieres enfrentar las cosas sola –explicó el gato rayado-. Puede que represente un peligro para Nanoha venir a vernos, o siquiera el estar cerca de nosotras; pero no estás pensando en que eso también podría ser una ventaja más adelante."

Fate abrió la boca, mas al no hallar nada qué decir volvió a cerrarla. Tenía que meditar muy bien sobre lo que haría a partir de ahora, antes de que el asunto se tornase más peligroso; entonces, ya no habría marcha atrás.

Lo que le sucedió a Rein, podía acabar sucediéndole al cordero también. Estaban jugando a las escondidillas, y ella misma sabía perfectamente que hasta todo juego tenía un final.

Le gustase o no el resultado.

-"El otro día Erio y Caro me contaron que por fin conocieron a la persona que hace tan feliz a su guardiana –revoloteó las orejas, atrayendo la atención de la ojirubí-. Dijeron que, era maravilloso ver a Fate-san sonreír tanto, y que era todavía mucho mejor porque al parecer ambos le habían caído bien a Nanoha-san."

-"Tiene un corazón amable y una sonrisa sincera –sus labios se curvearon, los ojos borgoñas abandonando los malos sentimientos por un instante-. A veces, al despertar, no puedo terminar de creerme lo lejos que hemos llegado."

-"Ninguna de nosotras, igual –maulló, haciendo que su cola se enroscase y desenroscase-. Sé que ahora la situación no es favorable, pero, ¿no se ha preguntado usted por qué Signum-san aún se mantiene en contacto con Shamal-san?"

La rubia la miró como si una pequeña esperanza se hubiese encendido en su pecho. Teana tenía un buen punto ahí. Si relacionarse con criaturas del otro lado era tan delicado, si su amiga –que tan apegada a las reglas en Colmillo era- continuaba aquella amistad con la pastora… entonces…

¿…había alguna posibilidad…?

-"No estoy diciendo que deban verse sin tomar precauciones, o apartar a una de los amigos y familia de la otra; tarde o temprano, Fate-san, si en verdad quieren seguir juntas, tendrán que compartir su vida y todo lo que hay en ella –en este punto, el tigre colocó una ancha pata blanca sobre la mano de la estudiante-. Sé que no soy quien para decir esto, sin embargo, ¿no cree que es cruel presentarle a alguien tan importante a Caro y Erio, y después pedirles que guarden distancia de esa persona?"

-"Les prometí que seríamos una familia" –comentó, sonriendo con cierta melancolía y nostalgia.

-"En ese caso, no dude en ofrecerles lo que ellos jamás tuvieron. Después de todo, son sus protegidos."

Los ojos azules le miraron con gentileza, a lo que Fate no pudo más que levantarse y arrodillarse enfrente de la felina, dándole las gracias mientras le abrazaba. Tía simplemente dejó caer sus bigotes transparentes y sus orejuelas redondeadas, los párpados naranjas cubriendo sus pupilas.

Había hecho lo que había hecho no sólo por su amiga o por los pequeños zorritos. Ella, mejor que nadie, conocía de antemano que muchos no tenían la fortuna de crecer en el calor de un hogar.

No todos eran acogidos por sus padres o conseguían siquiera retenerlos con ellos.

Al fin y al cabo, Colmillo Brillante era un lugar donde todo lo que se movía podía convertirse en comida. No importaban las grandes cantidades de herbívoros que eran capturados –fuesen de Casco o del sitio más allá de las vallas- y puestos en libertad allí; la competencia siempre se mantenía latente.

El instinto de supervivencia, era la máxima para cualquier carnívoro.

Y era el mismo, también, que había acabado por afectar gravemente a su mejor amiga. La regla de oro que destruyó en gran parte: _La confianza de Subaru Nakajima._

" – " – "

-"¿Signum?"

La pelirrosa sonrió apenas, palpando con simpatía la cabeza morada de la pantera que había corrido a verla. Se encontraban enfrente de la habitación que compartían Hayate y Fate, esta última adentro, junto a Tía; ellas, en cambio, permanecían en el pasillo.

-"¿Agito…?"

Subaru se cortó a sí misma, no estando segura de si era correcto hacer la pregunta tan directamente. Así que guardó silencio, esperando una respuesta que pudiese calmar su agitada curiosidad.

Vio a Signum cerrar los ojos y suspirar, como si estuviese tratando de aligerar una carga por demás pesada. A pesar de que su guardiana era muy buena ocultando sus sentimientos, ella pudo reconocer el olor a inseguridad.

-"Todo va a estar bien –el gato oscuro habló de inmediato, con ánimos, cual era su costumbre-. Ella es muy fuerte, sólo tienes que ver lo bien que pelea para darte cuenta y…"

-"No volará."

-"¿Eh?"

Las pupilas esmeraldas parpadearon varias veces. La mano que le tocaba la frente se separó al fin, por lo que la pantera lanzó un chillido y mordió los dedos levemente para hacerse notar.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con que no volará? ¿Qué le han hecho?" –inquirió después de soltarle.

-"Dijeron que les habían ordenado enjaularla unas horas. También mencionaron que no podían permitir que se repitiese lo de hoy."

-"¡Pero…!" –apretó los dientes.

Subaru saltó para apoyar las patas delanteras en el pecho de Signum, quien solamente negó con la cabeza para luego sonreírle con tristeza. No había ya nada qué hacer.

Las reglas estaban para ser obedecidas.

Suavemente, sujetó los cuartos que se apoyaban en ella, para dejar a la felina de vuelta en el suelo.

-"Agito es un ave, muy por encima de todas las demás cosas. Así que lo único que harán será quitarle esa sensación de libertad, de esa manera rendirá su castigo –la ojiazul contuvo otro suspiro, si tan sólo hubiera sido más precavida…-. Van a cortarle las alas."

Un golpe sonó contra las losas blancas. De inmediato, los ojos verdes de la pantera miraron desde los zapatos negros que se habían quedado tiesos, hasta el rostro impresionado de Hayate Yagami.

La guardiana volteó a verla, entonces, preocupada al notar la vista afectada de la castaña.

-"¿Yagami?"

-"¿Agito…? –sintió calor en la garganta-. ¿Es cierto, Signum? ¿Es cierto lo que acabas de decir?"

La aludida desvió la mirada al piso. Ante ese gesto, Hayate se llevó las manos al rostro e inhaló y exhaló varias veces, tratando de controlar las ganas de llorar que le venían desde hace rato. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Ella lo había provocado todo. Lo último que podía hacer en esos momentos era lamentarse, al menos no frente al resto de sus amigas.

-"No es tu culpa –susurró Carim, que había permanecido a su lado y ahora se arrepentía por haber elegido esa dirección-. ¿Cómo ibas tú a saberlo? Vamos, mírame, no tienes por qué estar triste."

-"¿Que no lo sabía? –respondió en ironía mientras la rubia descubría su cara-. Signum me lo dijo repetidas veces y jamás hice caso. Sí es mi culpa, ¡sólo mía! –apretó los puños-. Si me hubiera quedado en casa…"

-"¡Basta! –la voz de la rubia hizo eco en el pasillo-. ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?"

Las tres se quedaron sorprendidas ante los gritos. Los nudillos de la africana rápidamente fueron cubiertos por las manos gentiles de Carim, que las guiaba hasta su cara, en una suave caricia.

Gracia lanzó un suspiro bajo. Luego, abrió los párpados para enfocar sus ojos lavanda en los azules de Hayate, que de repente se sintió culpable.

Yagami se mordió los labios.

Todas sus palabras y gestos de reproche no hacían sino lastimar a la joven que se había quedado con ella en esa detestable celda; aguantando el frío, la humedad e incomodidad a su lado. Desechando los lujos con los que probablemente siempre había nacido.

Una sonrisa avergonzada trazó los labios de la castaña, que abrió sus puños para acunar el rostro de la damisela pura al frente suyo. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron con cuidado por sus pómulos mientras un 'lo siento' era murmurado de sus labios.

Después, sin abandonar la tersa piel de la rubia, Hayate volteó a ver a Signum con una mirada firme. Seria.

Una que decía que a pesar de que todo estuviera yéndose al peor basurero del mundo, ella no permitiría que fuesen arrastradas también.

No se lo merecían.

La culpa era de Hayate Yagami. Y Hayate Yagami lidiaba con sus propios problemas, tal y como la vida le había enseñado desde chica.

-"Yo me haré cargo de Agito –sus manos se alejaron de la faz de Carim mientras ella hablaba fuerte y claro, provocando confusión en Subaru e infundiendo cierto respeto en su guardiana-. Yo cazaré por ambas, yo velaré por su bienestar, yo estaré a su lado. Cualquier cosa que le haga falta, prometo que voy a recuperarla."

-"¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices, Yagami? Agito no es, ni por cerca, igual a Rein. Es un halcón. Los halcones son independientes, su orgullo es tan grande o más que el mío. Y en este punto, creo que sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero."

Hayate asintió.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, no por nada Agito y Signum hacían una buena pareja; el coraje y la bravura se olfateaban a distancia, ni mencionar siquiera el porte magnífico que ambas manifestaban.

Lo más grave del asunto seguramente sería reponer esa actitud segura. Después de todo, los ánimos del alcotán se verían gravemente afectados al estar atado a la tierra; aún si no lo demostrase, la castaña estaba totalmente segura que la compañera de la pelirrosa sufriría por dentro.

Sería difícil. Pero Hayate haría cuanto estuviera a su alcance para protegerla, y tal vez, devolverla a los cielos algún día.

-"Confía en mí –la joven licaón cerró los ojos-. He aprendido de mis errores, Signum, y sé que jamás querré volver a cometerlos."

"_Jamás querré volver a perder a alguien, otra vez…"_

" – " – "

Las clases transcurrieron su curso normal, cual si la Gran Carrera Relámpago ni la muerte de Rein o la pena de Agito se hubiesen suscitado. Lecciones tras lecciones y libros tras libros tanto Hayate como Fate tuvieron que soportar por el resto de la tarde.

Compartiesen clases o no.

Finalmente, la hora de la comida llegó. En aras de que su amiga la lupina tenía que reunirse con Arf, para preguntarle algunas cosas, Hayate se quedó sola.

Se frotó las sienes y cerró los ojos, las cosas estaban comenzando por encajar de una manera cruel y realista en ese retorcido rompecabezas que era otra faceta más de Midchilda.

Ésa que reinaba con mano de hierro.

Sacudió la cabeza y se golpeó ambas mejillas al instante, tenía que sacarse los malos pensamientos. Era duro, el recuerdo de Rein y sus palabras no dejaban de asaltarla en cada vuelta a la esquina.

Y ni siquiera estaba segura si podría soportar o ahogar una vez más las ganas de llorar; especialmente cuando recordaba lo último que le había dicho a la gaviota.

La frase que había matado las esperanzas que su amiga tenía depositadas en ella. Una disculpa cobarde, torpe, asustada…

Rein le dijo: Yo te creo.

¿Y qué le había respondido ella a cambio?

_Pues yo no._

-"¡Es mío! ¡Devuélvemelo!"

-"¿Lo quieres? –risas-. Aww, vamos, ¡apuesto a que puedes saltar más alto que eso!"

Varias carcajadas alcanzaron los oídos de la castaña, las cuales la hicieron abrir sus ojos y captaron su atención de inmediato. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento sus pies la habían guiado hasta el comedor, pero allí estaba.

Parada en la entrada.

Un grupo de muchachos rodeando y molestando a lo que parecía ser un joven cachorro de tigre blanco. Las manos se pasaban a cada rato una caja de almuerzo como si fuese un balón, con las risas y burlas aumentando conforme el félido trataba de brincar para tomarlo.

Lo cual era en vano, teniendo en cuenta su talla y la altura en que el objeto volaba sobre su cabeza.

-"¡Tengo hambre!" –lanzó un chillido.

-"Pues ve a la fila –comentó con ironía un pelinegro-. Siempre puedes comprar algo más."

Los ojos zafiros del tigre viraron para ver con espanto la larga cantidad de gente que había apilada enfrente de la barra. Pasaría una eternidad antes de que pudiese ser atendido de nuevo, o peor aún, el tiempo libre se le terminaría.

-"¿No? –sonrió con burla-. Ay, ¿cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que los mestizos y los puros no comemos en el mismo lugar? Mírate el pelaje, todo blanco, ¿qué clase de tigre es blanco?"

-"Hay muchos más como yo" –gruñó entre dientes el cachorro, frustrado.

-"Exacto, por eso esto es un problema. El albinismo (1) es una enfermedad, ¿y no queremos que los demás estudiantes, que sí merecen ser llamados estudiantes, se contagien, cierto?"

-"¡No estamos enfermos! ¡El color de la piel no tiene nada que ver con…!"

_¡MMAAWWW!_

El felino soltó un chillido al sentir una bofetada en el rostro. La mejilla izquierda le ardió en cuanto volvió la cara, observando con impotencia al muchacho que había estado haciéndolo de menos durante toda la charla.

Los ojos negros brillando con satisfacción y el pecho inflado en orgullo. Igual que el resto de sus camaradas, que se mantenían expectantes y con los brazos cruzados.

-"Ahora que nos estamos entendiendo, haznos el favor de… ¡¿Qué demonios?"

De un momento a otro, la caja de almuerzo que Ian había estado sosteniendo sobre su palma, así como el tigrillo albo, desaparecieron. El chico estuvo a punto de gritar y preguntar qué había sucedido, cuando uno de sus compañeros señaló rápidamente a la cola café de punta blanca que desaparecía en un pasillo.

"_Yagami…"_, apretó un puño.

" – " – "

Los ladridos zumbaban en sus mullidas orejas blancas, amenazando con hacerlas estallar. Sus patas corrían a toda carga, sintiendo uno que otro resbalón en cada vuelta.

En su boca, asido por el cuello, llevaba al menudo felino y su comida.

Sus ojos echaron una miradilla hacia atrás suyo, avistando a lo lejos las sombras de sus perseguidores, que ya habían adoptado al igual que ella su forma animal. Las órbitas zafiro regresaron al camino delante.

Hayate sabía que los problemas la seguían por todos lados -¿o acaso era al revés?-. Sin embargo, el reconocer a Ian y su grupo, al igual que el ver a un ser indefenso siendo su juguete del día, la había hecho enfurecer.

En ningún momento se había olvidado de sus compañeros, probablemente todavía encerrados en aquel oscuro calabozo. Por lo que, quedarse de brazos cruzados, no fue una opción.

La emoción de la carrera pronto fue suplida por un cansancio, uno que le envolvió rápidamente debido a que su hocico estaba ocupado y el aire no podía llegarle adecuadamente.

Tenía que hacer algo pronto o los alcanzarían.

Como caído del cielo, el licaón se alivió al vislumbrar la puerta de un casillero semiabierta. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se ocultó allí como pudo y cerró la puertecilla.

Soltó al tigre y su almuerzo, y le tapó la boca al primero con una de sus patas.

Los segundos avanzaron con angustia mientras el sonido de pisadas y gruñidos rebosaba por todo el corredor. Las sombras de los dingos se dejaron ver por entre la rejilla de su escondite, continuando ellos con su faena y pasándoles de largo.

Hayate esperó un rato más. No le gustaba la idea de huir, pero definitivamente habría sido una locura enfrentarlos a todos.

Más si el resto del cuerpo estudiantil estaba presente, pues obviamente no dudarían en sumarse contra ella.

Suspiró.

-"Creo que podemos salir."

La voz infantil hizo saltar las orejas de la africana. Ambos abandonaron su refugio entonces, no sin antes voltear a todos lados y cerciorarse de que el peligro se había ido. Ya segura, la ojiazul sujetó con sus dientes la comida que había rescatado, todavía en el casillero, y la depositó frente al dueño.

-"Todavía hay unos minutos para almorzar" –sonrió.

-"Gracias… um…"

-"Hayate, Hayate Yagami."

-"¿Hayate Yagami…? –se mordió los labios, haciendo una mueca graciosa mientras trataba de recordar algo-. ¡Oh, Hayate Yagami! ¡Primer lugar en la carrera!"

El maullido de emoción y la cola bamboleante sorprendieron al lobo pintado, que se guardó las ganas de reírse.

-"Sí, ésa soy yo. La falsa ganadora Relámpago" –se burló de sí misma.

-"No eres falsa –opinó, abriendo su cajita de comida y tragando de un solo bocado un camarón-. Ganaste limpiamente. ¿Y sabes? Eres la primera de nosotros en poder participar en un evento así, me sentí muy contento cuando te vi cruzar la meta."

-"Tú… ¿me viste?"

-"¡Um! –asintió enérgicamente, relamiéndose los bigotes-. ¡Yo y los otros! Y fue como… así de… ¡wow! Fue como si nosotros realmente hubiésemos sido parte de eso también."

La canina le miró un largo rato, contemplando los grandes ojos azules temblar de entusiasmo mientras el gatito seguía hundiendo la cabeza y pescando camarones.

En aquel momento, Hayate se preguntó por cuánto tiempo Colmillo Brillante había limitado a los suyos.

¿Por qué ninguno había alzado la voz…?

-"No somos muchos, ni somos tan fuertes como la mayoría aquí –empezó a hablar, respondiendo a la duda que no había sido vocalizada-. Así que intentamos llevar una vida tranquila y no meternos con nadie, pero son ellos quienes se meten con nosotros."

Las orejas blancas cayeron al tiempo que los ojos cerúleos desviaban la vista al suelo.

-"Sólo tenemos que aguantar hasta la graduación, entonces seremos libres."

-"Pero ustedes son fuertes –una de las patas delanteras de Yagami se posó sobre la cabecilla clara-. Son inclusive más grandes que yo, tú algún día serás no sólo más enorme que yo, sino que cualquier tigre de pelaje naranja aquí. Y no estoy mintiendo, lo he visto con mis propios ojos" –le ofreció un guiño.

-"¿En serio?"

-"¡En serio! –rió divertida-. Oye, no soy la mujer maravilla ni nada parecido, mas prometo ayudarte si puedo hacerlo, ¿vale?"

Hayate se inclinó hacia delante y apartó su cuarto de la frente nívea, dejando entonces la extremidad suspendida en el aire y separando los dedos nevados del meñique, con la garra negra saltando a la vista. El tigrillo le miró a los ojos e imitó la sonrisa que Hayate esbozaba.

Enseguida, una zarpa más pequeña se entrelazó con la otra.

-"Gracias, Hayate."

-"De nada –ladeó la cabeza-. Pero debes prometer que serás fuerte también."

-"¡Um! Yo también te ayudaré en lo que pueda" –maulló alegre.

-"No lo dudo –rió al romper el contacto que habían formado-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

-"Tod."

-"Bueno, un placer conocerte, Tod."

Los ojos azules siguieron al licaón y al tigre blanco, caminando juntos, hasta que finalmente se perdieron al doblar en una esquina.

Verossa dejó de apoyarse en la pared, oculto tras uno de los tantos estantes llenos de casilleros. Sacudió el chaleco negro de su uniforme, que a diferencia del femenino, tenía mangas largas.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos verdes y se retiró de ahí.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Seguro de que, después de la tormenta, siempre viene la calma; aún cuando esta última debía de ser desplazada de nuevo.

" – " – "

El sonido de las tijeras abrirse y cerrarse trató de jugarle una mala pasada a su mente, otra vez. No obstante, se mantuvo serena. Quieta.

Los ojos violetas tan fieros como siempre, pero sus patas pegadas a la barra que cruzaba su jaula, suspendida a mitad de la oscura habitación; bamboleándose de vez en cuando el cable que le sostenía y pendía desde el techo.

Agito permaneció así durante horas, y en todo ese lapso, jamás bajó la vista hacia la punta de sus alas mutiladas.

Tampoco hizo grandes movimientos desde su lugar.

Se quedó allí, despierta, pensando en que pudo haber sido más rápida para rescatar a Rein o en que pudo haber sido más tenaz para derrotar al serpentario.

Pero eran sólo pensamientos.

Así había pasado y estaba totalmente consciente que así quedaría marcado en la historia. No había nada por hacer ya.

Los minutos corrieron, la jaula se balanceó y el viento acarició el pico de obsidiana. Las pupilas violáceas abiertas la mayoría del tiempo. Porque estaba segura que en cuanto las cerrase, las tijeras volverían.

Y ellas le dirían,_ que ya no volaría más._

" – " – "

Fate se levantó de su cama, dando un vistazo al reloj que marcaba ya las once de la noche. Se colocó sus zapatos y caminó hasta quedar frente a la puerta.

Apenas su mano se posó en la perilla, se detuvo.

Sabía que Hayate, a pesar de seguir acostada, también estaba despierta. Se preguntó si sería bueno sentarse a hablar con ella o pedirle que la acompañase; aunque tampoco estaba muy segura de esto último.

Quería ver a Nanoha, mas no quería causarle más dificultades a su amiga cánida.

Antes de que pudiese tomar una decisión, la puerta de la habitación sonó. La rubia parpadeó y esperó unos segundos más, hasta que oyó nuevamente golpes suaves contra la madera.

-"¿Hayate?" –se escuchó del otro lado.

Al oír su nombre, la castaña se sentó en su cama, dejando que las sábanas resbalasen hasta sus piernas. Se encontró con la mirada igual de confundida de Fate.

-"Hayate, soy Verossa. Tenemos que hablar."

Veinte minutos después, las dos se hallaron a sí mismas caminando entre el bosque, siguiendo al muchacho peliverde que no les había mencionado a dónde se dirigían.

Los árboles oscuros con sus ramas retorcidas causaron cierto temor. Las dudas asaltaron la mente de ambas, pero guardaron silencio. Finalmente, su recorrido se detuvo.

El muchacho se colocó al frente de las jóvenes.

Fate estuvo a punto de preguntar lo que tanto le había rondado la cabeza, hasta que una larga sombra pasó por entre los troncos de los árboles; los mismos a los que Verossa daba la espalda.

Éste sonrió ampliamente y se apoyó en uno de los tantos tallos.

Los arbustos, al nivel del suelo y las raíces, se agitaron entonces, con la silueta oscura detrás comenzando a dar la vuelta para encontrarse con ellas. Los ojos amarillos centelleando peligrosamente en la oscuridad.

Así como el brillo marfil de lo que estaban seguras, debían de ser colmillos.

-"Me gustaría que conocieran a alguien –Acous presentó con elegancia-. Fate, Hayate –el gesto en su boca creció-, _espero perdonen la demora._"

_**Continuará…**_

(1) Los tigres blancos –al igual que los negros- son una desviación del tigre naranja normal, debido a que no poseen el gen que les da coloración a su pelaje. Esta mutación causa que sean albinos, de nariz rosa y ojos azules.

Bueno, aquí otro capítulo de LyC. Lamento bastante la demora, pero trataré de actualizar una vez a la semana (dos veces, de ser posible).

He colgado en mi perfil una imagen de Hayate y Carim, para quien guste echar un vistazo. Asimismo, estamos viendo cómo las cosas se tornan más serias en Colmillo; ahora sí dan ganas de inscribirse en Casco, ¿no?

Saludos a toda la gente que desperdicia su tiempo leyéndome, espero que pasen un bonito día o noche =)

Y ya saben, a ponerse de pie y a sacudirse las penas. El asunto de llorar todo el rato, hay que dejárselo a los bebés ;)

Kida Luna.


	29. Cultivando la esperanza

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XXVIII_

_Cultivando la esperanza_

-"¡¿Cómo pudiste?"

El azote de las manos totalmente abiertas, así como temblorosas, se dejó escuchar en la oficina principal. La dueña del cubículo apretaba los dientes mientras sus dedos se cerraban en puños encima del escritorio, llenos de una ira, la cual luchaba por controlar.

-"Midchilda es un lugar donde la muerte y la vida conviven día a día, ¿si no puedes enseñarles algo tan simple, cómo pretendes que nuestros alumnos sobrevivan por sí mismos, Lindy?"

La mujer levantó la vista lentamente. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron y ella entonces se enderezó, con la mirada dura y fría que caracterizaba a un rector.

-"No tenías derecho alguno a autorizar la muerte de una visitan…"

-"Intrusa –corrigió rápido, apoyando los brazos sobre el mueble e inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante-. Y tengo la suficiente autoridad para decir qué se hace y qué no se hace en Colmillo."

Lindy Harlaown aumentó más la fuerza entre sus dientes al contemplar cierta pizca de satisfacción en las pupilas amarillas de Jail Scaglietti. Si bien la peliverde estaba consciente de que él también tenía poder allí, la idea de que algo de tal magnitud hubiese ocurrido, sin su consentimiento, le revolvía el estómago.

El hombre al frente suyo, sabía, tenía miles de ojos observando, ocultos. No era una sorpresa que la gaviota que había sido eliminada hace algunas horas, hubiese estado siendo vigilada desde ya un tiempo.

-"¿Qué pasa? –rió al pasar una mano por sus cabellos púrpuras-. Por esa actitud tuya es que los estudiantes se vuelven débiles –la seriedad regresó a su rostro, su voz teñida con sumo reproche-. Aquí, mandamos nosotros, y si te vas a negar a seguir el código que se ha obedecido durante años, pudiste haberte hundido en un principio con tu querida Precia Testa…"

La oración fue cortada de pronto cuando las manos de Lindy se aferraron con fuerza al cuello de la camisa del otro; los orbes azules chispearon en ferocidad mientras un gruñido bajo empezaba a hacerse audible.

La respiración se le detuvo por unos segundos y el corazón le dolió con furia y dolor.

-"Yo soy la Directora ahora, Jail –susurró en advertencia, asiéndolo más de la ropa-. Mis reglas van a respetarse y lo harán cómo yo diga, no voy a permitir que hagas lo que quieras. Y si te atreves a volver a decir su nombre…"

Los dos caninos blancos en la boca de la mujer se expusieron ahora afilados y peligrosos. Empujó lejos de ella al pelimorado y le dirigió una mirada que explícitamente le pedía se largase de su presencia.

La anterior amenaza quedó en el aire. Jail Scaglietti se mostró impasible y se acomodó pacientemente su camisa; dio la media vuelta y sostuvo la perilla de la puerta.

-"¿Harlaown? –llamó, dándole la espalda-. Puede que ahora los papeles se hayan invertido –la vio por sobre el hombro-, pero un día, yo recuperaré el lugar que me has robado. Cuando eso pase, me encargaré de dejarte en claro cómo funciona Colmillo Brillante."

La puerta se cerró.

Juntando los párpados y cubriéndolos con ambas palmas, Lindy se dejó caer en su silla. Se lamentó por no haber estado presente cuando el alboroto de la mañana sucedió; las noticias habían llegado mucho después y solamente había una persona con la palabra lo suficientemente fuerte, como la suya, para poder ordenar llevar a cabo algo así.

Bajó una mano y abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio. Se quedó así un rato, contemplando la fotografía de una Precia en su uniforme negro, con el cabello suelto, los ojos brillantes y la juventud radiante en su rostro y piel. Hacía tanto tiempo que las memorias donde alguna vez ella y la pelinegra estuvieron juntas, mucho después de la muerte del padre de Arf y Fate, así como del nacimiento de estas últimas, no venían a su mente para causar dolorosos estragos.

Los dedos le temblaron al rozar la sonrisa que la dueña de tan peculiares orbes violetas esbozaba en la imagen. Enseguida, abandonando el cuadro en su sitio, la Directora cerró la gaveta con un fuerte azote y llevó sus brazos encima de su cabeza mientras respiraba apenas.

Pero debía aguantar. El peso de muchas vidas descansaban sobre sus hombros, y si no era capaz de soportar los golpes de sus adversarios, tal y como venía haciendo desde hacía años, todo su esfuerzo se esfumaría.

Y Jail volvería a destruirlo todo. Inclusive, _a ella misma_.

" – " – "

-"Hayate…"

El murmullo de Fate apenas y alcanzó los oídos de la otra, que vio a la rubia interponerse entre ella y lo que sea que estuviese saliendo de entre la arboleda.

Los ópalos amarillos las enfocaron, con las irises negras resaltando entre su fluorescente mirada de manera aterradora; las patas palmeadas rasgaron la tierra hasta detenerse, a unos dos o tres metros lejos de ambas.

Verossa caminó despacio, entonces, para alcanzar a la nueva criatura, provocando que Testarossa se pusiera en pose defensiva.

La castaña estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando sus ojos por fin distinguieron la silueta reptilesca del ser que estaba al lado del peliverde. Vio al animal apoyar los cuartos firmemente en el suelo, elevando un poco la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Los orbes dorados y radiantes se mantuvieron fijos con los suyos.

Fate retrocedió un paso al notar la boca henchida del reptil, cuyas fauces, que apuntaban al cielo oscuro, se abrieron. Las mandíbulas se dirigieron de vuelta a tierra, inflándose cada vez más, con la cabeza siendo ladeada y la cola larga tensándose por completo.

Un gorgoteo salió de su garganta.

_¡Thud!_

El sonido de algo golpeando la tierra, tronó.

-"¡REIN!"

Hayate no supo en qué momento reaccionó, lo único que sabía es que tenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente y húmedo de saliva, de quien alguna vez había sido su amiga de la infancia.

La abrazó contra sí fuertemente, pidiéndole que despertase y lo genial que las cosas serían ahora que estaba de vuelta. Que sería más inteligente, que sería más precavida, que prometía compensar el daño causado…

Un gruñido zumbó. Las órbitas azules de la africana se alzaron para encarar al largo y enorme cocodrilo que todavía seguía enfrente de ella; ante eso, Fate se acercó de inmediato, acuclillándose en una rodilla y posando una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

Los ojos borgoñas brillando aún en desafío.

-"Un gracias no estaría de más –interrumpió Verossa, desviando las miradas de las dos jóvenes hacia él-. Realmente, Hayate, tienes una suerte increíble."

Las risas del peliverde desconcertaron a las otras dos. El muchacho se agachó para que todos estuviesen a la misma altura, y desde allí abajo, señaló al lagarto a su lado.

-"Bueno, Fate, creo que tú ya conoces a mi compañero, ¿o tan rápido se te han olvidado las caras?"

La nombrada se quedó fuera de sí por varios segundos, con el ceño frunciéndose mientras intentaba descifrar de dónde es que podían haberse conocido. Mas no fue hasta que forzó su vista entre la noche, que pudo distinguir bien el rostro del saurópsido.

-"¡Maestro Vice!" –chilló con sorpresa.

Hayate frunció el ceño, extrañada, ¿acaso había dicho maestro? Sus pupilas azules se dirigieron entonces hacia las de Acous, que le sonrió inocentemente.

-"¿Por qué?" -preguntó la castaña, aferrando aún más a la gaviota consigo.

-"De hecho, yo no tengo mucho que ver aquí –rió Verossa al pasar una mano por sus cabellos-. Me he enterado del asunto a tiempo por boca de mi amigo aquí presente; yo sólo le he pedido el favor."

-"Lo escuché por accidente –contestó el profesor cuando la joven licaón le dirigió la mirada-. Iba a una reunión cuando por error, oí que el Subdirector discutía con alguien más en su oficina; algo sobre una nueva estudiante que no debía estar en el colegio y su posible relación con la criatura que tienes ahora allí, contigo."

El cocodrilo de pantano se relamió el largo hocico y meneó la cabeza a ambos lados, lentamente, como despabilándose. Su cola se dobló hacia delante, descansando sobre la tierra, a un lado de sus patas.

Las órbitas antes amarillas, ya de cerca, mostraron su verdadero color azul celeste.

-"Vice me contó aquello y rápidamente supuse que se trataría de Ian queriéndose deshacer de ti también –explicó el muchacho, observando a Hayate quitarse su chaleco para envolver a Rein en él, con cuidado-. Aunque no podíamos estar seguros, me prometió que haría lo que estuviese a su alcance si la situación se suscitaba."

-"No nos ha tocado la oportunidad de vernos en clases, Yagami-san –terció el lagarto-. Pero no porque le he hecho un favor, vaya a creer que se la pondré fácil, ¿o no es así, Testarossa-san? Deben tener más cuidado con lo que hacen."

Fate asintió y observó a su profesor dar la media vuelta e internarse de vuelta entre los árboles. Verossa, por su parte, se puso de pie, sacudiendo después su pantalón oscuro y anunciando su despedida.

Estaba a punto de regresar a la escuela, cuando la castaña se levantó y lo sujetó del brazo, obligándole a que la viese directo a los ojos.

-"Yo… -suspiró, como si una enorme carga hubiese desaparecido-. Gracias."

-"No te preocupes –sonrió, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza-. Además, sino te ayudaba y mi hermanita se enteraba, seguro que me iba a ir como en feria."

-"¿Tu hermana?" –la ojiazul se extrañó.

-"¿No te lo había dicho? Juraría que sí –el peliverde se rascó una mejilla-. Carim y yo somos hermanos."

-"Pues sí que se parecen –sonrió un poco-. Verossa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

-"Adelante, Hayate. Pero que sea rápido, algunos tenemos que dormir" –guiñó un ojo.

-"¿Por qué nos has ayudado?"

El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la confusión en los ojos de su amiga. Ya se esperaba esa pregunta, al fin y al cabo, la imagen que Colmillo Brillante daba, siempre solía ser una aterradora y voraz.

Pero también tenía su lado amable, muy escondido, mas latente.

-"No todos los profesores son como Jail Scaglietti, ¿sabes? Sólo debes mover los hilos correctos, te sorprenderías de lo que uno puede lograr con simples palabras."

Dicho eso, se marchó. Dejando atrás a sus dos amigas y a la gaviota que ya descansaba sana y salva.

" – " – "

-"¿Deberíamos volver?"

La interrogante de Hayate permaneció en el aire por un largo rato. Habían caminado quizás una media hora alrededor del bosque a oscuras, en silencio; los pensamientos de cada una absorbiendo su entera concentración.

-"Tengo que ver a Nanoha –respondió Fate-. Se lo prometí."

-"¿Y no te da miedo?"

Ambas se detuvieron. Yagami bajó la vista hacia su amiga que dormía, mientras su acompañante tenía la mirada puesta en ella y el pájaro en sus manos.

-"Tienes suerte de que Vice fuese un cocodrilo, ¿no crees?"

-"¿Estás intentando evadir el tema, Fate-chan?" –sonrió de lado.

-"Uhm –negó bajito-. Prefiero pensar que todo saldrá bien. ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

La caminata fue retomada, con sólo el viento ululante y las ramas inquietas coronando sus pasos. Todos los sentidos, a excepción de la vista que para ellas se volvía obsoleta a esas horas, en plena alerta, aunque no lo pareciese.

Por eso se mantenían muy cerca la una de la otra.

-"Quiero hablar con Shamal –empezó a explicarse-, ella es doctora, sé que podría hacer algo con las heridas de Rein. Estará más a salvo del otro lado que conmigo; además –cerró los párpados-, dudo que en Colmillo alguien quisiese atenderla."

-"Tienes razón… Espera un momento –interpuso un brazo-, ¿qué es eso?"

Las hojarascas pararon su crujido en cuanto una sombra viró la cabeza hacia ellas, las órbitas fluorescentes resaltando espeluznantemente en las penumbras. Por instinto, Hayate retrocedió, abrazando protectoramente a Rein.

-"¿Yagami? ¿Testarossa?"

-"¿Signum?" –corearon al unísono.

Sin dudarlo, se acercaron hacia la leona, siendo conscientes de que estando a su lado –y debido a su capacidad de visión nocturna-, estarían más seguras. La otra, en cambio, guardó silencio.

Nada más verlas a su lado, continuó con su marcha, no molestándose en absoluto porque ellas le siguiesen.

Fue cosa de minutos para que Fate reconociese el sendero por el que iban y la dirección hacia donde se dirigían.

-"¿Signum?"

La aludida tan sólo emitió un bajo gruñido, a modo de que la había escuchado.

-"¿Vas a…?"

-"Creo que es obvio –la miró de reojo, notando enseguida a la gaviota en los brazos de la castaña-. ¿Cómo es que…?"

-"Vice."

-"Comprendo."

Bastó escuchar aquel nombre de boca de la rubia para que sacase sus propias conclusiones. Por el momento, aunque le alegraba ver a Rein a salvo, no estaba de ánimos para indagar más sobre el asunto.

El tiempo corría y ella necesitaba recuperar fuerzas, aún si con ello debía de arriesgar el pellejo como varias noches anteriores. Después de todo, una charla larga y profunda con cierta pastora, siempre conseguía levantar sus ánimos.

Motivo por el cual, estaba más que segura Fate estaba fuera de cama, buscando a un pequeño cordero blanco.

-"¿Cómo lo haces?"

La felina prosiguió avanzando, fijando una larga pausa mientras reflexionaba seriamente la pregunta de la ojirubí. Una pequeña sonrisa surgió en su boca, pero era una que denotaba cierto cansancio o rendición.

-"Finjo que por una media hora, no existe fronteras entre nosotras."

-"¿Y después?"

-"Finjo que esa media hora jamás sucedió."

Fate no dijo nada, tan sólo frotó con su mano derecha su brazo izquierdo, en un intento por darse calor. No volvió a pedir otra respuesta, pues era muy posible que esta misma no le agradase.

Ella no podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado al lado de Nanoha, ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Muy dentro de sí, se repetía constantemente que la solución estaba frente a sus ojos.

Solamente tenía que verla…

-"Yo las dejo aquí –la voz de la félida las sacó a ambas del ensimismamiento en el que se habían sumergido hacía rato-, necesito hablar con Shamal. En un rato volveré por ustedes."

-"¡Espera! –exclamó Hayate-. Yo… -titubeó-. Rein está herida…"

Signum se la quedó viendo durante un largo lapso, no ponderando sobre un sí o un no, sino meditando acerca de lo mucho que el incidente había cambiado en Hayate. Seguía siendo la misma licaón descuidada y animada, pero ahora tenía un toque más precavido en la profundidad de sus ojos.

Estaba aprendiendo, pensó.

-"Andando" –dio un asentimiento.

La castaña, ante el gesto, la siguió sin chistar.

Apenas Fate se quedó sola, pasó por debajo del agujero en el enrejado metálico que se extendía largo a largo.

Al pasar, se mantuvo agachada, las manos firmemente apoyadas en el pasto mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos dorados. Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse y sacarse los malos temores que la venían acechando; entonces, el ruido suave de una respiración la hizo abrirlos.

Su mirada se paseó por todo el campo abierto, hasta que finalmente pudo notar la bola blanca que sobresalía de entre el pasto. Con el lomo subiendo y bajando, el cuerpo enteramente quieto.

La rubia sonrió.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el bultito, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Se puso de rodillas al tiempo que se acomodaba los mechones tras su espalda; después, se quedó allí, callada.

Puso una palma en la cabeza de la criatura, dándole pequeñas caricias. Cuando vio al animalito moverse más hacia ella, buscando su contacto, no pudo evitar soltar unas ligeras risitas.

Se aproximó otro poco y con mucho cuidado, le levantó para acunarle entre sus brazos, tal cual si fuera un bebé. Sus ojos borgoñas se entrecerraron enternecidos, contemplando cómo las joyas azules se abrían para verla en tanto la boca lanzaba un adorable bostezo.

-"¿Te he despertado?"

-"Mou, Fate-chan –se talló un párpado-, ¿no es algo tarde para decir eso?"

-"¿Perdón?" –rió.

-"Perdonada, pero… -se acurrucó junto a ella-… quédate así un poco más, ¿um?"

-"Dormilona, ¿cuántas veces planeas hacerme tu almohada personal, eh? ¿Baa?"

-"¡Baa! –dijo entre risas-, las que sean necesarias… Fate-chan."

La aludida quitó uno de sus brazos para poder sostenerse. Aprovechando el mayor espacio dejado, el cordero cambió su forma, reapareciendo ahora como la estudiante de Casco con su uniforme canela.

Pegada a la hija de Colmillo, tratando de conciliar el sueño en el pecho de quien debiera ser su peor enemigo.

-"¿Nanoha?" –susurró al rodearle la cintura.

-"¿Um?"

-"Pasó algo… hoy, en la escuela."

El tono bajo y el peso de una cabeza en sus cabellos cobrizos hizo que despegase los párpados, pudiendo así admirar el paisaje oscuro. Sintió la respiración de la rubia, creciendo y bajando; el corazón latiendo pausadamente.

-"Hayate fue encarcelada ayer, no sé exactamente cómo, sólo que no fue su culpa. A la mañana siguiente se unió a una carrera que se hace cada tanto en Colmillo, y al terminar…"

Fate se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos. Jaló unas tres bocanadas de aire para deshacerse de los nervios que empezaban a atacar su estómago.

-"Al terminar, se armó un alboroto y Rein fue perseguida. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta –se hundió más en los hilos castaños-, había acabado dentro de las mandíbulas de un cocodrilo."

-"Fa…"

-"Tranquila –cortó suavemente-, está bien. Yo conozco a ese profesor, es una buena persona, debió de ocultar a Rein hasta que las cosas se calmasen. Fue Verossa quien nos dio la buena noticia a Hayate y a mí, hace unos momentos ella se fue con Signum para pedirle a Shamal que curase sus heridas."

-"Fate –se alejó unos centímetros y subió una mano hasta sus mejillas-, ¿por qué me estás contando todo esto?"

-"Porque… -apretó los dientes-… no quiero que nada malo te pase."

-"Pero nada malo va a pasarme, ¿me escuchas? No lo permitiré."

-"Nanoha –gimió, apartándose de su toque-, no lo entiendes. Ellos son bastantes y son más grandes que tú y yo, no puedes decir que no vas a permitirlo; ¡no podrías hacerles frente a todos! ¡Tú no…!"

Los labios en su boca la hicieron callarse, las manos en su cara la obligaron a quedarse quieta y el calor que acompañaba al suyo, hizo a su corazón temblar. Pronto, unos dedos descendieron para entrelazarse con aquellos que descansaban en la hierba.

-"Yo quiero estar contigo, Fate –murmuró muy cerca, regalándole un segundo beso, pero más corto-. ¿No crees que tampoco he pensado en qué sucederá después? ¿En adónde nos llevará la relación que tenemos si hemos de continuarla?"

La depredadora se mantuvo en silencio y desvió la vista, la cual fue regresada de inmediato hacia la castaña, gracias a la palma izquierda de esta última que aún permanecía en su faz.

-"Estoy dispuesta a arriesgar todo lo que tengo, si con ello puedo ser tuya, y tú mía –juntó sus frentes y esbozó una gentil sonrisa-. Me conoces a mí, conoces dónde vivo y conoces quiénes son mis amigas, Fate; yo conozco también eso de ti, ¿qué más podemos necesitar, entonces?"

-"Tengo miedo –apartó las manos del pasto para abrazarse a ella-. Tengo bastante miedo que si cometo sólo un error, por muy pequeño que sea, pueda costarte la vida."

-"El que no juega, no gana, Fate-chan –le correspondió el gesto y frotó su espalda para calmarla-. ¿Lo comprendes, cierto?"

La rubia asintió, a pesar de que la otra joven no podía verla. Nanoha se dejó caer apaciblemente encima de la hierba, atrayendo a Fate consigo para que descansase en su pecho.

Peinó con sus dedos los largos mechones dorados y besó su frente, tarareando después alguna canción de cuna mientras sus ojos azules contemplaban las estrellas en el cielo.

Bajó los brazos y entrelazó sus manos sobre la cintura de la estudiante de Colmillo.

-"Ojalá pudiese quedarme por un día contigo."

-"Lo sé –respondió bajito-, pero hay que aguantar. Cuando todo esto acabe, podrás pasar todos los días que quieras conmigo" –la apretó contra sí.

-"Falta mucho todavía para graduarnos, Nanoha –sonrió amargamente-. No quiero esperar tanto."

-"Aguanta –repitió-. Sé un buen cachorro y haz lo que te digo, ¿sí?"

-"Baa."

-"Nyahaha, baa para ti también."

La risa de Takamachi se detuvo al ver los ojos borgoñas mirarle con cariño, contagiándose los suyos azules de este mismo. Percibió su corazón latir más vivo y alegre que nunca, con la calidez de la rubia entre sus brazos espantando cualquier mala vibra en su cabeza.

-"¿Sabes?"

-"¿Sé?" –sonrió Nanoha.

-"Ahora tú eres la almohada."

Rió Fate.

" – " – "

-"¿Eh?"

Shamal parpadeó confundida, todavía somnolienta al darse cuenta de que Hayate y Signum se encontraban en el granero donde estaba instalada –probablemente por culpa de la última-.

Se talló los ojos y se sentó sobre su cama. Se masajeó las sienes, preparándose para darle un largo y frenético discurso a la pelirrosa enfrente de ella.

Estuvo a punto de comenzar, de no ser porque el bulto que la más alta le extendió la dejó totalmente fuera de combate.

-"Disculpa por la imprudencia –sonrió avergonzada antes de devolver a Rein con Yagami-, pero necesitamos tu ayuda, Shamal."

-"Espero que sea algo bueno –frunció el ceño, parándose y colocándose la bata blanca-. ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es meterse así nada más? ¡Y encima arrastraste a Hayate contigo!"

-"¡Pero yo…!"

-"¿Shamal?"

La aludida volteó a ver a la castaña que había alzado un brazo para hacerse notar. Luego de terminarse de abrochar su ropa de trabajo, regresó a sentarse para estudiar de cerca la gaviota que la más joven sostenía en sus brazos.

-"En realidad, yo le pedí a Signum que me trajese" –intercedió, desenrollando al ave de su chaleco negro, para depositar ambos en la camilla.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"

-"Muchas cosas" –suspiró la pelirrosa.

La rubia palpó con cuidado las alas maltratadas, de cuyos espacios irregulares dejaban en claro que algunas plumas hacían falta. Examinó, también, los moretones que se extendían desde la cola hasta la corona.

-"Sería un gran favor si pudieses cuidarla por un tiempo –suplicó Yagami-. Sólo en lo que se recupera, no te dará muchos problemas, lo prometo."

-"Descuida, yo la veré, Hayate-chan –le sonrió amablemente-. No hay de qué preocuparse."

-"Gracias" –le devolvió el gesto.

-"Nosotras ya nos vamos. Disculpa por haberte despertado."

-"¡Signum!"

La nombrada, que ya había dado la media vuelta, se detuvo. Escuchó el sonido de los resortes de la cama en cuanto ésta se vio libre de peso; al siguiente instante, una mano sujetó la suya, obligándola a voltearse.

-"Si quieres hablar conmigo, tienes que avisar antes –comentó divertida, atenta a la expresión avergonzada en la otra-. Aprovechando que las dos están aquí, ¿ya les ha contado Nanoha del Festival de El-ahrairah?"

-"El-ah… -Hayate se cortó a sí misma, incapaz de pronunciar semejante nombre-. ¿No es el mismo para el que Arisa te pidió ayuda, Signum?"

La guardiana miró los ojos azules con igual confusión, por lo que simplemente alzó los hombros. Lo último que recordaba es que Tía –y por regla, Subaru igual- se había encargado de enseñarle algunos saltos a la potrilla. El cómo había resultado aquello o si el siquiera había resultado, no lo sabía.

-"¿Qué hay con eso?" –quiso saber la félida.

-"Las cosas están complicándose, puedo sentirlo con sólo mirarte –le dio un suave apretón-. ¿Por qué no vienen mañana en la noche? El carnaval estará repleto de disfraces, con un poco de perfume y sus uniformes fuera, no debería haber problema."

-"Shamal, lo que dices es…"

-"¿Una locura? –se rió-. Hayate, ¿tú que dices?"

-"Yo… después de lo de hoy –bajó la vista, tomándose un brazo-, no estoy segura…"

-"Ahh."

Con un suspiro, la doctora se dedicó a observar el techo de madera durante un largo rato; la lamparilla de aceite en una esquina emitiendo su tenue brillo naranja.

La rubia chasqueó los dientes y después sonrió, afable.

-"No les propondría algo así tanto si yo no estuviese allí como que no fuese seguro. Creo que todas aquí estamos estresadas, la situación va a empeorar, es inevitable –las pupilas magenta se cerraron-; antes de que la tensión o el temor vuelva a nosotras, me gustaría que despejásemos la mente aunque sea por un día."

Signum abrió los labios para decir un tajante "no", mas la mirada suplicante de la pastora la hizo mordérselos y tragarse sus propias palabras. Peor fue, cuando una mano acarició su mejilla y la otra entrelazó por fin sus dedos.

-"La vida no es sólo tristeza y mentiras, ¿no lo crees?"

-"Detesto cuando haces eso, sabes que así no puedo negarme."

Shamal rió nuevamente, apartándose y despidiéndose de ambas; segura de que al menos por unas cuantas horas, la línea entre el depredador y la presa se esfumaría por completo.

Y de que, esta vez, por una fracción de tiempo: _La vida sería bella._

" – " – "

-"¿Esperaste mucho?"

-"¿Mmm? –tarareó somnolienta-. Sólo un poco, Fate-chan. ¿Qué hora es?"

-"Debe ser más de medianoche. Pronto tendré que irme."

-"Cierto –contestó desanimada-. ¿Oye?"

-"¿Waf?"

Nanoha rió divertida, enlazando su mirada con aquélla borgoña y jalándola hacia arriba para darle un beso. Fate gimió, sintiendo los dientes inofensivos hundirse en sus labios y a una lengua juguetear perezosamente con la suya.

Cuando se separaron, cerró los ojos y volvió a recostarse en su pecho; intentó controlar su respiración en tanto sus mejillas disminuían el sonrojo en ellas.

-"¿Estamos un poco calmadas hoy, no?" –bromeó la castaña.

-"Um –se relamió la boca-. No tengo ganas de ser la feroz cazadora" –sonrió.

-"Nyahaha, ¿eso me deja como la mala a mí?"

-"Sí –rió suavemente-, la peligrosa bola de algodón, ¡baaa!"

-"Mou, Fate-chan, ¡los balidos son parte de mi vida! ¿Hasta cuando pararás de burlarte de ellos?"

-"¿Nunca?"

-"No más galletas para ti."

-"Waf."

Las risas estallaron entonces, con los brazos en la cintura de la rubia atrayéndola más hacia el cuerpo de la más chica; las respiraciones lentas y acompasadas, con el perfume de cada una invadiendo el olfato de la otra.

Con la amplia pradera y las altas montañas mezclándose en una sutil fragancia de convergencia natural.

De repente, pisadas en el pasto se detuvieron a un lado de ellas, instando a que ambos pares de ojos se alzasen para ver quién les había dado el toque de vuelta a casa.

-"Fate-chan –la aludida oyó la voz entretenida de Hayate-, me alegra que estés muy cómoda, pero por desgracia somos tres y una sola almohada; vamos partiendo, ¿no?"

La herbívora gruñó por lo bajo ante el apodo mientras la rubia se reía, susurrándole rápidamente a la pelirroja un "_te lo dije_", antes de ponerse en pie.

-"A propósito –agregó Yagami, dándole una mano a Fate y Nanoha para ayudarlas a levantarse-, ¿ya te ha contado tu noviecita del festival cómo se llame?"

-"¿Eh?" –las pupilas borgoñas parpadearon.

Hayate se encargó de explicarle brevemente lo que Shamal les había dicho a ella y a Signum, esta última manteniéndose callada y cruzada de brazos; a pesar de que la mirada cerúlea era tranquila, en vez de alerta como la mayoría de las veces.

-"¿Nanoha?"

-"Nyahaha, ¿se me pasó decirte? –rió torpemente y colocó una palma en su cabeza en cuanto su pareja le vio con duda-. Pero claro que me gustaría que vinieras… porque, bueno, yo participaré allí…"

-"Eso tengo que verlo" –la africana sonrió de lado.

-"¿Y qué harás?" –preguntó la lupina.

-"Pues, yo voy… -pasó saliva, sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas al recordar que su acto era algo que ya había realizado con la chica al frente suyo-… yo voy a bailar."

En reacción, los pómulos de Fate también se arrebolaron, compartiendo de inmediato el mismo recuerdo del baile de los corderos, hace días atrás; aún cuando con todo lo sucedido, parecía un acontecimiento muy lejano.

Hayate rió ante lo lindo –y burlable, más tarde- de aquella situación. Signum, por su parte, tan sólo rodó los ojos; cerrándolos después y masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

-"¿Vendrás… a verme?" –inquirió apenada.

-"¡Cla-Claro, Nanoha! ¡Yo…! Ehm… yo estaré allí" –sonrió avergonzada.

-"Te estaré esperando, entonces, Fate-chan" –sonrió dulcemente.

-"¡De acuerdo! ¡Suficiente! –exclamó Signum, rompiendo el momento-. Testarossa, es hora de irnos; Takamachi, vuelve a la cama; Yagami, cierra el hocico y trágate lo que sea que me vayas a decir antes de que te obligue a hacerlo. ¡Nos vamos ya!"

-"Aguada" –Hayate le sacó la lengua.

-"Por mí, Testarossa puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, cuando no esté yo presente, claro. Santa Naturaleza, jóvenes tenían que ser."

Fate tan sólo rió, despidiéndose con un beso de Nanoha y alcanzando después a sus dos compañeras, que ya se hallaban cruzando de vuelta al otro lado.

Durante todo el trayecto, las burlas y las sonrisas que la chica licaón le dirigía a la pelirrosa, sumados al "_Qué diferente te ponías con Shamal_", lograron hacer el rato más ameno.

Entre risa y risa, y gruñido y gruñido, la rubia apenas podía creerse todo lo malo que habían vivido durante aquellos días. Contempló con alivio y alegría el rostro de sus amigas, agradeciendo el poder tener personas a su lado que se preocupasen por ella.

Amigos de verdad. Que aunque no conociesen del todo cada rincón de su corazón, estaba segura lo defenderían como si así fuese.

Bajó la mirada borgoña a la pañoleta azul en su cuello, fiel y anudado al igual que siempre. Indeleble señal de que, también, tenía un amor real. Puro.

Uno que debía, _quería_ conservar.

"_El que no juega, no gana, Fate-chan."_

Y cuyo nombre era: Nanoha Takamachi.

_**Continuará…**_

¡Rein está viva! ¡VIVA! Me acabo de sentir como el doctor loco que creó a Frankenstein XDD

¿Ya ven? Vice no es un cocodrilo sólo porque sí, todo estaba fríamente calculado. Respecto al capítulo, ha sido más que nada un acercamiento entre nuestros personajes, para reforzar los lazos y recordar que siempre hay algo por lo que luchar.

Sepamos o no sepamos qué es.

El mismo instinto nos guía. El siguiente tratará acerca del Festival de El-ahrairah –que al igual que Hayate, sufro en escribir tremendo nombre-, que hace algunos apartados atrás, se había mencionado.

Hay que darles un respiro, como dice Shamal, luego de tanta marea alta =)

Unas disculpas a mi beta –en realidad, ha sido su culpa por no esperarme y dejarme abandonada en el camino T_T-, pero debo cumplir con el plazo de al menos actualizar una vez por semana; son 15 minutos para la medianoche así que estoy a tiempo XDD

Perdón, Liitha, ya luego me gritas y me dices que estoy mal XD

Y por supuesto, unas gracias y abrazos enormes a todas aquellas personitas que desgastan su tiempo leyendo esta historia. Aguantar un poquitín más, que ya vamos empezando a dar la vuelta para alcanzar la última avenida de este relato.

Saludos. A pasar todos un animado día, o una relajada noche ;)

Kida Luna.


	30. El Festival de Elahrairah, Parte l

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XXVIX_

_El Festival de El-ahrairah, Parte l_

-"¡Vamos, Arisaaaaaa! –terminó en un bostezo-. Un salto más y… acabamos el ejercicio" –se lamió una pata.

La equina asintió, moviendo su largo cuello. Miró de reojo al tigre que volvía a bostezar, echado sobre una gran roca. Recostada encima de esta última, se hallaba Subaru, roncando bajito y haciendo que sus bigotes blancos se alzasen ante cada soplido.

Detrás suyo se hallaba Suzuka, acostada en el suelo y con el hocico pegado a éste. Los ojos azules dirigiéndole una mirada de afecto, entremezclada con el sueño y el cansancio.

Después de todo, eran las cinco de la mañana y el sol todavía no había despuntado. Era vital que si iba a entrenar, lo hiciese antes de que los depredadores despertasen a buscar su desayuno.

Con ello en mente, emitió un relincho para darse ánimos.

"_Hemos dormido bastante mal, ¡pero prometo no defraudarlas!"_

Su nariz expidió dos nubes de aliento antes de que se echase a todo galope, con los cascos tronando potentes sobre la terrosa superficie; en cuanto la figura de un puñado de leños apilados se vio cerca, ella juntó las cuatro patas a unos centímetros de distancia, aplicando toda su fuerza en ese punto de apoyo.

Luego, brincó, estirando las largas extremidades y recogiendo los cuartos traseros, con la cola amarilla dando vueltas en el aire.

El polvo se sacudió al contacto de sus cascos, que cayeron limpiamente mientras bajaba la velocidad y se frenaba; no como la potrilla que había caído de bruces al suelo varias veces, sino como la yegua saltadora de obstáculos que detenía su paso de forma grácil, en tanto desfilaba tal cual pequeña pasarela.

-"¡Bien hecho!" –rugió.

-"¡Tía! –chilló Subaru, dando la vuelta y quedando panza arriba-. ¡Algunos intentamos dormir!"

-"Entonces bájate de mi espalda –gruñó-, sabes perfectamente que no estamos jugando. Si tanto sueño tienes, bien podías haberte quedado en la escuela."

-"Mou, no –masculló mientras viraba su cuerpo y enterraba el rostro en el pelaje anaranjado-. Me da miedo si no estás conmigo, además, somos compañeras de cuarto. Tengo que estar contigo."

-"Subaru…" –gimió avergonzada.

-"Sueño" –se acomodó en el lomo rayado.

Tía rodó los ojos y apartó la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo al escuchar las risitas de Suzuka; definitivamente, tenía que dejar de consentir tanto a la berrinchuda de su amiga.

-"Eh, Tía –llamó Arisa, rascando la tierra-, de verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho. También a ti, Subaru, ¡tus consejos me ayudaron muchísimo!"

-"Bueno, trepar árboles te obliga a saber cómo caer sino quieres perder una oreja en el intento" –sonrió ampliamente la última, pelando los colmillos.

-"¡Todavía no puedo creer que lo haya logrado! –relinchó la yegua, totalmente eufórica-. Vita se va atragantar de saliva cuando vea lo alto que puedo saltar."

-"¡Arisa! –regañó Tsukimura, provocando que la aludida se encogiese y colocase la cola entre las patas-. Oh, eres imposible."

-"¡Pero ella nunca deja de molestarme! ¡Auch! ¡Basta, mi oreja, Suzuka, suéltalaaaa!"

Considerando que había recibido su castigo, la cebra liberó su agarre de la orejuela canela, sólo para lanzar un bufido reclamante. Las felinas se rieron entonces, y lo hicieron todavía más al escuchar los pobres intentos de defensa que Arisa hacía para tratar de salvar su dignidad.

-"¿No son adorables?" –se rió la pantera.

-"Ey, que es cierto –bromeó Lanster-, parecen una tierna pareja" –hizo girar su cola, divertida.

-"¡O-Oye!"

El quejido de Bannings murió allí, no pudiendo –queriendo- rebatir aquello; las mejillas arreboladas al igual que aquéllas blancas y negras. En cuanto las carcajadas cesaron, el tigre suspiró.

-"Y pensar que el primer día no podías ni moverte –recordó-. Te temblaban tanto las patas de sólo vernos."

-"¿Y qué esperabas? –resopló molesta y desvió la vista de las sonrisas gatunas y burlescas-. Lo normal sería que hubiesen brincado sobre mí o Suzuka."

-"Yo no estaba temblando –la cebra rió bajito-. Menos cuando Subaru temblaba más que tú, Arisa."

-"¡Eso no cuenta!" –gimoteó la nombrada.

-"Lo siento –se disculpó avergonzada la félida oscura-, no puedo evitarlo. Me gustaría ser tan valiente como Tía o Signum-san, y pelear así de increíble, pero no puedo."

La sonrisa en su boca pronto se volvió en una amarga, que fue borrada de inmediato por el lametón que su mejor amiga le dio, provocándole cosquillas; evitando así, que las otras dos notasen la reacción melancólica.

-"Pronto amanecerá, será mejor irnos –habló Tsukimura, atenta a que en unas horas los vigilantes en Casco empezarían sus rondas-. Cuídense mucho, chicas."

-"Saluden a Fate y a las demás de nuestra parte. ¡Gracias de nuevo!"

Con las palabras de Arisa dichas, las équidas se retiraron de allí. Galopando hasta alcanzar la frontera que les dividía, que no se hallaba muy lejos, y cruzando de vuelta a casa.

Tal y como habían estado haciendo las últimas mañanas.

" – " – "

-"Anda, ¿qué esperas?" –susurró.

-"¿Y si me dice que no?"

-"Hayate –rodó los ojos, fastidiada-, ¿cómo te va a decir que no? Muévete de una vez y entrégale la flor, ¡estás comenzando a desesperarme!"

La castaña se retorció las manos, nerviosa, alternando la mirada entre Carim –sentada hasta delante- y Fate –sentada a su lado, tamborileando con impaciencia su mesabanco-.

La noche anterior, apenas llegar al dormitorio, la rubia había visto sus ganas de dormir truncadas; Yagami se había obsesionado con la idea de cómo decirle a la señorita Gracia que quería la acompañase al Festival.

Para la ojirubí, por supuesto, fue fácil gruñirle. Darse la vuelta y enterrar la cara en la almohada.

Lástima que Hayate Yagami no se caracterizaba por tener la boca cerrada…

-"Voy a hacerme unas bonitas ojeras contigo" –gimió, cubriéndose el rostro en cansancio.

-"Hubieras descansado bien si me hubieses escuchado."

-"¡Eran las tres de la mañana! –Testarossa apartó las palmas para verla-. ¡LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA!"

-"Lo sé" –parpadeó con inocencia.

-"Olvídalo…"

Viendo que su amiga estrellaba la cabeza contra la paleta de su pupitre, la ojiazul supo que ahora estaba sola; así que lo mejor sería apresurarse antes que el primer maestro entrase al salón.

Hayate miró hacia todos lados, como temiendo que algún rinoceronte apareciese y la atropellase apenas moviese un pie. Despabilándose a sí misma, empezó a avanzar entre las filas.

No hubo caminado mucho cuando se detuvo, observando a varios muchachos –muy probablemente dingos también-, ofreciéndole variadas y bonitas flores a Carim. Y como si fuera para rematar, al final apareció Ian.

Tendiéndole un frondoso ramo de rosas rojas. Rosas rojas que lucían brillantes, vivas y elegantes.

La africana bajó la vista hacia la singular y sencilla flor blanca que sostenía entre sus manos, y pensó que aún estaba a tiempo para darse la media vuelta y evitar una enorme vergüenza.

Así lo hizo.

Hasta que una voz sonó.

-"Mira nada más, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? –el líder de la jauría se rió en mofa-. Hayate Yagami, ¿qué escondes detrás de ti? No creas que no he visto el pedazo de hierba que pretendías darle a Carim; aww, ¿no es tierno? ¿De dónde la sacaste, mestiza? ¿Del pantano?"

En cualquier otra situación, ella le habría devuelto el insulto.

Sin embargo, ahora era diferente. Su rostro se enrojeció no por gozo, sino por humillación; apretó la florecilla escondida tras su espalda, reprochándose por qué no se le había ocurrido el buscar algo más elaborado o más precioso.

Algo más digno de alguien como Carim Gracia. No una estúpida y pobre planta de la que todos iban a burlarse.

-"Debe ser patético –continuó Ian-. Hazte un favor y desaparece, ya no te rebajes más. Te lo digo porque me compadezco de una criatura desdichada como tú, escúchame."

Hayate se mordió los labios.

-"Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, Ian. Si Hayate ha recogido un regalo, por más sencillo que sea, vale muchísimo más que todas tus petulantes rosas que probablemente ni te molestaste en buscar."

-"No te metas en esto, Testarossa. No tengo absolutamente nada contra ti, pero bien podría cambiar de parecer."

La rubia, que se había puesto de pie y observaba todo desde su lugar, con los brazos apoyados sobre su mesabanco, alzó el cuello; signo de que poco le importaba si se agarraba o no algún rencor con ella.

-"Por mí haz lo que te plazca, pero no voy a dejar que le hables así mi amiga; que aquí el salvaje desdichado, no es otro más que tú, engreído."

-"¡Cómo te…!"

_**¡PLAF!**_

Las palmas de la damisela pura resonaron contra su mesa, escuchándose después el sonido de su silla correrse hacia atrás. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Carim, ya de pie, se apartó del grupo de chicos –y rosas- que le rodeaba, para caminar directo a una Hayate que permanecía todavía parada a media aula. Los ojos azules se fijaron en el piso, mas no tuvo tiempo de perderse en él, puesto que una mano tomó la suya para sacarla de allí.

La castaña no dijo nada, guardándose la pregunta de hacia adónde pretendía llevarla la otra. Después de haber transitado un rato, se detuvieron cerca de una de las fuentes que conectaban tres o más pasillos.

-"Disculpa –susurró en lo que se acomodaba un mechón dorado tras su oreja y después se volteaba a verla-, a veces las personas se vuelven tan… ¿Qué querías decirme, Hayate?"

La sonrisa amable de la rubia la hizo estremecerse. Estuvo a punto de separar sus labios para decirle lo que la había mantenido despierta casi toda la noche; no obstante, al recordar las palabras de hace momentos, se calló.

-"Hayate –frunció el ceño-, sea lo que sea que estés pensando, olvídalo. Estamos aquí las dos, nadie más, así que por favor mírame a los ojos y dime lo que ibas a decirme."

-"Es que…"

Descubrió sus manos, entonces, mostrando en ellas la pequeña florecilla blanca. Sus pupilas azules viajaron hasta los mosaicos níveos bajo sus zapatos negros, repletas de cierto desaliento.

-"Hayate, no tienes que oír…"

-"Perdón –rió tontamente-. Es que tienen razón, es decir, yo no conozco mucho de este lugar, al menos no lugares específicos pero eso no es excusa para traerte algo tan… Es que tú mereces algo mejor. No sé, yo debí haberme esforzado más. Mejor hacemos que esto nunca pasó y trato de conseguirte algo más bonito, ¿sí?"

-"Serás tonta, tu regalo ya es muy bonito –dijo con dulzura, envolviendo entonces sus dedos y cogiendo entre los suyos el presente-. No necesito cosas extravagantes para ser feliz, Hayate; me basta con saber que muy dentro de ti, me has tomado en cuenta."

-"Pero los otros…"

-"¿Los otros? –rió-. A mí no me importan los otros, válgame, ¡apenas y los conozco! No hacen más que gruñir y ladrar: 'Groar, ¡yo soy el mejor!' –rompió entre risas tenues-. ¿Ves? Me agradas más cuando estás sonriendo."

-"Entonces, ¿no te importa? –sus ojos temblaron-. Es que sí te mereces algo mejor."

Carim suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Cortó un pedazo del tallo verde y se acomodó la flor blanca en el lado izquierdo de su chaleco negro, a modo de broche; sujetó luego las manos de la castaña, dándole un ligero apretón a éstas.

-"Ya tengo lo mejor, Hayate, te tengo a ti –la aludida se sonrojó-. Ahora, ¿vas a mirarme y decirme para qué me querías hace rato?" –sonrió gentil.

-"Um –asintió, forzándose a establecer contacto visual y a vencer sus nervios-. Fate y yo tenemos una buena amiga –'_más amiga' de ella que mía_-, y nos ha invitado a irla a apoyar en un festival donde va a participar. Yo quería preguntarte, ya sabes… -rió torpemente-… Sí, ya sabes."

-"No, Hayate –contestó entre risas-, no sé. ¡Por eso te estoy pidiendo que me digas!"

La aludida tragó fuerte.

-"Es que… quería saber si vendrías conmigo" –terminó en un susurro.

-"¿Al festival?"

-"Sí."

-"Pues claro que iría contigo –sonrió ampliamente-, no sé por qué te pones así."

-"¡¿En serio? ¿De verdad me acabas de decir que sí? Ay, por el Bosque, ¡tengo que contárselo a Fate!"

-"Cálmate –pidió divertida-, ¿acaso pensaste que respondería que no? Espera un segundo, ¿eso pensaste?"

-"¿Por un momento?" –sonrió avergonzada.

Carim negó de nuevo y soltó una de sus manos para pellizcar uno de los cachetes de la castaña, que chilló en respuesta. La rubia estaba consciente de la difícil posición en que su amiga se encontraba, allí en Colmillo, pero realmente le lastimaba ver que le llegase a afectar tanto.

Hayate Yagami era un alma vivaz, cuya flama no merecía ni quería ver apagarse. Era ella, la chica de las afueras, quien en verdad se merecía lo mejor de lo mejor.

-"Me alegra que aceptases, prometo que no te arrepentirás."

-"¿Y dónde es?"

-"Sobre eso –la ojiazul desvió la mirada inocentemente-. No muy lejos, por aquí cerca, ya sabes, Casco Resistente."

-"Ahh… ¡¿perdón?"

-"¡Ah, alto! ¡Mi mejilla no, te juro que no es una broma! ¡No es una broma!"

Pasados unos tortuosos minutos, en que por fin desmintió que fuese una farsa, Hayate se dedicó a comenzar a explicarle cómo es que había terminado liada en todo ese embrollo.

Contenta de que Carim la escuchase con interés, y contenta de haber perdido la primera aburrida clase del día.

" – " – "

Los fuegos pirotécnicos se elevaron muy alto en los cielos hasta explotar en miles de arañas de colores, con las chispas volando por todos lados. La música de carnaval estalló enseguida, con los tambores y las trompetas inundando el ambiente por completo.

Disfraces de todo, desde el Dios Sol, el Príncipe Conejo y hasta feroces depredadores, poblaron las colinas y praderas de Casco Resistente. El olor de la comida que se desprendía de los puestos, con sus frutas acarameladas y acompañadas de especias, motivó los olfatos.

-"¡Chicas!"

Todas voltearon de inmediato hacia la doctora que ahora vestía un traje militar, negro, cubierto por una gruesa gabardina de igual color. El rifle de juguete bajo su brazo derecho, brindándole un toque gracioso y encantador.

-"Veo que han traído compañía –observó con travesura a Hayate-. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shamal."

-"Carim" –estrechó su mano.

-"¡Hayate!"

Los ojos de la aludida se iluminaron al ver a la pequeña niña detrás de la soldada, que corría para abrazarla por la cintura. Las vendas en sus brazos permanecían ocultas bajo las mangas largas de su atuendo café de vaquerita, mientras que las que rodeaban su vientre, apenas y podían verse sobre el resquicio de su pantalón.

-"Rein, ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó cariñosa, agachándose y acariciando los cabellos plateados-. ¿Segura que no te duelen las heridas?"

-"¡Claro que no! ¡Shamal ha hecho un estupendo trabajo!" –asintió orgullosa.

La niña estuvo a punto de agregar algo más, cuando sus pupilas encontraron la figura de Agito al lado de Signum, oculta tras ésta en tanto examinaba el lugar. A diferencia de la más alta, la menuda pelirroja se mostraba suspicaz, y hasta cierto punto, insegura.

-"Creo que le debes unas disculpas –Hayate le habló, habiendo descubierto adónde se había desviado su atención-. ¿Por qué no platicas con ella?"

-"¿Qué le han pasado a sus brazos?"

La castaña se mordió los labios, mas al final se decidió a contarle, pues tarde o temprano acabaría enterándose. Una vez al tanto, los orbes azules le vieron con culpa, sabiendo que las cintas blancas que rodeaban los brazos, muñecas y puños de la compañera de Signum, eran producto de un error suyo.

-"Mejor comenzamos a avanzar –anunció Shamal-. Los espectáculos están a punto de iniciar y no queremos perdérnoslos, ¿cierto?" –guiñó un ojo.

Todas asintieron y siguieron a la pastora entre la muchedumbre. Rein esperó a que Agito pasase a su lado, para caminar con ella y empezar a sacarle plática; si bien se sentía culpable, al menos quería tratar de enmendar su descuido. Cambiar el rostro grave por uno más tranquilo y confiado.

-"Damas y caballeros, ¡sean todos ustedes bienvenidos al treintavo Festival de El-ahrairah! ¡Un gran aplauso para el entretenimiento que nuestros estudiantes han preparado este año!"

La voz de Yuuno Scrya, desde la tarima, zumbó a través del micrófono. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar; en cuanto sus ojos verdes encontraron a las amigas de Nanoha empotradas en las gradas, les dirigió una amigable sonrisa.

Se hizo a un lado entonces, cerca de una las esquinas, donde más abajo los directivos y profesores de Casco Resistente veían emocionados el show. El asiento de la Directora del Colegio, por algún motivo, se hallaba vacío; probablemente fuera, realizando alguna tarea o deber.

De repente, el gigantesco espacio ovalado al centro, circundado por una hilera de arbustos cuidadosamente podados y adornados con infinidad flores, fue iluminado por los reflectores.

Los tambores tronaron fuertemente al compás de las pezuñas que sacudían fieramente la tierra gris. Numerosos animales bicornios saltaron sobre los setos y se colaron dentro del circuito, formando un círculo en torno a éste.

Todos bajaron la cabeza.

Los reflectores parpadearon en aquel instante, con las luces moviéndose inquietas. Y en cuanto el sonido de la trompeta sonó, las guitarras y los violines chillaron fuertemente.

Ojos de todos los matices se abrieron, el filo de los cuernos brillando en la noche y el fuego del desafío bailando en sus irises negras.

-"¡Olé, Vita!" –gritó a carcajadas Hayate, siendo jalada de vuelta a su asiento por Signum, cuya vista le había sido obstruida.

Abajo, las criaturas astadas competían entre sí, de todos los tamaños y colores, chocando sus cuernos amarillos, negros o grises. Los empujones y atracones reventando cual truenos enfurecidos, criaturas mugiendo y correteando veloces al ritmo de la música movida.

Luego de varios gritos y vitoreos, Vita fue la última en quedar en pie, a pesar de su pequeña talla. Todo mundo guardó silencio, anonadado ante la mini campeona de la Corrida de Toros.

-"¡Vita-chan es genial!" –exclamó Rein.

-"¿Cómo puede algo tan pequeño golpear tan fuerte?" –preguntó Carim confundida.

Hayate tan sólo alzó los hombros. E ignorando los gruñidos de Signum y las risas de Fate, se puso en pie de nuevo.

-"¡OLÉ, VITA!" –habló alto, con las manos alrededor de su boca.

_¡DEJA DE DECIRME OLÉ, HAYATE! _

El bramido de la chiquilla las hizo reír.

Yuuno se acercó al circuito y le entregó una medalla a la búfala, que la usó con el pecho fuera y el orgullo latente y característico en ella. La bovina se retiró entonces, a trote animado y directo hacia las gradas, para reunirse con sus amigas.

-"A continuación –comunicó el rubio-, ¡tendremos la Pista de Obstáculos!"

Graznidos tronaron en el cielo, y tan pronto como se anunciaron, bastantes cisnes bajaron al centro; volaron todos en conjunto, con las alas blancas abriéndose y cerrándose, despejando rápidamente el polvo que la estampida de bicornios había causado.

En cuanto dieron la vuelta entera al lugar, se volvieron a elevar al firmamento, en torno a un gran círculo.

Los reflectores se agitaron en todas direcciones, cual si estuviesen inquietos, mientras algunos gorilas corrían y depositaban objetos en el interior de los setos. Poco a poco, el ruido de cascos fue haciéndose cada vez más alto, chocando contra la tierra y acercándose a la pista, que ahora revelaba las delgadas líneas blancas que marcaban siete carriles.

Abajo, los cisnes trompeteros, con su chato pico negro, se alinearon frente a las gradas; y juntos, entonaron la apertura del espectáculo. Esto fue la señal para que las aves acuáticas en el cenit bajasen y planeasen al ras de los setos, desprendiendo así algunas flores en el aire.

Al mismo tiempo, los ocho competidores arrancaron.

-"¡Arisa! ¡Mueve esas patas, potra cabezuda!" –gritó Vita.

-"¡Salta como nunca has saltado en tu yegua vida!" –acompañó Hayate entre risas.

En la pista, pronto el cuerpo del caballo sobresalió de entre la gacela y el caribú que estaban a sus costados. Las palabras de aliento de sus amigas le llegaron a los oídos, animándole a seguir avanzando.

El corazón le latió velozmente y los vahos que escapaban por sus fosas nasales se hicieron más frecuentes. Cuando vinieron las primeras vallas, las pasó sin dificultad; así, tocando apenas la tierra gris, reanudaba como rayo el galope.

La gente, las luces y los cisnes que se cruzaban a su vista se convirtieron en puntitos de colores, donde las formas eran difíciles de discernir al ritmo que iba; saltó y saltó una y otra vez, las patas flexionándose, estirándose, enderezándose.

En una vuelta, logró llegar al segundo puesto, rebasando a la llama joven cuyas patas se enredaron con uno de los obstáculos, llevándosela al piso. Más adelante, casi al final del circuito, se encontró cabeza a cabeza con una cabra montesa.

El pelaje marrón y las astas peligrosamente largas así como curveadas. El porte que su lozana edad acarreaba era imponente, al igual que las medianas pero fuertes patas revestidas de grueso pelaje.

Los ojos negros del animal voltearon a ver a Bannings, que tragó fuerte. Un ungulado de las montañas tenía claramente la ventaja allí; no sólo porque las corvetas eran su especialidad, sino porque había nacido para ello.

-"¡Arisa-chan!"

"_¿Suzuka?"_

Las pupilas verdes pronto avistaron a la pelimorada asomándose a la vera de la meta, uno que otra ave blanca pasando cerca de ella. Entonces, la vio posar la palma derecha sobre su pecho, mientras sonreía.

"_Confío en ti…"_

Al descubrir el significado del gesto, Arisa resopló fuertemente y apretó el paso. Las últimas vallas, apostadas en cada carril, tenían una altura aproximada de 2.5 metros cada una; después, estaba el final.

El brinco que tanto la potrilla como la cabra dieron fue alto, provocando que el silencio se hiciese en el público por breves instantes. La equina cerró los ojos e hizo las orejas hacia atrás, sintiendo el aire en su cara y todo su cuerpo descender.

Recordó, con una sonrisa, los largos y tempranos entrenamientos que había soportado al lado de Suzuka, Tía y Subaru; a lo lejos, las voces de Fate, Vita y Hayate le alcanzaron.

"_¡Puedo…!"_

Sin embargo, para cuando sus párpados se abrieron, fueron las pezuñas de la cabra las que tocaron primero la superficie ceniza, así como las primeras en recobrar el paso y pasar la línea de meta; solamente por un par de centímetros de delantera.

-"¡Ya tenemos a las ganadoras! ¡Un aplauso fuerte para todos los participantes, por favor!"

El pedido de Yuuno fue concedido al tiempo que los cisnes trompeteros volvían a entonar su canto, en tanto los que habían estado circundando la pista de obstáculos, regresaban ya a tierra.

-"Bueno, yo creo que lo hizo muy bien" –opinó Fate.

-"Era de esperarse –dijo Signum, cruzándose de brazos-, el astado tenía la ventaja."

-"A mí me pareció que aún así, la yegua dio una buena pelea" –agregó Carim.

-"Pobre Arisa-chan –gimió Shamal-, seguro que tenía tantas ganas de ganar…"

Hayate se rió, atrayendo la mirada confundida de Vita, que ya lucía un atuendo adorable de catarina roja; las antenas negras de fieltro flotando sobre su cabeza y un conejo blanco de felpa asido a su brazo derecho.

-"Yo no creo que se sienta tan mal" –señaló la castaña al frente, divertida.

En cuanto todas voltearon a ver, no sólo escucharon la voz de Yuuno anunciando al primer y segundo lugar; sino que también pudieron ver a la equina ser abrazada y consolada por una amable Suzuka.

-"Uy, esto sí que _debo recordarlo_" –susurró Vita con malicia.

-"Hayate –llamó Carim-, ¿cuándo va a salir tu amiga?"

La nombrada estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando un nuevo espectáculo fue notificado al mismo tiempo en que las luces se apagaban. Arisa, ahora en su forma humana y vestida en un traje charro de color negro, fue a unírseles.

Poco a poco, la melodía de una canción fue tomando vida, con sus tonos altos y bajos mezclándose en lo que parecía ser un tipo de música árabe. Varias siluetas se aproximaron a la pista, dividiéndose en tres filas.

Violines fueron traídos al frente por la primera; la segunda línea, se intercaló con la última, posando cada quien sus dedos y empezando a tocar las flautas que llevaban consigo; en la tercera fila, las sombras iniciaron una danza suave, bamboleándose lentamente de derecha a izquierda.

_Habibi, ya nour el-ain / Amor mío, luz de mis ojos,  
Ya sakin khayali / Tú, que en mis fantasías has vivido.  
A'ashek bakali sneen / Te he adorado por años,  
Wala ghayrak bibali / Nadie más, en mi mente ha existido._

Luces rojas, verdes y azules iluminaron el centro, alumbrando los rostros de todas las estudiantes que cantaban, tocaban los instrumentos o bailaban al son de la canción.

En la hilera de las flautas, emergió la faz de Suzuka. Los párpados juntos y los dedos deslizándose en los hoyuelos de su flauta diestramente; cubierta por un traje arábigo azul celeste.

_Escucho tu voz tan dulce,  
Rompiendo el silencio;  
__Ella canta bien su árabe,  
Como habla el viento. _

De inmediato, Fate paseó su vista por el conjunto de chicas que realizaban una danza hipnotizante y cautivadora. Cuando por fin sus ojos distinguieron a Nanoha entre todas, sintió el corazón bombearle con fuerza.

Le vio bailar de una manera que le robó el aliento; las joyas azules manteniéndose cerradas mientras los brazos se elevaban al aire y las piernas y las caderas avanzaban hacia delante, regresaban un paso y volvían a avanzar en una cadencia rítmica.

Entonces, giraba dando tres vueltas a la derecha, después a la izquierda. Sus labios se abrían y juntaban apenas, entonando en voz baja la melodía.

_Habibi, Habibi, Habibi de mis amores / Amor de mis amores…  
Habibi, Habibi, Habibi, ya lo sabes / Amor, ya lo sabes,  
¡Cuánto yo te quiero!_

_Tú eres mi destiiino, coge mi corazóóón;  
Llévatelo contigo, ¡llévatelo contigo!  
Tú eres mi destiiino, mi única pasióóón,  
Yo llegaré contigo, ¡hasta el fin del mundo!_

Las palmas contra los tambores se hicieron más potentes conforme las flautistas empezaban a caminar hacia delante lentamente; los violines, siquiera escuchándose, pasaron a ser todavía más tenues.

Fate se mordió los labios y se tragó las enormes ganas que tenía de bajar allá mismo y llevarse a Nanoha a un lugar más… silencioso. Pasó saliva y su mirada roja se quedó clavada firmemente en ella, delineando el atuendo rojo que cubría el cuerpo de la herbívora.

Una falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas que terminaba en una punta que caía del lado izquierdo; la blusa, que consistía en una tela delgada y transparente –al igual que los pedazos que revestían sus codos- ponía al descubierto sus hombros, así como hacía muy poco por ocultar el sostén rojo brillante del cual colgaban lentejuelas doradas.

_A'oyonak maa'aya_ _/ Tus ojos se quedan en mí cual broche,  
A'oyonak kifaya / Tus ojos me bastan.  
Tinawar layali / ¡Son ellos los que iluminan mis noches!  
__Kalbak nadani wkal / Tu corazón me ha llamado para decirme  
Bithibini / Que me amas.  
_

_¡Adoro tus ojos!,  
Tu boca vedrana._

Hubiera jurado que de haber estado en su forma lupina, no habría podido contener la saliva que ahora luchaba por mantener en su garganta.

El coro femenino alzó su voz delicadamente, y ante ello, Nanoha siguió los pasos del resto, girando sobre sí y arrodillándose en una pierna mientras sus manos tocaban la tierra. Al siguiente retumbar de tambores, se paró muy despacio, sacudiendo los hombros y ondeando el cuerpo cual serpiente de cascabel en trance.

Los cabellos cobrizos, sueltos, le cayeron al frente, con el flequillo resaltando el delineador que bordeaba sus pupilas azules, ya abiertas.

En cuanto su mirar se cruzó con el de Fate, le sonrió. La rubia entonces notó que ella llevaba puesto el clavel que le regalase, entre sus mechones, al igual que el rubí que se agitaba febrilmente sobre su pecho.

Y no pudo evitar sonreírle también.

_¡Adoro tus besos!,  
Jugosa manzana._

_Maa'ak elbidaya / ¡Estaré contigo hasta el final!_

A través del pañuelo rojo pálido, que era sumamente delgado, Testarossa pudo ver cómo sus labios vocalizaban la melodía en un acento mudo. Sin poder despegar sus ojos, escuchó el redoble de tambores disminuir y la vio bajar y subir el cuerpo, contoneando las caderas en tanto un hombro giraba al frente y el otro hacia atrás.

Luego, cambió a una postura donde se tambaleaba, con las caderas golpeando a los costados mientras los brazos se abrían y serpenteaban en el aire.

Dio una vuelta.

En aquel momento, las flautistas alcanzaron a las bailarinas, quedando un metro detrás de éstas. Finalmente, las últimas líneas de la canción sonaron, con los instrumentos siendo bajados y los tambores muriendo.

Nanoha, al igual que las demás, colocó el pie derecho adelante, apoyándolo sólo sobre la punta de los dedos. La pierna se mantuvo flexionada, con la tela roja acariciando la piel sutilmente; juntó los codos y dobló los brazos por encima de su cabeza, sacando el pecho; sus manos terminaron detrás de sus largos cabellos, como si estuviese peinándolos sin prisas.

_Habibi, habibi, habibi ¡de mis amores! / ¡Amor de mis amores!  
__Con todo el corazón, amor de mis amores… (1)_

Acompañó Fate el último verso, entre susurros.

Las luces tricolores se apagaron, y al prenderse los reflectores otra vez, fueron sustituidas por las amarillas de un principio. Yuuno anunciaba ya el fin del baile mientras las participantes abandonaban la pista ante la nueva oleada de aplausos por parte del público.

-"Eh, ¡Fate-chan! ¡Despierta! –la aludida pegó un brinco en su asiento al sentir un pellizco en su hombro-. Eww, ¡límpiate la baba de la boca!"

Con miedo repentino, la rubia se pasó como rayo el brazo por los labios, sólo para darse cuenta que había sido cruelmente engañada.

-"¡Hayate!"

-"¿Qué? –se rió-. Anda, muévete, no tiene caso quedarnos a seguir viendo los demás espectáculos. Vamos a bailar un rato."

Al ver que ya todas se habían levantado para bajar de las gradas y dirigirse a otra parte, no tuvo otra opción que seguirles. Un suspiro abandonó sus labios al momento que viraba la cabeza hacia el lugar donde Nanoha había estado bailando hacía unos cuantos momentos atrás, y que ahora se hallaba ocupado por otras personas y animales.

Murmuró algo en voz baja, con la mirada decepcionada. Sin embargo, en cuanto volteó el rostro al frente, soltó un quejido al sentir que chocaba con alguien.

-"¡Lo siento! –se disculpó de inmediato, cubriéndose la nariz con ambas manos-. No me fijé por dónde caminaba, en verdad yo…"

-"¿Tú qué, Fate-chan?"

-"¡Na-Nanoha!"

La cara de la rubia se enrojeció de la pena, despertando así las risas de la pelirroja. No obstante, antes de que Fate pudiese reñirle, su mano fue sujetada y ella fue halada entre la gente.

-"¡¿A dónde vamos?" –gritó, tratando de hacerse oír entre el bullicio.

-"Nyahaha, ¡pues a bailar! Hayate-chan y las demás ya están en la pista."

Y apenas terminar la oración, una palapa techada emergió frente a las pupilas borgoñas. La música tronando al mil, en un son animado y rápido, como el de las fiestas que suelen hacerse en campo abierto.

La primera a la que distinguió fue a Signum, moviéndose lado a lado y ataviada en su uniforme de espadachín, con el florete atado a su cintura, dándole más aspecto de príncipe azul que de feroz guerrera; su muñeca alzándose en el aire mientras sostenía la mano de Shamal, haciendo a la soldada girar una y otra vez.

Cerca de ellas estaban Hayate y Carim, la primera disfrazada como una pirata, con su sombrero negro, las altas botas y un cinturón que cruzaba en diagonal su camisa blanca, en el cual estaba enfundado una pistola, todo coronado por un parche en su ojo derecho; Gracia, en cambio, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco egipcio que caía unos centímetros más debajo de las rodillas, la diadema y el cinto color oro en su cintura eran acompañados por brazaletes en sus antebrazos.

En una esquina, pudo avistar a Vita –la catarina- y a Rein –la vaquerita-, intentando evitar que una Agito en su traje de bombero oscuro con rayas amarillas, escapase de ellas para no bailar.

-"Nanoha."

-"¿Um?"

-"¿Me ofrecerías esta pieza?"

La ojiazul sonrió conmovida y aceptó la mano que le era tendida. Pronto, se encontró con el brazo de la más alta rodeando su cintura, en tanto ella se apoyaba en su hombro. Las palmas libres, se acercaron entonces para entrelazarse y volverse una sola.

Los pies empezaron a deslizarse al compás de los otros, con la jocosa melodía haciendo sus cuerpos vibrar de emoción y los ojos brillar intensamente.

Tambores y flautas llenaron sus tímpanos, acompañados de las risas que eran sueltas al chocar una con la otra descuidadamente o al darse un pisotón en los zapatos.

-"¡Fate! –Nanoha chilló y se aferró del cuello de la rubia enmascarada, de cuyos ojos borgoñas eran finamente delineados por un antifaz negro-. ¡Qué estás haciendo!"

La rubia rió al observar a la castaña pegarse a ella justo en el momento en que casi la deja caer de espaldas, quedando de esa manera la más chica suspendida a meros milímetros de la tierra; los brazos de la cazadora apretaron la cintura entre ellos al tiempo que llevaba sus labios al lado de su cara.

-"¿Qué pasa? –rió bajito, con su aliento chocando en la oreja de la herbívora, haciéndola estremecerse-. No voy a dejarte caer, Nanoha, _al menos no sin mí_."

Tanto las palabras sugerentes como el mordisco en su lóbulo izquierdo la hicieron soltar un gimoteo; de repente, sintió cómo su cuerpo era alzado y sus pies tocaban por fin el piso.

Antes de que Takamachi pudiese decir algo, Fate le sonrió afectuosamente. La chica árabe entonces tuvo que morderse los labios, sabiendo que era imposible enojarse con ella. Por primera vez en toda la noche, sus orbes zafiros se dieron a la tarea de contemplar a su pareja.

El traje que su novia llevaba puesto no era otro sino el del Zorro, con la chaqueta, el pantalón y la gabardina totalmente oscuras. El sombrero colgando de su cintura al igual que un trozo de mecate negro, reemplazando el látigo que debía de tener en su lugar.

-"Te ves bien…" –susurró, sintiendo que el aliento se le había esfumado.

-"¿Gracias? –rió, juntando sus frentes mientras bailaban despacio-. Pero no es nada comparado contigo –los ojos borgoñas temblaron al observar directamente aquellos azules-; luces preciosa, Nanoha."

La aludida bajó la vista y se volvió a morder los labios, percibiendo el calor instalarse en sus mejillas. Quiso pensar en qué debería de decir, pero los nervios y una boca en la suya la hicieron olvidarse de todo.

Las manos que descansaban en la nuca de la rubia, se estrecharon más, y las puntas de las sandalias doradas fueron apoyadas firmemente en el suelo en un intento por alcanzar a la bandida de negro.

Para cuando se hubieron separado, Fate la sujetó de la muñeca para sacarla de allí. Antes de abandonar la pista, la vista de la herbívora examinó el lugar tratando de localizar a sus compañeras.

Y lo que encontró, _fue que ellas ya se habían ido también_.

_**Continuará…**_

(1) Habibi, ya nour el-ain (Amor mío, luz de mis ojos), de Amr Diab.

Bueno, he acabado la primera parte del Festival. A continuación vendrá lo que es la segunda; ¡el día de hoy hay doble entrega!

Acabo de morir con el traje de Vita, la Catarina; y es que si colocan en el google: 'Disfraces', van a ver cuál es XDD Es totalmente seguro que sale enseguida.

Nos vemos en el otro apartado, ¡prepararse para mucho más fluff! =D

Kida Luna.


	31. El Festival de Elahrairah, Parte ll

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XXX_

_El Festival de El__-ahrairah__, Parte ll_

-"Toma."

-"Gracias –dijo al sujetar la manzana acaramelada que le era ofrecida-. ¿Siempre te gustaron mucho, no? Todavía recuerdo lo bastante que te costó decírmelo la primera vez" –rió.

-"¡Shamal!"

-"¿Qué? –sonrió inocente-. Pedir las cosas no debería ser tan difícil, yo jamás te las negaría."

La amable respuesta y sonrisa hicieron sonrojar a Signum, que se dedicó a darle una mordida a su propio tentempié con tal de distraerse; cierto era que durante sus primeras visitas con la pastora –a quien no había podido evitar volver a ver-, ésta le había compartido poco a poco su vida del otro lado.

Así como el sabor delicioso que el postre en su mano tenía, el cual se había convertido en una de sus comidas favoritas. Claro que admitirlo frente a la rubia, había sido algo muy engorroso en aquel entonces…

-"¿Signum?"

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"¿Qué harás cuando te gradúes?"

La pelirrosa estuvo a punto de responder de manera reflexiva, mas detuvo sus pensamientos al notar las pupilas magenta inseguras; allí supo que la cuestión no era el qué haría en el futuro, sino más bien, si ella, Shamal, estaba incluida en ese futuro.

-"Ven –dijo, señalando la cima de una colina apartada de la algarabía-. Desde allí se pueden ver los fuegos artificiales."

La doctora asintió en silencio, cuestionándose si el evadir su pregunta había sido algo bueno o no. A pesar de ello, la siguió hasta la elevación; se sentó a su lado y contempló desde lo lejos el festival, con sus miles de luces resaltando entre la noche.

Fuegos pirotécnicos inundaron el cielo oscuro en la lejanía, formando y deformando figuras inverosímiles en chispas de colores.

-"Debería irme lejos."

Las palabras de la ojiazul atrajeron la mirada asustada de la soldada, que le miró fijamente aún cuando la más alta se enfocaba todavía en el carnaval.

-"Cuando acabe de estudiar, es lo que la mayoría hace –se explicó-. Podría inclusive viajar a la tierra de donde Hayate vino, o perderme en alguno de los territorios más lejanos de Colmillo; también hay la posibilidad de que me una a una manada."

-"Ya veo –murmuró, dándole una mordida a su manzana-. Suena lógico, si eso es lo que deseas."

-"¿Y qué deseas tú?"

Shamal se halló frente a frente con los ojos azules, aquellos que en vez de su usual frialdad, demostraban tranquilidad y gentileza. La rubia titubeó por unos segundos, diciéndose que lo que en verdad quería era algo muy egoísta.

Ella ya se había graduado. Trabajaba en Casco, cuidando de los alumnos tal y como su sueño había sido; entonces, ¿por qué ella podía vivir haciendo lo que le gustaba, y decirle a Signum que no siguiera sus metas por un mero capricho suyo?

-"Quiero que seas feliz."

-"No –negó suavemente-. No me estás diciendo la verdad."

-"Es la verdad" –frunció el ceño.

-"Pero no toda."

-"Yo…"

-"¿Quieres que me quede, cierto?"

Los labios de la pelirrosa esbozaron una sonrisa, pequeña pero colmada de cariño; y fue tanta la impresión, tantas cosas que los apacibles ojos le contaron a la rubia, que ésta no pudo evitar que los suyos se humedecieran.

Que su boca se tornase en una sonrisa también mientras una de sus manos se posaba sobre su pecho.

-"¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decirlo? –la espadachina rió, sujetando su otra mano con cuidado-. Yo tampoco te negaría nada, Shamal."

La aludida cerró los párpados y suspiró, conmovida profundamente y aguantando las ganas de llorar que le habían venido. Entonces, sintió unos dedos acariciar suavemente sus cabellos, hasta las delgadas puntas que rozaban sus mejillas.

-"Entonces… -vaciló, con el miedo de que todo fuese un sueño y pronto despertase-… ¿no vas a irte? ¿No prefieres viajar y…?"

-"¿Para qué? –habló en voz baja-. Lo último que querría es no poder tenerte cerca, ¿lo sabes, no?"

Ante eso, Signum desvió la vista, no acostumbrada a decir ese tipo de cosas y avergonzada a más no poder. Sin embargo, aún si por fuera se amedrentaba por su propia actitud, por dentro el corazón le exclamaba de gozo.

Jamás en su cabeza la idea de irse a otro lugar se le había cruzado, y mucho menos desde el momento en que su error de principiante le hubiese permitido conocer a la pastora hacía tiempo atrás. Si ya había arriesgado su vida por ella una vez, cuando eran extrañas, era indudable que volvería hacerlo de nuevo.

Shamal la necesitaba. Y ese solo pensamiento, era capaz de borrar todo lo malo que el nacer de un lado u otro, implicaba.

-"¿Quédate… -tomó las manos más grandes y entrelazó sus dedos-… conmigo?"

-"¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Aún siendo lo que soy?"

-"Eres Signum –le sonrió, soltando y guiando entonces una de sus palmas hasta el rostro de la más alta, para que le viese a los ojos-. Eres quien salvó mi vida aquella noche, y también, la única a quien podría confiársela."

Las pupilas de la pelirrosa se humedecieron al contemplar a la rubia llorar, una sonrisa cálida dibujada en aquellos labios mientras sentía cómo los brazos de la doctora le rodeaban en un abrazo.

-"Gracias –le oyó susurrar-, gracias por todo."

-"Mhmp –negó, abrazándola y hundiendo el rostro en sus cabellos-. Gracias a ti, por no dejarme sola en aquel agujero."

-"¿Signum?" –llamó entre lágrimas.

-"Aquí estoy, Shamal. Aquí siempre estaré…"

Las luces en el cielo siguieron subiendo y bajando, cual estrellas momentáneas que alumbraban las dos manzanas de caramelo en el pasto, una sobre la otra.

Iluminando también, la figura de la cazadora y la presa, que lloraban en silencio, jurando compartir sus vidas por siempre.

" – " – "

-"¿Y decidiste disfrazarte de una pirata?"

-"¿Eh? Ah, no, en realidad iba a disfrazarme de león rosa –trató de contener la risa-. Lástima que cuando Signum me vio salir del cuarto, casi me arranca el cuello; así que tuve que volver a cambiarme el traje antes de que ella me cambiase el pellejo" –sacó la lengua.

-"Puedo imaginarlo –rió-. ¿A dónde vamos?"

-"No sé –respondió divertida-, ¿pero no quieres explorar?"

-"Eres muy curiosa, Hayate."

Carim negó con una sonrisa al sentir cómo su mano era halada nuevamente. Para cuando la castaña se hubo detenido, satisfecha de su pequeña inspección, se dio cuenta de que ahora se encontraban en la pradera.

El pasto crecido unos cuantos centímetros, siendo interrumpido después por un estanque no muy grande, donde varios lirios acuáticos y nenúfares se hallaban flotando.

La africana desenredó entonces los dedos de su acompañante para poder ir hasta la orilla del agua, agacharse y ver su propio reflejo cristalino. Tomó con ambas manos un poco del líquido y se lo arrojó al rostro, emitiendo un suspiro de satisfacción ante ello.

-"¿Estás cansada?" –la rubia preguntó con preocupación.

-"Mmhp –desmintió, viéndola acuclillarse a su lado-. Sólo quería refrescarme un poco" –sonrió.

-"¡Hayate!"

Al siguiente instante, un chorro de agua empapó la faz de Carim, que sacudió la cabeza mientras la ojiazul reía. Para cuando la rubia hubo recuperado su visión, una sonrisa traviesa curvó sus labios, animándose así a recoger agua y tratar de mojar a la otra para vengarse.

La pirata entonces entró al estanque, jalando consigo a su compañera; las aguas se agitaron furiosamente en aquella noche tranquila, apenas y alcanzado las olas a tocar sus rodillas. La luna creciente brillaba blanca en el cielo, y muy a lo lejos, apenas y el alboroto del festival podía oírse.

Las risas poblaron el sitio, coreando junto al canto de los grillos y los chapoteos que hacían las palmas al bajar y liberar las gotas cristalinas en el aire.

Una chispa se encendió en los ojos de Carim, una que para Yagami fue como la estrella fugaz que uno anhela ver al menos por una vez en su vida. A pesar de que aquello era algo que la egipcia no había vuelto a realizar desde hacía mucho, fuese por educación o elegancia, ahora recordaba lo grandioso que era jugar con un simple charco de agua.

Divertirse de modo que el alma le riera, cual si la juventud se volviese infancia y los modales se volviesen juegos.

-"¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, basta! –rió Hayate, poniendo las manos frente a ella a manera de escudo-. ¡Ganaste!"

-"Qué fácil te das por vencida, Hayate Yagami" –bromeó, empujando apenas al terror de los mares, que resbaló con un lirio y cayó al estanque.

La castaña dejó salir un quejido y cerró los párpados en tanto se quitaba el parche en su cara, agitando después los mechones mojados que se habían pegado a su frente. En cuanto abrió los ojos, vio a Carim inclinándose hacia ella y ofreciéndole una mano, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-"Lo siento."

-"¿Entonces por qué sigues riendo? –sonrió de lado-. ¡Éste era tu plan desde un principio!" –la acusó.

-"¡No! –negó entre risas-. ¡Hayate, no seas así! ¡No vas a chantajearme emocionalmente!"

-"¡Pero dolió!"

-"Dije que lo sentía –su voz se tornó dulce-. Anda, si sigues allí te dará un resfriado."

-"¿Vas a cuidarme? –bromeó inocentemente-. Porque si yo me enfermase sería tu culpa…"

-"Vale, vale –asintió, divertida-. Toma mi mano."

La ojiazul hizo lo pedido, pero en vez de permitirse ser levantada, tiró fuertemente hasta hacer a la otra caer también en el agua. La rubia aspiró con fuerza, sosteniéndose sobre sus palmas y recuperándose del impacto mientras a su lado alguien reía despacio.

-"¡Hayate!"

-"Ésa soy yo" –puso una mano en su boca.

-"¡Ow! ¡Eres una…! ¡Tú…!"

No pudiendo hallar qué decir, Gracia simplemente calló, estando para nada enojada con su amiga. Se sentó encima de sus piernas y haló su cabello hacia delante, pasando de esa forma los dedos sobre éste, para desenredarlo y quitarle el exceso de agua que pudo haber cachado.

Hayate no dijo nada. Se quedó allí, a su lado, en silencio, embelesada ante la figura de la egipcia titilar en contraste a la luz blanca de la luna. Tuvo unas inmensas de ganas de ser ella quien peinase los hilos dorados, mas se contuvo; se dedicó a guardar aquel momento como fuego en su memoria.

-"¿Qué?" –rió Carim, dándose cuenta que era observada.

-"Nada. Sólo te veo."

-"Lo noté –volvió a reír, soltando por fin su agarre en sus mechones-. ¿Tienes frío?"

Los dedos de la rubia acariciaron cuidadosamente el flequillo de la castaña, que no pudo despegar la mirada de ella; las puntas de oro de la egipcia destellando en la noche, empapadas de pequeñas gotas que caían de vuelta a la fuente.

-"No. Estoy mejor que nunca" –cerró los ojos, disfrutando el pasar de aquella mano en su cabeza.

-"Yo también."

De repente, la africana sintió su cuerpo ser halado hacia delante, sólo para encontrarse después con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de la damisela pura. La frescura del estanque, cuyas aguas rozaban sus cuerpos, se llenó de cierta calidez.

-"Gracias por venir conmigo –Hayate sonrió un poco-. En serio, muchas gracias."

-"A ti por invitarme, la he pasado genial –murmuró tras acomodar un mechón tras su oreja-. Espero que podamos volver a salir pronto."

-"¿De verás?" –su voz se tiñó de emoción.

-"Claro –rió-, ¿por qué no querría salir contigo?"

Al terminar de decir la frase, ambas se sonrojaron. La que preguntaba porque aquello había sonado a querer una cita, y la que descansaba en sus piernas, porque también había pensado lo mismo. Luego de unos segundos de sentirse raras, se miraron, sonriéndose tímidamente.

-"Procuraré recordar eso –dijo Yagami-. Espero no causarte más problemas."

-"Hayate –su tono fue grave-, ya hemos hablado de eso. No tienes que preocuparte de los demás, ¿entiendes?"

-"Pero es que no me preocupo por mí –apartó la vista, enfocándola a un lirio blanco cerca de ambas-, me preocupo por ti…"

-"No lo hagas."

Una mano sujetó la de la castaña, empalmando sus dedos y brindándole un suave apretón. La otra vio las pupilas lavandas mirarle desde arriba, calmadas y amables, cual si nada malo fuese a pasar.

La africana sonrió, entonces, débilmente.

-"Debes confiar en mí, confiar en que soy lo suficientemente fuerte y sincera cuando te digo que no voy a permitir que nada entre nosotras cambie –musitó mientras acariciaba con su otra palma los cabellos cafés-. Tienes mi palabra, Hayate."

-"¿Y si Ian y…?"

-"No me importa. Te han dicho muchas cosas malas y tratado como si fueses distinta; no obstante, yo sé que si eres diferente, es porque no eres igual a ellos. Tus ojos no dicen mentiras y tu corazón es benévolo –le dirigió una cariñosa sonrisa-, por eso me tienes ahora a tu lado."

-"La del corazón benévolo eres tú –rebatió apaciblemente y alzó una mano para tocar su mejilla-. La afortunada por tenerte, soy yo" –sonrió también.

-"¿Hayate?"

-"¿Um?"

-"Gracias" -cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor de las yemas en su rostro.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Por haber venido a Colmillo…"

El murmullo suave desapareció en el silencio de la noche.

Mariposas blancas sobrevolaron el estanque, lleno de lirios y nenúfares, bajo la luz pálida de la luna; y pasaron encima, también, de las siluetas juveniles que eran reflejadas por las aguas cristalinas.

" – " – "

_¡THUD!_

-"¡Gané!"

Rein chilló al ver el montón de latas caer ante la pelota que había arrojado. Emocionada, se dio la media vuelta hacia Agito, sujetó con la mano izquierda el peluche rosa de cerdito que le había sido entregado, y tomó con la derecha la palma de su acompañante.

Sin embargo, el entusiasmo abandonó las facciones de la vaquerita al ver a la otra pegar un respingo y romper el contacto. Al tiempo en que el muñeco de felpa cayó al suelo, la pelirroja se sostuvo la muñeca con cuidado y algo de presión, sintiendo el escozor de sus heridas volver.

La ojiazul se mordió lo labios.

-"Lo siento."

-"Está bien –dijo Agito, obligándose a dejar de intentar sofocar la quemazón-, suele pasar."

Mientras se agachaba a recoger el premio, la culpa empezó a invadirla. Vita se había retirado hacía tiempo a buscar a Arisa y Suzuka, en tanto ella le había dicho a Hayate que no se preocupase y fuese a divertirse.

De esa manera, había estado recorriendo los puestos del festival junto a Agito, intentando elevar sus ánimos. Y cuando por fin parecía haberlo conseguido, lo arruinaba de la peor manera.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"¡Mhn! ¡No pasa nada!" –mintió.

-"No me quieras tomar por tonta –las pupilas violetas demostraron reproche-. Ya te he dicho que no es tu culpa."

-"Eso no es verdad" –sonrió con pena.

Agito suspiró y atrapó con sumo cuidado la mano de la otra, provocando que de inmediato la más chica le lanzase una mirada de inquietud; ésta quiso zafarse del agarre, mas la compañera de Signum no se lo permitió.

-"Hace rato fuiste muy brusca y las lastimaduras ardieron –habló para tranquilizarla-. Si lo haces con calma, el dolor no vendrá."

-"Pero…"

-"Sin excusas –interrumpió, elevando la vista al cielo-. Lo que ya pasó no vas a cambiarlo, no tiene sentido vivir pensando en eso, ¿no lo crees?"

Las órbitas celestes voltearon hacia ella, sólo para verla asentirle. Caminaron entre la gente en silencio, contemplando las lucecillas doradas adornar todos los puestos así como los diferentes premios colgados en ellos.

Algunos cohetes chiflaron a lo lejos, convirtiéndose en estrellas grandes que después se desvanecían.

-"¿Nos sentamos?"

Rein reaccionó y miró a su amiga, aceptando. Se dirigieron hacia una banca vacía que estaba cerca de un rincón, tomaron asiento y observaron a la gente y animales pasar.

-"¿Ya no quieres ver más?"

-"Estoy un poco cansada –respondió al soltarle la mano para quitarse el casco de bombero y dejarlo a un lado suyo-. ¿Quieres seguir?"

-"Mhmp –la peliblanca negó, balanceando sus piernas-. Así está bien."

-"¿Hasta cuándo vas a tener esa mirada?"

El suspiro de la pelirroja atrajo su atención. Le vio admirar sus palmas y muñecas vendadas con cierta tristeza; sin embargo, de alguna manera, Rein supo que la melancolía no era por las magulladuras en sí, sino por algo diferente.

-"Si yo quisiese volar en estos momentos, lo único que conseguiría sería planear sin control hasta perder la altura –cerró los párpados-; entonces, acabaría estrellándome y haciéndome todavía más daño."

Las manos de la vaquera se hicieron puños, aferrándose a su pantalón marrón.

-"Ahora no puedo hacer nada –los ojos violetas viajaron a ella-. Pero dentro de un tiempo, mis plumas volverán a crecer" –le sonrió apenas.

-"No quería que esto pasase, sé que debe ser terrible no poder hacer aquello para lo que has nacido –masculló entre dientes-. ¡De verás lo siento mucho!" –espetó dolida.

-"¿Por qué sigues repitiendo eso?"

El murmullo fue acompañado por el movimiento de la mano vendada, que se acercó para entrelazar sus dedos con los otros igual de pequeños. Los orbes azules le vieron entonces, colmados de un remordimiento que empezaba a luchar por salir en forma de gotas saladas.

-"Yo nunca fui amable contigo" –gimió.

-"¡Mhn! ¡Mhn! –negó bruscamente-. ¡Sacrificaste tus alas por mí! ¡No digas que nunca fuiste amable conmigo!"

-"Rein…"

-"Ésa debí haber sido yo –sollozó-, el error fue solamente mío. Tú no tenías por qué involucrarte, podías haber evitado… podías haber…"

Un jadeo reemplazó sus palabras. Su brazo derecho abrazó con fuerza el peluche mientras se mordía los labios, intentando sofocar el llanto que hacía dolerle el pecho.

-"Yo no huyo –Agito rió bajito-. Yo jamás huyo."

-"Tonta" –hipó, tallándose un ojo.

-"¿Rein?"

-"¿Um?"

-"¿El peluche es para mí, cierto?"

La sonrisa de Agito calmó sus sentidos, por lo que asintió entre sollozos. Imitando el gesto en sus labios, la ojiazul le extendió el cerdito, que fue recibido y abrazado por la pelirroja.

-"No tienes que llorar –rió la halconcilla-, voy a compartirlo contigo."

Las risas de Rein se mezclaron con sus gimoteos. En cuanto percibió los dedos de la bombera limpiar sus ojos, su corazón se calmó por completo; la camarada de Signum no la culpaba por lo sucedido, y aunque no sabía si sentirse bien o mal al respecto, sabía que algún día los problemas se solucionarían y quedarían en el pasado.

Sólo restaba esperar.

Esperar por el día en que podría ver al halcón volar, una vez más.

" – " – "

-"¿Recuerdas? –musitó-. ¿Recuerdas este lugar, Nanoha?"

La aludida sonrió, mirando por encima de su cabeza y por los alrededores, con el viento soplando en su cara y miles de flores azules abriendo sus pétalos hacia la luna.

El gran manzano desplegando sus gruesas y frondosas ramas, a través de las cuales se distinguía una que otra estrella en el manto nocturno.

-"¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue aquí donde te me declaraste, Fate-chan."

Los brazos de la rubia rodearon su cintura por detrás, mientras descansaba la barbilla en su hombro. La más chica soltó un suspiro, disfrutando el momento, el lugar y las memorias que traían consigo.

-"¿Nanoha?"

-"¿Um?" –tarareó, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y percibiendo el aire juguetear con sus cabellos.

-"Te amo."

Las pupilas azules se abrieron, con su dueña girando dentro del abrazo para encarar a la cazadora. Los orbes borgoñas le miraron con ternura en tanto los labios le esbozaban una sonrisa cálida; la felicidad que le embargó fue inmensa, entonces, escuchando por primera vez aquellas palabras que hacían su corazón llorar de felicidad.

Pasó la castaña los brazos alrededor del cuello de la otra, y le besó despacio y delicadamente; la reciprocidad al igual que el enorme cariño fueron transmitidos a través del húmedo contacto, con las manos estrechando el agarre y el calor envolviendo sus almas.

-"Te amo también, Fate" –gimió conmovida, separándose y ocultando el rostro en su hombro derecho.

La rubia apoyó la espalda en el ancho tallo del manzano, acariciando con los dedos los cabellos cobrizos y sueltos. Contempló la figura de su pareja y se dijo a sí misma que lucharía por tener más momentos así adelante.

De esos que son capaces de brindar calor donde antes había habido frío.

-"Voy a ser fuerte –susurró mientras cerraba los párpados e inhalaba con profundidad-, voy a ser todavía más fuerte por nosotras dos. Tanto, que nada ni nadie va a interponerse en lo que tenemos."

-"¿Fate?"

-"Yo te protegeré –habló dulcemente, topándose con los brillante ópalos zafiro- con mi propia vida, Nanoha, yo te prometo que voy a protegerte hasta el final."

-"Eso no es justo –sonrió, recostándose en su pecho-. Yo también quiero defender a Fate-chan."

-"¿Una cosita como tú?" –rió.

-"Nyahaha, una que venció al lobo feroz" –respondió divertida, frotando sus narices.

La lupina se soltó a reír de las cosquillas, dejándose resbalar al suelo junto a la herbívora, quedando ambas sentadas. El cuerpo de la ojiazul se acurrucó contra ella, escuchando con dicha los latidos del corazón que sabía tenía su nombre grabado en él.

Aquello la hizo sonreír todavía más.

-"No puedo creer lo afortunada que soy…"

-"Yo debería decir eso –estrechó el abrazo y juntó su frente con la otra-. ¿Soy la lobezna más feliz del mundo?" –bromeó.

-"Ne, ¿Fate?"

La aludida guardó silencio, liberando después un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir unos dedos posarse en su mejilla; tomó con su mano aquélla en su faz y descansó su rostro en la piel suave que le sostenía.

-"Dime" –susurró con dulzura.

-"Eres la luz de mis ojos" –repitió con cariño, una de las líneas principales de la canción que había bailado para ella.

La castaña deshizo el agarre de la otra mano tras su cintura, para poder juntar sus palmas y entrelazar sus dedos. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante y unió sus labios con los de Fate, obteniendo un suspiro por respuesta casi al instante.

Los mordiscos pronto tuvieron el efecto deseado, dejándole explorar la boca de la rubia y juguetear con su lengua en roces lentos pero demandantes.

-"Nanoha…" -jadeó al verse libre.

Lo que sea que fuese a decir, murió allí. La depredadora se mordió la boca al contemplar a la preciosa joven árabe que le observaba con afecto; el pañuelo rojo que había cubierto su boca en un principio, al igual que los de sus brazos, había desaparecido hacía rato. Los cabellos sueltos, adornados por su clavel rojo y delineando las facciones finas, cayendo cual cascadas brillantes y ligeras.

-"¿Es esto un sueño, Fate?"

La rubia sonrió.

-"Mhn, es real."

El antifaz negro le fue despojado de sus ojos, siendo seguido por el sombrero y el mecate negro en el momento que ella liberaba sus manos, sólo para acunar la cara de la más chica. Juntó sus labios con aquellos que le pertenecían, primero en besos cortos, y después en unos más largos y profundos.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, se hallaban recostadas en la hierba, con la castaña encima suyo, apoyándose de manos y rodillas. La rubia de inmediato se sostuvo de sus codos e intentó moverse, siendo detenida enseguida por una palma en su pecho y una Nanoha que se sentaba tranquilamente en sus piernas.

-"Na…"

-"Mhmp –negó con la cabeza, despacio-, déjame continuar, ¿sí?"

-"Pero…"

-"Está bien –sonrió gentil-, ¿amarnos está bien, cierto?"

Testarossa quiso decir algo, mas las palabras murieron al sentir unos labios acariciar los suyos de nuevo. Luego de unos segundos, percibió el oxígeno llegar a sus pulmones en tanto su pareja se hacía para atrás.

La vio cerrar los párpados conforme su figura era iluminada por la pálida luz de la luna. Contempló los dedos deshacerse de la blusa transparente, para después rozar los tirantes rojos debajo, deslizando uno por sus brazos mientras el otro caía ante la falta de tensión.

Sintió entonces la rubia la respiración fallarle. El sostén de lentejuelas doradas quedó sostenido en su lugar solamente por los brazos cruzados de su dueña, que abrió las pupilas celestes lentamente.

El delineador en los ojos así como el rimel en las pestañas brindándole un toque más exótico a su delicada figura.

Sin poder evitarlo, Fate se alzó al frente y su boca atrapó a la otra durante unos segundos, para después alejarse y hundir los caninos en la piel del cuello. Un gemido golpeó sus oídos, no importándole que la castaña regresara sus cuerpos de vuelta a la hierba.

Las manos de la lupina viajaron a través de su espalda, aprisionando los tirantes rojos del sostén para quitarlo de en medio, rozando en el trayecto el frío rubí que pendía en el aire; sus labios mordisqueando y dejando un camino de besos desde las mejillas hasta los hombros.

Su lengua se encargó de lamer cada centímetro de porcelana a su alcance. La gabardina negra pronto le abandonó, sintiendo a continuación unos dedos ansiosos desabrochar la camisa negra, sólo para dejar al descubierto el brasier de encaje oscuro.

De repente, los roles cambiaron, y ahora era la boca de Nanoha la que besaba con devoción y ternura la piel atrapada en la tela azabache; sus manos trabajando rápidamente para deshacer los broches.

Jadeos empezaron a abandonar la garganta de la ojirubí conforme la respiración se le hacía imposible y el calor comenzaba a instalarse en sus venas. Se asió de los cabellos cobrizos, tratando de inhalar el poco aire que le quedaba mientras sentía la piel arder.

-"Silencio –rió la castaña-, pueden escucharnos..."

-"¿Quién?" –articuló apenas.

Los ojos azules brillaron en la oscuridad, llenos de excitación y una ansiedad que la forzó a retomar su atención en el cuello expuesto. Sus dientes se clavaron y un sabor delicioso inundó sus papilas; las palmas de Fate, en tanto, recorrieron inquietas las piernas sobre las suyas, tocando de vez en cuando la punta de la falda roja que la otra llevaba puesta todavía.

El roce de sus pieles desprovistas de los sostenes así como los toques íntimos y los besos húmedos, hicieron acumularse el calor hasta el grado de que las mejillas blancas se sonrojasen.

Finalmente, las últimas prendas fueron despojadas de un momento a otro, con el movimiento acompasado y lento de las caderas acompañando el beso lleno de amor que ambas compartían. El olor salado del sudor se mezcló con la frescura de la brisa y la esencia de la pradera.

Aliviando por segundos el intenso incendio que ardía en ellas, pero no por ello desvaneciendo la llama.

Las miradas se entrecruzaron entonces, cansadas, impacientes. Los dedos de Nanoha palparon con embelesamiento el vientre agitado y húmedo de la cazadora, que se mantenía con la vista expectante en ella.

La castaña se mordió los labios.

-"Podemos parar si…"

Uno de sus brazos fue halado súbitamente, haciéndole resbalar y ser su boca aprisionada por una sedienta. Fate se separó despacio, con la respiración irregular y el rostro arrebolado; las pupilas borgoñas encendidas con una chispa deslumbrante mientras su mano atraía la mejilla de la más chica para depositar un beso más suave.

-"No tengo miedo… Nanoha -jadeó-. Yo… yo hace mucho que me entregué a ti…"

Los ojos azules se ablandaron, con la dueña asintiendo en tanto volvía a besar la piel expuesta, palpando el abdomen firme y bajando hasta las ágiles y bien formadas piernas de la cazadora. Un gemido escapó de la garganta de esta última, para quien hasta el toque más ligero se volvía como las flamas mismas.

Sintió las yemas de los dedos acariciar sus muslos, repasándolos de arriba abajo con una lentitud tortuosa al tiempo en que lametones y mordiscos bajaban por su cuello y por la hendidura de su busto.

-"Relájate" –oyó la voz entrecortada decirle, causándole espasmos en todo el cuerpo.

-"Na…"

-"Shh –la besó en la boca-, déjamelo a mí."

Para cuando los labios abandonaron los suyos, Fate no pudo reprimir los suspiros que se le escaparon al sentir el calor en ella aumentar súbitamente. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la castaña para sostenerse, tratando de ahogar sus gemidos mientras sentía el vaivén impuesto en sus caderas estremecerla por dentro.

Se mordió la boca desesperadamente y sus uñas arañaron la espalda de la ojiazul, que soltó su nombre ante el escozor no sólo de sus rasguños, sino del sentimiento de placer que el cuerpo empapado de sudor de la rubia, pegado al suyo, provocaba.

En un esfuerzo, los ojos borgoñas se entreabrieron, apenas, no distinguiendo más que las facciones nubladas de la hermosa muchacha encima suyo. La joven lobezna le llamó entre susurros, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y deslizando sus palmas por la piel cremosa de su espalda.

De repente, la velocidad y la temperatura aumentaron.

El mundo pareció desvanecerse por segundos para Nanoha, justo en cuanto una oleada de sensaciones nuevas y fuertes atacó su ser; despertadas por el roce suave de la rubia, que ahora se unía a participar en la danza de sombras también.

Los nombres escaparon en forma de gemidos y jadeos, con las puntas de los cabellos dorados y cobrizos entremezclándose ante los besos hambrientos y fieros.

Finalmente, todos los movimientos se congelaron. Las voces se volvieron mudas conforme las energías eran drenadas y el placer les estremecía de pies a cabeza; arqueándose al sentir los choques eléctricos unir más que nunca sus cuerpos y corazones.

El sonido de ambas golpeando la hierba fue lo último que coronó el empalme de sus almas en una sola. Los rayos de la luna tocándoles levemente y el fresco viento ayudando a normalizar la respiración así como la sensación de quemazón.

-"¿Fate…?" –soltó en un quejido.

-"¿Qué… Qué pasa?" –habló en voz ronca, aferrando sus brazos a la cintura de la herbívora para pegarla más a sí.

Nanoha se dejó abrazar mientras reposaba el rostro en el pecho cálido de la rubia y oía su corazón latir furiosamente. El cansancio la hizo cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse a ella; descansando simplemente, sin permitir que el sueño le venciese.

-"Estoy contenta… de haberte conocido" –sonrió con sinceridad.

La más alta besó sus cabellos y juntó los párpados también, escuchando la respiración baja de la ojiazul. El perfume de la pradera y las colinas hechas una sola llenó sus sentidos, haciéndola sonreír también.

-"Yo voy a protegerte, Nanoha –susurró, el aliento regresando a sus pulmones-. De todo y de todos" –estrechó el abrazo.

-"¿Fate-chan?"

-"¿Um?"

-"Te amo, Fate-chan."

-"Y yo te amo a ti, Nanoha –su sonrisa y su dicha crecieron-. Mi pequeño cordero."

-"Baa…" –baló sin fuerzas, riendo para sí.

Fate Testarossa aspiró con alegría el aire a su alrededor y se aferró al cuerpo encima suyo, a esa calidez que abrigaba su ser y le daba un motivo y propósito para seguir adelante.

Para luchar cada vez más y cuidar a la joven que descansaba plácidamente entre sus brazos.

_Para hacer de Takamachi Nanoha, una persona feliz._

_**Continuará…**_

Aww, me ha costado poder terminar este capítulo, en especial la última escena. Unos momentos felices dentro de lo que es la complicada vida en Midchilda =)

Sé que había prometido esta parte desde hacía varios capítulos, y como no me gusta descumplir mi palabra, he cumplido mi promesa. Espero que haya quedado bien, normalmente no es esto lo que escribo al igual que las tantas cantidades de fluff.

Muchas gracias a mi beta que estuvo apoyándome e hizo voto de silencio para que pudiese acabar esto (¡Kidy fluff! Ya sabes de qué hablo, goli XD). Por cierto, a ella –Liitha- le deben que Nanoha haya tomado las riendas después, la manipuladora me convenció de hacerlo así.

Simbaaaaa, valiente serás por aguantar la desvelada y por sacrificar tus horas de sueño junto con las mías xd

Y por supuesto, para finalizar, agradecer también a todos quienes se toman parte de su tiempo para leerme. ¡Gracias! :3

Cualquier crítica o comentario es bienvenido. Saludos, y como siempre, tengan un excelente día.

Kida Luna.

P.D. ¡Wiiii! Digo, Xeonice, saliste en este capítulo bajo tu verdadera forma, ¡wiii! XDDD


	32. Camuflaje

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XXXl_

_Camuflaje_

Después de aquella noche, donde el Festival de El-ahrairah hubiese ayudado a unir a más de un corazón, los días se sucedieron con tranquilidad.

Los lazos creados se vieron reforzados gradualmente, ahora afianzados con el cuidado y el esmero por no dejar que nada ni nadie les rompiese. Habiendo aprendido, que en un lugar como Midchilda, dar un paso en falso podía significar el final de todo cuanto habían visto crecer.

-"Hayate, ¡por acá! ¡Acabo de oler comida!"

-"Tod, ¡espera!"

El verano pronto fue dejado atrás, siendo reemplazado por las hojas amarillas del otoño que ya caían, así como sus lluvias en las tardes. La brisa se tornaba entonces en una fresca, arremolinando los pequeños oleajes en los diversos acuíferos que podía alcanzar a tocar.

El ruido de las mandíbulas cerrarse en el aire, junto al de cuatro patas caer al suelo, cubierto de hojarasca muerta, hicieron al licaón y al dingo detenerse.

Con una sonrisa, el tigrillo blanco se dio la media vuelta. La cola agitándose en el aire mientras en su hocico cargaba una perdiz sin vida.

-"Has mejorado bastante –Carim halagó de forma maternal-. Al menos ya sé que las salidas con Hayate no son una excusa para escapar de clases" –rió.

La nombrada chilló, alzando las orejas y cola al tiempo que giraba a verla, semihorrorizada de que su compañera creyera eso.

-"¿Por qué todos me tienen tan mala fama?" –fingió aflicción al plegar los oídos.

-"¿Porque no te tomas nada en serio?"

-"¡Agito!"

Los ojos azules se enfocaron de inmediato a las ramas bajas del árbol detrás de los tres, donde la pelirroja estaba sentada y les veía divertida. De un salto, la niña logró descender; se sacudió sus ropas y caminó hasta quedar del lado del felino.

-"No le vayas a enseñar tus cosas raras al pobre –se burló mientras frotaba con una mano la cabecilla rayada-. Podrías asustarlo."

Hayate hizo un mohín de disgusto, que al final, acabó en una sonrisa vencida.

El viento sopló un poco fuerte, jaloneando los pelajes. El lobo pintado sintió su oreja ser mordida por la rubia cánida, a un costado suyo, diciéndole que lo mejor sería no alejarse demasiado.

Asintió.

Comenzaron así todos a caminar. Al frente, Agito, cuyas vendas ya solamente cubrían sus manos y muñecas, dejando por fin sus brazos libres; la mirada violeta apacible, cual si ver el cielo trajera aún nostalgia pero ya no tanta melancolía como en un principio.

Tod iba al lado de la pelirroja, con la cola bamboleándose en tanto jugueteaba con el ave en su boca. Su tamaño había aumentado un poco a estas alturas, logrando alcanzar así unos centímetros más arriba de la mitad de la talla del licaón.

La ojiazul, consciente de todo esto, se sonrió entonces y cambió a su forma humana.

-"¡Yagami-san!"

-"¡Señor!" –exclamó la joven.

Enseguida, las orejas blancas del tigre se izaron con emoción conforme se lanzaba corriendo hacia las dos criaturas más adelante; sólo para saltar ante ellos de la alegría, sin detenerse.

Para cuando la castaña les hubo alcanzado, alzó una mano a modo de saludo. El viejo perro salvaje que conociese aquella noche atrapada en una celda, así como un gigantesco ligre naranja, le regresaron el gesto también.

-"Veo que han estado cuidando de Tod –habló con su voz bonachona el enorme gato de patas cortas-. Espero que no les esté causando problemas."

-"¡No, John, claro que no! –rió el nombrado después de soltar su perdiz, sólo para sentir en su cabeza el peso de una pata-. ¡Basta!" –maulló.

-"Quisiera quedarme un poco más" –murmuró Hayate, rascándose una mejilla.

-"¿Señor? –el dingo atrajo la atención del licaón mayor-. ¿Podrían cuidar de él un rato? Tenemos que volver a clases."

Una vez aceptada la petición, las dos se dirigieron de vuelta a Colmillo Brillante. Mientras caminaban, la africana metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco negro e inhaló la brisa fresca que despertaba de vez en cuando.

-"¿Dónde está Agito?"

-"No te preocupes –respondió la castaña, calmada-. Debe de estar por ahí trepando árboles, cuando tenga hambre vendrá" –rió bajito.

Sus pupilas azules se fijaron en el cielo gris pálido, que anunciaba una lluvia venidera a las copas repletas de hojas leonadas, cuyo ondular suave hacía un susurro agradable al oído.

-"¿Hayate?"

Cosquillas nacieron en su mano al percibir algo terso tocarle. Cuando volteó para abajo, se encontró con la cabeza del dingo afirmada a su palma; las orejas dobladas y los ojos lavandas mirando hacia arriba.

Hacia ella.

-"Hey, ¿qué pasa?" –Yagami preguntó dulcemente.

-"Estás pensativa."

Hayate rió. Se agachó y tomó entre sus manos las mejillas felpudas y amarillas del can, conmoviéndose al ver sus orbes llenos de preocupación.

-"Estoy bien, Carim. Sólo estaba pensando… -cerró los párpados-… en lo mucho y poco que han cambiado las cosas."

-"Todo va a estar bien."

Le sonrió amablemente, golpeando con su nariz húmeda la de la muchacha frente a ella. El viento levantó las hojas y sus orejuelas entonces, acariciando también los mechones marrones, cuya dueña mostraba un ligero brillo en sus ojos.

-"Sí, claro que sí –la joven le abrazó por el cuello-. Todo va a estar bien un día…"

" – " – "

Seguido de los días de otoño, llegaron los de invierno, con la nieve blanca y el frío congelante instalándose en Midchilda. Los copos cayendo al azar del tiempo, del cielo, y las ramas totalmente desprovistas de follaje.

-"¡Nanoha-san!"

El grito de Erio Mondial la hizo voltearse y parar de hacer el muñeco que estaba construyendo junto a Fate y Caro.

Casi de inmediato, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

_¡Plaf!_

-"Nyahaha, ¡me diste!" –exclamó, al barrer los restos de nieve que habían quedado impregnados a su rostro.

No pudiendo quedarse así, formó ella misma su propio ataque y sonrió con travesura. Sin embargo, apenas hubo levantado el brazo, Caro se abrazó a su cintura para tirarla y proteger a su camarada.

-"¡Hey! –chilló la castaña en el suelo blanco-. ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Fate-chan, Fate-chan, ayudaaaa!"

La rubia rió, viendo a su pareja luchar contra los dos niños que trataban de inmovilizarla; siendo combatidos ambos con cosquillas que difícilmente lograban alejarlos un poco.

-"¡Mou, Fate-chan!"

Gruñó la herbívora al darse cuenta que la otra se quedaba de pie, observando, con un codo apoyado sobre la cabeza rechoncha del frío muñeco que habían estado haciendo.

Y una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

-"Erio, Caro, ¡no la dejen escapar!"

-"¡Sí, señora!" –rieron al unísono.

Nanoha gimió, dándose la vuelta para quedar panza abajo y resguardarse lo mejor posible. Luego de varios segundos, pudo ponerse en pie; el niño colgando de su espalda y rodeando con sus brazos su cuello.

La pelirrosa, en tanto, se mantenía afianzada a su pierna izquierda, en un intento por no dejarle caminar.

-"¡Fate-san! ¡Refuerzos! ¡Refuerzos!" –gritó Erio.

-"Ah, no –los ojos azules la vieron peligrosamente-. Tres contra uno es SUCIO. Fate Testarossa, retrocede en este mismo momen… ¡Kyaaaa!"

Sus pies se resbalaron y ella cayó otra vez, sintiendo un nuevo peso encima mientras que los niños se habían ya apartado ante el inminente desplome. Al instante, sus muñecas fueron aprisionadas por las manos de la rubia, que ya se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su cadera.

-"¡Traidora!"

-"Jajaja, ¡Nanoha, deja de verme así! –dijo entre risas, inclinándose para darle un beso rápido-. ¡Ellos me convencieron!"

-"¿En serio?" –frunció el ceño, divertida.

-"¡En serio!"

Fate soltó un quejido de repente, dándose cuenta cómo su cuello era halado hacia atrás al ser rodeado por los bracitos del pelirrojo.

-"Fate-san –Caro le arrojó una bola de nieve a la cara-, ¡prepárese para ser enjuiciada por alta traición!"

-"Nyahaha, ¡a ella!"

Los papeles cambiaron y ahora era la ojirubí la que estaba arrinconada en la nieve, con los guantes protectores de su novia capturándola al tiempo que los dos pequeños trataban de enterrarla en la superficie límpida.

El gorro azul de la lupina corriéndose ante el ajetreo de su cabeza, con la bolita de pelusa blanca rebotando en la nieve.

-"¡Tía, Tía! ¡Están emboscando a Fate-san!"

Subaru, que patinaba erráticamente a lo lejos en el hielo que había recubierto un lago, quiso correr para socorrerla. Sin embargo, antes de que su compañera le advirtiese, la pantera acabó con el hocico en el piso helado.

-"Serás tonta –rió la chica pelinaranja a su lado-. Anda, párate."

-"¡No puedo!" –maulló desde abajo, agachando las orejas y viéndola suplicantemente.

En cuanto Lanster se inclinó hacia ella, la felina saltó para aferrarse a su cintura y poder recuperar el equilibrio; las patas traseras oscuras arañaron el hielo de manera aturdidora.

La ojiazul cayó sentada entonces y soltó un quejido al sentir su parte posterior llevarse un buen golpe.

-"¡Subaru!"

-"Aww, ¡es que no puedo caminar!" –chilló.

-"Por eso te dije que bordearas el lago –le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza-. ¡Pero nunca me haces caso!"

-"Cárgame" –maulló, con ojos llorosos.

-"¡¿Eh? ¡Ahhh, no! –exclamó y puso las manos al frente-. ¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA VERME ASÍ!"

Signum pegó otro salto, apreciando el cómo sus patas rosas volvían a hundirse en la pequeña montaña que las nieves habían formado. Agito iba montada en su lomo, buscando la niña -con su aguda vista de halcón- a sus dos protegidas.

-"Deberían de estar por aquí" –dijo la pelirroja, con la palma haciendo sombra a sus ojos.

La leona estuvo a punto de lanzar un mugido para llamarlas, cuando en una vuelta vio salir a Teana; el rostro vencido y la cara arrebolada en vergüenza.

En su espalda, Subaru iba cargada mientras bamboleaba la cola alegremente y jadeaba, permitiendo a su lengua colgar de su boca.

-"¿Tía?" –preguntó extrañada Signum.

La aludida pegó un respingo del susto al verse descubierta; ante el movimiento repentino así como el peso detrás suyo, acabó desplomándose sobre la nieve con todo y pantera.

-"¡Tíííaaaa! –sonó el grito-. ¡Estás aplastando mi colaaaaa!"

" – " – "

El deshielo ya estaba tocando la puerta, con el agua fría deslizándose por entre las rocas y las ramas; estas últimas ya revelando algunos pequeños brotes dormidos, todavía con las hojas o pétalos cerrados.

El chapotear de los charcos, con algunos retazos nevados, se escuchaba alto.

Las pezuñas tronaron en la tierra, ahora a la vista, en tanto las cabezas o cuernos se buscaban afanosamente entre sí para sus juegos infantiles. Así se hallaban Suzuka y Arisa también, relinchando y compitiendo en carrerillas.

Con las crines en sus frentes tocándose al intentar derribarse la una a la otra.

-"¿No pueden callarse? –bostezó Vita, echada, la cola ondeándose perezosamente-. Algunos intentamos dormir."

-"Pronto toda la nieve se derretirá –explicó Schach Nouera mientras caminaba hasta un árbol para afilar sus largos cuernos con su tallo-, es normal que todos estén tan animados ante la entrada de un nuevo año."

Shamal se relamió el hocico, observando desde el suelo, al lado de la búfala roja, a su amiga la antílope hablar. Meció la cabeza canela ligeramente a los lados, para despabilarse un poco y poder echar un ojo a los estudiantes que revoloteaban por el bosque.

El ruido de agujas a la vera suya llamó su atención. Sentada a su izquierda, se hallaba Rein, completamente recuperada de las heridas que había sufrido aquella mañana terrible.

Las manitos de la pequeña tejían repetidamente, los hilos púrpuras empezando a crear lo que parecía fungir como una bufanda; más de adorno, por lo delgada, que de protección contra el frío.

-"¿Qué haces?" –preguntó la pastora al pegar el hocico a la tierra.

-"Un regalo" –contestó lacónicamente antes de morder un pedazo de hilo para cortarlo.

-"¿Para?"

-"Para Agito –volvió a anudar su aguja y continuó con su trabajo-. Ne, Shamal, ¿cuándo viene Signum a verte?"

-"Umm… -levantó sus orejas caídas-. Tal vez mañana en la noche."

La peliplateada liberó un suspiro en tanto permitía a su espalda reclinarse contra el vientre suave de la canina. Al escuchar otro bostezo de parte de Vita, no pudo evitar imitar la acción.

Los rayos del sol de la tarde, entre las ramadas, atizando sus ganas de descansar.

-"¿Le dirías que se lo entregue por mí?"

-"¿Segura que puedes terminarlo a tiempo, Rein?"

-"Segura –sonrió contenta-. Siempre hay tiempo para dar regalos."

" – " – "

Primavera.

Los capullos de las flores se despertaban ya, una tras otra, vistiendo a los árboles y arbustos que poblaban todo el lugar. A través de la ventana del salón, Fate se mantenía contemplando los brotes de distintos colores, al tiempo que recibía los débiles rayos del sol que le llegaban.

Su mentón descansando sobre la palma de su mano, disfrutando ella del aire que empezaba a soplar.

Abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a Hayate, a su lado. Le vio morder el lápiz en su boca mientras escribía algo en un trozo de papel, sólo para borrarlo inmediatamente después y murmurar cosas entre dientes.

Al ver la enorme concentración de su amiga, la rubia supo que nada tenía que ver con la clase de filosofía que estaban teniendo.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con eso?" –preguntó curiosa.

-"Desde hace tres horas que comenzaron las clases –respondió, no apartando la vista de la hoja para nada-. Si dejases de tontear y pensar en Nanoha, te habrías dado cuenta."

La ojirubí ignoró el comentario y las risas de la castaña, para asomarse discretamente a la paleta a su derecha; echó un rápido vistazo a lo que su compañera estaba redactando, o intentaba redactar.

Fate frunció el ceño con diversión.

-"¿Una carta de amor? –rió bajito-. No te tomaba del tipo tímida, Hayate, pensé que eras más valiente para estas cosas."

-"No te burles, claro que lo soy –sonrió ampliamente-. Lee bien, lobata, lo único que dice es que quiero verla en un lugar para confesarle algo importante."

-"Ya era hora" –silbó.

Su amiga dejó la pluma al lado y dobló el papel, para guardarlo dentro de un sobre blanco. Su mirada cerúlea se posó de inmediato en el reloj arriba del pizarrón, que marcaba tres minutos para un descanso.

En cuanto las manecillas se juntaron encima del número 12 y la campanilla sonó, la africana se levantó de golpe. Se internó en los corredores de la escuela, con la rubia caminando a su costado.

-"Carim debe estar en una de las clases al aire libre –comentó extrañada-, ¿por qué no sales a buscarla?"

-"Nu huh –negó, deteniéndose cerca del pasillo donde había un montón de casilleros-. Quiero que sea una sorpresa. Mmm… veamos."

-"¿Siquiera sabes cuál es el suyo?"

Fate pasó los brazos tras su cabeza mientras veía a Yagami inspeccionar los cubiles columna tras columna; poco después, escuchó su exclamación de victoria y le vio deslizar el sobre a través de las rendijas.

Apenas enderezarse, la joven licaón le envió un gesto de "V" con sus dedos y le guiñó el ojo.

-"Podías haberte ahorrado el show, Hayate."

-"¿Y llevarla a no sé dónde rodeado de flores y un gran manzano? –se burló, provocando que la otra se sonrojase-. Gracias, pero no. Yo soy algo más sencilla y rápida que tú, Fate-chan."

-"Mou, ¡deja de verme así!"

-"Cursi" –se rió.

-"Je, lo dice la que escribió la carta en una hoja rosa."

" – " – "

-"Hayate Yagami."

Era alrededor del mediodía cuando el perro moteado contempló la imagen de Carim Gracia a lo lejos, junto a otro grupo de estudiantes. Se imaginaba estaba en la práctica de deportes, puesto que el short rojo corto y la blusa blanca –ligeramente húmeda por el sudor- la delataban.

La ojiazul sintió que el mundo bajo sus patas se le movía todavía peor cuando le vio pasar un brazo por su frente, solamente para dirigirle después una mirada acompañada de una gentil sonrisa.

Y hubiera continuado con la cara de idiota, de no ser porque un patazo en el hocico la hizo soltar un chillido de espanto.

-"¡Hayate Yagami, ¿me está escuchando?"

-"¡C-Claro que sí!"

El licaón dobló el cuerpo y las orejas hacia atrás, riendo nerviosa conforme observaba el mohín de disgusto extenderse en el rostro de su profesor.

Ella y otro lote de estudiantes, en sus formas animales, se encontraban cerca de donde corría un río, con las piedras resbalosas bordeando este mismo. Adelante suyo, estaba Griffith, ahora con la nariz negra arrugada.

60 cm de alzada tenía el lobo marsupial, 13 rayas azabaches que iban desde la espalda hasta la base de su cola; el pelaje de un morado pálido, siendo su hocico coronado por unas gafas de armazón oscuro.

La cánida vio al tilacino coger una rama en el suelo con uno de sus cuartos delanteros.

-"Si crees que ya sabes todo de mi clase para no poner atención –habló enfadado, parándose sobre sus patas traseras como si fuera un zuricato-, ¡entonces ve y trae esto!"

Las mandíbulas de Hayate casi tocan la tierra al ver el pedazo de madera volar en el aire, sólo para aterrizar dentro de la corriente que le fue alejando más y más.

Pegó las fauces lentamente mientras pasaba saliva. Lo último que le agradaba era el agua torrentosa, y menos cuando no tenía ganas ni de bañarse.

-"¿Y bien?" –se relamió el hocico, acomodándose los lentes.

El lobo pintado suspiró y murmuró algo entre colmillos antes de meterse de un salto dentro de las furiosas corrientes, para ir en busca de la rama. Después de todo, que los lobos marsupiales fuesen buenos nadadores no quería decir que ella lo fuese también.

Por breves momentos, entre las gotas blancas de agua que se cruzaban en su vista, avistó a Carim observarle desde lejos.

Sus mullidas orejas cayeron y se sintió entrar en trance, queriendo alzar una pata para saludarle.

Hasta que una piedra detrás suyo le golpeó la cabeza.

-"¡YAGAMI!"

-"¡Ouch, ya voy! ¡Ya voy!"

" – " – "

-"Te ves terrible."

-"Me veo como me siento."

Fate rió, palmeándole la espalda a la castaña que caminaba a su lado, con el uniforme oscuro totalmente empapado al igual que sus cabellos. En una vuelta, se encontraron a Signum, que se unió a ellas durante su caminata en los pasillos de la escuela.

-"¿Te acabas de dar un baño?" –se mofó la pelirrosa.

-"Cállate –tosió-, ¡quién en su sano juicio te arroja a un río frío!"

-"Seguro que hiciste algo para molestarlo –interrumpió la rubia, echándole un vistazo a su reloj-. Griffith nunca se porta mal contigo si pones atención a su clase."

-"De seguro estabas tirando la baba por Gracia."

-"Pues sí, ¿y qué? Al menos yo sí lo admito –la africana sacudió la cabeza, causando un gruñido por parte de las otras dos que se vieron mojadas-. No como tú, que sueñas quién sabe qué cosas con Shamal y…"

-"¡Cierra la boca o te la cierro yo, Yagami!"

-"Ahhh –los ojos azules brillaron con malicia-, ¿pero por qué te enojas? ¿Acaso será que tengo razón, querida Signum?"

Antes de que las manos de la aludida estrangularan a Hayate, ésta salió despedida del lugar para dirigirse a toda prisa hacia su casillero. Sus dos compañeras parpadearon extrañadas al verla esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

De ésas que no sabían si reír porque era feliz, o llorar porque llegaba a hartarlas.

-"¡Carim me ha respondido! ¡Carim me ha respondido!" –cantó, dando una vuelta en su lugar y abrazando el sobre contra sí.

En un milisegundo, la castaña estuvo al frente ambas, abrazando a cada una para después volcar toda su atención a la respuesta que había recibido. Rompió la cubierta con cuidado y sacó el papel para desdoblarlo y leer su contenido.

Fate y Signum –más espantada esta última que la primera por la actitud de Yagami- contemplaron las pupilas zafiros moverse de izquierda a derecha rápidamente, como si fuese a devorar el mensaje en segundos.

Y así fue.

En tiempo récord, terminó de leerlo.

-"¿Qué dice?" –inquirió la rubia, curiosa por saber qué iba a pasar ahora con sus dos amigas.

-"Que me está esperando en el Paso de las Amapolas. ¡Tengo que ir ahora mismo!" –exclamó angustiada.

Se abrió paso entre ambas para salir corriendo, importándole muy poco las raras miradas que le eran dirigidas o el hecho de que el viento en su rostro empezaba a darle más frío.

-"¿No debería de cambiarse de ropa primero?" –Signum se rascó una mejilla.

-"¡Cierto! ¡Hayate, Hayate no puedes ir así! –gritó Fate, las manos alrededor de su boca-. ¡Al menos ponte otra muda antes de verla!"

-"¡Tienes razón! ¡Debo cambiarme!"

La castaña casi se va de cara al suelo al detenerse de golpe, con los zapatos negros chirriando contra los mosaicos. Aún así, no pudiendo contener la emoción en sus ojos y corazón, se dio la vuelta hacia la izquierda para llegar a su habitación lo más rápido posible.

Después de todo, tenía que ir presentable si quería impresionar a Carim.

-"A veces me pregunto si Yagami tiene cerebro" –susurró la pelirrosa, negando con la cabeza.

-"No seas así –rió Testarossa-. Sólo está enamorada" –sonrió, sabiendo por sí misma lo que esa simple palabra significaba.

" – " – "

Había pasado casi una hora desde que la compañera de cuarto de Fate se hubiese retirado; así que ella, Signum y Agito se habían dedicado a tomar su debido receso sin su presencia.

Apenas hubiesen terminado, se pusieron en pie, listas para retirarse.

Sin embargo, voces muy cerca de allí atrajeron su atención; un par de dingos junto a un coyote y un chacal reían con burla, uno de los primeros sosteniendo una bolsa de comida entre sus dientes.

-"¿Qué tienes? –aulló el chacal, la cola agitándose juguetonamente-. ¿Estás enojado?"

-"Hombre, el Jefe te dijo que no te acercases aquí, ¡los albinos no comen aquí! –exclamó un dingo café-. ¿Es que ustedes no aprenden?"

-"¡Grr, no voy a irme! ¡Tengo tanto derecho como ustedes a permanecer en este lugar!"

Aquello hizo los puños de Fate de cerrarse, que estuvo a punto de meterse hasta que uno de los brazos de Signum se le interpuso; solamente para advertirle en silencio que no hiciera nada.

-"¡Pero Tod…!"

-"No subestimes a Hayate –habló Agito al desviar las pupilas violetas hacia el felino blanco no muy lejos de ellas-. Observa, ellos no pueden someter a los demás por siempre."

La rubia, a regañadientes, hizo lo dicho.

El tigre blanco gruñó mientras los canes reían entre sí. Entonces, fue el coyote el que dio un paso al frente y se atrevió a poner una pata encima de la cabeza rayada.

_**¡GROAAARRR!**_

Los otros tres brincaron hacia atrás de inmediato al escuchar el maullido convertirse en un rugido joven y feroz. Las orejas altas y los ojos sorprendidos, admirando al félido que apoyaba los cuartos fuertemente en el piso, haciendo saltar a la vista sus garras retráctiles, tanto largas como peligrosas.

-"¡Mi pata!" –el coyote se quejó, lamiéndose de inmediato el arañazo semiprofundo que había recibido.

-"No voy a repetirlo de nuevo –el bramido en su diafragma aumentó-, ¡quiero mi comida de vuelta!"

Las zarpas rasguñaron los mosaicos límpidos, provocando que los cánidos se vieran entre sí, con duda. Finalmente, el dingo gris bajó el cuello y depositó la bolsa en el suelo, retrocediendo de espaldas después.

-"No-Nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer en vez de perder el tiempo contigo, ¡eso! –titubeó en tanto los otros asentían-. Tienes suerte, vamos a dejarte ir esta vez."

-"De todos modos ya no teníamos hambre" –añadió el chacal.

-"¡No creas que no nos volveremos a ver!"

Ante el grito del coyote, los cuatro se dieron la media vuelta para alejarse de allí. Con las colas en alto al igual que las caras, a pesar de que por dentro rezaban porque el tigre blanco no siguiera creciendo más con cada día que pasaba.

-"¿Ves? Ha aprendido" –Agito rió.

-"Detesto admitirlo –suspiró Signum-, pero Yagami sabe usar ese hocico suyo para algo bueno de vez en cuando."

Fate respiró aliviada. Iba a decirle a la compañera de la pelirrosa que había estado en lo correcto, cuando su vista captó entonces nota de la prenda violeta alrededor del cuello de la pelirroja.

Parpadeó extrañada.

-"¿Y esa bufanda? Ni siquiera hay frío ya."

-"Es… un regalo" –murmuró Agito con voz apenada.

La joven lobezna trazó una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, comprendiendo aquello.

No obstante, el gesto desapareció por completo cuando vio a una persona pasar por la entrada del comedor, dirigiéndose a otro lado de la escuela. Sin decir nada, salió corriendo a los pasillos.

-"¡Testarossa, a dónde vas!"

Agito y Signum le llamaron, pero la rubia no hizo caso. Al poco tiempo, dos siluetas se distinguieron en el camino delante de ella, platicando la una con la otra sin haber notado todavía su presencia.

-"¡Alto, espera! –exclamó-. ¡Carim!"

-"¿Fate?"

La joven se detuvo y volteó a verla entonces, junto a Verossa, que estaba a un lado suyo. La ojirubí se paró al alcanzarles, apoyando luego las manos sobre sus rodillas para tratar de recuperar algo del aire perdido.

Enseguida, sus otras dos compañeras se hallaron allí también.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Al ver que la pelirrosa le había robado las palabras, Fate se irguió para ver a Gracia y oír su respuesta. Sin embargo, los ópalos de la damisela pura se mostraron confundidos.

-"¿De qué estás hablando? Estoy en clases, es obvio."

-"¡No! –Fate negó-. ¡Se suponía que estabas con Hayate!"

-"¿Hayate, dices? –intervino Verossa, desconcertado-. Pero si mi hermana ha estado todo el tiempo conmigo."

-"No –volvió a negar-. Ella te escribió una carta y tú dijiste que la verías en el Paso de las Amapolas, así que…"

-"Fate –Carim habló con seriedad-, yo no he recibido ninguna carta."

Los ojos borgoñas miraron confundidos los azules de Signum, que tampoco supo darle una explicación a aquello. Agito simplemente se mantuvo a la expectativa, perdida en la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-"Entonces… ¿quién está con ella?"

La pregunta de Testarossa hizo que la mente de Acous reaccionase.

-"¿Podría ser que…?"

-"¡HAYATE!"

El grito de la joven lobezna cortó la frase del hermano de Gracia, para de inmediato dar la media vuelta y salir de Colmillo Brillante. El resto le siguió igualmente, con los pensamientos y las posibilidades dispersas; mas todas apuntando al final a una sola persona.

_Una que no gustaba mucho de Hayate Yagami._

" – " – "

Las hojas secas crujieron bajo sus patas blancas. Ya había llegado al sitio de encuentro; también, cargaba consigo una flor roja que secuestró durante su trayecto hasta ahí.

Las sombras de los árboles cubrieron su rostro, con el viento ululando entre las ramas. De repente, un sentimiento avasallador se cernió sobre el licaón, forzándolo a doblar hacia atrás las orejas mientras avanzaba hacia delante.

El flujo del río, a varios metros debajo del risco al que estaba entrando, ya zumbaba en sus oídos.

-"¿Carim?" –llamó.

Las hojas de los arbustos cercanos revolotearon y ella retrocedió un paso, mirando hacia todos lados con preocupación. A estas alturas, el olor de la damisela pura debería de haber alcanzado su olfato ya; pero en vez de ello, se encontraban muchos otros entremezclados con la flora del lugar.

_Crack._

-"¿Carim?" –repitió.

El crujido de ramas partirse en dos empezó a alarmarla. Percibiendo sus sentidos saltar en advertencia, dio la media vuelta y corrió para apartarse de ese lugar.

Súbitamente, una sombra negra brincó de entre los setos para cerrarle el paso.

-"¿A dónde vas? –rió con dicha-. _La cita no ha terminado._"

-"¡Ian!"

-"¡A ella!" –rugió.

La jauría emergió al instante de entre la arboleda, para arrojarse directo contra Hayate; los ladridos desplazando la quietud del bosque y espantando a los cuervos que yacían cerca de allí.

Entre el círculo de perros que rodeaban al licaón, la flor roja que había sido guiada hasta esa zona cayó al piso; los pétalos rojos siendo pisoteados de inmediato por las patas de los dingos una y otra vez, enfrascados en su riña, hasta hacerla completamente pedazos.

Se mecieron entonces ante la amable brisa las amapolas blancas, que daban su nombre a aquel Paso.

Ahora, siendo su pureza empapada con gotas de color rojo.

O más bien,_ color sangre._

_**Continuará…**_

Uff, pensé que tampoco cumpliría con el límite de tiempo establecido esta vez, pero qué bueno que no fue así.

Quedó algo corta la última escena, mas no se preocupen, que va a continuar en el siguiente capítulo. Por eso nunca es bueno hablar con extraños D:

Liitha, gracias de nuevo por sacrificar tus horas de sueño. Aquí tienes un poco de tu amado Griffith x3

Muchas gracias como siempre a toda la gente que se molesta en leer la historia, a pesar de lo larga que se ha tornado.

Saludos, y sin más, que pasen un buen día =)

Kida Luna.


	33. ¿Dónde está Hayate?

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XXXll_

_¿Dónde está Hayate?_

Los gruñidos y gritos poblaron sus oídos hasta asustarla por completo; en un ataque de angustia, vio la flor en el suelo, totalmente despedazada.

Un aullido abandonó su garganta y ella estiró el cuello para cogerla.

-"¡Muéstrenle cuál es su lugar!" –tronó el potente aullido por todo el bosque.

Pronto, la piel en su nuca fue jalada fuertemente hacia atrás y sus mandíbulas acabaron por morder al aire; los ojos azules no pudiendo hacer más que contemplar la planta siendo barrida muy lejos por patas de distintos colores.

-"¡Basta!"

Un punzón invadió su oreja derecha mientras la izquierda era perforada por blancos incisivos; el cerrar doloroso en sus patas se le antojó al de grandes grilletes de trampas para osos.

Apretó los dientes en tanto sentía su piel hacerse jirones y las fauces mordisqueando ésta una y otra vez. Las pupilas cerúleas consiguieron enfocarse al frente.

Allí, donde encima de una gran roca gris, Ian le observaba con la cabeza en alto.

-"¡Combáteme uno a uno! –gritó con fuerza, tratando de descargar el dolor por medio de su voz-. ¡COBARDE!"

-"No –respondió seco-. Ya te he tolerado bastante, Hayate Yagami."

Los ópalos negros se entrecerraron con desprecio. Luego, el dingo oscuro alzó su cuello y aulló alto al cielo, cuyas nubes empezaban a cubrirlo todo para ocultar el sol.

-"¡IAN!"

Su cuerpo fue azotado de golpe contra la tierra. Las patas blancas del licaón se agitaron en desesperación, atinando a dar contra las caras de algunos de los perros, mientras otros mordían sus tobillos y la hacían gemir en dolencia.

El firmamento pálido pronto se volvió un diminuto círculo irregular, que a duras penas alcanzaba a vislumbrar cuando todo a su alrededor era una mancha revoltosa, repleta de garras y dientes.

En un esfuerzo, se puso de pie súbitamente y corrió tan rápido como pudo, sintiendo algunos cánidos aferrados a su lomo en tanto los otros iban a la par suya, queriendo acorralarla; angustiada por la situación, se arrojó a sí misma contra las cortezas duras de los árboles.

Percibió sus huesos crujirle al tiempo que los chillidos de sus enemigos sonaban, cayendo al suelo.

Sin embargo, el espacio reducido y la desventaja en cuanto al número, la hizo estar rodeada de nuevo en cortos segundos.

Los cuellos se estiraron rectos conforme las orejas se pegaban a la nuca, con los filamentos puntiagudos temblando dentro de sus hocicos y los gruñidos y chasquidos de mandíbulas haciendo eco en la mente apabullada de Hayate.

-"¡Así es como pretendes vencerme! –exclamó, volteando a ver al perro sobre la alta roca-. ¡Con jugarretas sucias y tramposas!"

Ian no respondió. La mirada oscura permaneciendo orgullosa e impasible.

-"¡No vas a lograrlo! –gritó al cerrar los ojos con fuerza, el viento frío empezando a hacer sus heridas arder-. No voy a ceder ante ti, ni ante nadie..."

Las pupilas azules temblaron, colmadas de frustración e impotencia; aún así, una chispa de espíritu se levantó a través del velo del miedo y el pavor, incitándola a lanzarse directo a embestir a los otros.

_¡AUUUU!_

Se las apañó para chocar cabeza con cabeza, enviando a volar así a cuatro o cinco de sus oponentes. Giró alrededor de sí misma tan rápido como pudo y brincó de derecha a izquierda, patinó de izquierda a derecha; aún así, el peso de los canes saltando sobre su lomo y magullándolo, la hizo perder el equilibrio más de una vez.

Se levantó furiosa varias ocasiones, aventando lejos con todas sus fuerzas al lote de cazadores que le caía encima apenas tocaba el suelo.

La cola punteada en blanco fue asida entonces, haciéndola chillar; provocando que al alzar la garganta, ésta fuera sujetada por otro, que aplicó todo su peso para precipitarla bruscamente de panza sobre la tierra.

Antes de que se pusiese en pie, dos de los seguidores de Ian sujetaron una pata trasera cada uno y corrieron velozmente; Hayate sintió las rocas rasparle el cuello mientras el cuerpo se le quemaba ante el contacto rasposo con la superficie.

Fue arrastrada sin miramientos durante medio minuto, lo que para ella pareció una eternidad. Después, uno de sus cuartos fue liberado, sólo para que el otro adversario se parase en dos y la hiciese volar por los aires al jalarla consigo.

Ambos cayeron de espaldas con un gran estrépito, siendo el licaón quien rebotó y percibió los músculos palpitarle.

El lobo pintado tosió entonces, atragantándose con el polvo que se había levantado. Después, sus extremidades delanteras tiritaron insistentemente al intentar ella ponerse de pie.

No obstante, los cuartos posteriores no parecieron responder muy bien, dejándola solamente semi-sentada.

-"Eres la deshonra de Colmillo Brillante, una vergüenza –Ian habló mientras bajaba de un salto al suelo y contemplaba a su víctima jadear con esfuerzo, en tanto él caminaba despacio hacia ella-. Te advertí que te marcharas lejos, que no eres ni serás jamás igual a nosotros. ¡Jamás!"

El escupitajo le cayó en el rostro a la ojiazul, que peló los dientes a pesar de su condición; no importándole que ahora el Jefe de la Jauría estuviese parado delante suyo.

-"Tú no perteneces al clan, mestiza."

-"Nunca querría pertenecer a algo tan bajo..."

El atrevido gruñido le valió un arañazo en la cara, a lo cual contuvo el quejido de dolor por orgullo y coraje. Forzó a sus patas traseras responder, pudiendo soportar así su peso para encararle, aún si sus tobillos se sentían como gelatina.

-"Si realmente… -gimió y luego tosió sangre al suelo-. Si realmente fueses un verdadero can, sabrías cuál es el verdadero valor de Cari…"

-"¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre, salvaje!"

La cabeza y el cuello de Ian se agazaparon para colocarse entre las patas blancas de Yagami, despegándola de la tierra al empujar hacia arriba, justo en su vientre; el violento empujón la mandó directo al tronco de uno de los árboles de allí, dejando una hendidura en la corteza en cuanto su cuerpo se desplomó en la tierra.

-"¿Debemos matarla, Jefe?"

-"¡Permítanos arrastrarla por todo el bosque! ¡Así todos comprenderán lo poderoso que es!"

-"Yo digo que arranquemos primero sus orejas…"

El relamer de las lenguas húmedas y expectantes resonó, expresando la ansiedad de los perros que veían con las fauces abiertas a la cánida moteada en el suelo.

La faz de Hayate se bamboleó al izar su cuello, con las imágenes convirtiéndose en un remolino difuso, del cual la mitad, era completamente rojizo. Apenas pudo sostener su parte superior, vio las gotas de sangre resbalar desde su nariz hasta la superficie terrosa entre sus patas.

El rugir de los truenos le pareció lejano, a pesar de que pregonaba justo por arriba de su cabeza.

"_Esto va mal… ¡Párate, Hayate! ¡Párate, pedazo de perro cobarde!"_

Mordiéndose la boca para tragarse los gimoteos al sentir sus músculos tensarse en exceso, se puso en pie de nuevo; habiendo perdido ya la cuenta de cuántas veces había tenido que repetir aquella acción.

Caminó cual muñeco de trapo hasta quedar frente a frente con Ian, a unos tres metros de distancia y con toda la manada respaldándole. Los hocicos bañados del elixir escarlata que le pertenecía a ella, así como las amapolas blancas allí cerca, que habían perdido su blancura casi por completo.

-"¿Eso… -cerró y abrió los párpados, tratando de recuperar la gama de colores que se transformaba en uno borgoña-… Eso es todo lo que tienen?"

-"¡Qué insolente!"

-"¡Jefe, por favor, déjeme destajarle la cabeza!"

-"¡Hay que darle otra paliza, muchachos!"

Ya todos habían ladrado en acuerdo, cuando el dingo negro se interpuso delante de ellos. Los rumores y bisbiseos comenzaron, suplicando que se quitase para poder terminar su faena.

-"¿Qué pasa? –Ian rió, ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros-. ¿No puedes ver bien?"

Hayate gruñó lo más fuerte que pudo, aunque al final resultó más en un gemido bajo y siquiera audible.

La garganta ardiéndole ante tanto bramido así como la presión pasada de diversas mandíbulas, impidiéndole vocalizar correctamente.

-"¿Algunas últimas palabras?" –se regocijó, enderezando el cuello y relamiéndose el hocico.

-"Sí… -jadeó con dificultad, la mirada ardiéndole en ira mientras le veía caminar tranquilamente hacia ella-. _Vete al infierno_."

-"Vas a lamentar haber dicho eso."

La boca de Hayate se abrió, liberando un aullido mudo en tanto sus párpados se cerraban con fuerza; los colmillos que rodeaban su garganta clavándose en su piel oscura, haciendo ya los hilillos de sangre deslizarse bajo su pecho.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera para respirar cuando las mandíbulas que la apresaban, la aventaron de tajo al piso, sin soltarla. Los gruñidos salieron feroces de la garganta de Ian conforme la alzaba y azotaba contra la tierra, como un simple muñeco de juegos.

Las patas blancas delanteras –que eran las que más sentía todavía latentes- se aferraron lo mejor que pudieron a la superficie, tratando de frenar desesperadamente las sacudidas en un vano intento. Trazos crearon las garras negras del licaón por todo el lugar, al tiempo en que de ella escapaban bajos sonidos que asemejaban una tos asfixiante.

Finalmente, el dingo negro la levantó por completo del cuello, demostrando así la diferencia de altura y fuerzas. Al siguiente instante, las fauces se separaron para arrojar al perro moteado varios metros lejos.

El cuerpo del lobo pintado rodó sobre sí fuertemente hasta llegar a la punta del risco allí cerca, resbalando y quedando suspendida del borde solamente por sus cuartos delanteros.

-"¿Qué se siente, Hayate?"

Sus extremidades postreras rascaron las rocas de la pendiente, fragmentándolas en pedazos chicos que cayeron al poderoso río que fluía abajo.

Sus zarpas arañaron con dificultad la orilla. Los músculos estirándose de forma sumamente dolorosa al tener que soportar su propio peso; los sentidos parpadeando cada vez más, como si en cualquier momento un apagón total le fuese a llegar.

-"¿Saber que seré yo quien te borre del mapa de Colmillo Brillante? –el ruido de más piedras desprendiéndose le llegó a los oídos, a lo que él sonrió todavía más-. ¿Puedes imaginarte la enorme satisfacción que sentiré al ver el rostro de tus estúpidas amigas, llorando por ti?"

La mente de la aludida se volvió un caos todavía peor, con el frenesí y la preocupación por sus compañeras pretendiendo sacar lo mejor de ella; una de sus patas avanzó más lejos del borde, pero a los dos segundos, ésta volvió a ceder el espacio ganado.

-"¿Te sientes mal? –rió-. No te preocupes, pronto todo esto se acabará; debo regresar a la escuela, así que no demoraremos más."

Se forzó a sí misma para poder levantarse, logrando al fin elevar la cabeza en tanto sus brazos temblequeaban; los dientes apretados con máxima fuerza, tragándose los ramalazos de electricidad que quemaban sus hombros vacilantes.

Entonces, la luz del sol le fue obstruida, quedando solamente la sombra en su lugar.

-"¿A dónde vas?"

_¡AUUUU!_

El aullido de Hayate fue alto y espantoso en cuanto las patas negras aplastaron las suyas de golpe, provocando que su cuerpo bajase súbitamente los pocos centímetros que ya había subido y quedase nuevamente por debajo del risco.

"_¡Muévete! ¡Con un demonio, muévete, Hayate! ¡Por favor, muévete!"_

-"Todavía no te he dicho lo mejor del plan" –susurró al inclinarse hacia su oído derecho y pelarle todos los colmillos.

Las pupilas azules le vieron, oscilantes en pánico, las orejas mullidas plegadas hacia atrás debido a la incómoda posición colgante. Cada uno de los aguijonazos que atacaban su ser sin piedad y hacían correr más su sangre, a través de su vapuleado cuerpo, dejaron de tener importancia.

Un sentimiento angustiante se apoderó del licaón en cuanto contempló al dingo alzar el cuello de nuevo, con aquella sonrisa diabólica y llena de gozo en su boca.

Hayate quiso gritar que se detuviera, no porque le fuese a hacer daño a ella; sino por todas las cosas terribles que podía leer en sus ojos, él estaba confabulando ya.

Esos matices de egoísmo y ganas de destruir, que aún a través del manto rojo y borroso en que se transformaba su propia vista, eran tan reales…

Casi podía sentirlos desmembrar su alma.

-"Cuando te hayas ido –sonrió predatoriamente, presionando más el peso de sus patas-, Carim…"

"_¡NO, NO, NO, NO!"_

Los orbes de Hayate se abrieron en terror puro, así como su boca ahora se congelaba; el aire desapareciendo de sus pulmones, el ulular del viento entre las hojas muriendo.

El corazón constriñéndose irremediablemente…

-"_…será mía._"

-"¡NOOOOO!"

_**¡GROOOOOARRR!**_

Colmillos blancos se dirigieron hacia ella a la velocidad de un relámpago.

Las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos al momento en que sus párpados se cerraron forzadamente, justo cuando percibió la piel en su hombro derecho abrirse. Un corto chillido abandonó su garganta de manera asfixiante.

Entonces, sus patas, ahora libres, cedieron del borde y la gravedad le jaló de golpe hacia abajo.

El tronar de las rocas zumbó en sus oídos.

El viento congelante rodeó todo su ser en una fracción de segundo.

Después, fue como si su espalda chocase espantosamente contra algo duro y sólido; el oxígeno desapareció y la frialdad se apoderó de ella en milisegundos. El paisaje de árboles verdes y amapolas blancas se tornó en uno repleto de olas furiosas y abundante espuma.

La vista, antes rojiza, se oscureció a gran velocidad.

Y ella no pudo evitarlo.

-"Vámonos."

Ian apartó la mirada negra de las iracundas aguas que vociferaban abajo del risco para darse la media vuelta y apartarse del borde. A su orden, la jauría sin chistar le siguió de vuelta a Colmillo Brillante.

Pisando las amapolas en su camino.

" – " – "

-"¡Hayate! ¡Hayate!"

Las pisadas presurosas resonaron por el lugar al igual que los jadeos. Saltó por encima de los setos y dio vueltas alrededor del sitio, mirando a todas partes con desasosiego.

Avanzó hacia delante, hasta que un pequeño crujido la hizo dirigir la mirada hacia abajo.

Las mandíbulas se separaron en espanto y las orejas se pegaron a la nuca.

Carim observó temerosa los pétalos rojos marchitos y esparcidos en la tierra, así como las manchas de sangre que había no sólo por doquier, sino que también cubrían a las amapolas.

Rastros de pelea, en especial arañazos, se dejaban ver en toda la extensión del terreno.

-"Hayate…"

Su nariz se pegó al suelo, cerca de las hojas escarlatas, solamente para alejarse de golpe al detectar la esencia de su amiga impregnada en ellas.

El dingo dorado dio vueltas sobre sí mismo.

Viró la cabeza a los alrededores, le llamó una y otra vez, alternando su voz entre gimoteos largos y adolecidos aullidos. Las hojas de las ramas se desprendieron ante el viento, que empezaba a tonarse más vehemente poco a poco.

Sus pasos se dirigieron entonces hasta el borde del risco, desde donde se asomó hacia abajo para ver un enfurecido río rugiendo. Las orejas doradas fueron mecidas por la brisa en tanto quedaba bocabierta, hipnotizada por el terrible poder del manto acuático varios metros debajo de ella.

-"No…" –susurró y negó.

"_Hayate no pudo…"_

Retrocedió, provocando que algunas rocas en la orilla se desprendiesen y cayesen con un sonido hueco dentro de las olas. Aquello hizo su vista descender, solamente así pudiendo apreciar la serie de rasguños que rodeaban la superficie del peñasco.

Un gemido escapó de su garganta.

La visión a su derredor, donde salpicaduras de sangre abundaban, la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y meter la cola entre las patas; las orejas se doblaron aún más, también en miedo. El corazón pareció parársele durante varios segundos.

Su propia respiración fue lo único que llegó a sus oídos.

"_-Um, buenos días. Mi nombre es Hayate Yagami, soy nueva en esta escuela…"_

-"No… no…"

"_-Porque eres libre. No hay cadenas, no hay límites… el mundo entero es tu casa. Y en ese momento, te das cuenta que tienes el hogar más hermoso de todos."_

Las patas blancas avanzaron hacia atrás, sin apartar los ojos afectados del pico de aquel alto risco, marcado y manchado con el olor de la sangre.

"_-Puedo quedarme. Si eres tú la que lo quiere, me quedaré. Es decir, ¿estarás a mi lado, no? ¿Aunque sea un poquito?"_

Cerró los párpados con fuerza y salió corriendo de allí, las lágrimas finas cual cristales, siendo transportadas por el viento a través de todo el bosque. Los árboles y flores convirtiéndose en meras sombras negras o verdes, deformes, totalmente desprovistas de cualquier atención que la mirada borrosa pudiese brindarles.

"_-Entonces, ¿no te importa? Es que sí te mereces algo mejor."_

"_-¡¿En serio? ¿De verdad me acabas de decir que sí?..."_

-"¡Tonta! –sollozó, juntando después las fauces para morderse los labios, en un intento por ahogar el llanto que quería explotar-. ¡Hayate, eres una tonta!"

"_-¿Vas a cuidarme? Porque si yo me enfermase sería tu culpa…"_

Los graciosos orbes azules así como el rostro oscuro de su dueña rápidamente atormentaron su mente; en un santiamén, todos los recuerdos felices se trastocaron en siluetas tiradas en algún rincón de aquel vasto planeta, sin fuerzas.

Sin vida.

Con el pelaje entintado de rojo y las mandíbulas inertes abiertas, jalando un oxígeno que sería recibido por un par de pulmones muertos.

El dingo sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, las patas golpeando todavía más la tierra que tocaban, como queriendo desahogar el dolor contenido.

"_-La del corazón benévolo eres tú. La afortunada por tenerte, soy yo."_

_¡THUD!_

Carim tropezó durante su carrera, quedándose echada en el suelo y colocando ambas patas delanteras sobre su hocico; las lágrimas continuaban fluyendo y el viento continuaba silbando.

El cielo, totalmente cubierto de nubes grises, soltó un poderoso bramido.

En cuanto pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer, ella se atrevió a alzar la vista.

"_-¡Hayate! ¿Verdad que se oye genial?" _

Quiso decir su nombre, mas cerró la boca en el último momento, no aguantando la idea de que su llamado no sería respondido.

Apretó los colmillos con fuerza, sintiendo una rabia empezar a desbordarse dentro de sí. Se levantó firmemente y volvió a emprender el camino a toda velocidad, la mirada reflejando una mezcla de dolor y cólera.

Solamente conocía una persona capaz de hacer algo como aquello, al igual que de tener, junto a muchos otros, sus mismas huellas.

Y tardase cuanto tardase, ella se encargaría de que todo mundo supiera que Hayate Yagami era mucho mejor que cualquiera en Colmillo Brillante; y que así como había llegado un día, tenía que regresar.

Tenía que estar viva.

¡Tenía que volver a su lado! Se repetía, aún si la mente le susurraba lo contrario…

-"Tal como él lo había predicho, ha venido a buscarla."

-"Andando, infórmale al Jefe; yo y los demás regresaremos al Paso para limpiar todo el desorden."

-"Entendido."

El relámpago iluminó las dos sombras de los perros que habían estado vigilando, ocultas, tras los árboles; al instante en que el bosque fue alumbrado de nuevo, ambas siluetas ya habían desaparecido.

" – " – "

-"¡Hayate!"

Fate Testarossa gritó por vigésima vez durante las tres horas que habían transcurrido. Dobló las orejas mientras veía hacia todos lados, preocupada, temiendo que algo muy malo hubiese podido sucederle a su compañera.

-"Esto no está funcionando –habló Signum, seguida de Tía y Subaru-. Tenemos que separarnos, de otra manera sólo conseguiremos perder tiempo valioso."

-"Um… -tarareó, desanimada-. Trataré de contactar a Nanoha y sus amigas, seguro que pueden prestarnos ayuda."

-"De acuerdo, pero recuerda que hay tener cuidado –le pidió la leona-. Este lugar se está volviendo cada vez más peligroso."

Asintiendo, la lobezna se separó para dirigirse hacia Casco Resistente. Cruzó a través de lagos y charcos de lodo que la lluvia ya estaba formando, importándole muy poco la tormenta que se había cernido desde esa tarde sobre todo el lugar.

Los malos presentimientos iban en aumento conforme los segundos avanzaban, cada uno tan crucial como el anterior.

Las cosas habían dado un giro terrible. No sólo las noticias de una posible emboscada hacia Hayate por parte de Ian y los suyos, habían sido desmentidas. En cuanto Chrono y algunos otros directivos habían aparecido en el sitio, ningún rastro, de los que tanto proclamaba Carim, permanecía allí.

Lo que fue calificado de una mentira y pérdida de tiempo, a excepción del hijo de la Directora, tan sólo provocó que el dingo dorado desapareciera de inmediato entre el bosque.

Ni Fate ni Signum habían podido encontrarla tampoco, mas suponían que Gracia también debía de estar buscando a su compañera.

-"Esto se está complicando bastante –sonrió con melancolía, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia empapar su cuerpo-. Cualquiera podría ser el siguiente…"

Con ello en mente, se quedó quieta durante varios minutos, justo al frente del río que separaba a Casco de Colmillo; el mismo en donde había mostrado por primera vez su forma humana a Nanoha.

Lentamente, sin querer hacerlo del todo, cruzó la alambrada.

-"¿De nuevo?"

-"Um. Lo he visto antes, no pensé que fuese muy importante para decirle, Jefe, pero…"

-"Al contrario –una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en sus labios-. _Es muy importante…_"

La sombra grande abandonó su asiento desde la elevación donde veía a la lobezna correr sobre la pradera, siendo seguida por la sombra más pequeña ante su retirada.

" – " – "

-"¡Hayate! ¡Hayate, por favor! –exclamó desesperada, no haciéndole caso al ardor en su garganta-. ¡No te atrevas a dejarme!"

Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, pretendiendo deshacerse de las gotas saladas que no paraban de aguar su mirada. Hacía mucho que se había alejado de Colmillo y había ingresado a la zona prohibida.

La lluvia se había detenido también, quedando solamente las frías ráfagas presentes.

Sin embargo, el sufrimiento y el anhelo la incitaron a caminar todavía más, ignorando tanto el hambre como el dolor que en las patas tenía.

-"¡Hayate!" –aulló de nuevo.

La sed hacía ya estragos en su voz cada vez más afónica y el llanto hacía todo más confuso entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Luego de más minutos de infructuosa búsqueda, Carim se detuvo. Empezó a murmurar cosas entre dientes, reprochándose lo débil que era; lo lenta que era; lo inútil que debía de ser…

Lloró todavía más, aullando a la luna conforme se daba cuenta de lo despreciable que era al haber abandonado a alguien que siempre le había cuidado, tratado con cariño y atención.

Sintió vergüenza de sí misma.

Se preguntó cómo no había sido capaz de defenderla, cómo había podido fallar de una manera tan deplorable y humillante.

"_Por favor… por favor, respóndeme…"_

Miró las estrellas –ésas que alguna vez el licaón le mostró numerosas veces- con la boca entreabierta y la cara empapada; poco le importó que le costase respirar. De hecho, no le molestaba si llegaba a ahogarse, se lo tenía merecido.

Todo había sido su culpa.

Ella le había hecho eso a la única persona que había querido verla sonreír con todo el corazón.

-"¿Por qué? –susurró en amargura-. ¿Por qué no nací del lado salvaje…?"

"_¿Por qué no pude ser como Hayate?"_

Bajó la vista y continuó caminando, con la cabeza y la cola gachas, igual que el corazón. Estaba decidida a no poner una pata en Colmillo Brillante hasta que pudiese dar con ella, así pasasen las semanas o los meses; así pasasen las clases una tras otra con sus inasistencias.

Nada de eso valía la pena.

No si al final, cosas como aquélla, siempre iban a acabar sucediendo.

Pasados unos momentos, el ruido del agua correr le alcanzó. Carim alzó la mirada, motivada por la sequedad en su garganta que le pedía a gritos ser atendida; sin poder esperar más, trotó con las escasas fuerzas que aún conservaba, para poder saciar su sed.

El camino lleno de vegetación pronto se vio separado por el cuerpo acuífero, cuyo principio y final no lograban avistarse de lo largo y grande que era.

El dingo bajó el cuello y sintió algo de alivio cuando la frescura mojó su boca. Una vez hubo estado satisfecha, se dispuso a seguir con su tarea; no obstante, una figura al otro lado captó su atención.

Un jadeo escapó de ella en tanto se agazapaba al suelo para no ser vista. Estaba consciente del peligro al que se estaba exponiendo, especialmente porque no conocía la zona que estaba pisando; a pesar de ello, no se retiró.

Avanzó panza al piso junto al río, aproximándose para poder conocer a qué era lo que se estaba enfrentando. Mas lo que vio del otro lado, era lo último que había estado esperando en ese preciso momento.

-"¡Hayate!" –exclamó contenta, al punto de querer volver a echarse llorar de nuevo.

Se enderezó y se introdujo al río, moviendo enseguida las patas bajo el agua para poder llegar a la otra orilla. Todavía seguía nadando, y aún así, las lágrimas ya habían empezado a humedecer sus mejillas.

Apenas sus cuartos tocaron tierra, echó mano de sus últimas fuerzas para correr a toda prisa a su lado. No supo si seguir llorando de tristeza o de alegría en cuanto le tuvo al frente; entonces, todo se le vino abajo y el miedo le arropó más que nunca.

Allí estaba Hayate Yagami, el licaón que había armado tremendo alboroto en Colmillo Brillante, y el único salvaje que había conseguido participar y vencer a todos en un gran evento.

Allí estaba.

Tirada en la tierra, con la sangre coagulada adherida a su pelaje y terribles cicatrices y heridas anillándole tanto las patas como el cuerpo. La boca entreabierta, la lengua flácida e inerte descansando en el polvo; manchas secas alrededor suyo, coloreando de rojo todo lo que habían alcanzado a tocar.

-"¿H-Hayate?" –preguntó con temor.

Movió con su hocico el suyo, oyendo el sonido de este último caer en cuanto le hubo retirado el apoyo. Carim liberó un gemido mudo, los ópalos lavandas contemplando la figura inmóvil de su amiga, antes tan vivaz y enérgica.

Miró hacia todos lados con desconsuelo, deseando que alguien apareciese y le dijese qué hacer y cómo hacerlo.

-"Hayate, despierta –suplicó acongojada, dando golpecitos a su espalda-. No me hagas esto, ¡sabes que no me gustan las bromas así!" –sollozó.

Por más que intentó hacerla reaccionar, ninguna respuesta sobrevino.

La baja temperatura del licaón así como su grave estado dispararon sus más grandes miedos; los lunares blancos marcados por la suciedad y la sangre, desgarrados algunos inclusive.

Numerables moretones y golpes por aquí y por allá.

La cola desmarañada, con espacios abiertos cual si trozos de pelaje le hubiesen sido arrancados. El hombro derecho rasgado por una herida profunda. Sus orejas mullidas tampoco se quedaban atrás, pero lo más visible, era la cortada -y marcas de dientes- que pasaba por su garganta en diagonal.

Siendo definida por una semidelgaga línea escarlata.

Carim se acostó a la vera suya, juntándose lo más que se pudiese para tratar de brindarle algo de calor al cuerpo frío del perro moteado. Al tener los hocicos tocándose lado a lado, pudo percibir con un poco de alivio el cálido aliento que la boca de Hayate dejaba salir.

Los movimientos del pecho, subiendo y bajando, apenas perceptibles.

El dingo se quedó allí, murmurándole todo lo mal que lo había pasado y lo preocupados que todos estaban por ella; le pidió de favor que soportase, que pronto la llevaría a un lugar seguro.

Aunque la verdad, era que ni siquiera Gracia sabía en dónde quedaba el lugar seguro en ese sitio desconocido...

_Crack._

La cabeza y las orejas doradas se izaron al instante, con la pobre visión nocturna dando un escaneo de 360°. Los ruidos inquietos continuaron zumbando hasta ella, por lo que tuvo que ponerse en pie para hacer frente a lo que sea que estuviese rodeándolas.

De repente, dos cabezas se asomaron, cubiertas su identidad por la oscuridad de la noche. Por la posición de sus caras y cuerpos, supo que les vigilaban atentamente.

-"¡Aléjense de aquí!" –gritó, colocándose delante de una inconsciente Yagami.

Las figuras se vieron entonces entre sí, como analizando acerca de lo dicho. Enseguida, se apartaron de la arboleda donde se encontraban para salir al pequeño espacio abierto a la orilla del río; una de ellas se mantuvo quieta, mientras la otra agachaba el cuello como queriendo observar aquello que Carim resguardaba.

-"¡Fuera! –ladró alto, inclinándose para evitar que se diesen cuenta de que Hayate estaba muy vulnerable-. ¡No voy a repetirlo otra vez!"

Una de las sombras, la que había estado curioseando más notablemente, pareció sonreírle a la otra al abrir sus mandíbulas. Ante eso, ambas criaturas dieron un salto al frente para empezar a trotar hacia ellas.

La cánida dorada apretó los dientes y dio un rápido a vistazo a la africana detrás suyo. Regresó la mirada al frente, estudiando las siluetas que si bien no eran más grandes que ella, se veían en plena forma y energía.

Aquello, así como el hecho de que era superada en número, tensó sus músculos. Todavía seguía exhausta por las largas horas de búsqueda, con hambre y sueño; además de que, al ser sus oponente felinos –o eso le parecía-, podían ver perfectamente en la noche, muy al contrario de sus posibilidades.

Aún a sabiendas de esto, el dingo se lanzó en picada hacia lo desconocido.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y saltó sobre las dos sombras, queriendo apiñarlas al suelo de un solo tajo; sin embargo, a unos centímetros de poder aprisionarlas con sus garras, los félidos desaparecieron en un parpadear de ojos.

-"¡¿Qué?" –el gruñido se vio entremezclado con el sonar de las cuatro patas al caer, arrejuntándose y arañando el suelo rápidamente, en busca de frenarse a sí misma.

Se dio la media de vuelta de inmediato, a tiempo de ver cómo las siluetas paraban su trote para rodear a Hayate en el suelo. Espantada, se apresuró a llegar hasta su lado, alarmándose al notar que aquellas cosas empezaban a olfatearla.

Hubo algunos extraños maullidos, con las colas danzando en el aire, y entonces…

-"¡Hayate!" –alguien chilló.

Carim se quedó congelada.

A unos cuatro metros de ella, con ayuda de la luz de la luna, pudo contemplar por fin el rostro de las dos fossas que parecían haberse desesperado de repente.

La más grande empezó a recorrer con el hocico el cuerpo lastimado, como queriendo examinar los daños más de cerca. Mientras tanto, la figura más pequeña se adelantó unos pasos y emitió un agudo rugido, similar al de una pantera.

El llamado hizo un eco potente en todos lados.

A los pocos segundos, las patas blancas del dingo sintieron la tierra bajo ellas temblar, provocando que su mirada observase las rocas sueltas en el suelo, que no paraban de rebotar frenéticamente.

"_¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¡¿Cómo pueden saber el nombre de Hayate?"_

_**¡STOMP!**_

Carim giró la cabeza hacia atrás en un respingo, al escuchar el repentino pisotón.

El viento silbó fuerte en ese instante, agitando las ramas de los árboles, las aguas del río y el pelaje de todos los que se hallaban presentes allí esa noche.

Las pupilas lavandas contemplaron con confusión y perplejidad al perro que salía del mismo sitio de donde las fossas habían emergido; pero lo que mantenía sus irises negras pegadas a él, era la enorme cantidad de canes que esperaban justo detrás de quien parecía ser la cabecilla del grupo.

-"Aria, Lotte –se dejó oír la voz pesada y ronca-, ¿cuál es la emergencia?"

-"¡Padre!" –chilló la segunda, la que había lanzado el llamado.

"_¿Padre…?"_

Los pensamientos de Gracia se volvieron todavía más enredados conforme veía al líder alejarse de su clan, para aproximarse a las otras dos. El perro viejo -pues su pelaje que debió ser brillante y jovial en antaño, ahora se mostraba de un gris con motas opacas- la pasó de largo, sin molestarse siquiera en hacer nota de su presencia.

-"Padre, es Hayate –habló la más grande-. Alguien debe haberle hecho todo esto –hizo crujir los colmillos-, tenemos que atenderla rápido."

-"¡Hay que encontrar a los malditos que le hicieron esto!"

-"¡Lotte! –le gritó la otra fossa-. ¡Ni siquiera tenemos idea de quiénes fueron, nuestra prioridad ahora es cuidar de sus heridas!"

Las órbitas azules de Gil Graham se dirigieron hacia Carim, frías y serias. Hubo un largo silencio, donde todos se dedicaron simplemente a admirar expectantes y a esperar lo que sea que el mayor fuese a decir.

-"¿Quién eres? No perteneces aquí –preguntó con gravedad, dándose la vuelta para encararla-. ¿Acaso has sido tú la responsable de…?"

-"¡Padre, te equivocas! –Lotte se interpuso entre los dos-. Ella intentó defender a Hayate cuando aparecimos; no tengo idea de quién pueda ser –le miró de reojo-, pero sé que no es la culpable de lo que ha pasado" –terminó en un susurro mientras agachaba las orejas.

-"Graham-san, ¿qué debemos hacer?"

Uno de su grupo habló, dando un paso delante y preservando la postura firme y obediente. Al igual que su líder, ignorando por completo al dingo que continuaba en medio de ambos.

-"Kyo, carga a Hayate –ordenó, a lo que de inmediato uno de los perros salió para colocar a la susodicha sobre su lomo-. Hay que regresar antes que anochezca más."

-"¡Um!" –acordaron todos.

Graham pasó nuevamente a Carim, partiendo ya con los suyos. Aria y Lotte, detrás del mayor, fueron las únicas que viraron la cabeza para observar al cánido que les veía desde atrás, todavía de pie en el mismo lugar.

-"¡Espera! ¡Espera un momento!"

La damisela pura corrió hasta bloquearle el paso al gran perro salvaje, provocando que el resto de la jauría gruñera, dispuestos a quitarla del camino al atreverse a hablarle así.

No obstante, el jefe les detuvo, importándole muy poco las reacciones sorprendidas de sus seguidores.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres? –cuestionó alto-. Será mejor que regreses de donde viniste, este sitio no es apto para criaturas como tú. Acá la supervivencia no es un juego de niños."

-"¡No me importa! ¡Hayate es mi amiga! –ladró tercamente, rehusándose a perder lo que tanto había estado buscando-. ¡He pasado horas deseando poder verla de nuevo, no voy a permitir que la alejen de mí!"

-"¿Quién eres tú?" –repitió, con la misma frialdad.

-"Soy su amiga –respondió, aguantándose la frustración que la hacía apretujar los dientes-, la que debió de protegerla cuando más la necesitaba…"

La cabeza y las orejas de Carim cayeron, con los orbes púrpuras y temblorosos fijados al suelo ensombrecido; los rayos blancos de la luna iluminándole la faz apenas.

El sonido de las patas pobló nuevamente sus oídos conforme todos hacían la vista a un lado para continuar con su marcha. Las lágrimas volvieron a nacer en los ojos del dingo, que se tragó los sollozos en tanto la cola se enroscaba por el miedo y el frío.

-"¿Qué estás esperando?"

El rostro de la cánida volteó a ver a Graham, que le miraba por sobre el hombro, dándole la espalda. Finalmente, él regresó la mirada al frente y continuó avanzando con el clan.

-"Si realmente te importa Hayate, olvídate de las palabras, aquí no sirven –habló seriamente, atrayendo las pupilas curiosas de Aria y Lotte, que caminaban a sus costados-. Demuéstralo con tus acciones, o vete a casa."

Carim sacudió la cabeza de inmediato, apartando así el llanto para poder andar junto a los otros canes, que se mostraban reservados y comprometidos con su lazo de hermandad, en un profundo silencio.

Se colocó al lado de aquél que llevaba a su compañera en la espalda, y se quedó ahí, vigilando durante todo el trayecto el sueño del herido licaón; lamiendo las lastimaduras de vez en cuando y frotando su hocico con el más oscuro.

Se arrepintió de bastantes cosas esa noche en la zona prohibida.

Y por todas esas cosas, ella hizo una promesa:

_Hayate Yagami jamás volvería a estar sola._

_**Continuará…**_

Aquí está un capítulo, trataré de comenzar el siguiente por si puedo terminarlo a tiempo para subirlo igual. A ver si puedo obrar el milagro XD

Y sí, ya viene un poco acerca de los orígenes de Hayate. Si mis cálculos no me fallan, escatimo que en unos cinco o seis capítulos LyC se termina.

Muchas gracias a quienes leen, que tengan un agradable día =)

Kida Luna.


	34. El verdadero Hogar

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XXXlll_

_El verdadero Hogar_

-"¿Qué hacemos? Ya nos dividimos para buscarla pero ninguna de nosotras la ha encontrado, Fate-chan."

-"Nanoha tiene razón, además ya es muy entrada la noche, no tiene caso continuar si ninguna de nosotras puede ver bien" –prosiguió Arisa.

-"Fate –llamó Signum-, lo mejor será que las lleves de vuelta a Casco. No es seguro que regresen solas."

La lobezna asintió, guiando a Nanoha, Arisa, Suzuka y a una Vita somnolienta de regreso a su lugar. Se habían separado todos desde hacía horas para abarcar más terreno, mas aún así los resultados fueron los mismos.

Nadie tenía pista ni del paradero de Hayate ni del de Carim.

Un apesadumbrado suspiro se dejó escuchar, a lo que la lupina no pudo evitar dirigir la vista a la gaviota que caminaba cerca suyo.

-"Estará bien –quiso animarla-, ella es muy fuerte."

-"¡Estúpidas reglas! –pateó una piedra del camino-. Si no fuera porque existen, podría volar fácilmente y encontrarla en menos de lo que canta un gallo."

-"No puedes ser tan descuidada, Rein –habló Suzuka-, después de que casi te atrapan lo normal sería que estuviesen más atentos a la vigilancia. De todos modos, si lo que Carim mencionó sobre aquel río es cierto o no, yo me encargaré de reunir información de mis camaradas; tal vez el flujo de la corriente pudo haberla llevado hasta Casco."

-"Muchas gracias" –susurró Testarossa.

-"¡Pero qué impulsiva! –bufó Arisa-. Teniendo semejantes abusones en la escuela, no debió de haber actuado así."

El suspiro del ave ahora fue acompañado por el de la potrilla. Según lo que Fate les había comentado, nada parecía funcionar.

Chrono seguía intentando convencer a los representantes de Colmillo al igual que Lindy, para lograr que se hiciera algo. Mientras tanto, ellas habían estado rastreando todo el día, dejando los lados más peligrosos para Signum y su grupo.

Arf, Verossa y Vice también se habían unido; los dos primeros buscando sobre tierra en tanto el último se desplazaba entre río y río. De alguna manera, el cocodrilo había conseguido que Griffith les ayudase, repartiéndose así cada uno ciertas zonas acuíferas.

Los animales híbridos que habían compartido una noche en la mazmorra así como los maltratos –en especial Tod-, igualmente pusieron de su parte.

Erio y Caro se desplazaban entre las ramas de los árboles, usando la altura para poder escanear áreas de forma más amplia. Al mismo tiempo, Shamal y Yuuno trataban de hacer lo suyo, pidiéndole a Schach –el antílope- y a Shari –la oveja- que les prestaran auxilio.

El hecho de que contaban con cierto número de compañeros buscando por todos lados –incluida Carim-, era algo que hacía que sus esperanzas siguiesen ardiendo.

Sin lugar a dudas, Hayate Yagami, con su extraña y graciosa forma de ser, se había ganado más de un corazón durante su estadía con ellas.

-"Voy a patearle el trasero a ese tal Ian cuando lo vea –resopló Vita, rascando el suelo con sus pezuñas-. Si no tuviera a esa bola de perros detrás, no sería tan valiente."

-"¡Vita!" –regañó Suzuka.

-"Ah, perdón, Fate –sacó la lengua-. Lo de perro no era para ti."

-"¿Gracias?" –rió la aludida.

Finalmente, llegaron al cruce de un río, donde todas, menos Nanoha, se despidieron para volver a casa. En cuanto estuvieron solas y creyeron prudente el poder hablar, se miraron la una a la otra con seriedad.

-"Hay que tener más cuidado a partir de ahora. Yo seguiré viniendo a buscarte, mientras no cruces sin mí no debería haber problemas."

-"Um –acordó, un poco desalentada. Los ojos azules pegados al piso-. No me importa lo que me pase si puedo verte, ¿lo sabes, no?"

Fate separó las mandíbulas para decir algo, mas las pupilas brillantes y tristes del cordero la hicieron cerrar la boca. Las orejas punteadas de negro se doblaron a medida que desviaba la vista a un lado, no sabiendo exactamente qué debía decir en esa situación.

Estaba completamente segura que no dudaría en defender a la pequeña criatura consigo; sin embargo, también estaba consciente de que no era invencible.

Pelear contra un oso y contra una hiena eran dos cosas por sobre mucho distintas, especialmente en materia de peso.

-"Fate-chan –el suave llamado la hizo dirigir la mirada a ella mientras sus orejas saltaban rectas-, no pienses en esas cosas. No se trata de si puedes proteger lo que tenemos –se acercó y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho-, se trata de que las dos lo hagamos juntas."

-"Déjame ser egoísta, Nanoha –murmuró al pasar el cuello tras la nuca blanca-. Prefiero morirme yo, a que te pase algo a ti."

-"¡No digas eso! ¡Nada de eso tiene por qué pasar!" –berreó de inmediato.

El cordero se separó abruptamente del calor que le proporcionaba la lobezna, los ojos azules viéndole con una terquedad casi tormentosa. Las fauces doradas se abrieron entonces, queriendo replicar ante aquello; no obstante, todo intento acabó en una sonrisa semitriste.

-"A veces me pregunto, qué habrá sentido mi madre al dar su vida por aquellos que amaba."

-"¿Fate?"

La pregunta salió en un hilillo de voz al tiempo que se aproximaba a ella, una de sus pezuñas posándose suavemente sobre la pata negra de la cazadora. Las orejas puntiagudas revolotearon un poco, entonces, y el gesto en su boca se amplió todavía más.

Pero sin abandonar ese toque de melancolía.

-"Es tarde, Nanoha. Tienes que volver."

La aludida agachó la cabeza y cerró los párpados blancos, los cuales temblaron. De súbito, se pegó por completo al pecho de la lupina, una vez más, refregando la cara en el pelaje terso y cálido.

Luego, se separó y marchó hasta el enrejado. Antes de cruzar a donde pertenecía, volteó la faz y su mirada zafiro se topó con aquélla borgoña.

Fate continuó sonriendo, con la tristeza marcada en sus orejuelas caídas.

-"Si llegas a partir de este mundo –habló firmemente, a pesar de los espasmos que distorsionaron su voz-, no te lo perdonaré, Fate-chan."

La depredadora le vio pasar al otro lado al fin, escalando luego las colinas y perdiéndose más allá del horizonte oscuro. Cuando estuvo segura de que Nanoha estaba a salvo, dio la media vuelta para volver a casa.

No sin echar un último vistazo atrás, antes de internarse en el oscuro bosque.

"_Lo sé, Nanoha. Pero no se puede vivir ocultas por siempre…"_

" – " – "

La luz matinal empezó a molestarle, a pesar de que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados; finalmente, optó por mover la cara al lado contrario, en busca de confort.

Aquel movimiento hizo que la criatura a su costado despertase, con la vista somnolienta contemplando el lugar desconocido en el que ahora se encontraba.

En cuanto vio los párpados oscuros moverse, el sueño se le fue por completo y ella no pudo evitar ponerse de pie cual resorte.

-"¿Hayate?"

El tono suave hizo que los orbes azules se revelasen, abriéndose y cerrándose varias veces hasta lograr acostumbrarse a los rayos del sol. Las imágenes borrosas e inquietas, lentamente fueron recuperando nitidez así como sentido.

-"¿Hayate?"

-"¿Carim…? –salió su voz rasposa y cansada-. ¿En dónde… estoy?"

Cualquier intento por pararse quedó en el olvido al darse cuenta que el más mínimo movimiento hacía su cuerpo palpitar de dolor; así que sus ojos se pasearon pacientemente alrededor del lecho de paja donde yacía, dentro de lo que asemejaba una pequeña cueva por cuya entrada veía ya la luz.

-"Estamos en la zona prohibida –aclaró, no sabiendo exactamente qué decir cuando ella jamás había pisado ese lugar-. Creo que es tu familia la que nos trajo aquí."

-"¿Mi familia?"

-"No lo sé muy bien –negó con la cabeza-. Dime, ¿recuerdas qué sucedió?"

Con el hocico pegado al suelo, el licaón le vio recostarse a un lado suyo. La mente de Yagami empezó a trabajar entonces, haciendo un esfuerzo por recapitular lo que había pasado horas antes de que se desmayara.

Una punzada en la cabeza la hizo soltar un quejido, provocando que de inmediato el dingo frotase su frente con la de ella, en un intento por calmar la picazón.

-"¿Hayate?"

-"Yo… iba camino al Paso –las imágenes revivían distorsionadas, con las sombras de varias criaturas aclarándose cada vez más rápido conforme sus sentidos adoloridos empezaban ya a reaccionar-. Tú no estabas ahí, se suponía que te vería allí."

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la culpa se reflejase en las pupilas lavandas, las cuales viajaron hasta el piso para no verle a la cara.

-"Ian y los suyos, bastantes perros –otro quejido abandonó su hocico y ella colocó ambas patas delanteras sobre éste-; no recuerdo muy bien cómo pasó todo, mi mente está hecha un desastre. La cabeza me va a estallar."

-"Tranquila, no te esfuerces demasiado."

-"¿Hay un río debajo del Paso, cierto? –la cara finalmente fue despegada del suelo, con los ojos azules contemplando aquellos oscuros y preocupados-. Sé que caí en uno, todo es una mancha borrosa a partir de allí; nunca me ha gustado nadar, pero ese día nadé como nunca lo hice en mi vida."

-"Resbalaste del risco. Cuando llegué ya era demasiado tarde" –susurró, plegando las orejas y entrecerrando la vista.

-"Pensé que jamás tocaría la orilla. Me pregunto qué tanto y por cuánto tiempo me habrá arrastrado la corriente…"

Las garras rascaron los trozos de hojarasca leonada, atrayendo la mirada de Carim, que le vio levantarse sobre sus cuatro patas tambaleantes. Hayate estuvo a punto de volver a caer, de no ser porque se obligó a sí misma a permanecer derecha.

El dingo se puso en pie también, dispuesta a pedirle que se recostase de nuevo, cuando la figura del perro mayor y dos de sus soldados entraron al refugio.

-"Diablos –masculló ente colmillos y sonrió de lado-, debo verme terrible."

-"Tienes bastantes cosas que explicar, Hayate –Graham ignoró el comentario anterior-; y espero que tengas muy buenas excusas."

-"Estoy trabajando en ello, tío" –rió apenas.

-"Camina."

-"¡¿Está bromeando? ¡Hayate siquiera puede…!"

La frase de Carim quedó cortada al ver a su compañera pasarla de largo, siguiendo obedientemente a quien era en efecto su familiar, y cojeando de una pata delantera y una trasera mientras lo hacía.

La damisela pura siguió a los cuatro perros salvajes entonces, encontrándose con varios más esperando afuera. Los numerosos rostros manchados y oscuros se alzaron para mirar con respeto al líder del clan, que marchaba junto a sus dos comandantes y sobrina.

-"Mish –suspiró Yagami-, ojala que se fijen en mí y no en las vendas que me tienen como momia."

-"Hayate –Carim musitó a su lado-, deberías descansar. No creo que…"

-"Hayate es mi sobrina –el mayor les interrumpió-, que le hayan dado una golpiza debería de haberle enseñado que no hay tiempo para dormir."

La aludida lanzó un gruñido.

-"No fue una pelea justa –quiso defenderse, pasando después una pata por la venda que rodeaba la parte superior de su hocico-. Hubiera ganado de ser así."

-"Y en cambio te quedaste."

-"¡Claro que me quedé! –ladró en reclamo-. ¿Acaso querías que hubiese huido?"

-"Hubiese querido que fueses menos estúpida –las palabras hicieron que su sobrina apretara los colmillos-. ¿Es que acaso no has aprendido nada, Hayate? Sólo porque el enemigo te sobrepasaba en número es un miserable pretexto, debiste de haber utilizado el campo a tu favor."

La ojiazul guardó silencio, agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos; al ver eso, Gracia se inclinó hacia ella, queriendo animarla.

Sin embargo, la voz seria del jefe le advirtió de no hacerlo.

-"Si quiere felicitarla, no lo haga para hacerla sentir mejor. Consentirla no hará más que volverla un cachorro débil y malcriado."

-"Aquél que trastabilla debe levantarse por su fuerza –repuso el primer comandante-, o pasará toda su vida como simples ojos que contemplan desde el suelo."

El tono serio del perro que caminaba a la vera derecha de Graham, cuya piel era de color crema con rayas y motas negras, al igual que un ojo manchado, la hizo darse cuenta de dónde provenía indudablemente el carácter tan implacable de su amiga.

Firme y nunca sin echarse hacia atrás.

En ese momento, la cánida dorada supo que de haber sido ella, probablemente no estaría en pie; mucho menos habría sobrevivido a la caída de aquel alto peñasco.

A pesar de que el misterio de ese sitio seguía confundiéndola un poco, el hecho de que fuese comprendiendo las raíces de la manera de ser Hayate, le llenaba de cierta satisfacción. Le agradaba que fuese ella, quien pudiese ver todas las cosas distintas que contaban la profundidad de esos ojos zafiro.

-"Estoy bien –las palabras de Yagami la devolvieron a la realidad, acordándose de que seguían marchando tras los otros-. Siento que me aplastaron unos cinco elefantes gordos y feos –se rió, imaginándose a Ian y a su manada como un montón de bolas con patas-; pero no por ello tienes que preocuparte. Las heridas sanan, ¿sabes?"

Carim quiso disculparse, sintiendo el arrepentimiento asentarse en su estómago pesadamente. No obstante, se vio impedida de hacerlo cuando todos se detuvieron a las orillas de un lago no muy lejos de donde vivía el clan.

Las aguas tranquilas y claras reflejaron el rostro de ambas, con la espuma blanca arremolinándose alrededor de una que otra roca gris. Un rugido hizo que la damisela desviase la vista hasta una enorme cascada, cuyas olas y burbujas alimentaban tanto las aguas como la vegetación que yacía en las cercanías.

-"¡Hayate! ¡No sabes cómo me alegra verte viva!" –exclamó Aria.

Lotte Lieze salió del río para depositar un pescado enfrente del licaón, que le observó divertida. La felina se sentó en sus cuartos traseros y agitó la cola, con los ojos azules brillando de la emoción.

-"Tanto tiempo… ¡recuerdo cuando eras apenas un cachorro!"

-"¡Lotte!" –chilló Hayate, no queriendo que mencionase recuerdos vergonzosos frente a Carim.

-"En ese entonces tenías mejor apariencia, claro" –cerró un ojo al ver las vendas en el cuerpo de la otra.

-"Déjala en paz –intervino su hermana al alcanzar la orilla y sacudir su pelaje marrón-. No deberías de decir esa clase de cosas cuando Hayate trae invitados a casa."

-"Pues qué manera de traerlos, eh. Nada más procura venir consciente la próxima vez."

La risa de Lotte se fue perdiendo conforme ambas fossas se dirigían al bosque, escalando de inmediato los troncos de los árboles en un dos por tres, para después viajar de rama en rama cual estrellas fugaces.

Para cuando el licaón y el dingo hubieron retornado la vista al río, una pila de pescados saltaban en la tierra. Graham y el comandante que le hubiese dirigido la palabra antes a Gracia, tomaron gran parte del botín para retirarse de allí.

Mientras tanto, el tercero a cargo se quedó parado frente a ellas.

-"La ración de comida debería ser suficiente para que recuperen sus fuerzas –dijo, apartando con su hocico la mitad de criaturas acuáticas que habían quedado-. ¿Puedo pedirle de favor que cuide a la sobrina de nuestro líder, señorita? Las aguas de esta cascada tienen propiedades curativas, pero por desgracia Yagami-san siempre ha tenido un problema a la hora de mojarse."

-"Eso suena a que mi tío no me tiene confianza…" –Hayate agachó la cabeza, moviendo los ojos de izquierda a derecha al saberse descubierta.

Carim simplemente sonrió y asintió. Observó al perro plateado sujetar la porción de alimento correspondiente para después ir detrás de los otros dos. Para cuando regresó la vista hacia Hayate, le encontró recostándose con sumo cuidado cerca del pescado ofrecido.

-"Suena a que todos aquí te conocen."

-"La mayoría de los lobos pintados jóvenes que ves aquí, crecieron conmigo de pequeña –respondió, viéndole echarse a su costado-. Podría decirse que somos hermanos."

-"¿Por qué te fuiste?"

La repentina pregunta hizo que sus colmillos dejasen de raspar las escamas del pez entre sus patas. El licaón se relamió el hocico, tomándose su tiempo para engullir lo poco que había podido atrapar.

Por escasos segundos, su compañera pensó que había sido imprudente. Sin embargo, la ojiazul tan sólo encorvó el cuello para empezar a hablar.

-"Cuando era muy chica perdí a mis padres en una afrenta con un león que intentaba robar la presa que el clan había cazado, pero te juro que eso no tiene nada que ver con mi afán por molestar a Signum –rió ligeramente-. En fin, como resultado de aquello, el hermano de mi padre tomó su lugar; tarde o temprano llegaría mi turno."

Asió su comida una vez más y arrancó un trozo de carne para tragarlo de un solo golpe. Carim, que comía más despacio, se mantuvo en silencio.

-"La formalidad nunca ha sido lo mío –rió de nuevo, masticando un nuevo pedazo-. Todos aquí esperaban que Hayate Yagami sucediese a su tío algún día; la verdad es que, ni yo misma sé muy bien qué es lo que quiero."

-"Hayate, no entiendo –la miró a los ojos, con la incertidumbre reflejándose en los suyos-. Si tenías tu propio clan, ¿por qué abandonarlos para luego llegar a un sitio donde te atacan por ser diferente? Aquí mismo todos te respetan a ti."

-"Tal vez por eso me aburrí. No me malinterpretes, adoro a mi numerosa familia, mas simplemente sentí que tenía que haber algo más. Yo no me veo como mi padre, Carim, ¿cómo voy yo a liderar un grupo de perros si me río hasta de la mosca que se me para enfrente?" -las risas acompañaron sus palabras.

-"Tonta."

El dingo se reservó el resto, sabiendo de antemano que aunque su amiga era la broma andando, también tenía un fuerte carácter que no vacilaba en conseguir algo cuando se lo proponía.

Se preguntó qué clase de infancia habrían tenido los perros salvajes de allí, que crecían con ojos y portes seguros; rectos como el acero y fieles al lazo de sangre que les unía.

Por meros momentos, supo que no había comparación alguna entre el clan que dirigía Ian y el que dirigía Graham. Ambos eran tan distintos.

Viendo a todos convivir y trabajar en conjunto, no importaba si jamás habían asistido a un lujoso colegio o conocido las clases de etiqueta. Tenían voluntad, fe y corazón.

Lo mismo que la había atraído hacia Hayate, o eso era lo que Carim pensaba.

-"Ya comí, regresemos con el resto" –bostezó y chasqueó los dientes con pereza.

Apenas se hubo parado y dado la vuelta, una boca se cerró en la oreja que no tenía lastimada, deteniéndola en el acto. Hayate lanzó un chillido para voltearse a verla, encontrándose con las facciones de la otra peligrosamente serias.

-"Al río, ahora."

-"¡Pero Carim! –gimió, sintiendo de pronto el vientre dolerle ante el respingo que había pegado-. De verás, estoy bien…"

-"Tu cara me dice lo contrario. Anda, apresúrate, te ayudaré a lavar las heridas."

Con un suspiro derrotado, el licaón se internó en las aguas que se apreciaron frías en un principio, arrancándole unos cuantos quejidos de incomodidad. En cuanto llegaron cerca de la cascada, las dos habían retomado su forma humana en aras de comenzar con la tarea de curación.

La mueca de desaliento continuó en la faz de la castaña, inclusive después de que se hubo sentado entre las aguas bajas y abrazado sus rodillas. La rubia a su lado tan sólo se sonrío, acuclillándose detrás suyo para recoger un poco del líquido y empezar a enjuagar los cabellos cortos.

Cualquier rastro de abatimiento fue desplazado por un segundo suspiro, esta vez, de satisfacción. Hayate cerró los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar del fresco y delicado masaje que estaba recibiendo, aguantándose las ganas de quedarse dormida durante el proceso.

-"¿Sabes? Creo que serías una estupenda líder. Ya conoces a todos aquí después de todo, ¿no?"

-"Pero debo volver –contestó semidespierta-, no puedo quedarme de patas cruzadas por…"

-"Lo sé, lo sé –susurró en voz tranquila, abandonando los mechones cafés para deslizarse hasta sus hombros, los cuales descubrió al apartar suavemente las prendas que les cubrían-. Estaba hablando a futuro."

-"¿Quieres… que me quede aquí?"

Las pupilas azules se entreabrieron y contemplaron el reflejo de ambas en el agua. Hayate sabía muy bien la infinidad de ventajas que tenía en su propio hogar; sin embargo, si no regresaba no podría volver a ver a sus amigas.

O a ella.

El pensamiento alcanzó rápidamente a Carim, que había estado admirando las reacciones de la otra a través del espejismo marino; mas antes de sonreírle para reconfortarla, una larga lastimadura en el hombro derecho la hizo enarcar la ceja.

-"¿Duele?" –preguntó al pasar las yemas de sus dedos, mojados por el agua fría.

-"Un poco."

No obstante, los espasmos por parte de la joven herida, no hicieron más que preocuparla y alimentar un poco el resentimiento olvidado en ella; lentamente, acarició la piel alrededor de la cortada, tratando lo mejor posible por no incomodar a la ojiazul.

-"Aquí pareces estar más segura –retomó la conversación-. Claro que me sentiría muy triste si te fueses, pero…"

-"¿Pero?"

Carim suspiró.

-"Sólo quiero que estés bien" –sus palmas se apoyaron suavemente sobre los hombros desnudos.

-"Estoy bien –la castaña frunció el ceño-. No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí, puedo apañármelas sola."

-"Pero es que no estás sola."

La sensación de los brazos rodearle el cuello, por detrás, hizo que el calor subiera a sus mejillas mientras los latidos del corazón se volvían más intensos. La vista zafiro se desvió al reflejo en el agua entonces, sintiendo la respiración de la otra hacerle cosquillas a su piel.

-"Me tienes a mí, Hayate. Por favor, no me digas que me vaya."

-"¡No! Yo… no es eso –titubeó, con la mente volviéndosele una maraña de pensamientos-. No quiero inmiscuirte en mis problemas…"

-"¿Por qué eres tan terca?"

La mano de Carim tomó una de sus mejillas para obligarla a voltearse a verla, encontrándose pronto con aquellos orbes azules e inseguros; una sonrisa amable se trazó en los labios de su curandera y ella se sintió estar en un sueño.

-"No hubiera venido hasta aquí si realmente no me importases, Hayate. Colmillo y todo lo demás se puede ir al diablo –se sonrojó ante la última palabra, causando que la castaña se riera por eso-; el punto es, el punto es…"

La rubia juntó sus frentes al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, tratando de buscar la frase correcta que pudiera darle a entender lo mucho que significaba en su vida. El zumbido de la cascada sonando detrás de ambas, como el susurro del batir de alas de las libélulas.

-"No tengo de idea de qué hiciste o cómo lo hiciste –vaciló, separándose lentamente para verle a los ojos-, desde el primer momento supe que eras diferente. No por los colores o la especie que seas, eso no tiene importancia; sino por tus gestos o todas las cosas que decías. Hacías que algo tan simple, fuese tan valioso."

-"En ese caso, ¿eres lo más simple que he conocido?" –sonrió un poco.

Risas suaves abandonaron los labios de Gracia, que negó con la cabeza para después ponerse de pie; se colocó ahora frente a Hayate, acuclillándose una vez más para continuar checando las heridas.

-"No sabes lo aliviada que me siento, ahora que te veo sana y salva."

El tono cariñoso conmovió cada fibra del ser de Yagami, que no pudo evitar dirigirle una sonrisa tímida.

Cuando las manos de la rubia empezaron a desabrochar el chaleco negro, quitándolo, y después sujetando el dobladillo de la camisa blanca del uniforme para hacer lo mismo, la castaña rápidamente sujetó sus muñecas.

-"¿Qué haces?" –preguntó divertida.

-"¿E-Es necesario-o?" –balbuceó nerviosa.

-"Hayate –habló seria-, si no lavamos tus heridas, de nada habrán servido todos los cuidados de ayer. Anda, suéltame ya."

Ante el regaño, la nombrada hizo lo dicho. El obstáculo del agua congelada lo había pasado hacía mucho –los gestos y las palabras de la dama le habían ayudado bastante-, pero el tener que quitarse un par de prendas enfrente de ella, era otro asunto muy distinto al de sólo mostrarle sus hombros desnudos.

Apenas la camisa fue despojada por medio de sus brazos y cabeza, se abrazó a sí misma por la repentina brisa fría que le recorrió el torso desnudo; solamente recubierto por una venda que le cruzaba el pecho y parte de su espalda.

Sin embargo, los dedos que rozaron la piel de su vientre se sintieron mucho más fríos y electrizantes; aquello la hizo estremecer, a lo que tuvo que desviar la cabeza para ocultar su vergüenza.

Las caricias delinearon cuidadosamente las varias cortadas que se dispersaban por el abdomen, consiguiendo que la mirada de Carim se apagase por la culpa. La humedad, que había estado tocando sus piernas hasta entonces, alcanzó por fin sus ojos.

-"Estoy bien, ¿cuántas veces más debo repetírtelo?"

La voz gentil de Hayate, así como las manos que sujetaron las suyas, la hicieron alzar la cabeza para verla. Las pupilas azules se ablandaron mientras una sonrisa amable se trazaba en sus labios; con algo de miedo, la rubia se soltó y se atrevió a tocar por último la incisión que empezaba desde un poco más arriba de la base de su cuello, y acababa en la cima de la hendidura del pecho de su compañera.

Los párpados de la castaña se cerraron con ligero dolor, temblando inconscientemente por los sutiles toques que hacían estremecerla por dentro y por fuera; cual si fueran plumas cosquilleantes las que palpasen su piel.

De nuevo, apresó sus muñecas, suplicándole con la mirada que la viese a los ojos. Así lo hizo Carim, mas el sentimiento de arrepentimiento y culpabilidad hicieron que derramase algunas lágrimas; aquéllas que se fundieron con las aguas curativas de la enorme cascada.

-"Te he fallado…" –gimió mientras bajaba la vista en vergüenza.

-"¿A mí? No seas tonta –una sonrisa triste salió de los labios de Yagami-. Para mí todo lo que hagas siempre será perfecto, como tú."

-"Pero…"

-"¿Acaso crees que te lo diría, si no fuese verdad?"

Las órbitas azules se entrecerraron, brillando en una marejada de sentimientos que hizo que las lágrimas de pena, se convirtieran en unas de suma alegría. No pudiendo contenerse, Carim arrojó los brazos a ella, llorando y confesando lo mucho que había dolido el siquiera considerar que jamás volvería a verla.

Que jamás mencionaría su nombre de nuevo o jamás la invitaría a salir por las noches para ver las estrellas.

Hayate tan sólo se dedicó a escuchar, frotando con paciencia la espalda de la rubia que se refugiaba en su cuerpo herido y cansado. Transmitiéndole sin palabras, que agradecía tanto que la hubiese buscado sin parar, y que se hubiese quedado a su lado.

-"¿Carim? –llamó en un susurro suave, peinando los largos cabellos dorados y disfrutando el perfume de éstos-. ¿Fate y las demás… te contaron el por qué quería verte en el Paso?"

-"Mhp –negó, ya más calmada-, ¿vas a decirme?"

-"¿Quieres saberlo?"

En aquel momento, las manos de la ojiazul se situaron sobre sus hombros para alejarla unos cuantos centímetros; permitiendo así, que sus miradas trémulas se encontrasen.

-"¿Por qué? –musitó, justo cuando los dedos de la castaña acunaron su rostro-. ¿Por qué querías verme en el Paso, Hayate?"

-"Por esto."

Y sin decir ni esperar nada más, la joven de las afueras cerró los párpados para luego aprisionar con sus labios aquellos que tenía frente a sí; las palmas de la rubia hicieron presión en su espalda, cuidando de no tocar tanto las heridas en ésta.

El beso suave y cálido hizo bombear el corazón de Yagami como nunca, olvidándose por completo de la frialdad del agua que les rodeaba; perdiéndose en las miles de sensaciones que cruzaban por sus nervios y le hacían suspirar conforme una lengua acariciaba la suya muy despacio.

El calor pronto subió a sus mejillas así como la falta de oxígeno las obligó a separarse, con las respiraciones de ambas tratando de normalizarse.

-"¿Esto… -jadeó un poco-… es lo que querías decirme?"

-"Um –acordó apenada-, pero como que un beso tuyo sale algo caro, ¿no crees?" –rió, refiriéndose al incidente que había ocurrido la tarde anterior.

-"¡Hayate!"

Las risas poblaron el lugar, con la dicha y el gozo siendo reflejados por las aguas espumosas y frías de la cascada. Aquéllas donde, por primera vez, Carim Gracia comprendía al fin el hechizo que cierto licaón había impuesto sobre ella, sin que se diese cuenta en un principio.

" – " – "

Las huellas húmedas dejaron su marca en la tierra que pisaban, encaminándose directo hacia el lugar donde miles de perros salvajes se vislumbraban ya.

Las pupilas lavandas del dingo observaron a los más cercanos encima de las rocas grandes y altas, los cuales parecían ser los vigilantes; parándose de inmediato en dos patas, para luego caer al suelo ante el peso desequilibrado, lo que provocaba que volviesen a apoyarse sobre sus cuartos traseros. Repitieron la acción unas tres veces, con las orejas siempre enhiestas y sus cuerpos dando la impresión de que querían imitar el salto de un canguro.

Aquella pose graciosa -que de seguro su compañera a su lado también debía de hacer-, hizo reír a Carim, que no pudo evitar voltear a ver a una confundida Hayate.

Avanzaron hasta adentrarse en la manada, que como siempre, mostraba sus respetos a la sobrina del líder y a la invitada que venía con ella.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?" –habló Graham una vez que estuvieron frente a él, con la voz siempre rasposa y ronca.

-"Mejor" –mostró una larga sonrisa, no molestándose en entrar en detalles sobre lo que había pasado en la cascada.

-"Me alegra saberlo –el mayor imitó el gesto-. Creo que será bueno que te pongas al día con las tareas del clan y…"

-"Tío."

El tono serio de Hayate hizo que el aludido cortase su oración. Vio a la joven licaón mirar de reojo al dingo a un costado suyo, cual si necesitase de una breve inspiración para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-"He tomado una decisión –dijo alto y claro-. Voy a regresar a Colmillo Brillante."

-"¡Yagami-san! ¿Pero qué está diciendo? ¡Sus heridas no han sanado! Si vuelve en esas condiciones, podrían…"

-"¡Áster!"

El llamado severo hizo que el comandante plateado detuviera sus pasos y se voltease a ver a su líder, que le dirigía una mirada grave. Ante eso, regresó a su posición anterior, al lado izquierdo de Graham, y se mantuvo callado mientras cerraba los ojos.

-"¿Por qué quieres retornar a ese lugar escabroso? Tienes responsabilidades que cumplir aquí, y toda una familia que te respaldará sin chistar."

-"No soy como tú, tío. No me interesa liderar un clan ni mucho menos; además, hay quienes me necesitan del otro lado –alzó el cuello y plantó la pata derecha delantera al frente-. No puedo salir corriendo con la cola entre las patas, tú mejor que nadie deberías de comprenderlo."

Los ojos marinos del perro viejo le contemplaron impasibles, chocando con aquellas lozanas pupilas, decididas e implacables. Las facciones y la boca de Yagami torcidas en un gesto determinante, aún cuando todos a su alrededor tenían la vista puesta en ellos.

-"Je, tal como lo esperaba de la sobrina del líder –bufó divertido el primer comandante, Atariel-. Si lo que quiere es irse, pienso que deberíamos dejarla; ¿o acaso opinas lo contrario?" –cuestionó con el mismo tono.

-"Yo no tengo sobrinas cobardes" –le contestó al perro a su derecha.

Finalmente, con un suspiro, una sonrisa parca pero sincera se formó en el rostro del Líder, que asintió una sola vez a la petición. Ante eso, las orejas de Hayate se irguieron rectas mientras los orbes azules brillaron de emoción, sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-"Yagami-san –habló el segundo comandante de nuevo-, por favor siéntase libre de regresar cuando quiera."

-"Aún si Áster y yo tomamos el mando un día, quiero que sepa que para nosotros usted y el general Graham siempre serán nuestros verdaderos líderes; así como lo fue su padre también."

-"Gracias, Atariel –murmuró Hayate, cerrando los ojos en gratitud-. Lo tendré muy presente."

-"Una última cosa."

Las palabras del mayor hicieron que tanto el licaón como el dingo, que ya empezaban a marcharse, virasen el rostro hacia atrás. La mirada del jefe se posó entonces en Carim, cuyas orejas puntiagudas saltaron al instante.

-"Señorita, Hayate Yagami es un ser muy fuerte, pero sigue siendo la única sobrina que tengo –por primera vez, el tono suave y nostálgico de alguien de su edad, se dejó oír-. Usted parece muy cercana a ella, por eso confío su vida en sus manos."

-"No lo defraudaré, entonces" –selló la promesa.

-"¡Hayate! ¡Hayate, vuelve pronto! ¡Vuelve mañana!"

-"¡Lotte, deja de decir tonterías!"

Los gritos de las fossas, que les habían seguido hasta subir y detenerse en las ramas de los primeros árboles, les llegaron como un canto de despedida; acompañado del aullido en coro que todos los licaones que habían dejado atrás, ya entonaban al cielo anaranjado de la tarde que moría.

Los ojos oscuros de Graham se mantuvieron fijos en el bosque, hasta que finalmente, la sombra de su sobrina y del dingo palidecieron hasta desaparecer por completo.

Pudiendo sentir, aunque no fuese capaz de verlas, las sonrisas que debían de llevar en sus rostros.

" – " – "

-"¡Tenemos que seguir buscando! ¡Debe de haber algún lugar que todavía no hemos revisado!"

-"Cálmate, Fate, desesperarse no ayudará en nada –Arf quiso tranquilizarla al observar que no paraba de caminar en círculos-. Nanoha y los demás también están ayudando, seguro que pronto aparece."

-"Tampoco hemos visto a mi hermana –comentó Verossa mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro-. Me pregunto si estará bien."

Subaru se sentó un rato y contempló el ya conocido paisaje a su alrededor. A pocos metros, entre los troncos de los árboles, podía avistar la gigantesca estructura oscura de lo que era Colmillo Brillante, alzándose en la colina allí cerca.

Luego, su vista se paseó hasta la arboleda detrás de todos, escuchando el trino de las aves. Cuando creyó ver algo a lo lejos, entrecerró los ojos, haciendo caso omiso de lo que sea que Tía estuviese diciéndole.

-"¡¿Me estás prestando atención?" –gruñó el tigre enojado.

-"Ajam, es que… -mintió obviamente-. ¡Hayate!"

El chillido de la pantera atrajo la atención del resto, que siguió con la mirada la trayectoria más allá de los árboles; allí por donde dos sombras se aproximaban lentamente hacia ellas, la segunda apoyándose en la primera para avanzar.

Pronto, los últimos rayos del sol que se colaban entre las hojas, iluminaron las siluetas del dingo y el licaón que se abrían paso entre la floresta.

Las caras de sus amigas así como sus palabras de preocupación y alegría rápidamente envolvieron a Yagami, que no supo si marearse por todo aquello o simplemente sonreír.

Sin embargo, todas las voces cesaron cuando un alto gruñido las hizo virarse, solamente para observar la figura del perro negro y toda su jauría, que ahora bloqueaban la vista a Colmillo Brillante.

-"¿Así que sigues con vida? Qué resistentes son los bichos de hoy en día."

Aquello hizo que Fate y los demás pelasen los dientes, dispuestos a pelear por su compañera; no obstante, fue Hayate misma la que dio varios pasos al frente, haciendo el esfuerzo por sostener su cuerpo herido.

-"¿Te sorprende? –le respondió, con los ojos azules y filosos entrecerrados-. De ninguna manera voy a morir en manos de alguien tan cobarde como tú."

-"¿Es eso lo que piensas? –se rió a sueltas-. Ya veo, has vuelto para que te demos otra lección" –sonrió anchamente, mostrando todos los colmillos.

Algunos cuchicheos se extendieron a lo largo de la manada detrás suyo, siendo uno de los cánidos en la primera línea el que se atrevió a hablarle mientras mantenía las orejas abajo.

-"¿Eso está bien? –inquirió con temor un dingo blanco y negro-. Es decir, mírela…"

-"¿Qué estás diciendo? –murmuró enojado, viendo de reojo los rostros aterrados e inseguros de algunos-. ¡Cómo te atreves a dudar luego de que obedeciste mis órdenes el otro día!"

-"¡Pero es porque ella podía defenderse! ¿No es algo cruel si nosotros…?"

Las mandíbulas se cerraron en el cuello de su subordinado, azotándolo contra la tierra para después levantarlo y zarandearlo en el aire como si fuese un simple muñeco; luego, lo arrojó hacia el tronco más cercano, con la espalda del perro tronando fuertemente antes de caer al suelo.

Orejas de distintos colores se plegaron hacia atrás a medida que los ojos observaban hipnotizados los colmillos manchados en sangre del enorme can negro.

-"¿Alguien más tiene algo que decirme?" –preguntó tranquilo, sonriendo al ver que todos negaban de inmediato con la cabeza.

Un dingo café, con la cara, el pecho, el vientre y la parte inferior de la cola variando entre el blanco y el matiz crema, trotó hasta su compañero caído. Le instó a pararse, manteniendo sin embargo su mirada perdida y preocupada en el líder del clan.

-"¿Qué estás esperando, Orión? Si no regresas a las filas, yo te regresaré a la fuerza."

Los ojos oscuros de Ian le vieron obedecer mientras jalaba al dingo bicolor consigo. Después, su vista volvió de nuevo sobre Yagami, cuyas facciones feroces no habían cambiado en absoluto.

-"¡Es uno de los tuyos! –exclamó la lobezna, pasando de estar sorprendida a enfurecida-. ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera tratarlo así?"

-"Aquél que cuestiona mis palabras merece ser castigado."

-"¡Te equivocas!"

Esta vez, fue Hayate la que gritó, dando otro paso adelante y jamás apartando los ojos de ésos azabaches y orgullosos. Ian entonces soltó un bufido, divertido, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para señalar al frente.

Entonces, los dingos detrás suyo bajaron los cuellos, irguiéndolos en tanto sus gargantas empezaban a gruñir de manera amenazadora.

-"Quien se aprovecha de sus semejantes, nunca podrá llamarse líder."

-"En este mundo el más fuerte es el que prevalece –sus patas abandonaron la elevación donde estaba para saltar y quedar a la misma altura que su débil contrincante, con unos pocos metros separándoles-. Hasta tú deberías de saberlo, mestiza" –sonrió de lado.

-"No es así. El más fuerte está para proteger al más débil" –rebatió, con la seguridad y la firmeza fluyendo en ella, a pesar de su apariencia herida y vendada.

-"Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo demuestras?"

Los cuartos negros se apoyaron contra la tierra, para después desvanecerse del lugar donde habían estado y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el licaón que ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de sus mandíbulas abiertas.

Sin embargo, sus patas delanteras dejaron de tocar el suelo cuando una cabeza le golpeó por debajo del mentón, causando que se detuviese y tuviese que retroceder ante el ataque; para cuando terminó de sacudir el rostro, abrió furioso los ojos.

-"¡¿Carim?"

La mirada perpleja de Ian avistó al dingo dorado que permanecía encorvado frente a Hayate, protegiéndole; la africana observándole desde atrás, con las pupilas zafiro serias, para nada asustada ni por él, ni por todo el ejército que le respaldaba desde la entrada al bosque.

-"¡¿Vas a ponerte de su lado?"

-"Yo siempre he estado a su lado."

La respuesta de Gracia no hizo sino hervir la sangre del jefe, que lanzó un rugido feroz a los cielos, incitando a que de inmediato el resto de la jauría brincase para atacarles; a excepción de Orión, que se quedó junto al dingo herido y junto a un puñado más que estaba demasiado desconcertado como para acatar órdenes.

En cuanto vieron a los cánidos acercarse, Signum y los demás no dudaron en correr para socorrer a sus dos compañeras; no obstante, tanto ellas como los seguidores de Ian se detuvieron de golpe al ver cómo algunas sombras de diferentes tamaños aparecían al lado de Hayate.

Con las bocas abiertas, los colmillos reluciendo y los bramidos altos y feroces.

El can negro retrocedió lentamente, al igual que sus subordinados, que no despegaban la vista del tigre blanco, los ligres, ligones, osos pizzlys, algunos perros salvajes y otras criaturas que reconocían como híbridos; todos caminando cada vez más hacia delante con las mandíbulas al aire, obligando a los dingos a recularse y a alejarse más y más de Hayate y Carim.

A pesar de la diferencia entre números, el porte seguro y las tallas grandes, así como las garras centelleantes lograron que al final Ian gruñera para ordenar a los suyos retirarse.

Saltaron todos de vuelta por la elevación, con el líder anunciando la batalla como pospuesta.

Hayate permaneció quieta en su lugar, contemplando los ojos oscilantes y amarillos del dingo marrón que le observaba desde la entrada del pasaje. El grupo, que todavía no se había movido para seguir a sus camaradas, también le vieron, con las orejas plegadas y las bocas entreabiertas.

Alternando la vista –perdida y dudosa- entre ella y sus semejantes, que ya se alejaban camino al colegio.

-"Vamos" –habló Orión por fin, cerrando después los ojos en lo que pareció una señal de derrota, mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie a su compañero herido.

Finalmente, el último puñado de perros se decidió a regresar, caminando despacio para después trotar y alcanzar así al resto de su clan.

La tristeza surcó la expresión del licaón entonces, que supo que tenía razón al momento en que pensó que ellos no volverían la vista atrás.

Y así fue.

_**Continuará…**_

Uff, ya quedó este capítulo. Hemos visto un poco sobre el lugar de donde Hayate provenía, así como algunos personajes menores nuevos. Ya vamos viendo otra faceta del clan tiranizado de Ian también.

Se suponía que éste acabaría en una escena diferente, pero supongo que tendrá que ser incluida en el que sigue.

¡Renegados arriba, Hayate para presidenta! XD

Este capítulo va dedicado para mi beta favorita (tomando en cuenta que sólo tengo una XDD), porque yo sé que ama, adora, se muere y babea por el HayateCarim. Ojala te guste, goli, ¡waf! :3

Muchas gracias como siempre a todos quienes se toman la molestia de leer, es un placer poder compartir esta historia con ustedes. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura =)

¡Saludos!

Kida Luna.


	35. No más secretos

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XXX__lV_

_No más secretos_

"_Los truenos y los relámpagos azules alumbraron la noche escalofriante, incapaces de hacer sucumbir los rugidos feroces de la banda de gatos enormes que masticaba y arrancaba la carne roja con sus dientes._

_Un frío diferente al de la tormenta empezó a instalarse en su ser, paralizando sus patas y obligando a sus ojos, hundidos en pánico, contemplar los cadáveres de sus padres yaciendo en el suelo._

_-¡Corre! –la voz de su hermana logró escucharse encima del tamborileo de los cielos-. ¡No mires atrás y corre, Subaru!_

_El ajetreo de los colmillos de leche que se clavaban en su nuca, en un intento por sacar de allí su cuerpo congelado, atrajo la atención de uno de los gatos._

_Los ojos fluorescentes y amarillos en las sombras voltearon a su dirección, con la lengua relamiéndose los bigotes blancos bañados en sangre. Le vio caminar despacio, con las fauces abriéndose en una mueca llena de satisfacción._

_Cuando el maullido terrible escapó de aquella garganta que se lanzaba hacia ella, pareció reaccionar, saltando y huyendo así rápidamente junto a su hermana; internándose entre los árboles que asemejaban figuras espeluznantes cada vez que las luces del firmamento les iluminaban._

_El sonido de sus patas era seguido por el tronar de unas más grandes. Pronto, un chillido de cachorro hizo eco en sus oídos, encontrándose segundos después con que ahora era ella sola la que corría entre las penumbras._

_Lágrimas de desesperación asomaron a sus ojos mientras viraba para observar al felino que todavía la perseguía, no localizando ya a nadie de su familia en las cercanías. Las gotas de lluvia, poderosas e inclementes, empaparon su pelaje y el olor a humedad empezó a cubrirlo todo._

_El vaho que escapaba de su boca haciéndose visible, el corazón galopándole como caballo asustado. _

_Un maullido se le escapó en cuanto brincó sobre un leño caído, fallando sus patas cortas en pasarlo y provocando que cayese de espaldas a la tierra maciza. _

_Los truenos retumbaron sobre su cabeza, anunciándose después un leve gorgoteo que la hizo ponerse de pie rápidamente para darse la vuelta._

_Las luces alumbraron la silueta del enorme jaguar, enviando una serie de espasmos que recorrieron el diminuto cuerpo que se acurrucó lo más que pudo contra el junco de madera. _

_El miedo inyectó las pupilas esmeraldas, donde el hocico recubierto de pelaje blanco se reflejaba, abriéndose para revelar los filamentos de colmillos manchados en rojo; las garras negras posándose aterradoramente sobre la superficie y aquellos ojos ámbar hipnotizándole de forma que le impedía moverse un solo centímetro._

_¡MRAWWW!_

_El bramido joven e inexperto rompió con el hechizo que le había mantenido congelada, haciendo que su mirada observase la nimia figura que había saltado para morder el hocico del jaguar._

_Aquello provocó que el felino chillase, sacudiéndose violentamente hasta arrojar al suelo al cachorro de tigre que le había importunado. Sin embargo, antes de que el gran animal pudiese hacerle daño, la sombra que brincó por sobre el tronco caído cubrió el rostro de ambos._

_Los truenos volvieron a zumbar al tiempo en que sus ojos temblorosos contemplaron a un félido igual de grande tirar a la tierra a su cazador. Fieros gruñidos y rugidos rompieron la quietud de la noche, donde la imagen de un león rosáceo le pegaba una fuerte bofetada en el rostro a la criatura manchada._

_Les vio rodar uno sobre otro, con las mandíbulas atajando la piel a su alcance y el sonido de los arañazos abriendo la carne. _

_No pudiendo soportar más, sus pequeñas patas cubrieron su vista aterrorizada mientras el cuerpo se pegaba a la superficie lodosa. Los golpes y los gritos, así como las caras de su familia, atormentando su mente y corazón._

_-¿Estás bien? –escuchó una voz infantil decirle._

_Para cuando descubrió su mirada, la cabeza del jaguar se precipitó inerte delante de ella; con un intenso relámpago iluminando los ojos muertos y la boca reverberante de sangre."_

* * *

-"Subaru, ¿estás bien?"

Con un jadeo desesperado, la pantera se despertó. Las gotas de sudor resbalando por su rostro conforme viraba la cabeza a los derredores, cual si algo fuese a salir de entre las sombras en cualquier momento.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y ella volvió a pegar el hocico al suelo para intentar controlar sus espasmos.

-"E-Estoy bien –su voz salió trémula-. S-Sólo fue otra pesadilla."

Teana observó a su compañera, que cerraba los párpados y trataba de regular su respiración, las orejas redondas dobladas hacia atrás. Le vio luchar contra sus propios miedos, tal y como ocurría todas las noches en que la tormenta azotaba a Midchilda.

El viento frío vapuleó las ramas del árbol que les servía de cobijo, causando que sus pupilas de jade no pudiesen evitar el ver la luna en el cielo, fantasmal y borrosa.

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento" –gimió Subaru, que todavía continuaba temblando.

-"Oye, estoy aquí, ¿recuerdas? –lamió su mejilla-. Recordar el pasado no traerá más que viejos dolores, a Signum-san no le gustaría verte así."

-"Lo siento. No sé por qué me pasa esto…"

-"Tranquila, no te exijas demasiado –pegó su hocico al más oscuro-. Ya verás que dentro de poco las pesadillas desaparecerán."

-"Um" –tarareó desanimada.

Los ojos verdes de la pantera, brillantes en la noche, vislumbraron con ligero temor los alrededores una vez más. Habían acordado pasar aquella noche fuera de los cuartos de Colmillo, sólo por el mero deseo de dormir bajo las estrellas.

No obstante, ahora se arrepentía por haber insistido. El repentino recoger de sus patas así como el encogimiento de su cuerpo, le dio a entender a su amiga lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

-"Duerme –susurró Tía-. Mañana por la tarde nos reuniremos con Fate-san y las demás, Nanoha-san también vendrá a vernos. Si no descansas como debes, no tendrás fuerzas."

-"No voy a quedarme dormida –le sonrió débilmente-. Y aún si lo hago, sé cómo llegar a los altos pinos."

El agitar de los arbustos hizo que Nakajima alzase el cuello de inmediato. Sin embargo, el tigre la obligó a recostarse y a olvidarse de cualquier preocupación que estuviese de más.

-"Debe haber sido algún zorro –bostezó, acurrucándose junto a ella-. Cálmate y descansa, ya es demasiado tarde."

Subaru volvió a bajar el hocico al suelo, todavía insegura al respecto. El repiqueteo de la lluvia y la brisa sacudiendo las hojas fue lo único que escuchó hasta que finalmente cayó sumida en un profundo sueño.

Agradeciendo que en determinado momento de su vida, tanto Signum como Tía hubiesen aparecido para alejarla siempre de sus continuas pesadillas.

" – " – "

-"¿En los altos pinos?"

-"Sí, eso fue lo que escuché."

-"Ese cordero… ¿Nanoha, cierto? –inquirió antes de engullir el ala del cuervo que uno de sus subordinados le había llevado-. ¿Dices que también estará allí?"

-"Pues sí."

Ian apartó con una de sus patas los restos del ave que ya no le apetecían, permitiendo que los otros se lanzasen a comerlo. Pacientemente, empezó a lamerse los cuartos delanteros, observando desde abajo al perro que tenía al frente.

Sentado y dando su reporte.

-"Tengo entendido que Testarossa sale todas las mañanas a beber al manantial que está en el centro del bosque."

-"En efecto, señor" –contestó otro cánido, que era el responsable de aquella información.

-"Ya veo –contestó, mirándole de reojo-. Entonces hay que hacerle una visita."

El gran perro negro se puso de pie y miró con aburrimiento los primeros rayos del amanecer brotar a lo lejos. Se relamió el hocico mientras comenzaba a andar, llamando a algunos cuantos consigo.

-"Jefe…"

-"¿Qué pasa?" –preguntó fastidiado, volteando la cabeza para ver al que le había hablado.

-"No comprendo. Si el asunto es con Yagami, ¿por qué inmiscuir a Testarossa en ello?"

-"Orión, cualquier daño que le inflijas a un ser querido será como darle una puñalada al corazón. Ya le dimos una paliza al cuerpo de ese licaón; además, esa lobezna tiene que aprender a mantener el hocico cerrado –explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Divide y conquistarás."

-"¿Lo que estamos haciendo… -vaciló mientras desviaba la vista a un lado-… es lo correcto?"

Las pupilas oscuras se mostraron sorprendidas, para después soltar el dueño unas tremendas carcajadas. Negó suavemente, lanzando después un suspiro que hizo que el otro le viera a la cara.

-"Si no fueras mi segundo comandante y yo no estuviera de buen humor el día de hoy, te habría arrojado a las hienas –rió, dándose la vuelta para continuar su camino-. Recuerda que esta tierra nos pertenece, así que mejor ve cuidando tus palabras."

-"Sí, disculpe."

Vio a su líder y a unos cuantos de sus camaradas pasarle de largo, internándose en la arboleda para dirigirse hacia su objetivo. Antes de que todos se hubiesen ido, el segundo al mando se detuvo a su lado.

El pelaje era un color rojizo oscuro, con las tonalidades blancas que caracterizaban a un dingo puro, así como una línea que cruzaba su frente a la mitad. Sus orbes púrpuras le observaron de reojo, de una manera estricta y hasta casi fría.

-"Quiero pensar que no te estás ablandando, Orión, o probablemente sea cuestión de días para que alguien más tome tu lugar. Que no se te olvide a quien servimos."

-"Estoy consciente de ello, Karas" –respondió en el mismo tono serio.

Sin más, le vio marchar tranquilamente por el sendero que los otros habían tomado, para dentro poco desaparecer tras los ramajes y follajes de hojas.

" – " – "

El sol de la mañana hizo que el pelaje dorado reluciera todavía más. Las huellas de sus patas se imprimieron en la tierra por donde pasaba, pisando las hojas muertas o los trozos de madera que se encontraban a su paso.

El trinar de los pájaros volando sobre su cabeza la hizo ver el cielo, azul claro y con una que otra nube blanca. La sensación de sed se hizo presente en su garganta, a lo que dejó de caminar para empezar a trotar.

Dio vueltas por aquí y por allá, hasta que finalmente el ruido del agua alcanzó sus oídos negros.

Bajó la velocidad. Pronto, se halló en un claro donde la quietud lo envolvía todo. El manantial cristalino se movía apaciblemente, con los tulipanes amarillos bordeando de cuando de cuando las orillas.

El cuello descendió entonces, con la lengua recogiendo el líquido que refrescó su garganta. Se acercó un poco más, manteniendo los párpados cerrados mientras la luz del sol le calentaba el rostro.

_**¡SPLAAAASH!**_

-"¡¿Qu…?"

De repente, la sombra lo cubrió todo.

Su boca se entreabrió para tratar de jalar oxígeno, tragando agua en su lugar. Empezó a desesperarse cuando sus ojos se abrieron y la visión del sol no era más que una mancha borrosa, distorsionada bajo el velo del afluente diáfano.

Las patas negras patalearon fuertemente, alcanzando por breves segundos la superficie. Algo hizo presión sobre su cuello y ella se hundió todavía más, con las burbujas alrededor de su hocico expandiéndose al igual que las ondas en el estanque.

Por más que intentó pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, la falta de aire y el pánico de no poder salir le impidieron el descifrar lo que sucedía. Un grito vacío escapó de su garganta.

Los rayos del astro rey en el firmamento se volvieron cada vez más pálidos, con el azul oscuro del manto acuífero pintando todo su mundo.

Finalmente, aquello que la había forzado a estar bajo el agua, la liberó.

Sus orbes borgoñas se cerraron entonces, sintiendo su ser siendo jalado suavemente hacia abajo, no pudiendo oponer ya ninguna resistencia. Todas sus fuerzas, desvaneciéndose así como el oxígeno que ya no entraba en sus pulmones.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo? Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y sácala antes que se nos ahogue de verdad."

-"Como ordene, señor."

Karas sumergió la cabeza en el manantial para morder a la lobezna por la nuca; luego, la arrastró hasta depositarla en la orilla.

El pelaje totalmente opaco y empapado, junto con la boca entreabierta y la lengua en el suelo, fue cubierto por la sombra de Ian, que se paró justo enfrente de su próxima víctima.

-"Bueno, hay otras maneras de vengarse –sonrió perversamente al apoyar una de sus patas delanteras sobre la cabeza del lobo-. Ustedes allá atrás, ¿consiguieron lo que les dije?"

-"¡Sí, señor!"

Uno de los dingos dio un paso adelante, con el hocico sosteniendo por el cuello a un cordero que no paraba de retorcerse y balar; los ojos oscuros del jefe brillaron con malicia antes de retirar su cuarto de la faz dorada.

-"Bien hecho. Ya todos saben qué hacer. Karas, carga eso contigo, hay que preparar todo para que nuestra invitada se sienta a gusto" –rió fuertemente y empezó a caminar.

El perro rojo pasó el hocico por debajo de la criatura inconsciente, para después deslizarla y llevarla sobre su lomo.

Los balidos desesperados así como el pisar de las patas de los dingos desaparecieron del manantial en cuestión de segundos.

Con Fate Testarossa como su prisionera.

" – " – "

-"¿En serio?"

-"Sí, ¿no es estupendo, Nanoha? Por fin pude declarármele a Carim."

-"Ay no, ya va a empezar otra vez a contarnos cómo pasó todo" –Signum rodó los ojos.

El comentario de la leona provocó las risas del cordero y de Agito, quien iba sobre la espalda de Signum con las alas rojas todavía vendadas. Más adelante, se encontraron a una Teana y Subaru que no pararon de bostezar cada 3 minutos.

-"¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? –preguntó Hayate divertida-. ¿Muy ocupadas la noche anterior?"

El tono malicioso del licaón así como la mirada para nada inocente, hizo que ambas se sonrojasen mientras el tigre fingía tener un ataque de tos mal disimulado.

-"¿No puedes dejar de fastidiar a todo el mundo, Yagami?"

-"Vale, relájate, Signum. Como que te urge tener cachorros ya."

-"¡¿Qué dijiste?"

Hayate habría terminado con el hocico enterrado en el suelo de no ser porque Nanoha se le había atravesado a la felina, intentando detenerla al poner sus pezuñas delanteras en su pecho.

La sola visión, graciosa y por demás irreal, hizo que la africana riese por lo bajo; consciente de que si lo hacía altamente, su cabeza iba a terminar volando por los aires.

-"Mou, ¡Hayate-chan! ¡Si seguimos así no vamos a ver nunca a Fate!"

-"Ya, ya, apresurémonos para ver a tu novia entonces."

Nanoha lanzó un suspiro derrotado y bajó las patas al suelo para continuar caminando con todas. A pesar de que estaba en el territorio de los carnívoros, la sensación de seguridad que le transmitía la comitiva que la rodeaba, así como el hecho de que iban por las veredas más seguras, la mantenía tranquila.

-"Ya falta poco –habló Subaru-. Fate-san debe estar esperando más adelante."

No pudiendo contener la emoción, Nanoha salió corriendo por entre los arbustos, escuchando en segundos las pisadas presurosas del resto, que le seguía de cerca.

Los altos pinos pronto emergieron ante sus ojos, apuntando al cielo despejado que se cernía sobre todo el bosque.

-"¡Fate-chan!" –su voz hizo un eco fuerte.

Súbitamente, las pezuñas del cordero se detuvieron, obligándose a sí misma a frenarse a medida que su mirada se quedaba pasmada ante la visión al frente suyo. En cuanto las demás llegaron, curiosas por preguntar por qué se había quedado allí, sus expresiones también cambiaron a unas de total sorpresa.

Con las palabras escapándoseles de la boca y los engranajes de sus mentes congelándose de golpe.

-"¿F-Fate?"

El llamado vacilante hizo que los párpados dorados se abriesen, entorpecidos por la luz fuerte del sol. Luego de haberse acostumbrado, las sombras no muy lejos de ella tomaron forma y color, por lo que reconoció a sus compañeras de inmediato.

En el momento en que intentó ponerse de pie, la garganta y los muslos le dolieron, pero decidió ignorar aquello. No fue sino hasta que estuvo parada y abrió la boca para nombrar a Nanoha, que algo resbaló de su hocico y cayó con un estrépito al suelo.

Las caras desencajadas de todas la confundieron por completo. Enseguida, un sabor dulce le recorrió las papilas gustativas, viejo y familiar; lentamente, bajó la vista hasta mirar lo que había quedado entre sus cuartos delanteros.

Un jadeo mudo escapó de ella mientras sus pupilas escarlatas revelaban un terror profundo; en ese momento, se dio cuenta de la sangre que no sólo goteaba de sus colmillos, sino que también manchaba sus patas y gran parte de su pecho.

Grandes oleadas de miedo estremecieron su cuerpo en tanto contemplaba los ojos muertos del cordero que yacía inmóvil en la tierra. Las orejas negras se doblaron y ella negó una y otra vez, escondiendo la cola entre las patas.

-"N-Nanoha, yo…"

-"Testarossa… ¿por qué…?"

-"¡No! ¡No es lo que lo piensan! ¡Juro que yo no…!" –el nudo que se formó en su garganta hizo que sus palabras se trabasen.

Una angustia tremenda empezó a constreñirle el corazón cuando vio a Nanoha negar y retroceder lentamente; Signum y las demás demasiado impresionadas y perturbadas como para poder decir o hacer algo al respecto.

Fate quiso pedir por ayuda. Sin embargo, el rostro asustado y el cuerpo agazapado de Subaru, temblando y con los orbes esmeraldas pegados a su boca ensangrentada, hizo que sus ánimos se desmoronasen en pedazos.

El oxígeno, tal y como había sucedido antes, se rehusó a llegarle a los pulmones.

-"Nanoha, ¡Nanoha! –gimió, dando un paso delante sólo para ver a la otra avanzar hacia atrás, con la afectada mirada azul viéndola fijamente-. ¡Tienes que creerme!"

-"Fate…"

-"¡Yo no lo hice! –sollozó fuerte, sintiendo las primeras lágrimas de desesperación bajar por sus mejillas-. ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! Por favor, dime que me crees…"

_¡NANOHA!_

El aullido del lobo resonó alto cuando vio que el cordero dio la media vuelta para salir corriendo; sin dudarlo, Fate fue tras ella, a punto de caer al suelo en cuanto tropezó con el cadáver blanco.

No queriendo perder más tiempo, se obligó a apartar la mirada del bovino inerte para abrirse camino entre las otras y poder alcanzar a Takamachi.

-"¡Testarossa, espera!"

El rugido de Signum fue ignorado, concentrándose ahora en hacer que sus patas aumentaran la velocidad lo más que podía. Las sombras de los árboles se sucedieron una tras otra en manchas borrosas; los charcos empaparon su pelaje sucio y ensangrentado y los arbustos en su camino la hicieron trastabillar más de una vez.

Continuó gritando su nombre, pidiéndole que parase y doliéndole horriblemente el pecho al ver que sus súplicas no eran escuchadas.

Nanoha, por su parte, se mantenía corriendo. Los párpados cerrados y la mente tratando de hallar una explicación lógica al torbellino que se agitaba violentamente dentro de su ser.

"_Tiene que ser la verdad."_

Se decía una y otra vez, negándose a creer que Fate en realidad había arrebatado la vida de un cordero. No obstante, sabía que era una carnívora, estaba en todo su derecho; ella no podía exigirle que cambiase sus hábitos, ¿cierto?

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, preguntándose por qué si se daba cuenta de todo ello no era capaz de detenerse y enfrentar las cosas.

El bombeo arrítmico y fuera de control de su corazón hizo que el aire fuese difícil de atrapar. Los jadeos aumentaron, con los cascos tronando contra las rocas en cada uno de sus saltos.

Al poco tiempo, la verja que separaba a Colmillo de su propio territorio, se alzó frente a ella. Una sensación de alivio se entremezcló con una de terror puro, no sabiendo exactamente si atravesar la valla sería lo mejor.

Aún así, lo hizo. Y Fate también.

Siguieron corriendo un poco más a través de la pradera, hasta que finalmente la lobezna se detuvo.

Al escuchar las pisadas detrás suyo cesar, la herbívora la imitó, volteándose a verla mientras le daba la espalda.

-"¿No vas a escucharme?" –la voz ronca y afectada de la depredadora se dejó oír.

Nanoha se mordió los labios, evitando por todos los medios verle a la cara; fuese por la vergüenza o por la sangre que manchaba a ésta.

-"Yo… necesito tiempo –volvió la vista al frente, agachando entonces la cabeza y dejando sus orejas caer-. Sé que es tu naturaleza el cazar y esas cosas, no pretendo hacer que eso cambie. No pretendo hacer que tú cambies…"

-"¿Y por qué estás temblando? –gimió, pegando las orejas a su nuca y bajando la cola-. ¿De verás crees que yo maté –se detuvo, no queriendo terminar la frase-, que yo maté a ese cordero?"

Silencio. Los segundos parecieron eternos y ninguna respuesta sobrevino.

-"Nanoha, yo solamente estaba en el manantial bebiendo y de repente, ¡de repente me despierto con un cordero muerto! ¡¿Cómo se supone que haré algo que ni siquiera recuerdo? Lo último de lo que me acuerdo es que caí al agua y… y… -se calló, observando al bovino que no se atrevía a verla-. Tú no me crees…"

-"¡No! ¡No es que no te crea, es sólo que…!"

El murmullo de la lupina la hizo voltearse de inmediato, solamente para que su cuerpo blanco se encorvase hacia atrás al ver el pelaje dorado y rojo. La ojiazul quiso hablar, pero por más que movía la boca, las palabras nunca abandonaron sus labios.

-"Entonces, ¿así es como la confianza que hemos cuidado va a ser? ¿Voy a ser yo siempre la que tenga que perseguirte para que me escuches?"

-"Fate-chan, no. Claro que confío en ti –las pupilas zafiros buscaron aquéllas borgoñas, encontrando un dolor profundo instalado en éstas-. Dame tiempo…"

-"¿Para qué? –rió apenas-. ¿Para que te pongas a pensar si realmente soy diferente a los miles de lobos que caminan en toda Midchilda?"

El tono lloroso y la expresión agonizante en la lobezna hicieron que el corazón de Nanoha doliese. Las pezuñas avanzaron lentamente, todavía dudosas, queriendo demostrarle a la otra que no se trataba de ella.

Sino más bien de sí misma. De su propia incapacidad para asimilar las cosas o para enfrentarlas con la rapidez con que Fate lo hacía.

-"No te cambiaría por nada del mundo –el lobo gimió, provocando que la mirada azul se mostrase sorprendida y avergonzada-, ¿qué tanto de cierto hay en eso que me dijiste hace mucho, Nanoha?"

-"Todo."

-"¿Todo? –chilló, tragándose un poco de las lágrimas que luchaba por controlar-. Es que no me lo parece…"

-"¡Te equivocas! –baló fuertemente-. ¡Yo…! Yo soy sincera –susurró y cerró los ojos en tanto sentía sus propios sollozos brotar-, cuando te digo que eres lo que más amo en este mundo."

-"Yo no lo hice –repitió bajito y bajó la mirada al pasto-. Y no deseo que vuelvas a huir así de mí…"

-"Lo siento, pero es que algunas cosas… necesito pensarlas bien…"

Los ojos más tranquilos del cordero así como la sonrisa afable, incitaron a Fate avanzar; todavía midiendo cada uno de sus pasos, por si en algún momento se acercaba demasiado y Nanoha llegaba a asustarse.

Al ver que aquello no ocurría, las orejas se fueron irguiendo gradualmente conforme sus pisadas se volvían ligeramente más seguras. Cuando estuvo a uno o dos metros de distancia, caminó un tanto más rápido.

-"Nano…"

-"¡FATE-CHAN!"

El cuerpo de la lobezna cayó a la hierba, que de pronto sintió el golpe recibido en el vientre dolerle.

Su mirada borgoña se dirigió al frente, donde una sombra cubría a Nanoha e impedía que se le acercase. En cuanto se puso de pie, contempló la figura alta, de patas largas y talla un poco más grande que la suya.

Los cuernos largos, que se hundían a la mitad para después apuntar al cielo, peligrosamente afilados. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber que eso fue lo que le había dado tremenda embestida.

-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo en nuestras tierras, bestia asesina?"

Aquellos ojos azules e indiferentes, tan distintos y parecidos a de los de su pareja, hicieron que su ser se encogiese por dentro.

-"¡Nanoha! –llamó-. ¡Nanoha, no voy a irme sin…!"

El cuello fue bajado y la cornamenta quedó justamente en el camino para golpear a Fate cuando así lo quisiese. La lobezna cortó sus palabras entonces, apretando los dientes al ver que sus intentos estaban siendo frustrados.

-"Directora, permítannos encargarnos de ella."

"_¿Directora? ¿Pero cómo es que...?"_

Los numerosos bisontes y búfalos que emergieron detrás de quien parecía ser la regente de Casco Resistente, hicieron que la lupina retrocediese; a medida que las sombras continuaban apareciendo, un mal presentimiento empezó a asentarse en ella.

-"Quiero a este lobo fuera de aquí, desháganse de él. Que su imprudencia sirva para que el resto de los suyos no ose volver a pisar nuestra tierra, ni a creer que hemos nacido para servirles de alimento."

-"¡Madre, no puedes hacer eso!"

"_¡¿Madre?"_

-"¡Silencio, Nanoha! –exclamó, volteándose a verla totalmente enfurecida-. ¡¿Cómo puedes defender a una de esas cosas? ¡Tú como mi hija deberías de saber lo que podría hacerte!"

-"¡Fate-chan nunca me haría daño!"

-"¡¿Ah sí? Entonces yo te pregunto, ¿acaso nunca ha matado a un cordero?"

La frase dejó enmudecida por completo a la pequeña herbívora, que no hizo más que ver a su compañera a unos cuantos metros de ella; las pupilas borgoñas, oscilantes, le devolvieron la sensación de miedo y tensión que empezaba a impregnar el aire.

La sangre que empapaba su pelaje, solamente empeorando todavía más las cosas.

-"Te prohíbo que vuelvas siquiera a acercarte a este lugar."

-"¡Pero…!" –Nanoha quiso rebatirle.

-"¡Por favor, le pido que me escuche!" –aulló Testarossa.

-"¿Qué pretendes al invadir Casco? ¡Tú no perteneces a este lugar! –respondió tajantemente, volviendo la colérica vista a su ser-. ¡¿Qué están esperando? ¡No quiero ver a ese lobo aquí!"

Los mugidos sonaron amenazantes, aunque no más que la imagen del alto y crecido cordero que le observaba con ira. Las pezuñas comenzaron a avanzar hacia ella, con las cornamentas abajo; por lo que tuvo que retroceder de espaldas, volteando a ver a todos lados y esperando que por algún milagro, el tiempo se congelase.

Mas eso no sucedió.

-"¡Fate-chan, corre!"

-"¡Tras ella!"

El grito de Momoko hizo que de inmediato todos los animales pesados se lanzasen detrás del lobo que corría a la reja, sólo para encontrarse con que allí le esperaba una fila de fornidos gorilas.

Los chillidos de los enormes monos la asustaron y la hicieron frenarse de golpe, esquivando a tiempo todos los puños grises que quisieron aplastarla contra la pradera.

No pudiendo huir por allí, tuvo que desviarse hacia el bosque que estaba al este. En el cielo, los cisnes volaron sobre su cabeza, cantando y anunciando por donde huía la fugitiva; algunos bajando de vez en cuando, golpeando con los picos su lomo y tratando de entorpecer su visión.

-"¡FATE-CHAN!"

El cuerpo de la Directora se le atravesó, evitando que Nanoha pudiese ir tras ella. Al mismo tiempo, Shamal llegaba a la escena, pidiéndole rápidamente a Rein que ayudase a Fate.

"_¡Salen de todos lados!"_

La desesperación creció todavía más mientras zigzagueaba, evadiendo a los antílopes que emergían de entre los árboles y chocaban fuertemente sus cuernos entre ellos, queriendo aprisionarla.

Los chillidos, rugidos y mugidos poblaron el bosque, con los chimpancés arrojando cocos que golpearon su cabeza y espalda; las cebras pronto surgieron también, al igual que los venados, gorgoteando y aventando patadas que difícilmente lograba evitar.

"_¡¿Por qué están haciendo esto? ¡Por qué no pueden entenderlo!"_

-"¡No te queremos aquí, forastera!"

La trompa de los elefantes lanzó su característico sonido en tanto las enormes patas rugosas caían por sus costados y los cuernos de marfil se clavaban en los árboles.

-"¡Márchate lejos, tú jamás serás bienvenida!"

Uno de los bisontes logró levantarla para arrojarla lejos.

El estómago le palpitó pero no hubo tiempo para quedarse acostada, así que se paró y corrió de nuevo. Brincó de roca en roca para atravesar el estanque que había aparecido de repente; a medida que lo hacía, una de las piedras sobre las que había saltado se agitó violentamente.

La figura gorda de un hipopótamo se reveló de entre las aguas, sacudiéndose y sumergiéndose golpe. Fate sacó la cabeza y respiró frenéticamente conforme nadaba para volver a tierra; salió justo en el momento en que otro mamífero marino abría las fauces, alcanzando a rozar apenas la cola punteada en negro.

Los jadeos enseguida aumentaron de volumen así como todo el bosque se tornaba en una caótica melodía dantesca que acribillaba sus sentidos.

-"¡Fate!"

-"¡Rein! –gritó aliviada, viendo a la gaviota que volaba por encima suyo-. ¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí! ¡Todo mundo intenta…!"

_**¡THUD!**_

Las patas de la lobezna se separaron de la tierra cuando un rinoceronte la golpeó con su cuerpo en un costado; antes de caer y rodar por el suelo, Fate hizo el esfuerzo de apoyar las extremidades firmemente para retomar la carrera.

Pues sabía que si perdía el equilibrio, sería su fin.

-"¡No te detengas! ¡Sígueme, hay una salida por aquí cerca!"

La lupina atendió a las palabras y le persiguió en la dirección en que le veía aletear.

Otro perisodáctilo se unió a la cacería, pisándole los talones a la depredadora dorada. Dio algunas vueltas más por entre los árboles hasta que una espesa mata de arbustos surgió frente a sus ojos; no dudo en internarse en ésta, encontrándose con que el follaje ocultaba un agujero en la enrejada que daba a Colmillo.

Apresurándose, agazapó todo su cuerpo para poder pasar, consiguiéndolo y cayendo torpemente por el río poco profundo que fluía del otro lado.

Una vez allí, se volteó a ver al grupo de herbívoros que se había detenido, ignorantes –o no importándoles para nada- del cómo había podido escapar. Vio las miradas despectivas recaer en ella al igual que los bufidos o resoplidos que le advertían no volver.

Se levantó despacio, con el pelaje de las mejillas cayendo por la humedad impregnada en ellas. No se molestó en sacudirse el agua, simplemente se dirigió hasta la orilla.

Luego, contempló cómo todas las criaturas se retiraban, alcanzando sus oídos los murmullos y cuchicheos que expresaban el rencor mal infundado que le tenían.

Por escasos segundos, Fate supo lo que Hayate Yagami debió de haber sentido en su escuela.

Las pupilas azules de Rein, que había permanecido oculta en una rama alta, le devolvieron un sentimiento triste antes de partir de aquel sitio. La lobezna se asomó al río entonces, gimiendo al admirar su propio reflejo cubierto de sangre seca.

Dejó las orejas caer y cerró los párpados. Unas últimas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, las cuales se precipitaron sobre las aguas transparentes; se dio la media vuelta y marchó cabizbaja hacia Colmillo, el lugar a donde en verdad pertenecía.

Con el ánimo y las esperanzas destrozados, así como el corazón.

-"El primer paso del plan se ha cumplido. ¿Quién iba a decir que la pequeña era hija de la Directora de Casco?"

Ian se relamió el hocico mientras observaba desde lo alto de una colina la figura de Fate alejarse. Se puso de pie para estirar el cuerpo y lanzó un bostezo, para acto seguido rascarse las orejas.

-"Jefe, ¿debemos de avisarle al subdirector Scaglietti?" –preguntó uno.

-"Por supuesto. Para la siguiente fase –entrecerró los ojos, volviendo a pasar la lengua por su boca-, necesitamos hacer a un lado a Harlaown."

El sol terminó por ocultarse en el horizonte, con los rayos mortecinos alumbrando las sombras que habían estado vigilando todo desde la elevación.

Así como comenzaban por iluminar ya, el secreto que el lobo y el cordero habían estado guardando tan celosamente…

_**Continuará…**_

Jamás creí que llegaría a esta parte. Bastante le debo a la canción "Él no es del clan", de la película El Rey León ll, pues me ayudó a ambientarme para la persecución de Fate (¡Mala Simba, mala! XDD).

A lo mejor y me animo a dibujar a Karas y Orión, que se están ganando mi cariño. Lo que me recuerda, he colocado unos nuevos dibujos en mi perfil sobre LyC; algunos hechos por mí, y otros hechos por gente linda que ha querido prestarse a ello =)

Alguien una vez me preguntó cómo se vería Lindy, debido a que no tenía el tiempo para comprobarlo, en aquel entonces no hice comentario alguno. Pero ahora ya hay un boceto de ella.

Gracias a mi felina beta y a todos los atentos lectores que una vez más, se empeñan en seguir esta historia conmigo.

¡Saludos, y que tengan un muy feliz día!

Kida Luna.


	36. Alta Traición

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XXXV_

_Alta Traición_

-"¡Harlaown!"

La puerta de la oficina de la Directora, que se encontraba hablando con su hijo, se abrió de golpe. La persona que mantenía apoyada la mano en la madera, mientras la respiración se le mostraba agitada, dirigió sus ojos a ella.

Una profunda desesperación y angustia instalados en ellos.

-"Los osos en la parte Sur se han vuelto totalmente locos, ¡lo están destruyendo todo! Tenemos que… ¡Tenemos que… Hay que hacer algo!"

Ambos pares de ojos azules brillaron en perplejidad al mismo tiempo en que tres dragones monitor reptaban lentamente dentro del despacho, sólo para caer estrepitosamente al suelo apenas cruzar el umbral.

Algunos rasguños y heridas visibles en la piel escamosa y verde; las bocas jadeantes, tratando de inhalar aire desesperadamente.

-"Nosotros quisimos detenerlos –quien irrumpiera en un principio el lugar, prosiguió-. He enviado refuerzos al sitio pero no será suficiente, no sé cuánto podrán soportar."

-"Directora –habló con voz ronca uno de los reptiles, intentando ponerse de pie-, ellos dicen que… -tomó aire-… que no obedecerán sus órdenes…"

-"Ayude a nuestros compañeros –agregó otro, tirado en el piso-. Por favor, ayúdelos…"

Lindy Harlaown cruzó miradas con Chrono antes de asentir y levantarse de su silla, al igual que su hijo. Una mirada perturbada se mostró en las pupilas de la rectora en cuanto dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se halló frente a sus cuatro subordinados; los dragones observándola con súplica, luchando por mandar aire a sus pulmones.

-"Yo me haré cargo –pronunció firmemente la mujer-. Todos ustedes han hecho un buen trabajo. Prometo que sus esfuerzos no serán en vano."

-"Harlaown –los orbes ámbar le vieron fijamente-, es muy peligroso si vas tú sola."

-"Madre, él tiene razón –interrumpió Chrono-. Yo iré también."

-"Sería más seguro si se lleva algunos profesores consigo, ¿Vice y Griffith tal vez? Fuerza y rapidez es lo que necesitamos si queremos lograr algo contra la resistencia de los osos."

-"Mhp –asintió-. Tienes razón. Partiremos de inmediato."

Lindy marchó hacia la puerta abierta, seguida por su hijo. Sin embargo, al tocar la perilla se volteó hacia atrás, con los dedos aplicando un poco de presión; cual si no estuviese muy segura con lo siguiente que iba a decir.

Pero la situación lo ameritaba.

-"Jail –el aludido le mantuvo la vista-, dejo la escuela en tus manos durante mi ausencia."

-"Claro –sonrió-, todo estará perfecto cuando regrese."

Sin más, la mano abandonó el pomo de la puerta cuando ésta se hubo abierto, y los pasos tronaron a través de los pasillos, hasta desaparecer por completo.

En ese momento, la sonrisa amable de Jail Scaglietti se volvió torcida mientras los ojos angustiados se llenaban de satisfacción. Los tres varanos en el suelo se pararon entonces, sacudiéndose el cuerpo cual si fuesen perros mojados.

Los dedos del hombre acariciaron sus cabellos púrpura en tanto la palma izquierda permanecía asida al marco de la entrada; allí donde afuera, luego de unos minutos y justo a su derecha, Ian esperaba de brazos cruzados y con un pie apoyado en la pared.

-"¿Una revuelta de osos? –preguntó sarcásticamente-. ¿Ésa es la excusa para sacar a Harlaown de Colmillo?"

-"Osos, leones, cuervos –alzó los hombros-, qué más da. Ella está afuera y yo adentro –rió bajito, regresando al interior de la oficina-; además, he conseguido que se llevase tres estorbos consigo –silbó alto, dirigiéndose al enorme ventanal detrás del escritorio-. Como si realmente yo no supiese todo lo que traman –el vidrio hizo un chillido en cuanto uno de sus dedos lo repasó lentamente-. _Yo tengo ojos en todos lados._"

Sonrió con orgullo, sabiendo que a diferencia de Lindy, él contaba con miles de serpientes que vigilaban cada perímetro de Colmillo Brillante.

Jail se dio la media vuelta y se dejó caer sobre la silla giratoria de la Directora, saboreando el poder que alguna vez tuvo; y que, según él, pronto recuperaría. Sus uñas se clavaron en los reposabrazos fuertemente en el momento en que sus ópalos amarillos se encendían con una ira que había estado alimentando durante tanto tiempo.

Y que por fin, podría dejar salir.

-"Los quiero muertos –habló fríamente, consciente de que el pelinegro, todavía afuera, podía escucharlo a la perfección-. Que los tuyos se encarguen de ellos. Ian –llamó, alzando la cabeza y reclinándose hacia atrás del asiento-, ayúdame a recuperar el poder de Colmillo Brillante, y a cambio, yo te protegeré con este mismo."

-"Ésas son grandes ambiciones, Subdirector –rió el joven-. Por fortuna para usted, nuestros objetivos son iguales. No se preocupe, me aseguraré que cada basura, _sea barrida del camino._"

-"Asístanle."

-"Sí, señor."

Los tres dragones de Komodo asintieron, dejando de fingir dolor y siguiendo de inmediato al pelinegro que ya comenzaba a andar lejos de la oficina. Las manos blancas de Ian metidas al bolsillo y los ojos oscuros brillando de insana emoción.

Era hora de hacer que todo se moviese.

Pronto, el verdadero espectáculo comenzaría, y ese solo pensamiento, lo hizo esbozar una larga sonrisa.

" – " – "

-"¡¿Lo sabías?"

Un tronido fuerte siguió al grito de la Directora de Casco Resistente, cuyos orbes azules se mostraban fieros ante las palabras que Yuuno Scrya había dicho. Las palmas abiertas sobre el escritorio se convirtieron en puños, blancos por la alta presión.

-"¡Pero es que no es lo que usted piensa!"

-"¡Es mi hija de quien estamos hablando! ¡¿Cómo pudiste permitir algo así? ¿Dejarle estar con, con… ¡esa cosa!"

-"Durante todo estos meses, Fate Testarossa no se ha atrevido a…"

-"¡¿MESES?"

La boca de Yuuno se cerró al contemplar la dura expresión, así como la fría mirada de la castaña. Los párpados cubrieron las joyas zafiro mientras intentaba calmar su errática respiración, a punto de volver a desbordarse en una serie de gritos y reclamos.

Lo que había comenzado como una simple amistad -que él mismo aceptó guardar en silencio-, se había volcado en una persecución hacia la lobezna; aquello también hizo no sólo que la vigilancia aumentase, sino que Nanoha fuese patrullada de cerca a donde quiera que fuese.

Cualquier posible acercamiento a las fronteras, absolutamente restringido.

-"¿Quién más?"

-"¿Quién más qué?" –preguntó confundido el rubio.

-"¿Quién más sabe de esto? ¿Acaso soy yo la última en enterarme?"

La voz baja, resultado del crujir de sus dientes, al igual que el flequillo cobrizo que ocultaba parte del rostro, le dio un mal presentimiento al profesor. Si el asunto continuaba de esa manera, no quería ni pensar en lo que ella sería capaz de hacer.

-"Nadie más que yo sabe de esto" –mintió, consciente de que decir nombres, sería poner al resto en una encrucijada.

-"Fuera de mi oficina."

-"¡Directora, ¿pero por qué no me escucha? ¡Ese lobo que usted…!"

-"¡Ese lobo estaba empapado con sangre, sangre que pertenecía a un cordero y que pudo haber sido Nanoha! ¡¿Te piensas que no reconozco el olor de mi propia especie? –vio al muchacho vacilar, como si quisiese rebatir aquella pregunta con una respuesta que no tenía-. Vete de aquí ahora mismo, Yuuno, o soy capaz de arrojarte al otro lado a ti y a todos los que se atrevan a decir que esa bestia tiene derecho a estar en estas tierras."

Finalmente, la furia que danzaba en esos relampagueantes ojos azules le hizo desistir. Después de todo, él no era más que un docente en un mundo donde las leyes se habían establecido bastante antes de que sus ancestros nacieran.

Uno donde la gran escuela, Casco Resistente, debía de mantener sus ideales.

Tal y como Momoko Takamachi ahora lo estaba haciendo.

" – " – "

-"¿Nanoha? Nanoha, quita esa cara."

El chillido de Vita hizo que el cordero despegase la vista del arroyo frente a ambas, para verla a ella. Una sonrisa débil se trazó en sus labios, y después, volvió los orbes al delgado afluente.

Había sido en un río, con aguas igual de cristalinas, el lugar donde había contemplado a la rubia por primera vez. Fuerte, delicada y preciosa.

Con los ojos rojos más bellísimos que el mismo rubí que colgaba de su cuello.

Sus párpados pálidos se entrecerraron y por escasos momentos, el espejismo de Fate apareció a su lado, ondulante y dibujado sobre la superficie líquida. La amable sonrisa en su boca, junto con ese revolotear gracioso de sus orejas.

Las risas, así como las veces que la lobezna le empapaba al sacudirse el pelaje, la hicieron ampliar la sonrisa melancólica. Recordó todas las promesas que se habían hecho, todo cuanto habían pasado y lo mucho que se habían esforzado para llegar tan lejos.

Aquello no podía acabar así, se dijo.

Si tenía que morir para estar a su lado, lo haría. Si era la única manera, abandonaría todo en ese mundo con tal de amarla y hacerla feliz; con tal de dormir entre sus brazos y escuchar sus balidos de broma.

Escuchar ese _"pequeña bola de algodón"_, una y otra vez…

-"No puedo quedarme así –susurró, observando con tristeza el reflejo del lobo desaparecer-. Lo que tengo con Fate es algo especial. Tanto, que se que daría mi vida por recuperarla."

La bovina dio la media vuelta y encaró con firmeza y nostalgia a la nimia búfala roja que le veía en preocupación; el viento moviendo las orejas y acariciando los cuernos cafés, aquellos que habían crecido un poco.

Así como Nanoha Takamachi lo había hecho.

-"Y sé que ella daría la suya por mí."

-"Ustedes sí que son tontas…" –suspiró al bajar la cabeza, sabiendo que lo que sucedía no era más que un malentendido.

Vita comenzó a marchar, siendo seguida de cerca por la otra. El silencio reinó mientras avanzaban sobre la suave hierba, con un par de ojos azules mirando por sobre el hombro hacia atrás.

En tanto el otro permanecía fijo en el suelo verde, recubierto por un velo que transparentaba los vuelcos en su corazón.

-"Encontraremos la forma –quiso animarla su amiga-. Ya verás que sí."

-"Es lo que más deseo."

Antes de que la astada respondiese, el crujir de un arbusto a pocos metros suyo la hizo dirigir su atención de inmediato. Pasados unos segundos, las hojas en la parte inferior se agitaron, revelando enseguida una cabecilla anaranjada y unos ojillos negros rellenos de ansiedad.

-"¿N-Nanoha? –titubeó, cual si un miedo terrible lo estuviese envolviendo-. ¿Ta-Takamachi Nanoha-ha?"

La aludida le alcanzó el paso a Vita, contemplando con pupilas oscilantes el rostro de la comadreja que se asomaba entre las ramas; percibió un hormigueo recorrerle el estómago y por momentos sintió la voz fallarle.

El corazón se le constriñó de manera asfixiante.

-"Fate…"

El nombre, pronunciado en voz vacilante, provocó que los ópalos del bovino temblasen más, a medida que sentía las patas querer fallarle; la mirada desasosegada del carnívoro oculto, avivando el huracán de emociones que trataba de evitar se desbordase.

-"¡Por favor, ayude a Fate-san!" –exclamó de corrido, como si sintiese que solamente así podría decirlo.

-"¿Fate? –Vita repitió confundida-. ¡O-Oye, espera un momento! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡No puedes venir y…!"

-"¿Dónde está?"

Los ojos serios y llenos de decisión del cordero cortaron las palabras de su amiga, que le vio con sorpresa e incertidumbre. La comadreja, entonces, pasó las patas delanteras sobre su cabeza, rascándosela con suma desesperación conforme la cola se removía inquieta.

-"Por favor… -suplicó tembloroso-. Soy amigo de Erio y Caro, ellos me han enviado. ¡Tienen que creerme, no vendría a exponer mi vida aquí si de verdad no fuera importante! –agregó en tono lloroso-. Todo en Colmillo Brillante se ha vuelto un caos; necesita tu ayuda…"

Nanoha pasó saliva, las orejas caídas replegándose al tiempo que por su mente miles de imágenes con garras y colmillos rodeaban a una Fate asustada; retrocediendo hasta hacerse un ovillo, y el bosque detrás suyo, trastocándose en una masa de espeluznantes sombras negras.

-"Llévame –sonó más a un ruego que a una petición-, llévame con ella…"

Las órbitas negras admiraron por breves segundos la faz preocupada y anhelante, sólo para asentir de inmediato. En ese momento, Takamachi volteó a ver a la búfala roja, pidiéndole en silencio que le auxiliase.

-"Tontas –suspiró-, pero ya qué. Déjamelo a mí" –le guiñó un ojo.

Las pezuñas trotaron hasta una distancia prudente de los otros dos. Luego, Vita se detuvo, curveando la cola hacia el cielo y abriendo un poco sus patas a medida que su vista repasaba al grupo de vigilancia que estaba apostado a los alrededores.

Sus ojos analíticos recorrieron su izquierda y su derecha. Enseguida, se lanzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo para después tumbarse sobre quien parecía el líder de la cuadrilla; un fuerte chillido salió de su boca conforme rodaban colina abajo.

_¡AYUDA! ¡INTRUSO EN LA PRADERA!_

Como si fuese humo esparciéndose por el viento, así se esparcieron las noticias. Los constantes gemidos de dolor de la astada atrajeron la atención de todos, quienes corrieron tras ella y el encargado de su escuadrón, temiendo que ambos hubiesen sufrido algún ataque.

Los mugidos del ciervo que caía también –cuyos ojos se mantenían cerrados y cuya mente trazaba ya a un poderoso depredador siguiéndole-, alarmando todavía más a los vigilantes.

-"¡Corre!"

El grito de la comadreja hizo que las patas de Nanoha reaccionasen al instante, persiguiendo al animal que abandonaba su escondite para dirigirse con rapidez hacia el espacio abierto mucho más adelante; allí donde había excavado un hueco para entrar.

Y que ahora les servía para salir al otro lado del enrejado.

Las aguas del río, que marcaban el inicio de todo Colmillo Brillante, chapotearon fuertemente al ser aplastadas.

Huellas húmedas trazaron la tierra café y las hojillas del pasto. La respiración del cordero zumbándole en los oídos al igual que el retumbar del rubí sobre su pecho blanco; no supo durante cuánto tiempo corrieron, mucho menos si fueron varios minutos o apenas unos cinco.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, el pequeño carnívoro empezó a desacelerar para poder correr a su lado.

-"¡No está muy lejos de aquí! –le comunicó-. Yo no puedo aguantar el ritmo, pero sólo debes seguir recto y pronto la encontrarás. ¡Yo iré justo atrás tuyo!"

En efecto, Nanoha le vio jadear, con la velocidad del animal naranja disminuyendo cada vez más. No queriendo perder tiempo, asintió, acelerando luego y avanzando en brincos largos hacia el interior del bosque en el que hacía mucho se habían internado.

En cuanto la comadreja le vio desaparecer por entre los altos árboles, se detuvo. Los ojillos negros brillaron intensamente al momento que pasaba saliva; la boca entreabierta, en un gesto de indecisión.

Sus irises temblaron, y mientras cerraba las mandíbulas para morderse los labios, movió la pata delantera al frente en ademán de querer alcanzarle.

_¡Mawww!_

Un gemido agudo escapó de su garganta, la cual fue presionada justo después de que su cuerpo azotase la tierra fértil.

-"¿No estarás pensando traicionarnos? ¿O sí…?"

Jadeos mudos salieron, con la sensación de que estaba siendo estrangulado llegándole a todos sus sentidos y nervios.

-"Te doy la oportunidad de ser parte de nosotros –escuchó la decepción fingida en aquella voz-. Y así es como nos lo pagas, queriendo salvar al cordero que te pedí trajeses aquí."

-"No… no tiene la cul…"

Las palabras de la comadreja fueron cortadas cuando la pata negra se hundió más sobre su yugular. Y hubiera continuado así, de no ser por el perro que interrumpió las acciones de Ian.

-"Jefe, creo que es suficiente. Ya la ha atraído como usted quería, no tiene caso castigarlo por algo que no pudo hacer."

-"Mmm –se debatió mentalmente, relamiéndose el hocico-. Entonces hazte cargo tú de él, yo iré por la hija de la Directora."

Con un gesto aburrido, quitó la pata del cuello y pateó con esta misma a la pequeña criatura, la cual se deslizó por el suelo ante el impulso; todavía pretendiendo halar el aire del que le habían estado privando.

Su figura cansada reflejada en los ojos amarillos de Orión.

Ian pronto se marchó de allí, en pasos calmados. El mustélido hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para ponerse en pie; mas se mantuvo agazapado al ver al perro marrón frente a sí.

El dingo le miró desde arriba.

-"Vete" –dijo nada más, pasándole de largo para caminar por donde su jefe se había ido.

-"¡Nanoha Takamachi no tiene la culpa! –le gritó al otro, haciendo que se detuviese-. Yo… yo lo vi en sus ojos, eran sinceros…"

Las pisadas volvieron a escucharse.

-"¡¿Por qué no me has matado, Orión? ¡Ian no habría dudado en hacerlo! –exclamó alto, irguiéndose completamente mientras le veía alejarse-. ¡Eres diferente a ellos y lo sabes! ¡Eres diferente, ORIÓN!"

El eco en el bosque cesó cuando la niebla de la mañana empezó a aglutinarse en las partes bajas, ocultando con su velo, poco a poco, la silueta del perro que no volvió la vista hacia la comadreja que dejaba atrás.

" – " – "

La figura de Nanoha corriendo se proyectó en los ojos negros, cuyo dueño había tomado un atajo, ya anticipando el camino que la herbívora debía de haber tomado.

Detrás suyo, por entre la neblina, la sombra de una hiena apareció, espiando también desde la elevación al animal que corría abajo.

-"Debería ser fácil para tu jauría acorralarla. Mientras la traigas con vida, no me importa lo que hagas con ella" –Ian alzó los hombros.

-"Bien –se relamió los labios-. Tengo viejos asuntos que atender con ese cordero…"

-"Ve."

Ante la orden del dingo, la cabecilla de la jauría, junto a esta misma, se precipitaron cuesta abajo; sus pisadas veloces y fuertes tronando contra la roca sólida.

Orión llegó a tiempo para verles descender y desviarse para seguir la pista del objetivo. No obstante, el crujir de las ramas cerca de allí, le hizo voltear hacia los árboles, de donde varios cánidos empezaban a salir.

Uno de ellos pasó bruscamente el leño que cargaba en el hocico contra el suelo, provocando que una chispa saltara hasta convertirse en una llama viviente.

El resto le imitó. Justo cuando Ian viró la cabeza hacia atrás y les asintió, todos se dispersaron hacia abajo también, donde el lugar ya se hallaba vacío.

Las llamas pronto tocaron la vegetación de los derredores y el fuego, pequeño e indefenso, se volvió agresivo en cuestión de segundos. El crepitar rugió y las luces rojas y naranjas iluminaron la faz sorprendida de Orión, que dirigió la vista de inmediato a su lado.

Ian tan sólo permaneció impasible.

-"¡Si continúan así, Cirio y los suyos podrían quedar atrapados en el incendio también!"

-"Si son tan incompetentes, que así sea. Lo único que necesito es cansar al cordero, así será más fácil atraparlo; sólo dejaré que otros hagan el trabajo difícil. En estos momentos, Karas debe de estar encargándose de la Directora, nosotros igual tenemos que movernos."

-"¡Pero…!"

-"¿Por qué te preocupas? Ni siquiera son de nuestra clase –le miró de reojo, con aprensión-. Además, sería un problema si su clan decidiese volverse en mi contra, es mejor si su número desciende. Tú como mi Comandante deberías de saberlo."

-"Comprendo…"

-"Eso espero –habló en voz baja-, porque en verdad lamentaría tener que deshacerme de ti, tienes mucha habilidad."

Todavía con la duda poblando sus ojos, alumbrados por la luz de las llamas abajo, el dingo café se mantuvo allí. Finalmente, entrecerró las fauces y se dio la media vuelta para seguir a su jefe.

El humo empezando a colarse ya entre las copas de los árboles.

" – " – "

Un jadeo escapó de la boca de Nanoha en cuanto se tuvo que parar sobre sus patas traseras, logrando esquivar por poco a la hiena que había emergido súbitamente de la nada.

De repente, numerosas manchas negras empezaron a avistarse entre la niebla, así como el olor a quemado comenzaba a llegar ya a su olfato. Apenas vio los colmillos blancos relucir, no se lo pensó ni dos veces para echar mano de toda su velocidad.

Los gemidos y risas de las hienas, que ya había escuchado cuando en un inicio conoció a Fate, volvieron a perseguirla una vez más. El rascar de las garras contra la tierra así como los constantes intentos por morderla, no fueron tan efectivos como en un principio.

Habiendo vivido ya la experiencia, y sabiendo que Fate necesitaba de ella, Nanoha se obligó a ser fuerte y a correr todavía más.

Al ver que algunas hienas aparecían al frente, queriendo bloquearle el paso, bajó la cabeza. Se impulsó a sí misma, apuntando al frente los cuernos que ya se habían desarrollado un tanto; los cortes brotaron de la piel blanca entonces, rojizos y brillantes, al mismo tiempo en que los cuerpos manchados eran empujados bruscamente al suelo.

Repitió aquella acción una y otra vez, sintiendo el aire pesado y negro empezar a ahogarle; las garras rasguñarle el rostro o aferrarse a sus astas, que se sacudían fuertemente de un lado a otro.

Cuando pudo atravesar al grupo que se le había interpuesto, y que ya se ponía de pie de nuevo, les vio fijamente. La respiración irregular y los ojos azules firmes, decididos a llegar junto a Fate Testarossa, aunque ello significase enfrentar sus más altos miedos.

Y, tal vez, perder ante ellos…

-"Tanto tiempo de no verte."

Una de las hienas, visiblemente más grande y fornida, avanzó al frente, con el resto haciéndole camino. De inmediato, la expresión de la herbívora mostró asombro, recordando a aquél que había lastimado seriamente su pata en antaño.

Y el responsable, también, de que ella hubiese herido los sentimientos de Fate en aquel entonces.

-"Veo que me recuerdas –chasqueó los dientes con satisfacción-. Esta vez, _esa loba no está aquí para salvarte._"

_**¡GRUAAAAR!**_

Las fauces mordieron el aire al intentar atrapar al cordero, que rápidamente lanzó una patada a su mentón, cerrándole el hocico de golpe. Cirio gimió entonces, recuperando el equilibrio de inmediato para perseguir furioso a su presa.

-"¡TRAS ELLA!" –tronó su rugido.

El grito de las hienas sonó por todo el bosque, causando que los latidos de Nanoha se volvieran más frenéticos. Pezuñas y garras azotaron las rocas y hierbas, con los ojos azules oscilando por el miedo de no poder alcanzar a quien más amaba en este mundo.

Cerró los párpados entonces, agitando después la cabeza y arrojando las lágrimas, que no se daba cuenta estaban allí, al viento. Un balido agudo escapó de su garganta, ignorando por completo las lenguas abrasadoras que crecían alrededor suyo.

La luz del fuego alejando la neblina y cubriendo todo de calor y humo. A tiempo abrió los ojos la herbívora para frenarse de golpe ante un árbol en llamas, contra el que casi colisiona.

Retomó el camino al escuchar los bramidos pisándole los talones. Zigzagueó de un lado a otro, notando por fin el incendio que devoraba todo cuanto tocaba; esquivó igualmente las bocas de las hienas así como las llamaradas que se alzaban peligrosas.

-"¡No puedes correr por siempre!"

"_-¿Qué está pasando?"_

"_-¿Por qué hay fuego por doquier?"_

"_-¡Debemos retroceder o quedaremos atrapados!"_

"_-¡Caliente! ¡Demasiado caliente!"_

La advertencia del jefe, secundada por las voces alarmadas de sus seguidores, llegó hasta los oídos de Nanoha; que ya estaba consciente de que el calor empezaba a jugar con su vista y a sofocarla.

No pudiendo retroceder, su única opción fue ir más hacia delante, allí donde el corazón del incendio parecía estar. Hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas entonces, estirando todo su cuerpo para saltar sobre el tronco caído que interrumpía el sendero.

Justo detrás suyo, Cirio, el líder de la jauría, brincó también.

En ese momento, las llamas que ya habían alcanzado el leño vertiginosamente, dieron un salto colérico que se extendió hasta casi rozar las copas de los árboles; el grupo de hienas, que se había quedado rezagado del otro lado, gimió desesperado.

Reflejándose en sus ojos el fuego consumiendo todo a gran velocidad, cerrando el paso y rodeando en un círculo oscilante a las dos criaturas en su interior. Los chillidos salieron de inmediato, aullando y llamando a su cabecilla que no se percataba de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Nanoha pronto se halló acorralada, encontrándose frente a frente con una inclinada y alta pendiente rocosa que rompía con cualquier salida.

Para cuando se dio la vuelta, queriendo volver, la silueta de Cirio surgió. Con el furor de las flamas alumbrando de manera espeluznante su rostro frío y asesino; el fuego, a su derecha y a su izquierda, avivándose en un aviso mudo de que no había escapatoria.

-"Hasta aquí llegaste" –gruñó fiero.

Negándose a aceptar aquello, a abandonar a Fate, el cordero hizo lo único que podía hacer. Trotó hasta la empinada cuesta y se aferró, con su cansado y golpeado cuerpo, a las rocas bastas e inestables.

Comenzó a escalar a marchas forzadas, sintiéndose resbalar con facilidad. Los raspones en los cascos dejaron de importarle cuando la imagen de la rubia vino a su mente, sonriente y amable como siempre se había mostrado con ella.

_¡Crack! ¡Crack!_ _¡Crack!_

El sonido de las piedras caer hizo que Takamachi mirase atrás, por sobre su hombro; contemplando así a la hiena que se asía, con más dificultad, a las rocas allí.

Decidida a no morir en ese lugar, apretó los dientes y se obligó a avanzar con más prisa, sintiendo sus extremidades flaquear a cada paso. El crepitar del fuego, junto a sus alientos y el rebotar del rubí que pendía de su cuello, silenciaron todos los demás sonidos.

Los segundos pasaron antojándosele interminables y pesados, hasta que finalmente, a través del velo de humo, pudo vislumbrar la cima. El nombre de Fate escapó de su boca, percibiendo la garganta arderle al igual que los ojos, que derramaban lágrimas.

El corazón le dolió tan fuerte, que temió se le quebrara en pedazos.

"_¡FATE-CHAN!"_

El llamado resonó por todos los rincones del bosque. Recordando todas las promesas y el amor que se habían entregado, Nanoha gimió alto, dando un último salto que hizo que todos sus músculos se tensaran en dolor.

Sus pezuñas cayeron pesadamente encima de la cúspide, mandándole una oleada de electricidad que la hizo desplomarse en el suelo, exhausta. En ese instante, el zumbido de varias piedras desprenderse, así como el de un cuerpo rodar y chocar contra la tierra, la hizo alzar la cabeza débilmente.

Aguantándose el dolor, la ojiazul se asomó a la orilla, a tiempo para observar al líder de la jauría retroceder hasta la pendiente de la que había resbalado. Las llamas cerrando cada vez más el tramo de abajo, amenazando con quemarlo también.

Los aullidos no muy lejos de allí se escucharon, con sombras oscilantes moviéndose justo en el sitio donde el junco caído había estado; ahora, el fuego levantando una pared que separaba a la manada de su líder.

-"¡IAN!" –la hiena atrapada exclamó alegre al divisar en otra elevación cercana, la silueta pequeñísima del dingo.

Mas antes de que pudiese pedirle ayuda, le vio observarle con ojos fríos. Después, el perro negro retrocedió hasta desvanecerse entre el humo, sin siquiera dirigirle palabra alguna; abandonándole a su propia suerte.

Aquello hizo que las orejas y la cola de Cirio cayesen, sabiendo que ahora se encontraba totalmente solo.

Las pupilas ambarinas voltearon hacia la cima, entonces, y el cordero pudo contemplar la angustia y el pánico apoderarse de ellas. Cuando el viento sopló fuerte, haciendo rugir el fuego y batir el pelaje moteado, Cirio tuvo que saltar a la cuesta para evadir el brazo de flamas que se ondeó ferozmente hacia él.

El calor rozó su cola, obligándole a apretar los dientes para tragarse los quejidos de dolor. Las garras negras arañaron la roca sólida y rasposa, avanzando hacia arriba; mas al no haber nacido para recorrer ese tipo de terrenos, sus pasos fueron lentos y torpes.

Resbaló seis veces, y cada vez clavó sus zarpas con miedo, percibiendo las lenguas rojizas latiguearle los cuartos traseros y hacer hervir la superficie bajo éstos.

"_-¡Por favor, ayude a Fate-san!"_

"_-Soy amigo de Erio y Caro, ellos me han enviado. ¡Tienen que creerme, no vendría a exponer mi vida aquí si de verdad no fuera importante! Todo en Colmillo Brillante se ha vuelto un caos; necesita tu ayuda…"_

Nanoha se apartó de la orilla y trotó un poco. No obstante, los llamados lastimeros de las hienas la hicieron detenerse, todavía sin volver la vista. Tragó fuerte, para después entreabrir la boca mientras se dedicaba a mirar el camino que tenía por delante.

La neblina empezando a disiparse ya.

"_Fate…"_

"_-¡Un poco más, Jefe, ya casi lo tiene! ¡Suba un poco más!"_

"_-¡Ánimo, no puede darse por vencido!"_

"_-¡Nosotros estamos con usted!"_

Cerró los párpados y se echó a correr.

En la cuesta, el humo entraba a los pulmones de la criatura negra sin piedad. La respiración se tornaba casi nula así como su visión se volvía borrosa; la poca conciencia que le quedaba, sabía de antemano que no le sería suficiente.

Faltaba muy poco para ver la cima.

Las patas pisaron mal entonces, hundiéndose y desquebrajando el material debajo. Sus extremidades traseras perdieron el soporte, mientras las delanteras se soltaban por el peso repentino concentrado en ellas.

Gemidos se despertaron asustados, con los miles de pares de ojos viendo al líder del clan resbalar y caer.

El tiempo, el aire y el calor se volvieron uno solo, convirtiéndose a la vez en nada. El mundo dio un fuerte empujón y él apreció la gravedad sujetarle de las patas y arrastrarlo hacia abajo.

-"¡Resiste, por favor!"

Sus garras postreras rozaron de nuevo la superficie rocosa a medida que sus ojos mieles se abrían, solamente para ver la cabeza del cordero bajo sus cuartos primeros, los cuales colgaban flojos sobre la mediana cornamenta.

-"Rápido… -Nanoha gimió, sintiendo sus pezuñas ser haladas pendiente abajo-. Tienes que subir rápido…"

Lentamente, fue jalado hacia arriba, colocando así sus cuartos traseros uno delante de otro, escalando ahora con más seguridad y facilidad; los orbes color ámbar reflejando entre movimientos temblorosos la figura de su presa salvarle de su muerte.

Rememorando el can en su mente todas las veces que había intentando atacarle sin remordimiento alguno; siendo que ahora, que podía dejarlo caer para librarse de él por siempre, no hacía sino proteger su vida.

Susurros se oyeron a la distancia, allí donde la jauría observaba conmocionada a través del manto de fuego, el espejismo de su jefe ser rescatado.

Cuando las cuatro patas tocaron la tan ansiada cresta, Cirio se precipitó sobre ésta, ya sin fuerzas.

La boca entreabierta y la lengua pegada la tierra, con el vientre subiendo y bajando mientras su mirada indescifrable no se apartaba de aquélla cerúlea que le veía desde arriba.

-"Yo… -Nanoha habló-. Yo debo ayudar a Fate. No espero que ustedes lo entiendan."

Con eso dicho, se dio la media vuelta para desaparecer entre la floresta. La hiena se sostuvo de sus extremidades delanteras, respirando agitadamente y viendo el camino por el cual se había marchado la pequeña herbívora.

Al siguiente segundo, su cuerpo se desplomó para no volver a levantarse.

" – " – "

-"¿Dónde están todos?"

La pregunta del cuarteto fue vocalizada por Chrono Harlaown, que giraba sobre sí mismo en el lugar donde debería de haber una revuelta, y que simplemente parecía vacío.

-"Tal vez se han escondido" –opinó el lobo marsupial.

-"Nadie aquí se ha escondido, Griffith. Sólo tienen que alzar las miradas para comprobarlo."

La voz rígida hizo que todos elevasen la vista a la meseta frente a ellos. Arriba de ésta, la imagen de un dingo rojo apareció, acompañado de otros que se apostaban a lo largo de toda la orilla.

-"¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Este sitio es muy peligroso, ¡les ordeno que se vayan!"

-"Directora –las pupilas púrpuras se enfocaron en ella-, me temo que su autoridad acaba el día de hoy."

Una vez que terminó su oración, todos los perros bajaron sus cuellos para pelar los dientes y gruñir feroces. El lobo de los esteros jadeó sorprendido ante aquello, al igual que su hijo y los profesores que le acompañaban.

-"¡Karas! –llamó Lindy-. ¡¿Qué dirá Ian cuando sepa lo que estás haciendo?"

-"Pero si es él quien me ha enviado."

La lengua se relamió el hocico rojo del dingo, cuyas órbitas permanecían serias y desprovistas de emoción alguna.

-"Fue una trampa… -Chrono susurró-. ¡Nos tendieron una maldita emboscada!"

-"¡Lindy Harlaown! –el grito de Karas hizo que la nombrada hiciera contacto visual con él-. ¡Yo seré quien pelee contigo!"

Un bramido de guerra abandonó la garganta del Comandante conforme lideraba al resto a saltar hacia abajo, para abalanzarse contra aquellos que debían de ser eliminados.

_Para que Jail Scaglietti recuperase el trono._

" – " – "

Los ojos negros, brillantes entre la neblina que había sobrevivido, hicieron a Nanoha detenerse. Cuando quiso dar la vuelta para tomar otro camino, mandíbulas poderosas se cerraron sobre su cuello y la fijaron al suelo.

Balidos descontrolados fueron emitidos, disminuyendo su volumen conforme los dientes constreñían su cuello.

-"Takamachi Nanoha –escuchó el murmullo grave al tiempo que abría uno de sus ojos azules-, he estado esperando por ti."

Ian la levantó entonces, sintiendo ella al instante todo su cuerpo palpitar de dolor y cansancio. Con muy pocas fuerzas, y el aire inyectando sus pulmones escasamente, no pudo evitar ser cargada por el enorme perro negro.

La niebla poco a poco fue esfumándose, con los altos árboles pasando ante su atontada vista. No supo cuánto tiempo fue transportada; sin embargo, al final, la gigantesca estructura oscura del colegio de los mil asesinos surgió ante sus ojos.

Las letras rojas que decían _"Colmillo Brillante"_, causaron que su mente reaccionase ante el peligro inminente.

Cada paso retumbó en sus oídos, y pronto, las paredes de interior nácar la rodearon. Apenas cruzar la entrada, miles de carnívoros –esperando en lo que asemejaba una recepción- dirigieron su vista al dingo que caminaba despacio a través del corredor principal.

Cuando hubo alcanzado el final, soltó al cordero, dejándole caer sobre el piso limpio.

Después, retrocedió de espaldas hasta unirse al conglomerado de animales que se hallaba reunido allí. El ruido de un aplauso, en lo alto, hizo que tanto Nanoha como todos alzasen la vista.

En la tribuna sobre sus cabezas, Jail Scaglietti sonreía satisfecho, con la imagen del bovino reflejándose en sus ojos perversos.

-"Takamachi Nanoha –saboreó cada palabra-, hija de la Directora de Casco Resistente, ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita?" –rió.

Bisbiseos y cuchicheos se extendieron por todo el lugar al saber aquella información. El cielo de la mañana, que ya se había nublado y se dejaba ver por entre las grandes puertas abiertas de la escuela, liberó sus truenos así como una fina lluvia que cayó sobre todo el bosque.

Apagando el incendio que los dingos iniciasen momento atrás.

-"Nuestras políticas son claras y estrictas, en cuanto a lo que el término depredador y presa significa –retomó la palabra, con el viento silbante y húmedo como única interrupción-. Nosotros cazamos herbívoros, los traemos aquí, nos atrevemos a irlos a buscar al otro lado o los encontramos invadiendo estas tierras; tal y como ha pasado contigo. ¿Y sabes qué sucede después?"

Un relámpago alumbró el rostro del pelimorado, que chasqueó sus dedos sin despegar la mirada del cordero.

En ese momento, un dragón monitor empujó el cuerpo de Fate hacia delante, en el pequeño espacio que había sido reservado para la invitada de Jail.

Nanoha estuvo a punto de gritar su nombre al verla caer al piso, mas se contuvo; consciente de que aquello colocaría a su compañera en serios problemas. La lobezna se puso de pie entonces, cambiando sus ojos borgoñas de reticentes a preocupados al ver las heridas de su pareja.

-"Hace años, Precia Testarossa demostró ser la mejor depredadora de este Colegio, antes de morir aquella trágica noche a manos de una estudiante que nos traicionó a todos –mintió y fingió pena mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, sabiendo perfectamente que nadie sabía que él había sido el verdadero responsable de aquel incidente-. Ahora, Fate Testarossa, tú que eres su hija, te ofrezco la oportunidad de redimir su nombre. Deshazte de la hija de la Directora de Casco Resistente, para que quede en claro quién está arriba en la cadena alimenticia."

La boca de la lupina tembló al contemplar horrorizada a todos los estudiantes que veían a Nanoha con hambre. Las orejas negras se plegaron hacia atrás y ella volteó a verla, encontrándose con las pupilas azules brillantes y sin saber qué hacer.

-"¡Nanoha!"

Hayate exclamó en voz baja, dándose cuenta, al igual que el resto de sus amigas, del auténtico motivo de la reunión. Cuando ella y Signum quisieron abrirse paso entre los alumnos, Ian dio un paso adelante, habiendo anticipado ya aquello.

-"¡Nosotros somos el futuro de Colmillo Brillante! –habló alto, entusiasmando a los presentes allí-. ¡Quien se oponga a eso, también deberá enfrentar el mismo destino que Takamachi Nanoha!" –declaró, observando de reojo y con una semi-sonrisa, al licaón ubicado más atrás.

Aullidos, chillidos y rugidos demostraron de inmediato el acuerdo con ese pensamiento.

-"No podemos intervenir sin un plan, sólo empeoraríamos las cosas" –Carim le susurró a Yagami.

Signum, ubicada en el grupo frente a ella, junto a Tía y Subaru, volteó a verlas también; sintiendo el peso del pasado volver a cernirse sobre su corazón, obligando a sus colmillos apretarse entre sí para no cometer una locura.

-"Fate –Jail llamó, haciendo que la nombrada le mirase-, si eres leal a nuestros principios, sabes muy bien lo que debes hacer. Mata al cordero, o enfrenta la ira de Colmillo Brillante."

Las orejas de la lobezna saltaron al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

"_No…"_

Vio las manos del Subdirector apretar el barandal de piedra en lo alto, al mismo tiempo en que una sonrisa que le daba escalofríos se formaba en sus labios.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?" –repitió, regocijándose con aquello.

"_Nanoha…"_

Los ojos borgoñas viajaron hasta el cordero al frente, el aire volviéndose pesado de repente. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer?

Amaba a Nanoha más que a todo en el mundo entero, jamás se arrepentiría de haberla conocido. El olor de la ojiazul le llegó al olfato en cuanto bajó la vista, encontrándose con la pañoleta azul que le regalase, para ayudarla en un principio a salvaguardar su amistad, atada a su cuello.

"_No puede acabar así. ¡No puede acabar así!"_

Fate cerró los párpados con fuerza y apretó las mandíbulas. Deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, que lo que estaba pasando no fuese más que una horrible pesadilla.

Pero estaba despierta.

Abrió los ópalos humedecidos, con temor, contemplando así a quien representaba lo más importante en su vida; y a quien también, le pedían todos que asesinase. Tal y como su naturaleza debía de ser.

A pesar de que Nanoha no dijo ninguna palabra, ella pudo entender perfectamente lo que le había expresado en ese preciso momento; aunado a la melancolía en su faz blanca, había allí una sonrisa cariñosa y unos ojos azules que le veían con ternura.

El mundo de Fate se hizo pedazos.

Y sonó tan fuerte en su mente, que pareció como si el mismísimo cielo nublado de afuera se hubiese estrellado contra todo el bosque…

"_-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matar al cordero, o enfrentar la ira de Colmillo Brillante?"_

"_Te amo, Fate-chan…"_

_**Continuará…**_

¡Vamos a tener una borreguiza! Cada quien traiga sus cuchillos y tenedores, por favor.

Hablando seriamente, la siguiente actualización muy probablemente, casi totalmente seguro que será la última. Tengo planeado acabar LyC durante esta semana que viene.

Así que ya sean los dos o tres capítulos que faltan, está en mis planes subirlos al mismo tiempo.

Muchas gracias como siempre a todos los que hacen un momento para leerse esta historia, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

Saludos =)

Kida Luna.


	37. Escape al Paraíso, Parte l

"_-¡Ese lobo estaba empapado con sangre, sangre que pertenecía a un cordero y que pudo haber sido Nanoha! ¡¿Te piensas que no reconozco el olor de mi propia especie?" _

"_-¡¿Por qué no me has matado, Orión? ¡Ian no habría dudado en hacerlo!"_

"_-¡Resiste, por favor!"_

"_-¡Lindy Harlaown! ¡Yo seré quien pelee contigo!"_

"_-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matar al cordero, o enfrentar la ira de Colmillo Brillante?"_

"_Te amo, Fate-chan…"_

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XXXVl_

_Escape al Paraíso, Parte l_

-"Está bien… Está bien, si es Fate-chan, no me importa morir por ella."

Las palabras llorosas hicieron que la aludida abriese los ojos sorprendida, sintiendo sus primeras lágrimas deslizarse a través de sus mejillas doradas para caer y hacerse trizas en los mosaicos diáfanos.

Nanoha amplió su sonrisa, queriendo transmitirle lo infinitamente agradecida que estaba por haberla conocido. Cuando los orbes húmedos, que ya lloraban también, se cerraron, la respiración del lobo se congeló por completo.

Sus orejas negras se pegaron totalmente a su nuca y ella entreabrió varias veces la boca, no pudiendo jalar su voz hacia fuera.

"_No…"_

El cuerpo blanco se enderezó, mostrando el cordero el cuello que había de ser degollado para salvar la vida de Fate Testarossa.

"_¡Nanoha, basta! ¡Por favor, BASTA!"_

-"No quiero hacerlo…" –gimió dolida, agachando la cabeza y sintiendo sus cuatro cuartos temblar contra el suelo.

Las pupilas borgoñas se entrecerraron conforme la cola punteada en negro se escondía entre las patas. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, apenas con fuerzas, mordiéndose los labios y deseando morirse más que nunca.

Morir, antes que asesinar lo que más amaba…

* * *

"_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-N-Nanoha-a T-Takamachi._

_-Bonito nombre, pero no me veas así, no luzco tan aterradora. Me llamo Fate. Fate Testarossa."_

_- ' - ' -_

"_-¿Nanoha?_

_-Dime._

_-Eres linda."_

_- ' - ' -_

"_-Fate, mírame, por favor…_

_-Nanoha, no, ¡voy a morderte!_

_-¡Fate, escúchame! ¡Escúchame bien y abre los ojos!"_

_- ' - ' -_

"_-Soy un lobo._

_-Sí, lo sé, eres mi amiga."_

_- ' - ' -_

"_-Ne, ¿Fate?"_

_-Dime._

_-Gracias, estoy tan feliz de estar aquí contigo._

_-… ¿Gracias?…_

_-Nyahaha, ¿y sabes qué más? No te cambiaría por nada del mundo."_

_- ' - ' -_

"_-¡Es sólo un maldito cordero!_

_-¡Te equivocas! ¡Ella es más que eso!"_

_- ' - ' -_

"_-No estoy inventando nada. Cuando digo que eres bonita es porque lo eres, Fate. Ahora, ¿quieres salir de ahí un momento?_

_-¿P-Por qué?_

_-Me gustaría verte de nuevo, ya sabes, hablo de la adorable rubia que me emboscó con un ataque de cosquillas la otra vez."_

_- ' - ' -_

_-"¿Bailarías conmigo?"_

_- ' - ' -_

_-"Me__ gustas, Nanoha. En serio me gustas…_

_-__¿Me quieres, Fate?" _

_- ' - ' -_

"_-Está bien, ¿amarnos está bien, cierto?"_

_- ' - ' -_

"_-¡Fate-chan nunca me haría daño!"_

* * *

Todos los momentos que habían creado, desde el primero hasta el último, se reflejaron en los empapados ojos de Fate mientras sus mandíbulas tiritaban; el pelaje blanco del cuello siendo rozado por sus finos colmillos, aquellos que, contra sus primordiales instintos, se negaban a cerrarse.

Más lágrimas bajaron a medida que contemplaba la expresión tranquila de Nanoha, escuchando ya solamente las respiraciones de ambas. En el instante en que sujetó su piel, la lobezna cerró los ojos abruptamente, no pudiendo soportar la idea de que la joven de quien se había enamorado, aceptaba entregarle su vida.

Para poder salvar la suya.

-"Buen cachorro, Fate" –la oyó susurrar con voz quebrada.

-"Mhp –negó-. N-No soy tan buena co-como crees…"

-"¡Mátala!" –Jail gritó desde la tribuna, con las pupilas amarillas inyectadas de locura.

La herbívora, entonces, abrió los ojos azules para verse reflejada en esos mares escarlatas y turbulentos, que le suplicaban perdón y le rogaban por abrazo y consuelo.

Sin embargo, ella tan sólo ablandó su mirada.

-"¿Ne, Fate-chan? –susurró muy bajo-. Cuídate mucho."

"_¿Na-Nanoha...?"_

-"A-Adiós…" –sollozó.

-"Nanoha… ¡Nanoha, por favor perdóname!"

_**¡GRASP!**_

El gruñido del lobo se escuchó al mismo tiempo en que sus fauces se separaban para provocar un chasquido al rodear el cuello pálido.

Durante una fracción de segundo, todos los sonidos murieron. Los párpados dorados y blancos apretados fuertemente, en tanto las miradas de las amistades que habían hecho a lo largo de su vida observaban impotentes.

Las bocas abiertas en un _"No"_ mudo, percibiendo como el aire desaparecía de repente al igual que las demás criaturas que poblaban el lugar; las esperanzas derrumbándose una tras otra, sintiendo que el alma les sangraba de la misma manera en que el cordero iba a hacerlo…

"_-Te quiero. Seas lo que seas, te quiero conmigo, Fate-chan._

_-__Estás cometiendo un error._

_-__No, no eres un error. Sólo eres una tonta cachorra…"_

-"¡NO VOY A HACERLO!"

-"¡FATE-CHAN, NO!"

El grito amortiguado por el pelaje níveo, se dejó escuchar a través de la sala mientras la lobezna se paraba en dos patas; todavía con los ojos cerrados, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para arrojar a Nanoha lo más lejos que le fue posible.

-"¡NANOHA, CORRE! ¡CORRE YA!"

El cuerpo pequeño rebotó sobre las losas, provocando que los animales cerca se alejasen ante el estrépito. Rápidamente, el cordero se puso de pie y se volteó a ver al lobo.

Estuvo a punto de avanzar hacia ella, cuando un tercer grito diciéndole que corriera abandonó la garganta amarilla. El tono suplicante y desgarrador, que perforó sus oídos, al igual que esos tormentosos ojos rojos, la hicieron pasar saliva.

Los ópalos azules temblaron de miedo puro, con un dolor inmenso partiendo todo su ser así como los rayos púrpuras que partían el firmamento.

"_No… ¡no puedes… Fate-chan, no puedes dejarme__!"_

-"Así que ésta es tu decisión… -siseó Jail antes de dirigir su mirada fría directo al cordero-. Je –sonrió de lado-, _mátenla."_

Inmediatamente la figura del pelimorado se convirtió en la gigantesca anaconda negra que era, con su siseo y mirar aterradores despertando los más profundos temores en el lobo y el cordero.

-"¡Vete de aquí, Nanoha! ¡VETE!"

_¡VEEETTTTEEEEEEE!_

Nanoha Takamachi se obligó tragarse sus lágrimas para darse la media vuelta y echar a andar los cascos, sintiendo que el tiempo corría lento y sus pasos tardaban una eternidad en realizarse.

Los rugidos y bramidos despertando en el mismo ritmo perezoso, escuchándose aún por encima de los dantescos truenos del cielo gris.

El lobo se abalanzó entonces sobre los leopardos, quienes habían sido los primeros en moverse; golpeó los costados amarillos hasta sacarlos del camino y gruñó mientras atacaba los cuellos, arrojándolos así al piso.

Conforme la hija de Momoko se abría paso, el de Fate era cerrado cada vez más, tratando de evitar que el menor número posible de carnívoros pasase sobre ella. Al mismo tiempo, Signum y las demás corrían para intentar interceptar a los miles de estudiantes –a quienes Nanoha trataba de esquivar difícilmente entre salto y salto-, de modo que el camino a la salida de la escuela no fuese bloqueado por completo.

En segundos, sin embargo, fue inevitable que una de tantas garras enviará a la lobezna al suelo de un bofetón. Apenas se puso en pie como resorte, queriendo ir tras el cordero, correas se aferraron a su piel y cuello.

-"¡Suéltenme! –aulló histérica-. ¡Nanoha, NANOHA! ¡NANOHAAAA!"

-"¡DETÉNGANLA!" –un dragón de Komodo ordenó.

Los lamentos de la lupina continuaron sonando altos y desesperados, quedando ella suspendida en dos patas en tanto su cuerpo luchaba por avanzar hacia delante; las ataduras hicieron mayor presión a medida que los dragones monitores se ponían en pie y empujaban hacia atrás.

Una correa más se enlazó al hocico dorado, que de inmediato le mordió; su dueña sacudió la cabeza, ahora limitada, a los lados, en un intento por romperla. El rasgar de la cuerda sonó así como Fate sentía el rasgar de su propio corazón.

Ignorando el ardor en su boca…

_¡SUELTENME YAAAAAAA!_

El aullido rebotó fuertemente en las paredes, como un gemido precioso que despertaba relámpagos afuera. Para cuando la lobezna volvió la vista al frente, pudo ver a todas sus compañeras luchando y siendo superadas por el número; la rabia y la angustia la obligaron a querer zafarse una vez más, retorciéndose y rascando frenéticamente sus garras traseras contra los mosaicos límpidos una y otra vez.

-"¡TESTAROSSA!"

El rugido de Signum la hizo virar la cabeza atrás, percibiendo como de pronto la presión sobre ella desaparecía y caía al suelo. Las correas se soltaron de golpe, hasta deslizarse enfrente de su hocico; para cuando se apoyó sobre sus cuartos primeros y volteó a ver los dragones, les encontró aplastados por las patas de la leona.

-"¡¿Qué estás esperando? –le observó luchar por mantenerse sobre ellos-. ¡Ve por Nanoha!"

"_Signum…"_

-"¡FATE!"

El grito de Carim hizo que sus orejas se parasen, regresando la mirada al frente sólo para ver cómo la herbívora cruzaba ya el umbral de la entrada hacia el bosque. Detrás suyo, Ian salía disparado, que fue rápidamente seguido por Hayate apenas verle.

-"¡Muévete!" –escuchó el ladrido de Arf, que pasaba a su lado y la obligaba a pararse.

Ambas corrieron a través del tumulto de bocas y zarpas en la recepción, sintiendo uno que otros cortes. En el momento en que un lince se arrojó sobre las dos, con su chillido espeluznante, fue su hermana mayor la que velozmente se precipitó encima de éste para evitar que Fate fuese rezagada.

-"¡Fate, por acá!"

Carim corrió hasta ella y se la llevó consigo, dejando atrás a Signum y a Arf, a quienes más criaturas les brincaban y rodeaban con cada segundo que pasaba.

Mordiéndose los dientes, la lobezna tuvo que mirar adelante, apreciando de repente el viento de afuera pegarle en el rostro fuertemente. Las cúpulas de interior negro en Colmillo, fueron reemplazadas entonces por la tormenta grisácea y los depredadores que avanzaban bajo ésta también.

Todos siguiendo la pista de la hija de la Directora de Casco Resistente.

-"¡Jamás les alcanzaremos así! –exclamó Fate por sobre el alboroto-. ¡Tomaré un atajo, tú ayuda a Hayate!"

El dingo tan sólo le miró fijamente y asintió. En aquel instante se separaron, una desviándose hacia la arboleda, y la otra avanzando peligrosamente entre los miles de cazadores que poblaban el lugar; la figura del licaón, marchando a toda prisa tras Ian, reflejándose en las preocupadas orbes lavandas.

Más atrás, luego de que Tea y Subaru fuesen por Signum y Arf, la sombra silenciosa del Subdirector se arrastró hasta la entrada de la escuela; una vez allí, elevó su largo cuerpo mientras sus ojos reptilescos contemplaron al lobo que pretendía escapar por entre los árboles.

" – " – "

Miles de patas detuvieron su sonar al mismo tiempo. Los cuartos marrones parados firmemente sobre aquella colina, con el pecho alto y la mirada grave, pero esta última todavía invadida por chispas de inseguridad.

Dibujándose en su interior, la silueta del gran cordero que le veía metros más abajo, al frente.

-"Momoko Takamachi, hemos venido a entregarle un mensaje –habló fuertemente, sintiendo las ráfagas de aire azotar su pelaje café-. Por orden de nuestra actual Directora, Lindy Harlaown, Colmillo Brillante le declara la guerra a Casco Resistente. Ninguna de sus fronteras será ya respetada por nosotros, y ninguno de ustedes podrá resguardarse más tras estos pobres enrejados."

El comentario causó que los herbívoros ahí apostados dispersasen dudas y preocupaciones en susurros bajos, observando con cierto temor a los dingos arriba de la elevación.

-"¡¿La actual Directora? ¡Así que esto es lo que planean, ¿hacernos sus víctimas? –respondió desafiante la bovina y dio un paso adelante sin abandonar su mirar furioso-. ¡No voy a permitirlo!"

La gran cornamenta se agitó como muestra de ello, logrando con ello mermar los miedos en sus homólogos, fuesen estudiantes o profesores; de manera que, las criaturas detrás suyo, se mostraron dispuestos a apoyar a su rectora hasta el final.

-"En ese caso –Orión pareció darse la vuelta-, ¿qué ésta esperando, Directora? Si quiere tener a su hija de vuelta, será mejor que se apresure…"

-"¿Nanoha?" –el velo poderoso de sus ojos por fin cayó.

-"¡Retirada!"

El ladrido de Orión hizo que los perros retomasen el camino por la pradera, alejándose antes de que el enorme tropel de Momoko despertase y fuese tras ellos.

Los balidos enardecidos del cordero sonaron alto, al ritmo de los truenos, demandando que trajesen a su hija con ella. Mas cuando el líder de una cuadrilla de ciervos, con una pata herida, se acercó a decirle que no tenían pistas de ella, el mundo pareció volverse burlonamente cruel.

Las largas extremidades blancas de la regente temblaron conforme mantenía la cabeza gacha, sintiendo su propia respiración aumentar súbitamente.

Vita, que permanecía entre las filas de herbívoros, retrocedió al ver los dientes planos crujir entre sí y los cascos negros delanteros aplastar de un pisotón la hierba.

Yuuno y Shamal también se sorprendieron, percibiendo un horrible sentimiento instalarse dentro de ellos al ver al cordero alzar la cabeza; los ojos fríos y aterradores, así como el relámpago que alumbró su forma portentosa, enviándoles una serie de escalofríos.

-"Si Lindy Harlaown quiere guerra… –susurró fieramente, rascando con sus pezuñas el pasto-… ¡ESO ES LO QUE LE DAREMOS!"

Los gritos y mugidos se elevaron en toda la pradera, entusiastas y decididos a obedecer las órdenes de su Directora. Los rayos en el cielo iluminando a los miles de herbívoros, cuyas miradas alguna vez aterrorizadas por los depredadores al otro lado, ahora se volvían rencorosas contra ellos.

-"¡EL DÍA DE HOY, COLMILLO BRILLANTE CAERÁ PARA NUNCA LEVANTARSE!"

Con un último coro al firmamento gris y a la llovizna que empapaba sus rostros enfurecidos, fue como Momoko lideró a través de sus tierras al inmenso grupo, para dirigirse a aquéllas que desde el principio de los tiempos les habían estado prohibidas.

Pero que en ese momento, _tomarían a la fuerza._

-"Ya vienen…"

Los orbes amarillos de Orión oscilaron al admirar los numerosos puntos negros que ya bajaban por la colina, ésa que él y los suyos hubiesen abandonado minutos atrás.

Consciente de que podían verlos, aulló al resto de su escuadrón para que guiasen a los herbívoros hasta Colmillo Brillante.

Tal y como Ian le había pedido hacerlo.

"_Takamachi Nanoha, ¿es éste el amor de tu madre... o sólo el deseo de __destrucción hacia nosotros…?"_

" – " – "

-"¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?"

Las palabras de Lindy Harlaown se escucharon en tanto Karas arremetía contra ella sin parar; las mandíbulas cerrándose en el aire mientras el cuerpo verde retrocedía, todavía sin comprender el por qué de la traición de aquellos a quienes había intentado cuidar con esmero.

E intentado alejar de un destino parecido al de Precia Testarossa…

-"¡Detente! ¡Detén todo esto!"

Las demandas del lobo de los esteros fueron seguidas por un largo aullido de dolencia en cuanto algo se clavó en su muslo derecho; se liberó entonces para apartarse, sintiendo su pata trasera flaquear.

Frente a ella, su mirada cansada se proyectaba en la impasible del dingo rojo, cuya boca chorreaba de sangre.

-"¿Por qué…? ¿Acaso no ves lo que está pasando? –chilló desconsolada-. Si continúas así, será Jail quien tome las riendas de la escuela. ¡Él va a acabar con todo lo que hecho hasta ahora…!"

-"Así es como debe ser –empezó a caminar despacio-. Somos asesinos, nacemos para matar a aquellos que nacieron para morir en nuestros colmillos."

-"Escucha lo que dices…"

El lamento del Aguará-guazú pasó desapercibido para el otro, que volvió a arrojarse sobre ella. Las patas verde pálido chocando con las rojas, así como los hocicos luchaban por frenar al homólogo.

A pesar del dolor en su muslo, Lindy se forzó a mantenerse recta y derecha en sus cuatro cuartos; ignorando los rasguños sobre su pecho mullido o las mordidas en su oreja que la hacían gemir de dolor.

Al mismo tiempo en que peleaba y oía sus propios jadeos o bramidos, oía los del resto, que caían estruendosamente sobre el suelo una y otra vez; la marejada de perros cubriéndoles, arañando las escamas, brincando encima del lomo rayado o sujetando la cola negra.

El cuerpo gigantesco de Vice se alzó, abriendo sus palmeadas patas delanteras y sacudiéndose bruscamente, aventando así lejos a los dingos que aferraban sus dientes a él. Cerca suyo pasaba Griffith, corriendo y golpeando los troncos de los árboles o rodando contra la tierra fértil, en un intento por sacárselos también.

Chrono, al igual que su madre, se enfocaba en las mordidas y arañazos, aún sin poder evitar las bocas que se cerraban en su cuello y lo mandaban metros lejos; donde más cánidos le estaban esperando para brincarle encima.

El cansancio empezó a invadir rápidamente al cuarteto, que cada vez que se levantaba, sentía sus energías desvanecerse más. Los dingos, en cambio, se paraban como si nada, conservando su número y ganas de seguir luchando.

"_Precia, __dame fuerzas…"_

-"¡Por ellos!" –rugió Karas.

Las patas tronaron contra el suelo, con las colas bamboleando al igual que las orejas; los colmillos al aire mientras los ojos reverberaban en una letal amenaza.

-"¡Nosotros también! ¡Arriba, arriba todos!"

Gritaba Lindy, con la vista fija en los dingos que ya corrían de nuevo hacia ellos.

" – " – "

La lluvia aumentaba de intensidad así como sus truenos, presagiando malos augurios para el cordero que avanzaba bajo ambos. Su respiración tornándose cada vez más fría, hasta el punto en que podía ver el vaho formarse frente a ella.

Pisadas colisionaban encima del suelo, alertándola de que si se le ocurría detenerse siquiera, sería su fin. Volteó a ver hacia atrás, queriendo hallar a Fate, pero encontrando tan sólo un cúmulo de bestias en su lugar.

Regresó la vista adelante, escaló pendientes y se escurrió bajo las ramas de los arbustos, importándole ya muy poco las espinas en el camino; dio vueltas por un lugar y otro, con el sendero siendo alumbrado varias veces por los cegadores relámpagos.

Los truenos zumbando en sus oídos…

"_¡Fate-chan!"_

Llamaba una y otra vez dentro de sí, a través de su mirada temblorosa.

El rugido de un glotón la hizo frenarse bruscamente, sintiendo enseguida las patas hundirse en el lodo formado por la lluvia; antes de que Nanoha pudiese cambiar de dirección, el mustélido saltó para aferrar la boca a su nuca.

Los balidos desesperados se escucharon entonces, al mismo tiempo en que el cordero brincaba una y otra vez como si fuese un caballo salvaje, queriendo quitárselo.

-"¡Ahí está! ¡Ya la tenemos!"

Los gritos y siseos no hicieron sino aumentar su nerviosismo y adrenalina; no queriendo ser alcanzada, se aventuró a correr todavía con la criatura encima. No obstante, apenas hubo avanzado unos pasos cuando otro glotón apareció al frente, mordiendo de inmediato su cuello.

El trueno que retumbó sobre sus cabezas ahogó el balido de dolor.

-"¡NANOHA!"

-"¡Fate!"

El crujir de la carne sonó entonces, con las mandíbulas del lobo asiendo los cuerpos marrones para arrojarlos abruptamente sobre los charcos de lodo; una vez que la herbívora estuvo libre, la cazadora la instó a huir de ahí.

El agua estancada en la tierra chapoteó fuertemente, varias veces, con miles de huellas diferentes imprimiéndose en el suelo húmedo. El viento ululante meció tanto las ramas de los árboles, que parecían ir a quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Luego de intentar perderlos, sin éxito, las dos llegaron hasta un acantilado.

Los ojos borgoñas vieron hacia atrás, donde pupilas fluorescentes se vislumbraban entre la sombra de la tormenta; las figuras de todos los tamaños y colores, siendo reveladas por fugaces luces del cielo.

-"¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?" –Nanoha chilló, pegándose lo más que podía a la orilla.

Fate respiró ruidosamente, percibiendo el frío hacer tiritar sus sentidos. Volteó hacia el borde, contemplando el afluente turbulento allí abajo, que golpeaba sin consideración las piedras altas y negras.

Se quedó varios segundos así, halando y exhalando aire mientras sus irises negros recorrían todo el río.

-"Confía en mí" –habló seria, aún sin despegar la mirada del agua.

-"¿F-Fate?"

-"¡Confía en mí!" –aulló, agachando las orejas y cerrando los párpados con fuerza.

A unos metros de distancia de que les alcanzasen, el lobo sujetó al cordero por la nuca, con cuidado; después, su vista se pasó al otro lado, donde el camino continuaba.

Retrocedió un poco antes de lanzarse en carrera. Enseguida, las ráfagas de viento envolvieron ambos cuerpos, que ya habían abandonado la tierra y flotaban en la nada; las patas delanteras oscuras de la cazadora se estiraron, separando los dedos y suplicando por cruzar a salvo.

_**¡GRASP!**_

Las cuatro garras negras chocaron violentamente contra la pared rocosa, metros más debajo de la cima. Su cuerpo, en posición vertical, empezó a resbalar entonces; el ruido de las rocas cayendo acelerando los latidos de su corazón.

-"¡Fate!"

Nanoha gritó. En ese momento, una grieta se abrió en el trozo de piedra donde la lobezna estaba aferrada. Las zarpas azabaches rasgaron en pánico los alrededores, mientras las traseras buscaban frenéticamente un soporte seguro.

Para cuando los animales que les perseguían se detuvieron en la orilla de la que ellas habían saltado, Testarossa resbaló del muro sólido.

Peñascos volaron por los aires, hundiéndose en el río así como el lobo y el cordero se hundían también.

-"Han caído..."

-"¡Ahí están! ¡Rápido, hay que bajar!"

Los animales empezaron a dispersarse de nuevo, algunos dando la vuelta para hallar otro camino; y otros, felinos principalmente, deslizándose cuesta abajo por la pendiente rocosa.

" – " – "

-"¡Fate… Fate-chan!"

-"¡Aquí estoy! ¡Aquí… es-estoy!"

Los llamados se volvieron confusos, con el agua entrando a sus bocas cada que las cabezas eran sumergidas por la fuerza del río. Reuniendo sus energías, la lupina volvió a retomar su agarre en el cordero.

A pesar de que el frío aumentaba vertiginosamente, Fate se aguantó y dejó que el afluente les arrastrase lejos por un rato. Cuando vio que se acercaban a una cueva, empezó a nadar en serio; se esforzó en patalear contra la corriente para alcanzar la orilla.

En cuanto sus cuatro cuartos tocaron la piedra fresca, se dejó caer sobre ésta, exhausta. Su boca se abrió, liberando al bovino que se mantenía echado también, intentando normalizar la respiración.

-"No podemos quedarnos… aquí –jadeó Takamachi, siendo la primera en ponerse en pie-. Nos encontrarán…"

-"¿A dónde… a dónde iremos…?"

-"No lo sé –susurró al bajar la mirada-. ¡Eso no importa, tenemos que seguir adelante! ¡Párate, Fate-chan, párate!"

Los balidos del cordero, que se pegaba al cuerpo dorado para animarle a levantarse, provocaron la risa cansada de la otra. El lobo se puso en pie entonces, con las patas largas flaqueándole del frío.

-"Preferiría dormir un poco, Nanoha" –murmuró, con una sonrisa corta y las orejas caídas.

-"Luego… Luego puedes dormir todo lo que quieras –gimió, queriendo evitar echarse llorar-. Y yo estaré a tu lado…"

-"¿Vas a ser mi almohada, cierto? –rió sin ganas-. Ya me cansé de serlo yo."

-"Uhm, claro que sí. Pero ahora debes moverte."

Comenzaron a marchar así, oyendo el eco de las gotas que resbalaban de las estalactitas estrellarse contra el piso. Se apoyaban la una en la otra, recorriendo el ancho y largo camino de la cueva azul, cubierto de sombras oscuras y marinas.

El clamor de los truenos atravesando apenas las duras paredes, al igual que el repicar de la lluvia o el silbido del viento.

-"Iremos lo más lejos que se pueda –dijo Nanoha, pretendiendo llamar la atención de su novia-. El lugar donde nació Hayate, suena muy bueno ahora."

-"Tienes razón –hizo una pausa para dar un estornudo-. Peligroso, pero seguro que nadie nos perseguirá todos los días allí."

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

El ruido de los pasos se detuvo. Los orbes azules miraron con miedo aquellos borgoñas, cuya dueña no comprendía la culpa y arrepentimiento que veía en ellos. Antes de que Fate pudiese preguntar, la otra le ganó la palabra.

-"Me dijeron que necesitabas ayuda… -murmuró, desviando la vista en vergüenza y retomando el paso-. Luego de lo que sucedió con mi madre, pensé que podía arreglar las cosas –sonrió amargamente-; pero todo salió de la peor manera posible."

-"Por eso Ian llegó contigo…"

-"No pude evitarlo, estaba cansada. Muy cansada de todo y de todos."

-"Nanoha…"

Los párpados blancos se entrecerraron, permitiendo las lágrimas deslizarse entre ellos, para resbalar de las mejillas al suelo. Los sollozos escaparon débilmente mientras la herbívora se sentaba sobre sus cuartos traseros.

El suave sonido de una lengua lamer las heridas en su cuello hizo que las pupilas cerúleas se abrieran en sorpresa, viajando hasta el lobo que trataba de cerrar las lastimaduras.

-"Está bien –murmuró entre lamidas-. No tienes que sentirte mal, solamente querías salvarme. Y eso es más de lo que podría merecer…"

En cuanto la lobezna se separó de ella, su mirada rojiza se ablandó, sonriéndole gentilmente al bovino que le veía con remordimiento.

-"Te quiero, Nanoha. Y no me importa si un montón de sacos con pulgas me persigue por ello" –le guiñó el ojo.

-"¿Ni un poco? –preguntó, empezando a sonreír al ver al lobo negar-. Nyahaha, entonces tampoco me importa a mí. ¿Fate?"

-"Dime."

-"¿Tú estás bien?" –inquirió al observar los raspones en las patas negras y las rozaduras que las correas habían marcado en su cuerpo.

-"Mejor que nunca, ¡baaa!" –juntó sus narices.

Las risas que habían iniciado a poblar el oscuro lugar, fueron cortadas al detectar ambas el eco de pisadas y gruñidos hacerse cada vez más altos. Cuando sombras empezaron a dibujarse a lo lejos, en las paredes azules, las dos se echaron a correr.

Sus reflejos negros y grandes se proyectaron en los muros, con los susurros de la tormenta creciendo de repente y apabullando sus corazones. Pasados unos minutos, llegaron a un espacio abierto en aquel túnel subterráneo, donde un lago cristalino rodeaba a un obelisco de piedra.

-"¡CORDERO!"

Las orejas de Fate saltaron ante aquella voz ronca, dirigiendo de súbito su mirada escarlata hacia la sombra que estaba de pie en la cima de la columna. Dos ojos mieles centellearon en la oscuridad de la cueva, orgullosos y desafiantes.

Al instante, numerosas figuras negras se mostraron allí abajo, rodeando la pilastra azabache e internándose en las aguas bajas y frías que les llegaron hasta los tobillos.

Los chillidos de las bestias que les venían siguiendo hicieron a ambas voltear la cabeza, alternando entonces la mirada entre los seres que tenían al frente, y los que pronto aparecerían detrás suyo.

-"Vete de aquí."

Las sombras apostadas en las aguas agacharon las cabezas, encorvaron los cuellos y agitaron la punta felpuda de sus colas ociosamente.

Nanoha dio un paso adelante para contemplar mejor a la criatura que mantenía su vista imperturbable fija en ella. Los ojos azules lucharon por distinguir al animal en la cima, y cuando lo hubo hecho, su boca blanca se entreabrió en una pregunta muda.

-"Vete" –repitió, cortante y frío.

Asintiéndole a Fate, en un gesto de que todo estaba bien, las dos echaron a correr por entre las figuras obscuras hasta llegar al otro lado del lago; allí donde el túnel retomaba su forma original y a unos cuantos metros, la luz del exterior se escurría.

Al momento en que el resto de los carnívoros pisoteaba el lago, los gruñidos de las criaturas alrededor de la pilastra recobraban vida.

Aquél que había estado sobre el obelisco, bajó entonces, entre salto y salto hasta que las pequeñas olas tocaron sus patas negras. Alzó el cuello y observó con frialdad al dingo tostado que tenía enfrente de sí.

-"Hazte a un lado" –Ian gruñó.

-"Ése que era igual a mí, me ha abandonado –respondió fieramente mientras entrecerraba los párpados en resentimiento-. Y no fue sino a quien iba yo a matar, la única que se volvió para tenderme la mano…"

Las hienas detrás de su cabecilla chillaron enfurecidas, apoyando así las palabras de su líder.

-"En ese caso, ¡puedes morirte junto a ese estúpido cordero y su estúpida bola de amigos, Cirio!"

Los bramidos y gemidos estallaron como la tormenta arriba lo estaba haciendo, perforando los oídos de Fate y Nanoha que ya podían ver la salida de la cueva; la última, cerrando los ojos ante la horrible melodía y baile de sombras que se desarrollaba en el interior frío y azul.

" – " – "

-"¡Caro!"

Erio corrió rápidamente entre las ramas, logrando sujetar a tiempo una de las patas de la raposa para evitar que cayese del alto árbol. Apenas la hubo ayudado a subir, ambos se agazaparon entre las frondosas hojas, avistando así con miedo a los monos que comenzaban a balancearse fugazmente entre el follaje y a chillar enloquecidos.

Debajo de ellos, vieron pasar a un grupo pequeño de dingos.

Pronto, una estampida enorme que hizo temblar el suelo llegó hasta sus oídos, encontrándose enseguida con un enorme tropel de animales que ya cubría todo el bosque y comenzaba a atacar a cuanto depredador se le atravesase en el camino.

El balido estruendoso de un cordero crispó sus nervios.

-"¡Erio, Caro!" –gritó Shamal, que intentaba escurrirse entre las filas de sus compañeros para alcanzarles.

A lo lejos, un aullido agudo se elevó hasta el firmamento nublado. Varios puntos negros aparecieron a la distancia, bajando por una colina y con el reflejo de los relámpagos iluminando sus ojos lozanos y combatientes.

-"¡Orión!"

El aludido se detuvo no ante el grito de un compañero suyo, sino ante la visión de los dingos jóvenes que avanzaban cuesta abajo; pasándolos a él y a su cuadrilla como si no existiesen siquiera.

-"¡¿Qué están haciendo? –ladró el perro marrón, interponiéndose en el camino de uno de ellos-. ¡¿Acaso se han vuelto locos?"

-"¡Comandante Orión, quítese por favor! –le respondió el cánido más chico-. ¡Es orden del Jefe que nosotros eliminemos a los intrusos, ésa es nuestra misión!"

Con un empujón, el chiquillo se abrió paso para ir con el resto de sus camaradas. El número, aún grande, se volvía diminuto en comparación con la gran cantidad de herbívoros que se dirigía a su encuentro.

Los ópalos ambarinos contemplaron a los perros, apenas rozando la mitad de su talla, lanzarse contra lo que sería una muerte segura.

-"¿Él ha… ordenado esto?"

-"¡Tenemos que irnos! –alguien gritó-. ¡No podemos hacer nada!"

-"¡No podemos dejarlos!" –gimió desesperado.

-"Piensa que morirán con honor, Orión, ¡todos ellos son soldados valientes!"

La colisión entre ambos grupos, semejante al de dos cabezas de dragones que se estrellan entre sí, hizo un eco profundo en la mente del Comandante. Los aullidos y rugidos de los cachorros entonándose en el aire frío, mezclándose con los tambores de la tempestad.

_Como un canto de cuna en una noche de tormenta._

_**Continuará…**_

Bien, antes que nada quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado la semana pasada; pero como se habrán podido dar cuenta, debido a que la extensión del final era algo larga, tuve que estirar el plazo.

Sí, en efecto, ésta es la última actualización de LyC.

Los dejo entonces para que continúen leyendo sin retrasos los últimos capítulos ;)

¡Saludos!

Kida Luna.


	38. Escape al Paraíso, Parte ll

"_-Está bien… Está bien, si es Fate-chan, no me importa morir por ella."_

"_-¡NO VOY A HACERLO!"_

"_-¡¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ve por Nanoha!"_

"_-Momoko Takamachi, hemos venido a entregarle un mensaje. Por o__rden de nuestra actual Directora, Lindy Harlaown, Colmillo Brillante le declara la guerra a Casco Resistente..."_

"_-Somos asesinos, nace__mos para matar a aquellos que nacieron para morir en nuestros colmillos."_

"_-Iremos lo más lejos que se pueda…"_

"_-Ése que era igual a mí, me ha abandonado. Y no fue sino a quien iba yo a matar, la única que se volvió para tenderme la mano…"_

"_-Piensa que morirán con honor, Orión, ¡todos ellos son soldados valientes!"_

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por__: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XXXVll_

_Escape al Paraíso, Parte ll_

El estrépito de los cuerpos jóvenes cayendo contra el suelo, el zumbido rebosante de los elefantes y sus patas planas aplastando a los perros debajo suyo. Los cuernos arrojando las sombras hacia el tronco duro de los árboles mientras los gorilas los alzaban en el aire, por el cuello y por el vientre, hasta oír el crujido de sus huesos al ser estrangulados.

Mordidas y arañazos caninos derribando a las gacelas, desollando la nuca de los monos o saltando sobre las jirafas.

El lamento de la tormenta llorando, con sus rayos violetas y brillantes surcando las nubes grises en sintonía con la lluvia inclemente.

-"¡Arisa, Suzuka! ¡Tomen a Erio y Caro y llévenlos lejos de aquí!"

Los ladridos de la pastora, que cubría a ambas equinas de ser atacadas, fueron obedecidos. En cuanto los zorros brincaron hasta sus lomos, los cascos golpetearon la hierba húmeda más fuerte que nunca; el alboroto de la batalla inundando de miedo sus grandes ojos de caballos, con el olor de la sangre siendo guiado por el viento hasta sus narices.

Los cuervos graznando descontroladamente en una gran masa negra, bajando y subiendo en un intento por detener a los invasores de su territorio.

-"¡Hey, por acá!"

-"¡Vita!" –llamó Suzuka.

La búfala se dio la media vuelta, guiándoles fuera de allí y haciéndoles más fácil el esquivar a los carnívoros que de repente salían en el camino. Las patadas de las équidas, aún así, eran desatadas de vez en cuando; Caro y Erio agazapados sobre las espaldas hípicas, observando con terror lo que ocurría a su derredor.

-"¡¿Dónde está Nanoha?" –gritó Arisa, tratando de hacerse escuchar sobre el caos.

-"¡No tengo idea! –respondió Vita-. ¡En estos momentos Rein está planeando encima de todo Colmillo para hallarla!"

-"¡Fate-san! –exclamó Erio-. ¡Seguro que Fate-san está con ella!"

-"¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué nos están atacando todos?"

-"Nos dijeron que… la Directora de Colmillo… iba a matarnos, Caro –jadeó la cebra-. Por eso, Momoko ha movilizado a todos."

-"¡Lindy-san nunca diría algo así! –rebatió el zorro rojo-. ¡Debe ser un malentendido!"

-"Sea lo que sea –interrumpió la potrilla-, alguien quería que esto pasara..."

" – " – "

-"¡Deténganse!"

El ladrido de Orión fue cortado al tener que brincar para evadir la cornamenta de un caribú. Rápidamente se escurrió entre sus enemigos, con las patas deslizándose en cada vuelta repentina que daba; los rostros inertes de los cachorros que pasaba de largo, apachurrando su espíritu y susurrándole cosas espantosas al oído.

El mugir de los toros así como el de los bisontes, haciendo trizas a los perros, volviendo su mente una maraña de pensamientos.

-"¡Retirada! ¡RETIRADA!" –aullaba mientras corría, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Pero ninguno hacía caso.

Los colmillos crujían y los cuerpos se agazapaban antes de saltar al ataque, desangrando los ojos o cayendo ante los cascos pesados.

Los rayos entonces se tornaron más agresivos, rozando las copas de los árboles y derribando algunos cuantos al suelo, que de inmediato empezaban a arder bajo el furor de las llamas.

De pronto, su mirada captó la imagen de un cachorro aterrorizado, con el cuerpo hecho un ovillo sin despegar la vista del antílope que alzaba las patas frente a él.

Las mandíbulas marrones se cerraron en el cuello del bicornio de inmediato, dejándole caer al suelo una vez le hubo asfixiado. Viendo que los camaradas del herbívoro caído se volteaban hacia él, hizo una fugaz revisión para ver cuántos de los suyos quedaban con vida.

-"¡Soy el segundo Comandante de este clan –rugió con seguridad, pretendiendo enmascarar el miedo que sentía-, y cuando digo retirada, ES RETIRADA!"

Sin perder más tiempo, cogió por el cuello al cachorro en tanto los pocos que habían quedado le seguían; más movidos por el temor que por las reglas a obedecer.

Las luces de las llamas iluminando las caras de todos, con los cascos tronando detrás de ellos. Orión corrió de vuelta al principio de la colina, dejando allí al perro que llevaba consigo y al resto; luego de enviarles con sus demás compañeros al otro lado, regresó para guiar a sus perseguidores lejos de los dingos.

Se les atravesó al frente y se desvió a la derecha, ocasionando que en segundos, toda la estampida fuera detrás de él. Sin embargo, no pudo apartarse demasiado, pues fue Momoko quien le rompió la salida al salirle más adelante.

Los pasos lentos y los ojos azules relampagueantes, así como todo el cuerpo sombreado siendo escasamente iluminado por las llamas, hizo al dingo retroceder.

El ruido de la hierba ser aplastada por numerosas pezuñas, le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado.

-"Los que ya no podrán escapar ni protegerse, _serán ustedes_" –susurró el cordero, trotando de inmediato para embestirle.

El aullido del can fue silenciado por uno de los truenos. Orión se mordió los labios al caer contra el suelo; cuando abrió sus ópalos mieles, éstos oscilaron mientras en su interior se dibujaba la figura enardecida de la Directora de Casco Resistente.

El brillo infernal del fuego alrededor, haciéndola lucir como la depredadora que no era.

" – " – "

_**¡THUMP!**_

Lindy Harlaown se desplomó en la tierra, alzando apenas la cabeza para ver al dingo rojo que le observaba de cerca, cuya cara era surcada por hilillos de sangre.

El precipitar de otros cuerpos sonó también, con Chrono siendo sometido por varios perros al igual que Griffith; mientras muchos de los cánidos se paraban encima de Vice, evitando así que pudiera mover su enorme ser cansado y herido.

-"¿Realmente vas a hacer esto?" –preguntó roncamente.

Karas parpadeó y dirigió la vista súbitamente al cielo gris encima de sus cabezas. Concentró sus ojos púrpuras y profundos allí por segundos, con la faz totalmente indescifrable como siempre.

-"Un Comandante sigue las órdenes que le han de ser dadas, porque su vida sirve a ese único propósito –explicó con calma-. Si has de morir tú, o si he de morir yo… ¿qué diferencia habría?"

Las órbitas, que parecían decir bastantes cosas a la vez, recuperaron su tonalidad parca y fría. El can rojo avanzó despacio hacia ella entonces, separando las mandíbulas repletas de colmillos blancos.

-"¿Y toda tu vida harás eso? –Lindy se forzó a levantarse-. ¿Arriesgar tu vida, por un objetivo en vez de hacerlo por una persona importante para ti?"

El recuerdo de aquella vez en que ella y Precia se tomasen la foto que conservaba escondida en un cajón de su escritorio, vino a su mente. La sonrisa amable y los ojos simpáticos, llenos de esa cierta timidez que tanto solía adorar.

-"Soy un soldado. Los soldados están hechos para morir tarde o temprano."

Los dientes, empapados de sangre, reverberaron. Para cuando Lindy quiso ponerse en pie para evitarlos, el golpe de las patas rojas en su costado la hizo volver abajo.

Karas le miró desde arriba, con su figura pesada y fornida siendo ensombrecida por la inexistencia de los rayos del sol. Sus ojos vacíos fueron contemplados por los azules de la Directora.

-"Algún día –susurró el dingo-, nos veremos al otro lado del Paraíso."

Las fauces se abrieron entonces, obligando que los párpados marinos se cerrasen al verle dirigirse hacia ella al igual que el fugaz dolor que sobrevendría antes de su muerte.

-"¡MADRE!" –aulló Chrono, retorciéndose bajo las patas de colores que lo fijaban al piso.

_**¡CLLLAAASSHHH!**_

El rasgar de la piel se escuchó chirriante en cuanto una silueta se situaba sobre Lindy y enterraba los colmillos en uno de los hombros del Comandante, que se alejó de inmediato al ver que perdería el equilibrio.

Enseguida, más sombras emergieron tras los árboles, quitando rápidamente entre bofetones y empujones a los dingos que aprisionaban a los profesores y a Chrono.

-"¡¿Están todos bien?"

Verossa aparecía junto a Rein, que había avistado hacía poco la revuelta que se había desenvuelto allí, y guiado de inmediato a los híbridos para brindar ayuda.

La expresión impasible de Karas se volteó a ver al inmenso ligre que escudaba al aguará-guazú. Apoyando al felino, aparecía un licaón joven, la misma que Hayate había tenido al lado de su celda durante su noche de reclusión.

-"Ríndanse –demandó la voz femenina-, les superamos en número."

El dingo miró a la cánida moteada fijamente, todos sus compañeros replegándose a la vera suya entre gruñidos; esperando por órdenes que acatar.

-"Nunca" –entrecerró los párpados.

Y con eso dicho, se abalanzó sobre ambos, al igual que el resto de su cuadrilla.

Los ladridos despertaron una vez más, con el cuarteto que fuese emboscado en un principio, siendo protegido ahora por los híbridos. Los dingos fueron cayendo uno tras otro, más repelidos e inmovilizados que el intentar siquiera arrebatarles la vida.

Aún cuando en un pasado no muy lejano, ellos no habrían dudado en quitarles las suyas a los mestizos.

A pesar de aquello, muertes en ambos bandos se sucedieron.

Con las gargantas bañándose de rojo y las cabezas siendo perforadas por poderosas mandíbulas; mordidas profundas en los estómagos eran acompañadas por el abrir de la piel en las espaldas.

Gemidos y alaridos alcanzando la orquesta dantesca en el cielo tempestuoso.

El cuerpo de Karas golpeó una roca grande entonces, con la sangre resbalándose copiosamente de su rostro y de sus patas, mezclándose así con la lluvia y la suciedad de su pelaje; pero él todavía, jadeante, poniéndose derecho y en pie.

En su mirada severa, el miedo a la muerte convirtiéndose en algo inexistente y desconocido.

_¡SQUAAAAWK!_

El graznido que llegó hasta los oídos de todos, les hizo dirigir la vista hacia la bandada de cuervos y cisnes que volaban a lo lejos en una caótica danza; sombras negras o blancas cayendo del firmamento a cada minuto que transcurría.

-"¡Están aquí!" –Rein chilló.

-"¡¿Quiénes están aquí?" –Lindy preguntó exasperada, parándose y caminando hasta ella.

-"Casco Resistente, hace rato que cruzó las fronteras porque alguien de aquí les ha amenazado –las pupilas de la gaviota que flotaba en el aire, temblaron-. Y vienen a deshacerse de ustedes."

-"Jail… -Chrono gruñó, levantándose también-. ¡Madre, tenemos que acudir de inmediato! ¡No podemos dejar que se salga con la suya!"

-"¡Está escapando!"

El grito de uno de los híbridos hizo que la Directora y el resto se detuviesen para observar al dingo rojo que saltaba con dificultad, tomando de esa manera otro camino entre el bosque; por breves segundos, la mirada de la rectora se quedó pegada a la suya, que le devolvió el gesto con la misma gravedad que siempre había mostrado.

-"Déjenlos –decidió, ignorando el rostro sorprendido de la mayoría-. Nuestra prioridad es la seguridad de Midchilda y los que compartimos sus tierras."

Finalmente, se apartaron de allí, encaminándose al sitio donde los pájaros en el cielo presagiaban una lucha que debía de extenderse hasta el terreno bajo sus alas. Y dejando atrás, a los perros que se quedaban echados y cansados, con las heridas obligándoles a verles irse.

A excepción del Comandante que se abría paso entre la floresta, ignorando el ardor de sus magulladuras ante el frío y la humedad.

" – " – "

-"¡Padre!"

El grito de Aria hizo que Graham y sus dos Comandantes dirigiesen la vista al cenit gris, donde el escándalo de las aves, tan chicas para ellos, debía de ser estruendoso.

El humo que empezó a subir a la atmósfera los alertó aún más a todos, que ya intercambiaban susurros entre sí.

-"Graham-san, ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer?" -preguntó Atariel.

El aludido se quedó en silencio, contemplando las tierras que estaban mucho más allá de las suyas; y que ahora, parecían derretirse lentamente ante el fragor de batalla y el odio.

"_Hayate…"_

-"¿Graham-san?"

La lluvia que mojaba los hocicos del clan, más suave en esa parte de Midchilda, no logró enturbiar la mirada del líder, que no respondía al llamado de Áster.

Las felinas gemelas Lieze, paradas en las altas ramas de un árbol, admirando el bullicio a distancia, en lo que seguro debía de ser Colmillo Brillante.

El sitio a donde Hayate Yagami había decidido volver.

" – " – "

A través de zarpazos y mordiscos fue como se abrieron paso parte de los carnívoros, logrando quitarse de encima a las hienas que custodiaban la salida de la cueva.

Aprovechando que la situación cambiaba de nuevo a su favor, Ian tomó con una de sus patas algo de tierra y lo arrojó al rostro de Cirio, que gruñó ante ello; viendo que el otro cerraba los párpados e intentaba tallárselos, el can negro se le abalanzó encima.

Rebotaron contra el suelo uno sobre el otro, hasta que finalmente fue el dingo quien quedó arriba, presionando fuertemente sus patas en el pecho gris. Un quejido de dolor abandonó la garganta de la hiena al sentir un arañazo en su ojo izquierdo.

Dándose cuenta de que Nanoha y Fate se alejaban cada vez más, Ian se apartó de su contrincante para salir tras ellas. Una risa escapó de su boca al voltear atrás y ver cómo Cirio se ponía en pie sólo para ser derribado de nuevo, con más animales bloqueándole el paso y atajándolo por todos lados.

Los chillidos de las hienas hicieron eco, con algunas cuantas consiguiendo perseguir a los depredadores para interponérseles en el camino; mientras otras más eran derrotadas y asesinadas en un parpadear de ojos.

El lobo y el cordero continuaron corriendo, pudiendo escuchar el traqueteo de sus enemigos todavía tras ellas. De repente, el bosque repleto de árboles se transformó en una pradera abierta, con las colinas subiendo y bajando hasta donde la vista no alcanzaba.

Prosiguieron recto, con el crujir del pasto acompañándoles al igual que la sinfonía de la tormenta. Ya les había avistado Ian, que se hallaba al frente de la manada de cazadores; sin embargo, cuando las dos hubiesen desaparecido al bajar una colina, no fueron ellas a quienes se encontró al descender también.

Sino a Hayate Yagami.

Que le esperaba pacientemente mientras les daba tiempo a sus amigas de huir.

-"Mestiza…"

-"Soy yo con quien tienes problemas –le dijo desafiante, relamiéndose el hocico-. Fate y Nanoha no tienen nada que ver en esto."

-"El mundo no gira alrededor de ti, Yagami –respondió burlón-. Aún si me deshago de ti, me desharé también de ese par molesto; así, Jail Scaglietti dejará en claro cómo son las cosas en Colmillo y a quién le pertenece, y yo seré su mano derecha."

-"No voy a permitirlo" –gruñó.

-"¿Tú y cuántos más?"

Las carcajadas de Ian sonaron alto al ver que el licaón era el único que se le atravesaba en el camino a él y a todo su tropel. No obstante, enseguida apareció Carim junto a Hayate, al igual que Arf, Signum, Subaru y Tía.

Detrás de todas, marchando se acercaba Tod, con un grupo de híbridos que le seguían el mismo ritmo tranquilo.

Cuando todos estuvieron apostados al frente de quienes seguían las órdenes de Jail, el lobo pintado dio un paso adelante.

-"Yo y todos ellos, Ian. De ninguna manera permitiremos que destruyas la amistad que hemos luchado por proteger."

-"¿Así que ésa es tu respuesta? De acuerdo, veamos si peleas tan bien como ladras. ¡A ELLOS!"

La orden fue transportada velozmente hasta los oídos de todos por las ráfagas tempestuosas. En el siguiente segundo, las patas a ambos lados de la colina abandonaron sus posiciones para desplazarse a gran velocidad por la hierba.

El tronido del choque de ambos bandos fue terrible, llevándose a algunos al suelo en tanto otros se paraban en dos, luchando con sus cuartos delanteros. Los bigotes fueron revoloteados por el ajetreo, con la sangre que escapaba de las mejillas empezando a deslizarse en ellos.

Hasta empapar los pelillos de hierba que crecían allí.

Un aullido escapó de la garganta de Hayate al sentir unas mandíbulas clavarse fuertemente en su lomo; de inmediato, las suyas se aferraron a la nuca negra, jalándole consigo para hacerle caer estrepitosamente.

Al verse liberada, se apartó de Ian unos metros. Después, en cuanto le vio levantarse, empezó a correr hacia él, que también imitó el movimiento; el choque de sus cabezas fue como un trueno del firmamento, con los sentidos volviéndose una marejada vaporosa y confusa.

Rápidamente una boca sujetó su cuello marrón, estrellándola contra el pasto y luchando por cerrarle el paso de oxígeno. Las patas blancas de Yagami rasguñaron entonces el rostro del dingo, en un intento por apartarlo mientras sus pupilas azules buscaban alguna salida, desesperadas.

-"¡Hayate!"

El camino le fue bloqueado a Carim, que se vio rodeada por cinco chacales. Todos ellos saltaron hacia ella al mismo tiempo, asiendo sus patas y orejas; aún cuando les llevaba ventaja por el tamaño, el hecho de que eran más que ella le dificultaba el poder zafarse para ayudar a su compañera.

-"¡Su… Suéltame!"

Un jadeo mudo escapó del licaón al sentir el aire fallarle. Las nubes, que brillaban de vez en cuando, se le antojaron inalcanzables y tenebrosas; como si los rayos erráticos allá arriba amenazasen con caerle encima en cualquier momento.

-"¡Déjala ir!"

La bola blanca y rayada que saltó hacia el rostro de Ian para morderle, hizo que éste abriera la boca para lanzar un aullido. El perro salvaje sin perder tiempo se colocó panza abajo para salir de debajo de él, contemplando después al tigre níveo que era arrojado bruscamente al suelo.

Antes de que el dingo pudiese atacarlo, Hayate le embistió con fuerza. Luego, aprovechando que lo había derribado, lo tomó de la cola y aplicó todas sus energías para levantarlo al momento que se daba la vuelta; las garras negras rascaron la hierba entonces, no pudiendo evitar despegarse de ésta al ser elevadas.

El perro cayó pesadamente, sintiendo la espalda retorcerle en agonía. En el instante en que Yagami quiso abalanzársele encima, Ian deslizó sus fauces hasta sujetar una de sus patas delanteras; una vez apresada, la aventó por los aires para hacerla desplomarse de sopetón.

Usando sus garras como freno, la cánida moteada detuvo el resbalar de su cuerpo. De repente, una sombra enorme cubrió la poca luz que le brindaba el ambiente; inesperadamente, los ojos azules se encontraron con la figura de Ian sonriéndole malévolamente con todos sus colmillos.

Y arriba de él, la silueta de un gigantesco oso rojo de pie, que apuntaba sus dientes y zarpas hacia ella. Hayate pasó saliva y cerró los párpados apenas escuchó el rugido potente, pudiendo sentir la ráfaga de viento de aquellas filosas patas dirigirse a ella.

_**¡CLLLAAAASSSSP!**_

_¡GROOOOAAAARRRR!_

Un pisotón poderoso hizo temblar el sitio donde estaba echada. Para cuando se atrevió a develar su mirada azul, una segunda sombra le cubrió por completo; arriba suyo, un baribal sujetaba sus patas anchas y negras contra aquéllas escarlatas.

El mugido de un osezno, que se paraba frente a ella y le rugía a Ian, llamó su atención. Sus orejas mullidas se irguieron al reconocer al cachorro de oso que hubiese salvado una vez de la jauría de dingos.

Al igual que la madre, que hacía retroceder al mamífero que había querido agredirla.

Al ver que el perro corría hasta el pequeño baribal, el licaón se puso de pie de inmediato para defenderlo. El sonido de las bocas abrirse y cerrarse revivió otra vez, con el bramido de los osos encima de ambos haciendo retumbar sus cabezas.

La sangre goteó al aire frío de nuevo, con la tormenta inflexible azotando los pelajes de todos.

Los linces, que se hallaban cerca, persiguieron entonces al osezno, que velozmente se refugió debajo de otro oso; al instante, los felinos se frenaron, atemorizados ante el enorme animal que surgía de la nada y lanzaba un alarido espeluznante.

Detrás del osezno, más osos aparecían a su lado, poniéndose pie y ayudando a los compañeros de Hayate; como muestra de pago para el favor que le había hecho a una camarada suya.

-"¡Nanoha!"

El cordero se detuvo ante el llamado del lobo, que se ponía frente a ella mientras gruñía. A pesar de que encajó las mandíbulas en el pecho del león que les había salido, un bofetón de parte de éste la envió al suelo.

Antes de que pudiese levantarse, los cuartos leonados le aplastaron el estómago hasta sacarle el aire. Con esfuerzo, la lobezna se retorció, sintiendo los colmillos rozarle y cortarle las mejillas.

-"¡Fate-chan!"

El carnívoro emitió un rugido cuando el cordero le empujó con el peso de todo su cuerpo, consiguiendo que se tambaleara lo suficiente para dejar en paz a la lupina.

Furioso, el animal enfocó la figura de ambas en sus ojos felinos, y alzó las patas delanteras para atacarles conforme su cola daba giros en el aire. Afortunadamente, Signum le tiró al piso en ese momento, evitando así que Fate expusiese su vida.

-"¡Subaru, Tía, llévenselas lejos de aquí!"

-"¡Signum!"

La voz de Shamal hizo que voltease a verle, encontrándose de repente con la imagen del perro pastor, acompañado de una gacela y un hurón. El león entonces aprovechó la distracción para quitársela de encima; sin embargo, todo movimiento fue cortado por el repicar de un trueno.

Y el de varios cascos que se detenían al unísono.

-"¡Nanoha-san, Fate-san!"

-"¡Madre!"

El grito de Erio al igual que los pasos de Vita, Arisa y Suzuka, se congeló al escuchar las palabras de Takamachi.

La figura de la Directora de Casco Resistente emergía en lo alto de una colina, al mismo tiempo en que Lindy y su grupo llegaban a la escena; aquello ocasionó que la lucha parase también, con todos los ojos fijos en las dos rectoras que gobernaban Midchilda.

Karas arribaba también, justo en el momento en que Momoko movía la cabeza al frente, haciendo así que un corzo empujase el cuerpo de un perro que rodó cuesta abajo.

-"¡Orión!" –exclamó el dingo rojo.

-"¿Quién es la Directora de Colmillo Brillante? –preguntó alto y con fiereza el cordero, agachando un poco la cabeza para mostrar sus largos cuernos-. ¡Que se presente ahora mismo si es tan valiente como para amenazarnos!"

Un potente balido acompañó su comentario, con los relámpagos iluminando su ser y dándole un toque abrumador.

-"¡Comandante!"

Los cachorros que había salvado y habían permanecido cerca de la batalla, sin meterse en ella, rodearon rápidamente al vapuleado cánido que estaba echado en la pradera; cubierto de moretones y heridas, con la boca tratando de halar aire.

-"¡Ahí está ella! –Ian proclamó, atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de Hayate-. ¡Lindy Harlaown, la Directora que le ha desafiado y ha secuestrado a su hija!"

Los ojos azules entonces siguieron a aquéllos oscuros, hasta posarse encima del aguará-guazú que le veía con perplejidad. Los dientes de Momoko se apretaron entre sí, con la ira bullendo en su interior.

-"Así que eres tú…"

No obstante, en vez de enfocar su enojo hacia ella, éste fue concentrado en el lobo dorado que reconoció a lo lejos. Al choque de un trueno, el bramido del cordero hizo que los herbívoros mugieran también, bajando todos juntos para atacar a los carnívoros que les veían desde abajo.

La contienda fue retomada así, con la revuelta convirtiéndose en una todavía más peor y confusa; peleando todos contra todos y con los gemidos al por mayor, así como la sangre que manchaba el pasto e impregnaba el aire congelante.

-"¡CORRAN!"

Apenas Shamal se hubo acercado para sacar del trance a Nanoha y Fate, que obedecieron a sus palabras, el león que había estado atacándolas se arrojó sobre ella.

Aquello alertó a Signum, que aún cuando intentó defenderla, no pudo evitar que otras leonas las separasen. A su auxilio acudieron Vita, Arisa y Suzuka, mientras Erio y Caro acompañaban a Subaru y Tía, que iban lado a lado con el lobo y el cordero para cuidarles.

Shach, Shari y Yuuno se unían igual a la reyerta, junto a los profesores de Colmillo Brillante.

-"¡Madre!"

El aullido de Chrono, que con trabajo y se escuchó entre las cuchilladas de cuernos y dientes, quiso detener al lobo de los esteros que salía en persecución de Momoko y un escuadrón de herbívoros; enfocados a alcanzar a la lobezna que había irrumpido hacía un día atrás en sus terrenos.

Arf y Verossa intentaron alcanzarle, siendo al instante acorralados por rinocerontes y búfalos que rascaban el suelo con sus patas y zarandeaban sus cornamentas peligrosamente.

-"¡ALTO!"

De un salto, Lindy interrumpió el camino de Momoko, no preocupándose por el resto de herbívoros que les pasaba de largo. Los orbes azules le vieron con rencor entonces, con su hocico resoplando embravecido.

-"Muévete" –masculló entre dientes.

-"¡No! ¡Tienes que escucharme, en ningún momento yo…!"

Los cuernos que se estrellaron en su vientre la hicieron quedarse sin oxígeno. La cánida cayó a unos metros de distancia, parándose enseguida al ver que el bovino volvía a acometer en su contra.

Por poco pudo esquivar el siguiente golpe, dándose la vuelta de inmediato para tratar de sujetarle; los colmillos y las astas se movieron unos contra otros, obligando a la sangre abandonar sus pelajes mientras intentaban someterse.

Signum en tanto, que ya se había librado de las otras felinas, se dedicaba a agarrar por la nuca al león que pretendía lastimar a Shamal, aventándolo después contra el pasto; a su lado pasaba corriendo Hayate, que era derribada e inmovilizada por varios dingos.

La sombra de Ian frente a ella, recorriendo con satisfacción la visión de todos sus enemigos cediendo lentamente ante el cansancio. Con los osos jadeando y Carim apenas sosteniendo su cuerpo en pie.

Los híbridos desplomándose uno tras otro, al mismo instante en que ambas Directoras luchaban entre sí. Una risa alta y burlona abandonó su garganta, con el hocico siendo relamido ociosamente después.

El olor a sangre y el paisaje de los animales muertos que cubrían la pradera, así como la tormenta que engullía todo, dibujó una cruel sonrisa en sus facciones.

A lo lejos, en sus ojos oscuros se reflejaban el lobo y el cordero que eran ya acorralados por sus camaradas.

-"¡HAYATE!"

La gaviota que intentaba liberar a la aludida, fue abruptamente sujetada de un ala por el perro negro; quien apenas la hubo fijado en tierra, colocó una pata encima de su cuerpo emplumado.

-"¿Qué tenemos aquí? Tienes más vidas que un gato –aplico presión sobre ella-. Pero yo me encargaré de hacer expirar la última…"

Los truenos hicieron eco y los relámpagos iluminaron la figura del dingo que se repasaba la lengua en el hocico, solamente para abrirlo y mostrar los colmillos entintados en rojo.

-"_Di buenas noches, Rein._"

" – " – "

Un graznido agudo y armónico se escuchó por toda la pradera, con un bólido golpeando velozmente el hocico de Ian y abriendo una profunda cortada en él. Aquello le hizo soltar un chillido mientras soltaba a la gaviota que había tenido atrapada.

Apenas Rein volvió al aire, sus ojos azules voltearon a ver al halcón que planeaba al ras de las colinas, hasta elevarse alto y dar una vuelta a través del firmamento y la lluvia.

-"¡Agito!" –llamó entusiasta.

El aletear de las puntas nuevas y de un rojo fuerte, que habían ya crecido por completo, siendo acompañadas por el de numerosas alas de pájaros que seguían el recorrido de Agito; todas ellas siendo guiadas por el halcón hacia abajo, atacando en su paso con los picos filosos a los depredadores que sometían a sus compañeros de lucha.

Al mismo tiempo, como en una señal de esperanza, los dingos que habían estado sobre Hayate fueron despedidos lejos de ella súbitamente.

Los dos responsables de rescatarla se pararon a cada lado suyo, alzando las miradas serias y las orejas enhiestas. Detrás de ambos, una figura más grande, acompañada por dos felinos, se acercaba a paso lento, guiando los tres a un enorme grupo de perros que rodeó a Yagami enseguida.

-"¡Tío!"

-"Hayate, ponte de pie –murmuró cortante-. Esto no se ha terminado aún."

-"Así que él es el culpable de lo que te pasó…" –agregó Atariel, mirando al perro negro desde arriba, como si fuera poca cosa.

El licaón contempló a los dos Comandantes a la vera suya. El graznido del tropel que Agito había traído, y esperaba en las alturas, así como la visión de cómo sus compañeros caídos hacían un esfuerzo por levantarse, la motivó también a hacerlo.

A pesar de que se tambaleó al principio, se obligó a permanecer derecha. El viento frío golpeándole el rostro y la lluvia congelante empapándola más y más.

-"No soy quien para pedirles esto luego de haberlos dejado hace mucho–dijo en voz firme a su familia, con los ojos fijos en los dingos a varios metros de ellos-; pero les suplico… ¡les suplico a todos que me brinden su fuerza!" –se volteó a verlos mientras gritaba, esperando que sus ruegos fuesen escuchados.

Graham entonces caminó hasta quedar cara a cara con ella, sus ojos marinos dirigiéndose con una suma gravedad a aquellos celestes que no paraban de oscilar; el anhelo y el fuego ardiendo en su interior, expandiéndose en cada gesto de su cara.

-"Cada una de sus vidas está en mis manos –le respondió severamente-, ¿puedes cargar tú con cada una de ellas, y dar la tuya propia si es necesario?"

-"Lo haré –contestó segura, repasando su vista sobre los rostros de todos-. ¡Hayate Yagami, promete que cada vida que pelee aquí hoy jamás estará sola! –rugió sobre la tormenta-. ¡No he de abandonarlos...! –cerró los párpados conforme gemía, dejando sus orejas caer-. Porque ustedes nunca me abandonaron a mí…"

-"Eso es suficiente para mí."

Las pupilas de la sobrina del líder se abrieron sorprendidas al ver al Comandante rayado, Atariel, que ya al lado suyo, se giraba para ver al resto del clan que les rodeaba.

El asentimiento que se esparció rápidamente en los demás, hizo que una sonrisa trazase los labios de Hayate. En ese momento, Carim llegaba hasta donde la manada estaba, no pudiendo evitar imitar la mueca de felicidad al ver lo contenta que su compañera se mostraba.

La emoción y las lágrimas ahogando sus palabras, la cola café agitándose fuertemente y el corazón transmitiéndole viejos sentimientos de nostalgia que había enterrado junto a los recuerdos de su infancia hacía bastante tiempo.

-"Hayate –la voz de su tío la hizo voltearse-. Tú ve al frente."

-"¿Yo? –inquirió confusa-. Pero…"

-"Vamos, Hayate" –la llamó Carim, que le esperaba delante de todos.

En cuanto el licaón empezó a caminar hasta ella, los perros salvajes a su alrededor le abrieron paso y se echaron uno a uno contra el pasto, cerrando los ojos en respeto a medida que veían a la sobrina de Graham pasar al frente suyo. Una sensación abrumadora invadió a Yagami entonces, que les observaba con incertidumbre y sentía la humedad expandirse en su cuerpo.

Un nudo empezó a nacer en su garganta con cada pisada que daba, y con cada lobo pintado que ofrecía su lealtad incondicional al abandonar su postura en pie.

Para cuando hubo llegado al lado de Carim y se volteó a ver a su tío, a los Comandantes y a las fossas que le habían seguido, las sonrisas de los cinco hicieron que sus orejas se doblasen conforme las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.

-"Has crecido bastante, Hayate-chan" –mencionó Lotte, antes de hacer ella y su hermana la reverencia.

-"Sólo tengo una sobrina –continuó el mayor-. Pero estoy muy orgulloso de ella…"

-"¡Segundo Comandante, Áster, listo para recibir órdenes!" –ladró el perro plateado, mostrándole una sonrisa.

-"Primer Comandante, Atariel –se relamió el hocico en ansiedad-. Es un enorme placer estar bajo su mando, Líder."

En cuanto las palabras cesaron, los tres se acostaron encima del suelo también. La lluvia que caía, fina y persistente, se mezcló aún más con las lágrimas, la sangre y la suciedad que se adherían al pelaje marrón y moteado.

El ruido de más patas le hizo voltearse entonces a su derecha, donde Tod, John, el licaón viejo y varios híbridos más se detenían. Heridos y enlodados, y aún cuando no se echaban como los licaones, la sonrisa amable en sus rostros le decía a Hayate que ellos igual esperaban sus órdenes.

La pesada carga de emociones que la invadió, bajo aquella furiosa tormenta, la hizo cerrar los ojos fuertemente por unos segundos. Después, cuando volvió a abrirlos, una chispa de decisión se reflejó por encima del llanto que resbalaba por sus mejillas.

-"¡Ian! –exclamó desafiante-. ¡Colmillo Brillante nos pertenece a todos –los truenos zumbaron sobre sus cabezas-, y no vamos a permitir que destruyas eso!"

El aullido penetrante de Hayate fue secundado por el de todos los licaones e híbridos, al igual que Ian y su tropel lanzaba el suyo propio.

Relámpagos iluminaron en ese momento las caras de los herbívoros que permanecían en medio de ambos grupos, cuyos espíritus enardecidos se alborotaban ante el bramido de los canes y el tronar de sus patas contra las colinas de la pradera.

Preparados para luchar de nuevo, con las cornamentas cortando el aire en una amenaza muda…

" – " – "

-"¡Tía!"

El chillido de Subaru hizo que todas detuvieran su huida, volviendo su mirada al tigre que era atrapado por un leopardo. Los cuartos que rasguñaron la cara moteada la ayudaron a salir debajo de la criatura; sin embargo, no pudo correr al sentir unas garras sujetar su cola y jalarla hacia atrás.

Viendo que era inevitable, Lanster se decidió a voltearse y pelear.

Cuando la visión de más carnívoros se hizo más grande y clara, signo de que estaban muy cerca, ella les gritó que se fueran.

-"¡Pero…!" –gimió la pantera.

-"¡Fuera de aquí! –rugió enfadada-. ¡Tienes que proteger a Nanoha-san y Fate-san!"

Apretujando los dientes, la felina oscura se dio la vuelta. No obstante, no pudieron avanzar demasiado cuando un jaguar les apareció al frente; los ojos magenta contemplando con hambre a las criaturas al frente.

-"¡Subaru!"

Cuando el felino se abalanzó sobre ellas, fue Fate la que recibió el ataque al ver que la otra no había respondido a su llamada. Enterró los dientes en el lomo manchado, apreciando cómo su cuerpo se sacudía por los aires al intentar ser apartada; cuando vio que el mundo se ponía de cabeza, un jadeo mudo escapó de su garganta al sentir su espalda chocar contra el suelo y ser ella misma aplastada por el peso de un cuerpo.

-"¡Fate-san!"

Los intentos de Erio y Caro por ayudarla se vieron interrumpidos por los búfalos, que ya les habían alcanzado, obligándoles a correr para evitar ser embestidos. Pronto, Nanoha también se encontró saltando de un lado a otro, esquivando las mandíbulas repletas de colmillos.

_**¡THUMP!**_

Fate fue empujada al suelo, de nuevo. Aguantándose el dolor, se paró lo más firme que pudo, ignorando el lodo que hacía patinar sus patas, y corrió veloz hacia el jaguar que le había agredido.

Las cabezas de ambos chocaron, con el cuerpo del lobo suspendido en el aire, logrando así usar su peso para hacer caer al felino. Empero, apenas hubo vuelto a tocar tierra, un rinoceronte estuvo a punto de arrollarla; el dolor en sus sienes, por el ataque anterior, casi la hace desfallecer y perder el equilibrio.

Mas al ver que el perisodáctilo se daba la vuelta, en un nuevo intento, sacudió la cabeza para despabilarse. Debido a la poca habilidad del animal para desviarse con rapidez, la lobezna no tuvo problemas en salirse de su camino.

-"¡Caro!"

Los ojos borgoñas vieron al zorro ártico caer justo donde ella había escapado, obligándole a regresar para sujetarla por la nuca y sacarla de allí. Sin embargo, una fuerte punzada en una de sus patas traseras por parte del cuerno del pesado animal, la hizo soltar un chillido mientras caía y rodaba en el pasto, junto a la raposa.

El maullido feroz de un puma la hizo alzar la mirada entonces, para verle ahora al frente. En cuanto quiso ponerse de pie, el ramalazo eléctrico que le envió su cuarto herido se lo impidió.

-"¡Fate-chan, ¿estás bien?"

-"¡Nanoha, vete de aquí! ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien, yo…!"

Un quejido de dolor cortó su frase, con la preocupación inundando sus ojos al ver al cordero pararse delante suyo. Y Nanoha habría podido defenderlas absolutamente bien, de no ser porque al momento de enterrarle en el abdomen sus cuernos al félido, éste aprovechó para clavarle las mandíbulas en la espalda y lanzarla por los aires.

-"¡NANOHA! ¡Maldición!"

Cojeando, el lobo se apresuró para cubrir el cuerpo blanco con el suyo, escudándolo del gato que se lamía la sangre en los bigotes y se aproximaba lentamente a ellas.

Los colmillos de Fate crujieron, con la frustración reflejándose en sus enturbiados orbes carmesíes.

-"¡SUBARU!"

Los gritos de Tía, que ahora era derribada por el mismo jaguar que había atacado a Testarossa, no alcanzaban a sacar a la pantera de su estado paralizado. Todo su ser temblando y las pupilas esmeraldas fijas en la boca roja y goteante.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche de su niñez, recobrando vida y haciéndola sentir tan pequeña como en aquel entonces. El frío adentrándose cada vez más dentro de ella, con la mente apabullada y las patas tiesas gritándole que se moviese.

Pero le era imposible…

-"¡FATE!"

La mirada de Subaru siguió la voz de Nanoha, cuya cabeza era sujetada al suelo por un coyote, en tanto Fate mordía el cuello del puma y éste su nuca.

El fragor a lo lejos, donde Hayate, Rein y Shamal debían de estar peleando, la hizo entreabrir la boca en desesperación. La confusión empezó a apoderarse de ella al ver la destrucción que se desataba a su alrededor, donde todos peleaban contra todos.

La sangre caía junto a la lluvia, los truenos acompañaban los clamores y los relámpagos hacían destellar los rostros perdidos en furia y sed de guerra.

"_No…"_

Negó despacio, retrocediendo conforme los sonidos aumentaban de volumen súbitamente y los colores se volvían tan brillantes y cegadores. Los cuerpos se precipitaban uno tras otro, sin levantarse nuevamente.

Ojos blancos y vacíos.

Olor putrefacto y detestable…

"_-¡Corre! ¡No mires atrás y corre, Subaru!"_

Las palabras de su hermana la hicieron despegar los párpados que había cerrado por el miedo. Se dio la media vuelta lista para alejarse, cuando el gemido de Tía la hizo detenerse; su cara estrellada en el pasto por las patas blancas del jaguar, al tiempo en que las mandíbulas de éste trataban de crear un corte más profundo en su vientre, se proyectaron en las irises de Subaru.

El miedo, la angustia y el frío se convirtieron en un solo torbellino dentro de su corazón…

"_-¿Estás bien?"_

Sus recuerdos empezaron a sucederse uno tras otro de manera descontrolada y veloz; el bosque, los truenos, el viento, el tronco caído, Signum, los ojos amarillos brillantes…

Signum y Tía.

Signum y Tía. La única familia que le quedaba y que siempre la había protegido.

Sus colmillos crujieron ante la enorme presión que aplicó sobre ellos. Las patas oscuras plantándose firmes sobre la hierba, provocando que las garras retráctiles saltasen mientras la cola se hacía un arco que apuntaba al cielo nublado.

-"¡TÍÍÍÍÍAAAAA!"

El nombre fue desfigurado por un rugido potente que se escuchó por encima de la tormenta. Entonces, el jaguar que había estado arriba del tigre fue derribado, rodando colina abajo junto a la pantera que le había saltado encima.

-"¡Subaru!" –exclamó Lanster al asomarse al borde de la cima.

Apenas detenerse y separarse, ambos pares de ojos felinos brillaron en la oscuridad, con las mandíbulas siseando al aire y las uñas buscando piel en la cual encajarse.

El terror que le había perseguido durante mucho tiempo a Subaru Nakajima, siendo reemplazado prestamente por un sentimiento de coraje y convicción.

-"¡Nanoha!"

El empujón que Vita le dio con sus cuernos al coyote que mantenía a su amiga inmovilizada, fue suficiente para liberarla; al mismo tiempo, Fate conseguía levantar del pasto al puma para azotarlo y arrojarlo después lejos de ellas.

-"Fate-chan, no podemos dejarlos… –le susurró al verle colocarse a su lado-. Aún si conseguimos escapar, continuarán peleando hasta morir si no hacemos algo."

-"Tienes razón, Nanoha –acordó antes de toser algo de sangre al suelo-. Si nuestros amigos están arriesgando su vida por la nuestra, no sería justo si no hiciésemos lo mismo, ¿no crees?"

Los ojos de ambas se pasearon por todo el campo, admirando a sus compañeros batallar sin echarse atrás; soportando el frío y la lluvia, cargando con las magulladuras y tragándose el sufrimiento.

Con tal de brindarle no sólo a ellas, sino a todo Midchilda, una nueva oportunidad.

-"¡Aléjate de mi hija, ahora!"

El grito de Momoko, cuya figura ensombrecida les veía a distancia, hizo que la lobezna automáticamente se colocase enfrente del cordero que tanto amaba. El cuello dorado fue agachado a medida que los gruñidos reverberaban en el interior de su garganta.

-"¡No! –aulló alto, con las pupilas borgoñas centelleando en reto-. ¡De ninguna manera voy a dejar que ni usted ni nadie me separe de Nanoha! ¡Nos hemos esforzado demasiado para estar aquí hoy, así que no pienso permitirlo!" –negó, sacudiendo la cabeza tercamente a los lados y cerrando los párpados.

-"¡Nanoha!"

La mirada de la Directora de Casco se llenó de confusión al ver a su hija arrejuntarse al lado del lobo. Los ópalos azules colmados de determinación y el cuerpo pequeño y blanco apostado firmemente al pasto, preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiese venírseles encima a ambas.

-"¡NANOHA!" –llamó otra vez, sintiendo la frustración bullir en ella.

La aludida negó entonces, lentamente.

-"¡Mi lugar está con Fate! –exclamó, ignorando el ardor que tantos gritos le habían ya provocado a su garganta-. ¡Y si no pueden entender eso… si no pueden entender eso…! –desvió la vista, percibiendo la calidez de sus lágrimas volver-. ¡Entonces no me importa luchar contigo y con todos los demás!"

El eco lloroso se grabó como fuego en la mente de Momoko. Su respiración, ruidosa y visible frente a ella, fue aumentando; el odio por el ser que había hecho que su propia hija se rebelase, aquél que debía de haber planeado esa trampa para su propio beneficio, la hizo emitir un balido colérico a los cielos intermitentes.

Los cascos delanteros se elevaron al aire y chocaron fuertemente en la hierba, los dientes planos chirriando y esos ojos azules entrecerrándose con furor.

-"¡Mátenlo! -berreó con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡Maten a ese lobo y destrócenlo hasta que no quede nada de él!"

Los mugidos sonaron enardecidos, con todos los herbívoros abandonando a los carnívoros con quienes peleaban para dirigirse a un solo objetivo. En medio de la estampida de pezuñas, los pasos de Momoko Takamachi fueron cortados al ser derribada por Lindy.

El aguará-guazú asió sus cuatro patas lo más rígido posible a la tierra lodosa, impidiendo con el peso de su cuerpo que el cordero bajo ella, a pesar de sus movimientos desesperados, pudiese ponerse en pie.

-"¡Déjame ir!" –baló, golpeando bruscamente con la cabeza el mentón de la otra, pero no consiguiendo que la soltase.

-"¡No! ¡Escucha nada más lo que estás diciendo! ¡Podríamos terminar con todo esto si así lo quisieses, pero no haces más que culparnos cuando siquiera nos conoces!"

-"¡Son asesinos!"

-"¡No hemos hecho más que lo ustedes hicieron hoy!"

Momoko bajó la mirada entonces, permitiendo que la oscuridad cubriese sus facciones a medida que sus intentos por escapar cesaban. El aliento del lobo colorado encima suyo, rozando su pelaje enturbiado, que todavía conservaba algunos retazos blancos.

-"Te equivocas… -dijo en un hilo de voz, sereno y espeluznante-. Nosotros somos diferentes."

_**¡GRRROAAAARRRRR!**_

El rugido de los depredadores que se desviaban, junto a los habitantes de Casco, hacia Nanoha, Fate y Vita, hizo que las tres se pusiesen en pose defensiva.

Las miles de sombras galopando hacia ellas proyectándose en sus miradas que temblaban ante lo impredecible, apreciando sus extremidades tiritar por las sensaciones violentas que apresaban sus almas.

_¡NOSOTROS SOMOS DIFERENTEEEEESSSSS!_

El cuerpo níveo se levantó de golpe, lanzando un alarido y provocando que las garras de Lindy resbalasen y quedasen ahora solamente aferradas al lomo del cordero, que empezaba a brincar frenéticamente.

Las nubes grises colisionaron con vigor, rugiendo y escupiendo luces que envolvieron por segundos el enorme territorio que era Midchilda.

-"¡AHORA!"

En cuanto tenían a las criaturas casi encima, varias siluetas salieron detrás del trío para abalanzarse hacia sus enemigos venideros. Chillidos se oyeron al instante, con Nanoha sintiéndose perdida de repente al igual que el resto.

-"¡Quien quiera tocar a este cordero, tendrá que pasar sobre nosotros primero!"

El aullido de las hienas, afirmando la frase, retumbó en los oídos del lobo y el cordero. Los ojos azules del último, vislumbrando frente a ella la figura jadeante y lastimada de Cirio, que le veía por sobre el hombro.

-"Te debo mi vida –murmuró roncamente, cual si la voz quisiera fallarle-, y por ello he de defenderte hasta el final…"

De inmediato, regresó la mirada adelante y corrió para unirse a la lucha junto a sus camaradas, que pretendían formar una barricada que fuese impenetrable contra las bestias que les hacían volar como simples muñecos.

Pero que no les impedían ponerse de pie de nuevo, _con los ojos y los colmillos brillando en fiereza…_

_**Continuará…**_


	39. Escape al Paraíso, Parte lll

"_-¡Lindy-san nunca diría algo así! ¡Debe ser un malentendido!"_

"_-¡Soy el segundo Comandante de este clan, y cuando digo retirada, ES RETIRADA!" _

"_-Los que ya no podrán escapar ni protegerse, serán ustedes."_

"_-Si has de morir tú, o si he de morir yo… ¿qué diferencia habría?"_

"_-¿Quién es la Directora de Colmillo Brillante? ¡Que se presente ahora mismo si es tan valiente como para amenazarnos!"_

"_-¡Tienes que escucharme, en ningún momento yo…!"_

"_-Cada una de sus vidas está en mis manos, ¿puedes cargar tú con cada una de ellas, y dar la tuya propia si es necesario?"_

"_-¡Mi lugar está con Fate! ¡Y si no pueden entender eso… si no pueden entender eso…! ¡Entonces no me importa luchar contigo y con todos los demás!"_

"_-Te equivocas… Nosotros somos diferentes."_

"_-Te debo mi vida, y por ello he de defenderte hasta el final..."_

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo XXXVIll_

_Escape al Paraíso, Parte lll_

-"¡Orión!" –chillaban los cachorros.

-"¡¿Qué estás esperando? –Karas jadeaba a un lado suyo, la sangre escurriéndose copiosamente en su cara-. ¡Levántate, tenemos que ir a pelear, ése es nuestro destino!"

El sonido de sus pulmones inhalar y exhalar el aire por su boca, nublaba por completo los sentidos del dingo café. Las preguntas surgieron una tras otra en su mente, interrogándose el por qué debían de continuar con algo así.

¿Qué sentido tenía?

-"¡Orión!"

-"Ya te oí –respondió cansado, forzándose a ponerse en pie-. Es sólo que… quiero descansar un rato…"

-"¡No! ¡Somos soldados! –los gritos se hicieron distorsionados a su oído-. ¡Nacimos para morir!"

-"¿En serio…?"

"_¿De verdad… nacimos para morir…?"_

Las preguntas asaltaron su conciencia conforme movía sus patas una delante de otra, caminando con esfuerzo al lado de Karas. Sin embargo, a unos pasos adelante, fueron Atariel y Áster quienes les cerraron camino.

-"Así que ustedes son los Comandantes aquí –el licaón rayado, Atariel, rompió el silencio-. Esto será interesante."

Los cuatro hocicos gruñeron amenazantes entonces, con los colmillos sacudiéndose dentro de éstos antes de dirigirse a sus oponentes. Ladridos continuos destrozaron sus tímpanos, con la piel plateada pegándose a la marrón mientras el cuerpo rojo y crema se movían en torno a círculos invisibles antes de encontrarse abruptamente.

Garras dejaron su marca en la tierra húmeda, hundiéndose en el fango para después partir el aire en dos; las colas dando volteretas y los hombros y muslos estirándose al máximo.

De repente, Orión rodó hasta detenerse cerca de donde los cachorros estaban, que veían atemorizados al Comandante plateado aproximarse. Por lo consiguiente, el dingo se puso de pie, escudándolos consigo mismo.

-"Yo soy tu oponente –gruñó, respirando rápidamente-. No los metas en esto."

-"Yo jamás metería inocentes en una pelea –respondió Áster, relamiéndose su propia sangre que escurría de su hocico-. No como ustedes, que han emboscado a Yagami en una contienda injusta."

El perro café se mordió los labios, queriendo renegar aquello, mas sabiendo que era la verdad.

-"Era necesario…"

-"¿Por qué? –los ojos avellana del licaón intentaron descifrar su tumultuoso mirar ambarino-. ¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho para ser vistos de otra manera? ¿Acaso es porque no me veo, no camino o no actúo como tú?"

Orión tan sólo apartó la cabeza, con las patas plantándose duramente en la hierba, en un intento por sacar así la tensión acumulada. El cansancio jugando con su vista, que de a momentos se nublaba por completo.

-"¿Quién eres tú… –la pregunta atrajo su atención-… para decirme que soy un error, cuando no ves los tuyos propios?"

Al finalizar la cuestión, Áster trotó hacia él, hallándose los dos pronto cara a cara de nuevo, para continuar con la disputa; los pensamientos desordenados del subordinado de Ian empezando a volverse más y más intrínsecos conforme los segundos pasaban.

"_Soy quien apoya las reglas de Colmillo Brillante, ¿no debería ser eso suficiente…?"_

_**¡CLASH!**_

Las certeras mordidas de Atariel, que se mantenía en constante movimiento alrededor de un Karas quieto, comenzaban a agotar a este último. Usaba la velocidad a su ventaja, consciente de que si el perro más grande y pesado que él llegaba a aprisionarle, se vería en serios problemas.

Él era ágil.

Pero la fuerza de Karas podía doblar la suya con facilidad.

-"No puedes correr para siempre" –gruñó el dingo, sintiendo los cortes crearse en su piel.

-"Pues parece que a ustedes se les da muy bien –Atariel se detuvo al frente suyo, con la mirada verde orgullosa y altiva-. Se les hace tan fácil jugarle sucio a otros."

-"En la guerra todo se vale –comenzó a caminar al ritmo de su oponente, otra vez en círculos-. El fin justifica los medios."

-"¿Qué dices? –bufó-. ¿Acaso no ves lo que tu fin causa en los derredores? ¿No sientes remordimiento alguno por los compañeros que han caído en esta batalla?"

-"Murieron con honor. Para eso fuimos entrenados."

-"¿Y lo mismo le dirás a esos cachorros asustados? ¿Qué desperdicien su vida humilde sólo porque el ambicioso de su líder desea hacer realidad sus deseos egoístas?"

Los orbes púrpuras se entrecerraron con rencor al escuchar las últimas palabras; las mandíbulas cerrándose y abriéndose apenas, en una muestra de silenciosa amenaza.

Sin poder evitarlo, Karas se aventó hacia el perro moteado, quien de inmediato lo esquivó; cuando estuvo fuera de su alcance por muy poco, Atariel dio la vuelta rápidamente y pegó un gran salto.

Su figura perdiendo ascenso en el aire, casi encima de él, se vio cristalizada en la vista violácea del dingo. Las mandíbulas cremas se separaron entonces con un bramido; no obstante, las patas blancas del can rojo se hundieron en la tierra maciza antes de impulsarle hacia arriba.

Los colmillos tomaron desprevenido el cuello del licaón que no pudo defenderse al seguir suspendido en las alturas. Un jalón le hizo desviarse a la derecha y quedar de cabeza, con esta última chocando estruendosamente contra el duro suelo mientras su oponente caía de pie.

Ambos hocicos se abrieron en ese instante, con uno liberando un gemido de dolor al sentir su cuerpo desplomarse también; en tanto el otro respiraba agitadamente, dejando la sangre fresca resbalar hasta los charcos que la lluvia había formado.

-"No toleraré que un salvaje me diga cómo hacer las cosas…" –jadeó.

-"¿Salvaje? –rió adolorido mientras se giraba panza abajo, sosteniéndose después solamente de sus tambaleantes cuartos delanteros-. ¿Y qué es tu Jefe, en ese caso? ¿Arruinando las vidas de aquellos que sólo intentan vivir la suya en paz…?"

-"Es ése estilo de vida el que destruye nuestro Colegio."

-"Je –tosió un poco de sangre antes de sonreír de lado, con un colmillo sobresaliendo de sus labios-, qué curioso que digas que para cumplir un sueño que ni siquiera es tuyo, destroces sin miramientos los de otros."

Un gruñido de dolor escapó del cánido salvaje al apreciar su nuca ser sujetada fuertemente. Las órbitas del dingo completamente dilatadas por la ira y la frustración que le provocaba aquella sensación de vértigo dentro de su estómago, que no paraba de crecer.

Su mirada violeta se pasó fugazmente hacia los cachorros que se replegaban, siendo protegidos por algunos adultos. No muy lejos suyo, observaba también al otro Comandante de Yagami ser levantado de la yugular por Orión, que le zarandeaba de derecha a izquierda como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, sin siquiera permitir que sus patas plateadas tocasen el suelo.

El viento atrapado y que rebotaba contra las paredes rocosas del boquete de un gran abismo, ubicado allí cerca y más abajo de las colinas hasta donde la pelea había llegado, bramó con ferocidad hasta extenderse sobre todos los presentes allí.

Un instante después, el rugido de Hayate se escuchó, con su cuerpo siendo despedido por los aires para acabar rodando violentamente sobre sí algunos metros.

Apenas lograse frenar el tosco movimiento, el hombro izquierdo de la mestiza fue asido por Ian, que sin perder tiempo, comenzó a barrerla de un lado a otro antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad; el pelaje manchado de la reciente líder, enviando una sensación de quemazón por todos sus músculos debido al brusco arrastre del que era víctima.

Luego, el hocico negro tiró vehementemente de ella, arrojándola al aire y haciendo que la gravedad fuese cambiando la posición del cuerpo magullado de su contrincante, de manera que su cara acabase apuntando a las colinas que se hacían más pequeñas conforme ganaba altura.

El dingo oscuro saltó hacia ella. A tres segundos previos de que los filamentos blancos y puntiagudos se clavasen de nuevo en su ser, los ojos azules del perro salvaje se abrieron de golpe; usando la fuerza del viento silbante contra su espalda, Hayate dejó que este mismo le empujase a medida que despegaba las mandíbulas.

El chasquido de sus colmillos enterrarse en la frente de Ian, que recorrieron la cabeza negra hacia atrás antes de soltarle, dejaron la huella de una doble incisión larga y roja en él. La sobrina de Graham cayó al piso entonces, y vio enseguida a su contendiente aterrizar y darle la espalda mientras algunos metros les separaban.

Despacio, las patas blancas y moteadas hicieron que su cuerpo diese dos pasos adelante, conteniéndose a tiempo cuando su cuerpo quiso perder el equilibrio. La boca marrón entreabierta, con el incesante y fuerte respirar así como los ojos azules combatientes y tercos que no se mantenían quietos.

Ian volteó a verla lentamente, la mirada fríamente desdeñosa y su ser encarándole. Los hilillos de sangre en su sien resbalaron en dos caminos que se dividieron al llegar a su hocico; el pelaje tostado totalmente enmarañado, manchas bermellonas expandiéndose y creando un camino a través de la piel.

El graznido de Agito se escuchó por sobre sus cabezas, allá en el cielo tormentoso donde ella se elevaba junto a su grupo, con Rein siguiéndole de cerca; planeando las dos como estrellas fugaces entre los cuervos y los buitres que formaban densas barricadas en las alturas.

-"¿Líder? –Ian bufó antes de escupir sangre al pasto y tronarse los huesos del cuello con pereza-. No me hagas reír. Haré que te arrepientas, que lamentes hasta la última vida de esos mestizos a los que voy a desollar, uno por uno; y cuando haya acabado con ellos y los hayas visto morir a todos –rió bajito, tratando de contener la diversión en su voz-, será tu turno…"

-"No voy a permitirlo –gruñó mientras bajaba y enderezaba el cuello-. Voy a llevarte al infierno yo misma si es necesario."

-"¿Qué estás esperando, Yagami?"

Las patas blancas se desplazaron de golpe, galopando hasta que las mandíbulas pudieron rozar las mejillas oscuras; los movimientos de los cuartos de ambos canes continuaron sin detenerse, hundiéndose en el fango y amenazando con aplastarse la una la otra en tanto intentaban someter al contrario.

La risa de Ian fue en aumento, que tan sólo retrocedía o se movía a los lados para evitar sin preocupaciones las mordidas de Hayate; aquél sonido burlesco, reventando sus tímpanos aún más fuerte que los truenos enfurecidos, empezó por enloquecer la razón del perro manchado.

-"Oh, ¿y sabes qué se me olvidaba decirte? –comentó entretenido, alejando la cabeza de las fauces marrones-. Voy a disfrutar bastante cuando haga a Carim pagar por su traición –susurró en amenaza, relamiéndose los labios y machacando los dientes-; la rastriza que te pegamos a ti, no va a ser nada comparado con la que le daré a ella."

-"No…"

-"¿Qué? –rió con demencia, viéndola detenerse al fin-. ¡No te escucho, Yagami, habla más fuerte por favor!"

-"¡Dije que NO! ¡No vas a ponerle un solo dedo encima!"

El repentino ataque del licaón, impulsado por la ira, tomó por sorpresa al dingo que difícilmente pudo sacar el cuello del camino de los colmillos rojos. Sin embargo, sus reflejos no fueron suficientes.

Un chirrido como el de algo desgarrarse hizo que los ojos negros se abrieran no sólo con impresión, sino con un mudo dolor que pronto azotaría cada uno de sus sentidos.

Para cuando Hayate regresaba a su posición, un estrépito captó la atención de su oponente.

Los cielos se prendieron entonces con furor, inyectando de luz azul el trozo de oreja en el pasto que había dejado una herida que sangraba copiosamente en su dueño. Por tres segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Pero en el instante en que el mirar azabache proyectó a la culpable, un grito colérico escapó de su garganta al igual que los dientes crujían y él embestía bruscamente al lobo pintado.

El tronar del cuerpo de Yagami al ser golpeado fue brusco, sacándole al aire por completo para después su cuello ser ceñido por los fieros colmillos del dingo. Luego, este último se encarreró al tiempo en que le sujetaba de modo que sus patas jamás tocasen el suelo.

Los pensamiento de la líder novata se nublaron, con la presión sobre ella empezando a asfixiarla y forzándola a mantener un solo ojo abierto; las figuras y sonidos a su alrededor distorsionándose de manera grotesca, como voces o gemidos guturales que venían del inframundo.

Perdió la cuenta de las veces que su cuerpo azotó la dura tierra, ya no reconociendo cuáles eran las viejas lastimaduras que se había hecho en el Paso de las Amapolas, ni cuáles eran aquéllas que se dibujaban por la disputa de esos momentos.

Poco a poco, el dolor dejó de fluir. Los sensores de alerta parecieron susurrarle, indicándole que la falta de sensibilidad no podía ser algo bueno.

-"¡HAYATE!"

El tono trastocado, pero indudablemente femenino, alcanzó sus oídos blancos. La preocupación genuina fue como un suave cobijo de la lluvia congelante, que se escurría y se metía por sus heridas, atormentándola; el corazón le latió ligeramente más fuerte, casi por inercia.

"_-Pero es que no estás sola…"_

"_¿Carim…?"_

Palabras amables y cálidas pasaron por su mente con una rapidez aturdidora, su boca trayendo por naturaleza el nombre de la única criatura que había reído y llorado junto a ella, importándole para nada si venía de un lado o de otro.

"_¿Carim?"_

Un zumbido lejano alcanzó sus orejas conforme sus ojos distinguían con dificultad una figura dorada muy cerca de sí; tanto, que juraría sentía lo terso de aquel pelaje, aún cuando éste estuviera hecho un desastre.

La presión alrededor de su cuello se fue desvaneciendo, hasta que sintió que lo que le jalaba hacia arriba la soltaba al fin, dejándola caer al suelo.

Sus orbes parpadearon torpemente, su vista todavía confundida. No obstante, pudo identificar a Carim, mordiendo con todas sus energías la yugular negra y gruesa del dingo.

Los cuartos delanteros de Hayate tambalearon al intentar pararse, justo en el mismo instante en que Ian volvía el hocico para encajar sin piedad los colmillos en la nuca amarilla. Con una sacudida brusca de su cabeza, uso su fuerza superior para librarse y golpear violentamente contra la hierba a la damisela pura; el odio que sentía ahora hacia ella, fulgurando en su impávida mirada.

Las mandíbulas de Gracia se entreabrieron cuando una pata negra aplastó su pecho contra el pasto y una boca con colmillos se cerró en su cuello; la falta de oxígeno haciendo su garganta arder, con el silbido del viento profundizando su desesperación en jadeos mudos que no alcanzaban a respirarle.

El crujido de la piel romperse hizo que las orejas de la africana se replegasen mientras sus ojos vacilaban profusamente. Las pupilas lavandas enfocándole con enorme esfuerzo.

"_-Yo siempre he estado a su lado."_

El dingo dorado estiró el cuello y cerró el hocico al momento en que sus párpados se cerraban también. Su faz calmándose de inmediato, en una silenciosa aceptación de que lo que había hecho, era lo mejor que había hecho en su vida si con ello lograba salvarla a ella…

_**¡SUÉLTALA YAAAAA!**_

Las patas de Yagami se movieron por instinto, una tremenda velocidad sacada de una fuente desconocida golpeando directamente el rostro de Ian contra la frente castaña.

Un quejido abandonó la boca del dingo, que fue abruptamente barrido metros lejos de la damisela. Sin darle oportunidad de levantarse, Hayate le sujetó tal como y les había sujetado a ella y a Carim, directo en la yugular; el hocico café arrugándose conforme gruñidos encolerizados provenían desde su diafragma.

Ojos azules brillando intensamente, con una chispa implacable amenazando con salir de ellos para quemarlo todo.

La sangre flotó en el aire cuando la presión que aplicaba el licaón aumentó. El cuerpo del can negro fue jalado hacia la izquierda entonces, para después ser levantado y arrojado a la derecha, hasta volar por los aires y caer de espaldas de manera tosca sobre el rígido suelo.

Todavía entorpecido, Ian pudo reconocer a la distancia al perro salvaje que se aproximaba corriendo hacia él, por lo que quiso apartarse para evadirla; sin embargo, los colmillos que asieron su cola con fuerza, le hicieron deslizarse pasos atrás, reteniéndolo.

De un solo movimiento de cabeza, Hayate le haló furiosa y lo volvió a azotar en el lodo. Aprovechando que lo tenía boca arriba e indefenso, mordió su cuello cuando le vio intentar levantarse.

La mirada aterradora y el gruñido feroz que fue en crescendo, hizo que el dingo se quedase quieto; consciente de que su adversaria no dudaría en destazar su carne si se atrevía a mover un solo músculo.

Los relámpagos iluminaron la figura de Hayate Yagami en ese instante, así como iluminaban también las de sus dos Comandantes.

Áster, que era suspendido en el aire, mordiendo el hocico del general marrón de Ian, sometiéndolo lentamente y logrando así que sus patas tocasen el suelo de nuevo. En ese preciso momento, hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas y arrojó de golpe a un Orión exhausto y herido que rodó en el pasto. Este último le miró desde abajo, de vez en cuando alternando la vista entre los cachorros asustados, situados no muy lejos de la batalla.

Atariel, por su parte, que seguía atrapado de la nuca por Karas, giró la cara y enterró los colmillos en el cuello de éste, y se forzó a sí mismo a levantarlo; el enorme esfuerzo tuvo resultados de inmediato, con las patas blancas del dingo abandonando el fango mientras la mordida que recibía, con más fuerza que la suya como para aguantar su gran peso, lo colocaba de cabeza encima de la silueta del licaón color crema.

Acto seguido, el Comandante rayado lo soltó y él cayó de espaldas en la tierra maciza, rebotando en ella una vez y quedando así boca arriba. El rugido del General que le enfrentaba, le hizo abrir los ojos, reflejándose en su mirada purpúrea el perro de manchas negras que corría de frente hacia él.

La sensación de que un bólido lo golpeó se desató por todas sus venas a medida que se sentía flotar de nuevo; aún cuando el tiempo pareció alargarse demasiado, fueron milisegundos los que tardó en desplomarse otra vez sobre la hierba.

Cuando Karas hizo el intento por pararse, su cuerpo cedió apenas se hubo separado unos milímetros del suelo. Los dingos, que contemplaban a su Líder y a sus dos Comandantes caer, se quedaron congelados.

Las orejas replegadas y el sentimiento de confusión y alarma expandiéndose en todo su sistema; cual si se sintiesen como ratones desamparados ante las garras del gato.

"_Perdí", _fue el pensamiento del perro rojo.

Vio a Atariel frente a sí, de pie y observándolo desde arriba, de antemano sabiendo que él había sido el ganador de aquella reyerta.

Karas tan sólo cerró los párpados borgoñas, dejando las orejas flojas doblarse al fin.

-"¿Qué estás esperando? –salió la voz siempre desprovista de emoción alguna-. Termina con esto y mátame, así sabré que al menos peleé mi muerte."

-"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

La pregunta extrañada hizo que los ojos morados se mostrasen, perplejos. Luego, éstos recorrieron el sitio de la contienda, donde la mayoría de sus cofrades eran fijados al suelo por hocicos o patas salvajes.

Órbitas licanescas de todos los colores devolviéndole un mirar con un toque de firmeza y rectitud. En ese instante, las mandíbulas de Hayate soltaron su agarre en el cuello de Ian, causando que las miradas de la jauría de este último se descubriesen sorprendidas y desconcertadas.

-"Colmillo Brillante es el lugar donde uno aprende a convivir con el resto en igualdad y camaradería –empezó a hablar con tranquilidad y decisión mientras se acercaba a los suyos-. Si no pueden hacer algo como eso, no podemos forzarlos; pero no por ello permitiremos que destruyan los sueños de aquellos que no tienen la culpa."

La vista de la sobrina de Graham se posó en los híbridos dispersados entre los dingos; los pelajes sucios y llenos de lastimaduras, el lodo cubriendo sus patas y la lluvia bajando por sus caras cansadas y sus bigotes caídos.

Y aún así, la sensación de que finalmente alguien comprendía sus sentimientos, a flor de piel, hizo que sus corazones se conmoviesen mientras sus ojos temblaban con lágrimas de comprensión.

Como si después de tanto tiempo, el mañana se revelase para ellos una vez más.

-"Nosotros no tomaremos sus vidas –Hayate explicó, ablandando su mirar y percibiendo cierta melancolía instalarse en ellos-. Son libres para decidir si seguirán actuando como lo hacen y tratando a los demás como hoy nosotros lo hemos hecho; cada una de las heridas y los gritos que esta tormenta ha presenciado, no se compararán jamás con el de aquellos que lo vivieron día tras día –cerró los párpados, respirando un poco para tratar de deshacer el nudo que luchaba por formarse en su garganta-. Y pueden ignorar ese dolor –agregó con voz quebrada-, o pueden aprender de él para darle la mano a quien lo necesita."

Las orejas de los dingos se pegaron aún más a sus nucas, mirándose entre sí y contemplando no sólo sus cuerpos abatidos, sino el de quienes habían sido sus enemigos por ese día, y por muchos días pasados. Un velo espeso cubrió los ópalos de todos, con los sentimientos de remordimiento y realización por fin cayendo en ellos.

Primero, fueron las pequeñas patas de un cachorro gris las que se movieron, con duda. Dio unos pasos más después, y observando el rostro amable pero triste de Hayate, se lanzó a correr con más seguridad.

La acción hizo que los demás infantes le siguieran, para después imitarlos los dingos más grandes. Poco a poco, el lado de los dingos fue quedando vacío a medida que el de los licaones, con Yagami al frente, se iba llenando más y más.

Aquellos que alguna vez se hubiesen aprovechado de la ojiazul, parándose ahora detrás suyo con un chillido amargo picando sus gargantas. El chacal y el coyote que en otrora molestaron a Tod, deteniéndose a sus costados, con el tigrillo dirigiéndoles una sonrisa exhausta pero sincera a las miradas avergonzadas.

El movimiento que se estaba suscitando hizo que ambos Comandantes caídos mirasen todo con profunda conmoción.

-"Levántate –pronunció la líder de los perros salvajes-, ninguno de ustedes será abandonado aquí. La duda que siempre reflejaron tus ojos perdidos, ¿puede irse ya, no lo crees? –sonrió-. Vamos, levántate."

De la vista ámbar de Orión las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por fin, con la boca entreabierta y su mirada acuosa fija en quien le hablaba. Se puso de pie, con sus patas tambaleantes a punto de dejarle caer de no ser porque Áster se ofreció de apoyo.

Las orejas cafés saltaron entonces, viéndole con asombro.

-"Ayudarnos unos a otros, es lo que hace la diferencia" –le respondió el can plateado.

-"¿Puedes caminar?"

La pregunta hizo que Karas elevase la cabeza para ver a Atariel, que le seguía observando desde arriba, mas ninguna chispa de burla ni orgullo asomándose por la comisura de sus ojos.

-"No voy a matarte –aclaró, dándose la vuelta y viéndole por sobre el hombro-. Los soldados no pelean para morir en la guerra; al contrario, pelean con todas sus fuerzas para vivir tras ésta."

Lo dicho hizo que por primera vez en su vida, el dingo cerrase sus orbes para abrirlos hacia un nuevo concepto. No era capaz de entender por entero lo que jamás había conocido, pero el sentimiento que despertaba –y que también era la primera vez que dejaba a sus ojos enseñarlo- era más que suficiente para moverlo.

Se levantó él solo, sabiendo que Atariel no le había ayudado porque comprendía su naturaleza orgullosa.

Lentamente, Orión y Karas, junto a los otros dos generales, acabaron de pie junto a Hayate; con los dos últimos situados a su derecha, y los primeros dos a la izquierda.

-"¡¿A dónde creen que van? ¡No pueden ser tan cobardes, regresen a sus lugares ahora o los regresaré yo mismo!" –demandó alto tras girarse panza abajo, todavía echado en el lugar donde la ojiazul le había aprisionado momentos atrás.

Los ojos de Ian admiraron el cambio en sus seguidores con la boca abierta, vislumbrando cómo todos lo pasaban de largo y abandonaban las filas que alguna vez habían servido para sus egoístas propósitos.

De repente, el dingo rojo se dejó caer, no pudiendo soportar su propio peso y respirando agitadamente. En ese instante, los orbes negros de su antiguo jefe le vieron con rencor.

-"No son más que una bola de traidores e inútiles…" –murmuró con hastío.

El cuerpo de Hayate cubrió entonces a Karas por delante, mientras sus ópalos azules enfrentaban sin miedo aquellos oscuros. Algunos de los dingos que todavía quedaban del otro lado, miraron al caído líder al pasar cerca suyo.

Fuesen miradas de temor, duda o compasión; pero que al final acaban en el arrepentimiento genuino.

-"Mentiría si dijese que olvidaré las cosas terribles que has hecho –Yagami le dijo, dirigiéndole la vista al cánido que permanecía echado en el suelo-. Mas sería injusto de mi parte negarte la segunda oportunidad que tus compañeros han aceptado."

Sin embargo, Ian le sonrió con maldad.

-"Tu estupidez de perdonar a otros, va a llevarte a la perdición, mestiza."

Un aullido asustado se disparó al cielo dantesco cuando las mandíbulas de Ian sujetaron a uno de los cachorros que pasaba a un lado suyo y se había quedado rezagado. Conforme sus patas lo ponían de pie, apoyó contra el suelo mojado al pequeño en tanto seguía sonriendo.

-"¡Ian, detente!"

La mirada cerúlea, colmada de angustia del licaón, no hizo sino ampliar su felicidad. Sus ojos fijos en los miles de canes al frente suyo, que le veían con frustración o miedo; el cachorro bajo sus dientes, congelado en su lugar.

Temblando de patas a cabeza.

-"¡Kito!"

Orión dejó su posición para rescatar de inmediato a su diminuta camarada; no obstante, el aumento de presión que aplicó el dingo negro en la pequeña garganta, aunado a la advertencia que se leía en su mirar, le hizo detenerse a medio camino.

-"Si cualquiera se atreve a acercarse –habló, sin soltar a su víctima-, no dudaré en matarlo."

-"Cobarde…" –gruñó Karas al observar con impotencia todo lo que ocurría.

-"¿Ahora soy un cobarde? –rió burlonamente-. Tú, mestiza, si quieres que el cachorro siga con vida dame la tuya en su lugar."

Los ojos de la aludida oscilaron a medida que sus dientes se apretaban entre sí. Finalmente, cerró los párpados y empezó a avanzar, provocando que el resto gimiera en impresión e hiciese ademán de pararle.

-"¡Ya escucharon! –rugió la ojiazul y miró a todos fijamente-. Soy responsable de la vida de cada uno de ustedes ahora –mencionó, contemplando de reojo a su tío-, y no dudaré en poner la mía en medio si con ello puedo proteger las suyas."

Dingos y licaones se admiraron entre sí, angustiados por la orden pero obedientes de todos modos. El silencio se cernió en las colinas una vez más, solamente los ruidos y luces de la tormenta permaneciendo latentes y vigilando los pasos del lobo pintado.

Alumbrando también, los peligrosos bordes al vacío, adyacentes a las elevaciones donde habían ido a parar y cuya boca abismal aparecía a tan sólo unos cuantos metros debajo.

La sonrisa de Ian se ensanchó.

Y fue todavía más placentero para él, cuando vio a Hayate pegarse al suelo y agachar la cabeza conforme cerraba los ojos, justo delante de sí.

El dingo se relamió el hocico con júbilo, elevó al cachorro cobrizo que tenía atrapado y lo arrojó lejos de allí. Enseguida, sus mandíbulas se separaron todavía más, con la saliva transparente y roja brillando entre la oscuridad que el firmamento nublado otorgaba.

Apuntó, con todas sus fuerzas y deseos asesinos, al cuello del licaón que tantos problemas le había causado.

Y que por fin, podría matar…

_¡HAYAAAATEEEEEEE!_

_**¡SLASH!**_

La boca de Carim se aferró a la yugular del dingo, a escasos centímetros de que tocase siquiera el pelaje de Hayate. La velocidad y la excedente fuerza del golpe recibido ante el mordisco, hizo que ambos salieran fuertemente disparados en la dirección errónea; rodando así al pasar la cresta, inevitablemente, colina abajo.

-"¡CARIM!"

El abismo que se abría bajo la pendiente impulsó a Yagami a correr detrás de los dos, con el resto siguiéndola y deteniéndose en la cima de la elevación; sin siquiera pensar en nada más, la ojiazul se aventó cuesta abajo, descendiendo a gran rapidez por la pendiente peligrosa.

Los relámpagos cubrieron todo con un centelleo cegador e intenso, con su efecto proyectando lo que sucedía como si fuese grabado en cámara lenta.

El mundo de Gracia dio giros y giros que parecían no tener no fin.

Hasta que finalmente, su cuerpo dejó de sentir el suelo debajo de ella para percibir como su propio peso se desvanecía en al aire mientras éste le susurraba con su aliento frío y siseante.

_¡GRASP!_

Las patas, que habían estado separadas de la tierra, volvieron a rozar ésta de nuevo cuando algo le sostuvo por la espalda. Los ojos lavandas del dingo se despegaron para contemplar a la ojiazul, cuyos cuartos daban la impresión de resbalarse por el borde en cualquier momento.

Al siguiente instante, Aria y Lotte surgían a los lados del licaón, sujetando cada una uno de los hombros dorados; ayudando así, a halarla de vuelta a la superficie.

Apenas estuvo de regreso, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con los ojos llorosos de la africana que agachaba las orejas y la cola. Antes de que Carim pudiese decir algo, la otra se le pegó y pasó su cabeza tras su nuca en una especie de abrazo.

-"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? –gritó mientras lloraba-. ¡Pude haberte perdido para siempre!"

La mirada de la damisela se entrecerró a medida que los sentimientos se agolpaban en sus ópalos vidriosos. Una sonrisa pequeña nació en sus labios al tiempo en que se separaba para frotar sus mejillas.

-"Porque amo a Hayate –susurró con voz entrecortada-. Y sólo quiero protegerla…"

La calidez y el cariño que sentían se transmitieron cuando se separaron una vez más, para verse a la cara. De repente, la realidad golpeó a la líder y ella no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada de duda a la otra, que al saber a lo que se refería, no supo qué contestarle.

Despacio, el lobo pintado pasó a un lado suyo para aproximarse al borde. Su cabeza asomándose al abismo y sus ojos contemplando, con cierto desasosiego el cuerpo que yacía inerte al fondo, fueron iluminados por un fulgurante relámpago, así como el cadáver allá abajo.

Una sensación apabullante se cernió sobre Yagami, con los truenos rugiendo encima de ella y los rayos surcando las nubes.

Sin embargo, antes de que aquella sensación le embargase por completo, un grito agudo a gran distancia hizo que sus orejas se irguieran y su vista girase a otro lado de súbito.

" – " – "

-"¡NANOHA!"

El aullido de Fate hizo que sus amigas volteasen a ver a la serpiente que surgía detrás del lobo y el cordero. A pesar de que sus miradas decían que querían ir a ayudarlas, los herbívoros y depredadores que al final habían acabado persiguiéndolas, no les permitían desviarse.

Aquello también captó la atención de Momoko, que hacía rato se había a quitado a Lindy de encima. Los cascos delanteros que rasguñaban el aire volvieron a la hierba mojada, con el mirar de su dueña pasando a uno asustado al ver a la inmensa criatura que amenazaba la vida de su única hija.

-"¡Aléjate de ella!"

Las palabras de la lobezna fueron seguidas por un ronco bramido de advertencia. La lengua bífida revoloteó en el aire entonces, captando así toda la gama de olores que aún con la humedad presente en el ambiente, podía percibir lo suficiente como para saber dónde estaba cada quien.

El cuerpo de Jail, que había estado erguido, se fue en picada hacia el lobo agazapado en el suelo; las mandíbulas elásticas mordieron el aire, sólo para sentir su dueño después cómo algo le caía encima de la cabeza y clavaba sus colmillos en ésta.

La víbora se alzó y se sacudió violentamente, con Testarossa colgando de su piel escamosa gracias a sus dientes enganchados. Las fuertes sacudidas cesaron al poco tiempo, los irises sumamente delgados del Subdirector vislumbrando la manada de perros que se veía a lo lejos; arriba de ellos, una parvada de pájaros aleteaba en su dirección igual.

-"Cierren el camino" –silbó fríamente.

Los estudiantes pronto fueron formando una barricada en forma de media luna, no permitiendo que quienes querían pasar, cruzasen; miles de cuerpos ondulantes de serpientes se dejaron entrever entre la mediana hierba también.

Sus sonidos tenebrosos y sus pupilas hipnotizantes pudiendo ser contempladas al irse levantando una a una.

-"¡Nanoha! ¡Nanoha! ¡Maldita sea, quítense de en medio!" –exclamó Vita, tratando de bordear la peligrosa muralla de garras y dientes.

Los llamados, mugidos y alaridos de sus compañeras, que también buscaban una salida, rápidamente fueron silenciados por el de los enemigos pertenecientes a Colmillo o Casco.

El rugir de los truenos se escuchó por incontable vez, tan fuerte y poderoso como cuando la tormenta iniciase. Bajo la luz del firmamento, Scaglietti dirigió la mirada a Nanoha, ignorando por completo al lobo que intentaba perforar su frente.

Cuando la boca se curveó en una ancha sonrisa, cuyos colmillos bastante largos y puntiagudos resaltaron de ella, el cordero lanzó un gemido mudo al saber lo que vendría.

Esquivando el ataque de un salto, la herbívora empezó a correr con las fuerzas que le restaban. Pasados unos minutos, las altas y oscuras colinas quedaron atrás, para ser reemplazadas por un bosque espeso; allí donde con la luz escasa, las sombras hacían un juego de baile tétrico en cada rincón.

El batir de las hojas sonó tanto por las pezuñas que las pisoteaban en un santiamén, como por el cuerpo reptilesco que se arrastraba a gran velocidad sobre ellas. Siseos de la lengua bífida hacían un eco espeluznante en las orejas blancas de la pequeña criatura que veía todo a su alrededor volverse un nubarrón de manchas.

El lodo que había formado la lluvia, haciendo la tierra y la hojarasca muerta extremadamente resbaladiza, provocando que Takamachi patinase con cada vuelta que daba.

Golpes bruscos rompían los gritos de la tormenta, con Jail Scaglietti retorciendo y azotando su propio cuerpo contra el suelo o elevándose hasta las ramas o cortezas de los árboles; Fate asida todavía a él, sintiendo los grotescos empujones que recibía al igual que los ramalazos que torturaban su espalda y su estómago, que de regreso chocaba fuertemente con las escamas negras.

Aquellas sacudidas continuaron, fugaces y veloces así como la persecución del cordero que no desaparecía de los ojos amarillos. Las mandíbulas doradas del lobo haciendo presión –aún cuando su agarre se debilitaba más y más-, no sólo para intentar detenerlo, sino para tragarse los gemidos de dolor que luchaban por escapar de su garganta.

Crujidos de huesos se escucharon en más de una ocasión, los tallos de los árboles descascarándose ante el pelaje de oro que magullaba su madera; la piel abriéndose en raspones que ardían al contacto con la tierra mojada sobre la que era arrastrada por momentos.

" – " – "

Las hienas volaron por los aires para caer pesadamente al suelo después. Cirio se mantenía a duras penas de pie, respirando agitadamente y contemplando el enorme oso blanco que le veía desde muy arriba.

Sus heridas, incluyendo aquéllas profundas que había recibido durante su batalla en la cueva contra el grupo de Ian, ardiendo y congelando la sangre de sus venas gracias a la lluvia que se precipitaba feroz sobre todos.

Sin perder más tiempo, saltó hasta morder uno de los brazos gruesos, justo en el preciso momento en que Signum sujetaba una de las piernas del mamífero.

Bramidos tronaron muy cerca de ellos, donde Subaru pasaba corriendo para ser rápidamente alcanzada y derribada por un trío de jaguares. Siquiera le sirvió ponerse de pie, no pudiendo cortar la sensación de que sus orejas, cuartos y cola eran estiradas en contrarias direcciones.

_**¡GROOOAARRRRR!**_

El alarido portentoso de un oso se escuchó sobre los cuatro últimos, antes de que sus garras mandaran lejos de la pantera a los gatos con un solo golpe.

-"¡Subaru!"

-"¡Tía!"

La felina oscura pronunció con felicidad al observar al tigre que permanecía debajo del inmenso baribal. Sin embargo, su mirada cambió cuando de repente otro oso tiró al suelo al que les había ayudado.

-"¡NANOHA!"

Las extremidades largas de Momoko pasaron a tiempo por debajo de los osos que se desplomaban abruptamente en la pradera. Posponiendo su participación en la batalla que se desarrollaba allí, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el bosque que se vislumbraba a la distancia.

No obstante, el paso le fue cortado cuando dos lobos negros se le atravesaron al frente. La sorpresa y la preocupación por su hija, no hizo sino solamente permitirle dar un paso hacia atrás; la acción infundiendo una confianza fugaz en los cánidos, que no dudaron en arrojársele encima.

-"¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Si Jail alcanza a Nanoha jamás podrás volver a verla de nuevo!"

Los ojos estupefactos de la Directora de Casco se quedaron fijos en Lindy Harlaown, cuyas patas verdes mantenían las caras de ambos lupinos contra el lodo.

-"¡Muévete!"

El grito del lobo colorado, así como la media vuelta que dio, hizo que el cordero reaccionase para seguirla. Su propio aliento formándose frente a ellas, con los charcos de agua estancada chapoteando ante sus pisadas.

-"Fate… es diferente –susurró Lindy, consciente de la mirada pesada que la otra le dedicaba-. Podemos seguir peleando entre nosotras, o podemos cooperar y evitar que nuestros alumnos mueran en vano."

La vista zafiro continuó sobre ella, repasando cuidadosamente cada una de las heridas que sus cuernos y pezuñas habían causado.

El resoplido orgulloso y los pasos que la dejaron atrás sin miramientos, hizo que el lobo de los esteros gritase su nombre; dándose cuenta de que no importaba lo que dijese, la bovina se empeñaba en avanzar por sí sola.

-"¡Tenemos que abrir una brecha!" –exclamó Harlaown, a pesar de que sabía que la ojiazul ni siquiera se voltearía a verla.

Tratando de acoplarse a los movimientos de la herbívora, fue así como finalmente ambas rectoras hicieron un agujero en las filas de lobos que protegían la entrada al bosque.

Con cada una corriendo al lado de la otra, aún cuando aquella idea estuviese por demás alejada de la realidad.

" – " – "

-"¡FATE!"

Un grito mudo escapó de la garganta de la aludida cuando su espalda fue brutalmente azotada en el muro de una alta meseta. Sus colmillos soltaron su agarre al fin, con ella resbalando lentamente hasta el suelo.

Nanoha rápidamente se situó encima suyo, adoptando una posición defensiva mientras al frente Jail elevaba su largo y grueso cuerpo negro.

Sus orbes amarillos nunca habiéndose despegado del cordero en ningún momento, anunciándole puros augurios de muerte. La lengua bífida rozó el aire una vez más, enviando las señales a su cerebro de que las dos figuras que ansiaba asesinar se hallaban justo adelante.

-"No hay adonde correr ya –empezó a encorvarse-. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Takamachi Nanoha?"

Los ojos azules le miraron con desafío, las patas plantándose firmemente en la hierba a medida que los dientes planos hacían presión. La anaconda sonrió complacida, admirando por primera vez el vivo retrato relampagueante de la Directora de Casco Resistente.

"_Lástima que ni ella ni tú quedarán con vida."_

Las fauces se abrieron y se arrojaron hacia Nanoha, que brincó para esquivarlas; sus pezuñas se apoyaron en la superficie maciza al tocarla, impulsándose así para saltar y apuntar sus cuernos a lo que sería el cuello del rastrero.

El golpe, sin embargo, siquiera molestó a Jail, que enseguida le dio un azote con la delgada punta de su cola. El fino latigazo envió al cordero a la tierra entre rebotes y giros.

No amedrentándose por eso, se frenó a sí misma con sus duros cascos. Su vista se posó por un breve momento en la faz tranquila de Fate, que yacía inconsciente detrás de la anaconda. Aquello le dio fuerzas renovadas, animándose a encarrerarse otra vez contra la bestia que tenía enfrente.

Pasaron uno al costado del otro, con el viento helado golpeando sus rostros y una pequeña incisión abriéndose en la mejilla izquierda de la serpiente; al mismo tiempo, los filosos colmillos del Subdirector habían creado una mancha roja que comenzaba a teñir el pelaje blanco alrededor de uno de los muslos de la herbívora.

Cuando sus cuartos volvieron a tocar piso, Takamachi trastabilló. La punzada expandiéndose por todo su sistema central nervioso; afortunadamente, agradecía que el gran tamaño de Scaglietti convirtiese sus mordidas en todo menos ponzoñosas.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver que de repente su oponente giraba y regresaba hacia ella. Conteniendo los quejidos de dolor al moverse, Nanoha logró saltar para atrás; no obstante, el cuerpo elástico que pasaba a su frente se encorvó para alcanzarla y golpearla directo en el estómago.

Un balido doliente salió de su boca conforme rodaba de nueva cuenta. Se puso de pie, tambaleante, sintiendo su pata derecha trasera querer ceder al suelo; los relámpagos que alumbraron entre las nubes grises, en el cenit, irradiaron la silueta del reptil constrictor.

Nanoha apenas y lo vio venir cuando la cabeza negra la embistió abruptamente; en el momento en que se precipitó sobre el fango que la lluvia hacía aumentar más y más, su cansada mirada vio cómo Jail se aproximaba hacia Fate.

Ni siquiera había hecho algún movimiento contra la lobezna desmayada, cuando sintió unos dientes enterrarse en su piel escamosa.

-"¡Estás peleando conmigo! –dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza para profundizar la herida-. ¡Deja a Fate-chan en paz!"

-"Entonces morirás primero" –siseó, mirándola de reojo.

Las mandíbulas se separaron y la saliva diáfana se escurrió de ellos. Al siguiente instante, los filamentos puntiagudos se afianzaban al lomo y vientre del cordero, que cerraba los párpados fuertemente ante la sensación de la carne desgarrarse.

Con un brusco movimiento, Jail hizo que le soltase. Luego, vapuleó el cuerpo pálido contra la hierba una y otra vez, como si estuviese barriendo el lugar; los golpes y los azotes estruendosos alcanzaron los oídos de las dos criaturas que ya se acercaban al pequeño espacio abierto.

Los gemidos y porrazos hicieron que los ojos cerrados del lobo temblasen, como si la conciencia retornase lentamente a ella. Para cuando sus pupilas borgoñas se entreabrieron, el cuerpo de la herbívora colisionaba estrepitosamente contra el muro de la meseta.

Trozos de roca se desprendieron mientras la boca blanca se abría en un grito silencioso.

-"¿Na… Nanoha…?" –susurró apenas Testarossa.

Lindy y Momoko llegaron a tiempo para ver cómo Scaglietti despegaba al cordero de la pared de piedra para levantarlo y soltarlo por sobre su cabeza; Nanoha flotó de revés por los aires y entre la lluvia, como si no fuese más que una ligera pluma.

Después, rebotó una sola vez en la hierba, quedando panza abajo. El agua que descendía del firmamento golpeteó su pelaje lleno de polvo y sangre; el abdomen reaccionando despacio, con la respiración disminuyendo a cada segundo que pasaba.

Jail Scaglietti se alzó de nuevo y estudió el rostro exhausto de la criatura que no hacía intento alguno por moverse; y sin esperar más, abalanzó todo su ser sobre ella.

-"¡NANOHA!"

El grito de Momoko superó el tamborilear de los truenos, siendo acompañado enseguida por el ruido de algo que era aplastado o triturado. El reloj pareció detenerse entonces, solamente desmentido este hecho por el silbido continuo del viento frío.

Los relámpagos cubrieron el bosque y las hojas de los árboles fueron arrancadas ante las inclementes ráfagas.

-"¡Fate…!"

El llamado fue cortado por el nudo en su garganta y las punzadas que recorrían su ser. Los ojos azules del cordero joven, entrecerrados, contemplando la figura del lobo atrapado frente a ella.

Por escasos segundos, la mente de Lindy, que se había quedado congelada junto a Momoko, le jugó una mala treta; el cuerpo que era apretado sin piedad por la fuerza constrictora de Jail, cambiando de repente su tonalidad dorada por una oscura entre parpadeos.

El matiz borgoña de los ojos de Fate se volvía púrpura, y a medida que sus mandíbulas se despegaban para tragar aire con desesperación, el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre, Precia Testarossa, se dibujaba vividamente frente a la mirada estupefacta del aguará-guazú.

Imágenes del pasado proyectándose a gran velocidad, desde la tormenta que caía encima de las copas de los árboles, la estampida de animales, hasta las sombras de cuya muerte se habían reflejado aquella noche en las cortezas de los árboles.

"_Sueltála…"_, gimió en su mente, sintiendo las lágrimas brotar mientras el corazón se le hundía en el pecho al recordar su peor pérdida.

-"¡SUÉLTALA AHORA MISMO, JAIL!"

Las pupilas amieladas voltearon a ver a Harlaown, que se aproximaba velozmente hacia él. Súbitamente, en sintonía con el grito de un trueno, gotas de sangre fueron arrojadas al aire.

El siseo de la anaconda sonó alto, aflojando su agarre y liberando en el proceso a Fate, que se deslizó al suelo. El cuerpo de Jail empezó a zarandearse desesperadamente, tratando de sacarse de encima las mandíbulas azules que habían reventado su ojo izquierdo.

Con el líquido rojo resbalando por su cara y causando estragos en su visión, se arrastró y se golpeó a sí mismo constantemente, provocándole daño también a la criatura que seguía aferrada a él.

Dentaduras brotaron en la tierra y en los troncos de los árboles circundantes ante los ramalazos; enloquecido por el sufrimiento, el reptil se elevó al máximo y se precipitó bruscamente sobre el suelo, con Lindy quedando atascada entre este mismo y su piel escamosa.

El impacto hizo que la rectora lanzase un chillido, soltándole. Aprovechando su peso superior, Scaglietti la mantuvo atrapada allí, tirándole mordidas rencorosas que la otra conseguía esquivar meneando la cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

Los colmillos del lobo de crin contraatacando y fallando igual, la cola punteada en blanco retorciéndose por sus continuos ataques.

"_¿Por qué…?"_, la mirada del cordero más grande permanecía fija en Lindy, que actuaba como si su alrededor no existiese. _"¿Por qué se empeñan en hacer esto?"_

-"¡Fate-chan! ¡Fate-chan, respóndeme!"

La figura de su hija llamando a la lobezna en el piso, que volteaba a ver a la primera con una débil sonrisa y revoloteo de orejas, se proyectó después en los ojos de Momoko.

-"¡Tonta! –baló Nanoha entre sollozos mientras replegaba las orejas flojas-. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?"

-"No llores… -recostó la cabeza que había levantado para verla-. Me gustas más… -jaló aire-… cuando estás sonriendo…"

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has salvado a mi hija? ¡Por qué has salvado a mi hija!"_

La cabeza blanca se sacudió entonces, liberando de inmediato su garganta un gemido agonizante al sentir que el mundo se le ponía de cabeza y todo dejaba de tener absoluto sentido para ella…

-"¡Voy a matarte! –los golpes fallidos de sus mandíbulas contra la tierra resonaron-. ¡Recuperaré el sitio que me has robado y tomaré Midchilda para convertirla en lo que tú jamás has podido!"

-"¡Si he de morir, vendrás conmigo, Jail! –gruñó feroz mientras interponía sus patas delanteras entre ambos-. ¡Este lugar nunca será de tu pertenencia!"

-"¡SILENCIO!"

La boca se cerró en el cuello azul celeste. Acto seguido, la víbora la levantó y la golpeó contra la tierra tres veces; luego, la arrojó por los aires, viendo el cuerpo de la cánida barrerse en el suelo.

Sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, le aplastó de nuevo en tanto volvía a dirigir los colmillos hacia ella.

_**¡THUMP!**_

El choque entre la cornamenta -más grande y fuerte que la de Nanoha- y el cuello negro, hizo que la respiración se le escapase al ojimiel. El empuje de la ofensiva le obligó a dejar libre a Lindy, que sin perder tiempo se escabulló lejos de su alcance.

En cuanto la Directora de Colmillo se daba la vuelta, Momoko retornaba a su lado. A pesar del orgullo en aquellos relampagueantes ojos azules y del silencio entre ellas, el acuerdo sin palabras que hicieron fue sellado con simplemente mirarse de reojo.

De súbito, se lanzaron hacia Jail. La figura del cordero apareció al frente suyo, mas cuando quiso atacarle, éste salió de su campo de vista para que un momento después el can le golpease.

El reptil se recuperó del tambaleo, volteando a ver entonces con su único ojo la silueta del lobo de crin que no se quedaba quieto, dando la impresión de que miles de copias de ella corrían a su alrededor. Entre segundos, la herbívora volvía aparecer, y cada vez que intentaba morderla, desaparecía al siguiente instante.

Lo que le seguía a ello, era alguna mordida o empujón brusco por parte de Harlaown. Hartándose del juego del gato y el ratón, donde el señuelo era Momoko, Scaglietti fingió seguir el hilo un rato más.

Cuando vio a Takamachi surgir de nuevo, pretendió asaltarla, cambiando de dirección en el último momento para atacar al aguará-guazú que paraba de corretear a todos lados. Por fortuna, los rápidos reflejos de esta última la salvaron del daño.

No queriendo dejarla escapar, la anaconda enseguida le siguió, pero antes de que sus mandíbulas se cerrasen sobre ella, fue esta vez la rectora de Casco la que se interpuso; con una fuerte patada de sus cuartos traseros, cerró de golpe el hocico de la serpiente, que gimió en agonía.

Enfurecido, el rastrero levantó de improvisto con su cola al bovino, y justo cuando vio que Lindy venía hacia él, la arrojó encima de ella. El impacto hizo que la cánida perdiese el equilibrio y ambas cayeran así algunos metros lejos de él.

-"¡Fate-chan, no!" –Nanoha exclamó al verla ponerse de pie, queriendo imitarla también pero su pata trasera negándose a responderle.

La lobezna se dirigió hacia el Subdirector, bloqueándole el paso hacia las otras dos criaturas y aventándose a sujetar la yugular oscura. Sin embargo, al estar débil, bastaron unas cuantas sacudidas para que le soltase.

Cayó de pie, con el vientre rozando el suelo y la mirada empañándosele a medida que respirar se volvía algo muy difícil.

-"¡No te metas en esto, Fate!" –oyó la voz de Lindy, precisamente cuando ella y Momoko pasaban a su lado.

Sus ojos borgoñas contemplaron a ambas renovar la pelea contra la víbora. Las mordidas y el filo de los cuernos, los rasguños y siseos inundando el ambiente una vez más; la tormenta que todavía seguía encima de todas, continuando con su canto feroz.

Entre ataque y ataque, Lindy Harlaown fue acorralada. Los dos largos colmillos de la serpiente se dirigieron hacia ella; y fue en ese preciso instante, en que el cordero que acompañaba al lobo colorado, embistió con su cornamenta y con todas sus energías la boca salivante.

La cabeza del reptil chocó duro contra la corteza de un árbol, con la presión de las astas cafés haciendo grietas en sus dientes frontales más largos, hasta que finalmente éstos se quebraron con un chasquido.

El sufrimiento fue insoportable para el rastrero, de cuya boca escurría su propia sangre, al igual que lo hacía de la parte izquierda de su cara. Con la cólera reflejándose en su único ojo bueno, sujetó rápidamente una pata de cada una de las regentes y las alzó alto.

Sin contenerse, las dejó caer pesadamente en la tierra para elevarlas de nuevo, y ahora soltarlas lo más lejos que le fuera posible. Tanto el cordero como el aguará-guazú impactaron dolorosamente contra los troncos de los árboles, emitiendo gemidos silenciosos al mero contacto.

-"¡Madre!"

El berreo de Nanoha captó la atención del Subdirector, que lleno de ira por las punzadas que hacían palpitar sus músculos, se decidió a deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas al notar que no podía moverse de donde estaba.

La mirada preocupada de Momoko se posó en su hija, y en la serpiente que pegaba su cuerpo al ras del pasto para abalanzarse sobre ella.

-"¡NANOHA!"

El balido hizo un eco agudo en el bosque, despertando los relámpagos que alumbraron el lugar por completo. Los árboles y los arbustos y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se convirtieron en figuras carentes de forma ante la velocidad con la que avanzaba hacia su objetivo.

De repente, Fate Testarossa apareció al frente, cubriendo a Nanoha. La decisión y la ausencia de miedo en sus orbes borgoñas confundieron por segundos a Jail, que al igual que Lindy, creyó ver el pelaje dorado oscurecerse totalmente.

La chispa rubí en su mirar, volviéndose una purpúrea.

"_No…"_, algo dentro de él tembló. _"Precia Testarossa está muerta, ¡la que tengo adelante no es otra sino Fate!"_

Las patas negras se hundieron en el suelo a medida que las mandíbulas se abrían; al instante en que las nubes colisionaron en el cielo gris, Fate se impulsó al frente con todo lo que tenía.

Su cuerpo asemejó un bólido dorado, con sus cuartos apenas rozando la hierba. Ojos borgoñas y mieles se encontraron con un sentimiento tan profundo, donde ninguno de los dos admitía la derrota como una opción.

Finalmente, a escasos centímetros de distancia, la lobezna dio un gran salto y separó las fauces a cuanto podía también.

Las luces del cielo envolvieron por completo a todo y a todos, revelando ante las miradas atónitas de las otras tres, conforme su intensidad disminuía, los colmillos de Fate Testarossa atravesando el cráneo de la gigantesca anaconda mientras ella permanecía suspendida en el aire.

El latido del corazón de Jail retumbó sonoramente en sus propios oídos.

El agarre del lobo se zafó entonces, con éste desplomándose y rodando en la tierra ante el impulso tomado; el enorme cansancio y las restantes energías gastadas, la forzaron a quedarse tirada en el sitio donde había caído, limitándose a intentar normalizar su errática respiración.

Del lado contrario, a pocos milímetros de Nanoha, la cabeza y el cuerpo de la serpiente negra se precipitaban abruptamente encima del suelo. Hilillos rojos deslizándose desde su frente, donde dos agujeros profundos habían cercenado allí.

El ojo izquierdo sangrando copiosamente así como la boca entreabierta, de cuyo interior no salía ya ningún soplo de vida.

El silencio que habían guardado todas fue roto cuando el sonido de pisadas se escuchó cerca, hasta detenerse. Los depredadores y los herbívoros que se asomaban a aquel espacio abierto, cerrado por una meseta al frente, observaron estupefactos a la bestia inerte que un relámpago iluminó fugazmente.

Bisbiseos y murmullos se expandieron con rapidez, con los miles de ojos carnívoros enfocando al lobo y al cordero heridos; la furia reemplazando la confusión como el fuego que se había esparcido a tempranas horas ese día, antes de que la misma tormenta que lo iniciase lo sofocase con su lluvia.

-"¡Alto ahí!" –Lindy gritó, interponiéndose al ver que estaban a punto de irse encima de ellas.

-"¡Madre!"

La voz de Chrono sonó entre los susurros de todos, que salía al frente junto a Verossa.

-"¿Están todas bien?" –preguntaba el dingo, deteniendo su mirada en el lobo dorado que se paraba a marchas forzadas y caminaba hasta donde estaba Nanoha.

Pronto, más aullidos se escucharon, siendo esta vez Hayate, Signum y Agito las que se abrían paso entre el grupo de animales que se hallaba dentro del bosque.

Los herbívoros, que no habían hecho comentario ni movimiento alguno, se mostraron desconcertados y preocupados al ver a su Directora aparecer al frente también.

Preguntándose si acaso debieran tomar a Nanoha con ellos y volver, o esperar por si se armaba una revuelta de nuevo, para proteger tanto a la hija como a la madre.

-"A partir de este momento, Jail Scaglietti no es más una autoridad en Colmillo Brillante –habló alto y claro el lobo colorado-. Por orden directa, cualquier pelea que se suscite ahora mismo será fuertemente sancionada."

-"¡Pero si hacemos eso ellos comenzarán a atacarnos!" –exclamó sorprendido un dragón monitor.

-"¡¿Acaso no me han escuchado?" –ladró enojada, provocando que el varano se encogiese.

-"Lo mismo va exactamente para el resto –intervino Momoko, que se colocaba a un costado de la otra rectora-. Hemos hecho estragos terribles en su territorio sin razón aparente. Es hora de regresar al sitio al que pertenecemos."

-"¡Directora! ¿Qué pasará con la amenaza que le ha hecho? ¿Así nada más vamos a irnos?"

Las voces inquietantes de los estudiantes de Casco Resistente se alzaron, alarmados por la idea de una retirada que los dejaría como indefensos ante sus enemigos naturales.

-"No hay tal amenaza."

Las palabras de Orión, que caminaba entre cojeos hasta delante de todos, captaron la atención y las miradas entonces. El dingo marrón suspiró con pesar y cerró los ojos en vergüenza, mientras doblaba las orejas.

-"El mensaje que le di a la Directora Takamachi, junto con el supuesto atentado contra su hija, no fue más que una trampa para quitar a Lindy Harlaown del frente de Colmillo –explicó, volviendo la vista hacia Nanoha y Fate-. Jamás existió la amenaza de la que tanto hablan…"

_-"¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? ¡No eres más que un asesino!"_

_-"Aún si fuera la verdad, lo mejor es enseñarles que no pueden seguir alimentándose de nosotros."_

_-"Tal vez deberíamos echar abajo Casco…"_

_-"¡No es nuestra culpa que estén debajo de la cadena alimenticia!"_

_-"¡¿Quién está debajo de qué?"_

Los comentarios desdeñosos empezaron a despertar entre ambos bandos, con los dientes pelándose y los gruñidos reverberando de sus gargantas al igual que las pezuñas rascaban el suelo en advertencia.

_-"¡Si ese es el caso, hay que deshacerse de ese cordero!"_

_-"¡Fue su lobo el que se metió en nuestras tierras, ¿qué tal si nosotros lo eliminamos también?"_

La furia contenida en las voces hizo que tanto Nanoha como Fate, echadas en el suelo, arrejuntasen sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro; las dos observando con orejas gachas los cientos de ojos que tenían la vista puesta en ellas.

El miedo surgiendo de nuevo, con la idea de que aquello jamás acabaría tornándose más y más real conforme las frases se alzaban; las lágrimas se amontonaron en los ojos de la herbívora, en tanto la cazadora se limitaba a pegar el hocico a la tierra, sin energías y con el estrés subiendo a través de su rostro contrariado.

-"¿F-Fate…?" –balbuceó.

-"Sólo quiero… -hizo una pausa al mirarla de reojo-. S-Sólo quiero irme de aquí…"

Los gritos comenzaron a subir de tono, con los dueños ignorando las órdenes que sus Directoras daban en un intento por calmarlos. El sonido de los truenos se mezcló con el de las patas aplastando el pasto y los charcos de agua, así como los ladridos que ya tomaban fiereza también.

Sin embargo, el crujir de la hojarasca y la visión de unas cuantas sombras negras que se aproximaban del lado contrario a ellos, con sus ojos amarillos y brillantes, les hicieron volver a los susurros.

-"Señalar con el dedo al culpable es reprochable cuando ustedes ni siquiera se han visto en un espejo."

Las palabras frías, así como su mirada, abandonaron la garganta de la hiena que caminaba pacientemente hasta detenerse al frente de Nanoha y Fate. Detrás de Cirio, unas quince hienas más, las que habían quedado, rodearon por los costados a las dos criaturas que permanecían quietas.

-"¿Quién quiere arrebatarles la vida, entonces? –se relamió su propia sangre del hocico-. Puede que sean más, pero les aseguro que me llevaré a algunos de ustedes al infierno" –sus ojos ámbar se entrecerraron en advertencia conforme su cola oscilaba sin prisas.

_-"¡¿Qué está mal contigo?"_

_-"¡Por qué estás defendiéndolas!"_

_-"¡¿No puedes abrir los ojos? ¡Es una trampa!"_

El alboroto brotó una vez más, con los sentimientos frustrados siendo dedicados ahora a quien había sido alguna vez su colega.

No obstante, Cirio tan sólo miró por sobre el hombro al cordero detrás suyo, antes de respirar profundo y volver la vista al frente, con una sonrisa ladeada.

-"Tengo mis propias razones…"

-"¡Yo tampoco permitiré que les hagan daño! Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan fueron las primeras amigas que tuve aquí –guardó silencio por unos segundos y bajó la mirada-. Me niego a perder eso."

-"¡Líder! –se oyó el aullido en medio de la manada-. ¡Si esa es su decisión, nosotros también la apoyaremos!"

El movimiento de los licaones y dingos hizo que los animales apostados entre los árboles tuvieran que abrirles paso para evitar ser arrollados. El flanco adelante, que antes se veía tan desprotegido, ahora se convertía en uno más fuerte a medida que más patas se posicionaban del otro lado.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que Tod y el resto de los híbridos se animasen a ayudar de igual manera, separándose de las bestias que observaban todo con reticencia; y uniéndose así, a quienes habían vencido al ejército de Jail.

El retumbar del piso hizo despertar algunos chillidos y miradas de admiración al ver a los osos pasar por encima de ellos; cada uno colocándose también a la vera de Hayate, incluyendo el pequeño osezno que trotaba alegremente hacia ella.

-"¡Nanoha! ¡Fate!" –la voz de Vita se escuchó.

Enseguida, ésta junto a Arisa, Suzuka, Erio, Caro y Rein cruzaron por entre la brecha que se había formado en medio del grupo de animales. Apenas alcanzaron a sus amigas, los raposos saltaron de los lomos de las equinas para correr hasta ellas e inundarlas de preguntas.

-"Je, supongo que no nos dejas otra opción, ¿verdad, Testarossa?"

Signum volteó a mirar a Subaru y Tía, que con una sonrisa la siguieron también hacia el otro paraje. El gesto de satisfacción en la faz de la leona fue aún más grande cuando Agito aterrizó con un graznido sobre su espalda; pero no tuvo comparación alguna, en el momento en que sus propios ojos contemplaron a Shamal posarse a su lado.

Como si por instantes, no se pudiese creer que todo aquello realmente estaba sucediendo. Las ganas de llorar le invadieron, mas se contuvo y alzó la mirada al frente, impasible cual siempre había sido.

Aún si por dentro, esos orbes magenta que le observaban en silencio, por fin tan cerca de ella y ante la presencia de todos, la hacían temblar de emoción.

-"Hey, chicos, ¿y nosotros qué estamos esperando?"

Esta vez, Chrono salió primero, siendo seguido por Verossa y algunos de los profesores, tanto de Colmillo como de Casco. Carim no tardó en ir igual, situándose a un costado de Hayate mientras pegaba sus caras en una sutil caricia.

Inclusive la comadreja que había tomado parte vital en aquella emboscada, se hallaba allí.

El número de ambos bandos rápidamente se desbalanceó, provocando que las bocas de Nanoha y Fate se entreabrieran en una sonrisa; sus pupilas incrédulas llenas de una profunda gratitud, fijas en cada una de las criaturas que demostraban su amistad hacia ellas.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por fin de los ópalos zafiro del cordero, que cerraba los párpados conforme sus oídos todavía podían captar el trasladar de más y más patas.

Cuerpos grandes, chicos o medianos; ojos de gran infinidad de colores; y cientos de formas, de pie, frente a ellas. Las expresiones variando desde sonrisas amables, chispas de entusiasmo ardiendo en los irises negros hasta miradas firmes y seguras.

Seguras de que, lo que estaban haciendo, era la primera cosa que realmente hacían bien desde que la vida en Midchilda se hubiese creado.

-"Nanoha tiene razón –la voz de Momoko, suave y dócil como nunca antes se había escuchado en todo ese día, se dirigió a los estudiantes-. Yo alenté el ataque a Colmillo… y alenté el ataque hacia el lobo que salvó la vida mi hija…"

Los orbes azules le dedicaron arrepentimiento puro a la lobezna que descansaba en el suelo, causando que sus orejas se irguieran ante el gesto. Pronto, una mueca de increíble felicidad trazó sus facciones a medida que las orejas caían.

-"¿Qué van a hacer? –Lindy inquirió ahora, dando un paso al frente-. Todos aquí estamos dispuestos a pelear una vez más, ¿pero es eso lo que ustedes quieren?"

-"No."

Las vistas se enfocaron hacia el cordero que había hablado, viéndole ayudarse de sus cuartos delanteros para sentarse. Después, con un suspiro, y la lluvia ya más delgada cayendo sobre su cabeza, Nanoha abrió los ojos.

-"Cuando conocí a Fate, tuve bastante miedo. Recordé cada una de las cosas que me habían enseñado en la escuela acerca de los lobos –sus ojos admiraron a la lupina al lado suyo, que mantuvo el contacto visual-. Admito que pensé que me mataría en aquel entonces, pero no fue así. Cierto que no pudo evitar atacarme algunas veces –las palabras hicieron que Testarossa desviase la vista, avergonzada por las viejas memorias-, mas siempre se detuvo al final.

Y luego hice más amigos –sollozó, contemplando con alegría las caras delante de ella-. Hayate, Signum, Agito, Erio, Caro y muchos otros… E inclusive aquellos que están aquí de pie y yo no sé ni siquiera sus nombres –rió torpemente, entre lágrimas-. ¿Por qué pudimos entendernos perfectamente, si somos tan diferentes…?" –gimió en voz quebrada.

Las caras de los estudiantes, del lado contrario, se viraron para verse los unos a los otros. El pelaje sucio y totalmente enmarañado, cubierto de sangre y tierra por igual en cada uno de ellos; las patas, largas o cortas, puntiagudas o embotadas, revestidas de lodo.

La fina llovizna mojándoles, y las luces cada vez más tenues del cielo tocándoles apenas.

-"Yo… -el susurro de Fate, atrajo la atención-. Yo quiero a Nanoha, y no como un lobo normalmente quiere a un cordero –mencionó al entrecerrar la vista brillante-; la quiero porque es lo más importante para mí, y daría mi vida las veces que fuesen necesarias para verla sana y feliz. Sé que no soy la única que se ha sentido así –sus órbitas borgoñas se pasearon sobre todos, con algunos enderezando las orejas al saberse observados o permitiendo sus miradas flaquear-, creo que… creo que cada quien tiene a alguien especial que necesita proteger, porque si no la vida sería muy solitaria… ¿no es así?"

Las lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas del lobo, que conservaba la cabeza alta y la vista llorosa fija en cada uno de los rostros que le veían atentos. La brisa del viento, volviéndose lentamente más cálida, siendo el único sonido que se escuchaba.

Acompañado solamente por los clamores del firmamento gris que empezaban a morir ya.

-"No espero que lo comprendan del todo –la hija de Precia pegó los párpados conforme apartaba la cabeza, no pudiendo contener aún el llanto que resbalaba al pasto entre sus patas-. Soy una depredadora, y viviré con ello el resto de mis días; pero jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño a Nanoha. Es todo lo que tengo… -sus ojos se abrieron una vez más, ahora hundiéndose en las húmedas pupilas azules que le contemplaban desde arriba-... y moriría si llegase a perderlo…"

El gemido lastimoso que abandonó su garganta ante las últimas palabras, hizo que el cordero juntase sus frentes a medida que sus lágrimas caían también. Los sollozos escapando entre jadeos que trataban de recuperar el aliento y sobreponerse al cúmulo de emociones que apretaban sus agónicos corazones.

Los sentimientos que empezaron a aflorar, en forma de gotas cristalinas en los miles de ojos, conmovieron a todos allí. Las miradas se atrevieron a verse unas a otras, con la vergüenza y la melancolía poblando sus acongojadas y empapadas facciones.

El delicado repiqueteo de la lluvia se escuchó más nítido que nunca, con bajos gimoteos interrumpiéndole de vez en cuando. Los segundos pasaron y los humores antes agresivos, se tornaron pasivos y hasta reflexivos.

Los leones y los bisontes se dedicaron mirares confusos, mientras el tigre y el ciervo permanecían cerca uno del otro; los conejos alzaban despacio las orejas largas en tanto los halcones cerraban las alas y los jabalíes admiraban con algo distinto al miedo a los lobos.

-"Ya es tiempo de cambiar las cosas –Lindy retomó la palabra-. Somos fuertes, nos adaptamos al medio en el que vivimos a lo largo de nuestras vidas. Tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo –suplicó, elevando la vista al cielo que comenzaba a despejarse perezosamente-, tenemos que vivir uno al costado del otro, sin que el temor o la ira estén en medio."

-"Pero… -el tono vacilante de alguien sonó-… ¿qué vamos a comer…?"

-"Moriremos de hambre."

Los murmullos apenados fueron pronunciados, con la razón y los sentimientos contradiciéndose mutuamente a través del velo de sus ojos. El remordimiento y el instinto mezclándose de manera apabullante y terrorífica; de tal manera que les hacía encogerse, esconder la cola entre las patas o replegar las orejas.

Aquella imagen no hizo sino ablandar la mirada de la Directora de Colmillo, como la madre que observa a sus hijos perdidos. Cuando volteó a su izquierda, para ver a Momoko, un asentimiento y unos orbes amables fueron lo que recibió.

-"Midchilda, ha sido el hogar de familiares durante generaciones –explicó con calma-. La magia que naturalmente residía en cada uno de nosotros, fue sellada desde un principio en las dos escuelas que todos conocemos; el objetivo era mantener un equilibrio, evitar que los habitantes, ya bien armados para su propia supervivencia, iniciasen un caos sin control. Tal y como hoy ha sucedido, y las vidas de muchos se han perdido por este descuido."

Las miradas se desviaron a la tierra brillante, contemplando con una tristeza recién encontrada la hierba que se mostraba ahora más seca. El desconsuelo de los que no se hallaban esos momentos presentes, pesando en el interior de sus corazones.

-"Si todos aquí estamos de acuerdo –continuó el aguará-guazú-, podemos darle un mejor uso a la magia que cada uno ha hecho crecer."

-"¿No debe ser muy difícil, cierto, Fate?"

La lobezna sonrió al cordero alto que volteaba a verla, refregándose luego los ojos con una pata al tiempo que Nanoha descansaba el mentón sobre la cabeza dorada.

-"No –negó suavemente-. Si trabajamos juntos… nada será imposible."

Estudiantes se contemplaron a la cara una vez más, con los asentimientos y las pequeñas sonrisas despejando las dudas y vicios que durante toda su vida les habían sido inculcados.

De repente, un aullido agudo se escuchó, y a ése, le siguieron varios más. Mugidos, rugidos, graznidos y chillidos se conjugaron en una sola entonación hacia el firmamento azul sobre sus cabezas.

Aquellas lágrimas que se hubiesen derramado por diferentes razones, finalmente se deslizaban al suelo fértil con un solo deseo en común; el canto que alguna vez fue furioso y sombrío, se transformaba en uno sublime y colmado de miles de sensaciones y sentimientos.

Las nubes blancas dejando pasar poco a poco los rayos del sol que alejaban las sombras del extenso y vasto territorio que era Midchilda; las colinas, los valles, los bosques, sus lagos y sus montañas también siendo iluminados por la luz que había desaparecido hacía horas atrás.

Colmillo Brillante y Casco Resistente, situados en elevaciones lejanas y opuestas, exponiendo sus muros altos y fuertes. El mensaje que transmitía cada instituto, en cuyos inicios había sido la vigilancia de un mundo en armonía, retornaba por fin a sus orígenes.

A la postre, la tormenta que había azotado los campos por tantos años, se desvanecía en los ojos de los animales que vislumbraban el mañana con la promesa de un nuevo y mejor comienzo.

La utopía –idealizada durante el primer día de vida de cada uno, cuando la inocencia permanecía intocable-, que siempre había sido pintada de mil maneras diferentes y no era más que un sueño lejano, finalmente se sentía envolver sus corazones.

Especialmente, aquellos que pertenecían al lobo y al cordero que percibían sus vistas arder en una felicidad que pensaron jamás llegaría, mientras el viento cálido acariciaba sus pelajes.

Los obstáculos desvaneciéndose, los enemigos convirtiéndose en la nueva fuerza que les mantendría de pie. Y sus caras húmedas pero conmovidas, reflejándose en la mirada de la otra.

Donde los sueños de ambas criaturas, por fin se hacían realidad.

Los sueños que permanecieron bastante tiempo escondidos dentro del lobo y el cordero, cuyos nombres eran:

_Fate Testarossa… y Takamachi Nanoha._

_Fin._

No, todavía queda el epílogo, amigos. Pero eso ya es como algo extra =)

No daré mis despedidas aún, en parte porque este capítulo quedo más largo que los otros (que todos a decir verdad XDD) y no quiero atosigarlos más O:

Agradezco bastante a quienes han llegado hasta aquí. Ya sólo nos falta un poquito más ;)

Kida Luna.


	40. Epílogo

_El lobo y el cordero_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Epílogo_

_En la vasta y campestre extensión que formaba parte de la tierra de Midchilda, un lugar gigantesco y con gran variedad de vegetación y especies__, las escuelas que alguna vez habían reinado allí –Colegio Colmillo Brillante y Colegio Casco Resistente-, dejaron de existir._

_La guerra que se había levantado años atrás por el poder, cuando la presa y el cazador era el estilo ideal de vida, provocó un caos enorme que bañó a las praderas de sangre._

_El día en que los cielos se tragaron la luz y la tormenta lo azotó todo, fue el mismo día en que la venda que cubría los ojos fue arrebatada; memorias que permanecerían grabadas por la eternidad para quienes habían vivido aquel suceso._

_Y que se convertirían en los cimientos de la única institución que representaría a todos:_

_Colegio Ad Astra. (1)_

-"¿Cómo estuvo tu día, maestra Gracia?"

La aludida sonrió al ver a su pareja reír tan contenta como siempre. Sus manos se posaron sobre sus propios cabellos largos y dorados mientras observaba el tumulto de estudiantes jóvenes que correteaban en las colinas, durante su hora de receso.

-"Bien, aunque cierta consejera debería pedirle a Chrono que no la monopolice tanto tiempo."

Hayate tan sólo sacó la lengua, dándole un beso rápido en los labios para borrar el ceño fruncido en el rostro de la otra. Las risas de la castaña pronto fueron cortadas al escuchar un gruñido, causando que sus ojos rodasen al virarse hacia atrás.

-"¡Signum, no molestes a los niños!"

-"¡Quita a tus cosas pulgosas de mi vista, Yagami!"

La ojiazul rió bajito, agachándose a un lado de la leona que estaba recostada en el pasto allí cerca, y apartando al pequeño licaón dorado con manchas cafés que mordía la oreja rosada.

Jugueteando con la cola felina, se hallaba un dingo café, con el carácter más tranquilo e inocente como el que Carim reservaba.

-"¿Cómo es que siempre me los dejas encima?"

-"Porque para eso son las amigas –apuntó la castaña, levantándose y cargando entre sus brazos al cachorro amarillo-. Además, yo no sé por qué pero les llamas mucho la atención. Debe ser el color de tu piel."

-"¡Hayate! –regañó su pareja al verle reírse-. No seas tan mala con Signum."

-"¿Qué? –parpadeó extrañada, tratando de mantener quieto al licaón que no paraba de retorcerse entre sus brazos-. Nadie le dijo que debía nacer rosa."

-"¿De qué te sirve tener esa manada de perros contigo si no los usas como niñeras?"

Las palabras de la felina fueron interrumpidas cuando el dingo café salió corriendo hacia Graham, que ya se acercaba junto a Aria y Lotte para visitar a las dos hijas de su sobrina.

_La zona prohibida, por acuerdo general, también había sido unificada. De esa manera, __las vallas y enrejados que alguna vez habían dividido el mundo, fueron derribadas una a una._

_Las cornamentas que antes habían embestido, empujaban ahora al suelo los muros; y las garras y colmillos que una vez asesinaron, rompían ya las fronteras trozo por trozo, hasta que el paso se volvía libre para todos._

_Ad Astra fue erigida__ poco después, donde cada criatura, independientemente de su origen, especie o apariencia asistía por igual. El emblema de la pezuña y el colmillo cayó entonces, siendo sustituidos por el de una estrella azul de ocho picos._

_Las paredes __blancas de la gigantesca estructura, con detalles plateados por doquier, portaban el nombre de la institución pintado en zafiro; las grandes puertas de roble rojo abiertas, ofreciendo la entrada a cualquiera._

-"¡Mamá!"

-"Quédate quieto."

La voz de la pastora se escuchó gentil, haciendo caso omiso del pequeño perro canela que no dejaba de quejarse; su frente, donde un flequillo fucsia resaltaba, siendo lamida cuidadosamente.

Los ojos azules observaron fieramente a su otra madre, que simplemente desviaba la mirada y se hacía la desentendida.

Shamal no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver a Signum ignorar los pucheros del cachorro. Luego, sus pupilas se desviaron hacia el tigre y la pantera que jugaban no muy lejos de ahí, persiguiendo a los zorros jóvenes que se ocultaban entre arbusto y arbusto.

Debajo de un árbol se encontraba a Rein, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco mientras reía; delante de ella Agito parecía reclamarle algo, con su bufanda morada en el cuello y apretando entre sus brazos el cerdo de felpa que la peliplateada le había obsequiado el día que se celebrase el Festival de El-ahrairah.

-"Mira la hora, será mejor que regrese –Hayate le pasó el licaón a la rubia-. Quedé con Orión y Yuuno para preparar el programa de exámenes. Maddy, ¿sé buena con mamá y Tía Signum, quieres?"

-"¡Voy a tratar!" –ladró traviesa, sabiendo que tanto ella como quien se lo pedía, conocían era algo sumamente imposible.

-"Te veo después, Hayate" –se despidió Carim con un beso.

_8 años atrás,__ las Directoras de Colmillo y Casco rompieron el sello que mantenía la magia atrapada en cada escuela. El cambio de su uso, permitió no sólo la supervivencia de los habitantes de Midchilda sin tener que pelearse unos con otros; sino que también, dio la posibilidad de traer vidas nuevas al mundo para quienes naturalmente no podían hacerlo._

_La sed y el __hambre de sangre desaparecieron, con las energías mágicas fluyendo libres en el planeta y haciendo los ecosistemas evolucionar; de manera que, el alimento no era ya más una preocupación._

-"¿Saben? Vita me dijo que si me portaba mal una fea y enorme víbora llegaría a comerme en la noche."

-"¡Eso es mentira! Yo tengo compañeros que son serpientes y jamás harían algo así" –la cebrilla le sacó la lengua.

-"Claro, pregúntale a tu papá Chrono –apoyó una yegua joven-. Los animales no se comen entre sí, es absurdo."

-"Ya lo sé, solamente les contaba lo que Vita me había dicho –rió divertida-. ¿Cierto, abuela Lindy?"

La aludida sonrió al asentirle a su nieta, una de los dos hijos de Chrono Harlaown y Amy Limietta. El coyote marrón que le había estado observando inocentemente, desvió la mirada al escuchar los nombres de sus compañeras ser pronunciados por sus madres.

-"¡Lio, Corona!" –llamaba Suzuka, ignorando a una Arisa que comenzaba a pelear con Vita, que se entretenía sorbiendo su jugo de frutas.

Lindy vio a las tres pequeñas alejarse entre risas y bromas, para continuar con sus juegos sin ninguna inquietud presente en sus mentes infantiles.

_El trabajo y el esfuerzo por adaptarse a las nuevas condiciones de vida resultaron difíciles en un principio. Las costumbres que habían estado arraigadas desde el momento del nacimiento, __tuvieron que ser modificadas._

_El sabor de las frutas ciertamente jamás sería igual al de las carnes rojas que alguna vez habían sido tan importantes. __Mas el néctar dulce y la magia que desarrollaba los sentidos, lograron que con el pasar del tiempo, aquello se volviese tan natural._

_A__ partir de ese momento, la estrella en la cima de Ad Astra, que simbolizaba el dominio sobre el espíritu, sirvió para recordar los errores del pasado._

_Y para __valorar el presente, que ahora se mostraba promisorio, como nunca antes lo había hecho._

-"Mírate nada más, debes de sentirte dichosa al tener tu primera nieta."

El comentario de Lindy hacia Momoko hizo que las mejillas de Nanoha se sonrojasen en pena. La antigua Directora de Casco miró con ternura a su hija, que ya no era el pequeño cordero que había sido en antaño.

Si bien todavía le sobrepasaba por unos cuantos centímetros, los cuernos cafés ya habían crecido largos y fuertes; su tamaño también había aumentado al igual que el de sus compañeras, las patas blancas ahora largas y estilizadas.

Las facciones amables como siempre, así como los ojos azules que demostraban esa chispa de gentileza.

-"Era de esperarse –Momoko sonrió-. Vivio es el vivo retrato de nosotras."

-"Claro, porque fue Nanoha la que la dio a luz –rió el aguará-guazú-. Por supuesto que en apariencia humana, es el clon de Fate-chan."

La aludida revoloteó las orejas al escuchar su nombre, permaneciendo echada al lado de Nanoha. Después, dirigió la vista borgoña hacia el diminuto cordero que lanzaba un bostezo mientras mantenía los cuartos delanteros en el vientre de su madre.

Las pupilas bicolores, verde y rojo, viraron a ver a la lobezna al tiempo que emitía un balido alegre y movía la casi inexistente cola.

El pelaje de Vivio Takamachi Testarossa era de un color crema, asemejando un amarillo muy pálido; las patas y la punta del rabo y orejas de tonos negros y marrones, los cuernos cafés y la nariz rosa igual que su madre bovina.

-"Lindy-san, ¿es verdad que no planea tomar la dirección de Ad Astra?" –inquirió Fate.

-"Oh, no. Creo que Chrono puede encargarse bastante bien de eso. Yo ya estoy demasiado grande; no opinas lo mismo, ¿Momoko?"

-"Es demasiado trabajo –sonrió cansada-. Los años se sienten con el tiempo y ya no es como antes, cuando los lobos invadían tu territorio y una tenía las fuerzas para ponerse el casco en la cabeza e ir a sacarlos a patadas" –guiñó el ojo.

-"¿Me alegra oír eso?" –rió la lobezna.

-"¿Fate-mama fue perseguida por la abuela Momoko?"

La vocecita de Vivio que las miraba a ambas, hizo que los corderos riesen bajito en tanto la lupina resoplaba e inflaba las mejillas doradas, que se arrebolaban de la vergüenza.

-"Debiste de haberla visto –bromeó la madre de Nanoha-, estaba más asustada que la primera vez que Lindy me vio."

-"¡Hey! –el lobo de crin le golpeó suavemente-. Yo jamás estuve asustada de ti."

-"Claaaaroooo –baló y rodó los ojos con diversión-. Era mera coincidencia que todo mundo temblase cuando me veía llegar."

Las dos se despidieron de Nanoha y Fate entonces, con estas últimas escuchando todavía sus voces discutir entre risas y lo que parecía ser una invitación a tomar el té.

-"¿Fate-mama sí fue perseguida…?" –volteó curiosa hacia los ojos azules.

-"Nyahaha, bastantes veces diría yo. No salía de un problema para meterse en otro."

-"¡Nanoha!"

-"Mou, Fate-chan, no te pongas así –refregó su mejilla afectuosamente contra la otra-. Vivio tiene derecho a saber la verdad, ¡baa!"

-"Imagínate mi cara al conocer a mi futura suegra –su cuerpo se estremeció-. Lo bueno es que todavía tengo a mi bola de algodón, y no pienso dejarla ir."

Los dientes mordieron juguetonamente la oreja blanca del cordero, que tan sólo rió en respuesta. A unos metros de ellas, Fate pudo distinguir a Arf que le dedicaba una sonrisa al verlas juguetear; al lado de ella reconoció a Zafira, el lobo con el que salía desde hacía un tiempo.

En cuanto las dos se separaron, un cariño profundo se reflejó en los ojos borgoñas al contemplar el rubí que colgaba del cuello de su novia. El olor a flores que desprendía el paliacate azul que llevaba atado siempre consigo, relajando sus sentidos.

-"Te quiero, Nanoha."

-"Nyahaha, yo también te quiero, Fate-chan."

Las frentes se pegaron en una sutil caricia, mientras Vivio se paraba sobre sus cuerpos entre risas para hacer que la suya tocase las de sus madres también.

-"¡Lutecia, ven acá!"

El grito hizo que ambas adultas volteasen a ver hacia donde provenía el sonido, provocando que su hija resbalase y cayese graciosamente sobre el pasto.

De repente, la figura de un lobato morado se detuvo frente a las tres, con quien parecía ser su progenitora deteniéndose encima suyo al haberle alcanzado el paso.

-"¿Megane?" –Fate preguntó extrañada.

-"Nanoha, Fate, hola –saludó con una sonrisa el lobo violeta-. Qué sorpresa. Venía con Lutecia a pasear un rato pero cuando me di la vuelta, salió corriendo y… ¿Lu? ¿Qué te pasa?"

La madre miró confundida al cachorro esconderse tras sus patas delanteras, asomándose afuera apenas un poco. Después, volvía a ocultar la cabeza al ver al cordero que se había aproximado de repente para verla.

-"Vivio –llamó Nanoha-, no asustes a Lutecia."

-"Pero sólo quiero jugar con ella –volteó a ver al cordero más grande-. ¿Puedo, Nanoha-mama?"

-"Si Megane no tiene ningún inconveniente, claro que puedes."

La loba asintió ante las palabras de Fate, apartándose del cachorro que lanzó un chillido despavorido al verse desprovisto de su refugio, sólo para ser derribado de inmediato por Vivio.

-"Hola –saludó entre risas-. ¿Puedo decirte Lu?"

-"¿Y… y cómo te digo yo?" –preguntó con timidez la lobata.

-"Nyahaha, dime Vi."

-"¿Vi?"

-"¡Uhm!"

El cordero que le había estado mirando desde arriba, se le quitó de encima entonces, dejándole sentarse. Risas escaparon de la bovina color crema a medida que daba vueltas alrededor de su nueva amiga, que intentaba seguirla con la mirada sin marearse.

-"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos a jugar, Lu!" –le dijo, jalando con sus dientes la cola morada.

-"Um…"

Los ojos rojos y cohibidos de la lupina miraron a su madre, formando la dueña una leve sonrisa en sus labios al ver cómo ésta aceptaba. Dieron así la media vuelta las dos y corrieron colina abajo, en tanto practicaban mordidas juguetonas.

El ruido de sus cuerpecillos rodar uno contra el otro se escuchó, con Lutecia Alpine ganando más confianza y riendo conforme la otra le incitaba a corretear.

-"Vivio es demasiado inquieta, me pregunto a quién se lo habrá sacado" –murmuró divertida, observando de reojo a Fate.

-"Ni idea, Nanoha –rió y juntó sus mejillas una vez más-. No tengo ni la menor idea…"

Las tres madres se quedaron allí, contemplando desde arriba a las pequeñas que brincaban más abajo. Las figuras de las niñas recordándole a Takamachi y a Testarossa los días en que se hubiesen conocido, cuando eran un par de adolescentes que no tenían ni idea de lo que su contradictoria relación llegaría a provocar.

El cariño que dos seres de distintos sitios habían encontrado por accidente, transformándose en un lazo que por muchos giros que había dado, se mantenía fuerte y vivo entre ellas.

Los corazones bailando así de felicidad, con el preciado recuerdo de que la historia donde el pequeño cordero y el feroz lobo acababan enamorándose…

_Era real._

* * *

(1) Ad Astra, locución latina que significa "A las Estrellas".

Finalmente, LyC ha tocado su fin.

Cuando comencé la historia (meses atrás, luego checaré cuánto tiempo me tomó en realidad), jamás pensé que terminaría siendo tan… extensa. A decir verdad, a la postre acabé teniendo mis 40 capítulos XD

Espero que el final y el epílogo hayan sido de su agrado, cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida; no hay por qué contenerse si creen que hay algo que se deba mejorar.

A pesar de que agarré cierto cariño por la historia, no mentiré al decir que me siento algo aliviada por haberla terminado. Tengo otro fic de varios capítulos guardado en alguna carpeta en mi pc, pero ése vendrá ya después.

Por ahora lo tomaré con calma y haré uno que otro relato de un solo capítulo.

Porque cuando algo se acaba, algo nuevo debe de comenzar ;)

No tengo palabras para agradecer a todas las personas que han llegado hasta aquí y que me han apoyado de distintas maneras. Gracias por leer como siempre a los lectores, que dan parte de su tiempo; a mi beta también, por aguantar las pesadas hojas llenas de hormigas que le doy, y aún así desvelarse a revisarlas =)

Como nota adicional, solamente quisiera agregar que he subido los últimos dibujos del Lobo y el Cordero.

Sin más, me despido en estas fechas de Día de Muertos, esperando que cada uno se reúna brevemente, por esta vez al año, con quien tenga que reunirse.

Saludos, y que tengan un agradable día.

Kida Luna.


End file.
